All I Crave is a Normal Life
by mnemesysfr
Summary: TRADUCTION, Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais a perdu beaucoup. Il fuit le monde sorcier. Les circonstances l’obligent à y retourner. Il doit faire face à ce qu’il a laissé derrière lui. ABANDONNE
1. Default Chapter

**All I Crave is a Norma Life**

_**Tout ce que je désire est une vie normale**_

**Auteur :** _Cazgirl_

**Correctrice : **_AnthaRosa_

**Avertissement **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlings et l'histoire à Cazgirl.

**Rating :** R

**Résumé :** Harry a vaincu Voldemort mais a perdu beaucoup. Il fuit le monde sorcier. 8 ans plus tard, les circonstances l'obligent à y retourner. Il doit faire face à ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui, et doit aussi affronter son plus grand ennemiet sa plus grande peur.

**Attention, c'est un slash : SS/HP**

**Chapitre 1**

« Miss White, si ça ne vous dérange pas, voudriez-vous me donner un coup de main par ici s'il vous plait ? » Lui demanda le jeune chimiste. « Oui, bien sûr. » A vingt cinq ans, le jeune chimiste n'était pas ce que vous appelleriez un homme qui se remarque. Il était plutôt attirant mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. C'était une chose dont il était vraiment reconnaissant. Il avait des cheveux châtains foncé ébouriffés, il était mince mais avait une puissante musculature. Il aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais une chose était absolument remarquable chez lui, ses yeux. Ils étaient vert profond et leur nuance s'éclaircissait ou s'obscurcissait selon son humeur. Peu de personne savait qu'il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front parce qu'il gardait les cheveux suffisamment longs pour la cacher.

Des choses étranges semblaient arriver quand il était dans les environs. Comme maintenant par exemple : sa jeune assistante avait l'impression que les différents objets dont il aurait besoin pour mélanger les ingrédients d'un médicament s'étaient soudain déplacés de leurs différentes places pour s'installer sur son bureau de travail dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné. Elle aurait juré qu'ils n'y étaient pas quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle aurait aussi pu jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose comme « fasciné » ou « venez », mais une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir la certitude. Elle décida qu'elle avait un besoin immédiat de café. Un café fort. « Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé s'il n'a pas besoin de moi ? Typique de ces maudits males ! »

Le jeune chimiste est réellement un extraordinaire jeune homme. Vous voyez, c'est Harry Potter et tout ceux qui connaissent son nom, connaissent aussi son histoire. Mais Harry aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait l'impression d'être un spécimen de musée dès que les gens parlaient de lui, le dévisageaient et surtout regardaient la cicatrice sur son front.

Harry n'avait pas compris à quel point il était important pour la communauté sorcière avant la fin de sa cinquième année à Poudlard et la mort de Sirius Black, son parain. Une prophétie le désignait comme la seule personne capable de tuer Voldemort, le plus ténébreux des sorciers. Harry était destiné à tuer Voldemort ou à être tué par lui.

On lui avait interdit de retourner chez sa tante et son oncle à la fin de sa cinquième année. A la place, il reçut un intense et sévère entraînement pour le préparer à la bataille à venir. Harry pensait que c'était plus qu'un peu injuste. Il ne voulait pas être le sauveur du monde sorcier. Selon lui, le monde sorcier ne pouvait pas avoir choisi de héros plus inapproprié.

Il était énormément maladroit (il faisait tomber sa maudite baguette et Ron trébuchait dessus !) et avait une très mauvaise vue. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui ce serait passé si ses lunettes étaient tombées pendant la bataille. La moitié de sa chance résidait là. Il ne pensait pas meubler excessivement le département de recherches avec son intelligence (c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit ami avec Hermione, alors). Par contre, il concédait qu'il avait beaucoup de pouvoir. Il ajoutait aussi que ça ne servait à rien s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser correctement. D'où l'entraînement.

Il avait passé trois ans à ne rien faire d'autre que s'entraîner. Il s'était entraîné physiquement pour développer son corps. Il avait étudié jusqu'à ce que ses yeux sortent de ses orbites. Il avait étudié les sorts, la défense, l'histoire…etc. A la fin de son entraînement il comprenait beaucoup mieux l'origine et les dérivés de certains styles de combats et avait même développé quelques sorts intéressants. Il avait aussi appris différents styles de défense : les duels sorciers, les duels moldus, les combats de rue, les arts martiaux. Ajouter à cela, il avait été entraîné à se servir de différentes armes. Après tout, un sorcier n'est pas très bon s'il laisse tomber sa baguette. Son arme de choix était un petit revolver 0,45, et il était aussi doué avec un fusil. Peut être que l'une des leçons les plus importantes qu'il ait apprise fut l'utilisation et la concentration de ses désirs sans baguette.

Apparemment une baguette était utilisée pour concentrer le désir du sorcier. Ce qui signifie que le sorcier devrait être capable de concentrer sa volonté sans baguette, même si tous les sorciers doivent admettre que c'est très difficile. Peu étant capable de le faire. Au contraire, Harry maîtrisait ce type de sorcellerie. Il préférait s'en remettre à sa baguette quand il voulait se servir de sorts simples comme le saucisson ou les jambes flageolantes. Il préférait ne pas s'en servir pour d'autres choses comme faire venir les objets ou des personnes, ( il avait fait cette expérience intéressante pendant son entraînement et elle lui avait valu de nombreux tours de terrain en guise de punition) ou faire des choses aussi usuelles que réchauffer ses couvertures la nuit.

Harry était devenu un homme dangereux à la fin de son entraînement aux mains des aurors du ministère (seulement ceux en qui Dumbledore avait confiance, bien sûr. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre et la loyauté de tous ne pouvait être assurée), des divers militaires moldus et des spécialistes d'armes qui avaient été amenés simplement dans ce but. Ses réflexes étaient aussi rapides que la lumière et ses pouvoirs et son agilité étaient incroyables. Malheureusement d'un certain côté, Harry s'était senti plus mal. Il ne pouvait pas s'harmoniser avec le jeune monsieur Potter. Il était après tout Celui qui a Survécu. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit devenu, le sorcier vivant le plus puissant. Ses pouvoirs avaient même toujours été supérieurs à ceux de Dumbledore. Non seulement il était né puissant mais en plus, Voldemort lui avait transféré certains de ses pouvoirs quand il avait essayé de le tuer la première fois, à l'âge de quinze mois. Il avait maintenant un tel niveau de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, il était…surprenant. Et il était destiné à être isolé de tous les autres, pour le restant de sa vie. Son plus grand souhait était d'être _normal._ Vous savez, Jo, celui sur qui personne ne se retournerait deux fois.

La guerre avait continué en son absence et beaucoup de pertes avaient été à déplorer, des deux côtés. La confrontation finale avait été planifiée. Voldemort s'était arrangé pour que le professeur Snape kidnappe Harry et le lui amène pour qu'il puisse le tuer une fois pour toute. Cependant, le plan de Voldemort s'effondra. Le professeur Snape, espion parmi les espions, avait informé Dumbledore immédiatement du plan et des arrangements avait été prévus pour une meilleure chance de survie. Harry avait été emmené à Voldemort. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient alors transplané dans son repère et s'était occupé de tuer les mangemorts et les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait ainsi été libre de s'occuper de Voldemort. Et il le fit. Spectaculairement. La bataille finale entre Voldemort et lui avait été atroce. Elle avait été sanglante et violente. Il semblait pourtant, qu'à un certain moment, Harry avait perdu. Vous voyez, en dépit de sa puissance et de son entraînement Harry était encore un jeune homme et il se sentait affreusement coupable et honteux quand il devait tuer des gens. Il avait tué de nombreuses fois : des mangemorts et des espions. Mais il ne s'habituerait jamais à tuer et il ne le voulait pas. Voldemort et Harry se faisaient face, épuisés, sanglants, et tous les deux savaient que le premier à commettre une erreur, à ce stade, mourrait. La plus grosse erreur de Voldemort fut d'insulter les parents d'Harry.

« Potter, sais-tu que j'ai pris tes parents avant de les tuer ? J'ai violé leurs jeunes et beaux corps. Je les ai brisés avant de les tuer. »

Harry vit rouge et tua Voldemort avec un sort qu'il avait lui-même développé. Une combinaison entre l'_Avada Kedavra _et un sort qui mange la personne de l'intérieur. La fin de Voldemort avait été violente et brutale. Mais la guerre était finie. Harry avait été emmené à Ste Mangouste pour être soigné et ce fut la dernière fois qu'on le vit dans le monde sorcier. Une minute il était là et la suivante, quand l'infirmière revint, il était parti. Disparu.

Albus Dumbledore fut prévenu immédiatement. Minerva raconta qu'à la suite de cela, il avait été incapable de parler pendant dix bonnes minutes et les seuls mots qu'il prononça alors, plusieurs heures après furent, « oh Harry je suis désolé. »

Personne ne savait qu'Harry avait fuit le monde sorcier pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans le Londres moldu. Il s'était réveillé à Sainte Mangouste, s'était soigné lui-même comme il l'avait pu (mais pas suffisamment) et avait quitté ce monde qu'il avait à la fois aimé et détesté. Il avait prévu son escapade depuis quelques temps déjà et avait vidé le compte d' « Harry Potter ». Il en avait ouvert un autre au nom de « Jason Green ». A l'insu de qui que ce soit, il avait passé quelques temps en Angleterre moldue et avait officiellement changé son nom en Jason Green, dans un petit village. Il avait simplement utilisé un charme de dissimulation pour modifier son apparence et était ensuite allé à Gringotts pour retirer suffisamment d'argent sur son compte pour le convertir en argent moldu et sortir du monde sorcier sans avoir l'intention d'y revenir.

* * *

Harry tourna la clef dans la serrure de son appartement et entra chez lui.

« Jason, je suis à la cuisine. »

« Mmm, ça sent bon. » Répondit-il en encerclant ses bas autour de son partenaire et en déposant de petits baisers le long de son cou. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et le regarda ajouter les dernières touches pour que leur dîner soit prêt. C'était des petites choses comme celles-ci qui le rendaient heureux et ce sentiment de bonheur faisait vibrer son cœur.

« Toi, d'un autre côté, tu sens comme un homme couvert de sueur qui a passé sa journée dans une pharmacie ! Allez, vas sous la douche ! » Cria Greg. Il écarta Harry de lui et lui désigna le chemin de la salle de bain.

En riant, Harry lui répondit, « Presque, je suis un homme qui a passé toute la journée à la pharmacie et qui a ensuite passé une heure dans un gymnase. Mais dix points pour avoir été aussi proche. Tu peux me rejoindre, si tu veux. » Harry remua les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Aussi tentant que cela soit, je pense rester avec le dîner. Nous ne mangerons jamais si je saute là dedans avec toi. »

« Comment sais-tu que je ne veux pas simplement que tu me laves le dos ? »

« Tu m'as dit un jour, que tes bras avaient été cassés et déboîtés si souvent que tu n'as besoin de personne pour te laver le dos. Tes bras sont si déformés que tu peux les bouger dans des angles bizarres. Essaie une autre excuse, j'ai déjà entendu celle-ci. »

« Peux pas dire que je n'ai pas offert ! »

« Idiot. » Marmonna Greg pour lui-même. « Mais tu es mon idiot et je ne te voudrais pas autrement. »

Le dîner fut intime. Harry était un homme très privé et il chérissait le temps qu'il passait seul avec son amant et partenaire. Il était un excellent cuisinier, mais ne cuisinait pas souvent. Il en avait eu assez lorsqu'il vivait avec les Dursley. D'un autre côté, Greg adorait cuisiner. Il était chef dans un restaurant très chic du Londres moldu. En fait c'est là qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Sept ans plus tôt, Harry venait d'arriver dans le Londres moldu et commençait tout juste à s'installer dans son appartement. Il avait décidé de se faire plaisir et était allé dîner à Châteaux, restaurant renommé pour être très coûteux, pour sa délicieuse nourriture, son excellent service et l'intimité qu'il procurait à leurs clients pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Harry avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans la lumière des projecteurs et à cause de cela, il avait développé une agoraphobie. Ses crises étaient discrètes et il parvenait à les surmonter. Il n'aimait pas être au milieu d'une grande foule mais avait rarement des crises de panique, pas à moins qu'il ne se sente vraiment étouffé.

Le repas lui avait tant plu qu'il était allé complimenter le chef personnellement. Une grande amitié s'était développée et ils étaient rapidement devenus amants puis partenaires. Greg considérerait comme insultant qu'Harry ne le laisse pas cuisiner pour eux tous les soirs.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. En fait, c'est autant pour moi que pour toi, mais c'est plus pour toi que pour moi. Du moins je pense que… »

« Greg, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tu as dit après, '_j'ai une surprise pour toi'_, mais continue. Je suis sûr que je vais bientôt comprendre. » Harry adorait la manière dont Greg parlait quand il était passionné. En général, il devait attendre que Greg ait terminé pour poser une question bien précise et comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais c'était hilarant.

« Donc, j'y suis allé et je nous ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel pour deux nuits. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? »

Les coins de la bouche d'Harry se relevèrent et il supprima le rire qu'il sentait venir au fond de sa poitrine. C'était le jeu ' lâche-lui des miettes et regarde en combien de temps il les attrapera'. Ils y jouaient tous les jours. « Greg, c'est génial, mais pour quand as-tu prévu ces vacances ? »

« Ne te l'ai-je pas dit ? »

« Non- non, tu ne l'as pas fait. »

« Ce week-end. Nous en parlons depuis des lustres. »

« En fait, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parlé. Tu as dû en parler longtemps avec toi-même. »

« Oh, tu es libre ce week-end, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je me serais rendu disponible rien que pour toi. »

Greg rougit, sourit et sentit les battements de son cœur battre au rythme de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Jason. Il était parfait pour lui. Cœur léger, suffisamment d'humour pour accepter ses excentricités mais passionné et sérieux dans l'amour qu'il lui portait. « Tu sais, je veux juste t'emmener là haut tout à l'heure. »

« J'espère bien. Donc tu ne m'as pas dit où se trouve l'hôtel. »

Il rêvait de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire un peu plus tard dans la soirée à Jason, mais se détourna de ses pensées pour lui répondre, « Les Hautes Terres, en Ecosse. »

« Tu dois être un peu plus précis que cela, chéri. L'Ecosse est un grand pays. »

« J'ai une carte, je te montrerai où ça se situe tout à l'heure. Que dirais-tu de faire la vaisselle ce soir, ainsi nous pourrons nous coucher tôt. Ou pas si tôt. Je vais prendre une douche et ensuite j'ai quelques plans très intéressants, M. Green… »

Tous ces plans pour rien. Quand Greg sortit de la douche, Harry dormait de son côté du lit. Bras et jambes étalés dans toutes les directions comme s'il s'était endormi en touchant le lit. « Pauvre petit biquet. Je te laisse pour ce soir, mais ne pense pas t'en sortir aussi facilement la prochaine fois. » Greg déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de Harry et monta dans leur lit. Harry ne remua pas. Greg se cala derrière lui, enveloppa son bras autour de la poitrine d'Harry et blottit son nez dans son cou, plaçant de petits baisers sur sa nuque avant de s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était en Enfer. Des sorts jaillissaient de partout autour de lui. Il y avait du sang, tant de sang, les gémissements des blessés et des mourants furent plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Tout était teinté de rouge. Sa cicatrice saignait, le sang lui coulait dans les yeux, qu'il ne pouvait détacher du mauvais sorcier devant lui.

« Potter, sais-tu que j'ai pris tes parents avant de les tuer ? Oui Potter, j'ai violé leurs beaux et jeunes corps. Je les ai brisés avant de les tuer. »

« NOOOOOOONNNN ! »

« Jason ! Jason, sors de là. Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » Greg secouait Harry aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. « Pas encore. » Pensa-t-il. Comment une seule personne peut-elle avoir autant de cauchemars ? Qu'as-tu vu ? Plus silencieusement, il pensa pour lui-même _Pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'en parler ? _Il mit ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain pour remplir une carafe d'eau. Il retourna dans leur chambre et renversa l'eau froide sur Harry qui se réveilla en bafouillant et en tremblant. Greg avait appris depuis longtemps que c'était le seul moyen de le réveiller quand il avait un de ses cauchemars. Jason n'en parlait jamais et Greg ne le poussait pas. Le cauchemar semblait si atroce que Greg pensait qu'en parler ou les revivre ne devait pas être facile. S'il voulait en parler, il serait là. Sinon, il serait toujours là pour le soutenir et le réconforter.

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu » pleura Harry en entourant ses bras autour de lui. Il se balança d'avant en arrière sur le lit. Greg posa la carafe, sauta sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté d'Harry et l'enlacer.

« Shhhhhh, ça va aller. Tu es avec moi, chéri. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. »Harry continua à pleurer. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Greg le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de pleurer et sombre dans un sommeil épuisé. « Qu'as-tu vu mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être si affreux ? Je ne te laisserai pas, chéri. Ne t'inquiètes pas… »

* * *

Il était 5h30 quand Harry se réveilla avec des coups dans la tête. Une migraine. Il s'assit, son amant le tenait dans ses bras. « Mon héros. » Murmura-t-il. « Toujours à me sauver de moi-même. » Il se détacha des bras de Greg qui remua. Il plaça un long baiser sur les lèvres de Greg. « Bonjour Soleil de ma vie. » Greg ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières, fatigué. Mes aïeux. Son dos et son cou étaient douloureux. Il ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il endurerait tout cela et bien plus pour l'homme qui était dans ses bras.

« Hé sexy » Murmura-t-il à Harry.

« Merci, mon amour. Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu n'y peux rien. On ne commande pas les cauchemars, tu sais. Allez viens. » Il prit des comprimés d'asprine sur la table de nuit et les lui tendit avec un verre d'eau. Harry les avala et s'installa dans les bras de Greg, « Je t'aime tant. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Dors simplement, homme fatigué. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. »

* * *

« Jason, je sors rapidement et je rapporte du lait. Je serai revenu dans dix minutes. »

« Mmm » Répondit Harry endormi.

C'est un peu plus tard qu'il fut réveillé par des coups frappés à la porte de leur appartement. « Greg, il y a quelqu'un à la porte….Greg… »

_Il n'est pas encore rentré ? _Se demanda Harry.

Harry enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fut accueillit par deux sombres personnes, des policiers qui lui montrèrent leur badge.

« Excusez-nous Monsieur. Est-ce que M. Jason Green vit ici ? »

_Oh, cher Dieu _cria Harry dans sa tête. Un sentiment de terreur s'insinua en lui et lui noua l'estomac. Il regarda les deux officiers et répondit « Je suis Jason Green. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? »


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Oh, cher Dieu _cria Harry dans sa tête. Un sentiment de terreur s'insinua en lui et lui noua l'estomac. Il regarda les deux officiers et répondit « Je suis Jason Green. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Bien sûr » Harry se dégagea de la porte pour permettre aux deux officiers d'entrer puis ferma la porte derrière eux. Il ne bougea pas davantage. Il s'appuya contre la porte et les regarda avec attente.

« Monsieur, nous sommes vraiment désolés. M. Greg Peterson a été impliqué dans un accident ce matin. Il a été la victime piétonne d'un accident de voiture, il y a une heure… »

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il ne remarqua pas que son corps avait glissé le long du mur et qu'il était maintenant sur le sol dur. Une fulgurante douleur lui prit la poitrine, la tête, la gorge et les yeux. Brièvement il se demanda si Greg avait survécu à l'accident mais une froide raison lui rappela que les deux officiers ne seraient pas désolés pour l'accident s'il avait survécu et ils se dépêcheraient de le bousculer si Greg l'attendait à l'hôpital.

Il sentit que les policiers l'aidaient à s'asseoir sur le canapé. « Pouvons-nous vous apporter quelque chose Monsieur, ou appeler quelqu'un pour venir s'asseoir avec vous dans un moment si difficile ? »

« Que…euh… Non…Merci d'être venu. Je …J'ai besoin… » Harry ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes.

« Nous ne savons pas comment vous le demander Monsieur, mais nous avons besoin que vous veniez identifier le corps. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller tout de suite si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable. »

« Non, ça ira. Je vais me rafraîchir et me changer, je reviens. »

* * *

Harry pouvait à peine respirer alors qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital en voiture. Il pouvait à peine apercevoir ce qui l'entourait quand il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait le corps de Greg. C'était une chambre froide. Tout était si froid et stérile. Greg était allongé sur la table.

« Oh, mon Dieu. »

« Est-ce Greg Peterson, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, c'est lui. » Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

La semaine suivante il la passa dans un nuage de brume et d'inconscience. Les parents de Greg étaient venus pour être avec Harry et organiser les funérailles. Elles étaient prévues pour le dimanche que lui et Greg devaient passer en Ecosse.

« Merde, » Marmonna Harry. Il était assis dans son fauteuil et regardait fixement le feu. Il avait pris un congé et avait passé la semaine à pleurer et à boire. La chaise à côté de lui était affreusement vide. C'était la chaise de Greg. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses soirées ensemble à regarder le feu. Quand il faisait trop chaud pour allumer un feu, ils passaient leurs soirées à jouer à des jeux de plateaux ou assis à regarder la belle vue par la grande fenêtre. Ils prenaient plaisir à être ensemble et les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires entre eux. Ils étaient heureux de partager un silence amical.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ? J'ai besoin de toi Greg. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Je t'aime…tant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes ? J'avais de grands projets pour nous. Alors encore une fois c'est ma chance qui tourne, hein ? J'ai perdu toute ma famille dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Maman, papa, Sirius. Beaucoup d'amis et de gens bien sont morts alors. Pour quoi ? Toutes les personnes qui me sont proches meurent. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas un peu de bonheur ? Juste un peu ? Je ne demande pas grand chose. Je veux juste Greg. Juste Greg. Juste une petite chose, juste une.

« Tu as toujours été mon héros. Toujours. Tu me sauvais quand je me noyais dans mes cauchemars. Tu m'as permis de ne plus me haïr. Peu de temps, j'ai oublié que j'étais Harry maudit Potter. J'ai oublié que j'étais celui qui avait Sacrément bien Survécu. Quelques temps, j'étais juste Jason Green, chimiste londonien, partenaire et amant de Greg Peterson. Je ne te méritais pas. Je ne t'ai même jamais donné d'explications. Je ne t'ai même jamais rien raconté. Je t'aimais mais je ne pouvais pas te dire qui j'étais. Je me sens comme soumis. Comment puis-je te demander de me pardonner ? Comment oserais-je ? M'aurais-tu pardonné ? Oui, je pense que tu l'aurais fait. Tu étais la bonté personnifiée. Aurais-tu compris ? Non, mais tu aurais essayé. Merde. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Trois jours et il pleurait encore. Il pensait qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, apparemment il s'était trompé.

Il savait qu'il devait quitter son appartement. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ici. Partout où il regardait, il voyait ou sentait Greg. Quand il s'asseyait dans le salon, il pouvait voir Greg dans son fauteuil préféré en train de lire ou de boire son champagne préféré ou simplement en train de dormir sur le canapé. Quand il allait à la cuisine, il le voyait travailler près de la cuisinière. Quand il entrait dans la chambre, il se souvenait de ce qu'il ressentait quand il faisait l'amour à Greg. Il sentait encore ses mains douces et talentueuses sur son corps, se déplaçant le long de son dos jusqu'au cou et il les emmêlait ensuite dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il pouvait encore sentir ses baisers sur ses lèvres, sa peau. Et il pouvait encore se souvenir de ce qu'il ressentait sous ses mains. Greg était sensible au touché. Il s'arquait au moindre contact sous les mains d'Harry. Il se souvenait que Greg aimait être embrassé et léché juste sous l'oreille. Quand il lui touchait ce point, il parvenait à le faire haleter, gémir et s'arquer. La première fois qu'Harry avait découvert ce point sensible, l'intensité de sa réaction l'avait fait s'arrêter. Greg avait alors pris sa tête entre ses mains et dit, « Si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé, je vais devoir te faire souffrir d'une façon qu'un homme ne devrait jamais avoir à souffrir. » Ce qui avait provoqué une crise de fou rire chez les deux amants.

Harry dormit encore dans le fauteuil près du feu cette nuit. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de dormir dans leur lit. Il n'était plus capable de dormir sans somnifère. Harry savait que c'était une mauvaise habitude mais il n'en avait simplement rien à faire pour l'instant. Plus rien ne l'intéressait. Il avait perdu la chose la plus importante de sa vie et plus rien n'avait d'intérêt.

La fatalité avait porté un nouveau coup à Harry Potter. Si quelqu'un l'avait regardé attentivement, il aurait remarqué qu'il avait commencé à porter de longues manches alors même que c'était encore l'été. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on s'en préoccupe. Il n'avait vu réellement que les parents de Greg et le personnel de sa pharmacie depuis que celui qu'il aimait était mort et cela ne faisait que trois jours. Harry avait commencé à se mutiler.

Le jour suivant l'identification du corps de Greg, il avait sérieusement pensé à se suicider. Rejoindre Greg. Il pouvait facilement se tuer avec la magie, mais il avait décidé qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus « réel » et de plus douloureux. Quelque chose qu'il pouvait voir. Il voulait être capable de voir la vie le quitter, goutte à goutte. Il s'était assis dans la salle de bain avec un couteau dans la main et avait coupé doucement la peau de son poignet, où il voyait la veine. Doucement au début. Juste suffisamment pour érafler la surface et voir le sang perler sur sa peau. Pouvait-il le faire ? Il pouvait. Le voulait-il ? C'était une question difficile. Il ne voulait plus être là. Il le savait très bien, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il crut pendant une brève période qu'il ne devrait pas se tuer. Il réfléchit à ses actions passées, il irait certainement directement en enfer par voie expresse. Il avait peut-être débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, mais il avait tué trop de gens et était responsable de la mort de beaucoup trop dans le processus. Est-ce que la fin pouvait justifier les moyens ? Harry ne le pensait pas. La vie d'une personne n'est pas plus importante que la vie d'une autre. Chaque personne morte pendant la guerre était aussi importante que lui ou que n'importe qui d'autre. Les âmes des innombrables personnes mortes pesaient lourd sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Il ne pouvait pas se suicider. Mais il pouvait se faire souffrir. Voir le sang couler goutte à goutte de son bras, le fascinait et pendant un bref instant, il ne souffrait plus de la mort de Greg. Il n'avait plus mal et il n'avait pas l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait trouvé une libération. Quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer au lieu de se focaliser sur la place vide dans son cœur. Voir son sang couler était fascinant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelque chose de si commun pouvait être si relaxant. Il passa le couteau sur son poignet encore et encore. Sentir le petit aiguillon de douleur quand le couteau tranchait la chair et regarder les perles de sang pouvait lui faire tout oublier pendant un court instant. Il avait le contrôle. Il était libre. Et il était fasciné de voir que tant de sang pouvait venir d'une si petite blessure.

L'aiguillon de ses blessures, la douleur de l'alcool quand il l'appliquait sur ses plaies le distrayait de son chagrin.

« Ah Greg, que ferais-je sans toi ? »

* * *

Seuls les proches avaient été conviés à l'enterrement. Harry, était assis entre les parents de Greg. Il était engourdi. Après le service, il fut incapable d'aller voir le corps dans le cercueil. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il voulait se souvenir de Greg tel qu'il était quand il était en vie et non couché dans un cercueil. Il s'excusa et sortit prendre l'air. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait rapidement dans le parc. Il s'arrêta au bord d'une petite rivière, la longea et essaya de s'éclaircir les idées. Il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Il avait besoin d'un plan. Il était plus fort que ça. Il était un survivant. Après tout, pensa-t-il sèchement, c'est ce pourquoi il était né : pour survivre ?

Il s'assit sur le bord du lac et réfléchit à sa position. Il savait qu'il devait déménager, peut-être même quitter Londres. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. _Bien jouer, Potter._ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. _S'enfuir encore. Tu sembles faire ça souvent, non ? _« Dégage !» Claqua-t-il à sa petite voix. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour le dévisager. Il rougit.

« Ah, les moustiques. Je ne les supporte pas. Gros mangeurs, aussi » Marmonna-t-il pour les gens autour de lui qui attendaient une explication.

_Continue ton chemin. Maintenant tout le monde pense que tu es pris entre deux feux. Boucle-la !_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il était en train de se lever pour partir quand une page perdue de journal entra en collision avec sa jambe. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait, la rejeta de surprise. Les images bougeaient. Mais seules les images de journaux sorciers bougeaient. Un sorcier n'aurait pas été assez inconscient pour jeter son journal dans un parc moldu, quand même ?

Harry se pencha à nouveau et le ramassa. Le journal faisait de la publicité pour divers objets comme des balais. Une page était consacrée aux recherches d'emplois et une en particulier attira son attention. Le collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, recherchait un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je parie que le poste est toujours maudit. » Gloussa Harry. Il allait le jeter quand il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette publicité avait attiré son intérêt mais il plia la page et la glissa dans sa poche. Il avança un peu pour se cacher derrière des arbres dans le parc et transplana à son appartement de Londres pour réfléchir un peu plus à cette publicité.

* * *

Harry s'assit à la table de la cuisine, la page de journal posée devant lui. D'un côté, il voulait le poste. Hermione et Ron lui manquaient. Se réveiller entouré par la magie et vivre dans la magie lui manquait. D'un autre côté, il s'était lavé les mains du monde sorcier pour toujours. A Londres, il était Jason Green, un chimiste. Dans le monde sorcier, il était un héros, un sauveur, Celui Qui a Survécu, une tête de poupée pour tous ceux qui le regardaient. Personne ne s'intéressait à ce que cela impliquait et personne ne se souciait des effets que ça avait sur lui. Il était responsable d'innombrable morts. Ils étaient morts pour que lui puisse poursuivre l'objectif pour lequel il était né. Les gens associaient Harry Potter à Voldemort. Ils n'associaient pas Harry Potter au jambon, qu'il aimait, pour l'instant. Ils n'associaient pas Harry Potter avec le café qu'il aimait aussi.

Il aimait sa vie, mais tout lui rappelait Greg. Le monde sorcier n'avait rien à voir avec son amant. Il pensa que ça pourrait être bien s'il pouvait y retourner une année, pour cicatriser. Loin de tout ce qu'il associait à Greg ou à la vie qu'il menait avec lui.

'_Mais ce sera l'Enfer. Tout le monde voudra savoir où j'étais. Tout le monde voudra me voir et ils tourneront autour de moi comme si j'étais un maudit spécimen._' Pensa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on regarde bêtement, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on ait pitié de moi. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas me laisser tranquille ? » Cria-t-il pour lui-même. Ce soudain éclat de colère déclencha un peu de magie, la télévision vacilla dans le salon et s'alluma.

« Merde, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ce ne sera jamais le cas si je repars. » Dit doucement Harry pour lui. Il allait éteindre la télé, mais le programme l'attira. Il s'agissait d'une interview exclusive des réalisateurs et du personnel qui avaient travaillé sur le film « La Famille Adams » et sur ses effets spéciaux. Le maquillage nécessaire pour maquiller la Chose avait capté son attention.

Plus il y pensait, plus il pensait que ça pouvait marcher. Il serait capable de se cacher dans le monde sorcier si personne ne le reconnaissait. Pendant son entraînement sévère lors de la guerre, on lui avait appris comment fonctionnent les charmes complexes de dissimulation. Il pouvait facilement modifier son apparence. Il n'avait qu'un problème : il ne pouvait pas modifier la couleur de ses yeux. Et la couleur de ses yeux, était aussi connue que sa cicatrice. Les lentilles de couleur pourraient s'occuper de ce problème.

Harry avait maintenant l'opportunité de le faire. Mais plus important, le voulait-il ? Il était suffisamment honnête pour admettre qu'il était curieux de voir le monde sorcier à nouveau. Mais il avait aussi peur des souvenirs douloureux qu'il allait devoir affronter. Il s'était installé dans le monde moldu parce qu'il n'y avait pas de souvenirs douloureux (sauf les Dursley, mais il pouvait les éviter). Maintenant il n'avait plus d'endroit où s'enfuir. Il y avait de la douleur des deux côtés de la ligne. Que pouvait-il faire ? Visiter le monde sorcier serait difficile, mais une nouvelle vie sans Greg le serait aussi.

Il décida d'écrire à Albus pour poser sa candidature. S'il était effectivement pris, il s'en inquièterait plus tard.

Il passa toute la soirée à composer la lettre pour Albus. Il fallait qu'elle glisse sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de référence ou d'expérience antérieure et il ne pouvait pas avouer où il était allé à l'école. Jason Green n'existe nulle part dans le monde sorcier, sauf à Gringotts où il possède un compte. Il envoya la lettre avec Hedwige qui vivait encore avec lui et avala quelques somnifères avant de s'endormir dans la cuisine.

* * *

Le jour suivant se leva lumineux. _C'est sacrément typique. Une personne est morte et le matin doit être joyeux ! _Il fut surpris de trouver Hedwige devant lui à son réveil, la patte tendue vers lui.

_C'était rapide. Albus doit être désespéré !_

Il prit la lettre de la patte de la chouette et la lue rapidement.

_Cher M. Green,_

_Nous avons pris connaissances de votre lettre de motivation et nous vous serions grée venir à un entretien au collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, ce matin à 10h._

_J'attends avec impatience de vous rencontrer,_

_Veuillez agréer,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

« Mon Dieu ! Il est 9h30. Je dois me dépêcher.

Harry mit rapidement quelques vêtements propres et transplana pour Près au Lard et se dirigea vers le château en réfléchissant à un moyen de conserver son identité secrète face à cet homme intelligent qui était le directeur de l'école.

* * *

Note de la traductrice : ne tenez pas compte du fait qu'Hedwige ait été envoyée. On ne la revoit plus par la suite et sa présence n'a aucune incidence sur la suite des évènements. Faites comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre hibou. 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

« Mon Dieu ! Il est 9h30. Je dois me dépêcher.

Harry mit rapidement quelques vêtements propres, transplana pour Prè au Lard et se dirigea vers le château en réfléchissant à un moyen de conserver son identité secrète face à cet homme intelligent qu'était le directeur de l'école.

* * *

Harry s'arrêta dans un petit pub entre le village de Prè au Lard et l'école pour aller aux toilettes et placer son charme de dissimulation. Il s'assura que la salle de bain était vide et verrouilla magiquement la porte afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il se mit devant le miroir et regarda son reflet avec attention. Que faire ? Pensa-t-il. Il ne voulait rien faire de trop drastique parce qu'il avait besoin de se souvenir comment recréer l'image. Il élargit un peu sa mâchoire et rendit son nez un peu moins anguleux. Il essaya de cacher sa cicatrice mais cette chose ne voulait pas disparaître. Une légère forme d'éclair apparaissait encore sur son front, mais il pouvait la couvrir facilement avec ses cheveux qu'il avait magiquement adoucit et aplatit. Il pensa avec amusement à ses cheveux désordonnés et lourds. Ils ajoutaient de la hauteur à sa taille et il semblait affreusement plus petit sans ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Il les avait aussi éclaircis et étaient maintenant châtains clairs, un peu comme ceux de Greg pensa Harry avec tristesse. _Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment,_ se dit-il en refoulant les larmes qui le menaçaient.

« Arrête-toi ! » S'admonesta t'il à haute voix en se frappant le visage. « Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça maintenant. » Il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un appareil photo moldu qu'il avait magiquement rétréci pour qu'il tienne dans sa poche. Il prit une photo de lui pour se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait quand il essaierait de replacer le charme de dissimulation. Il réduisit à nouveau le polaroïd et l'appareil photo puis les remit dans sa poche. Maintenant ses yeux. Il sortit l'étui qui contenait les lentilles de contact de Greg. Greg avait une très mauvaise vue, mais celle d'Harry était bien pire. Elles étaient marron. Les yeux de Greg étaient marrons clairs et il achetait des lentilles marron foncé parce qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment la couleur de ses yeux.

Ses yeux se voilèrent à leur vue. « Merde, je ne peux vraiment pas le faire. » Harry fut submergé momentanément par ses souvenirs.

_« Greg, c'est dégoûtant. Comment peux-tu faire ça tous les jours ! »_

_« Laisse tomber, c'est juste des lentilles. Beaucoup de personnes en mettent. Tu écarquilles simplement les yeux, comme ça. »_

_« Oh. Eloigne-toi de moi quand tu ouvres tes yeux de cette façon, je viens juste de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Ouche ! Arrête de toucher ta pupille. C'est dégoûtant. »_

_« Tu es une telle fille Jason. Ca ne fait pas mal. »_

_« Comment peux- tu supporter d'avoir ces choses là dans tes yeux toute la journée ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas si mal chéri, on a juste l'impression d'avoir un grain de poussière dans l'œil. Penses-tu, j'admets que mes lunettes sont beaucoup plus confortables, mais elles s'embuaient dans la cuisine. Ainsi, je vois mieux ce que je fais quand il y a de la fumée et des objets pointus tout autour de moi. »_

_« Tu as raison. Mais c'est toujours dégoûtant. »_

Harry aspergea son visage d'eau froide et sécha ses larmes. Il essaya de réguler sa respiration ce qui était assez difficile puisque sa poitrine était comprimée. « Laisse tomber Potter. », Se dit-il.

« Bien, maintenant je peux le faire. » Il prit l'une des lentilles et essaya de la mettre. Il tira sur la partie basse de sa paupière et laissa la lentille tomber par terre.

« Merde » Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, « Bien jouer Potter. C'est bon de savoir que tu es encore en forme, toi. Si tu ne te trahis pas, ta maudite maladresse le fera. » Il remit ses lunettes et passa les cinq minutes suivantes à genoux, à chercher la lentille.

« Bien » dit-il en la ramassant. Il s'assit contre le mur. « Ce ne doit pas être si difficile, Greg le faisait tout le temps. » _Greg était aussi un géni culinaire et était sacrément plus coordonné que tu ne l'es._

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte et d'essai infructueux, il finit, avec une large dose de chance, par les mettre.

« Merde, j'aurais dû y penser un peu plus. »

Greg avait peut-être une mauvaise vue, mais la prescription des lentilles de Greg n'était pas assez forte pour Harry. Il pouvait voir, en quelque sorte, s'il se concentrait sur les formes devant lui.

« Bon, j'aurais acheté mes propres lentilles si Dumbledore m'avait laissé un peu plus de temps avant l'entretient. En parlant de ça, je vais être vraiment en retard. »

Il regarda son reflet une nouvelle fois, pour autant qu'il puisse voir de toute façon, et dit, « Tu vas devoir faire quelque chose au sujet de cette habitude de te parler à toi-même. C'est perturbant ! »

* * *

Harry approchait les limites de l'école, essoufflé et avec appréhension. Tout semblait pareil. Tout paraissait exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. _Bon, à quoi t'attendais-tu_ ? Il fut accueilli par Minerva MacGonagall qui était aussi imposante que ce dont il se rappelait, mais cela était tempéré par le sourire chaleureux et amical avec lequel elle le salua.

« M. Green, merci d'être arrivé aussi vite. Je me rends compte que le directeur vous a laissé très peu de temps pour vous préparer, mais, eh bien, il était, simplement heureux de recevoir une candidature. Je suis le professeur MacGonagall, mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Minerva. Nous sommes tous amis. Oh, bonté divine, vous boitez. Vous auriez dû nous en informer, nous nous serions arrangés pour aller vous chercher. »

« Non, non, ma cheville va bien. C'est une vieille blessure. Elle n'est ne me fait pas du tout souffrir mais elle n'a jamais eu la chance de guérir correctement. Mais dites-moi, il n'y a eu qu'UNE seule candidature ? Comme seulement une ? »

« Oh, non. Les candidatures. Il en a eu plusieurs, beaucoup. Par ici, s'il vous plait. »

Harry trébucha sur la première marche. _Maudites lentilles_. « Uhm, vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide. Votre cheville- »

« Non, merci Minerva. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

_Hmm, ouais, le poste est toujours maudit_, pensa Harry. _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Improvise, tu le fais souvent._

Dans une crise de paranoïa, Harry pensa, _Maudit Malfoy_ ! _Ma cheville va-t-elle me trahir_ ? Il soupira. _Ne sois pas ridicule, Potter._ Harry avait entre autre reçu cette blessure, lors la bataille finale entre le bien et le mal. Lucius Malfoy était resté aux côtés de son maître et Harry avait dû se battre avec lui avant de pouvoir atteindre Voldemort. La forme de Lucius, s'était effondrée devant lui, sous l'effet d'un sort douloureux. Harry le pensait au mieux inconscient, au pire mort. Il les avait surpris tous les deux, quand l'homme mourant avait rampé silencieusement jusqu'à lui et poussé sa baguette à travers la cheville d'Harry, en lui jetant un sort. Harry avait été distrait pendant son combat contre Voldemort. La baguette s'était logée dans sa cheville et avait fracassé l'os. Le sort s'était libéré à l'intérieur de son corps et avait provoqué des dommages irréparables aux muscles et tendons de sa cheville et de son pied. Harry avait réussi à arracher la baguette, mais les dommages étaient déjà faits.

Quand Dumbledore avait trouvé Harry, après la bataille, il était inconscient, sur le sol. Dumbledore l'avait transporté à Sainte Mangouste, il n'était donc pas au courant qu'il boitait. _Bien, c'est une chose de moins à s'inquiéter de toute façon._

Minerva le sortit de sa rêverie, en prononçant le mot de passe qui mène aux quartiers du directeur, « cacahouète à la praline » et lui dit de monter les escaliers. Le directeur l'attendrait à la porte.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de ce conseil. Il savait parfaitement bien comment atteindre le bureau du directeur. Après tout, il avait passé suffisamment de temps là quand il était étudiant puis en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix pendant la guerre.

En s'approchant de la porte, il entendit des voix venant du bureau.

« Vous vous méprenez sur mes paroles, Remus. Je n'ai pas du tout dit ça. Tout ce que je dis, est que nous le cherchons depuis des années, Remus, des années. Sept ans en fait. Laissez tomber. Harry est parti et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Il s'est extrêmement bien caché. »

« Et si cette fois c'était la bonne Albus ? Et si-»

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que cette piste pourrait mener quelque part alors que toutes les autres n'ont rien donné ? Remus, ça fait sept ans. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu. Harry ne veut pas être trouvé. Nous devons respecter sa décision. Pourquoi ramener cela aujourd'hui Remus ? »

« C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, Albus. Il doit avoir vingt six ans. C'est un jeune homme maintenant. » Un reniflement se fit entendre du bureau.

« Je sais Remus. Il me manque aussi. » Dit Albus doucement. « Allez vous reposer. Je passerai ce soir, vers l'heure du dîner. Pour l'instant, j'attends quelqu'un pour un entretient, pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rien de moins. Voyons voir si celui-ci durera. »

« Vous avez raison, Albus. Je vous quitte. Je vous attends vers dix-neuf heures alors ? »

« Ca me semble parfait, Remus. » Sur ces paroles, Remus disparut de la cheminée.

Harry se sentait mal élevé d'avoir écouté une conversation privée, mais été aussi choqué que les gens le cherchent toujours. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'on le recherche quelque temps mais pas autant. Il était heureux d'avoir pris toutes ces précautions. Il savait qu'Albus avait un large réseau moldu, qui pouvait suivre la trace d'un acte aussi simple qu'un changement de nom. Tout ce qu'il aurait eu à faire était d'examiner le nom Harry Potter et il aurait été facile de le retrouver.

Aussi rusé qu'Albus puisse l'être, Harry était fier de lui. Il avait été plus futé que son vieux mentor sur cette affaire. Il s'était arrangé pour avoir les papiers légaux et changer de nom dans un petit registre où il y avait peu de papiers à suivre. Il avait ensuite effacé, subtilement et avec talent, l'incident de la mémoire de tous ceux avec qui il était entré en contact au journal et s'était également arrangé pour que les papiers soient envoyés directement au bureau central afin de s'assurer que personne ne se souvienne de l'évènement. Il a été si loin, qu'il avait même placé un sort de dissimulation sur le journal. De cette manière si une personne le lit, il verra que Neville Black est devenu John Smith. Cependant, si un jour il avait besoin du document original, il pourrait alors retourner au bureau central, retirer le document et enlever le charme. Il n'était pas bête au point de détruire la copie originale d'un document légal. _L'une de tes meilleures trouvailles Potter_. _Ca impressionnerait même Snape_, pensa-t-il et c'était important, si l'on considérait que Snape était l'espion des espions et était imbattable dans les jeux d'intrigue et de ruse.

_Albus a-t-il dit que je lui manquais aussi ? Ha, il regrette de ne plus avoir un puissant sorcier à ses côtés qui puisse s'occuper de ce qui arrive_, pensa Harry amèrement. _Et c'est vrai_ pensa-t-il avec surprise, _c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui_.

Il eut l'impression qu'Albus était soudain sorti et le saluait, « M. Green, jeune homme, s'il vous plait, entrez. Voulez-vous du thé ? Un gâteau ? Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir faim. »

« Non, merci Monsieur et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Jason. »

« S'il vous plait appelez-moi Albus. Asseyez-vous, voulez-vous ? »

Harry boita jusqu'à la chaise et s'assit confortablement. Albus le regarda attentivement tout le temps.

« Nous avons une excellente infirmière dans notre personnel Jason, voulez-vous qu'elle regarde votre cheville ? Je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangera pas. » Lui proposa Albus.

« Non, non. Merci Monsieur. C'est une vieille blessure que je me suis faite en faisant du sport. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Je ne la sens plus. Je boite simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas guéri correctement. Les moldus guérissent, c'est tout. »

Albus s'installa dans le chintz mou et se servit une tasse de thé. Il en but une gorgée et dit, « J'étais très heureux de recevoir votre candidature. Que faites-vous exactement ? »

« Je suis chimiste, Albus, dans le Londres moldu. Je possède en fait, ma propre pharmacie. »

« Aimez-vous ce que vous faites ? »

« Oui, énormément. »

« Alors, si vous le permettez, pourquoi voulez-vous changer de profession ? »

Harry se débattit pour lui donner une réponse. Les larmes lui piquaient déjà les yeux. Il serra les dents et contracta sa mâchoire. Il se concentra pour réguler sa respiration. Il ne devait pas s'effondrer ici. C'était une innocente question. Tout le monde l'aurait posé, mais Harry ne s'y était pas préparé et il fut pris par surprise.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose. et j'ai besoin d'un changement. quelque chose qui puisse devenir une routine après un certain temps. Je cherchais un nouveau défi. »

Il tâtonnait pour donner une réponse plausible et espérait vivement que ce serait suffisant.

Albus continua à siroter son thé. « Oh oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Je ne pensais pas rester aussi longtemps directeur mais ce travail et cette école en particulier, offre d'uniques défis. Une chose pour chacun, je dirai. » Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. « Vous avez reçu un entraînement sorcier ? »

« Oui. »

« Où êtes-vous allez à l'école Jason ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir eu en tant qu'étudiant. »

Harry avait prévu cette question. Il avait passé le temps entre Prè au Lard et l'école à répéter les réponses qu'il pourrait donner à ce genre de question.

« Eh bien, j'ai été formé dans une petite école du sud. Nous n'étions qu'une trentaine et ce n'était pas vraiment une école mais un petit groupe de personnes. Un sorcier supervisait notre enseignement. Je vous assure que je suis qualifié pour enseigner le sujet. En fait, je serai heureux de vous faire une démonstration si vous voulez tester mes capacités, si vous le jugez nécessaire. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, Jason. Vous dites avoir été élevé dans le sud ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais votre accent vient de Londres. »

« Oui. Je suis né ici, mais je suis parti dans le sud très jeune. Je viens de revenir et comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas perdu mon accent. Ou peut être l'ai-je repris. Les accents britanniques sont assez forts et assez faciles à avoir, n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ? »

_Mon vieux_, pensa Harry, _c'était plus que légèrement boiteux. J'ai porté des pulls en laine moins filandreux que cette histoire. Bon, il n'a pas l'air de douter de moi, mais avec Albus, on ne sait jamais._

« Bien dit. Moi-même, j'adore les distractions moldues. Je crois me souvenir d'une jeune artiste, Miss Keylie Minogue. Ma nièce l'adore. Je crois qu'elle est australienne, mais maintenant elle me parait plus britannique qu'australienne. Je pense personnellement que ça doit être ça. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. »

_Whew_, pensa Harry. Il rit avec Albus. « Puis-je vous offrir une autre tasse de thé ? » Lui demanda Albus.

Harry venait de remarquer qu'il était si nerveux qu'il avait déjà fini son thé et essayait de boire dans une tasse vide. « Oui, s'il vous plait, Albus. »

Harry prit la tasse et la lui tendit. Il parvint à renverser le thé sur le tapis.

« Albus, je suis désolé. Je vais-. » _Merde. Merde. Merde_.

Albus gloussa. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon garçon. » D'un geste de sa baguette, la tache disparut. Il remplit à nouveau la tasse d'Harry et cette fois, celui-ci se concentra et la repris avec succès.

« Quel genre de chose enseignerez-vous cette année, Jason ? »

Harry fut surpris, « N'avez-vous pas besoin de voir mes références ou mes expériences antérieures avant de me proposer le poste, Albus ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, Jason. »

« Vous ne savez rien à mon sujet. Pour ce que vous en savez, je pourrai être le prochain 'Vous Savez Qui'. »

Albus gloussa. _Que serait-il arrivé, s'il ne lui avait pas offert le poste ?_ Se demanda-t-il silencieusement. A voix haute, il dit, « Je suis sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas Jason. Si vous l'étiez Fumseck ne vous aurez pas laissé en ma compagnie. Vous voyez, les phoenix sont extrêmement loyaux. Et il est un excellent juge de caractère. Alors, qu'allez-vous enseigner Jason ? »

Harry tournait sa tasse de thé dans sa main,« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont abordé les années précédentes, mais je pensais commencer en leur enseignant à se défendre correctement. Ensuite, nous verrons les sorts et les contre sort les plus courants. Je pensais aussi qu'il leur serait avantageux d'étudier à la fois la théorie et la pratique. Alors… »

« Pourquoi cela ? » L'interrogea Albus.

« Et bien, mieux ils comprennent le fonctionnement des sorts et mieux ils comprendront la manière la plus efficace pour les bloquer. Ils ne vont pas simplement apprendre par cœur les mots pour lancer le sort ou le contre sort. Ils devront comprendre et ils devront être capables de les utiliser quand ils auront oublié les mots exacts. »

« C'est très bien pensé. Continuez s'il vous plait. »

« Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas réfléchi au-delà de cela. Je n'ai vu l'annonce qu'hier et je vous ai écrit dans le même temps. Je dois regarder quelques livres et voir ce que les étudiants ont déjà appris avant de pouvoir prendre une décision. »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry et Albus passèrent les deux heures suivantes à bavarder de sujets légers tels que leurs bonbons moldus préférés et les différences entre la vie sorcière et la vie moldue.

« Bien, Jason, notre premier conseil de classe aura lieu lundi prochain. L'école reprend quinze jours après, le lundi premier septembre. Bienvenu parmi nous. Vous pourrez emménager dans vos quartiers, lundi prochain à 9h du matin. La réunion est à 12h, vous aurez un peu de temps pour vous installer. Nous discuterons des programmes, mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'en prévoir un pour chaque classe, simplement les grandes lignes. Nous nous verrons alors. »

Albus conduisit Harry à l'escalier et le regarda descendre, une main sur le mur, comme s'il cherchait à sentir où il allait. _Etrange, mais je suis mal placé pour en parler je crois_. Sur ces mots, il ferma la porte et se demanda ce qu'il voulait manger à midi.

Harry fit lentement son chemin à travers l'escalier en spiral. Il pouvait à peine voir le nombre de marches et se tenait au mur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas tomber et se briser le cou.

« Jason, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« J'ai le poste Minerva. Je rejoins le personnel enseignant. »

« Toutes mes félicitations, mon cher. » S'écria-t-elle enthousiaste en le conduisant hors du château. « Je vous verrai à la réunion de prérentrée alors. Souvenez-vous simplement de- Ah, professeur Snape. »

« Professeur MacGonagall. Et qui est notre invité ? »

« Voici Jason Green, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Harry lui fit un signe de tête. Il n'avait pas pu voir le professeur Snape pâlir au dernier commentaire mais sentit monter la tension et l'air se refroidir alors que le professeur se dirigeait avec raideur vers le bureau du directeur en marmonnant des choses comme « Un autre idiot de professeur. Il n'aurait pas de problème s'il me laissait enseigner cette matière. »

Harry avait presque oublié que le professeur Snape postulait pour le poste depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Il se demanda paresseusement pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais eu. Il mit cette pensée de côté et se concentra à suivre Minerva sans se balafrer le visage en tombant sur une pierre.

« Voilà Jason, nous y sommes. Je vous verrai le jour de la réunion. »

Après s'être éloigné du château et avoir marché un peu, il enleva ses lentilles et remit ses lunettes. Il avait très mal à la tête parce qu'il avait utilisé toute la matinée, des lentilles dont la prescription était mauvaise. S'il parvenait à conserver son histoire toute l'année, ce serait un miracle. _Voyons voir, j'étais Harry Potter, prétendant être Jason Green. Maintenant, je suis Harry Potter prétendant être Jason Green, prétendant ne pas être Harry Potter. J'ai mal à la tête_, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers Prè au Lard. Arrivé là, il transplana pour atterrir chez lui.

A son appartement, il trouva de l'aspirine et s'installa sur le canapé. Il laissa l'aspirine agir sur son organisme et entendit presque la voix de Greg lui murmurer, « Dors, homme fatigué. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. » Il put presque sentir une douce main caresser son front douloureux et put presque sentir un baiser fantôme sur sa tempe. Harry s'endormit, les larmes trempant le coussin sur lequel sa tête reposée.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le jour avant de déménager pour Poudlard, vers 16h, Harry revint finalement dans son appartement. Il était presque vide maintenant. Il avait vendu presque tous ses meubles et venait de rentrer après avoir aidé à emporter les derniers à l'entrepôt qui les lui avait achetés. Les seuls objets qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à vendre avaient été les deux fauteuils dans lesquels lui et son amant s'asseyaient après le dîner, pour se détendre après une longue journée. Greg les avait achetés en cadeau pour Harry quand il avait emménagé dans l'appartement. Ils étaient irremplaçables.

Harry s'assit dans son fauteuil (il ne s'asseyait jamais dans celui de Greg) et frotta ses muscles douloureux. Il avait été au maximum de ses capacités physiques quand il s'entraînait pour la bataille à venir contre Voldemort. Il avait continué à s'entretenir après son départ du monde sorcier, mais il devait admettre qu'il était endolori depuis quelques jours. Il s'était levé de bonne heure pour aider les hommes de l'entrepôt à transporter les meubles. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais l'exercice vigoureux et la douleur des muscles étaient une bonne distraction. Il avait besoin de la distraction d'un travail difficile et de la compagnie des travailleurs.

Cela faisait deux semaines et il ne parvenait pas à mettre fin à son chagrin. Il se raisonnait en se disant que c'était normal. Son partenaire et lui étaient ensemble depuis sept ans. Deux semaines étaient trop peu pour laisser derrière quelque chose comme ça. De plus, il était plus ou moins tout seul depuis que son amant était parti. Il avait été aux funérailles avec les parents de Greg, mais avait préféré s'isoler depuis. Peut-être serait-il capable de faire des progrès et de restreindre son chagrin, une fois qu'il commencerait à enseigner et à s'impliquer dans la préparation des cours. Il serait dans un nouvel environnement et ferait face à de nouveaux défis.

Harry se leva et alla dans la chambre. Il avait loué une chambre pour la nuit dans une auberge de Pré au Lard et n'avait pas eu le temps d'emballer ses affaires avant de se faire enregistrer pour la soirée. Il avait essayé de le faire la semaine précédente, mais n'avait pas pu. Maintenant il n'avait plus d'excuse. Il devait le faire pour partir et déménager.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de l'armoire. Il avança la main pour caresser les vêtements de Greg. Harry commença à enlever les chemises et les pantalons mais s'arrêta rapidement. Il approcha l'une des chemises de son visage et inspira profondément. Il pouvait encore sentir l'eau de Cologne musquée sur la chemise. Il regarda les vêtements et sourit. Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne avec tant de goût différent dans le choix de ses affaires que Greg. Il portait tout, du jeans et chemises aux shorts de sport et haut militaire, des chemises et pantalons aux pantalons serrés en cuir très à la mode. Il se souvenait avoir été choqué quand Greg était venu emménager chez lui, par le nombre de vêtements qu'il possédait. Il se rappelait l'avoir aidé à ranger.

_« Comment trouves-tu le temps et l'occasion de tout porter ? »_

_« Eh bien, apparemment, je ne les mets pas tous en même temps, mais restes dans les environs chéri et je te montrerai comment je les porte. » Répliqua Greg avec un sourire sexy._

_Harry adorait ce sourire. Il abandonna la chemise qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger et épingla son amant contre la porte de l'armoire et l'embrassa passionnément, écrasant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne rangèrent plus grand-chose après ça._

Harry s'éclaircit les idées et regarda l'heure. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait être à l'auberge à l'heure. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner les vêtements de Greg. Il préférerait couper son bras droit. Il les plia soigneusement et les mit dans son sac de voyage. Il les prenait avec lui. Une fois la difficile tache terminée, il lui restait peu de temps pour s'occuper de ses propres affaires. Il regarda une dernière fois la chambre vide. L'ombre de Greg était partout, en particulier dans cette pièce.

La douleur le submergea. Il avait besoin de son amant, de son partenaire, de sa moitié. Il eut une idée. Il ouvrit le sac de Greg et sortit une chemise à manche longue en coton bleue et un jean. Il sortit des chaussettes. Ils avaient une musculature similaire, légers et minces, mais bien proportionnés. Harry était plus petit de quelques centimètres.

Il enleva ses vêtements et prit la chemise. Il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire. En temps normal, il ne faisait pas attention à lui, après tout, il savait à quoi il ressemblait et il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'il y voyait, de toute façon. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, la chemise à la main, il s'approcha de son reflet. Les muscles saillirent sous sa peau quand il bougea devant le miroir. Il avança la main pour toucher l'image.

« Des cicatrices. Tant de cicatrices. De tant de batailles. » Harry se souvenait de la première fois que Greg les avait vues. Ils revenaient d'un dîner intime et, sous l'effet d'une pulsion, Harry l'avait invité dans son appartement.

_Ils s'embrassaient profondément et avec passion. Harry poussait Greg à travers l'appartement en direction de la chambre. Les mains de son futur amant tirèrent la chemise du pantalon. Greg la fit passer par-dessus sa tête et la jeta dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta pour regarder Harry. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était mal à l'aise. Oh Dieu, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas qu'il va partir, pensa déséspéremment Harry. Mais les mains de Greg ne quittèrent pas le corps d'Harry._

_« Comment as-tu eu toutes ces cicatrices, Jason ? La pharmacologue n'est pas aussi violente, si ? »_

_Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il voit ses cicatrices ce soir là et il n'était pas préparé. Il essaya de réfléchir rapidement, mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas très bien à ce moment-là, quelque chose à voir avec les hormones._

_« J'ai eu un accident de voiture, il y a quelques années. »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Mon ami et moi étions dans la voiture. Il conduisait. Une voiture a fait un écart de notre côté de la route. Je ne me souviens plus très bien. Je me rappelle qu'il y avait beaucoup de cris et de grosses lumières brillantes. Et je me souviens m'être réveillé à l'hôpital une semaine plus tard. Mon ami était mort ainsi que tous ceux de l'autre voiture. J'ai eu de la chance. »_

_« Un accident de voiture ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Des cicatrices de part et d'autre de ton corps ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Ca a dû être l'enfer. »_

_« Ca l'était. »_

_Greg et Harry reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêtés._

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Harry enfila les vêtements de Greg. Il enroula les manches de la chemise deux fois et fit de même avec les jambes du pantalon. _Pas trop mal, _pensa-t-il. Il se sentait étrangement réconforté maintenant et il eut l'impression que ça lui redonnait l'énergie dont il manquait depuis deux semaines. Il rétrécit ses bagages et les deux fauteuils puis transplana à l'auberge où on lui montra la petite chambre qui serait sienne pour la nuit.

« Le dîner vous attend en bas, Monsieur, si vous êtes d'accord. Ou peut-être préférez-vous que je vous l'apporte ici ? » Demanda l'employée.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment mangé régulièrement depuis quinze jours maintenant mais il avait vraiment faim ce soir. _Certainement à cause de tout le travail que j'ai accompli avec les meubles._

« Je vous suis. » Répliqua-t-il en mettant ses bagages rétrécis dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il s'en occuperait plus tard.

* * *

Le dîner fut ordinaire et Harry passa une soirée tranquille à discuter oisivement avec les autres clients de l'auberge. Il avait brièvement pensé manger dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas été en contact avec ce monde depuis sept ans et il espérait être capable d'obtenir quelques informations sur ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ. Tout ce qu'il apprit fut qu'après la défaite de Voldemort, les choses étaient plus ou moins tranquilles. Il y avait eu des rumeurs comme quoi une force ténébreuse essayait de reprendre du pouvoir et de rallier des opposants à la lumière, et chaque fois qu'un crime était commis, ces rumeurs refaisaient surface. Les gens étaient encore anxieux. Ils n'avaient pas connu la paix depuis si longtemps, qu'ils pensaient tout de suite au pire. _Peux pas dire que je les blâme vraiment. Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez._

* * *

« J'espère que vous aimez ces pièces Jason. Vous êtes libre de les arranger comme il vous plaira. Changez le décor si vous le souhaitez. »

« Minerva, ces pièces sont charmantes. Merci. » Les pièces étaient réellement charmantes et déjà bien meublées. Il y avait un grand salon et une grande cheminée. Une kitchenette meublée était adjointe au salon et il y avait une chambre spacieuse reliée à la salle de bain. Il y avait, enfin, reliée au salon, une pièce que Minerva avait appelé un bureau mais qu'il pouvait utiliser comme il le désirait.

« Je vous laisse, alors. Je reviendrai vers midi moins le quart vous montrer où se déroule la réunion du personnel. » Et elle ferma silencieusement la porte derrière elle, laissant Harry admirer ses quartiers et se demander ce qu'il devait faire et par où commencer.

Le seul problème de cette suite était que les murs étaient peints en vert et argent et que les meubles y étaient assortis. La dernière personne à l'avoir occupée devait être un serpentard. Il devait changer cela. Il se concentra et libéra sa magie, laissant savoir aux murs que bleu était une couleur beaucoup plus jolie que le vert. Les pièces répondirent et bientôt les pièces et les meubles furent décorés d'une variation et d'une nuance de bleu, sa couleur préférée.

Une fois fait, il déballa ses affaires dans sa chambre, ce qui ne prit pas autant de temps qu'il s'y était attendu s'il considérait la difficulté qu'il avait eue à l'appartement. Il hésita un moment. Il tenait un cadre de photo de lui et de son amant. Il décida de le mettre dans le tiroir supérieur de sa commode. Quand il se sentirait un peu mieux, il la placerait dessus. Pour l'instant, ça le faisait trop souffrir.

Il remarqua qu'il portait toujours les vêtements de la veille et décida qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se changer. Après tout, personne ne savait qu'il avait dormi avec et il n'avait à voir le personnel que brièvement de toute façon.

La seule de bain fut sa destination suivante. En tant que chimiste, il avait toujours un stock de médicaments. Après avoir rangé ce qui appartenait à la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il n'avait presque plus de comprimés pour la tête ni de somnifères. Il devait aller faire un tour à Londres. En tant que chimiste, les seuls médicaments qu'il prenait sans les concocter lui-même étaient les aspirines. Il préférait autrement mélanger lui-même ses propres médicaments, conçus pour ses besoins spécifiques et pour son propre corps. Il pensa que puisqu'il était ici, il pourrait préparer quelques potions qui pourraient servir ses objectifs. Il avait eu de très bonnes bases en potions pendant les années où il s'entraînait en vue de la bataille contre Voldemort. Ses entraîneurs lui avaient dit qu'il était indispensable qu'il puisse faire ses propres poisons, antidotes, sérum, médicaments, baumes apaisants, et beaucoup plus. En tant qu'étudiant du professeur Snape, Harry avait été au mieux indifférent. Avec Kingsley Shackelbolt, un auror du ministère engagé pour l'entraîner, il avait excellé dans son apprentissage. Il avait finalement poursuivi une carrière de pharmacologiste quand il avait quitté le monde sorcier.

Mais il se sentait plus à l'aise en prenant des médicaments moldus, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'en passer. _C'est juste le temps que je me remette sur pied. Je n'en aurais plus besoin après._

Après avoir modifié le bureau pour qu'il puisse s'adapter au besoin d'un professeur et d'un chercheur (faire des plans de leçon et corriger des copies) comme des besoins d'un pharmacologiste et de fabriquant de potions, il lui restait quelques temps avant que Minerva ne vienne le chercher. Il décida de prendre son petit déjeuner pendant qu'il attendait. Il prit la valise de Greg et alla à la cuisine. Après avoir identifié le corps de son amant, il avait essayé de faire son propre café, mais il ne pouvait rien faire à la cuisine avec les ustensiles de Greg qui le dévisageaient de chaque coin de la pièce. Il les avait emballés et les avait emmenés avec lui quand il avait déménagé. Ils étaient venus avec lui à Poudlard et Harry fit attention de les placer dans la kitchenette avant de se faire des toasts et du café.

* * *

Harry connaissait déjà très bien son chemin dans Poudlard, mais il se laissa guider par Minerva qui lui présenta les différentes pièces et passages. Il acquiesçait et posait les questions polies et appropriées. Elle avançait d'un pas lent et ennuyeux parce qu'elle était inutilement inquiète de son boîtage permanent. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait avancer plus vite. En fait, elle lui signala qu'elle marchait à la même allure que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait guidé dans l'école et il ne s'était pas plaint alors.

C'était vrai, mais il tâtonnait alors, à moitié aveugle à cause des lentilles de Greg. Il était, depuis, allé chez l'ophtalmologiste et avait plusieurs étuis de lentilles colorées qui correspondaient parfaitement à sa vue, et il voyait très clairement. Il avait gardé celles de Greg dans un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit. Il soupira et se résigna à l'inquiétude de la sous-directrice.

« Et voici la salle commune du personnel. Le personnel peut l'utiliser quand il le souhaite. Nous l'utilisons aussi pour les réunions. Nous sommes donc arrivés. Laissez-moi vous présenter à tout le monde.

Et ainsi commença les longues introductions. Il connaissait déjà un grand nombre de professeurs, présents quand il était étudiant. Il y avait quelques adjonctions au personnel et Harry s'arrêta net quand il fut introduit auprès de Hermione Weasley, professeur d'arithmancie et de Ron Weasley, professeur d'études moldues. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi surpris. Hermione aurait fait soit de la recherche soit de l'enseignement. Mais que fait Ron ici ? Et ils sont mariés ? Ca alors. Ai-je donc manqué tant de choses, _pensa Harry. Il remercia mentalement l'exténuant entraînement qu'il avait dû endurer plus jeune pour paraître calme en dehors alors qu'il venait de recevoir un tel choc. Il débita l'approprié « Heureux de vous rencontrer » et fut rapidement conduit à un siège. La réunion allait commencer. Il était assis à côté du professeur Snape._ Encore ma maudite chance._ Jura-t-il.

Il écouta Albus faire quelques commentaires sur les rénovations à faire au château ainsi que les modifications à effectuer pour la sécurité et la défense autour du bâtiment. Quand le directeur l'introduisit officiellement au personnel en tant que nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Snape ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre et de demander à parler en privé avec le directeur, « Cela ne peut-il pas attendre, Severus ? »

« Non, monsieur le directeur, je ne pense pas. »

« S'il vous plait, parlez entre vous quelques minutes. » Soupira Albus alors qu'il se levait avec le professeur Snape pour aller dans un coin de la pièce. Ils discutaient à voix basse. Le professeur Snape faisait des gestes avec ses mains, jetait des regards dans sa direction et le désignait assez régulièrement pendant leur conversation.

Harry avait un certain talent pour lire sur les lèvres. Ce talent lui avait souvent rendu service pendant la guerre. Il avait été assez malchanceux pour avoir été capturé et torturé un certain nombre de fois par des personnes à la recherche d'informations. Son audition avait souvent été affectée par la douleur qu'on lui infligeait ou avait été distraite par le bruit autour de lui. Ce talent utile lui avait souvent permis de savoir ce que disaient les gens autour de lui quand ils étaient assez bêtes pour parler entre eux alors qu'il pouvait les voir. Sur un champ de bataille, où il y a du bruit partout, il est parfois difficile d'entendre ce que disaient ses camarades. Ce talent réduisait le besoin de crier quand la personne était incapable d'utiliser le langage des sourds et malentendant. Harry sourit.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Albus, vous avez engagé un parfait inconnu. J'ai fait quelques recherches et personne dans le monde sorcier n'a entendu parlé de 'Jason Green'. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'un homme qui fait tant d'effort pour garder ses secrets le fait pour des objectifs sinistres ? Pensez-vous qu'il soit sage d'engager une telle personne ? »

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Severus. Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'interrompre la réunion. Nous avons presque tous des secrets mais ça ne nous rend pas indigne de confiance. » Albus regarda le maître des potions avec des yeux perçants. Il eut la grâce de paraître honteux face à cette déclaration. Le professeur Snape retourna à son siège, apparemment rendu muet par Albus, mais Harry savait que le professeur n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement quand il avait un point à marquer.

Albus reprit la réunion, « Peut-être pourrions-nous maintenant discuter de notre programme de l'année. »

Harry écoutait les autres professeurs parlaient des plans qu'ils avaient prévu cette année. La plupart avaient repris le programme qu'ils utilisaient depuis de nombreuses années d'enseignement. Le professeur Snape par contre, avait changé son programme.

« Il change son programme tous les ans. » Murmura Minerva à Harry. Elle était assise en face de lui. « Il passe un grand nombre d'heures en recherche et expérimentation. Il change son cours tout le temps. En fait c'est embarrassant parce que nous devrions tous faire de même, mais assez franchement, je n'ai as l'énergie de le faire. » Murmura Minerva avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration et de respect. « Si vous deviez le lui dire, je nierai tout. » Ajouta-t-elle en aparté. Harry retint un sourire et écouta le professeur Snape terminer sa présentation.

« Si vous continuez à travailler aussi durement Severus, j'ai peur que nous vous perdions avant l'heure. Pour l'instant, Jason, qu'avez-vous décidé de faire ? »

« Pour être honnête Albus, je n'ai rien planifié de plus que ce que je vous ai expliqué dans votre bureau. Je pensais que puisque je suis maintenant ici, je pourrais commencer en posant des questions sur les cours de défense donnés les années précédentes et essayer de trouver des textes utiles pour mes cours. »

« Aviez-vous des personnes précises en tête. Savez-vous à qui vous voulez parler ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape froidement.

« Non, je pensais faire une petite enquête pour découvrir qui serait susceptible de répondre le mieux à mes questions. »

« S'il vous plait, choisissez vos contacts soigneusement. Il y a beaucoup de gens sur qui nous ne savons rien ou dont l'identité est entourée par des évènements douteux et hautement suspicieux. Il serait donc imprudent de leur faire confiance. Je suis sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec moi. » Déclara le professeur en lançant à Harry un regard entendu.

Harry rencontra son regard et le soutint. Sans briser le contact, il dit, « Est-ce que cela vous dérange vraiment de ne rien savoir à mon sujet, professeur ? Pourquoi est-il si important que je donne au public tous les détails concernant ma vie ? »

« Assez Severus. Je suis désolé Jason. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous ne seriez pas assis dans cette pièce en ce moment si je pensais que vous étiez une menace pour mon personnel et mes étudiants. » Harry et le professeur Snape tournèrent leur attention vers le directeur.

« Ce n'est rien Albus. Je ne reproche pas au professeur d'être prudent. Je ressentirais la même chose si j'étais à sa place. Après tout, l'histoire nous a appris que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être, et nous serions fous de ne pas retenir les leçons de ce que l'histoire nous a enseigné, non ? » C'était une déclaration suffisamment innocente mais elle provoqua des réactions silencieuses au sein du personnel. Le rôle du professeur Snape en tant qu'espion pour la lumière avait été gardé secret pour la sécurité et la protection du professeur. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce qui connaissaient sa double vie se demandèrent brièvement si cette déclaration lui avait été adressée. C'était absurde n'est-ce pas ? Ce nouveau membre ne pouvait pas connaître son secret. Le professeur Snape n'oublia pas le commentaire rapidement. Il étudia Jason, les yeux plissés. _Que pouvait-il vouloir dire par là ?_ Se demanda le professeur._Hmm_

Harry se félicita silencieusement de sa petite victoire. Il avait voulu que cette déclaration soit une claque sur le visage du professeur. _Il n'a rien à dire. Pour l'amour de Dieu, il a été un maudit mangemort, jusqu'à ce qu'il change de côté. Il présente tant de visages au monde que je suis surpris qu'il puisse tous les garder tels quels dans sa tête ! D'un autre côté, je ne pense pas être en position de faire un sermon sur l'hypocrisie de prétendre être quelqu'un que l'on n'est pas._

Il se tourna ensuite vers Albus qui l'observait avec un regard perçant. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec les siens d'une couleur artificielle marron noir et cligna innocemment des yeux. « Je voulais juste dire que la guerre contre 'Vous Savez Qui' nous avait appris quelques leçons de valeur, non ? »

« Oui, oui. Vous n'avez rien prévu d'autres pour vos cours, Jason ? » Lui demanda Albus après une courte pause. Il se dépêcha de détourner la conversation du sujet vers lequel elle se dirigeait.

« Pas vraiment Albus. J'avais l'intention de voir quel est le niveau des élèves et j'ai toujours prévu de leur apprendre comment se défendre correctement avant de faire autre chose. S'ils ne peuvent pas se défendre correctement par eux-même, je m'attends à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de vilains accidents en classe… »

« Et vous êtes qualifiés pour enseigner ça ? » L'interrompit le professeur Snape.

« Je vous demanda pardon ? » Demanda Harry.

« La question est peut-être impertinente, mais je sais que vous n'avez pas d'expérience en tant que professeur et que vous êtes venu sans référence. Si vous ne pouvez pas leur donner un enseignement correct, vous risquez de leur faire plus de mal que de bien. »

Plusieurs membres du personnel haussèrent les sourcils à ce commentaire. Albus secoua la tête doucement. Harry n'était pas particulièrement choqué. Il connaissait assez bien la nature de son professeur de potions pour s'être attendu à une remarque de ce genre. _Je suis bien meilleur que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer, espèce de chauve souris visqueuse, _pensa Harry, mais il dit simplement, « Je n'ai jamais trouvé mes talents insuffisants. »

« Et pourtant vous n'avez pas de lettres de qualification ? »

_Je me suis débarrassé de Voldemort, espèce de sale connard, ça va comme lettre de recommandation ? _Fanfaronna silencieusement Harry. Mais il répondit, « Rien par écrit professeur. »

« Ca veut tout dire. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

« Quel est votre niveau ? »

« Severus, s'il vous plait. Je dois vous demander de cesser ce comportement. » Lui ordonna Albus. « Jason, veuillez pardonner cette impolitesse. »

« Albus, je peux dire que le professeur est un homme prudent. Son inquiétude pour le bien-être de ses élèves est tout à son honneur. » Harry s'arrêta et étouffa son rire dans sa gorge. Une fois certain qu'il pourrait parler sans rire, Harry se tourna vers le professeur Snape et dit,

« Ca dépend à quoi ou à qui vous me comparez. »

« Comparé à moi ou à n'importe qui dans cette pièce. »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois il y a deux semaines, après mon entretient avec le directeur et je n'ai rencontré les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce qu'aujourd'hui. »

Le professeur Snape s'arrêta.

« Où avez-vous été élevé ? »

« Je suppose que vous me demandez où j'ai reçu ma formation de sorcier. J'ai été élève d'une petite école, dans le sud. »

« Donc, vous n'avez pas reçu plus de formation, alors ? »

« Si vous pensez que seules les personnes qui ont été à Poudlard ont reçu une formation correcte, alors vous vous trompez lourdement. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait des manques dans ma formation, comme vous le verrez quand je commencerai mes cours. »

« Pouvez-vous vous défendre seul ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Avez-vous prévu de me lancer un sort ? »

Snape ignora la question, « Avez-vous l'expérience d'une bataille ? »

Harry s'arrêta, « Le temps où Voldemort voulait le pouvoir a été une période sombre pour chacun d'entre nous. Je pense qu'il vous serait difficile, professeur de trouver un adulte sorcier ou sorcière qui n'ait pas été impliqué dans la bataille contre les ténèbres, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Harry savait qu'il était délibérément vague et que les autres professeurs pourraient penser qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il voulait juste remettre Snape à sa place._ Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité maintenant professeur, après tout nous sommes tous les deux professeurs dans notre domaine, n'est-ce pas ? _Harry parvint à rationaliser son comportement en se disant que les autres professeurs étaient certainement déjà suspicieux après avoir entendu qu'il n'avait pas de référence ou de lettres de recommandation, ou même de formateur pour recommander ses talents ou sa loyauté. Son comportement aujourd'hui ne révèlerait pas son secret.

« Severus, je dois vous demander de montrer un peu plus de courtoisie et de respect à un collègue. Je suis sûr qu'il nous servira très bien. J'ai un bon pressentiment au sujet de ce jeune homme, je me trompe rarement sur ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Un regard privé fut échangé entre Albus et Severus, puis le professeur arrêta ses questions.

« Je pense que vous découvrirez que vous et le professeur Green avez beaucoup en commun. Voyez-vous, il était chimiste dans le Londres moldu et possédait sa propre pharmacie. » Albus se tourna vers Harry et continua. « C'est un intéressant choix de carrière Jason. Avez-vous toujours aimé la pharmacologie ? »

« J'ai commencé par étudier la médecine à l'université, mais j'ai changé de branche assez rapidement en faveur de la pharmacologie. »

« Pourquoi ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été gratifiant de sauver des vies ? » Commenta Minerva.

_J'ai déjà été intimement impliqué avec la pression de sauver des vies, vous en souvenez-vous Minerva ? J'étais le champion des sorciers, j'étais censé sauver tout le monde des ténèbres. J'étais censé sauver les vies de tout le monde._ _Je n'ai pas sauvé la moitié de celles que j'aurais dues. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de plus de morts ! J'en avais assez, _pensa Harry.

« La pharmacologie me permet plus de travaux pratiques que ne l'aurait fait la médecine et le mélange des composants peut être aussi gratifiant que de sauver des vies. Je préfère travailler derrière la scène. Je n'aime pas être devant. Trop de pression, je pense. »

« Severus, la pharmacologie n'est-elle pas semblable à l'étude des potions ? » Demanda Albus poliment plus pour faire baisser la tension dans la pièce que par réel intérêt pour la réponse.

« L'étude des potions est beaucoup plus subtile que l'étude moldue de la pharmacologie. La pharmacologie requière que le chimiste mélange divers ingrédients. Les potions demandent autant d'études des techniques que des ingrédients. »

_Espèce de connard suffisant, _songea Harry.

« Comme vous êtes expert en ce domaine, je dois m'en remettre à votre jugement professeur. » Dit Harry agréablement alors qu'Albus secouait la tête d'exaspération.

« Bien, je pense que nous devrions faire cinq minutes de pause. Je reviens. »

Harry regarda les personnes se lever et bouger. Harry était assez content de rester où il était, et apparemment, c'était aussi le cas du professeur Snape. Il s'étira sur son siège et étendit ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le siège en face de lui.

« Vos parents ne vous ont-ils pas appris qu'il était mal élevé de poser ses pieds sur le mobilier ? » Lui demanda froidement le professeur Snape.

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune et je suis sûr qu'un gentilhomme tel que vous serait assez poli pour excuser le fait qu'il manque quelques rudiments à mon éducation. Cependant si j'ai offensé votre sensibilité, alors je vous suggère d'aller dans une partie de la pièce où vous ne me verrez pas. » Répondit Harry tout aussi froidement. Il fut attaqué par des souvenirs douloureux, les seuls souvenirs, en fait, qu'il avait de ses parents.

« _Lily! Prends Harry et vas-t-en! C'est lui! Cours! Je vais le retenir… » Cria James Potter…_

_« Non, pas Harry! Je vous en supplie…tuez-moi à sa place. » Cria la jeune Lily Potter en protégeant son bébé du sombre sorcier devant elle._

_Une voix aiguë et froide s'écria « Avada Kedavra ! » Puis il y eut un rire cruel alors que Lily criait. Et un flash, une lumière verte mit fin à la vie de sa mère._

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti les émotions qui venaient de refaire surface. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait oublié la douleur associée à leur mort et le fait qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de les connaître, mais sa vie avec son amant l'avait aidé à réduire la solitude qu'il ressentait. Maintenant, sans Greg, la perte de ses parents lui rappelait vivement qu'il était seul, que toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées étaient mortes. Il semblait être destiné à être complètement seul.

Harry combattit les larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser de la vague de douleur. Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il marcha un peu dans le couloir et se cacha dans une alcôve. Il prit de profondes et régulières inspirations pour se calmer. Une fois qu'il se sentit reprendre contrôle (ou aussi proche de ce qu'il avait été ces dernières semaines), il retourna dans la pièce et regagna son siège à temps pour que la réunion reprenne. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les regards occasionnels jetés par le professeur Snape dans sa direction et son étrange regard. Harry souhaitait simplement qu'il le laisse tranquille et regarde ailleurs. _Snape est tout seul. Je me demande si je finirais comme lui quand je serai plus vieux. C'est quelque chose que j'attends de voir avec impatience._

La réunion se termina finalement et Harry regagna le sanctuaire de ses quartiers.

* * *

Harry était arrivé à Pré au Lard de bonne heure pour pouvoir étudier à la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé de choisir les textes dont il aurait besoin pour ses cours aussi vite que possible et pouvoir préparer son programme. Après tout, l'école commençait dans deux semaines et il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Il avait découvert que de nombreux livres avaient été écrits sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il passa les trois jours suivants à la bibliothèque à dévorer les livres. Certains étaient bons, beaucoup disaient la même chose. L'un des livres les plus intéressants qu'il découvrit était une étude sur la nature des sorts impardonnables. Ce n'était pas vraiment approprié pour les objectifs qu'il recherchait mais il se fit une note pour demander une copie pour la bibliothèque de l'école. Il avait décidé des textes dont il aurait besoin, mais n'avait pas trouvé un seul livre qui corresponde au besoin de ses cours. Tous les livres manquaient de quelque chose. Ils semblaient adéquats pour la théorie mais ils n'examinaient pas suffisamment l'origine et le fonctionnement des sorts pour donner au lecteur une bonne compréhension. La plupart des livres ne décrivaient même pas les effets du sort correctement. Il joua brièvement avec l'idée d'écrire un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, après tout il était certainement une autorité en la matière…

Harry avait oublié à quel point le chemin de Traverse pouvait être bondé à cette période de l'année. Il fit un saut chez Fleury et Bott pour leur faire savoir quels livres ils devaient commander pour les étudiants puis passa le reste de la journée à flâner dans les magasins. Il avait beaucoup d'argent sur lui quand il entra dans « La Petite Choppe de Potions », il ne put s'empêcher d'acheter quelques-uns des ingrédients requis pour fabriquer des potions basiques contre les maux de tête ou pour dormir. Il fut ferme avec lui-même pour ne pas s'acheter le dernier modèle de balai disponible sur le marché. Il avait encore l'Eclair de Feu que Sirius lui avait offert et qu'il lui avait toujours très bien servi. Il irait très bien. Après tout, il n'allait pas participer à une compétition, en fait il l'utiliserait à peine. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas volé. Il avait appris à conduire depuis qu'il s'était installé dans le Londres moldu et avait remplacé sa fascination des balais par l'amour des voitures. Il avait vendu sa voiture avant de revenir à Poudlard en se disant qu'il pourrait facilement s'en racheter une quand il reviendrait. Encore que sa petite Austin Mini lui manquait.

C'est un Harry fatigué qui s'effondra dans son fauteuil cette nuit-là, pensant à Greg. Il avait prévu d'aller dans le Londres moldu le lendemain pour faire quelques courses et terminer ses plans de cours.

* * *

Harry fut accueilli dans sa pharmacie par de nombreuses exclamations amicales de « Salut Jason ! »

« Salut Jason, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? » Lui demanda Tony, l'un de ses amis de l'université. Harry et Tony travaillaient ensemble et Harry lui avait laissé la charge de la pharmacie pendant l'année.

« Hé Tony, je voulais juste mélanger quelques anti-douleurs pour moi. »

« Dans la limite de la légalité Jason, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. »

« Jamais Tony ! » Harry et Tony allèrent dans l'arrière boutique où Harry mélangea les ingrédients pour faire les comprimés pour la tête et pour dormir qu'il n'avait plus. Tony regarda Harry un long moment puis lui demanda tranquillement, « Comment vas-tu Jason, et ne mens pas, je peux le voir dans tes yeux, je veux juste que tu me dises si ce que je vois est vrai. »

« C'est dur Tony. Vraiment dur. C'est comme si je venais de perdre une grande partie de moi et mon corps entier en souffre et essaie de s'adapter au changement, essaie de réduire la douleur, mais rien ne semble fonctionner. J'irai bien. J'ai juste besoin de temps au loin, je pense. »

« Ouais, je le pense aussi. Sois simplement prudent. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Ne laisse pas ces comprimés devenir tes meilleurs amis, d'accord ? Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide, Jason, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, c'est tout. »

« Merci, Tony. Je ne les laisserai pas devenir mes meilleurs amis. C'est juste pour l'instant. Je ne les laisserai pas devenir plus que ça. Je sais ce que ça pourrait me faire. »

Après cela, ils travaillèrent ensemble dans un silence amical ne s'arrêtant que pour parler de sujet sans conséquence comme les résultats de l'équipe de foot et les chances de l'équipe d'Angleterre de cricket contre le Zimbabwe.

« Oh ouais, avant que tu ne partes, le magasin de sport a appelé. Tes affaires sont prêtes. Qu'as-tu commandé, d'ailleurs ? »

« Un équipement pour faire de l'exercice. De la gym d'appartement, Tony. Je vais devenir plus fort et plus entretenu qu'avant. Attends de voir. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te muscler davantage. Tu es suffisamment entretenu. Si j'étais de ce bord, tu serais en danger que je te poursuive de mes avances. »

Harry éclata de rire. Tony avait toujours été fantastique sur le fait qu'il était gay. Il avait l'air vraiment fier d'avoir un ami gay. « Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, je _suis_ de ce bord et tu es vraiment très près de me voir te poursuivre de mes avances. »

« Je suis touché. On se voit plus tard. Ne deviens pas un étranger, d'accord ? »

Harry avait au début été très inquiet quand il avait appris que pour entrer dans un club de gym, il fallait enregistrer sa signature magique pour pouvoir identifier le possesseur. Ce processus remplace les cartes plastiques des moldus qu'ils perdent tout le temps._ Enfer, non,_ pensa Harry. _Ce serait une catastrophe. Ils sauraient qui je suis, c'est sûr. Mon charme de dissimulation est bon, mais pas aussi bon. _Harry avait alors contacté un magasin qui vendait des équipements de sport. Il était près de sa pharmacie et avait donc commandé un équipement de gym d'appartement. L'argent n'était pas un problème. Il avait gagné une somme décente en vivant en tant que chimiste et avait encore une petite fortune à Gringotts.

Il s'arrêta pour admirer l'équipement et régla la note. Il adorait faire de l'exercice. C'était devenu plus qu'une vaine habitude pour lui depuis qu'il avait quinze ans. Prétendant transporter les objets dans sa voiture, il emprunta un chariot et l'emmena dans une rue déserte. Il transplana avec l'équipement à Pré au Lard et le poussa jusqu'à Poudlard. Quand il l'eut débarrassé dans un coin du salon, il se demanda brièvement si le magasin avait besoin de son chariot. Il décida qu'il le rendrait quand il y retournerait. Il se frotta les mains d'anticipation. Il n'avait pas fait de gym depuis plusieurs jours et il voulait vraiment recommencer à s'entraîner. Désireux de s'y mettre rapidement, il enleva sa chemise et commença.

* * *

Harry s'assit à l'extrême fin de la table du personnel. Par tradition, les professeurs s'asseyaient avant l'arrivée des étudiants pour être en position de les 'recevoir'. Harry avait demandé spécifiquement un siège en bout de table. Il n'aimait pas savoir qu'il ne pourrait partir en hâte. Il détestait se sentir coincé et se dit que ça devait être un résidu de son corps surentraîné. Il pouvait continuer à dire que c'était un symptôme de son énervante agoraphobie, mais son bon sens lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un résidu de son corps surentraîné. Il avait été entraîné pour être prudent et toujours prévoir une échappatoire quoi qu'il fasse. Il se souvenait encore des paroles que répétaient souvent l'auror qui l'entraînait.

« _Que la menace ne soit pas apparente ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en ait pas. La plus innocente des situations peut se détériorer. Les gens, c'est une règle, sont imprévisibles. Tu dois donc apprendre à t'attendre à l'inattendu._

_« Oui Monsieur »,_ le gratifia mentalement Harry. Il ne jurait que par cette règle, dans la vie de tous les jours. Personne ne pouvait l'accuser de ne pas être sur ses gardes, même dans une école pleine d'enfants.

L'un des avantages de cette situation était que le professeur Snape s'asseyait habituellement à l'autre bout de la table. Ca voulait dire qu'ils étaient chacun à un bout de table et donc aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible. De l'autre côté, il était assis à côté d'Hermione, elle-même assise à côté de Ron. Hermione et Ron entrèrent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle et firent une chose étrange. Ils avancèrent vers une grande plaque placée sur le mur derrière le siège d'Albus. Hermione embrassa deux de ses doigts et les posèrent gentiment sur la plaque pour poser son baiser dessus. Ron posa gentiment une main dessus. Ils regagnèrent ensuite leur siège. Hermione remarqua que Jason les regardait.

« Je sais que ça semble bizarre, mais ça ne l'est pas. As-tu vu la plaque ? »

« Non. »

« Vas voir et regarde. Tu ne serais pas déçu. Je te le promets. »

Harry repoussa son siège et boita jusque là-bas pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il en euT le souffle coupé et c'est une bonne chose que personne ne fut à proximité pour l'entendre. La plaque lui était dédiée.

_Une aimante dédicace à Harry Potter, exemple lumineux de courage, de force et de bravoure. A travers sa lumière nous honorons la force de l'esprit humain face à l'adversité._

En plus petit caractère il puT lire, _Un petit rayon de lumière dans un nuage de ténèbres._

_Une plaque ? Comme c'est bizarre. C'est un geste sympas je pense mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi, si ? _C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il vit les lettres gravées, comme si quelqu'un les avait inscrites avec une paire de ciseaux, _Notre plus grand héros et notre meilleur ami. Tu nous manques, Harry. Amitié Ron&Hermione. _

_Oh mon dieu. Vous me, manquez aussi les gars, _pensa-t-il.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5,**

_Une plaque ? Comme c'est bizarre. C'est un geste sympa je pense mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi, si ? Au moins, ils n'ont fait de défilé. Pouvaient pas faire ça si je n'étais pas là, si ?_C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il vit les lettres gravées, comme si quelqu'un les avait inscrites avec une paire de ciseaux, 'Notre plus grand héros et notre meilleur ami'_. Tu nous manques, Harry. Amitié Ron&Hermione. _

_Oh mon dieu. Vous me, manquez aussi les gars, _pensa-t-il.

Il toucha presque les lettres, mais s'arrêta quand il se souvint qu'il était probablement observé. Harry combattit les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et la gorge. Il retourna s'asseoir.

Hermione et Ron l'avaient observé tout le temps.

« Vous étiez ses amis ? » Leur demanda Harry, plus pour mettre fin au silence qui se prolongeait que pour une autre raison.

« Ne parlez pas de lui au passé. Nous sommes ses amis. Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. » Répondit Ron agressivement.

« Ne lui saute pas à la gorge Ron. Il ne voulait rien dire par-là. » Le défendit Hermione. « Vous n'avez jamais rencontré Harry, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment à Jason.

« Non, j'étais loin d'ici. Mais j'ai entendu parler de lui, mais qui n'a pas, hein ? »

« Il détestait cela vous savez. » Dit Hermione doucement.

« Détestait quoi ? »

« Le fait que tout le monde sache qui il est. Il détestait l'attention. Lui et Ron s'étaient violemment disputés au cours de notre quatrième année. Harry disait que personne ne regardait au-delà de sa cicatrice et il souhaitait que les gens arrêtent de rester bouche bée devant son front. »

Le cœur d'Harry dansa dans sa poitrine. Il avait soudain très envi de ressentir à nouveau l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée autrefois. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait plus jamais et préféra demander, « Comment était-il ? »

Ron et Hermione devaient être très contents d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui pouvoir parler d'Harry parce que Ron répondit sans hésitation, « Vrai. Nous nous sommes rencontrés le premier jour de l'école, dans le train. J'étais plus que pauvre. On était neuf à la maison et papa n'était pas très bien payé. On se moquait toujours de moi parce que j'étais pauvre, dégingandé avec les cheveux roux et des taches de rousseurs. Je n'arrêtais pas de grandir et je n'étais pas bien proportionné. Vous savez, longs bras et longues jambes. Et j'étais le sixième enfant sur sept. Harry ne s'en souciait pas du tout. On est devenu amis tout de suite. Il pouvait regardait une personne et voir tout de suite qui elle était. Drago Malfoy, beau gosse, suffisant petit riche que tout le monde voulait connaître a offert à Harry de devenir son ami le même jour, mais il a refusé parce que Malfoy avait dit ne pas m'aimer. Le regard de Malfoy, c'était trop drôle. »

« Ron, c'est ton beau-frère, alors laisse-le tranquille. »Grimaça Hermione.

« Ouais, il a épousé ma sœur. Ca prouve qu'il avait quelque chose de bon en lui, après tout. »

« Ron ! »

« Et Jason, il n'avait pas son pareil sur un balai. Il avait du talent ! C'était un as quand il s'agissait de quidditch. Il a été le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle à avoir intégré l'équipe de l'école. Il a hérité son talent de son père. »

« Et il était gentil Jason, vraiment, vraiment gentil. Il avait cet énorme pouvoir, il était spécial, célèbre et tout ce qui va avec, mais il a su demeurer gentil. Ca ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être 'normal'. Mais il était très obstiné et têtu quand il voulait l'être. » Rit Hermione, « S'il voulait faire quelque chose, on ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il prenait sa cape d'invisibilité, sortait en douce et allait faire ce qu'il voulait avant qu'on ait pu l'arrêter. »

Ca lui réchauffait le cœur d'entendre ses amis parler de lui. Ils lui manquaient, mais il avait voulu partir et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. _Je suis aussi têtu qu'elle le dit, _pensa-t-il.

« Ron a raison ; il était fabuleux sur un balai. Un talent naturel. L'été de notre quatrième année, nous sommes allés voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. L'un des joueurs avait fait cette chose dangereuse sur son balai. Il a plongé comme s'il essayait de faire un piquet et à la dernière minute, il est remonté. Un des attrapeurs a essayé, c'est une très bonne technique pour attraper le vif d'or. Harry était attrapeur donc, naturellement, il a essayé et il a réussi parfaitement du premier coup. L'autre attrapeur a essayé mais il s'est fait mal parce qu'il n'est pas remonté à temps. C'était la fente de Wonsky. » S'exclama Hermione.

« La feinte de Wronsky » Etouffa Ron entre ses dents. S'il continuait, il allait grincer des dents. « Hermione, je t'aime mais tu me tues, vraiment. »

« Qu'importe Ron. Ce n'est pas vraiment important, si ? »

« Mais- c'est- oh, oublie ça. » Il abandonna. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Hermione.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » Leur demanda Harry quand le silence retomba.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis le regardèrent. « Nous ne savons pas. Après la bataille finale, nous l'avons cherché partout. Albus dit qu'il a été conduit à l'hôpital mais quand nous y sommes allés, il était parti. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, « Il ne nous a même pas dits qu'il partait et nous étions ses meilleurs amis. Lui et 'Vous Savez Qui' avaient une histoire, et apparemment il était le seul à pouvoir nous sauver de lui. Savez-vous qu'il avait été emmené à l'âge de quinze ans pour être entraîné pour la guerre ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait après son entraînement. Tout le monde savait que nous étions ses meilleurs amis, alors nous étions considérés comme une cible évidente d'enlèvement et d'échange. La plupart des choses qu'Harry a faites, vous savez soit s'entraîner soit se battre, était tenu secret même à nous. Ainsi nous ne pouvions divulguer aucune information si nous _étions_ enlevés et torturés. Les gens pensent qu'il est mort à la suite de ses blessures. _Nous _ne le pensons pas et Albus non plus. Albus ne voulait pas que tout le monde panique alors il a laissé le ministre faire le défilé qu'il avait prévu sans Harry. Nous, nous pensons qu'il a simplement disparu. Il doit certainement avoir une très bonne raison, et il doit être _très _intelligent parce que même Albus ne parvient pas à le retrouver et il le cherche depuis des années. » Hermione s'arrêta et regarda la table.

_Oh mon Dieu, ils ont un fait un défilé. Terrible, _remarqua Harry sans humour.

« Il a intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison parce que s'il n'en a pas et que je le trouve, je lui mettrai mon meilleur droit dans la figure. Hermione et moi l'avons cherché pendant des années. Nous n'avons pas trouvé un seul indice. » Ron se tut.

_Hmm Ron, j'ai une sacrément bonne raison. Penses-y. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas autorisé à savoir ce que je faisais. C'était tellement mal. Je n'étais pas autorisé à vous voir les gars et je devais travailler sur le terrain alors que j'étais encore officiellement en entraînement. Si tu avais été moi Ron, qu'aurais-tu fait ?_

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour regarder la plaque. La conversation sur Harry touchait à sa fin.

« Cette plaque est si petite, ça ne semble pas suffisant, si ? Il nous a tous sauvé et nous avons une plaque toute petite sur un grand mur pour nous le rappeler. » Dit Hermione sombrement.

_C'est plus que suffisant, _pensa Harry _Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Je ne veux pas de cette maudite plaque, ou d'un défilé. Je ne veux même pas qu'on se souvienne de moi. Si je le voulais, je ne serais pas parti, hein ? Pourquoi voudrais-je une plaque ou un défilé quand tant de personnes sont mortes en combattant pour la même cause. Ils sont morts en faisant la même chose que moi. Ils m'offrent une plaque parce que j'ai été assez chanceux, ou malchanceux, pour survivre. Ce n'est pas juste._

« Qu'auriez-_vous _fait ? » Interrogea Harry poliment.

« Pardon ? »

« Albus a fait mettre une plaque, et le ministre a organisé un défilé. Qu'auriez-_vous _fait pour Harry ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Une plaque plus grande au moins, quelque chose de plus beau. C'est juste une petite plaque en métal. Elle ne brille même pas comme elle devrait. J'aurais fait mettre un portrait de lui ici aussi, avec un petit hommage inscrit en dessous. Et j'aurais définitivement fait quelque chose sur le terrain de quidditch parce qu'il l'adorait. » Répondit Ron après y avoir pensé quelques instants.

« C'est un grand geste. Vous le connaissiez bien je suppose. Mais puis-je vous demander, si vous étiez Harry et que vous aviez fait ce qu'il a fait, qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'il fasse pour vous ? » Demanda Harry. _Je vais leur faire comprendre même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, pensa Harry sérieusement._

« Euh, ben. Je crois que du moment qu'Harry et Hermione se souviennent de moi, ce que les autres font ou ne font pas, ne m'intéresse pas du tout. » Répondit Ron. « Oh ! »

Après un moment de silence, Hermione reprit la parole, « C'était une question habile, Jason. Personne ne nous l'avait posé avant. » Elle le regarda, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Hermione était intelligente. Harry avait oublié à quel point elle l'était. _Je savais qu'elle était rapide, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi rapide._ Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans la seule explication qu'il put trouver en si peu de temps.

« Une personne très proche de moi est morte très récemment. Je me suis occupé de ses funérailles avec ses parents. Ils sont très riches et il était leur seul enfant. Ils voulaient ériger un grand monument pour lui derrière la pierre tombale mais je les ai convaincus de ne pas le faire. Les amis savent des choses sur leurs amis que les parents ne savent pas forcément. Je savais qu'il n'en aurait pas voulu. Il était très privé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse les choses en grand pour lui. Donc il me semblait qu'il n'en voudrait pas dans la mort non plus. Je savais simplement qu'il apprécierait davantage un petit geste de respect qu'une grande et ostentatoire démonstration, sans tenir compte des intentions sous jacentes. _C'est ça, hein Greg ? _Harry sentait le picotement des larmes retenues dans ses yeux. Il se tut. Hermione lui toucha le bras et il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

« Je suis désolé, Jason. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. » Hermione regarda Ron, perdu dans ses pensées.

Albus arriva à cet instant et s'arrêta pour parler tranquillement avec Harry.

« Jason, comment trouvez-vous votre siège ? »

Harry se souvenait avoir demandé un siège en bout de table. Il n'aimait pas être coincé et aimait avoir une sortie de secours. « Merci Albus. Je n'aime être gênant. »

« Non-sens, personne n'a été gêné par votre requête. S'il y a une situation où vous devez partir, soyez libre de le faire. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur vous, je dois tout de même savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti. Dans tous les cas, je vous laisse apprécier la conversation avec les professeurs Weasley »

Harry remarqua que Ron et Hermione le regardaient, alors, avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, il commenta, « Professeurs Weasley, hein ? Comment savez-vous de qui parlent les étudiants quand ils mentionnent 'professeur Weasley' dans les couloirs ? » Demanda Harry.

« C'est facile, Jason. S'ils maudissent le professeur Weasley, ils parlent d'Hermione. S'ils disent des choses gentilles, ils parlent de moi. » Répondit Ron en souriant. Hermione le regarda avec des yeux noirs. _Oh Ron. Tu parviens encore très bien à t'attirer des ennuis. Tu n'as pas du tout besoin de mon aide. _Harry gloussa.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Hermione en entrant dans la conversation.

« Ron exagère- » Ron secoua la tête et faisait des gestes exagérés avec ses bras derrière le dos d'Hermione pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il s'arrêta et essaya de paraître distrait par un élève quand Hermione se retourna.

« En tout cas, comme je le disais, » Hermione se retourna rapidement pour être sûre de pouvoir continuer sans être interrompue, « La seule raison pour laquelle, ils _pourraient _préférer Ron en tant que professeur est que les Etudes Moldues est un sujet plus facile que l'arithmancie et il est vrai que je pousse mes étudiants pour qu'ils fassent de leur mieux. L'arithmancie est- »

« Le sujet le plus difficile. Ouais, ouais. Enfin ils m'aiment plus parce que je suis plus beau qu'elle. » Déclara Ron. Il le regretta une seconde plus tard quand Hermione lui donna un bon coup de poing. « Idiot. » Marmonna t'elle.

Harry détourna son attention des chamailleries de la paire à côté de lui. Il avait vu Hermione et Ron se disputer depuis qu'il avait onze ans et voir les vieilles habitudes continuer, était réconfortant. Il remarqua qu'Albus se promenait le long de la table pour discuter avec quelques-uns uns des professeurs avant de s'asseoir et de permettre aux anciens étudiants de s'installer avant l'arrivée et la répartition des premières années. Une fois fait, Harry fut introduit en tant que nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le dîner fut servi. Ce fut une soirée calme et Harry ne put se plaindre de rien, mis à part le fait que le professeur Snape ait vraiment très mal déguisé son reniflement de dérision quand 'le professeur Green' fut présenté aux étudiants et qu'il lui envoya des regards hostiles pendant tout le dîner.

* * *

Une silhouette en robe noire entra dans une pièce sombre. Il répondait à la convocation de son maître. Il fit attention à bien rester au fond de la salle comme on le lui avait indiqué. S'il voulait conserver sa vie, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'approche pas de l'écran qui séparait la pièce en deux.

« Mon Seigneur. Beaucoup de personnes travaillent déjà dessus. Plus serait sûrement superflu. »

Derrière l'écran, une forme non identifiable bougea, « Ne pose pas de question. » Siffla-t-il. « Je veux plus de personnes sur cette mission. Je souhaite accélérer nos plans. »

« Je comprends mon Seigneur. » Répondit doucement le personnage en robe.

« Mais nous devons bouger avec précaution. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être découvert prématurément. »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Merci, mon Seigneur. » La silhouette en robe se leva, exécuta une révérence et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Harry se sentait détendu ce soir. Dans sa chambre, il était prêt à aller se coucher. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon et réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé. La soirée s'était bien déroulée. Il attribuait son humeur à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ron et Hermione. Leur parler avait ramené à la surface des sentiments pour eux qu'il avait cru oublié ou enterré depuis longtemps. Il se mit dans son lit et s'installa contre son oreiller. Par habitude, il prit ses comprimés pour dormir et le verre d'eau placé sur la table de nuit. Il regarda les comprimés dans sa main. Il s'était dit qu'un fois que sa vie serait commencée à Poudlard, il essaierait de moins compter dessus pour dormir. Il devait admettre qu'il avait peur. Il avait apprécié les quinze jours passés sans rêver, induit par cette drogue. Il savait que sans eux, il aurait des cauchemars et que ses rêves seraient hantés toutes les nuits. Pourtant, quand il les utilisait constamment, les comprimés pour dormir le rendaient en général léthargique et lent. En tant que chimiste, il connaissait les dangers de tels médicaments et il se résolut à ne pas les prendre ce soir et voir ce qui se passait. _Je dois commencer quelque part, _pensa t-il. Il but simplement l'eau et s'installa pour dormir.

* * *

_Greg tendait une truelle à Harry, « Et que suis-je censé faire avec ça ? » Demanda Harry innocemment._

_« Je te répondrais que c'est évident. Tu vas arrêter de me regarder travailler dans le jardin, et tu vas venir m'aider. » Répondit Greg sur un non loin d'être raisonnable._

_« Je dirais que tu t'occupes très bien de ces mauvaises herbes. On ne peut pas se tromper : on sait qui est le chef ici. » Harry sourit. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive, Greg jetait des touffes de mauvaises herbes et de terre sur lui. Harry se battait pour éviter d'en avoir plein la bouche. En riant, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Greg, l'attrapa et le tint serré étroitement contre lui pour ne plus être attaqué par la végétation._

_Greg se débattit contre la puissante poigne d'Harry, « Hé Jason, je ne peux plus respirer. Lâche-moi, je crois que tu es en train de me briser les côtes ! » Haleta Greg, « Si tu blesses le cuisiner, tu ne manges pas. Et en plus- » Harry coupa Greg avec un long et profond baiser. Il ne lâcha pas Greg avant que ses genoux ne faiblissent et qu'il doive se tenir à lui pour rester debout. Harry recula et regarda Greg dans les yeux dans une question silencieuse. Greg lui rendit son regard et répondit, « D'un autre côté, le jardin peut attendre. Il est très bien dans l'ensemble, non ? » Et avec ça, il attrapa la main de d'Harry et le tira vers l'appartement._

_Soudain l'air se rafraîchit et il eut froid dans le dos, « Jason ? »_

_Ses instincts lui permirent de passer en mode combat. Ses défenses étaient à leur point culminant et ses sens cherchaient à déterminer ce qui se passait. « Greg, reste derrière moi. »_

_« Uhm uhm. » Répondit Greg. Il était confus et acquiesça sans prononcer un mot._

_Harry se rapprocha de la porte pour la fermer et vit Voldemort, le sorcier Ténébreux lui-même, entrer lentement dans la pièce._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es censé être mort ! Greg, cours! Sors d'ici ! » Cria Harry »_

_« M. Potter, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Vous voyez, mes fidèles vous encerclent. Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper, M. Potter et votre ami non plus. »_

_« M. Potter ? » Répéta Greg, toujours immobile, derrière Harry._

_« Euh… »_

_« Avada Kedavra ! » Cria Voldemort. Harry vit une lumière verte aveuglante et entendit Greg crier. Il était mort avant de toucher le sol._

_« Non ! Greg ! Nonnnnnnn ! Espèce de salaud ! Je t'ai déjà tué ! Oh Greg ! NONNNNNN ! »_

Harry s'agita et se réveilla. Il était par terre, emmêlé dans ses couvertures, frissonnant et trempé jusqu'aux os. Il s'assit et essaya de retrouver son souffle. Il expira en tremblant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se déplaça pour s'appuya contre sa table de nuit. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa les larmes couler le long de son visage. Son corps était secoué de sanglots. C'était si réel. Il se souvenait très bien de cet incident dans le jardin. Harry vivait dans son appartement depuis environ huit mois. Il n'avait pas négligé son jardin mais ne s'y était pas appliqué non plus. Il avait fait suffisamment de jardin chez les Dursley et bien qu'il appréciait avoir un beau jardin, il ne passait pas _tous _ces week-end à planter des fleurs.

Quand Greg avait emménagé, il avait immédiatement pris cela en charge. Il avait grandi avec de très beaux jardins autour de lui et il voulait que leur jardin soit spectaculaire. Il n'avait jamais pu convaincre Harry d'être aussi enthousiaste que lui.

Mais ce jour là, Voldemort n'était _absolument _pas apparu dans le jardin. Ses mangemorts ne les avaient pas cernés et il n'avait pas tué Greg. Il s'attendait à être hanté par Greg dans son sommeil, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à rêver aussi de Voldemort. Il faisait fréquemment des cauchemars au sujet de Voldemort. Il fut surpris de ne pas être un paquet de nerfs, avec toutes les choses qu'il avait vues. Mais Voldemort et Greg dans un même rêve ?_ Merde, pensa-t-il. _Il se releva et regarda l'heure. Il était seulement quatre heures du matin. Il grogna et prit l'aspirine. Il avait l'habitude des maux de tête quand il se réveillait après un cauchemar, aujourd'hui, il avait une migraine et il ne pensait pas qu'elle disparaîtrait avant son premier cours.

Il soupira, reprit ses couvertures et les jeta n'importe comment sur le lit. A moitié chancelant, il se recoucha et s'installa contre l'oreiller. Greg lui manquait et à cet instant c'était particulièrement douloureux. Greg lui donnait ses comprimés pour la tête quand il avait un de ces cauchemars. Après il embrassait Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Harry entoura ses bras autour de son corps et essaya de se rendormir. Il n'avait pas cours avant onze heures. La codéine avait le temps d'agir sur son organisme. Il concentra la magie et fit savoir à son réveil qu'il apprécierait d'être réveillé à dix heures, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour se reposer avant de se préparer pour son premier cours.

* * *

Ils se hâtèrent de répondre à la convocation de leur maître. Pas un n'osait le faire attendre. Ils arrivèrent, entrèrent dans la pièce sombre, s'agenouillèrent et gardèrent le regard sur le sol devant eux et non sur l'écran qui les séparait de leur maître.

« Mon Seigneur, tout se passe comme prévu. » L'un des hommes en robe parla.

L'écran bougea et la forme derrière lui, se déplaça. « Ceci me fait plaisir. Y-a-t-il encore beaucoup à faire ? »

« Nous avons presque fini, mon Seigneur. » Répondit en hésitant, une autre silhouette.

« Et notre objectif à court terme ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'un ne réponde avec tact, « Ah, une opportunité ne s'est pas encore présentée, mon Seigneur. »

La forme non visible derrière l'écran siffla et parla avec une impatience évidente, « Si une opportunité ne s'est pas encore présentée, créez là. » La pièce sembla refléter la froideur de la voix de leur maître.

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. » Murmura chacune des silhouettes en robe avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Harry s'habilla avec attention pour son premier jour d'enseignement. Il ne voulait paraître trop détendu mais pas trop rigide non plus, _comme un certain maître des potions, _siffla-il. Il ne se sentait à l'aise que dans des vêtements moldus. Il prit donc un pantalon en cuir de Greg (un peu trop long, mais le plissa de manière attrayante au-dessus de ses chaussures) et mit au-dessus une longue chemise d'un vert profond (il roula les manches plusieurs fois). Il chaussa les bottes en cuir préférées de Greg. _Bien Potter, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce sont seulement des enfants. Ce n'est rien. Tu te souviens, tu as tué Voldemort. « _Ouais, mais je ne peux pas faire à des enfants ce que j'ai fait à Voldemort. » Se plaignit-il. Il attrapa sa robe de professeur, restée sur le canapé, la mit pardessus et parti en direction de la salle de classe. La robe était noire mais légère. Il la boutonna jusqu'au cou mais la laissa ouverte dans le bas pour qu'elle tourbillonne autour de lui quand il marche et ne cache pas ce qu'il portait en dessous. Il avait presque quitté la pièce quand il se souvint qu'il devait mettre des lentilles.

« Merde ! »_ C'est vraiment embêtant, c'est une véritable épine dans le pied. _Il gardait son charme de dissimulation pendant qu'il était à Poudlard. Il avait prévu de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à Londres. Par contre, ses lentilles étaient une autre histoire. Elles étaient trop inconfortables pour qu'il puisse les garder, il les enlevait donc après ses cours et remettait ses lunettes dans ses quartiers le soir. Personne ne venait le voir en soirée, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter que l'on s'interroge sur des yeux d'un vert profond derrière une paire de lunettes.

Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain et mit une lentille sur son doigt. « Je déteste cela. » Marmonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était impressionné par la vue des orbites, il n'avait aucune objection à voir des globes oculaires en général, après tout, il avait vécu pendant une guerre. Il avait vu plus que des globes oculaires à ce moment-là. Mais il ne supportait pas de _toucher_ un globe oculaire nu. Il avait en son fort intérieur été écoeuré chaque fois que Maugrey avait enlevé son œil. _Erk. _Une fois qu'il les eut mis, il quitta la pièce.

Puisqu'il avait raté le petit déjeuner ce matin, il s'arrêta dans la salle des professeurs pour prendre un café et lire le journal avant son cours. Il était si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il aurait été en retard s'il n'avait pas regardé l'heure et découvert qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes. « Bien, je suis le professeur. Le cours ne commencera pas sans moi, donc ce n'est pas grave si je suis en retard, n'est ce pas ? » Se rassura-t-il.

« En fait, si vous êtes trop en retard Jason, vos élèves vont penser que vous n'êtes pas là et vont partir. Vous n'avez pas eu de cours ce matin, si ? Vous n'avez pas encore besoin de caféine, si ? » Observa Minerva du pas de la porte.

Harry était mortifié. _Tu te parles encore ? Un jour on va t'enfermer et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils auraient tort !_ Harry se maudit silencieusement et ne remarqua pas que Minerva avançait silencieusement vers la cafetière. « Moi, d'un autre côté, j'ai besoin de café. En fait, je pense que je mérite de garder celle-ci toute l'heure. L'un de mes sixième année, zélé, a accidentellement activé un paquet entier de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux dans ma classe. » Dit Minerva d'un ton fatigué.

« Il voulait être amusant, c'est ça ? » Interrogea Harry poliment.

« Seulement si vous êtes un élève. » Minerva frissonna et rajouta du sucre à son café.

Harry haussa les épaules et quitta la salle commune. Il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard.

* * *

Sur le chemin, deux jeunes filles de troisièmes années à Pouffsouffle le heurtèrent alors qu'elles tournaient à un couloir. Elles aussi étaient en retard pour leur cours. Harry ne sembla pas trop affecté. Il se releva et aida les jeunes filles à faire de même.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, nous n'aurions pas dû courir dans les couloirs, nous sommes juste, whow- » La fille qui parlait s'arrêta pour fixer Harry, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû courir dans les couloirs, Monsieur. » Termina l'autre jeune fille. Elle fit un sourire crispé à Harry, tira son amie qui le regardait toujours et partirent.

« Whow, tu l'as vu ? Il est _cool !_ Il sent bon et porte un pantalon en cuir- et je l'ai heurté alors je peux te dire que ce n'est _que _du muscle. Il est _si _mignon ! Et il a l'air jeune. Je me demanda quel âge il a. »

« Tiens ta langue Merryl. Nous sommes déjà en retard. »

Harry rit intérieurement. _Greg rirait bien de cela. Tu as de la concurrence Greg, il y a deux sorcières adolescentes qui pensent que ton partenaire gay est mignon ! N'est-ce pas ironique _?

Harry s'arrêta. Il savait comment il allait faire son cours. Il retourna brièvement à sa chambre, s'esquiva rapidement en dehors du château puis se rendit dans sa classe.

* * *

Harry se dépêcha. Il passa devant le professeur Snape alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers sa classe en essayant de ne pas faire tomber les objets qu'il avait dans les bras.

« Professeur. » Harry lui fit un signe de tête poli quand il passa devant lui.

« Euh, professeur Green, n'avez-vous pas un cours ? »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers le professeur Snape. « Oui, j'en ai un. J'y vais de ce pas. »

« Avec tout ça ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape en désignant les différents outils qu'Harry transportait.

« Oui. »

« Je croyais que vous étiez censé enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. On dirait que vous allez leur montrer comment faire une salade ou comment cultiver un jardin. » Commenta le professeur Snape sournoisement. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. _Sarcastique, comme toujours._

Harry n'avait pas le temps de jouer pour l'instant. Il repoussa simplement le professeur, « Je ferai mes cours comme je l'entends, Professeur. Bonne journée. » Sur ce, il partit à toute vitesse, jusqu'à sa classe. Il arriva avec un retard de dix minutes. Il avança jusqu'à son bureau et posa les objets en ligne. Il se tourna pour faire face à ses élèves. Il avait une classe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année.

« Bienvenue en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis le professeur Green. » Harry s'éloigna du bureau et se promena dans la pièce. « Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi il y a une banane, une pêche, un bâton, une pierre, une fleur et une chaussure sur le bureau. Ca va être très important pour notre leçon d'aujourd'hui. »

Harry regarda sa classe et fut récompenser par des haussements de sourcils et des regards confus.

« Euh, il est dingue. » Murmura l'un des garçons, à son ami.

« En fait, je ne le suis pas. » Harry rit plaisamment,_ ha !_ Objecta son subconscient. _Minerva ne vient-elle pas de me surprendre en train de me parler en salle des professeurs ? _Le jeune élève fut stupéfié et embarrassé d'avoir été entendu. Il marmonna une excuse pour Harry, et ce dernier la balaya.

« Je sais que ça a l'air étrange, mais il y a une raison à tout ceci. Tout d'abord, puisque je suis nouveau dans cette école, je veux savoir ce que vous avez étudié jusque là. » Demanda Harry à sa classe. Il engagea une discussion et fut déçu de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils puissent ne rien avoir appris de vraiment important. Ils avaient seulement vu quelques animaux rares et potentiellement dangereux et même alors, ils n'avaient rien appris sur les epouvantards et les détraqueurs.

_Je sais que la guerre est terminée, mais Albus ne peut pas être aussi confiant et permettre à un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ne connaît apparemment pas son sujet d'enseigner, _se raisonna Harry. _Mais peut-être avait-il encore du mal à trouver une personne pour le poste. Ca expliquerait au moins pourquoi le dernier professeur n'a rien appris aux enfants._

« D'accord. Je vois maintenant quel est votre niveau. » _Ouaipe, au mieux, dans un combat, ils seront meilleurs que ma pantoufle…peut-être._ « Alors, concentrons-nous sur ce que j'ai sur mon bureau. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a une raison pour que ces objets soient devant vous. Je suis ici depuis peu de temps, mais j'ai pu constater qu'il y a pas mal de mépris entre certaines maisons de cette école. » Certains élèves remuèrent inconfortablement sur leur siège.

« L'une des raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes séparés en maisons est de promouvoir la compétition et la rivalité amicale. _Rivalité amicale. »_

« Mais, Monsieur, les Serpentards s'en prennent à nous tout le temps. » Lança un élève.

« Je ne dis pas non plus que c'est un comportement acceptable. Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de préjudice entre les maisons. Bien, passons maintenant à des choses plus importantes. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les similitudes entre les différentes choses sur mon bureau ? » Demanda Harry en se frottant les mains.

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. «Que pouvez-vous me dire ? » Demanda Harry à une jeune fille.

« Monsieur, deux sont semblables parce que ce sont des fruits et deux autres appartiennent au domaine du jardin. La chaussure, par contre est étrange. »

« Très bien, et quel est votre nom ? »

« Anna Louise, Monsieur. »

« Merci Miss Louise. Vous avez raison, mais si je vous disais que deux des objets sont semblables parce qu'on peut les porter, comment les regrouperiez-vous ? Quelqu'un d'autre s'il vous plait ? »

Les étudiants réfléchirent un peu puis un jeune garçon leva la main. « Monsieur, je suis Lewis Black. On peut porter la chaussure et parfois des gens portent des fleurs. C'est une stupide habitude de fille, si vous voulez mon avis, Monsieur. »

Harry rit. « Oui, vous avez raison. Et je suis d'accord, je ne porterai jamais de fleurs, même si on me payait pour cela. »

« Monsieur, la pêche et la fleur sont semblables parce qu'elles sont de la même couleur. »

Pendant ses études de médecine, Harry avait pris un cours de psychologie et c'était la première leçon qu'il avait eue. Quand il avait vu les objets apportés par son professeur, il avait aussi pensé qu'il était dingue. Mais la leçon avait été utile. Il était content de la manière dont le cours se déroulait. Après dix minutes, les élèves s'amusaient de plus en plus dans leur effort :

« Monsieur, la banane et la chaussure sont semblables parce que ma sœur me jette les deux quand je l'embête. » _J'aimerais jeter une chaussure sur Snape, _pensa Harry menaçant.

Harry demanda le silence. « D'accord, c'était bien. Vous avez très bien réagi. Maintenant, sérieusement, qu'avez-vous appris de cela ? Avez-vous appris quelque chose ? »

« Que la sœur de Brian a pour arme de prédilection une chaussure. » Cria un élève. _Ce serait aussi mon arme de prédilection si je rencontre à nouveau Snape dans les couloirs. Mais en y pensant bien, ce serait gâché une très bonne chaussure. La chaussure n'a pas mérité ça, vraiment…_

« A part ça, je veux que vous pensiez à ce que vous essayez de faire. »

« Monsieur, je suis Eloise Hancock, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être quand on les regarde de l'extérieur, c'est ça ? »

« Excellent, Miss Hancock. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Autre chose ? »

« Monsieur, que l'on peut voir toutes sortes de choses quand on regarde bien ? »

« Cinq autres points pour Poufsouffle. Très bien. Vous avez compris ça rapidement. Maintenant, comment peut-on appliquer cela à la rivalité entre les maisons ? »

« Monsieur, nous devrions regarder plus loin que ce que nous voyons ? »

« Excellent. Dix points pour Poufsouffle. » Harry était généreux avec les points si ça leur permettait d'avancer la leçon.

« Monsieur, que même si nous sommes séparés dans des maisons différentes et que nous paraissons tous différents au premier abord, si l'on regarde bien, nous verrons des similitudes entre nous et les personnes des autres maisons ? »

« Oui, vingt points pour Poufsouffle. C'était le point de la leçon. Vous êtes tous un peu jeunes pour vous souvenir de la guerre. » Harry s'assit sur le bord de son bureau, et regarda la classe avec un visage sérieux. « Vous Savez Qui était un sorcier maléfique. »

Harry s'arrêta parce que la plupart des étudiants sursautèrent._ Seigneur, ne me dites pas que les gens font encore ça. C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas prononcé son nom. Mais si je le faisais, on découvrirait probablement qui je suis vraiment, puisque Harry Potter est l'une des seules personnes à appeler Voldemort par son nom, _pensa Harry, « Nous pouvons parler de lui, il est parti. Il ne va pas apparaître dans la salle de classe parce que nous avons parlé de lui. De toute façon, il a essayé de faire croire à tout le monde que seuls les sorciers et sorcières dignes de ce nom sont les sang-purs. » Il s'arrêta et regarda ses étudiants très sévèrement, « Si j'entends une personne dire qu'il avait raison, je déduirai cent points à sa maison et il aura droit à une détention tous les soirs avec moi. » Harry dit cela à ses étudiants d'une voix soyeuse et froide. L'effet ne fut pas perdu. Plusieurs déglutirent mais quelques-uns hochèrent la tête pensivement. Harry se demanda s'il devait ou non leur révéler l'information suivante. Il décida que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. « Savez-vous qu'il était seulement un sang-mêlé ? »

« Vous plaisantez ! »

« Pas du tout. Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Il l'était vraiment. Pourtant, c'était un sorcier très puissant. Très puissant. Mais l'une des raisons de sa puissance réside dans le fait que beaucoup se sont volontairement mis à son service. Quelqu'un veut-il me dire comment il est parvenu à convaincre tant de personnes de le suivre ? »

« Leur avait-il promis de l'argent ? » Demanda une jeune fille.

« Eh bien, parfois oui. Mais la plupart d'entre eux n'en avaient pas besoin. Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Les menaçait-il ? »

« Parfois. Mais en général, ceux qui travaillaient pour lui, le _voulaient_. Vous voyez, ce qu'il a fait n'était pas très intelligent, ni très subtile. La plupart, sinon tous ceux qui travaillaient pour lui étaient des sang-purs, qui pensaient être supérieurs aux sang-mêlés ou aux enfants nés de parents moldus. Il jouait avec ça. Il a traité avec eux et les a convaincus que s'ils le rejoignaient, ils auraient une place de 'leader ' dans la communauté sorcière, dirigée par lui, bien entendu, et les sang-mêlés et les enfants nés de parents moldus ou tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui seraient tués, torturés ou mis en esclavage.

« Il a traité avec des sorciers et sorcières qui étaient très étroits d'esprit en ce qui concerne les personnes appartenant à la communauté sorcière. Les préjugés sont vraiment obscurs et dangereux. Si vous avez besoin d'une preuve, prenez comme exemple les raisons pour lesquelles la guerre a eu lieu : les préjugés. Les gens ont laissé leur étroitesse d'esprit les consumer et c'est dangereux. Et c'est une ancienne et très mauvaise habitude.

« Bien, notre heure est presque terminée. Pour les devoirs, je veux que vous écriviez un essai sur les comportements dont nous avons discuté et que vous cherchiez autour des vous des cas et essayez de voir comment ils auraient pu être résolus différemment. Vous pouvez partir. Je vous verrai la prochaine fois. »

Harry regarda ses élèves ranger leurs affaires et partir. La plupart semblaient pensifs et distraits en sortant. _C'est un succès je pense, _pensa-t-il en croquant dans la pêche.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Harry était assis, l'air découragé à la table des professeurs et poussait son petit déjeuner dans son assiette. Il n'était toujours pas capable de dormir correctement. Les cercles noirs sous ses yeux et la pâleur de sa peau en témoignaient. Ses rêves étaient alternativement hantés par Greg, Voldemort et parfois les deux en même temps. Il était surpris de pouvoir encore fonctionner. Il ne prenait plus de comprimés pour dormir mais il prenait des médicaments pour la tête et des potions plutôt rapidement. Il remarqua qu'Hermione plaçait encore des baisers sur la plaque en entrant dans la salle et Ron la touchait gentiment également. C'était réconfortant.

Ce matin-là, un petit groupe de professeurs conduit par Albus, approcha les professeurs Weasley. Albus gratifia Harry d'un bonjour et prit rapidement Ron et Hermione à part, loin de la table et loin d'Harry. Harry ne fit pas attention. Il ne s'en offensa pas non plus. Il n'était à l'école que pour un an et n'avait pas l'intention de s'impliquer dans les affaires du personnel plus que nécessaire. Il préférait être seul avec ses pensées et son chagrin. Harry regarda quand il entendit le professeur Snape, qui faisait partie du groupe, siffler d'une façon peu douce au reste du groupe :

« Ce qu'il nous a dit peut être utile, mais j'ai des raisons de croire qu'il nous trompe depuis le début et je trouve donc difficile de croire les renseignements qu'il nous a donnés. »

Toutes les personnes qui entendirent la conversation pensèrent qu'il était allé trop loin, même venant du professeur Snape. Albus le regarda sévèrement.

« Severus ! »

« Réglons ça dans mon bureau, voulez-vous. » Proposa Albus. Un peu plus fort, il ajouta, « S'il vous plait, joignez-vous à nous, professeur Green. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas laisser planer le doute au-dessus de nos têtes, d'accord. On doit discuter de ce genre de choses. »

_Terrifiant_, pensa Harry méchamment en ajoutant, _où est la chaussure quand j'en ai besoin ?_ Avec un soupir, il abandonna son petit déjeuner, suivit le groupe hors de la grande salle et entra dans le bureau du directeur. Albus conjura des chaises pour tout le monde et les invita à s'asseoir. Harry s'assit dans la chaise la plus proche de la porte. Et c'était aussi la plus éloigné du maître des potions._ Je serai maudit, si je m'assois au milieu de la pièce comme si c'était mon procès._

« Professeurs, je- ». Albus ne put aller plus loin parce que le professeur Snape l'interrompit immédiatement.

« Monsieur le directeur, j'ai des raisons de croire que le professeur Green, nous a tous trompés depuis le début. »

« Je suis _insulté,_ professeur. » Se moqua Harry d'un air exagéré en passant en revu et en réfléchissant sur quoi le professeur Snape avait pu tomber. Il savait qu'il devait être prudent. Le professeur Snape avait survécu de nombreuses années en tant qu'agent double et espion pour la lumière. C'était un homme très intelligent et calculateur. Harry savait qu'il devait regarder où il allait.

« Le professeur Green est arrivé ici sans recommandation, ni référence ni renseignements sur son passé. J'ai mené une enquête et le ministère de la magie n'a pas de registre au nom de 'Jason Green'. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. » Expliqua le professeur Snape.

_Merde._ Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y penser, c'était logique qu'une personne qui le suspecte commence ses recherches par là et il se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à couvrir ses traces. _Encore une fois, je n'étais pas en position de penser clairement. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de revenir ici, alors pourquoi aurais-je dû couvrir mes traces ici aussi. Bien, essayons de contrôler les dommages._

« Professeur Green, voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Je vous demanderai d'être honnête avec nous. C'est un sujet qui nous inquiète réellement et on ne peut pas le laisser passer, à moins que nous soyons honnêtes les uns avec les autres aujourd'hui. » Le prévint Albus. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry.

« Je suis déconcerté et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi le ministère n'a pas connaissance de votre existence. »

_Merde. Ca tourne rapidement à l'interrogatoire. Bien, voyons voir qui sera le meilleur à ce jeu, Snape._

Il devait réfléchir très rapidement. Pour s'accorder plus de temps, il se leva et alla jusqu'au bureau d'Albus pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il regagna ensuite son siège. En faisant cela, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qui il était vraiment. Il devait trouver quelque chose de crédible. On l'avait formé dans l'art de la dissimulation et l'art du mensonge, pendant ses années d'entraînement. Il pouvait mentir comme un champion et savait par expérience que les meilleurs mensonges contenaient un subtil mélange de vérité et de fiction. Il avait été aussi formé à gérer un interrogatoire et était plus que capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il avait appris à contrôler l'expression de son visage, le langage de son corps et à garder son pouls régulier. Il avait même été torturé pour des renseignements, à l'occasion, pendant la guerre, quand il avait été assez malchanceux pour se faire prendre pendant une mission sur le terrain. Il était un pro à ce jeu. Cette cession avec le professeur Snape, n'était rien.

Pourtant, même avec ses talents, il savait qu'il devait être très prudent.

Il ne parvint pas à trouver un mensonge convainquant pour répondre à la question. Il dit donc, « Professeur Snape, le ministère _doit_ avoir connaissance de mon existence. » Il savait que ça paraîtrait étrange et plus que simplement suspicieux de sa part. La plupart des professeurs savaient qu'il était arrivé à son entretient avec Albus sans référence, ni recommandation ou sans lettre de motivation. Ils devaient être suspicieux depuis le début. _Pensez-vous, je n'étais pas vraiment en position de me préparer correctement à mon arrivée ici, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'attendre à moins._

_« _Donc, vous maintenez que votre nom est vraiment Jason Green ? » Interrogea le professeur Snape.

« Oui. »

« Et le ministère doit avoir une trace de votre existence ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous êtes complètement honnête ? »

« Oui. » Le professeur Snape haussa les sourcils et Harry savait qu'il commençait à se sentir frustré. Il en obtenait beaucoup de satisfaction. Le professeur s'arrêta pour réfléchir à la situation.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Dit le professeur d'astronomie. Elle s'arrêta alors pour faire le tour de la pièce du regard comme si elle était embarrassée d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. _Ca l'est si vous êtes né dans le monde sorcier et avez changé de nom dans le monde moldu, _pensa Harry d'un air suffisant.

« En fait, c'est possible. » Dit le professeur Snape. « Si vous avez changé de nom. » Harry ne commenta pas. Il but simplement un peu d'eau. Il savait que le professeur Snape passerait les prochains jours à essayer de trouver une trace de changement de nom, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait. Il était presque certain, qu'Albus avait déjà cherché ces registres lui-même. En tout cas, ces recherches supplémentaires ne révèleraient rien et la colère du professeur Snape atteindrait des proportions volcaniques. _Oh, honte, _pensa Harry avec un sourire.

« Les circonstances m'obligent à vous poser la question : pourquoi était-il nécessaire de changer de nom ? » Interrogea le maître des potions, de façon factuelle.

_Ce n'est pas le professeur Snape que je connais. Il n'est habituellement pas si retenu et si poli. Je me demande ce qui l'empêche de me traiter de menteur. Il a pourtant l'air de vouloir le faire_, songea Harry. _Bien sûr, il est trop intelligent pour sortir l'artillerie lourde. Il est certainement subtil. Je parie qu'il essaie de me piéger avec son ton poli et ses airs de vouloir discuter, pour que je sois négligent. Désolé de gâcher votre journée Snape, mais je ne suis pas un amateur. Jouons_, pensa Harry.

Harry réfléchissait toujours au moyen de répondre quand Albus lui épargna cet effort, « Si c'est vrai, les raisons de ses actes sont les siennes, Severus. »

Le professeur savait reconnaître une réprimande quand il en entendait une. Il s'arrêta donc pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen de continuer. « Vous avez dit que vous étiez né ici, mais n'avez pas été élevé ici. » Observa le professeur Snape. Le professeur lui avait déjà posé la question à ce sujet lors de la première réunion du personnel. Il fut un peu surpris qu'Albus lui permette de pêcher ainsi des informations, mais Harry savait qu'il était lui-même intéressé par la réponse, donc aussi longtemps que le professeur Snape n'était pas trop impoli, il n'arrêterait pas la réunion. Harry soupira intérieurement et tourna son attention pour répondre à l'observation.

« Non, je suis né en grande Bretagne, mais j'ai été élevé ailleurs. »

« Si nous devons vous croire, vous avez été élevé dans le 'sud'. » Ajouta le professeur Snape.

« Oui. »

« C'est assez vague. Ce lieu a-t-il un nom ? » Renifla le professeur Snape.

« Je ne souhaitais pas révéler le nom la première fois que vous me l'avez demandé et je ne le souhaite toujours pas. » Répondit Harry fermement.

« Je crois qu'une telle information ne ferait de mal à personne, n'êtes vous pas d'accord, professeur Green ? Ca aiderait à juguler la suspicion qui pèse sur vous, j'en suis sûr. » Suggéra Albus prudemment.

Harry soupira et y réfléchit. Il était coincé avec « élevé dans le sud » et devait faire de son mieux avec ça. Il remplit son verre et retourna à s'asseoir. « J'étais très jeune quand ma famille a déménagé. Nous sommes partis en Australie. » _C'est certainement dans le sud. «_ Pour vivre avec des parents pendant un certain temps. L'un de mes grands-oncles est mort et nous sommes restés pour aider ma tante le temps qu'elle se remette sur pieds. Je ne suis revenu qu'ici récemment. »

_Hm… une demi-vérité. Je suis bien parti vivre avec des parents quand j'étais jeune. Et je suis vraiment revenu vivre dans le monde sorcier très récemment._

« Australie. » Répéta le professeur Snape sèchement, en haussant un sourcil à Harry.

« Oui. »

« Bien sûr. » Commença le professeur, apparemment il n'était pas sûr de croire une telle histoire.

La pièce tomba dans le silence. Il était évident qu'Harry n'était pas disposé à parler. Les professeurs présents n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir comment poursuivre. Après une courte pause, Harry soupira théâtralement. « Est-ce que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, professeur ? Bien que j'apprécie le temps que nous passons ensemble ici, il me semble que nous ne faisons que répéter ce qui a déjà été dit, ce qui me fait vraiment perdre _mon _temps, si ça ne fait perdre celui de personne d'autre. » Commenta Harry ostensiblement.

« Je ne continuerai pas cet interrogatoire. Vous cachez quelque chose et vous nous trompez tous, cela est certain. Je suis sûr que malgré le nombre de questions que l'on vous posera, vous ne divulguerez aucune information. » Commenta le professeur Snape d'un ton détaché. Il regarda ensuite Harry dans les yeux et plissa les siens. Il parla doucement et lentement. « Vous savez, dans des périodes telles que celles-ci, quand la guerre est encore fraîche dans les esprits, la confiance est une denrée rare. Je dis seulement que si un jour vous avez besoin de la confiance des autres, ne soyez pas surpris s'ils hésitent à vous faire confiance et à vous aider si vous leur donner des raisons de douter de votre honnêteté. »

Harry n'était pas intimidé. Il avait des poignards dans les yeux quand il regarda le professeur. Un silence tendu enveloppa la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Albus l'interrompe. « Severus, cela est allé suffisamment loin. » Ordonna-t-il. Ils ne détachèrent pas leur regard.

« Professeur Snape, je suis surpris que vous, entre tous, puissiez me faire ce genre d'observation. » Dit Harry légèrement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Si je dois en croire les rumeurs qui circulent parmi les étudiants, vous étiez un mangemort, un partisan du Seigneur Noir lui-même. En fait, si on en croit les rumeurs votre rôle en tant que mangemort a été découvert et vous avez été obligé de travailler des deux côtés. Certaines histoires racontent que vous étiez plus effrayé par Albus que par le Seigneur Noir. Vilaines histoires, toutes. » Harry s'arrêta pour boire une gorgée d'eau et laissa l'information faire son chemin. La mâchoire du professeur Snape se tendit mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour suggérer qu'il avait été pris par surprise. Harry continua implacablement. « Mais je ne place pas beaucoup de foi dans de telles spéculations. Ce n'est jamais agréable et rarement vrai. Je dois pourtant admettre être que je suis curieux. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé au professeur, alors ? Ou à Albus si vous étiez inquiet à ce sujet ? » Demanda Minerva.

Il s'arrêta délibérément et se tourna pour donner au maître des potions un regard lourd de sens. « Parce qu'il me semblait que c'était personnel et que ce n'était aucunement mes affaires. » Sans quitter le regard du professeur, il dit, « Albus, j'ai été retenu suffisamment longtemps. Je peux vous assurer ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce que je n'ai pas d'autres intentions que d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne sais pas si vous le croyez ou non, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons tous des secrets dans des périodes telles que celles-ci. Et mes secrets sont les miens et sont personnels. Ils ne font de mal à personne. Je crois que vous n'avez pas d'autres questions. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous demanderai de déverrouiller la porte pour que je puisse sortir.

La pièce entière fut stupéfiée et silencieuse, « Oui, bien sûr. » Albus enleva le charme qu'il avait placé sur la porte. « Merci Monsieur le directeur. » Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais il était satisfait de la manière dont c'était déroulé l'entretient.

* * *

Les professeurs étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils regardèrent silencieusement Harry quitter le bureau et refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Severus, vous êtes allés trop loin. » Commença Albus.

« Il cache quelque chose Albus. »

« C'est certain, mais vous n'êtes pas en position de le juger. Nous avons presque tous des secrets. Si vous connaissiez les miens, j'ose dire que vous seriez si choqué que vous ne pourriez plus me regarder dans les yeux. » Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient en disant cela.

Les personnes présentes n'avaient pas manqué l'implication contenue derrière cette innocente remarque et ils se demandaient s'il était sérieux, parce que si c'était le cas, c'était assez perturbant.

« Vous ne pouvez certainement pas lui faire confiance Albus. » Récupéra le professeur Snape.

« Il n'est peut-être pas disposé à divulguer des informations le concernant, mais il ne m'a donné aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. » Répondit Albus. « Je ne souviens d'un jeune homme, il y a quelques années qui avait un obscur secret. Si je ne lui avais pas accordé la confiance qu'il méritait, il aurait peut être très mal tourné. Mais il est devenu quelqu'un de bien, même s'il a besoin d'être prudent en laissant échapper des opinions non fondées, surtout quand le sujet de ses accusations est à porter d'oreilles. » Albus donna à Severus un regard entendu.

Albus et le professeur Snape se rassirent.

« Bien. Je vous ai fait venir parce que je veux une équipe pour un travail de terrain. J'ai entendu des rumeurs de certaines activités à Londres. Les journaux moldus ont décrit une montée de la violence perpétrée par des membres d'un gang. J'ai pensé que nous devrions jeter un œil, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien de plus. On ne peut pas être trop prudent, n'est ce pas ? »

« N'ont-ils pas des autorités qui s'occupent de ce genre de chose, Albus ? » Dit le professeur Snape hargneusement.

« Severus, j'avais cru que la guerre nous avait à tous appris, que nous devons être sûrs qu'il n'y a rien de plus que la violence de gang. » Il s'arrêta pour regarder le professeur Snape, qui devait être fatigué d'être « regarder par » Albus. La vérité est qu'il était encore un peu perturbé par l'admission d'Albus que s'il connaissait ses secrets, il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face…

Albus continua, « Monsieur Weasley a suggéré que Jason pourrait être une source d'informations valable puisqu'il a travaillé jusqu'à très récemment dans le Londres moldu et pourrait nous donner des renseignements pour que l'on sache si ces faits sont communs dans ce quartier et voir s'il a quelques contacts que nous puissions utiliser. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Maintenant, pour les volontaires…

* * *

Si un professeur avait choisi de le surveiller, il aurait vu Harry quitter le bureau, descendre doucement les escaliers et trébucher de façon embarrassante contre les trois dernières marches. La réunion avait duré un certain temps et Harry avait supposé qu'on avait dû remplacer ou annuler son dernier cours. Il lui restait vingt minutes avant le début de son prochain cours et il alla dans ses quartiers se faire du café. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et repensa à la réunion.

Il avait divulgué plus d'informations qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, mas ça avait été inévitable, vu les circonstances. Les professeurs sauront maintenant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il clamait être, mais Harry était satisfait de savoir qu'aucun document ne trahirait sa véritable identité (qu'il voulait garder secrète). Il était sûr de cela.

Il nourrissait maintenant la peur que si on savait qu'il n'était pas qui il proclamait être, on ferait le lien entre son arrivée soudaine et les circonstances suspectes qui l'entouraient, avec la disparition de Harry Potter. Mais il rejeta cette inquiétude. Il n'y avait pas de raison logique pour faire ça. Avec le charme de dissimulation et les lentilles de contact, il ne _ressemblait_ pas à Harry Potter. Il y avait eu suffisamment de rapports concernant des disparitions et l'arrivée d'étranges évènements pendant la guerre pour que son apparition puisse tout aussi bien être liée à l'un d'eux. La guerre venait de se terminer. Beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières avaient des secrets, il ne serait donc pas trop étrange qu'il en ait quelques-uns uns.

Harry était sûr qu'Albus n'avait pas pu découvrir son identité avec les maigres informations qu'il avait. On ne pouvait pas nier qu'Albus était un homme intelligent et avait beaucoup de contacts, mais il était toujours humain. Un humain extraordinaire, mais un humain quand même et ça voulait dire qu'il était faillible. Il pouvait faire des erreurs. C'était la seule chose qui empêchait Harry d'être découvert.

Quand Harry était plus jeune, il avait cru qu'Albus était capable de tout. Qu'il n'y avait rien d'impossible pour lui et qu'il savait tout. Mais Harry se rappelait les évènements liés à sa première année à Poudlard. Albus n'avait pas été conscient que Voldemort résidait dans le corps de Quirrel et manipulait ses actions pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, Albus avait admis à Harry ne pas avoir su que son père et ses amis étaient des animagi non déclarés. Lors de sa quatrième année, Albus ne savait pas que Maugrey avait été kidnappé et remplacé par Barty Crouch Junior, que celui-ci avait joué un rôle clef dans la résurrection de Voldemort de l'intérieur même de l' école.

En effet, Albus pouvait être trompé, mais il fallait se lever de bonne heure pour réussir. C'était difficile mais non impossible.

Harry sirota son café. Il avait mis les fauteuils devant la cheminée, un peu comme à l'appartement. Il tourna son attention sur la photo de Greg et de lui qu'il avait posée sur le manteau de la cheminée, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait mis une autre photo de Greg et lui sur la table de nuit et une autre de Greg sur l'étagère dans son bureau. La photo qu'il regardait avait été prise, il y a un an seulement. Lui et Greg se tenaient dans le jardin, le bras entourait la taille de l'autre et ils posaient devant l'appareil photo. Harry avait mis une minuterie pour qu'il puisse quitter l'appareil et poser avec Greg.

Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Il pleurait encore, mais ça ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il était parti et son chagrin s'était installé comme une profonde douleur dans son âme. Il avait pris la décision le week-end précédent de mettre certaines photos dans ses quartiers qui étaient aussi confortables que possible, mais dans lesquels il semblait y avoir peu de chaleur. Quand il était élève ici, il adorait s'asseoir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor parce qu'elle était chaleureuse et accueillante.

Ses émotions étaient proches de la surface depuis la mort de Greg et il avait dû faire un effort conscient pour ne pas étrangler le professeur Snape dans le bureau du directeur. Même s'il avait l'air de contrôler parfaitement la situation, il ne l'avait pas ressenti de cette façon là. Il avait été très bien entraîné à gérer les situations comme celles-ci et même si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas compté sur les talents de base de sa formation, celle-ci avait refait surface pendant son interrogatoire et il avait contrôlé la situation.

_Alors, ça fait quoi, Snape ? Deux-zéro pour moi ? Tu aurais dû voir la manière dont je lui ai répondu, Greg, _pensa-t-il avec un peu de nostalgie. Greg aurait été fier et aurait beaucoup ri de l'expression du professeur Snape. Harry se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait dîné avec les parents de Greg. Ils lui avaient posé à son avis au moins cent questions sur son enfance et son passé. Il était mal à l'aise de leur répondre avec des détails, parce qu'il était lui. Il ne pensait pas que dire, « _Je suis Harry Potter, j'ai tué Voldemort, le sorcier ténébreux qui menaçait l'existence de monde moldu et du monde sorcier. », _aurait été une bonne approche avec les parents de Greg et il était presque certain qu'ils l'auraient enfermé s'il l'avait mentionné.

Greg savait qu'il était mal à l'aise à parler de son passé. Très tôt dans leur relation, il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu une enfance malheureuse et Greg ne l'avait jamais poussé à en parler. Il avait divulgué aux parents de Greg le moins d'informations possibles sur son passé et avait fait en sorte de détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet.

_« Jason, » Rit Greg quand ils furent seuls après le dîner, « la manière dont tu as esquivé ces questions était incroyable. Tu es un pro. Si je suis un jour accusé d'un crime, je te veux en tant que témoin. »_

Harry se secoua et sortit de sa rêverie. Il regarda l'heure. C'était l'heure de son prochain cours. Avec un soupir il se leva à contrecoeur et rassembla ses notes préparatoires pour son cours.

* * *

Le petit groupe arriva dès qu'ils furent convoqués et se mirent à genoux devant leur Seigneur, comme à leur habitude. La pièce était perpétuellement sombre et la seule lumière semblait venir de derrière l'écran. La petite quantité de lumière plongeait les silhouettes présentes dans l'ombre. La forme non visible derrière l'écran, siffla, menaçante. « Je m'impatiente. »

« Mon Seigneur, nous devons préparer … » Bégaya l'une des figures agenouillées.

« Je suis fatigué de vos excuses. » Déclara la voix derrière l'écran d'un ton hostile et tranchant. Les silhouettes au fond de la salle sursautèrent

« Mon Seigneur- »

« Mais je comprends que nous ne devons pas être suspectés. » Leur concéda leur Maître. Les silhouettes agenouillées relâchèrent le souffle qu'ils avaient inconsciemment retenu. Ils avaient appris, très douloureusement, qu'il ne fallait pas mécontenter leur Maître.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » Murmurèrent les voix au fond de la pièce.

« Où en est notre projet à court terme ? »

« Une opportunité s'est présentée. » Déclara une silhouette agenouillée, visiblement soulagée d'apporter de bonnes nouvelles à son maître.

« La discrétion est la clef. »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. »

« Laissez-moi maintenant. » Le maître les libéra. Les figures en robes se levèrent et se courbèrent bien bas avant de partir.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait environ trois mois et demi qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il lui avait été assez facile de tomber dans la routine : préparer ses cours, ses études privées et ses loisirs. Le fait qu'il soit si occupé au château aidait immensément Harry à panser la perte de Greg. Il y avait encore des moments où il pensait se noyer dans sa douleur, mais ils étaient moins fréquents depuis qu'il se tenait occupé. Il portait sa lourde douleur dans son cœur, mais elle ne le submergeait plus, ni ne menaçait de l'immobiliser.

Il était sorti avec Tony. Ce dernier était inquiet et voulait être sûr qu'Harry guérissait. Ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus au pub qui était devenu leur préféré, depuis environ un mois.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Tony sérieusement.

Harry s'arrêta puis répondit, « Je pense que je vais aller mieux, Tony. »

« Tu as intérêt parce que Greg se serait mis en colère sinon. »

Harry acquiesça avec son verre dans la main. « Ouais, peut-être. » Tony avait raison. Greg mordait la vie à pleines dents et avait l'esprit joyeux, amusant et ouvert. Il aurait détesté qu'Harry ne puisse jamais se remettre.

Tony commanda un autre verre et regarda attentivement Harry. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement, puis regarda Tony avec un regard perçant de sincérité et de tristesse. Tony sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Au début, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai cru perdre l'esprit. Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ? » Harry s'arrêta et regarda Tony, « J'ai même songé à le rejoindre. »

« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire, mais continue. » Dit Tony d'une voix égale en regardant Harry attentivement.

« Maintenant je passe du temps ailleurs et je fais en sorte d'être vraiment occupé. J'ai toujours quelque chose de prévu ou quelque chose que je dois faire. Tiens, tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'arrêter et de penser à Greg. » _Ce n'est pas surprenant. Entre préparer mes cours, enseigner et être interrogé par la moitié du personnel enseignant, je me demande comment je trouve encore du temps pour moi, _Harry éclaircit, « Je peux encore le _sentir_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment arrêté de _penser._ » Harry s'arrêta pour boire une nouvelle gorgée. Tony resta silencieux pour lui permettre de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans interruption. « A plusieurs reprises, il s'est passé quelque chose et j'ai ri, je me suis amusé et je me suis souvenu de Greg et je me suis rattrapé parce que je me suis senti coupable d'être heureux alors que Greg est parti…il y a seulement trois mois et demi. »

« Pourquoi, pour l'amour du ciel te sentirais-tu coupable de t'être amusé? » Lui demanda Tony. Il devait être sûr que Jason ne se noierait pas dans son chagrin et son ami venait juste de lui procurer l'opportunité de le faire.

« Eh bien, Greg signifiait plus pour moi que cela. C'est une insulte- »

« Jason, j'admets que tu ne paraisses jamais plus heureux que quand tu étais dans la même pièce que Greg, mais laisse-moi te poser une question : Greg était-il la seule chose qui te rendait heureux ? »

« Et bien, non mais-»

« Pas de mais. Je sais que ça ne fait que quatorze semaines, Jason. Je ne dis pas que tu ne devrais plus rien ressentir pour Greg, mais tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable quand tu t'amuses. Par contre, tu dois te sentir coupable de laisser le souvenir de Greg te couler et de ne plus _vouloir_ être à nouveau heureux. Il n'aurait pas été d'accord. Il t'aimait. Il aurait détesté penser que tu étais malheureux par sa faute. »

« Je pense- Peut être que tu as raison- »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. » Répondit Tony avec un large sourire. Harry étouffa un rire. « Alors promets-moi d'aller doucement, d'accord ? » Ouais, ce sera facile : ils sont tous sur mon dos à Poudlard.

« J'essaierai. »

« Tu as intérêt autrement, je devrai…-De quoi Greg te menaçait-il tout le temps? Ah ouais, je trouverai un moyen de- »

« -te faire souffrir d'une façon qu'un homme ne devrait jamais avoir à souffrir. » Termina Harry affectueusement. Il se tourna vers Tony et dit simplement, « Merci. » Aucun autre mot n'était nécessaire. Harry était un survivant. Il survivrait à cela.

* * *

Il parvint finalement à se passer des comprimés pour dormir et des comprimés pour la tête. Il était suffisamment honnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu'ils étaient devenus une béquille quand son chagrin menaçait de le submerger. Mais il commençait à cicatriser maintenant et il appréciait encore d'aller dans le Londres moldu quand il était libre le week-end, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Parfois il se laissait aller à faire des folies dans les magasins moldus, claquer son argent dans des bonbons moldus et du matériel sportif, mais le plus souvent, il faisait un saut dans sa pharmacie pour voir si tout aller bien. Si Tony était de service, il s'arrangeait pour déjeuner avec son ami.

Depuis qu'il avait perdu Greg, Harry passait plus de temps avec Tony que par le passé. Tony savait que son ami recherchait un support et une stabilité émotionnels. Il n'avait aucune objection à jouer ce rôle pour lui. Ils étaient proches amis depuis le jour où ils se s'étaient rencontrés, le premier jour de classe et il savait que son ami ferait la même chose pour lui.

« Alors, c'est une sorte de remède alternatif, c'est ça ? » Lui demanda Tony sur un ton léger en tendant à Harry une tasse de thé et en s'installant dans la chaise en face de lui. Ils étaient dans la salle de repos du personnel de la pharmacie.

Harry avait passé de nombreuses heures dans cette pièce à faire des recherches sur des potions et à comparer ses cours de potions et ses cours de pharmacologie. Il avait été un excellent élève en cours de potions pendant son entraînement et maintenant qu'il avait étudié l'équivalent moldu (la pharmacologie), il comprenait les potions sous un jour complètement nouveau. Différentes voies de recherches s'ouvraient d'elles-mêmes. Il essaya d'expliquer en terme vague ce qu'il faisait à Tony.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça. » _Eh bien pour un moldu, on ne fait pas beaucoup plus 'd'alternatives' que de potions, n'est-ce pas ? _Se justifia-t-il.

« Pourquoi trafiques-tu dans ce genre de choses ? Les remèdes à base de plantes et l'homéopathie ont certainement leur place, mais les médicaments agissent plus rapidement et plus efficacement, Jason. »

_Les remèdes à base de plantes et l'homéopathie. Ouais, bien. Les potions seront les 'nouveaux remèdes' quand je reviendrai, mon ami, au moins si j'ai mon mot à dire là dedans_, pensa HarryIl avait passé de nombreuses soirées à réfléchir à un moyen convenable de stocker des potions dans sa pharmacie, quand il reviendrait, sans éveiller les soupçons. Certaines potions ressemblaient à des remèdes à base de plantes et passeraient inaperçues sur les étagères de sa pharmacie, mais d'autres, les plus puissantes, celles qu'il voulait le plus introduire dans le Londres moldu fumaient dans leur flacon et _cela _pourrait faire hausser quelques sourcils. Et il s'était rendu compte qu'après son année à Poudlard, il ne voulait pas disparaître du Londres moldu et laisser derrière lui tout le travail qu'il avait réalisé depuis la fin de la guerre. Il retourna son attention à la conversation.

« Mais cela ne serait-il pas fantastique si nous pouvions faire quelques médicaments plus sains pour le corps ? Ne serait-il pas merveilleux que les patients atteints du cancer puissent prendre des médicaments sans avoir en plus à gérer les effets secondaires ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ce _serait_ merveilleux, mais ce _n'est _pas possible, Jason. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux en regardant son ami. « Tu n'essaies pas de me faire devenir un herboriste parce que tu sais que je ne veux pas entendre parler de cela jeune homme. » Contra Tony en prenant le timbre de voix étrange qui appartenait à leur professeur préféré à l'université.

« Aucune chance. Nous n'utilisons que des drogues _dures_ à la pharmacie » Le taquina Harry.

« Sacré Jason ! » Rit Tony en lui donnant son accord. « C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons d'accord. Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que tu te ramollissais ! »

« Je suis blessé ! » S'exclama Harry en feignant l'outrage. Il s'arrêta. « Mais sérieusement, si nous pouvions contrôler –»

«Tony, peux-tu venir s'il te plait. C'est assez urgent. Nous avons un… euh… problème. » Plaida l'un des assistants. Tony regarda Jason d'un air désolé.

« Désolé. Veux-tu rester et attendre ici ou revenir un peu plus tard ? Où veux-tu m'aider à gérer cela ? Après tout, c'est _ta _pharmacie. » Lui proposa Tony. »

« Ca va Tony. Je suis vacances, tu t'en souviens ? Je vais simplement aller faire un tour. Je n'ai pas encore fait toutes mes courses de Noël. Je repasse tout à l'heure. » Dit Harry plaisamment.

Empêcher les altercations entre les élèves faisait partir de son travail de professeur à Poudlard. Il n'avait donc aucune intention de s'impliquer volontairement dans la résolution d'un conflit pendant son jour de congé.

Harry quitta la pharmacie et regarda des deux côtés de la rue. Ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter net. De l'autre côté de la rue se trouvaient les professeurs MacGonagall, Snape, Weasley et Weasley tous habillés de vêtements moldus. Harry trouva bizarre de voir Minerva et Severus habillés ainsi. Severus portait une longue chemise grise et un pantalon noir alors que Minerva portait un chemisier couleur pêche et une jupe mi-longue noire qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Severus semblait, et bien, presque normal. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu porter une autre couleur que le noir et sans ses robes il avait l'air bizarre. Minerva avait l'air tout aussi étrange. Il ne l'avait vu qu'en longues robes noires de cérémonie, robes noires et robes de sorcier. _Alors c'est ainsi qu'elle s'habille sous ses robes ! _pensa Harry effrontément et avec amusement. Il avait vu Ron et Hermione en vêtements moldus de nombreuses fois quand il était plus jeune, ils ne paraissaient donc pas bizarres aux yeux d'Harry.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ? _Pensa t'il perplexe. _Je croirai qu'Albus est une pin up et s'amuse avec les filles avant de croire qu'ils sont tous bons amis et font leur course de Noël à Londres ensemble, _pensa Harry sous le choc. Il quitta la rue où il était visible et les regarda d'un coin de la rue. Il avait enlevé son charme de dissimulation, il devait donc faire attention. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas leur permettre de voir Harry Potter de l'autre côté de la rue, si ?

* * *

« Oh arrête de grommeler Severus. » Claqua Minerva, énervée.

« Nous ne devrions pas avoir besoin de faire ça tous les week-ends. Je peux comprendre qu'Albus soit inquiet de cette vague de violence déclenchée autour de Londres et je peux comprendre qu'il suspecte autre chose qu'une simple montée de la violence moldue. Mais nous avons déjà enquêté. Et des mois plus tard nous sommes encore à _enquêter_ sur la situation pour Albus. Nous pourrions faire autre chose. C'est une perte de temps. » Marmonna Snape à ses compagnons.

« Albus est inquiet parce que la violence continue et que la police moldue n'a pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il pense qu'ils sont peut-être confus parce que la magie y est mêlée et nous savons que les moldus ne la prendront pas en compte. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal de garder un œil ouvert. Au bout du compte, il vaut mieux être sains et saufs que désolé, Severus. » Répondit Minerva avec sagesse.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, » Ajouta Ron, « mais je suis d'accord avec Severus. Nous faisons cela tous les samedis matins et après midis depuis des mois. Les moldus ont des personnes qualifiées pour se charger de ce genre de chose, pour l'amour du ciel. De toute évidence, tous les incidents dont nous avons été témoin n'étaient que des actes commis par des moldus. Alors pourquoi sommes-nous encore ici ? » Dit Ron, très énervé.

« Ron, je suis d'accord avec Minerva, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents. » Dit Hermione sévèrement.

« Si nous le sommes. » Marmonna Ron suffisamment doucement pour que sa femme ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Leur attention fut soudainement attirée vers un petit café, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Les gens couraient plus ou moins vite, selon leur peur et leur détresse. Les quatre professeurs profitèrent de la confusion pour entrer dans le café et surveiller la scène devant eux. Plusieurs jeunes hommes attaquaient le personnel du café. Ils criaient aux personnes travaillant là d'aller se mettre dans un coin de la pièce et les menaçaient avec différentes armes, couteaux, barres de fer, battes de cricket et autres. La scène était vraiment affreuse.

Le choix des armes suggéra aux quatre professeurs que c'était un incident entièrement moldu et en tant que tel, ils ne devaient pas utiliser leur magie pour aplanir la situation. Mais ils allaient les _aider _sans poser de questions. Aucun d'eux ne voulait voir de blessés. Albus le savait et leur avait fourni des outils moldus pour « maîtriser » ces incidents et se protéger s'ils étaient menacés et dans l'impossibilité d'avoir recours à la magie. Mais il les avait prévenus, très clairement qu'on ne devait pas découvrir qu'ils étaient des sorciers et sorcières. La magie ne devait être utilisée que s'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

Ils avaient déjà maîtrisé plusieurs de ces incidents en patrouillant dans cette zone. Ils étaient donc devenus des experts dans ce genre de chose. Pendant la confusion, Ron et Hermione jetaient des bombes miniatures de gaz soporifique dans le café. Albus les leur avait donnés pour gérer ce genre de situation, pour qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de se servir de la magie. Minerva et Severus gardaient un œil sur la foule, prêts à créer une diversion pour éloigner l'attention de la foule ou sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Les gens dehors, voyaient la fumée et étaient trop effrayés pour entrer. Il ne fallait pas longtemps avant que la police n'entre en scène et prennent les auteurs des méfaits dans leur filet. Ils étaient un peu perplexes quant à l'origine des bombes qu'ils trouvaient dans le café mais personne ne pouvait leur dire d'où elles venaient.

Ils sortirent du café, « Ne dis rien Severus. » Soupira Minerva. Les quatre professeurs continuèrent à patrouiller dans le quartier, très énervés et frustrés. Ils auraient voulu que la journée avance plus rapidement.

* * *

Si les quatre professeurs avaient vu ce qu'Harry avait vu, ils n'auraient pas baissé leur garde aussi rapidement.

Quand l'animation dans le café avait commencé, Harry avait couru le long de l'allée, de son côté de la rue pour avoir une meilleure vue. De sa position, il pouvait voir les gens sortirent du café en courant ou être poussés dehors. Mais il vit aussi ce qui s'était passé dans une ruelle étroite un peu plus bas. Quelqu'un était poussé dans cette ruelle. Ses réflexes de combats prirent le dessus. Il pensait avoir oublié son entraînement puisqu'il n'avait pas compté dessus depuis longtemps, mais il se réveillât.

De l'extérieur, il avait l'air calme, mais à l'intérieur, presque par réflexe, son esprit réfléchissait très rapidement et son corps s'était tendu, prêt à agir.

Il avait été entraîné pour être capable de s'occuper de lui-même, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser sa baguette. Il maîtrisait plusieurs formes de combat à mains nues et était capable de pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

Cependant, il se demandait encore s'il devait y aller et les arrêter ou non. La voix de l'un de ses instructeurs raisonnait encore dans sa tête,

« _Parfois, ce n'est pas parce que tu _peux _faire quelque chose, que tu _dois_ nécessairement le faire. Fais fonctionner_ _ton cerveau avant de faire fonctionner ton corps._

Il étudia la situation devant lui. Dans ce cas, il y avait trop de personnes dans le voisinage et il attirerait trop l'attention sur lui s'il agissait. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être arrêté à cause d'un malentendu. Dans n'importe quel cas, la police devait être capable de gérer la situation. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, il se déplaçait pour avoir une meilleure approche de ce qu'il se passait dans la ruelle et vit les deux hommes maintenir le jeune homme contre le mur pendant qu'un autre pointait quelque chose sur lui. Harry tituba sous le choc, quand il reconnut l'objet : une _baguette_.

_Une baguette ! Que fait un sorcier par ici ? Et que fait-il à cet homme ? _Harry se résolut à prendre l'affaire en main. Il était déterminé à éviter que le sorcier ne blesse le moldu. Beaucoup de moldus avaient été tués et torturés par des sorciers noirs qui voulaient s'amuser, pendant la guerre et ça faisait bouillir le sang d'Harry. Toute son attention se concentra sur le café. Il voulait créer un charme de dissimulation sans attirer tous les regards.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, il vit le sorcier murmurer un sort contre le jeune garçon et les deux hommes lâchèrent ses bras. _Merde, c'est trop tard. S'il n'y avait pas cette maudite foule…_pensa Harry avec regret.

S'il s'attendait à ce que le moldu soit torturé ou tué, il s'était trompé. Après avoir été frappé par le sort, la victime ne bougea plus. _Que se passe-t-il ? _Se demanda Harry. Il souhaitait que le jeune homme se dégage des deux hommes. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il restait debout, et regardait avec attente le sorcier qui avait sa baguette pointée sur une manche de la chemise de la victime et murmura un sort. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? A-t-il un problème avec ses vêtements ? Etes-vous vraiment si difficile ? _Le sorcier donna ensuite à la victime une longue barre de fer et lui demanda de partir. Le garçon la prit et courut vers le café. Il bouscula la foule et entra dans le café, en faisant tournoyer son arme. Quand il regarda dans la ruelle, les hommes n'étaient plus là et ne semblaient pas à côté. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il resta où il était et garda un œil sur le café.

Peu de temps après la police arriva et arrêta les jeunes hommes qui avaient provoqué l'incident. Ils étaient assis à l'arrière du fourgon de police.

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se tourna pour aller vers le café, mais du coin de l'œil, vit le sorcier de la ruelle se tenir près de la porte arrière du fourgon de la police. Il avait sa baguette pointée sur les occupants du fourgon. Un instant plus tard, il y eut un éclair de lumière et le sorcier s'enfuit dans la rue.

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. _Personne n'a rien vu ? Sont-ils tous aveugles ?_ Mais personne n'était aveugle, leur attention était simplement tournée vers le café. Les propriétaires assurèrent à tous que le commerce rouvrirait ses portes dans quelques heures et plusieurs personnes leur offrirent leur aide à remettre le café d'aplomb.

Il se dirigea vers un autre café un peu plus bas dans la rue, mais n'enleva pas son charme de dissimulation. Minerva, Severus, Ron et Hermione se promenaient encore dans la rue et il ne voulait pas qu'ils reconnaissent Jason ou Harry. Il avait juste besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il commanda un capuccino et s'installa à une petite table pour réfléchir. La scène entière lui rappelait une pièce comique qu'il était allé voir avec Greg dans un théâtre de quartier. Un grand nombre de personnes étaient montées sur scène et avaient été hypnotisées. On leur avait demandé d'accomplir des taches bizarres, ridicules et embarrassantes. Il prit une cuillère de capuccino dans sa bouche, mais s'étouffa et envoya la cuillère voltigeait sous la table. Il venait de comprendre la signification de cette similitude.

Il sourit penaud à la serveuse qui lui apporta immédiatement une autre cuillère. Il y eut un peu de confusion quand ils tâtonnèrent tous les deux pour trouver la cuillère et quand tous les deux l'attrapèrent et virent l'autre, en même temps. Tous deux se reculèrent puis la reprirent en même temps et se cognèrent la tête et les mains. _Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, puis-_je _sortir _un jour _sans me conduire comme un idiot ? _Il rougit d'embarras, la remercia et s'excusa de sa maladresse. Elle lui sourit et repartit.

_Oh mon Dieu, _pensa Harry¸_ il a jeté l'imperium. Eh bien, on _aurait dit _qu'il jetait l'imperium. _Il plissa le front pour se concentrer. _Donc si c'est le cas, _tous _les hommes qui ont provoqué des dégâts dans le café, étaient-ils sous l'influence de ce sort ? _Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et but une gorgée de son cappuccino. _Et le pire de tout, est que la serveuse pense maintenant soit que je m'intéresse à elle soit que je suis fou à lier, _songea-t-il.

_Allons Potter, tu as l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Bien, supposons que c'était l'imperium. Ca n'explique pas pourquoi le sorcier s'intéressait aux vêtements de ce gars. N'était-il pas à la mode ou était-ce juste la couleur qu'il n'aimait pas ? _Pensa Harry facétieusement. _Et que faisaient Minerva, Severus, Ron et Hermione?_

Harry regarda quelques temps par la fenêtre en ressassant l'incident puis se rappela qu'il était censé retrouver Tony. Harry avala son capuccino, paya la note et sortit rapidement pour aller voir Tony.

* * *

Il enleva son charme de dissimulation avant d'arriver à la pharmacie. « Jason, où étais-tu ? J'ai cru que tu avais été dans ce café et que tu avais été attaqué, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Lui dit Tony alors que tous les deux se dirigeaient dans la salle de repos.

« Ca alors, je ne savais pas que tu te t'intéressais à moi. » Le taquina Harry en frappant gentiment son ami, « Je n'étais pas impliqué, mais j'étais un peu plus loin dans la rue et j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. » Dit-il plus sérieusement.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de ces histoires Jason, parce que ce genre de choses arrivent souvent par ici, ces derniers temps. » Lui dit Tony en secouant la tête. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était inquiet pour la sécurité de son ami. Tony le vit et ajouta rapidement, « Eh bien, non, pas forcément _ici_, mais dans toute la ville. »

Harry se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit en face de Tony, « Pourquoi, est-ce la folie des crimes d'avant Noël ? » Souffla-t-il en buvant son thé.

« Non. En tout cas, personne ne semble le penser. Les journaux disent que tous ces gens font parti d'un gang. Ils ont tous une sorte de symbole quelque part sur leurs vêtements. » Répondit Tony en prenant un gâteau.

« Sur leurs _vêtements ? _Les gangs ne se font-ils pas tatouer leur symbole sur eux ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, mais les symboles de ce gang se retrouvent partout sur les habits, poches arrières de jeans, casquettes de base-ball, manches de chemises…peut-être que ce gang n'aime pas la douleur. Se faire tatouer est vraiment _douloureux _Jason. Je sais de quoi je parle. » Lui assura Tony en se frappant la poitrine. Il se souvenait de sa propre expérience. Harry rit avec lui en s'en rappelant. Tony avait voulu un tatouage : le nom de sa grand-mère marquée d'une jolie écriture cursive sur son bras. Il l'avait voulu après sa mort. Harry trouvait que c'était un beau geste et lui avait proposé de l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas prévu que Tony serait si douillet. Il s'était évanoui quand le tatoueur n'était encore qu'à la moitié du nom, ce qui était drôle, puisque le prénom de sa grand-mère ne comportait que trois lettres. Son prénom était Amy.

_Serait-ce ce que l'homme de la ruelle a fait quand il a pointé sa baguette sur la manche de la chemise ? Pourquoi s'ennuierait-il à faire ça ? _Harry était perplexe mais calme en apparence. Il commença à boire son thé.

« Les gangs n'ont jamais été aussi actifs. Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi il y a une telle recrudescence ? »

« Je suis d'accord. Je ne me souviens pas qu'ils aient été une menace pour ceux qui ne les cherchaient pas. Je ne veux pas dire que je les ai déjà cherchés. Mais maintenant ils harcèlent les propriétaires des magasins et les vieilles femmes, plus personne n'est protégé d'eux. » Tony s'arrêta pour boire son thé. « Et les journaux rapportent que les personnes arrêtées et interrogées jurent qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de ce qu'ils ont fait -»

« Ils ne se _souviennent _de rien ? » Demanda Harry avec attention.

« Non, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils _disent_ mais beaucoup disent cela pour éviter de se confesser, non ? »

« Ouais. » Acquiesça Harry faiblement. Intérieurement, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il enregistrait toutes les informations et les combinait à celles qu'il avait déjà.

Après une pause, Harry demanda avec inquiétude, « Mais tu n'as jamais été attaqué, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont pas frappé ici, hein ? » Il se faisait du souci pour son ami et pour son personnel. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés.

« Non, nous avons eu de la chance. » Lui assura Tony.

« Bien. »

Harry déjeuna avec Tony dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues de la pharmacie. Avant de retourner à l'école, il plaça quelques sorts sur sa pharmacie qui l'alerteraient s'il y avait une attaque. Il fit quelques gestes de la main et partit avec Tony.

* * *

Une fois de retour dans ses quartiers, il plaça un certain nombre de charmes sur la porte : un charme d'insonorisation, un qui reflète les sorts jetés sur la porte et un autre, prit par habitude, qui lui fait savoir si on s'approche de ses quartiers. Il replaça le sort compliqué qui verrouillait la porte puisqu'il l'avait déverrouillé quand il était entré. Ils les laissaient plus ou moins de façon permanente pour décourager ceux qui essaieraient de déverrouiller sa porte magiquement pour pouvoir entrer dans ses quartiers sans autorisation. De plus, c'était de la plus grande impolitesse et il ne pouvait pas, pour des raisons évidentes, permettre aux gens de tomber sur certaines choses qui étaient laissées, bien visibles dans l'une ou l'autre pièce.

Ses yeux étaient un peu fatigués. Il prit ses lunettes et alla à la salle de bain pour enlever ses lentilles de contact. Il s'installa ensuite dans son fauteuil et repensa à ce qu'il avait vu. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu le sorcier jeter le sort de l'imperium, sort illégal dans le monde sorcier et justifiait une condamnation à vie à Azkaban. Mais ce n'était pas le point pour l'instant.

On avait certainement modifié les vêtements des personnes impliquées dans l'incident d'aujourd'hui pour qu'ils portent sur eux le symbole. Si c'était le cas, ça apparaîtrait sans aucun doute dans le monde moldu, comme un gang composé de jeunes hommes décidés à commettre toutes sortes de crimes dans les rues de Londres.

Il y avait plus. Tony lui avait dit qu'aucun d'eux ne se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient fait quand ils avaient été interrogés par la police. Harry suspectait leur mémoire d'avoir été effacée. Il paraissait évident que le sorcier devait avoir lancé le sort d'Oubliette sur les jeunes hommes aujourd'hui quand il leur a jeté un sort pendant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'arrière du fourgon de la police. Ca expliquerait la confusion de la police. De plus, ainsi, les jeunes hommes n'attirent pas la suspicion des sorciers en orchestrant ces faits dans le monde moldu.

Il se frotta le bout du nez et se leva pour faire du café. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de se concentrer et l'expérience lui avait appris que le café l'aidait. _Penses-tu, si je bois plus de café aujourd'hui, on risque de m'envoyer à l'hôpital pour overdose de caféine, _pensa-t-il pince sans rire. Il prit une tasse fumante et se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il souffla sur son café et regarda la photo de lui et de Greg qu'il avait placée au-dessus de la cheminée. Il sourit. Greg riait plaisamment au nombre de maux de tête qu'Harry avait à force de se concentrer.

« _J'ai entendu dire que penser pouvait être douloureux, pour les personnes qui n'en ont pas l'habitude Jason, mais tu as cette tendance à l'extrême ! _Disait-il en riant. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lui aussi.

« Tu as toujours été doué pour les charades et les puzzles Greg. » Dit-il au portrait, « Mais je pense que celle-ci te résisterait à toi aussi. » Harry observa la photo. Il se sentait en sécurité à montrer ses photos si ouvertement parce qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait contourner les sorts qu'il avait placés sur sa porte.

En plus de cela, le directeur donnait à ses professeurs le choix de nettoyer leur quartier eux-même ou de le faire faire par les elfes de maison. Certains professeurs comme le professeur d'astronomie qui avait des modèles fonctionnels compliqués du système solaire et des cartes très détaillées, éparpillées un peu partout dans ses quartiers préférait que les elfes de maison n'y mettent pas les pieds. Le professeur Snape avait des fioles délicates et de dangereuses potions et substances éparpillées également un peu partout dans certaines pièces, et il préférait lui-aussi que ces pièces ne soient pas nettoyées. Soumis à l'option, Harry avait choisi de s'occuper du nettoyage de ses quartiers lui-même. Mais la semaine avant de mettre les photos, il avait placé un sort pour savoir si on essayait d'entrer dans ses quartiers, juste pour être sûr que les elfes de maison se soient souvenus qu'ils ne devaient pas venir chez lui. Il n'avait jamais été prévenu d'une violation de ses appartements, il considéra donc qu'il pouvait placer ses photos en toute sécurité.

Soupirant, il revint à son problème. _Les journaux moldus ont reporté ces incidents comme faisant parti de la recrudescence de la violence. Apparemment, ce n'était pas ça_. _Donc, ils voulaient induire en erreur._ _Mais pourquoi ? _Harry but une gorgée de café et regarda la cheminée vide devant lui. C'était vraiment bizarre. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de café mais comme il avait oublié d'enlever la cuillère, elle heurta ses lunettes, qui se penchèrent. _Seigneur, je suis plus dangereux pour moi-même que Voldemort ne l'était. C'est une bonne chose que je porte des lunettes, sinon, comment aurais-je pu expliquer cela à Mme Pomfresh._

Harry rit de lui-même. Il essayait de se crever un œil avec sa cuillère depuis que son instructeur en tactique et stratégie l'avait introduit au café les premiers mois de son exténuant entraînement.

Son entraîneur se moquait souvent de lui pendant ses premiers mois d'entraînement. Il avait fait un calcul rapide et conclut qu'Harry se blessait plus souvent en buvant son café qu'en affrontant Voldemort. Après ces trois premiers mois, évidemment, il avait commencé le travail sur le terrain et son entraîneur ne faisait plus ce genre d'humour bien souvent. C'était, un homme d'âge moyen, dont le nom était David Weatherly. C'était un tacticien de talent. Ses stratégies étaient toujours aussi infaillibles que possible parce qu'il pensait très loin et il pouvait et essayait de considérer toutes les possibilités et toutes les conséquences de ses plans. Il avait été un très bon professeur et avait fait entrer dans la tête d'Harry qu'un bon stratège pouvait sauver un grand nombre de vies, et c'est ce qui l'avait en fin de compte motivé à réfléchir à ses plans très attentivement. Il aurait aimé que son professeur soit là. Il aurait probablement été capable de deviner ce qui se passait ou du moins, tous les deux auraient pu trouver une théorie.

_Et si je faisais quelque chose que je voulais garder secret et que j'utilisais la violence pour attirer l'attention ailleurs, comme une façade ou une couverture ? _Cela était possible et ce ne serait certainement pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se ferait._ Et si j'augmentais la violence liée à ces gangs pour pouvoir commettre mes propres crimes au milieu de la confusion et de la panique ?_ Un mauvais pressentiment se glissa au creux de son estomac. L'histoire lui avait appris que les moldus avait fait cela de nombreuses fois entre les deux guerres. Il laissa sa tasse sur la table à côté de son fauteuil. _Et si je me remets dans un contexte totalement moldu ? Et si j'étais un _sorcier_ et que je commençais à perpétrer mes crimes à Londres au milieu du remue-ménage qui a déjà été crée ? Personne ne me remarquerait. Ils me remarqueraient quand il serait déjà trop tard._ Harry frissonna face aux implications auxquelles le conduisaient ses pensées.

_Donc qui fait ou _pourrait _faire ça ? _Harry remua son café. La subtilité de cette idée lui rappelait les plans et les pièges que Voldemort avaient mis en place pendant les années de guerre. Mais Voldemort était mort. _Penses-tu, Voldemort n'avait pas le monopôle de la ruse et de l'intelligence. _Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas été en contact avec le monde sorcier pendant huit ans et n'était pas assez intime avec les gens actifs dans le monde sorcier pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que deviner qui était derrière ces activités. Il avait besoin d'informations mais il n'était pas vraiment en position d'avoir des informations de nature aussi sensible.

Harry fut interrompu quand on frappa à sa porte. _Merde. Bon sang, qui peut venir aussi tôt ? _Ses sorts l'avaient prévenu qu'une personne s'approchait mais il ignorait souvent l'avertissement parce que la plupart du temps les gens passaient tout droit. Il avait rarement de visiteurs. Quand il regarda l'heure, il vit à son grand étonnement qu'il était déjà un peu plus de seize heures. « Je viens ! » Cria-t-il. Il alla dans la salle de bain, replaça le charme de dissimulation et remit ses lentilles. Il parvint à se donner une demi-douzaine de coups dans l'œil dans sa hâte de les mettre et jura en allant ouvrir la porte. Il vérifia la pièce pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait rien de suspicieux en vu et s'arrêta quand il vit la photo sur la cheminée. Comme chaque fois qu'il le faisait avant d'ouvrir la porte, il fit un petit geste de la main et utilisa sa magie pour renverser la photo de lui-même et de Greg, qui était sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser de photos d'Harry Potter dans son salon mais une photo semblait suffisamment innocente. Satisfait, il ouvrit la porte.

Harry ouvrit la porte et trouva Ron, l'air fatigué et grincheux. « Ron, entre. » _Je vois qu'il est revenu de Londres, _pensa Harry.

Ron était en fait la seule personne qui venait le voir chez lui. Le manque de visiteurs ne l'inquiétait pas. En fait, il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. Les professeurs de Poudlard l'avaient accepté comme l'un des leurs, même s'ils ne lui faisaient pas entièrement confiance. Cependant le professeur Snape et Harry s'évitaient mutuellement autant que possible. Les autres professeurs n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de cette hostilité, mais étaient heureux qu'il n'y ait pas d'hostilité ouverte. Pour son plus grand plaisir, les professeurs Weasley ne l'avaient pas seulement accepté, ils étaient devenus amis. Depuis que Ron avait découvert que 'Jason' partageait sa passion pour le Quidditch, il l'invitait fréquemment à aller voir des matches avec lui. Hermione ne les accompagnait en général pas, mais elle avait toujours été intéressée par la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis l'école et aimait discuter de sujets variés avec 'Jason'. Elle était heureuse qu'il partage son intérêt pour les potions et la métamorphose et ils passaient des heures à parler des différents développements découverts sur le terrain.

L'amitié qu'il avait formée avec Ron et Hermione atténuait un peu la peine qu'il ressentait. Elle n'avait cependant pas effacé la culpabilité qu'il ressentait de les avoir quittés sans explication cette nuit là, tant d'années auparavant. Il avait songé, un certain nombre de fois, à leur dire la vérité et leur révéler son identité. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il savait qu'ils garderaient son secret, mais il savait aussi qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais retourner dans le monde moldu. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ici, caché sous un charme de dissimulation et entouré de secrets et de suspicions le reste de sa vie. Le monde sorcier ne l'avait jamais compris et n'avait pas jamais été gentil avec Celui Qui a Survécu. Il pouvait être lui-même de différentes façons dans le monde moldu et avait une liberté qu'il ne trouverait jamais dans le monde sorcier. Il gardait donc son secret même si ça le peinait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver avec eux la franche camaraderie qu'ils avaient autrefois partagée.

« Salut Jason, j'ai simplement pensé que je pourrais faire un saut. J'ai passé la journée avec des personnes grincheuses et j'ai pensé passer voir un visage amical. » Harry fit entrer Ron dans le salon et lui proposa de s'asseoir. « Veux-tu du café ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« J'accepte volontiers, merci. Noir avec deux sucres, s'il te plaît. »

Pendant qu'Harry préparait le café pour Ron, et du jus d'orange pour lui, il se sentait à la limite de l'overdose avec la caféine qu'il avait ingurgitée aujourd'hui, il pensa à rajouter un peu de veritaserum dans le café pour avoir des réponses concrètes. Il avait de nombreuses questions et il avait besoin d'en connaître les réponses. Ron, il le savait, était en position de répondre à certaines. Mais il décida de ne pas le faire, à la dernière minute. Il ne pouvait pas briser ainsi la confiance de son ami. De plus le veritaserum avait un léger goût amer qui pouvait ou non être déguisé par le café. Ron et Hermione avaient aidé les aurors pendant la guerre et avaient été entraîné à reconnaître les effets du veritaserum sur le corps et à reconnaître le léger arrière goût qui restait dans la bouche. Harry ne savait pas si Ron avait été doué parce qu'on ne lui avait pas permis de les voir pendant qu'il était en formation. Il ne voulait donc pas courir le risque.

Il apporta les boissons, les déposa sur la table à café et invita Ron à se servir.

« Qu'as-tu fait toute la journée ? » Lui demanda Ron poliment.

« Oh, pas grand-chose. J'ai déjeuné avec un ami mais c'est tout. » Répondit Harry. Ron lui avait donné l'ouverture parfaite pour pêcher des informations. Il but une gorgée et se demanda comment il pourrait poser ses questions.

« Et toi ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Rien non plus. J'ai juste passé la journée à faire les magasins pour les achats de Noël avec des amis. Je pense que nous avons passé trop de temps ensemble. Tout le monde était grincheux à la fin. Ca peut aussi venir du temps, on ne sait jamais vraiment. » Répondit Ron évasivement en buvant son café. Harry regarda attentivement le visage de son ami et le langage de son corps. Il rit presque. _Wow, Ron est presque parvenu à être à moitié convainquant cette fois. Il était incapable de mentir avant. Certaines choses ont vraiment changé. _Cela l'attrista. C'étaient les circonstances qui avaient obligé son meilleur ami à changer.

« Oui, moi non plus, je n'ai pas fini mes courses de Noël. C'est une bonne chose que la plupart des élèves soient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances et que nous n'ayons pas de cours pendant un certain temps. Je pourrai les finir dans peu de temps. » Harry s'arrêta innocemment et ajouta, « J'ai pu en faire un peu aujourd'hui en fait, avant d'aller déjeuner à Londres avec un ami moldu. »

« Oh, est-il aussi pharmacologiste ? » Interrogea Ron.

« En effet, oui. » Harry s'arrêta et ajouta sur le ton de la conversation, « Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une recrudescence du crime autour de la zone dans laquelle il vit. Quelque chose liée à la violence des gangs. »

« Vraiment? » Demanda Ron, qui essayait de réagir comme s'il n'était pas au courant de ce dont parlait Harry, mais ce dernier connaissait très bien Ron et il pouvait dire qu'il était nerveux. Harry continua sans merci.

« Oui. Il a dit qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de cible particulière. On dirait que les acteurs agissent au hasard. Il était assez inquiet. » Déclara Harry d'un ton innocent. Il but son jus de fruits et regarda Ron attentivement.

« Tout à fait compréhensible, je serais moi-même inquiet. En fait, parce que je suis un sorcier, j'aime à penser que je serais capable de m'occuper des délinquants avant qu'ils aient le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit ; mais si je n'étais pas un sorcier, je serais effrayé, donc c'est tout à fait compréhensible, vraiment. » Harry observa Ron bafouiller, silencieusement.

« Je sais que tu enseignes les Etudes Moldues et tu m'as laissé entendre que tu étais en contact avec des moldus. As-tu entendu quelque chose sur la recrudescence du crime ? J'ai dit à mon ami que ce genre de chose passe en général après un certain temps, mais tu ne saurais pas si ça va bientôt se terminer ou non ? » Lui demanda Harry, peut-être un peu au-dessus de l'innocente routine, mais Ron ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Non, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une recrudescence du crime, mais rien de bien précis, désolé. Mais ça m'amène à la seconde raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui. Je me demandais si tu voulais bien intervenir dans mon cours d'Etudes Moldues. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de pharmacologiste avant et je voulais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour faire une intervention sur les médicaments et la pharmacologie. Euh, je sais que ça veut dire qu'il te faudra préparer plus de cours et je m'en veux un peu de te demander cela, mais j'espérais vraiment que tu accepterais. Ce serait vraiment très intéressant. » Lui demanda Ron avec espoir. Et Harry perdit sa chance de pêcher des renseignements.

Il parlèrent de choses légères pendant quelques temps : Quidditch, Noël à Poudlard, de tout et de rien. Après environ quarante minutes, Hermione frappa à la porte. Elle était venue chercher Ron et semblait assez fâchée, mais elle se réjouit quand Harry ouvrit la porte.

« Entre Hermione. Ron est là lui là lui aussi. Nous étions en train de discuter. Tu as l'air un peu fatigué. Veux-tu du café ? » Lui proposa Harry.

« Oui, s'il te plait. Au lait avec un sucre, merci. » Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron. « Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt Ron ? Tu étais censé rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps. » Siffla Hermione doucement après avoir vérifié qu'Harry était dans sa kitchenette et ne pouvait pas les entendre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était qu'Harry avait une ouie très aiguisée, et il s'était rapproché pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Chut, Hermione. Jason est juste là. » Murmura Ron, en lui désignant Jason.

« Il ne peut pas nous entendre d'où il est, et ce n'est pas comme si je hurlais, si ? » Siffla t-elle.

« Bien. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, fatigué, et j'en avais marre de faire la même chose inutile semaine après semaine. Nous avons tout vérifié, il n'y a rien. Alors pourquoi continuons-nous à le faire ? Je ne suis pas un putain de policier moldu ! » Dit Ron doucement. Il était frustré et serrait et desserrait sa mâchoire.

« Parce que nous nous sommes portés volontaires pour aider Albus. Il nous a donné l'ordre de marcher dans ce quartier et nous le faisons parce que nous savons que quand Dumbledore fait quelque chose, il le fait pour de bonnes raisons. » Dit Hermione, exaspérée.

_Que suspecte-il ?_ Se demanda Harry, en entrant dans le salon avec une tasse de café pour Hermione.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée, Jason ? » Lui demanda Hermione en soufflant sur son café.

_Parfait. Maintenant, je me demande si _elle va_ dévoiler quelque chose._ « Bien, merci Hermione. Je disais justement à Ron que j'ai déjeuné avec un ami à Londres, aujourd'hui. » Harry s'arrêta pour regarder Hermione et fit semblant de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange frais. Hermione s'arrêta de boire mais il n'eut pas d'autres indications montrant qu'elle était surprise.

« Il a mentionné qu'il y avait une recrudescence du crime en ce moment. Il est un peu inquiet. Je lui ai dit que ce genre de choses passait rapidement et qu'on pouvait espérer que c'est ce qui se passerait ici. Je lui ai demandé de faire attention à lui, on ne sait jamais. On ne peut pas être trop prudent quand on a à faire avec ce genre de personnes, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Harry.

« Tu as raison, Jason. Mes parents m'ont parlé de cette montée de la violence à Londres et je leur ai dit la même chose. Tu sais, ne sortez pas le soir ou tout seul, fermez la porte et les fenêtres tout le temps, ce genre de choses. J'espère que ça se terminera bientôt. » Hermione s'arrêta pour boire son café. « La police les attrapera. Ca dure depuis un moment maintenant, ils doivent avoir de bonnes pistes et tout se terminera. » Dit Hermione, peut-être un peu trop rapidement.

« Mon ami m'a dit qu'il était écrit dans les journaux que la police était complètement dans le noir et que tous ceux qui ont été interrogés niaient savoir quoi que soit. » Dit Harry. Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, Harry lui évita la nécessité de répondre, « Mais je suis sûr que la police ne peut pas dire à la presse s'ils ont des pistes parce que ça les gêneraient, non ? Je suis sûr que se sera bientôt terminé. » Dit Harry aimablement.

« Oui. » Hermione était d'accord avec lui. Elle posa sa tasse et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Elle n'était en fait, jamais venue dans les quartiers de Jason, avant. Elle était venue lui transmettre des messages sur les réunions du personnel, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était invitée à entrer. Elle adorait le décor bleu. Le bleu était également sa couleur préférée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo de Greg sur le manteau de la cheminée. Hermione était curieuse mais ne savait pas comment demander poliment qui il est. Harry leva les yeux de sa boisson et remarqua qu'elle regardait la photo. Il lui évita de poser la question.

« Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit lors de la cérémonie de répartition qu'une personne proche de moi était morte récemment ? C'est lui. » Harry posa son verre et se leva pour aller chercher la photo pour qu'Hermione puisse la voir de plus près.

« Il a l'air vraiment très gentil. » Observa t-elle, « Il a un regard très doux. »

Harry sourit affectueusement. Il avait remarqué la même chose la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Greg, il y avait tant d'années. « C'était un homme _très _gentil. Il avait très bon caractère et était très généreux. Et tu as raison, il était très, très gentil. »

« Etait-il pharmacologiste comme toi ? » Demanda Ron. Il semblait faire une fixation et pensait que toutes les connaissances d'Harry devaient être pharmacologistes.

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, il était chef. Un très bon chef. Il travaillait dans un restaurant très apprécié de Londres. Et je l'ai rencontré là-bas, la première fois que je suis allé y manger. Le repas était vraiment très bon, je suis donc allé féliciter le chef et c'est ainsi que j'ai fait sa connaissance. »

Hermione regarda à nouveau la photo. « Il était vraiment très séduisant. » Observa-t-elle.

« Hermione, eh, veux-tu que je sorte pour que tu puisses parler librement. » Cria Ron, en s'étouffant dans son verre. Harry rit, tout d'abord de l'expression de Ron puis de celle d'Hermione. « Eh bien, c'est vrai. » Dit-elle sans se sentir embarrassée « La photo a été prise en France, non ? J'y ai été pendant des vacances avec mes parents, il y a plusieurs années maintenant, et je me souviens avoir vu l'arc de triomphe. J'ai une photo quelque part avec maman et papa se tenant devant, comme Greg. »

« Oui. Nous sommes allés en France il y a un an et demi pour des vacances. Il avait un oncle qui y vivait, nous sommes donc restés chez lui environ un mois. Greg ne savait pas parler un mot de français. En fait, moi non plus, mais il insistait pour prendre son dictionnaire avec lui et il sortait une phrase à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. C'était vraiment embarrassant d'être avec lui au milieu de la foule quand il voulait pratiquer son français. Une fois il a essayé de demander son chemin et il a en fait dit un truc dans ce genre là, 'Vos bananes sont très belles, mais je préfère vos gorilles.' Quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il n'avait aucune honte pour ce genre de chose. » Hermione et Ron éclatèrent de rire. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ses yeux le piquer mais il savait qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Ca lui faisait du bien de parler de Greg. Il n'avait pas pu parler de Greg très souvent.

« Etait-il un sorcier ? » Demanda Ron.

« Non, il était moldu. Mais il était vraiment doué dans ce qu'il faisait. » _Je dirai,_ pensa t-il avec malice.

« Je ne voulais rien dire par-là, Jason. J'étais simplement curieux. » Harry laissa tomber les excuses de Ron.

« Tu as dit qu'il était mort récemment, » Dit Hermione gentiment.

« Hermione ! » Siffla Ron « Ne penses-tu pas être légèrement insensible ? »

« Ce n'est rien, Ron. Un jour, il y a environ quatre mois, il faisait le petit déjeuner et il s'est aperçu que nous n'avions plus de lait. Il est sortit rapidement pour aller en chercher dans un magasin du coin. Il m'a dit qu'il revenait d'ici une demi-heure. Il a été la victime piétonne d'un accident de voiture. Il a été renversé et la personne qui a fait ça ne s'est même pas arrêté pour voir s'il allait bien. » Harry déglutit et sentit la douleur se déplacer dans sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé. Ton partenaire semblait être un homme merveilleux et j'aurais vraiment aimé le rencontrer. » Dit Hermione simplement.

« Merci. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait- l'as-tu appelé 'mon partenaire' ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, ne l'était-il pas ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu veux dire qu'il l'était ? » Demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

« Oh Ron, tais-toi, » Le réprimanda Hermione. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Jason. « Ce ne sont que de petites choses, Jason. Tu as une photo de lui sur le manteau de ta cheminée. Ron ne laisse pas de photos de ses amis hommes dans la maison ou dans notre chambre. Tu as été en vacances avec lui et vous viviez ensemble. J'aurais pensé que vous étiez simplement des colocataires si tu n'avais pas mentionné autre chose que le fait que vous viviez ensemble. Mais la photo et les vacances suggéraient quelque chose de plus pour moi. Ai-je eu tort de dire quelque chose ? » Demanda Hermione. Elle fut soudain consciente qu'elle avait peut-être embarrassé Jason. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas forcément une chose dont tu as envie de parler. »

« Non, ça va. Certaines personnes sont un peu comiques quand je parle de mes préférences et je suis assez réservé sur ce sujet. Je suis content que vous ne vous soyez pas enfuis de la pièce, même si Ron semble décidément mal à l'aise. » Observa Harry en souriant à Hermione.

« Oh Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, Jason n'est pas intéressé à toi de cette façon _là._ »

« Euh, je sais, mais, euh, comment le sais-tu Hermione ? » Demanda Ron nerveusement en regardant partout tout en évitant Jason et Hermione et en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Parce qu'il vient de perdre son partenaire et qu'il ne te regarde pas de la même façon que moi je te regarde, bien que pour l'instant je te regarde comme si je pensais à te _frapper_, espèce de niais suffisant ! » Fulmina Hermione.

« Désolé Jason, je ne savais plus quoi penser pendant une minute. Mais bien sûr, c'est ton mode de vie et ton choix et ça ne me dérange pas. » Après une pause, il releva la tête et ajouta avec magnanimité « Tu auras toujours des invitations pour venir voir les matchs de Quidditch avec moi. »

« Gee, merci Ron. » Dit Harry sèchement._ La diplomatie n'a jamais été ton fort, n'est ce pas Ron ? _D'après l'expression d'Hermione, elle pensait la même chose.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter plaisamment et ils parlèrent si longtemps qu'ils partirent dîner dans la grande salle en discutant encore.

* * *

Sur le chemin pour aller dîner, le trio passa devant deux étudiants, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui avaient l'air de se battre et de se jeter mutuellement des sorts. Ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour être discrets et ils étaient si préoccupés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire qu'ils n'entendirent pas Harry, Ron et Hermione approcher d'un côté du couloir et le professeur Snape de l'autre, qui entraient dans la salle de classe. Le maître des potions arrêta rapidement le combat.

« _Expelliarimus_ ! » Cria-t-il et il attrapa la baguette des étudiants. Celles-ci volèrent vers lui et les deux élèves levèrent les yeux. Ils furent réellement surpris de se voir entourés par tant de professeurs.

« M. Brown, je n'ai aucune patience pour ce genre de comportement. Vous aurez une détention ce soir dans ma classe, à 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard. » Dit-il fielleusement au jeune élève de Gryffondor pendant que l'élève de Serpentard souriait avec jubilation.

« Mais Monsieur -» L'étudiant protesta mais fut coupé.

« Pas de mais. Et ne recommencez pas ça devant moi. Maintenant ne devez-vous pas aller quelque part? » Demanda-t-il aux deux élèves en haussant un sourcil. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour se dépêcher d'aller dîner, mais Harry les arrêta.

« Attendez. Revenez par ici. » Dit-il aux deux élèves, qui firent demi-tout et vinrent prudemment vers lui. Le professeur Snape le regarda simplement, en haussant un sourcil.

« Attendez, revenez. » Dit-il aux élèves qui se retournèrent prudemment vers lui. Le professeur Snape le regarda simplement les sourcils levés.

Quand les deux élèves furent devant leur professeur, Harry leur demanda sérieusement, « Etait-ce une dispute entre M. Brown et M. Wallace ou était-ce une dispute entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? »

« Euh… »Bégaya le Gryffondor.

« Eh bien, vous voyez professeur, » Commença le Serpentard pour trouver une explication, « Peter et moi étions simplement en train d'étudier. »

« Etudier ? » Répéta Harry, peu convaincu.

« Oui, Monsieur. Vous voyez, on était simplement en train de réviser les sorts que vous nous avez appris en classe. » Reprit le Serpentard, en jetant un bras autour des épaules de l'autre élève et en le rapprochant de lui, en un geste de franche camaraderie.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

« Bien sûr Professeur, » Répondit le jeune Serpentard avec une expression légèrement trop sincère. « Vous voyez, je respecte tous mes camarades de classe sans prendre en compte leur maison. Je crois vraiment qu'il y a beaucoup plus que -»

« Oui, merci M. Wallace. J'en ai suffisamment entendu. » Il regarda durement les deux élèves. « Vous savez tous les deux ce que je ressens pour ce genre de préjugé gratuit entre les maisons. Puisque le Professeur Snape est votre directeur de maison, il ne serait pas tout à fait juste que vous ayez une détention avec lui, donc, M.Wallace, vous viendrez me voir ce soir dans ma classe tout de suite après le dîner. Vous avez apparemment oublié ce que nous avons vu en classe lors du premier cours, je pense donc que ce soir nous reverrons ce cours pour être sûr que vous vous en souveniez cette fois. Je pense que vous ferez un essai sur ce que je vous ai appris. Apportez des bouteilles d'encre et du parchemin avec vous. M. Brown, » Dit Harry en se tournant pour faire face à l'autre étudiant, « puisque vous avez une détention avec le Professeur Snape, je n'ai pas besoin de vous voir à ce sujet. Je ne veux plus vous revoir faire ce genre de chose. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il se tourna à nouveau pour regarder à nouveau ses étudiants, « A propos M. Wallace, vous avez encore beaucoup de travail si vous voulez être capable de mentir de façon convaincante. Vous embellissez beaucoup trop votre histoire. Ce n'était pas très crédible, vous devez toujours faire en sorte que le mensonge soit simple. Vous avez exagéré votre expression faciale et vous avez également besoin de moduler la tonalité de votre voix. Elle ne doit pas être plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire quand vous essayez de donner votre explication. » Mentionna Harry, « Maintenant n'êtes vous pas censé aller dîner ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Ils prononcèrent les mots en même temps et se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers la grande salle.

Harry tourna la tête dans la même direction, mais fut appelé par le Professeur Snape.

« Professeur Green, » Commença-t-il en avançant à grands pas vers Harry qui se tenait à côté de Ron et d'Hermione. « Vous n'aviez aucune raison d'interférer dans cette affaire. J'avais la situation en main. »

Harry ne tressaillit pas quand le professeur s'approcha de lui mais le regarda avec surprise, « Je ne pensais pas _être en train _d'interférer, Professeur. »

« Vous n'aviez aucune raison de rappeler les élèves une fois que j'avais réglé la situation. » Dit froidement et calmement le professeur de potions.

« Vous n'avez pas du tout réglé la situation, Professeur, parce que vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir vu qu'il y avait _deux _garçons impliqués dans la bataille, et pas un seul. Vous n'avez donné de détention qu'au _Gryffondor,_ alors qu'un _Serpentard_ était également impliqué. »

Le professeur Snape était plus grand qu'Harry, et regarda froidement vers son nez, les yeux plissés en dédain. « Ne saper plus jamais pas mon autorité devant les étudiants, Professeur Green. »

Harry fit un pas en avant et rencontra son regard, « Ne me donnez pas de raison de le faire. Vous êtes un professeur de Poudlard. Vous êtes censé être au-dessus des rivalités qu'il y a entre les maisons. »

Les professeurs se regardèrent encore quelques instants et Harry se tourna lentement pour aller dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione échangèrent quelques mots avec le professeur Snape puis suivirent Harry pour aller dîner.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit et regardait le plafond, il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée et se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Une part de lui ne voulait pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire.

_Je ne vais pas m'impliquer ! Ca devait être une année sans rien, une année pour que je me remette sur pied. Je suis ici pour enseigner. C'est tout._ Il renifla._ Je ne trompe personne, je suis toujours impliqué, que je le veuille vraiment ou non. _Il savait que ce serait égoïste de sa part de ne rien faire alors qu'il était en position d'aider. _Mais ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. Ce n'était peut-être rien. Ils sont capables de se débrouiller sans moi. Ils l'ont fait jusque là._ Il soupira profondément et se raisonna, _qui est-ce que je trompe ? C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'important là-dessous._ Harry plissa ses sourcils et se tourna sur le côté. _Et si c'était quelque chose de vraiment important et qu'ils ne puissent pas gérer la situation ?_ Pensa-t-il_. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des blessés et je ne veux laisser personne mourir, _pensa-t-il. Son sens des responsabilités le frappa,_ AOUUHHH ! _Cria-t-il silencieusement. Il se mit sur le ventre et frappa son oreiller. _Je n'ai pas eu à m'inquiéter pour ce genre de choses depuis mes dix-huit ans. Soyez tous maudit !_

Il se tourna de l'autre côté. Il décida finalement de garder un œil sur ce qui se passe pendant quelques temps. Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile puisqu'il n'avait pas de cours avant plusieurs semaines. S'il découvrait quelque chose de _vraiment_ menaçant, il donnerait les renseignements à Dumbledore et lui proposerait son aide s'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire cela, mais il trouverait bien. Après avoir décidé de ce qu'il devait faire, il essaya de dormir.

* * *

Harry garda un œil, les quelques jours qui suivirent sur la petite rue dans laquelle se trouvait sa pharmacie. Il utilisait le charme de dissimulation pour avoir différents visages et ne pas être reconnu ni par les professeurs de Poudlard, qui continuaient à patrouiller dans cette zone pour Albus, ni par les gens qui travaillaient dans sa pharmacie. Il était vraiment inquiet pour les amis qu'il avait dans sa pharmacie. Il restait donc à proximité, parfois, il s'asseyait dans un café, parfois il regardait des livres dans un magasin, et parfois, il s'asseyait simplement sur un banc, dehors. Il voulait être sûr qu'ils soient en sécurité. Mais il était aussi inquiet par le fait que des sorciers soient impliqués dans ce qui apparaissait être une affaire entièrement moldue.

Il avait remarqué que différents groupes de professeurs de Poudlard patrouillaient la rue chaque jour et il aurait aimé savoir quelle était leur implication dans cette histoire. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur d'éventuels signes de troubles dans la rue.

Il suspectait fortement les sorciers de jeter l'Imperium et le sort d'Oubliette mais il y avait trop de spéculations dans ses suppositions pour être entièrement certain et l'expérience lui avait appris que les hypothèsesmêmes si elles semblaient correctesne sont toujours que des hypothèses et qu'il valait mieux vérifier ce que l'on savait ou croyait savoirDonc, quand il eut l'occasion de vérifier ses hypothèses, il n'hésita pas. L'incident se déclencha près d'un magasin de bonbons. Harry se déplaça rapidement à travers la foule et se dirigea délibérément vers une petite ruelle dans laquelle les sorciers seraient susceptible de se cacher.

Il se trouva soudainement tiré dans la ruelle et épinglé dos et bras contre le mur. Quatre hommes se tenaient dans la ruelle avec lui. Il fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient tous des mangemorts ou des anciens mangemorts. Ses ravisseurs n'étaient autres que Ms Crabbe et Goyle seniors et juniors. Goyle senior lui lança le sort de l'Imperium et lui ordonna de courir jusqu'à la foule qui s'était rassemblée un peu plus bas et de frapper la première vieille femme qu'il rencontrerait avec la batte de cricket que lui tendait Crabbe senior. Harry se demanda pourquoi on lui confiait une mission aussi puérile et sans originalité. Mais il se raisonna. Les quatre personnes en face de lui n'avaient jamais tiré les meilleures cartes du jeuet il se concentra à nouveau sur la situation.

Il était capable de contrer l'Imperium facilement, mais prétendit tomber sous son influence. Il était capable de résister à ce sort depuis qu'il avait 15 ans. Cela ne lui demandait donc pas beaucoup d'efforts. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, il attendit donc patiemment que Goyle senior jette le sort qui créerait le symbole appartenant soit disant à un gang. Harry passa en revu les options sur la manière dont il pourrait intervenir. Il pouvait prendre les sorciers par surprise en les stupéfiant ou il pouvait les assommer avec la batte qu'il tenait toujours. _Voilà une idée très attrayante et ils recevraient ce qu'ils méritent, _pensa Harry sans amusement. Il pouvait également courir jusqu'à la foule sans blesser personne puis changer de déguisement et il n'y aurait pas de plus malin.

Il se décida pour la première option, parce qu'il avait, assez franchement, envie de les frapper. Ils s'en prenaient à des moldus et il n'avait jamais pu tolérer ce genre de comportement. En plus, avec de la chance, on trouverait leurs corps et cela attirerait l'attention sur eux. S'il avait vraiment de la chance, les professeurs de Poudlard qui patrouillent dans la zone, viendraient voir ce qu'il se passait et reconnaîtraient les mangemorts pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ainsi, Albus serait informé et pourrait s'occuper des démarches à entreprendre. Harry n'aurait pas besoin de tenir Albus informé et ce dernier serait capable de découvrir qui avait organisé cet étalage du crime. _C'est un plan parfait, _pensa Harry avec satisfaction.

Lui était-il venu à 'esprit qu'il ne serait pas capable de battre ces quatre armoires à glace ? Jamais. Il avait de son côté deux atouts : la surprise et une grosse batte de cricket. Il se retourna et le combat se termina rapidement. Il parvint à donner un grand coup de batte sur la tête de l'aîné des Goyle qui était en train de vérifier le symbole qu'il avait placé sur la manche de la chemise d'Harry et n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Les trois autres au lieu de réagir immédiatement, se regardèrent, surpris et choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Les réflexes rapides et l'agilité d'Harry lui permirent d'intervenir rapidement alors que les autres se rétablissaient lentement.

Ce fut un travail facile. Goyle Junior plongea sur lui mais Harry se décala pour éviter l'attaque, le frappa à la tempe et l'assomma. En même temps, il bloqua le poing de Crabbe junior qui visait sa tête, avec sa batte, et quand son assaillant cria de douleur, il agrippa sa tête et le frappa contre le mur. Les yeux de Crabbe roulèrent et il s'effondra contre le mur. Crabbe senior avait dés lors compris qu'il devait se méfier du jeune homme et avait astucieusement sortit sa baguette de sa botte. Harry le vit et lui donna un coup dans la tête quand il se fut suffisamment penché pour prendre sa baguette. _Idiots. C'était simplement embarrassant. Vous avez eu de la chance que je n'étais pas trop sérieux. Je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal, cette fois. _Les réprimanda Harry.

Il enleva le symbole de sa chemise d'un geste de la main. Il n'essaya même pas d'utiliser sa baguette. Il quitta ensuite en courant la ruelle pour alerter les gens dans la rue principale. Ce fut une tache un peu plus difficile. La foule était plus inquiète pour les personnes âgées qui avaient été attaquées et qui étaient couchées par terre. Elles étaient gravement blessées. Quand il put enfin convaincre un policier qu'il ne lui faisait pas perdre son temps, les quatre hommes avaient disparu. Le policier se tourna lentement vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir. Harry toussa, penaud.

« Ils étaient ici, Monsieur l'agent, je vous le jure. » Essaya de s'expliquer Harry.

« Hum, hum. Bon. Allez-vous en, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Des gens ont été blessés. Avez-vous pensé à cela ? » Grogna l'officier.

« Désolé, Monsieur, ils ont dû se lever tout seuls. » Dit Harry en se retirant de la scène. Il retourna dans la rue principale et s'assit sur un banc._ Merde. J'aimerais que les évènements se déroulent comme je le veux, juste une fois... Au moins, je sais qu'ils ont bien utilisé l'Imperium. Je sais maintenant que les moldus ont été manipulés… est-ce une coïncidence que des mangemorts soient impliqués ? Est-ce que les mangemorts se rallient à nouveau, ou une personne a-t-elle simplement engagé des mangemorts pour travailler pour elle ? Ceux qui n'ont pas été tués ou arrêtés ont bien dû aller quelque part, non ?_

Harry se massa les temples. Il avait suffisamment d'informations pour sérieusement penser à en parler à Albus. Le directeur avait les contacts nécessaires pour obtenir davantage de renseignements. Il avait également l'intelligence et la sagesse de comprendre certaines choses qu'Harry ne pouvait pas. Il détenait aussi des renseignements dont Harry était privé et qui pourrait bien éclairer la situation sous un jour nouveau. Harry savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir cette information en obligeant quelqu'un à parler. Il n'avait la confiance d'aucun professeur. Il avait pu établir des liens amicaux avec Ron et Hermione, mais il savait qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance au point de lui divulguer des informations qu'Albus leur avait demandées de garder privées. Il était presque certain de ne pas avoir la confiance d'Albus. Il avait été trop vague pour inspirer sa confiance. Il ne pensait pas que créer une distance entre lui et les autres professeurs se retournerait ainsi contre lui. Il ne regrettait pourtant pas sa décision de l'avoir fait.

Il était certain de ne pas pouvoir faire irruption dans le bureau du directeur pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Ils n'auraient aucune raison de le croire. De plus, il serait difficile d'expliquer comment lui, a pu voir quelque chose que ses professeurs ont manqué pendant leur patrouille. Utiliser un ami moldu comme source d'informations serait tout aussi convainquant. Son ami n'aurait aucune raison de penser que c'était autre chose que la vague de criminalités liée aux gangs. Et il serait difficile d'expliquer de quelle manière il était parvenu à reconnaître un sorcier jetant un sort. Les moldus rationalisaient ce genre de choses et les catégorisaient en tant qu'hallucinations, sauf s'ils connaissaient l'existence du monde sorcier. Et ce qu'Harry avait dit au directeur suggérait qu'il avait vécu comme un moldu londonien. Son ami n'aurait donc eu aucune raison de suspecter qu'il puisse exister des personnes telles que des sorciers.

_Je pourrais en parler à Ron et à Hermione… peut-être._ Il décida de continuer à réfléchir à son problème en retournant à Poudlard.

* * *

Harry retourna à Poudlard à temps pour le dîner. Il alla dans ses quartiers, se rafraîchit la figure avec de l'eau froide, se dirigea vers la grande salle et s'assit. Puisque la plupart des étudiants étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, une seule table avait été dressée pour les professeurs et pour les élèves. Le reste de la salle avait été décoré de façon stupéfiante et les professeurs Dumbledore et Flitwick avaient enchanté les décorations pour qu'elles prennent vie la nuit.

Il salua Ron et Hermione, s'assit, remplit son assiette et commença à manger. Il se demandait depuis un certain temps s'il devait ou non leur révéler ce qu'il savait. Il décida de prendre la températureet de leur parler. _Comme pendant les vieux jours, _pensa Harry avec nostalgie.

« Hermione, Ron, je me demandais si je pouvais vous parler, » Murmura Harry.

« Bien sûr, est-ce important ? » Demanda Hermione avec surprise.

« Oui. J'espérais pouvoir vous parler après dîner. »

« Nous ne serons pas là, après le dîner. Le frère de Ron a été blessé au travail et nous allons passer quelques jours avec sa famille pendant qu'il est à l'hôpital…ce n'est rien de bien grave, » se hâta d'ajouter Hermione, qui avait vu les yeux de Jason se plisser d'inquiétude, « Il élève des dragons, tu vois, c'est un boulot assez dangereux. Il sera à l'hôpital en observation quelques jours. Nous voulons le voir avant d'aller chez sa famille, nous partons donc après dîner. » Lui expliqua Hermione.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Harry. Il n'aura qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent.

« Mais si tu n'as rien à faire pour l'instant, nous pouvons y aller maintenant » Lui proposa Hermione. Jason n'avait pas très faim de toute façon. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles penser pour avoir faim. Dans tous les cas, il avait pas mal de choses dans sa cuisine s'il voulait manger plus tard. Il acquiesça et les trois professeurs quittèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Ron et d'Hermione.

Leur quartier était un peu plus grand que celui d'Harry et était décoré de différentes nuances de bleu, crème et blanc. Leur salon était crème et blanc et ça donnait un effet très « country » et très intime. Ron prépara le thé et Harry s'assit en face d'Hermione. Quand Ron revint, il s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit patiemment qu'Harry s'explique. Il décida de leur dire ce qu'il avait vu le jour où il avait vu les professeurs Snape, MacGonagall et eux-même dans la rue. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour leur expliquer et il fit attention de ne leur dire que ce qu'il avait vu, pas ce qu'il pensait que ça pouvait signifier. Il voulait leur faire croire qu'il venait juste de voir quelque chose de suspicieux et qu'il voulait le porter à l'attention des bonnes personnes.

« Es-tu certain qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier ? » Demanda Ron.

« Oui. Il avait sorti sa baguette. »

« Pourquoi nous en parler à _nous_ ? » Lui demanda Hermione. Harry s'attendait à cette question.

« Je ne savais pas à qui en parler. Je pense que le Ministère gère ce genre de choses, mais je ne savais pas si j'en avais vu suffisamment pour avertir le Ministère. Ce n'est peut-être rien, vous ne croyez pas ? Je ne voulais pas perdre leur temps. Je voulais d'abord en parler à quelqu'un et avoir une autre opinion. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Leur demanda Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que tu doives en parler au Ministère. » Dit Hermione en choisissant ses mots avec précaution, « Ils mettront le dossier de côté. Il se peut que ce ne soit pas important, mais il se peut aussi que ce soit une histoire sérieuse. Comme tu l'as dit, pourquoi des sorciers jetteraient-ils des sorts sur des gens dans le Londres moldu ? » Elle regarda Harry, qui était toujours immobile et buvait son jus d'orange, « Albus est conseiller au Ministère. Nous devrions lui soumettre le problème. Il saura avertir les bonnes personnes. »

« Je lui en parlerai demain matin, alors. » Dit Harry en se préparant à partir.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard rapide et Ron lui dit prudemment, « Peut-être devrions-nous aller lui en parler maintenant. »

« Vous ne pensez pas que ça peut attendre ? » Demanda Harry légèrement surpris.

« Si, c'est possible, mais tu auras probablement besoin que l'on se porte garant pour toi. Euh. Certains professeurs… ne seront peut-être pas porté à…te croire, Jason…et puisque nous ne serons pas là demain matin.. .» Expliqua Ron, un peu embarrassé.

« Je comprends. » Dit Harry perplexe. Ron conduisit Hermione et Harry près du siège du directeur dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur Snape était assis en bout de table quand Harry était entré dans la salle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était en ce moment, assis à côté d'Albus. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur un livre, en pleine conversation. Ron s'excusa et se pencha pour parler à l'oreille d'Albus.

« Dans mon bureau, je pense que ce sera mieux. Devons-nous y aller ? » Demanda-il à Ron, Hermione et Harry.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur le directeur. Je m'en vais si vous avez des choses plus importantes à voir. » Le professeur Snape renifla et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Albus dit simplement, « En fait, professeur Snape, j'avais espéré que vous et Minerva, vous joindriez à nous. » Le professeur cligna des yeux deux fois, ce fut le seul signe extérieur qui montra qu'il était pris par surprise. Il acquiesça simplement et se tourna pour parler à Minerva. Si Harry n'avait pas su que Minerva et Severus faisaient parti du cercle de confidents d'Albus et qu'ils avaient bien gentiment patrouillé dans Londres pour réunir des informations, telles que celles qu'avaient découvertes Harry, il se serait demandé pourquoi il avait invité tant de monde pour ce qui devait être une affaire personnelle.

* * *

Le groupe s'assit dans les confortables chaises qu'Albus avait fait venir pour eux et Harry expliqua au directeur ce qu'il avait vu.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Lui demanda Albus quand Harry eut terminé son explication.

Harry soupira. « Oui, Albus. Je n'ai rien à gagner à fabriquer une telle histoire. » Le commentaire de Ron était encore frais dans son esprit et il pensait donc qu'Albus remettait en question son honnêteté puisque Ron lui avait fait remarquer que les autres professeurs ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir impliqué une telle chose, je me demandais simplement s'il était possible que vous vous soyez trompé. » S'expliqua Albus.

« Je ne pense pas, mais peut-être, après tout. Personne n'est parfait. Mais toute l'affaire est vraiment très étrange, si vous suggérez que ce n'était pas un sorcier qui était dans cette ruelle. C'est bizarre pour un moldu de sortir un bâton et de faire de grands gestes avec, non ? » Répondit Harry.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ayez vu cela alors que d'autres personnes qui étaient dans la même rue n'ont rien vu ? » Demanda le professeur Snape, avec une trace évidente d'incrédulité dans la voix.

Harry savait que le professeur lui demandait en fait, d'expliquer comment il avait vu cela, quand lui, Minerva, Ron et Hermione l'avaient manqué. Avec un visage sérieux, il regarda le professeur Snape et répondit, « Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'étais de l'autre côté de la rue quand ça s'est passé et je l'ai juste vu dans un angle de ma vision. » Le professeur Snape haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Harry regarda le directeur, « J'ai voulu l'aider. Il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi mais je ne pensais pas être de taille contre ces quatre armoires à glace sans ma baguette. Je ne voulais que l'on découvre que je suis un sorcier. J'allais appeler quelqu'un pour m'aider quand j'ai vu ce gars sortir une baguette. Je ne pouvais donc plus impliquer de moldus après avoir vu cela. J'ai pensé me mêler à la bataille, au cas où il arrivait quelque chose de terrible au gars. Mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'aider dans cette situation et comme les choses étaient déjà allées assez loin, je suis resté en dehors. »

« C'est bien, Jason. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer. Personne ne vous accuse de quoi que ce soit. » Le rassura Albus. _Je le parierai, _pensa Harry en voyant l'expression sur le visage du professeur Snape, « Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de m'en parler ? » Demanda Albus avec curiosité.

« Je ne savais pas s'il fallait s'inquiéter de ce que j'ai vu ou non. Voir des sorciers dans le Londres moldu, n'est pas vraiment inhabituel, mais ils paraissaient jeter des sorts sur les gens, probablement des moldus et j'ai pensé que je devrais en parler à quelqu'un. » Dit Harry.

« Oui, mais pourquoi _moi_ ? »

« En fait, j'en ai parlé à Ron et à Hermione juste pour voir ce que d'autres personnes penseraient de ce que j'ai vu, j'ai aussi joué avec l'idée d'en parler au Ministère de la magie et laisser les autorités s'en charger, mais les professeurs m'ont convaincu que puisque vous êtes conseiller au Ministère, je devrais vous en parler en premier. Ils ont dit que vous seriez capable de décider si l'information était valable ou non. Je ne pensais pas que tant de personnes auraient besoin d'être mis au courant. » Dit Harry.

« Severus et Minerva sont mes conseillers sur les sujets importants et M. Weasley m'a dit que ce que vous aviez à me dire pourrait être important. » Répondit Albus calmement.

« Je vois. » Acquiesça Harry. Après un long silence, Albus le remercia pour le renseignement et lui suggéra poliment de retourner dîner ou d'aller dans ses quartiers. Harry quitta tranquillement le bureau du directeur et retourna dans ses quartiers.

* * *

Au lieu de retourner directement dans ses quartiers, Harry décida d'aller chercher quelque chose dans un vieux placard caché du château. Il contenait des objets très rarement utilisés de nos jours, mais conservés au cas où ils soient à nouveau utile un jour. On avait montré ce placard au jeune professeur lors des premiers jours qu'il avait passé au château. Il avait vu plusieurs objets qui pourraient lui servir pour ses cours. Il s'était fait la remarque d'y revenir quand il aura un peu de temps libre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour l'instant. Ca avait été une longue journée et bien qu'il soit fatigué, il était encore tôt. Il remarqua qu'il y avait de vieux détecteurs de magie noire qu'il voulait sortir pour pouvoir regarder de plus près mais il n'avait jusque là eu ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire. N'ayant rien d'autre d'urgent à faire pour l'instant, l'idée de passer quelques heures de détente à bricoler de vieux mécanismes de magie noire lui paraissait attrayant. On venait rarement dans cette partie du château, comme il n'y avait qu'une zone de rangement, et il fut surpris d'entendre des cris venant d'un couloir poussiéreux. On aurait dit que quelqu'un cognait ou frappait dans quelque chose.

Il sortit sa baguette et la tint professionnellement bas, ses instincts de combats avaient une fois de plus repris le dessus. Rapidement et silencieusement, sa silhouette leste se rendit à la source du bruit. Il fut surpris de trouver une élève allongée sur le sol dur et ayant ce qui ressemblait à des convulsions.

Il se précipita vers la jeune fille pour voir s'il pouvait l'aider et vérifier son état. Il voulait l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais elle était secouée de violents spasmes. Il ne pouvait donc pas la porter. Il la mit sur le côté et tint sa tête pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas plus mal en se frappant contre le sol. Il resta ainsi quelques temps et quand les convulsions diminuèrent, il la souleva et l'emmena rapidement à Pompom. Elle la mit simplement dans un lit et resta à ses côtés en attendant que le corps de la jeune fille se détende.

« Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien Pompom ? Il y a sûrement quelque chose ici qui pourrait l'aider ? »

« Jason, connaissez-vous cette jeune demoiselle ? »

« Theresa Chan ? Elle est en quatrième année à Serdaigle. »

« Oui. Saviez-vous que Theresa est épileptique ? Ce n'est qu'un cas léger et elle dit que ses crises ne sont pas fréquentes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait ne pas en avoir pendant plusieurs années mais que parfois, elle en avait une ou deux par an. Elle dit qu'elle les sent venir. Elle fait en sorte de s'allonger quand ça arrive. Je dois admettre ne pas en savoir plus sur son état de santé. C'est en général contrôlé par une potion, donc en toute franchise, je n'ai vu de crise qu'une seule fois.

« La potion ne marche pas sur elle ? »

« Elle ne prend pas la potion. En, fait, elle ne _peut pas _la prendre. La racine de tonga est l'un des ingrédients majeurs de cette potion et elle y est allergique. Puisque qu'elle fait peu de crise, elle peut vivre sans. » Pompom caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Harry absorba l'information et dit prudemment, « Pompom, je l'ai trouvé par terre dans un couloir près des vieux placards qui servent d'entrepôt. Avait-elle quelque chose à faire par-là ? »

« Non. Les élèves ne sont en général par autorisés à se rendre dans cette partie du château. Certaines des choses que contiennent ces placards peuvent être dangereuses, surtout pour des élèves. » Dit l'infirmière en plissant le front.

Il y eut un court silence. Les deux adultes essayaient de déterminer les implications de cette déclaration. Harry fut le premier à parler, et il parla lentement, et sur un ton monocorde « Je sais que vous avez dit qu'elle ne souffrait que d'un cas léger, mais êtes-vous sûre qu'elle n'a pas plus de crises que celles que vous connaissez ? Peut-elle se cacher quand elle fait une crise ? Est-elle venue vous voir avec des coupures et des bleus suspicieux ? »

Pompom s'écarquilla les yeux, « Oh Mon Dieu. Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais on ne l'avait jamais trouvé avant. » Elle regarda la jeune fille allongée sur le lit de l'hôpital, « Pourquoi n'a t-elle rien dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que puisqu'elle ne peut pas prendre la potion, elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur elle. J'imagine que ce doit être embarrassant d'être vu au milieu d'une crise. »

Sa compassion pour la jeune fille prit le dessus. « Avez-vous essayé des médicaments moldus pour contrôler sa maladie ? Je sais qu'ils n'empêchent pas les crises à 1OO mais elles arrêtent la plupart. » Lui expliqua Harry en continuant à regarder fixement son élève.

« Albus a contacté des médecins moldus, mais ils ont dit que si elle n'avait pas de crises dans l'année et qu'elle en avait peu, ils lui recommandaient de ne pas prendre de médicaments préventifs. Comme vous l'avez dit, ils n'empêchent pas toutes les crises et elle peut en avoir autant que maintenant. De plus, les médicaments ne sont pas bons pour le foie et ça pourrait lui provoquer des lésions. Comme le cas de Theresa était léger, tout le monde était d'accord. Il valait mieux ne pas risquer sa vie pour quelque chose qui ne changerait rien à sa vie.

« Mais il est clair maintenant, qu'elle n'a pas dit la vérité, je pense donc qu'il faudrait qu'elle prenne les médicaments préventifs. » Pensa Harry.

Theresa remua. Le professeur et l'infirmière la regardèrent attentivement se réveiller. Pompom lui expliqua qu'elle avait été trouvée par le professeur Green et qu'il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Theresa se mit à pleurer à cause de la fatigue, de la douleur et de l'embarras. C'était trop pour elle. Pompom lui demanda gentiment de lui décrire sa situation et fut choquée de découvrir que Theresa souffrait de crises régulières. Elle expliquait ses absences en classe en prétendant avoir des migraines, ce qui était vrai, puisqu'elle venait souvent voir Pompom pour lui demander des potions pour la tête. Et puis, il y avait de nombreux couloirs et corridors dans lesquels elles pouvaient se cacher sans que personne ne la trouve quand elle disparaissait et personne ne l'interrogeait sur ses absences puisqu'elle s'était plainte de maux de tête.

Harry demanda à Theresa de se reposer encore un peu et il poussa Pompom un peu plus loin, « Savez-vous que je suis pharmacologiste, Pompom ? »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« La fraternité m'a donné l'autorisation de faire des recherches et des expérimentations, j'ai donc quelques ingrédients dans mes quartiers que je peux mélanger et qu'elle peut prendre pour l'instant. » C'était un mensonge, mais il ne voulait pas que Pompom s'inquiète qu'il ait des ingrédients de chimistes et des médicaments dans ses quartiers. _C'est à moitié vrai. Je fais quelques recherches…_ « Je ne dois normalement pas préparer des médicaments sans ordonnance, strictement parlant, mais si vous ne le dîtes pas à ma fraternité, je le ferai. Je dois juste regarder rapidement dans quelques-uns uns de mes livres. Les médicaments et les dosages moldus sont spécifiques à chaque individu, mais je peux préparer un médicament préventif général qui pourra l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir un médecin moldu qui pourra la conseiller. Je reviens dans une heure. » Harry se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry avait des ingrédients dans ses quartiers était parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait un tour dans sa pharmacie, il volait un certain nombre d'ingrédients qu'il ramenait à Poudlard. Et c'était strictement pour des recherches, même s'il s'agit de recherches _privées, _et comme il s'agissait de _sa _pharmacie, il ne se sentait pas trop coupable.

Harry revint avec une petite fiole qui contenait environ une semaine de médicaments pour Theresa. Normalement il lui aurait fallu plus d'une heure pour préparer les ingrédients et les mélanger, mais il n'avait aucune aversion à utiliser la magie pour accélérer le processus. Il donna le médicament à sa jeune élève qui le remercia avec embarras. Harry prit un siège et lui expliqua de quoi il s'agissait. A la fin, elle était si excitée à l'idée de prendre un médicament qui préviendrait son mal qu'elle oublia qu'il avait découvert son secret le mieux gardé et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut,

« Je parie que le goût est aussi mauvais que les potions de Mme Pomfresh. »

Harry rit, « Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu ma part de potions et je dois dire qu'elles sont le niveau juste au-dessus des médicaments moldus. »

« Pourquoi prenez-vous des médicaments moldus quand vous pouvez prendre des potions ? » Demanda-t-elle à Harry. Mme Pomfresh était, elle aussi, intéressée d'entendre la réponse.

« Je pense que les potions sont mieux pour certaines choses, mais je pense que les médicaments le sont pour d'autres. Dans votre cas, les médicaments sont mieux. » »

Elle sourit et prit les médicaments qu'elle devra prendre le reste de sa vie. Harry discuta avec elle de choses sans intérêts pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. Elle était encore embarrassée que son professeur l'ait découvert.

« Je vous laisse vous reposer. Je serai occupé plusieurs jours avec Albus à préparer les décorations de Noël, mais je prendrai le temps de venir vous parler. Il vous faut une prescription personnalisée, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Euh Monsieur. » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Harry se levait, « Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Harry en se rasseyant.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour vous poser la question, mais puisque vous êtes ici, euh, je trouve la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal difficile. Vraiment difficile. J'ai été absente plusieurs fois, comme vous le savez, et je traîne. Je ne pense pas pouvoir rattraper le niveau. J'ai toujours du mal avec le sort du bouclier que vous nous avez enseigné il y a deux semaines ! Je me demandais si ça ne vous ennuie pas et si vous avez le temps, parce que je sais que vous êtes occupé et tout -»

« Je suis sûr que je peux m'arranger pour vous donner des cours supplémentaires. Si vous voulez vraiment apprendre alors ça ne me pose aucun problème »

« Pouvons-nous commencer pendant les vacances ? » Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Harry fit semblant d'y réfléchir, « Si vous voulez. »

« D'accord, et merci encore, Monsieur. » Le remercia la jeune fille.

« De rien Miss Chan. Reposez-vous. » Dit-il gentiment avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

« Vous partez, Jason ? » Lui demanda Pompom.

« Oui, Theresa a besoin de dormir, je pense donc que c'est mieux que je m'en aille. »

« Merci encore, Jason. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour elle »

« Il s'agit seulement d'un médicament générique pour l'épilepsie, Pompom, » Rappela gentiment Harry à l'infirmière.

« Oh, mais c'est une telle amélioration pour elle. Ne serait-il pas merveilleux si les médicaments étaient aussi efficaces que les potions ? »

« Oui, ce le serait. » Dit Harry en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. _En fait, ce serait vraiment formidable. Je me demande ce qui rend la potion si efficace ? Et je me demande si le médicament peut être modifié pour correspondre avec la potion… _Ce genre de questions l'occupa le reste de la nuit. Il jeta quelques idées sur un bloc notes pour pouvoir commencer des recherches et examiner les solutions aussi vite qu'il le pourrait.

* * *

Severus et Minerva patrouillaient la grande rue deux jours avant Noël alors que Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus à Poudlard.

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il est sage de compter implicitement sur les renseignements que le Professeur Green nous a fournis, Minerva ? »

« Il semble vraiment vous déranger, non ? »

« Je dis simplement qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort pour être très mystérieux et que nous devrions faire attention. »

« Severus, nous avons tous des raisons pour être mystérieux. Je me souviens d'un temps, où votre vie toute entière était un secret suivi d'une autre. » Le professeur Snape ne trouva rien à redire à cela, il avança donc en silence, baguette en main, les yeux sur la rue à la recherche de troubles.

Ils parcouraient la rue depuis des heures, contents, mais aussi frustrés qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'incident pendant leur ronde. Alors que leur patrouille était presque terminée un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes encercla soudain un couple de personnes âgées au milieu de la rue. L'un d'eux attrapa la femme. Il la frappa, elle tomba par terre et il lui arracha son sac pour le lancer à un autre membre du groupe. La vieille femme essaya de se lever, mais elle ne le put pas. Le jeune homme lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour qu'elle reste au sol. Plusieurs cracks résonnèrent dans la rue. Elle criait et essayait de se protéger avec ses mains. L'une des jeunes femmes s'approcha et la frappa à la tête avec un grand bâton en bois. La vieille femme s'évanouit.

Le vieil homme était maintenu de force et était obligé de regarder sa femme se faire battre sans pouvoir l'aider. Une fois évanouie, la jeune femme qui avait frappé la dame âgée, se tourna vers lui et le frappa rapidement à la poitrine avec le bout du bâton. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part souffrir et grogner. Ses mains étaient toujours maintenues de force.

« S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. » Cria-t-il. Mais personne n'alla l'aider. Personne n'osait. La foule autour d'eux était tenue à distance par les assaillants qui faisaient tournoyer leurs armes d'un air menaçant, défiant quelqu'un d'oser s'approcher et d'aider le couple. Quelques courageux spectateurs avaient essayé de les aider mais avaient été attaqués par les assaillants, ce qui a dissuadé toutes les personnes auraient voulu faire la même chose.

Un jeune homme donna plusieurs puissants coups de poings sur le torse du vieil homme, le visage et la tête. Le vieil homme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester debout, faible. Sa tête pendait d'un côté puis de l'autre et il se battait pour rester conscient. Il perdit finalement conscience quand le jeune homme lui donna un coup dans le menton. Il tomba dans les bras des gens qui lui tenaient les bras et les fit tomber. Les jeunes assaillants se relevèrent et enlevèrent la poussière de leurs vêtements. Mais le vieil homme resta à terre.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour les aider, mais ils ne leur permettraient pas de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser les méthodes moldues pour résoudre cette situation, ils se résolurent à utiliser la magie. Severus se tint d'un côté de la foule et stupéfia subrepticement tous les attaquants. C'était presque un exploit. La foule était dense et il devait faire attention à ne pas toucher accidentellement la mauvaise personne.

Minerva s'éloigna de la foule qui se demandait pourquoi les assaillants s'étaient évanouis sans raison apparente et vérifia les ruelles aux alentours. Ses recherches ne furent pas vaines. Elle vit des hommes, tenant leurs baguettes, rassemblés dans une ruelle. Quand ils remarquèrent qu'elle s'approchait, l'un d'eux se tourna vers l'autre et lui dit d'un ton proche de la panique, « Merde ! C'est l'un des professeurs. Quelle est son nom…MacGonagall. » Il y eut des jurons marmonnés et le groupe transplana.

Le professeur MacGonagall ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle retourna auprès du professeur Snape, qui était maintenant à côté de l'un des assaillants, prétendant vérifié son pouls et être sûr qu'ils allaient bien. En vérité, il les réanimait subtilement et effaçait leur mémoire pour éviter qu'ils ne révèlent l'existence du monde sorcier aux moldus. Il jeta aussi un simple sort contre la douleur pour guérir les pires blessures du couple âgé. Minerva l'aider à terminer sa tache, ses lèvres resserrées en une fine ligne pour essayer de contrôler sa colère face à la brutalité des évènements. Quand la police arriva et qu'ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent rapidement à Poudlard faire leur rapport à Albus.

* * *

« Ca veut dire que le professeur Green avait raison. » Observa Minerva.

« Cela rend les choses un peu plus intéressantes, non ? » Demanda Albus d'un ton modéré, « tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de continuer à surveiller les zones visées. Je ferai quelques enquêtes sur le sujet. » Il s'arrêta et dit, presque pour lui-même, « Ca nous aiderait de pouvoir interroger l'un de ces sorciers, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il faudrait que l'on soit suffisamment, _proche _pour les interroger, Albus et ils transplaneraient certainement dès qu'il verrait qu'on les approche. Et l'un d'eux m'a reconnu comme professeur de Poudlard. Ils regarderont s'ils nous voient maintenant »Dit Minerva.

Le trio s'assit en silence. Les deux professeurs burent leur thé et continuèrent à réfléchir à la situation. Le directeur caressait sa barbe et essayait de comprendre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'aube de ce jour de Noël était lumineuse et claire. Harry était, par habitude, un lève-tôt, et il s'était levé à temps pour apprécier le levé du soleil. Il adorait la sensation de paix et de calme qu'il ressentait en regardant les rayons du matin repoussaient le ciel noir et couvrir les paysages gelés.

Ce serait le premier Noël qu'Harry passerait sans Greg depuis des années. Il sourit et s'assit les jambes croisées sur son lit en encerclant de ses mains sa tasse de café pour se tenir chaud et se perdit dans ses propres souvenirs. Harry était fort. Il était maintenant capable de regarder les souvenirs qu'il avait de son amant comme source de réconfort et de plaisir et non comme une source de douleur et de peine. Le souvenir de Greg ne méritait pas d'être traité de cette façon.

Harry était assis dans une douce rêverie depuis si longtemps que si son estomac n'avait pas grogné, il n'aurait pas réalisé qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Avec un soupir, il renvoya sa tasse de café dans la cuisine d'un simple geste de la main et de quelques mots doucement prononcés. Il se pencha pour prendre la photo de Greg et de lui qui demeurait sur sa table de chevet et avec un petit sourire, il murmura, « Joyeux Noël Greg. » Il reposa ensuite la photo et se dirigea vers son armoire pour s'habiller et aller déjeuner.

Ils avaient toujours porté de bruyants et larges vêtements de Noël en ce jour très particulier. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour abandonner cette tradition, il se décida donc à s'habiller un peu différemment. Il fouilla son armoire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la chemise que Greg lui avait offert pour Noël, l'année précédente. Elle était rouge vif et deux rênes étaient au centre et dansaient le tango. L'un avait une rose entre les dents. Le père Noël se tenait sur un côté et jouait du violon. La chemise était spéciale, le nez des rênes, celui du Père Noël et tous les boutons s'allumaient quand il pressait un petit bouton dans son col. C'était une chemise absolument ridicule et elle irait très bien pour cette journée._ Albus va l'apprécier, s'il n'y a personne d'autre. _Pensa Harry d'un air narquois.

* * *

La silhouette agenouillée n'osa pas lever la tête en apportant les nouvelles à son Seigneur et Maître. Son Maître n'allait pas être content.

« Mon Seigneur, nous avons été vus. »

Il y eut un bref silence puis la voix de son Maître répondit d'un ton plus doux qu'elle n'y était, « Comment ? J'ai souligné qu'il vous fallait être discret et que vous deviez vous dissimuler, n'est ce _pas_ ? »

Le sorcier agenouillé se tendit. Son Maître ne recevait pas, en général, de mauvaises nouvelles calmement et il se prépara à subir les conséquences pour avoir déplu à son Seigneur, « Vous l'avez fait, mon Seigneur. Mais une femme est simplement venue vers nous…elle… » Il prolongea le moment, effrayé de présenter à son maître la suite des informations. « Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur de Poudlard. »

« Comment as-tu pu permettre à _un professeur de Poudlard_ de venir vers vous ! » Son Maître hurla et bougea avec colère derrière l'écran. La silhouette agenouillée grimaça alors que la pièce vibrait en réponse à la colère de son Maître et la silhouette qui était debout à côté de lui leva sa baguette en réponse à l'ordre silencieux de son Maître.

« _Endoloris_ ! » Le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle fut projeté sur son dos et hurla. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes de douleur. Une fois la douleur apaisée, le sorcier tremblant, rampa, jusqu'à l'écran, s'agenouilla et baissa la tête dans une révérence appropriée.

La silhouette derrière l'écran tremblait de colère et la pièce continua à résonner et à trembler en réponse à l'humeur de son Maître. Après un moment, la silhouette calma ses mouvements et observa les sorciers et sorcières devant lui. « Le professeur a certainement averti le vieux fou qui se mêle toujours de tout. Il n'y a aucun doute, ils vont bientôt se mettre à notre recherche. Mais nous sommes allés trop loin pour interrompre nos activités. Continuez comme nous l'avions prévu. Si ça se reproduit, je veux le savoir _immédiatement. »_

« Oui, mon Seigneur » Répondirent les figures agenouillées, rassurées que la réunion avec leur Maître se soit aussi bien passée. »

* * *

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là quand il arriva pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait acheté un petit cadeau à chacun d'eux, un livre de Quidditch pour Ron et un livre sur la défense par la magie pour Hermione, lors de sa dernière visite au Chemin de Traverse et avait espéré leur donner ce matin. Quand il remarqua leur absence, il réduisit les livres et les mit dans sa poche. Il leur donnerait plus tard, quand il les verrait. Il fit le tour de la salle des yeux et vit qu'Albus le regardait. Pensant qu'il regardait sa chemise, il se redressa pour lui permettre de mieux la voir.

«Excusez-moi de vous avoir flashé, Monsieur le directeur ! » Lui dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle lié à sa blague boiteuse.

« Pas du tout Professeur Green, j'admirais simplement votre costume. Je regrette seulement que le mien ne soit pas aussi remarquable que le vôtre. » Albus riait. Il se leva et se tourna pour montrer à Harry sa propre chemise. Elle représentait plusieurs rênes femelles en colère qui tenaient des piquets sur lesquels on pouvait lire, « nous travaillerons pour plus d'argent ! » Sur le dos de la chemise, on pouvait voir le Père Noël essayer d'entrer par la cheminée mais il était coincé. Dessous était inscrit, « Le Père Noël n'aura pas besoin de ses gâteaux, je les mangerai à sa place. »

Harry rit. Le sens de l'humour plutôt…excentrique d'Albus lui avait manqué. « Le vôtre est assez impressionnant, Monsieur le directeur. »

La paire festive, avait attiré l'attention du reste de la salle et plusieurs personnes riaient avec eux. Le Professeur Snape leva les yeux au ciel, un regard de pure répugnance sur son visage face à cet étalage idiot qui se déroulait devant lui. Minerva annonça à voix haute qu'elle achèterait, elle aussi, une chemise humoristique l'année prochaine et elle insista qu'Harry la flashe une fois de plus. Une fois les frivolités du moment terminées, il s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Cette matinée lui rappelait les nombreuses vacances de Noël qu'il avait passées à Poudlard quand il était enfant. Les Dursley n'avaient jamais voulu qu'il retourne chez eux pour les vacances et Harry n'avait jamais souhaité y retourner. Albus avait toujours fait en sorte que Poudlard soit un lieu de réconfort pour tous ceux qui restaient pour les vacances. Il pouvait voir que ça n'avait pas changé depuis tant d'années. Des biscuits et des plats de fêtes remplissaient les deux tables.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas remarqué que Theresa Chan faisait de grands signes avec ses bras pour attirer son attention.

« Jason, je pense que Miss Chan souhaiterait vous parler. » Minerva se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille. Elle le sortit brutalement de son hébétement.

« Oh, merci Minerva. »

Minerva haussa un sourcil. Les étudiants n'avaient pas le droit de s'approcher de la table des professeurs, il prit donc son assiette et se déplaça vers la table des élèves. Il arrêta les flashes avant d'arriver jusqu'à elle parce qu'il ne voulait pas déclencher une crise.

Theresa était assise seule en bout de table. Harry s'assit en face d'elle. Normalement, les professeurs ne devaient pas s'asseoir avec les élèves mais il n'était pas inhabituel qu'Harry s'asseye ainsi avec ses élèves. Il leur expliquait alors un point de son cours ou discutait simplement avec eux, de choses légères comme par exemple les matchs de Quidditch entre maisons ou la prochaine sortie à Pré au lard.

« Je suis désolé Professeur, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre petit déjeuner. Je voulais simplement vous demander de venir me voir avant de partir. Je voulais vous parler. Euh, maintenant, que j'y pense, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire ça, peut-être en faisant un geste des mains et en désignant l'extérieur…J'ai pensé que je pourrais écrire un mot mais ça aurait été une _grande_ note, je crois… Mais vous êtes déjà là et c'est trop tard… » Theresa s'excusa, quelque peu embarrassée et regarda la table, en se frappant mentalement de parler ainsi à un professeur.

Harry lui sourit, « Ce n'est rien Miss Chan. Vous ne m'avez pas interrompu, je flashais simplement divers professeurs avec ma chemise. »

« J'aime bien votre chemise. » Lui dit sa jeune élève avec un petit sourire.

« Merci. Je l'apprécie beaucoup moi-même. »

Theresa se remettait de son embarras et de son babillage incohérent. Maintenant que l'attention de son professeur était focalisée sur elle, elle avait complètement oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire. Harry décida de remplir les vides de la conversation en attendant qu'elle lui dise de quoi elle voulait lui parler.

« Alors, vous ne passez pas Noël chez vous ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

Theresa leva les yeux, « Euh, non. Mes parents sont morts, il y a plusieurs années et je vis avec mon frère aîné, mais sa petite amie ne m'aime pas beaucoup alors j'ai décidé de rester ici pendant les vacances. » Dit-elle doucement.

Harry se serait frappé. Lui, entre tous savait que la décision de passer ses Noëls à Poudlard ne venait en général pas d'une raison joyeuse. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était un sujet sensible. _Allons Potter. Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler !_

« Je suis désolé d'entendre… »

« Ce n'est rien Professeur. Ca m'est égal. En fait, c'est presque la raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler. Je me demandais- et je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander parce que vous avez probablement d'autre projet pour la journée, je veux dire- qui n'en a pas, mais si vous avez un peu de temps libre, est-ce que ça vous dérangerez de me donner un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« Oh, et bien - »

« Vous _avez_ dit que vous m'aideriez à rattraper mon retard, et nous n'avons pas encore eu de cours. Aujourd'hui serait aussi bien qu'un autre, non ? »

Harry devait admettre qu'il _n'avai_t aucun plan pour la journée. Il avait refusé l'invitation de Tony de passer la journée avec sa famille et avait prévu de continuer ses recherches et expérimentations pour développer un médicament pour Theresa.

« Je n'ai rien prévu pour aujourd'hui, mais vous ne voulez sûrement pas passer le jour de Noël à faire des devoirs pour l'école, si ? »

« Monsieur, le jour de Noël est un jour comme les autres pour moi, et j'aimerais vraiment rattraper mon retard. »

Elle avait l'air absolument sérieux, alors Harry acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Finissons notre petit déjeuner, ensuite nous irons dans ma salle de classe et nous commencerons, d'accord ? » Suggéra-t-il.

« D'accord. » Theresa s'illumina et retourna à son petit déjeuna pendant qu'Harry buvait son jus d'orange. Il regarda Theresa un moment avant de lui demander.

« Puis-je vous parler de vos médicaments ? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

« Trouvez-vous qu'ils agissent ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas eu de crises depuis que j'ai commencé à les prendre. Pensez-vous, cela ne fait que quelques jours, donc je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment savoir si ça marche vraiment ou non. »

« Bien. Pensez bien qu'il ne s'agit que d'un médicament générique. Pour avoir de meilleurs résultats, vous devez voir un médecin moldu qui vous prescrira des médicaments dont le dosage vous correspondra. Si vous n'avez jamais été voir de médecin moldu avant, vous devriez y aller avec un professeur. Je demanderai au directeur la permission de fabriquer vos médicaments. Strictement parlant, je ne suis pas censé en fabriquer puisque je ne travaille pas en tant que pharmacien, mais si le directeur le permet vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aller dans une pharmacie moldue pour les acheter. J'ai quelques ingrédients dans mes quartiers que j'utilise pour mes recherches et que je peux utiliser pour fabriquer vos médicaments, mais vous devrez d'abord aller les chercher dans une pharmacie parce qu'ils ont les médicaments pré-emballés et sous la main. J'aurais par contre besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver les bons ingrédients et la bonne marche à suivre. »

Harry sortit des pilules de sa poche et les posa sur la table entre lui et Theresa. « Peu après votre sortie de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh et moi avons discuté avec le directeur. Je lui ai parlé des médicaments que je vous avais donnés et il vous laisse prendre celles-ci pour l'instant. Ce devrait être suffisant pour le mois. Prenez-les une fois par jour et faites attention à les garder en sécurité. »

« Bien sûr Professeur. Et merci beaucoup. »

« Il y a de petites choses que vous devez savoir… » Harry et Theresa continuèrent à discuter en prenant leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

« Désolé, nous sommes en retard, Monsieur le directeur. Nous venons tout juste de revenir. »Dit Hermione, légèrement essoufflée en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Elle était passée par la porte réservée au personnel.

« Pas du tout, comment va votre frère ? » Interrogea Albus.

« Bien, il sera fatigué quelques jours. Il a une vilaine brûlure. » Répondit Ron en enlevant son écharpe et en prenant un siège. Il remarqua le siège vide à côté d'Hermione, « A propos, où est Jason ? »

« Il est assis avec une élève. La jeune Miss Chan, » Lui répondit Minerva en désignant le professeur et l'élève assis au bout de la table des étudiants.

« C'est inconvenant. Les professeurs ne devraient pas dîner avec leurs élèves. » Commenta le Professeur Snape d'un ton tranchant. « Aucun de nous ne le fait. La distinction de rang devrait être respectée. »

« Severus, le Professeur Green aide souvent ses élèves à leur table. Je ne vois rien de mal ou d'inconvenant à cet arrangement. » Observa gentiment Albus.

« J'aide _aussi _mes élèves, Albus, mais je ne vais pas dîner à leur table. » Renifla Snape.

« Chacun fait comme il l'entend, Severus. » Le rabroua le directeur.

Harry choisit, par hasard, de donner la bouteille de médicaments à Theresa à ce moment précis. Le Professeur Snape n'avait aucune expérience au sujet des médicaments moldus et comme il ne faisait pas confiance au professeur Green, s'outragea de ce dont il était témoin.

« Monsieur le directeur, il va trop loin. Il donne de la drogue à un élève ! Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas être toléré. Qui sait quelle substance il est en train d'offrir à cette fille. » Explosa-t-il.

« Severus, calmez-vous. Je crois que Pompom peut nous expliquer la situation. » Lui proposa Albus.

Pompom expliqua ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière crise de l'élève et ce qu'Harry lui avait appris sur les médicaments moldus. Ils pourraient la soulager alors que la potion n'en était pas capable. Le personnel fut choqué d'avoir été trompé aussi habilement et inquiet pour leur élève. La plupart d'entre eux soutenaient la proposition d'Harry de lui fournir des médicaments.

« Comme c'est gentil de sa part, » Approuva Hermione, « Bien entendu, il a proposé son aide. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Monsieur le directeur, nous n'avons aucune expérience dans le domaine de la médication moldue. Pouvons-nous être sûr qu'il donne à cette élève un médicament préventif ? » Demanda prudemment le Professeur Snape. Il semblait hésiter sur la manière de poser la question.

« Professeur, j'étais là quand elle a pris la première dose et il n'y a pas eu d'effet secondaire. Je crois que le Professeur Green était et est encore, sincère dans son offre de l'aider. » Le défendit Pompom.

« Pompom, il vient de lui donner une nouvelle bouteille. Peut-être que cette bouteille ne contient pas la même médication que celle qu'elle a prise sous votre surveillance. » Contra le Maître des Potions.

« Severus, le professeur a constamment démontré qu'il avait un réel intérêt dans le bien-être de ses élèves, comme nous tous. Et en tant que tel, je ne crois pas qu'il mettrait un seul d'entre eux en danger. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir offert son aide et je serai heureux de soutenir tout effort qui pourrait la soulager. » Les paroles du directeur ne toléraient aucun argument. Il se tourna vers Pompom et lui demanda, « Avez-vous dit qu'elle devait consulter un médecin moldu? »

« Oui, Albus. »

« Je vais prendre les arrangements nécessaires moi-même. Je connais quelques excellents médecins. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez. » Il quitta la salle en allongeant le pas et jeta un regard plein de compassion en direction de la jeune fille et du professeur, qui, étaient eux-aussi prêt à quitter la table et à commencer leur leçon.

De sa position à la table du personnel, le Professeur Snape regarda Harry et Theresa partir et décida soudainement de les suivre. Pour s'assurer que son comportement n'était pas suspicieux, il les laissa prendre de l'avance puis les suivit, curieux de savoir pourquoi un professeur et une élève déjeunaient et quittaient ensemble la salle en ce jour de Noël.

* * *

« Mon Seigneur, nous avons à nouveau été découverts. »

« Comment cela se peut-il ? Je vous ai ordonné de vous cacher ! » Hurla leur maître. Les murs vibrèrent et du plâtre tomba du plafond. L'air devint décidemment froid et les silhouettes agenouillées devant leur Seigneur tremblèrent d'anticipation face au courroux de leur maître.

« M- Mon Seigneur, ce n'était pas de notre faute. C'est comme s'ils nous cherchaient. »

Un grand personnage debout à la gauche de leur maître, leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la silhouette agenouillée devant eux. « _Endoloris!_ » Le cri emplit l'air et les quatre hommes s'affalèrent sur le sol, tremblants et épuisés.

« Etait-ce un Professeur de Poudlard ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, ils étaient en groupe. »

« Tout n'est pas perdu. Capturez l'un d'eux. Découvrez ce qu'ils savent et comment ils nous ont découverts. »

« Comment en capturerons-nous un, mon Seigneur, s'ils se déplacent en groupe ? »

« Vous êtes disgraciés, » Leur Maître siffla d'un ton doux et glacial. « Si vous ne pouvez pas trouver une sorcière ou un sorcier à capturer, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! » La silhouette sans forme acquiesça à la figure en robe qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il pointa automatiquement sa baguette sur les figures lâches devant lui.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

« Ce sera fait, mon Seigneur. » Quatre petites voix accablées de douleur répondirent.

« Et concernant notre plan immédiat… »

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je veux que vous trouviez un moyen de l'envoyer à Poudlard. »

* * *

Ca faisait une heure qu'Harry jetait des sorts sur Theresa pour qu'elle essaie de se défendre toute seule. Elle n'en avait pas encore repoussé un seul et devenait de plus en plus frustrée. Harry ne lui lançait que des sorts mineurs pour ne pas risquer de blesser son élève, si elle ne parvenait pas à dévier le charme.

« D'accord. Je pense voir ce qui ne va pas. Le 'protego' est un sort qui sert à produire un bouclier. Il crée un bouclier devant votre corps. Il me semble que vous essayez d'utiliser votre baguette comme si c'était une batte pour essayer de dévier le sort. Il ne fonctionne pas de cette façon. Essayez de visualiser un bouclier et concentrez cette intention sur votre baguette -»

Ils furent interrompus quand on frappa à la porte. « Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver le directeur ? Un très petit homme nous a dit que c'était par ici. » Deux hommes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un grand tableau flottait entre eux.

« Il était dans la Grande Salle la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. La directrice adjointe saura où il est. Son bureau est à l'étage au-dessus, troisième porte sur votre droite. Frappez à la porte, elle saura que vous êtes là. »

« Merci. Joyeux Noël à tous les deux. »

« Joyeux Noël » Harry les salua puis retourna s'occuper de son élève.

« Essayez une nouvelle fois. » Suggéra Harry, et il lança un nouveau charme dans la direction de Theresa.

« Protego ! » Cria-t-elle. Cette fois, elle parvint à dévier le sort. « J'ai réussi ! » Dit-elle d'une voix perçante.

_Finalement_, pensa le Professeur Snape, qui les observait du couloir depuis qu'ils avaient commencé. Il s'était caché quand les deux hommes portant le tableau étaient apparus. Il avait suivi le professeur et l'étudiante et était resté pour les surveiller. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien d'inconvenant et de non professionnel entre ces deux là. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'un professeur et une élève révisent des cours un jour de Noël. Donc, leur départ de la Grande Salle avait éveillé sa suspicion. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, il devait admettre qu'il les avait suivis, parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au Professeur Green.

Mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentait rassuré que ce cours entre Harry et Theresa soit tout à fait correct. Il continuait pourtant à les surveiller maintenant, longtemps après. Ce n'était plus nécessaire, mais il était curieux, professionnellement parlant. Il avait demandé le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année et sa demande avait une fois de plus été rejetée. Il s'était senti trahi quand le poste avait été donné à un idiot l'année précédente : il le soupçonnait fortement de ne pas pouvoir faire la différence entre un Endoloriset un Imperium même si ça vie en dépendait. Il avait simplement pensé qu'Albus donnait le poste au premier crétin qui le demandait avant, de le lui donner. Et Severus voulait savoir si c'était le cas ici. Son intégrité professionnelle et sa dignité ne subiraient pas un coup si sévère si le Professeur Green méritait cette année le poste. Il attendait donc et regardait.

« Excellent. » L'encouragea Harry, « Encore » Ils répétèrent le même exercice encore et encore et à un certain moment, Theresa lâcha sa baguette après avoir exécuter le sort. _Oh mon Dieu, je pense que je déteins peut-être sur elle. Je pensais être le seul à faire ça, _pensa Harry en grimaçant. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour la ramasser, Harry se rappelait de la bagarre avec les quatre sorciers dans la ruelle du Londres moldu.

« Ne la ramassez pas. Si vous laissez tomber votre baguette devant vos adversaires, la façon la plus facile de vous blesser ou de vous faire tuer est de vous baisser pour la ramasser. Pour commencer, vous détournez le regard de votre adversaire. Et deuxièmement, vous vous placez de vous-même dans une position convenable pour que votre adversaire vous donne un coup dans la tête. »

« Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux simplement pas la laisser là ? »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Même si parfois, il est possible que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Le moyen le plus facile de ramasser votre baguette est de prendre quelque chose autour de vous, n'importe quoi, le couvercle d'une poubelle, un bâton, votre chaussure et le leur jeter. Ils devront l'éviter, le dévier ou l'arrêter et ça vous donnera le temps de ramasser votre baguette. Ne détournez jamais les yeux de vos adversaires. Jamais. Même si vous avez une ouverture pour la ramasser, ne quittez pas vos adversaires des yeux. Vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre si vous ne pouvez pas voir ce qu'ils font. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je fais si je n'ai rien autour de moi que je peux jeter ? Ou si ça ne marche pas ? »

« Eh bien, le mieux que vous puissiez faire est d'esquiver le sort suivant ou la prochaine attaque dirigée contre vous et d'en profiter pour récupérer votre baguette. »

Theresa semblait confuse, alors Harry essaya de s'expliquer. « Regardez, si vous esquivez une attaque, vous pourrez vous baisser suffisamment bas pour la ramasser, ou tomber et rouler par terre pour la récupérer. Vous combinez deux mouvements en un, et vous coupez ainsi le temps qu'il vous faudrait normalement pour les exécuter. Votre adversaire n'aura pas eu le temps de se remettre de sa dernière attaque pour réagir suffisamment vite et vous empêcher de récupérer votre baguette. »

_Hmm…Peut-être peut-il enseigner le sujet, après tout,_ lui accorda le professeur Snape, non sans chagrin, en écoutant très attentivement de sa position dans le couloir. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Sa dignité professionnelle demeurerait quelque peu intacte cette année. Mais il s'était quand même vu refuser le poste et sa dignité ne pourrait pas être préservée de cela. Il continua à regarder Harry instruire patiemment son élève.

Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, puis Harry termina le cours. Il était content des progrès de Theresa. Elle avait appris à dévier, se protéger et esquiver. La force de son bouclier s'était aussi améliorée au cours de la leçon. Elle n'était pas une très bonne élève, mais elle essayait vraiment et c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait lui demander.

« Professeur, » Commença Theresa prudemment, pendant qu'elle aidait Harry à remettre la pièce telle qu'elle était auparavant. Ils avaient placé tous les bureaux et les chaises d'un côté de la salle pour avoir un espace de travail raisonnable. « Il y a aussi cette matière dans laquelle je suis vraiment en dessous du niveau. Je risque d'échouer. Je voulais vous demander si vous pensiez que le professeur de cette matière pourrait considérer me donner des cours en dehors des heures normales. Si vous pensez qu'il puisse ne pas accepter, je ne lui demanderais pas. »

Harry arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et regarda son élève « Dans quelle matière avez-vous des problèmes ? »

Il y eut une courte pause puis elle répondit d'une voix terne, « Potions »

Ca attira l'attention du Professeur Snape. Il était conscient de ne pas être un professeur très populaire, mais si un élève avait un problème dans _sa _matière, il devrait venir _le _voir à ce sujet. Il serait vraiment très agacé si le Professeur Green lui proposait de lui donner des cours de soutien dans _sa _matière.

Harry éclata presque de rire. Il pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi elle ne voulait pas demander au Professeur Snape des cours de soutien. Mais Harry savait par expérience, que le Maître des Potions aidait les élèves qui lui demandaient. Peu de personnes le faisaient. Il n'était pas vraiment réputé pour être…approchable. Il reprit ce qu'il faisait et lui demanda simplement, « Pourquoi _ne_ vous aiderait-il _pas_ ? »

« Eh bien, Snape ne semble pas vraiment gentil. Il pourrait me crier après pour échouer ou pour avoir demandé. » Répondit Theresa nerveusement.

« _Professeur _Snape, Miss Chan. » La corrigea Harry avant d'ajouter, « Il vous aidera, demandez-le-lui simplement. » Harry n'aimait peut-être pas le Maître des Potions, mais devant les étudiants et les autres membres du personnel, il lui donnerait le respect dû à un professeur de Poudlard. On ne lui reprocherait pas de faire cette faute.

« Mais… »

« Ecoutez, prenez votre courage à deux mains et demandez-le-lui. Je vous promets qu'il ne vous criera pas après. » Son élève semblait encore dubitative.

« Etes –vous sûr ? Il ne paraît très…eh bien…_gentil_. »

Harry devait admettre qu'elle avait un très bon point, mais si elle avait vraiment besoin de cette aide supplémentaire, il devait la convaincre d'aller lui demander. « Peut-être a-t-il tant de qualités qu'il n'y a pas de place pour d'autre, et 'gentil' est mis de côté. » Lui suggéra Harry plaisamment. _Ouais, bien. Trouve-en une autre, Potter ! _Renifla-t-il.

« D'autres qualités ? » Répéta Theresa en haussant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, il est très intelligent. C'est une qualité, non ? »

« Eh bien, oui, mais il est évident qu'il n'est pas très gentil avec vous, Monsieur, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous êtes si généreux. Nous le voyons toujours vous observer avec un regard noir et une fois, en classe, on a posé au Professeur Snape une question sur l'un de vos cours, sur les potions qui étaient développées pendant la guerre. Il a juste grogné entre ses dents, et dit, 'Eh bien, il _doit _avoir raison alors' de son ton très sarcastique. »

Harry riait maintenant, « Je dois admettre que j'_ai _un talent pour ne pas me faire apprécier du Professeur Snape. Mais puisqu'il ne m'apprécie pas, je pense qu'il aurait été impoli de ne pas lui retourner la faveur, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Ecoutez, que je sois ou non son meilleur ami, ne devrait pas influer sur votre décision de lui demander de l'aide. »

« Et s'il dit 'non' ? »

« Je lui parlerai si ça se passait, mais ce ne sera pas le cas, alors allez-y et demandez-le-lui. Dès que vous le pourrez. Tout le monde est de bonne humeur à Noël, essayez de lui poser la question ce soir après le dîner. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle nerveusement puis elle ajouta sur un ton plus léger, « Merci pour le cours d'aujourd'hui professeur. Pouvons-nous nous revoir demain pour un autre cours ? »

« Bien sûr. Même heure, même endroit Miss Chan. Bonne journée. »

Et son élève partit. Elle n'avait pas vu le Professeur Snape sur son chemin parce qu'il s'était dissimulé parmi les ombres dans le couloir.

Harry quitta la salle peu après son élève. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et repensa à sa question. Il secoua la tête et sourit, « Mon garçon, elle doit être vraiment désespérée, si elle veut avoir des leçons supplémentaires avec _lui._ » Marmonna-t-il en sortant de la salle, inconscient que le sujet de sa discussion était suffisamment proche de lui pour l'entendre.

Le Professeur Snape se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. _Il a réussi à conserver la paix, sans pour autant me défendre. Intelligent, très intelligent, _pensa Snape en partant.

* * *

« C'est fait, mon Seigneur. » La figure en robe et agenouillée était satisfaite de faire son rapport de son poste au fond d'une salle sombre et humide.

« Excellent. Je veux savoir quel véhicule vous avez utilisé, » Dit son Maître avec une voix plate sans émotion.

« Mon Seigneur, on m'a donné un tableau de Poudlard à restaurer. Je l'ai utilisé comme véhicule. Avez-vous une cible en tête ou sera-ce n'importe qui ? » Demanda la figure en robe, anxieux de plaire à son Seigneur.

Un silence pensif suivit la question, « Oui. » La silhouette sans forme communiqua silencieusement avec le sorcier debout à ses côtés qui acquiesça simplement de la tête et récita une simple incantation. Il fit un geste de sa baguette dans la direction du sorcier agenouillé devant eux. Une image floue fut créée dans la pièce.

« C'est la cible. » Siffla son Maître.

« Ce sera un plaisir, mon Seigneur. Quand voulez-vous que se passe, mon Seigneur ? »

« Le jour de Noël ira très bien, je pense. Après tout, je devrais avoir quelque chose à célébrer pour Noël moi aussi, ne pensez-vous pas ? » Répondit le Maître d'un ton malicieux et réjouit.

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. Quand ? »

La forme indéfinissable s'arrêta, momentanément plongé dans ses pensées, « Ce soir. Arrange-toi pour que ça arrive après le dîner. Ils seront certainement détendus après avoir mangé. »

« Ce sera fait, mon Seigneur. »

« N'échoue pas. Je veux _absolument_ que ce soit fait. » L'instruisit le Maître.

La figure agenouillée pâlit aux implications de ses instructions, « Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. » Bégaya-t-il, il se courba et se retira de la salle.

* * *

Harry rencontra, par hasard, Ron et Hermione en allant à ses quartiers.

« Jason, nous allions justement te voir. » Lui dit Ron quand il l'eut rejoint.

« Ah ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quand êtes-vous revenus tous les deux ? Je vous ai cherchés ce matin mais j'ai pensé que vous passiez la journée avec le frère de Ron et sa famille. » Les salua Harry joyeusement.

« Nous sommes revenus pour prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce matin, et mon frère passera la journée avec sa famille. Le reste de la famille est à l'étranger. Nous avons appelé les parents d'Hermione et sommes passés les voir tôt ce matin. Ma sœur et son mari viendront dans la soirée nous rendre visite. Ils ont été étudiants ici, ils nous rejoindront dans la Grande Salle comme ça, ils pourront discuter avec Albus et les autres membres du personnel. » Lui répondit Ron.

« Nous voulions simplement te demander si tu voulais te joindre à nous pour déjeuner dans nos appartements. » Lui proposa Hermione. Harry lui avait mentionné la semaine passée qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de plans pour Noël et qu'il espérait passer une journée calme à lire et à faire des recherches. Hermione avait d'autres plans pour Jason. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu une personne très spéciale pour lui et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul pour Noël. Ron ressentait la même chose et c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée d'inviter Harry à se joindre à eux pour déjeuner au lieu d'aller simplement dans la Grande Salle.

L'invitation fut une plaisante surprise pour Harry. Il avait simplement pensé que ses amis passeraient la journée avec leur famille, et que si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait les voir dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas suffisamment proche de Jason, pour qu'il puisse s'attendre à une invitation le jour de Noël. Il les regarda attentivement. Ron semblait enthousiaste et les yeux d'Hermione étaient emplis de sentiments et de douce inquiétude. Il pensa donc avoir une très bonne idée de ce qui avait motivé leur proposition. Ca lui rappelait vivement ses années d'études, quand Ron et Hermione s'arrangeaient pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël et être avec lui. Ainsi il n'était pas tout seul pendant ce jour particulier de l'année. Leur amitié dévouée et leur support manquaient vraiment à Harry et cette proposition le lui rappela.

« Ca me semble vraiment bien. Merci. »

« Nous sommes heureux que tu te joignes à nous. » Sourit Hermione.

« Nous devons faire un détour par la cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi manger. Nous avons demandé aux elfes de maison si ça ne les dérangeait pas de nous mettre de quoi manger dans un panier. » Expliqua Ron, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Jason voyait bien que les elfes de maison appréciaient Ron et Hermione, et il était content de voir que Dobby travaillait toujours là, même s'il ne voyait Winky nulle part. _On dirait qu'Hermione a finalement arrêté d'essayer de libérer les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Je me demande si elle a abandonné la S.A.L.E. Je pense que c'est trop demander, _pensa Harry, avec un sourire affectueux en se souvenant d'où était venue l'obsession d'Hermione pendant leur quatrième et cinquième année.

Alors qu'ils partaient des cuisines et se dirigeaient vers les quartiers du couple, Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira tristement. Sans la regarder, Ron parla.

« Non, Hermione. »

« Ils travaillent si durs, s'ils acceptaient un salaire. » Dit Hermione tristement.

Ron secoua la tête. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui expliqua, « On peut lui répéter souvent, des gens comme des elfes de maison, elle pense sincèrement que les sorciers gardent les elfes de maison dans une sorte d'esclavage, et elle essaie de les libérer. »

« Ils ne sont pas _tous _heureux de leur sort, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Souviens-toi de Dobby ? Il était traité de manière épouvantable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre. » Répondit Hermione passionnément.

L'expérience avait appris à Ron qu'il n'était jamais vainqueur dans ce genre d'argument. Lui et Hermione avaient eu cette discussion assez souvent pour savoir comment ça se terminait. Pourtant, il restait bêtement optimiste et espérait qu'Hermione abandonne un jour ce sujet.

« Ils ne veulent pas _tous_ être libres. »

« Alors je dois simplement trouver ceux qui le veulent. » Déclara Hermione d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucuns arguments.

« Jason ? » Le pria Ron, « Un peu d'aide ? »

Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent de marcher et le regardèrent avec un air d'attente. Harry n'avait jamais voulu participer à ces discussions passionnées entre ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils étaient étudiants et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Oh…Eh bien… Je- Oh Albus, bonjour ! » L'appela Harry, un peu _trop_ enthousiaste, en voyant le directeur. Il essayait de diriger la conversation vers un autre sujet.

Albus arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour saluer ses professeurs, « Ron, Hermione, Jason, bonjour. Hum, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais la Grande Salle n'est-elle pas dans l'autre direction ? »

« Nous avons prévu de déjeuner dans nos appartements, Albus, mais nous vous rejoindrons dans la Salle pour le dîner . Ginny et Drago seront là également. » Lui expliqua Hermione.

« Oui, j'attends cela avec impatience. »

« Hum, Albus, pouvons-nous vous aider? » Lui demanda Ron.

Albus semblait en train de redécorer, l'un des grands murs du château. Une grande toile était posée contre le mur et le directeur, apparemment déplaçait tous les autres tableaux de la pièce pour faire de la place.

« Non, non, mais je vous remercie de l'avoir proposé. Ca ne devrait pas me prendre trop longtemps. » Il reprit son travail pendant qu'il parlait aux professeurs.

« Ne serait-il pas plus facile de la mettre sur un autre mur, où il y aurait plus de place, Albus ? » Suggéra Harry poliment en regardant les efforts du directeur.

« Oui, ce le serait, mais ce tableau appartient à ce mur. Je l'ai fait récemment restaurer et il est revenu ce matin. Quand je l'ai enlevé du mur, j'ai dû déplacer les autres pour couvrir le trou, mais maintenant qu'il est revenu, je dois réorganiser les tableaux pour que chacun regagne sa propre place. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, en fait. »

Pendant qu'Albus parlait à Jason, Hermione regardait la toile. Elle représentait un très arrogant Salazar Serpentard debout, les mains dans les poches de sa robe et à ses pieds se trouvait un elfe de maison à moitié courbé. Il lui tendait docilement un chapeau.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce tableau avant. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous dire ça, mais cette toile est certainement,… eh bien… elle est définitivement… hum… _imposante._ » Parvint-elle finalement à dire, par manque d'autre mot. Il s'agissait d'un tableau de Poudlard, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle pensait que cette toile était la plus repoussante qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. « Et le message qu'elle délivre aux élèves n'est pas celui qu'il devrait être. On ne devrait pas traiter les elfes de maison de cette façon là ! » Commenta-elle avec plus de force.

Ron grogna, « Oh, encore les maudits elfes de maison ! »

« As-tu _regardé _la toile, Ron ? »

Ron et Harry tournèrent leur attention vers le tableau, « Oh, bon point. » Lui concéda Ron, « L'homme a l'air extrêmement fier, non ? »

« Salazar Serpentard était un homme très fier. » Les informa Albus.

« _C'est_ Salazar Serpentard ? » Demanda Ron, incrédule. « Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi il paraît si acide, non ? » Observa Ron.

« Oui, » Lui répondit-il calmement.

« Honnêtement Ron, si tu avais lu, _L'histoire de Poudlard,_ tu l'aurais su. » Hermione admonesta Ron de sa voix _professorale _et pencha la tête pour insister sur ce point.

En fait, Harry avait aussi reconnu l'homme de la peinture, mais ce n'était pas dû à un livre aussi plaisant que _l'histoire de Poudlard_. Il avait vu des images le représentant pendant les cours de Magie Noire qu'il avait lors de ses années d'entraînement isolé. On lui avait demandé de lire un grand nombre de livres illégaux pour qu'il comprenne les cours.

« Tu dois être la seule personne vivante qui ait lu ce livre. » Marmonna Ron.

« En fait, je l'ai lu moi-aussi. J'ai par ailleurs, ma propre copie. » Répondit Albus en essayant de réprimer un sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et ajouta, « Et je suis assez d'accord avec votre appréciation de ce tableau. C'est la raison pour laquelle, vous le remarquerez, il est dans le coin où il passera le plus inaperçu. »

« Si vous n'appréciez pas cette toile pourquoi la mettre, Albus ? » Lui demanda Hermione, perplexe. Elle se demandait pourquoi la peinture méritait une telle attention.

« Phineas Nigellus a embauché un artiste très connu pour faire cette peinture pour lui et il a fait cadeau de l'œuvre à l'école quand il était directeur ici. Il l'avait placé au centre du mur, je crois. » Il leur désigna le mur, « et le directeur qui a pris sa succession, l'a déplacée un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le coin. Et c'est là qu'elle réside depuis, et c'est là que j'ai l'intention de la remettre. » Et pour preuve, le directeur souleva la toile et la mit sur le mur. Il jeta ensuite un sort pour la coller. Il se tourna pour faire face à Hermione. « Donc, vous voyez, il ne serait pas bien de simplement se débarrasser de la peinture. D'une part ce serait une marque d'irrespect face à l'un de nos anciens directeurs, et d'autre part, Salazar Serpentard _était _un fondateur de l'école. Ce serait donc terriblement irrespectueux pour lui aussi. » Albus regarda à nouveau la toile, « Il ne réside pas toujours ici. » Dit-il en levant sa baguette à nouveau. « Parfois, il visite les autres tableaux, dans d'autres places et institutions. »

Albus jeta un sort de rajeunissement pour 'réveiller' la peinture. Elle avait été placée sous un sort standard pour qu'elle soit inanimée pendant qu'elle était décrochée. Ainsi, les occupants ne pouvaient pas bouger pendant la restauration. Maintenant qu'elle était entièrement restaurée, Salazar et son elfe de maison étaient à nouveau libre de se déplacer.

« Merci, Monsieur le directeur. » Dit Salazar froidement, mais poliment.

« Vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux. » Commenta Albus.

« Je me _sens _mieux. »

« A plus tard. » Albus s'excusa poliment à la peinture.

« Allons-y Jason, » L'appela Ron alors que le reste du groupe avait commencé à avancer. Harry examinait le tableau en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose à propos de ce tableau… Je ne l'aime pas. Il me donne…des frissons. » Marmonna t-il quand Hermione le prit par le bras.

« A toi et à moi, Jason. Mais Albus a dit que c'était ainsi qu'était Salazar Serpentard. Arrogant et fier. Espérons que peu de personnes le verront. » Répliqua Hermione doucement. Elle avait mal comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry haussa les épaules et suivit les autres dans le couloir. Ils étaient dans le couloir suivant à chercher des idées sur les compétitions entre les maisons, quand Harry trébucha et tomba sur le sol dur, il se souvint juste à temps de mettre les mains par terre pour éviter de se blesser. _Bon travail Potter, c'est une bonne chose que tu ne te sois pas cogné la tête contre le sol. Le château n'a pas besoin de plus de trous dans la pierre._

Albus présuma que le fait qu'il boite constamment avait provoqué l'accident et dit avec exaspération, « Jason, cette cheville provoque plus d'ennui que nécessaire. Je suis sûr que Madame Pomfresh pourrait vous la guérir. »

« Je vais bien Albus, merci. Je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds. » Harry soupira et se redressa. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien perdu. Albus profita de l'occasion pour tourner le dos à Harry et prit rapidement Ron et Hermione à part. Il leur parla instamment avec un ton calme.

« Lors de leur dernière visite à Londres, Minerva et Severus ont maîtrisé une agression d'une grande ampleur, et ils ont vu des sorciers dans une ruelle près de l'incident en question. » Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'Harry leur avait menti quand il leur avait dit avoir vu un sorcier pousser un moldu dans une ruelle à Londres et jeter un sort sur eux, mais ils avaient espéré qu'il se soit trompé. « Il est important que vous essayiez de découvrir si notre ami a vu ou sait quoi que ce soit de plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire d'être discret. »

Harry, malgré tous ses talents, n'avait pas entendu cela parce qu'une autre voix avait attiré son attention. Elle était froide et autoritaire.

« Vous là ! Je ne peux pas vous _voir_, mais je _sens_ votre présence. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Partez immédiatement ! »

« Et si je refuse ? Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit, pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas ? » Une voix rêche et rauque lui répondit.

« Je devrais le notifier au directeur. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très loin. »

Le possesseur de la voix rêche et rauque s'arrêta, comme s'il réfléchissait à ces mots puis répondit, « Ce ne sera pas oublié. Je reviendrais pour vous sermonner-longuement- sur votre manque d'hospitalité. »

Quand il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, Harry se déplaça rapidement vers l'endroit d'où venaient les voix, incertain de ce qu'il pourrait trouver._ Qui n'est pas d'ici ? Et comment est-il entré ?_ pensa Harry.

« Jason, où vas-tu ? » L'appela Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. Harry ne répondit pas. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit d'où il pensait avoir entendu les voix, mais fut surpris de ne trouver personne. Albus, Ron et Hermione, le rattrapèrent et le virent regarder autour de lui avec confusion.

« Si tu aimes tant ce tableau, peut-être qu'Albus te laissera l'accrocher dans tes quartiers. » Le taquina Ron, alors que lui, Hermione et Albus venaient d'arriver dans la salle où Albus venait d'accrocher le tableau de Salazar Serpentard.

« J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, mais peut-être l'ai-je imaginé. » Dit Harry presque pour lui-même. Il se détourna de la peinture et les suivit dans le couloir. « Peut-être me-suis-je cogné la tête quand je suis tombé et quelque chose s'est desserré, » Plaisanta Harry. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la conversation qu'il avait entendue, mais il ne pouvait pas donner un sens à cela.

Il remarqua qu'Albus le regardait avec des yeux perçants, il sourit donc de façon espiègle pour insister sur l'humour de sa dernière observation. Le regard d'Albus s'adoucit alors et il s'adressa au trio.

« Je dois vous prier de me pardonner. Je n'avais pas réalisé l'heure. Je suis attendu dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner mais je vous verrai au dîner. » Il partit et discuta avec les tableaux quand il passait devant.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent une autre direction et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du couple.

« Hé, Jason, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais nous avons un cadeau pour toi, et nous espérons que tu ne te sentiras pas tout chose à l'accepter. » Ron parla à toute vitesse, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

_Vous, les gars ne m'avez jamais laissé sans cadeau quand nous étions à l'école et vous me sauvez encore cette année. Vous n'avez pas du tout changé. _Songea Harry. « Vous savez, j'allais dire la même chose parce que j'ai aussi un cadeau pour vous. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder fixement, et rirent parce qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Ils reprirent leur chemin d'un air réjouit.

* * *

La créature de l'ombre se cachait dans les endroits sombres et les ombres que les nombreuses décorations de Noël fournissaient à la Grande Salle. Elle avait suivi sa future victime dans la salle et l'avait regardée prendre un siége. Elle la regardait parler occasionnellement avec les professeurs près d'elle et elle la regardait manger lentement son repas, la tête penchée vers la table, absorbée par un livre.

« Oui…bientôt… très bientôt… vous mourrez, et je serai récompensé. Maître sera content. Maître me gardera même comme animal de compagnie. » Murmura la créature de l'ombre.

'Jason' avait été présenté à Drago et à Ginny avant qu'ils ne s'assoient et il passa le reste du repas à discuter librement avec eux. Drago avait considérablement changé depuis qu'ils avaient été élèves. Harry avait perdu contact avec lui quand il était allé suivre son entraînement, mais avait appris qu'il avait suivi les traces du Professeur Snape et était devenu un espion pour Albus après avoir été forcé à prendre la marque noire. Et depuis, il respectait énormément son ennemi d'autrefois.

« Albus, nous a donné des appartements pour quelques jours. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, venez vous joindre à nous pour boire un verre après le dîner. Vous aussi, Hermione, Ron, » Les invita Drago qui appréciait énormément la compagnie du Professeur Green. Il avait l'impression de parler à un ami perdu depuis longtemps. L'esprit vif du professeur et sa grande intelligence rendait leur conversation animée et vivante.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. De plus, ce ne serait plus vraiment une réunion de famille si je suis là. »

« S'il vous plaît, j'insiste. »

« Oui, s'il vous plait, Jason, joignez-vous à nous après dîner. Nous aimerions discuter un peu plus, et on ne peut pas vous connaître correctement en si peu de temps. » Ginny était d'accord avec son mari.

« Dans ce cas, je serais ravi de me joindre à vous. Merci. »

« Excellent. » dit Drago.

Minerva cria, tout le monde se retourna et vit un canari jaune à la place qu'elle avait occupée une minute avant.

« Oh, les crèmes canari de vos frères, Ginny. Comment avez-vous réussi à en glisser un devant Minerva ? » Demanda Albus qui pleurait de rire.

« Albus, j'ai appris des meilleurs. Fred et George ont été de très bons professeurs. » Répondit-elle en riant.

Minerva réapparut soudainement dans un 'pop'. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois puis rit avec eux. Pendant cette distraction, Harry remarqua que Theresa Chan lui faisait de grands signes. Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever, elle éleva de grands signes sur lesquels étaient inscrits, « IL A DIT OUI ! » Harry rit et Theresa fit de même. Il était d'humeur joueuse. Il créa donc un signe de sa baguette qui disait, « JE VOUS L'AVEZ DIT ! » La paire attira rapidement l'attention de toute la salle.

« Euh, Jason, qu'est-ce que cela ? Qui a dit oui ? » Lui demanda immédiatement Ron en comprenant de travers la situation. Harry savait que Ron pensait que l'élève référait à une histoire un peu plus romantique que ce qui se passait effectivement et il ne fit rien pour détromper Ron.

« Le Professeur Snape a dit 'oui'. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit. Donc je te laisse lui poser la question. » Répondit Harry avec sa meilleure expression innocente. Il essaya de ne pas rire quand il vit l'information faire le tour de la table et que toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le professeur non averti.

« Quoi ! » S'exclama on choqué, il s'étouffa avec son jus de fruit. Il fallut plusieurs minutes au Professeur Snape pour expliquer qu'il avait seulement 'consenti' à donner des cours supplémentaires en potions à Miss Chan qui risquait de ne pas réussir les examens en cette matière.

« Des cours supplémentaires, » Dit Drago légèrement, « c'est ainsi qu'ils appellent cela maintenant, Severus ? C'est assez osé pour un étudiant de poser cette question à son professeur, quand même. De mon temps, ça ne se passait pas ainsi. Les filles ne faisaient pas de proposition à des personnes représentant l'autorité. C'était le contraire. » Drago sourit à son ancien professeur et ami.

« Drago, j'ai beaucoup de choses dans mon placard qui pourraient coller définitivement ton élégante bouche. » Dit le professeur Snape en regardant son ami avec des yeux noirs. « Mais tu serais le second sur ma liste. » Dit-il en déplaçant son regard vers Harry, qui le regarda simplement avec de grands yeux innocents.

Drago regarda Harry et secoua fermement sa main, « Toi et moi allons très bien nous entendre. »

« Oh, fais attention. » Marmonna Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Les professeurs furent les derniers à quitter la Grande Salle, inconscients d'être suivis. Eh bien tous, à l'exception Harry. Il avait un sentiment de picotement et avait l'impression que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne mit pas pour autant de côté ce sentiment. L'expérience lui avait appris à faire confiance à ses instincts. Il se prépara donc et affecta un état d'esprit défensif, sans changer son comportement extérieur.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, aucun d'eux ne remarqua que quelque chose se déplaçait juste à côté d'eux. La créature se mouvait le long du mur parmi les autres ombres. Mais elle était plus qu'une ombre. Elle n'était pas contrainte à apparaître dans les ombres le long des surfaces reflétées par la lumière, elle pouvait bouger indépendamment de la lumière et n'était pas obligée de rester le long des surfaces. Elle pouvait se dégager des ombres et bouger librement.

Ginny, Drago et les professeurs étaient en train de se souhaiter 'bonsoir' et 'joyeux Noël' quand la créature s'éleva tel un cobra se préparant à une attaque. Sa victime se trouvait juste devant elle, son dos contre le mur, exactement où elle voulait qu'elle soit. Lentement, elle glissa plus haut sur le mur, étendit les bras, lentement…lentement…lentement…

…et bondit.

Elle bougea si rapidement que personne ne vit ce qui s'était passé. Un instant, ils discutaient tranquillement ensemble et se préparaient à se séparer, le suivant, ils voyaient le Professeur Snape maintenu contre le mur par une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, la créature avait saisi l'opportunité et avait sorti ses bras pour agripper le professeur par le cou l'attirant vers elle et épinglant son dos contre le mur. Une main griffue le maintenait par le cou, et l'autre tirait sur ses cheveux pour exposer davantage sa gorge. Les jambes de la créature avaient encerclé le haut des bras et la poitrine du professeur pour l'empêcher de bouger. Assez bizarrement, on aurait dit que seuls les bras, les jambes et la tête de la créature étaient sortis du mur. Le reste en faisait toujours parti, comme une ombre le ferait. Cela signifiait que le professeur ne pouvait ni bouger ni frapper la créature contre le mur pour lui faire perdre sa prise. Il était effectivement épinglé au mur.

« Prépare-toi à recevoir la punition de ta trahison ! » Dit hargneusement une voix râpeuse.

Le reste du groupe était choqué et stupéfié. Snape avait été pris si rapidement qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part regarder le professeur. Celui-ci avait une expression stupéfaite mais une lueur inébranlable dans le regard. Il se débattait contre la prise de la créature, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. La créature avait plus de force que lui et sa prise écrasante le marquait avec plus que quelques bleus. Il souffrait aussi des côtes à cause de la pression exercée sur sa poitrine.

Le groupe se reprit rapidement et certains des professeurs avaient sorti leur baguette et essayaient d'immobiliser la créature, mais ils cessèrent leurs efforts quand ils réalisèrent que leurs sorts n'avaient aucun effet.

De façon assez surprenante, aucun des sorts ne frappa le Professeur Snape.

L'esprit d'Harry s'était préparé à l'action presque aussitôt après avoir quitté la Grande Salle et cela voulait dire que ses réactions avaient été plus rapides que celles du reste du groupe, qui était parfaitement détendu au moment de l'attaque. Il voyait le Professeur Snape mais ne pouvait pas voir la créature, et s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, il ne pouvait pas la détruire. Alors Harry prit une torche et l'approcha du Professeur. Elle dispersa toutes les ombres sauf celle qui le retenait et Harry put la voir correctement.

Il remarqua qu'elle était très petite. Elle avait le profil d'un gobelin même si elle ne pouvait pas en être un. Ses jambes, bien que courtes, n'étaient pas courtaudes, elles étaient simplement trop maigres. La silhouette semblait très familière à Harry. Son esprit travaillait très rapidement. Les autres venaient d'arrêter de lancer leurs sorts quand les pièces du puzzle prirent forment.

La créature ressemblait à l'ombre d'un elfe de maison. Elle était de la bonne corpulence et de la même taille. Harry avait des raisons de croire qu'il s'agissait de l'ombre de l'elfe de maison du tableau de Salazar Serpentard qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Il se souvenait avoir entendu des voix venant de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait le tableau, quand il était tombé. A ce moment là, il avait trouvé étrange qu'une personne dise à une autre qu'elle pouvait la 'sentir', même si elle ne pouvait pas la 'voir' et qu'elle devrait partir parce qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce lieu. Il comprenait maintenant, mais il espérait qu'il pourrait agir à temps.

Pendant son entraînement, il avait étudié toutes sortes de créatures malveillantes, et celle-ci était la créature de l'ombre. Elles n'étaient pas naturelles et étaient le résultat d'un sort très puissant et très mauvais. Des choses que normalement ne peuvent pas faire les ombres projetées, elles, le pouvaient. Et la personne qui avait jeté le sort pouvait lui donner toutes les caractéristiques qu'il voulait. Les créatures des ombres étaient dangereuses parce qu'il était difficile de les voir, elles pouvaient se cacher dans les ombres et l'obscurité. Elles pouvaient aussi se cacher à _l'intérieur _des objets qui avaient servi à les projeter et rester hors de vue puisqu'elles faisaient parti de l'objet lui-même. Et elles étaient difficiles à détruire.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi les sorts des autres professeurs ne faisaient aucun mal à la créature, même les très puissants sorts et charmes d'Albus qui devaient paralyser et mutiler étaient inutiles contre le monstre. Il se rendit compte, que ce n'était pas leurs sorts qui manquaient de pouvoir, ils jetaient simplement les mauvais sorts et visaient les mauvais objets. Les sorts même compliqués et puissants, ne pouvaient pas détruire une créature de l'ombre.

Le temps lui manquait. La créature tirait brutalement sur les cheveux du professeur pour que sa tête soit tirée en arrière, que son visage regarde le plafond et que sa gorge soit totalement exposée. La créature enleva la main de son cou et sortit une griffe tranchante. Elle se préparait à trancher la gorge du professeur d'une oreille à l'autre.

Harry vit le regard sur le visage du professeur. Il avait un regard d'acceptation mélangé à de la détermination, de la fierté et de la dignité. Il ne supplierait pas la créature de lui épargner la vie. Il mourrait avec honneur.

Il se décida à agir. Il leva sa baguette et fit venir le tableau vers lui. Pendant qu'il attendait qu'il arrive, il lança plusieurs rapides sorts successifs, pour lier la créature malveillante.

La créature avait déjà commencé à couper profondément la gorge du Professeur Snape, quand sa tête fut projetée puis attachée contre le mur par une bague de lumière étincelante. L'ombre fut prise par surprise. Ses mains essayèrent de retirer le lien mais Harry saisit l'opportunité pour lier les mains de la même façon qu'il avait attaché son cou, maintenant qu'elle avait libéré la tête et le cou du professeur. La créature donnait des coups de jambes contre le mur derrière elle pour essayer de se libérer, mais Harry lui lia également les jambes. Les yeux du Professeur Snape, qui étaient fermés quand la créature avait essayé de lui trancher la gorge, s'ouvrirent quand il réalisa qu'il avait été libéré de la prise de la créature. Severus s'effondra contre le mur de soulagement mais Minerva attrapa rapidement son bras et le ramena près du groupe. Elle le soutint et lui permit de s'appuyer sur elle.

Harry devait jeter deux sorts successifs pour lier la créature. Il devait les jeter presque simultanément. Il fallait qu'on croie qu'il n'avait en fait jeté qu'un seul. Mais Harry avait un petit problème : il n'avait jamais lancé ce sort avec une baguette et il ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment pour tenter une expérience et utiliser une technique différente. Il ne pouvait pas, non plus, ne pas utiliser sa baguette parce que des personnes comme le professeur Snape ou Albus savait qu'Harry Potter maîtrisait la magie sans baguette et avait utilisé cette technique lors de la bataille finale. Or, Harry Potter ne voulait pas sortir de l'ombre, il fit donc la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. Il attira l'attention de tous sur sa baguette et la pointa sur la créature uniquement en démonstration. Pendant ce temps, sa main libre, libérait un sort très puissant à l'aide d'un geste à peine perceptible.

Il choisit de lier la créature avec la lumière, parce que le contact de la lumière était douloureux pour une créature créée par le mal et la malveillance. C'était une chance que le Professeur Snape ait les yeux fermés et qu'il ne les ait pas ouverts avant que la créature ne soit totalement liée. Autrement, il aurait pu être temporairement aveugle pour avoir regardé directement dans une lumière aussi vive.

Un sort de restreinte n'aurait pas dû être suffisant pour empêcher la créature de bouger. C'était une créature née de la magie et en tant que telle, elle n'était pas facilement affectée par la magie. Elle aurait pu facilement enlever ses menottes, si elle ne les avait pas déjà déviées au début. Harry avait surpris la créature et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dévier la magie dirigée contre elle. Un deuxième sort était requis pour renforcer le premier et une seconde après qu'Harry ait jeté le sort pour la lier, il jeta un sort de purification et nettoya le lien.

Puisque la créature avait été crée par le mal, il n'aurait pas dû être possible de la purifier, mais la combinaison de sorts ne permettait aucune augmentation du niveau de magie noire de la créature. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas accroître son énergie parce qu'en tant que créature née de la malveillance, son énergie était issue de la magie noire. La créature avait effectivement été restreinte et liée.

Le groupe suivit la direction du sort et regarda Harry avec incrédulité avant de s'écarter de lui pour lui laisser plus d'espace vers la créature, qui se tortillait contre le mur et criait de douleur et de frustration. Harry était reconnaissant envers Minerva d'avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation autour du couloir quelques temps avant afin que les occupants du château ne soient pas alertés par ce qui se passait. Harry ne bougea pas. Il attrapa simplement le tableau quand il arriva finalement. Il jeta un sort de lévitation sur lui pour qu'il reste à hauteur de sa baguette. La créature parut comprendre ce qu'Harry était en train de faire parce qu'elle s'écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Le sorcier présentait un visage parfaitement calme et fixait froidement la créature, son masque glacial bien en place.

« NON ! » Cria-t-elle, « Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Le seul moyen pour détruire une créature de l'ombre était soit de détruire l'objet duquel il provenait soit de le purifier et de le nettoyer, presque comme une imitation des exorcismes moldus. La créature était liée à cet objet et n'importe quelle purification qui enlèverait le mal enlèvera les liens et la créature cessera d'exister.

« Monsieur, vous et votre elfe de maison devriez aller dans un autre tableau quelques temps. » Dit Harry calmement aux occupants du tableau sans jamais quitter des yeux l'ombre.

« Je serais très mécontent si vous détruisiez mon tableau, jeune homme. J'aime beaucoup celui-ci. » Répondit Salazar froidement avant de disparaître.

« Qui t-a envoyé ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix inébranlable. La créature ne répondit pas. Elle continua à se tortiller contre ses chaînes.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Si tu coopères, je ferai en sorte que ce soit rapide. Dis-moi qui t'a envoyé. » La créature ne dit rien.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il savait que les autres membres du groupe pensaient qu'il demandait pourquoi le Professeur Snape avait été désigné comme cible. Jason ne savait pas que le Professeur Snape était un ancien mangemort qui était devenu l'espion d'Albus. Mais il demandait vraiment à la créature pourquoi il avait attaqué le Professeur Snape dans un endroit aussi public, où il y avait une chance, même petite, qu'il soit sauvé. Et il voulait savoir s'il y avait un lien avec les choses bizarres qui se déroulaient à Londres.

La créature demeura silencieuse.

Harry regarda le monstre quelques instants puis secoua la tête et soupira, « Nous n'allons nulle part. » Il pointa sa baguette sur le tableau et l'enflamma. Ce n'était pas des flammes ordinaires. C'était un feu spécial, tout en chaleur, mais les flammes n'étaient qu'illusion. L'important était que le sort de purification soit dirigé sur le tableau immédiatement après le premier sort.

Au premier regard, on devait croire qu'il n'avait lancé que le sort de purification et ne s'était pas embêté à jeter le premier. Mais Harry avait appris, de la manière dure, que le deuxième sort devait être le premier à atteindre le point. Harry regarda la créature crier de douleur et le supplier d'arrêter, mais il avait l'air de glace alors que la créature souffrait. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas touché par ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voyait. Mais à l'intérieur, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans son propre dédain et sa propre douleur. Personne n'aurait soupçonné cela parce que son masque d'indifférence était bien en place.

« Il n'y aura pas de pitié, » Dit Harry aussi froidement qu'il le put. « Ton maître n'aurait jamais dû essayer de tuer un professeur de Poudlard. Si tu t'en prends à l'un de nous, tu t'en prends à chacun de nous. J'espère qu'ils auront retenu la leçon. Si ça se reproduit, nous ne serons pas aussi gentil. »

« Mon maître vous _tuera ! _Il vous tuera tous ! » Elle cria puis disparut. Ses liens disparurent également.

« Eh bien, ils devront faire mieux que ça. » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même. Il enleva les sorts de purification placés sur le tableau qu'il renvoya d'où il venait et se tourna pour faire face aux autres professeurs. Ils le regardaient avec un mélange de surprise, de peur et de respect. Même Albus était sans voix. Il savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre, alors il parla avant tout le monde pour essayer repousser l'interrogatoire.

« Je _suis _le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce ne serait pas normal, si je ne connaissais rien aux créatures du mal, non ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de jouer sur la situation.

« Où as-tu… comment as-tu appris… à faire ça ? » lui demanda Hermione timidement.

Harry relâcha un profond soupir, « Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Je peux vous donner le nom si vous le voulez vraiment. » Il regarda le groupe et leva les yeux au ciel. « Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Il n'y avait rien de spectaculaire. Si vous aviez lu ce livre, vous auriez su ce qu'il fallait faire, vous aussi. » _Mais vous auriez dû vous entraîner un peu avant d'y parvenir. Croyez-moi, _pensa Harry avec le ton de quelqu'un qui avait appris par expérience.

« Merci, Professeur Green. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître le nom de ce livre. » Dit Albus en serrant fermement la main du jeune homme.

« Il s'appelle _Les Forces Maléfiques de la Magie Noire_ et son auteur est _Errol Fetherstone_. » Récita Harry de tête.

« Ca m'a l'air d'une magie très puissante. » Remarqua calmement le professeur d'astronomie.

« Ca ne l'est pas en fait. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinairement puissant. Ce n'est pas très habituel, c'est tout. » Il soupira et la regarda en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, « Je ne suis pas _dangereux_, si c'est ce que vous pensez. Vous remarquerez que j'ai dirigé tous les sorts contre cette… chose…et non sur aucun d'entre vous, ou sur les élèves. Je l'ai déjà dit et je le dis à nouveau : je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre qui que ce soit en danger. Je suis seulement ici pour enseigner le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et c'est tout. » Il savait qu'il devait les laisser seuls, il remit donc sa baguette dans l'élastique de son pantalon et quitta le groupe. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Professeur Green, » Commença le Professeur Snape, sa voix était à peine au-dessus d'un murmure, épuisée alors qu'il se levait pour se tenir tout seul. Drago s'était déplacé pour être à côté du Professeur Snape afin de s'assurer que son ami et ancien professeur aille bien. Il avait placé une main sur son bras dans une offre de soutien. Quand Harry se retourna, Snape continua, « Je veux… vous remercier…pour votre aide. J'aurais été très…malchanceux…si vous n'aviez pas été là. » Harry absorba ces mots. Il n'avait, en fait, jamais entendu le Professeur Snape remercier qui que ce soit avant, et il imaginait que ce devait être très difficile pour lui de le faire. Il savait que ça devait être particulièrement difficile pour le professeur de remercier Harry, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas en très bon terme depuis son arrivée.

Il regarda sérieusement Snape et acquiesça de la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Il jeta un regard critique sur ses blessures et dit, « Vous devriez faire examiner cela Professeur. Vous allez ruiner vos vêtements si vous continuez à saigner autant. »

Drago laissa Severus dans les mains de Madame Pomfresh et se dirigeait rapidement vers Harry dans le but de l'arrêter avant qu'il n'aille pas plus loin. « Hé, où vas-tu ? Ecoute, je voudrais ajouter mes remerciements à ceux de Severus. Et tu vas _définitivement _venir boire avec moi maintenant. Je veux écrire le nom de ce livre que tu as mentionné et tous les autres livres _que tu as lus_, sur le sujet. » Cria Drago. « Bois-tu du firewhiskey… » Continua Drago en discutant avec Harry tout en allant vers sa chambre. Ron, Hermione et Ginny les suivirent. Hermione était encore troublée. Elle ne pouvait pas supprimer l'image du froid détachement d'Harry de sa tête. Ca la glaçait jusqu'aux os et elle et fut soudain effrayée de ce que cet homme pouvait être capable de faire si on le poussait suffisamment loin.

Albus les regarda fixement, « Minerva, avez-vous entendu parlé de ce livre ? »

« Non, Albus. »

« Je vais faire une enquête dès maintenant. Quel genre d'école apprend à ses élèves ce genre de chose ? Quel genre de _professeur_ ferait cela ? »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Harry était allongé dans son lit et regardait le plafond, les mains derrière sa tête. Il rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête les évènements de la soirée précédente, et ça l'empêchait de dormir.

« Si je ne l'avais pas aidé, Snape aurait été tué, mais…devais-je vraiment _détruire cette chose ?_ »

Et voilà ce qui troublait le cœur d'Harry. Il détestait, méprisait absolument, devoir tuer. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il pouvait presque sentir une part de lui-même, la part qui le rendait humain, mourir également. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité et de mépris pour sa personne avait menacé de le submerger pendant les heures sombres de la guerre. C'est seulement le sens du devoir et de la responsabilité, profondément implantés en lui, qui le sauva de ce qui le menaçait : la folie. Il était prédit qu'il serait la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort. Un grand nombre de personnes dépendaient de lui, demandaient à ce qu'il les sauve du sorcier Noir. Il avait besoin d'être fort parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Il se ferma et fit de son mieux pour sceller ses émotions.

La voix de la raison fit intrusion dans les pensées du jeune homme. C'était la voix de l'un de ses instructeurs, il y avait des années de cela : « _Quelque fois c'est tuer ou être tué. Quand on en vient à cela, et l'on est en guerre, alors on y arrivera, n'hésite pas et ne laisse pas ton ennemi voir que ça te dérange. Je ne te suggère pourtant pas d'avoir l'air d'aimer cela._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'arrivera jamais. » Avait dit Harry à son instructeur, d'un ton grave._

_« Je sais, mais s'ils voient une faiblesse, ils l'exploiteront et cela pourraient te tuer toi ou les personnes qui t'entourent. Reste calme et détaché. Tu dois comprendre que nous sommes en guerre et dans les guerres, les gens meurent. »_

Même s'il laissait la raison de côté, la veille au soir, il avait complètement détruit un être vivant. Et la vérité était qu'Harry avait laissé une part de lui-même, qu'il avait cru enterrée et laissée derrière. Pendant ces terribles années, il avait craint, plus que tout autre chose, même plus que tout ce que Voldemort aurait pu lui faire, de s'habituer à la mort et au chaos de la guerre, que ça devienne une part de lui et qu'il commence à s'en nourrir. Il avait peur de perdre cette part qui le rendait humain et de devenir comme Voldemort. Il avait si peur de cela qu'après avoir vaincu Voldemort, il avait fui tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler le genre de personne qu'il pensait devenir.

Bien, il _pensait_ avoir laissé tout cela derrière lui, mais il était revenu dans ce monde, et quand il avait vu son collègue menacé, il n'avait pas pensé deux fois avant de la tuer.

Il passa furieusement sa main dans ses cheveux et tourna la tête pour regarder la photo qui reposait sur sa table de nuit. _Tu n'as aucune idée du genre de personne avec laquelle tu étais liée, Greg, _pensa-t-il tristement.

* * *

Un petit groupe de sorcières et sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce, tremblants de peur. Ils se laissèrent rapidement tomber sur un genou et posèrent leurs yeux sur le sol devant eux. « M-Mon Seigneur, la c-c-réature a échoué. »

« Quoi ? » Tonna le personnage qui demeurait caché derrière un grand écran. La pièce sembla secouée en réponse à la voix chargée de colère.

La forme tremblante se tendit, certaine d'être punie pour son échec mais incertaine de la punition qu'elle allait recevoir. « La c-créature a éch -»

Le grand sorcier, celui qui restait aux côtés de son Maître, leva sa baguette en réponse à l'instruction silencieuse et la pointa sur le sorcier qui avait donné la nouvelle. « Avada Kedavra ! » Une lumière verte et un cri emplirent la pièce. L'homme était mort devant son Maître. « Je n'ai que faire des gens incompétents. Je veux un Professeur de Poudlard. De préférence notre petit espion ou son protégé. Je veux des informations. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » Le petit groupe changea nerveusement de position. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, ils ne savaient pas si l'information suivante serait ou non bien accueillie s'ils considéraient l'humeur de leur Maître. « Le Ministère nous a donné l'emplacement du corps, mon Seigneur, » Lui dit calmement l'un des jeunes sorciers.

« Excellent. Quand l'aurais-je ? » Demanda avec impatience la forme derrière l'écran.

« Quand le Ministre nous dira quels sorts le protégent et comment nous pouvons les passer, mon Seigneur. C'est un idiot. Sa langue se délie avec de la flatterie et de faux compliments. » Lui répondit rapidement la figure agenouillée.

« Ne soyez pas _durs, » _Leur dit la silhouette informe derrière l'écran en l'admonestant doucement. « Même les idiots ont leur utilité. »

« Bien sûr mon Seigneur. » La figure acquiesça, garda son regard bas et attendit que son Maître lui donne la permission de partir.

* * *

Le matin suivant, quand Harry rencontra Theresa pour sa séance de tutorat, son esprit dériva vers la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ginny ce matin, et sourit. Drago et Ginny n'avaient eu l'intention de rester au château que l'espace de quelques jours pour les vacances de Noël, mais ils s'étaient tellement amusés qu'ils avaient décidé de rester jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent. Harry s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec eux et il était vraiment désolé de les voir tous les deux partir. _J'adorerais voir l'expression de Drago s'il savait qu'il s'était soûlé et avait parlé à Harry Potter du problème d'impuissance qu'il avait eu à l'âge de 20 ans. _Harry sourit en se souvenant de cette conversation.

« Ne pouvait simplement pas se dresser. Qu'importe ce que je faisais. Ginny a été assez mécontente à ce sujet. Elle _a_ appelé ça -»

« Ah, je pense que tu as trop bu Drago. Beaucoup trop. »

« Nnnnnnaaannnnnn. Pas encore. Ce n'est pas près de mes limites. Ron continue encore et s'il peut continuer, moi aussi. Ouais, de toutes façons, mes outils ne fonctionnaient pas correctement, j'en ai donc parlé à Severus et il avait lu quelque chose- si je me souviens bien, c'était un peu louche, franchement, pourquoi lirait-il quelque chose comme ça ? Mais il est tout le temps en train de lire, non ? Donc il a lu cet article et il a rapidement fait quelque chose. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul intérieur. Il croyait personnellement qu'on ne devait jamais mentionner dans le même souffle Severus et érection.

« Alors tout va bien maintenant ? Tout fonctionne normalement ? »

« _Mieux_, que ça ne devrait. Je peux surpasser Gin maintenant. Je veux dire, elle a l'habitude de -»

« Stop ! »Ginny était comme une petite sœur pour lui et il ne voulait pas connaître sa vie sexuelle. Il ne voulait _définitivement _pas connaître celle de Drago, mais il tenait Drago et essayait de le reconduire à sa chambre. S'il l'avait laissé, Drago aurait passé la nuit sur le sol d'un étage du château. Même si c'était tentant, Harry ne pouvait pas faire cela à son nouvel ami. _Mon gars, je suis parfois trop gentil. Merci Drago, je ne pourrai pas dormir ce soir._

Harry sourit. Il se sentait vivant quand il était avec eux. Il ne s'était pas senti vraiment vivant depuis si longtemps. Il adorait passer ses soirées à regarder Drago et Ron essayer de se surpasser l'un l'autre sur n'importe quel sujet, les échecs, la boisson, le Quidditch…et parler avec Ginny et Hermione de tout et de rien. Ron, Hermione et Ginny portaient avec eux une grande part de l'histoire d'Harry, et ça renforçait l'amitié qui se liait entre eux.

« Euh, Professeur, est-ce que vous allez bien? » L'interrogea Theresa poliment, en sortant Harry de ses songes.

« Oh, oui. Je vais bien. Désolé, j'étais ailleurs pendant une minute. Très bien, vois si tu peux me désarmer. » Lui ordonna-t-il en continuant la leçon.

* * *

« …et je pense qu'il serait une précieuse recrue dans l'Ordre, Albus. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda Ron.

Albus était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait vu peu des talents de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il était persuadé qu'il serait une recru valable. Il n'avait découvert aucune raison de douter de la loyauté de son professeur, mais il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Il ne connaissait le Professeur Green que depuis six mois et en ce laps de temps, la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de déterminer avec certitude était que ce jeune homme s'enveloppait de secrets, comme beaucoup de personnes en ces jours et âge. Les instincts d'Albus lui disaient qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce jeune homme, mais sa raison lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance implicitement, en tout cas pas maintenant.

« Je pense que ce serait peut-être imprudent. » Commenta calmement le Professeur Snape.

« Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? » Cria Ron. « Il vous a sauvé la vie, Severus, quand personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Et pour être totalement honnête, vous ne lui avez pas donné beaucoup de raisons de le faire, n'est ce pas ? »

Le Professeur Snape ignora la pointe dirigée contre lui et répliqua froidement, « C'est exact. _Personne d'autre _n'a pu aider. Même le _directeur_ n'a pas pu détruire cette créature. Je dis seulement que ça me paraît une étrange…coïncidence…il n'est ici que depuis six mois et il m'a déjà sauvé d'une créature, dont la magie n'était connue que de _lui seul._ »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez être un peu plus reconnaissant, » Marmonna Ron.

« Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je ne suis pas ingrat. Je lui ai présenté mes remerciements le soir en question. »

« Je me sentirais mieux si j'en savais un peu plus à son sujet. » Souffla le Professeur Sinistra.

« Je suis sûr que nous y serions tous, mais il a été très clair : ses secrets sont ses affaires et comme nous l'avons appris, il ne sert à rien de l'interroger. Aucune question n'apportera de réponses s'il n'a pas envie de nous répondre. »

« Nous nous sommes, Drago et moi, proposés de le faire boire afin de lui poser des questions personnelles, mais il n'a pas été soûl. Il a bu, mais pas suffisamment. » Commenta Ron pensif.

« Eh bien, c'est un soulagement d'entendre que vous ne l'avez pas encore corrompu. » Dit Ginny d'un air renfrogné.

« Je pense qu'il est droit. Je sais qu'il a des secrets sur son passé, mais je respecte cela parce que je garde aussi une grande part de mon passé secrète. » Dit Drago en soutien à son ami. « Mais je me demande où il a appris ces obscures pièces de magie. Où iriez-vous pour apprendre ce genre de chose ? Le livre dans lequel il a appris le sort utilisé pour sauver Severus est si rare que j'ai des difficultés à mettre la main sur une copie, et j'ai le nom et la fortune des Malfoy derrière moi. Je ne parviens pas à avoir un exemplaire, même avec 'des dessous de table' et mes contacts ont des difficultés. » Leur reporta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me procurer un exemplaire, Drago, » Lui dit Hermione.

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Drago, Ron, Severus et Albus en échos. Ils avaient apparemment eu le même problème.

« J'ai simplement demandé à Jason si je pouvais emprunter _son_ exemplaire. Il était content de me le prêter. Il m'a même donné le nom de quelques autres livres. »

Ils la regardèrent tous fixement.

« Je n'y peux rien si vous les garçons cherchaient la méthode la plus difficile. Ginny et moi avons lu ce livre il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. » Pépia Hermione, gentiment.

« Ginny, »Dit Drago avec frustration.

« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, » Lui retourna Ginny avec désinvolture.

« Donc, euh, quel genre de livre est-ce Hermione ? » Lui demanda Ron précautionneusement.

Hermione regarda attentivement son mari puis expira bruyamment et répondit, « Oui, Ron, c'est un de _ces _livres, un de ceux que personne ne confessera posséder parce qu'il est illégal de l'avoir imprimé. Mais je suis d'accord avec Jason. On ne peut pas se défendre contre la magie noire, si on ne _sait _rien à son sujet. »

La pièce tomba dans le silence. « Je pense que nous devrions lui demander de se joindre à nous. » Dit Drago.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Hermione pour le soutenir.

« Je suis d'accord, » Dit Albus ce qui choqua toutes les personnes présentes. « Mais, je pense qu'on devrait l'admettre à un niveau de sécurité pour commencer, donc assez bas. Les renseignements qu'il nous a fournis nous ont été très utiles, et il a apparemment des talents et des connaissances qui nous seront précieux, s'il souhaite nous aider. Mais je ne me sentirais pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de lui donner toutes les informations que nous avons aussi tôt. »

Albus sortit une plume et du parchemin de son tiroir et écrivit une courte note. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois qu'il a quitté ses appartements. Il est en ce moment en cours avec Miss Chan et ça prendra certainement un peu de temps. Pendant que nous attendons qu'il se joigne à nous, je crois que nous devons discuter de quelque chose. » Albus se tourna vers le Professeur Snape puis observa, « Quand la créature vous a attaqué, l'autre soir, elle a dit que vous étiez puni pour votre trahison. Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je crois ? » Lui demanda Albus.

Severus soupira. « Je le pense aussi. Ce fut difficile de rester discret pendant la bataille, mais j'ai essayé. J'étais conscient des conséquences qu'il y aurait, si on découvrait que j'avais trahi le Seigneur Noir. »

* * *

En retournant dans ses quartiers après son cours avec Theresa, Harry découvrit un rouleau sur la porte de ses appartements. _« S'il vous plait, veuillez participer à une réunion dans mon bureau. Nous y serons toute la journée. Venez dès que vous serez prêt. Albus._

Harry arracha le parchemin de la porte et le froissa. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant ? Si j'avais su que j'aurais autant de problèmes en sauvant Snape, j'aurais laissé cet idiot mourir, _fulmina Harry. _Eh bien, ils peuvent très bien attendre jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt. Albus, j'ai arrêté de chanter à chacun de vos tons, il y a longtemps, _pensa-t-il froidement en entrant dans ses quartiers. Il prit le livre que Ron et Hermione lui avaient offert pour Noël. C'était un livre sur les potions défensives et il avait donné à Harry quelques idées intéressantes pour de futures leçons. Il parvint à passer quelques heures à étudier tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Les sorts placés sur sa porte l'avaient averti qu'on s'approchait mais il les avait ignorés comme il le faisait le plus souvent, parce que les gens passaient simplement devant sa porte. Il était très rare que l'on s'arrête.

« Professeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. » Bégaya Theresa quand Harry ouvrit la porte.

« Non. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

« Monsieur, le directeur s'est arrangé pour que je voie un médecin moldu samedi et il a dit que je devrais y aller avec un membre du personnel. Il a dit que je pouvais choisir qui je voulais, je voulais donc vous demander si ça ne vous dérangez pas de venir avec moi voir ce docteur. » Lui demanda-t-elle rapidement. « Je veux dire, si vous n'avez pas d'autres projets, bien entendu… C'est simplement parce que je n'ai parlé à personne d'autre à part vous et Mme Pomfresh de mon épilepsie et vous semblez très bien connaître les docteurs moldus et les médicaments. En plus, je n'ai jamais parlé à un médecin avant alors j'ai peur et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre… » Débita-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres projets pour samedi, donc, oui, je viendrai avec vous. » Répondit Harry, plaisamment.

« Euh, Monsieur, le directeur a dit que quelle que soit la personne, je devrais lui demander d'aller lui notifier la décision. »

_Oh, vous êtes doué, Albus. C'était rusé, je dois l'admettre. Vous en avez marre d'attendre, hein ? _« Bien, Miss Chan. Je vais le faire dès maintenant »

« Merci Professeur, je dois me dépêcher. Le professeur Snape a dit qu'il allait me poser des questions lors de ma prochaine leçon avec lui, je dois donc aller étudier » Lui dit-elle en partant.

« Bien. A quoi devons-nous nous attendre cette fois ? » Se demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Albus pour assister à sa réunion.

* * *

Les silhouettes encapuchonnées s'agenouillèrent devant leur Maître, en gardant leur regard bas, en signe de soumission.

« Déclenchez le piège dès que vous le pourrez. J'ai besoin de cette information avant que nous puissions continuer » La silhouette derrière l'écran donna les ordres aux sorciers et sorcières devant lui.

« Mon Seigneur, le piège est prêt. Nous attendons simplement que celui que vous désirez vienne et le déclenche » Dit prudemment l'un des jeunes sorciers volontaires.

« Excellent. C'est un simple fait. Donc ne me décevez pas. » Leur dit leur Maître en les prévenant.

« N-non, mon Seigneur. » Bégaya nerveusement la silhouette agenouillée.

* * *

Harry frappa poliment à la porte et attendit la permission d'entrer dans le bureau. Il pensait rencontrer Albus, et peut-être Minerva et Severus. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir douze personnes, en incluant Ron, Hermione, Drago et Ginny. Harry remarqua qu'une chaise était vide au bord du groupe, près de la porte. Il sourit, en se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à une réunion dans le bureau d'Albus, il avait choisi de s'asseoir près de la porte, en ignorant tous les autres qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'asseye au milieu de la salle. _Il s'est souvenu. Je suis touché._

« Albus, vous vouliez me voir. » Le salua Harry, en se dirigeant vers le siège près d'Albus.

« Oui, je voulais vous faire une proposition, mais je souhaiterais d'abord savoir quelques petites choses. » Lui dit Albus calmement, mais quand il vit Harry froncer les sourcils de frustration, il ajouta immédiatement, « Vous ne serez pas obligé de répondre si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Je pose simplement ces questions par sécurité »

« Albus j'aime travailler ici, mais je suis vraiment fatigué d'être invité ici pour subir un interrogatoire sur mon passé ou mes actes, tous les mois ou à peu près. » Répliqua Harry en regardant le directeur avec suspicion._ Maintenant, que voulez-vous ?_ Pensa-t-il. Albus regardait toujours Harry avec attente, le jeune homme soupira et continua, « Si ces questions sont vraiment une question de sécurité, je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre. »

Albus pointa sa baguette sur la porte de son bureau et murmura plusieurs incantations dans sa barbe, certainement pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui est dit même si le bureau paraissait sécurisé aux yeux de Harry. Il remit sa baguette à sa place, dans sa robe, s'arrêta et demanda finalement, « Que savez-vous de la guerre contre Voldemort ? »

_Vous n'avez pas de questions plus générales que ça, non ?_ « Eh bien, je suppose que j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne veux pas en voir une autre. » Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel genre de réponse Albus voulait, mais il se dit que la réponse qu'il avait donnée était sûre.

« Etiez-vous impliqué dans la guerre ? »

_Où voulez-vous en venir avec ça, Albus. _« Tout le monde a été impliqué, d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ? Nous avons tous été contre ou avec lui, non ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Etiez-vous -» Commença Albus, mais fut interrompu par Severus.

« Entendre son nom ne vous dérange pas, » Remarqua le professeur Snape prudemment en plissant les yeux.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, Professeur, mais Voldemort est mort. Il a été vaincu lors de la bataille finale, il y a huit ans. Avoir peur d'un nom n'a pas de sens, si ? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire cela, parce qu'aucun de vous n'a même cligné des yeux quand Albus a dit son nom. » Répliqua Harry.

« Je ne vous ai jamais entendu prononcé son nom avant. Je ne vous avais entendu faire référence à lui que sous 'Vous Savez Qui'. Pourquoi feriez-vous cela si ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Lui demanda Snape en le poussant pour recevoir plus d'informations.

« Ce n'est pas commun de rencontrer des gens qui ne sont pas dérangés par le nom. La plupart se sentent mal à l'aise et sont même effrayés, quand ils l'entendent. J'utilise le nom 'Vous Savez Qui' ainsi personne ne s'énerve. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous à l'aise avec ce nom. » Répondit Harry sincèrement. Personne ne pourrait trouver d'erreurs dans son raisonnement, donc le professeur se tut.

« Etiez-vous _directement _impliqué dans la guerre ? » Demanda Albus.

Harry choisit ses mots avec soin. Il ne perdit pas de temps avec de longues pauses. Il avait été invité à des 'réunions' dans le bureau d'Albus assez souvent pour savoir qu'il devait être sur ses gardes quand il parlait, donc son esprit travaillait très rapidement. Avec un visage qui ne laissait rien deviner de ses sentiments, il répondit, « Il y avait des soulèvements et des mouvements occasionnels qui soutenaient les mangemorts et Voldemort dans la zone où je vivais. J'ai souvent aidé à mater ces mouvements. » _C'est probablement la réponse la plus honnête que j'ai donné à Albus jusqu'à présent._ Il se félicita silencieusement.

Beaucoup de personnes semblèrent apprécier sa réponse. Il avait donné l'impression que son implication avait été similaire à celle d'un membre de la résistance française pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils n'avaient aucune idée que son implication ressemblait plus à celle d'un soldat anglais balayant l'Europe avec le reste des armées alliées derrière et devant lui.

« Quelles sortes d'activités cela impliquaient-t-il ? » Le pressa Albus.

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de savoir cela ? » Contra Harry. Il n'allait pas les laisser penser qu'ils pourraient le presser comme une orange pour obtenir des informations en échange de promesses dérisoires sur une sorte de proposition.

« Je suis simplement curieux. Bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre si vous ne le voulez pas. » Répondit Albus perplexe.

Après une pause, Harry répondit à la question. _Comment exprimer cela. Hmm…_ « Je rassemblais des informations, parfois j'étais impliqué dans de petites confrontations ouvertes…Ce genre de choses. » Harry les soupçonnait soit de vouloir découvrir où il avait appris la magie dont il s'était servi pour sauver la vie du Professeur Snape et souhaitaient lui faire une proposition en échange de cette information, soit ils voulaient lui demander de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phœnix, et cela le rendait très prudent.

Ce fut au tour d'Albus de s'arrêter. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur ce jeune homme, mais il savait qu'il refuserait de répondre à des questions directes. Il espérait que ses questions semblaient suffisamment innocentes pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas trop sur ses gardes et donne de lui-même quelques renseignements personnels. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait déjà deviné ce qu'Albus voulait lui demander et qu'il était définitivement sur ses gardes. « Pensez-vous que la guerre est terminée ? » Lui demanda Albus habilement.

_Quel genre de questions est-ce là ?_ Songea-t-il silencieusement pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse. Il était maintenant certain qu'Albus voulait lui demander de se joindre à l'Ordre et il grogna intérieurement parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment en faire parti. Il s'était promis qu'il ne s'impliquerait pas dans ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je crois que Voldemort est mort, mais je ne crois pas que la bataille contre ce qu'il représentait et ce qu'il défendait se termine un jour. »

« Oh Seigneur, pas une autre discussion philosophique. Hermione, rentre à la maison. Allez va-y,» Grogna Ron qui fut récompensé par un coup de Hermione et de Ginny qui étaient assises à côté de lui.

« Oh ? Ignore mon idiot de mari et continue s'il te plaît. » Lui dit Hermione, vivement intéressée.

« Eh bien, comme Ron l'a dit, ce n'est que de la philosophie et ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant, toutes choses considérées, si ? » Répondit Harry. Il réfléchissait à ce genre de choses depuis qu'il était très jeune et elles touchaient quelque chose de très personnel. Cette réflexion, parmi d'autres l'avait aidé à comprendre pourquoi il était si important qu'il joue son rôle dans la guerre, et ça l'avait aidé à s'investir dedans.

« S'il vous plait, Professeur Green. J'en ai discuté de nombreuses fois avec le directeur et nous serions très intéressés d'entendre votre opinion sur la question. » Dit Snape calmement d'un coin de la pièce en regardant Harry avec intérêt.

Harry s'arrêta pour organiser ses pensées, quelque peu incertain de la raison pour laquelle il désirait tellement entendre sa réponse, mais il était sûr que c'était pour déterminer où repose sa loyauté. « Voldemort s'est levé pour défendre les préjugés, la haine et le mal. Il n'a pas _inventé_ ces sentiments et concepts. Il a simplement rallié un grand nombre de personnes qui avaient les mêmes idées et croyances que lui sous une même bannière. Je sais que depuis qu'il a été vaincu, nous vivons tous en paix, mais l'attaque contre le Professeur Snape l'autre soir, nous a montré que les forces malveillantes sont encore présentes.

Harry s'arrêta et regarda pensif, par la fenêtre du bureau, « Vous n'avez pas nécessairement besoin de Voldemort pour avoir une guerre. Il était un personnage prestigieux, mais nous ne nous débarrasserons jamais de la méchanceté, du mal et de toutes ces choses qu'il a défendues. » Il se tourna vers le directeur et poursuivit. « Donc, pour répondre à votre question, Albus, non. Je ne crois pas que la guerre soit terminée. Parce que tout ce qu'il faut est une personne ou quelques personnes, avec les talents appropriés pour que ça recommence. »

« Vous nous dites donc, que nous ne gagnerons jamais notre combat ? » Demanda calmement le Professeur Sinistra. Ses épaules étaient légèrement affaissées.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. Vous ne m'avez pas compris. Nous vivons en paix en ce moment, et je dirais que c'est une victoire en soit. Je pense que le mal peut-être supprimé, il peut être intimidé et réduit à se cacher, mais la guerre contre tout ce que Voldemort avait rallié ne sera jamais terminé. » Dit Harry sur un ton de fait.

Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers Harry. Des mots plus vrais n'avaient jamais été prononcés et ils venaient tous de découvrir en lui une profondeur qu'ils n'auraient pas suspectée. Drago brisa le silence. « J'aimerais te poser une question, et tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre si tu ne le veux pas. » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. « Penses-tu que tout soit toujours 'bon ou mauvais' ? » Drago avait dû prendre la marque noire parce que son père avait insisté, mais il avait travaillé pour Albus pendant la guerre. En conséquence, Drago était constamment incompris. Beaucoup de personnes ne savaient pas si elles pouvaient lui faire confiance puisqu'il avait épousé une Weasley et était souvent vu en compagnie d'Albus ou s'il fallait le regarder avec suspicion puisqu'il avait la marque noire sur son bras.

Harry comprenait parfaitement la question qui lui était posée, et la question qu'il n'avait pas posée, mais il devait être prudent, parce que 'Jason' ne devrait pas comprendre ce que Drago impliquait derrière cette question, « Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Lui demanda Drago avec ferveur

« Les 'mauvaises personnes ne sont pas les seules haineuses et méchantes. Beaucoup de 'bonnes personnes' qui se sont opposées à Voldemort sont probablement capables d'être aussi méchantes et haineuses à l'occasion si on les pousse. La méchanceté, la haine, le mépris sont toutes des émotions et des réponses humaines, mais je crois que les gens qui ont suivi Voldemort se sont laissées consumer par cela. Les gens qui se sont opposés à lui, savaient que c'était inacceptable. Le mal est nécessaire. C'est juste l'absence de bien. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir l'un sans l'autre, et nous ne pouvons pas réellement apprécier celui que nous préférons à moins d'avoir vu les deux. »

Drago acquiesça, et parut pensif. Harry savait qu'il pensait à sa famille et aux sacrifices qu'il avait lui-même fait. Ginny tenait la main de Drago, le regarda et lui serra la main un peu plus fort en signe de soutien. Harry prétendit ne pas l'avoir vu et poursuivit.

« Et parfois, des gens _biens_ doivent faire de _mauvaises_ choses. » Harry vit Drago hocher la tête. « La guerre fut sanglante, et aucun des côtés n'était gentil avec l'autre, si ? A la fin, Voldemort fut tué. Le meurtre n'est pas le genre de choses que font les gens bien en général. Mais ça devait être fait, non ? Pour débarrasser le monde de Voldemort, Harry Potter a _dû_ le tuer. Est-ce que ça fait de _lui _un monstre ? Est-ce que la fin justifie les moyens ? » Harry dut s'arrêter là. Tout le monde pensa qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, mais la conversation devenait trop personnelle. La même question l'avait hanté depuis qu'il était un petit garçon et elle continuait à le hanter aujourd'hui. Il avait fait tant de choses pendant la guerre qui avait souillé son âme qu'il pensait se noyer dans la culpabilité et le dégoût.

Il était resté en apparence parfaitement calme. A l'intérieur, il s'admonestait pour s'être mis dans une telle situation de vulnérabilité. Harry regarda les autres personnes. Drago regardait Harry avec une telle ferveur qu'il se tortilla sur sa chaise._ Merde, dans quoi me-suis-je fourré ?_ Drago lâcha lentement la main de Ginny, se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise de Harry. Il lui offrit ensuite sa main, dans un geste de respect et d'amitié. Harry se leva et la secoua. Les deux hommes se regardèrent simplement.

Chez le jeune professeur, Drago voyait un homme qui comprenait, comprenait vraiment, quelque chose sur la vie qu'il avait mené et les choix qu'il avait dû faire que peu de personnes comprenaient. Il se demandait ce que cet homme avait dû traverser pour atteindre une telle compréhension, mais il serait fier de le respecter et travailler avec lui. Du coin de l'œil Harry vit le Professeur Snape se tenir un peu plus droit sur son siège, les deux mains serrées appuyées contre son menton, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Drago utilisa sa baguette pour déplacer sa chaise et s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Ginny, Ron et Hermione firent de même. Albus le regarda avec intérêt. Cette déclaration avait permit au Professeur Green de gagner le respect de Drago, Ginny, Ron et Hermione et il avait rendu le Professeur Snape sans voix- un fait en lui-même. Albus était un homme intelligent et il pouvait lire entre les lignes comme tout le monde. Il savait que le jeune homme venait d'admettre candidement une chose au sujet de son passé à toutes les personnes présentes qui l'avait écouté. Il avait admis que parfois les gens bons- peut-être comme lui- étaient obligés de faire de terribles choses et que la guerre en était responsable.

« Jason, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition, et j'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez. Pendant la guerre, j'ai travaillé avec un nombre raisonnablement important de personnes, l'Ordre du Phœnix. Nous nous opposions à Voldemort et à ses partisans. Je travaille toujours avec ce groupe pour maintenir la paix et nous assurer que toutes les activités malveillantes sont supprimées avant que nous ne puissions plus les contrôler. J'aimerais vous proposer une place dans l'Ordre. Vous êtes de toute évidence talentueux, intelligent et pragmatique. Je crois que vous serez une très bonne addition à notre groupe. »

Harry entendit un grognement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il se tourna et croisa le regard méfiant du Professeur Snape.

_Merde._ Pensa Harry. _Je ne veux pas m'impliquer. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, non ? Ils ont été très bien sans moi jusqu'à présent._

« Monsieur le directeur, je suis seulement Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour cette année. Je ne me suis pas lié pour une période plus longue que -»

« Vous pouvez peut-être changer d'avis. » Lui dit Albus plaisamment.

« Je pourrais, mais peut-être pas. Il ne me semblerait pas normal de m'impliquer dans quelque chose que je risque de quitter dans six mois. » Tâtonna Harry.

« Si vous ne voulez pas, libre à vous ; mais nous aimerions tout de même vous avoir dans l'Ordre aussi longtemps que vous souhaitez le rester. » Le pressa Albus.

Le Professeur Snape n'avait décidément pas l'air d'apprécier qu'Albus pousse Harry à se joindre à l'Ordre. Harry le remarqua et décida de s'en servir pour refuser la proposition. Normalement il ne serait pas si provocateur, mais il était désespéré et ne savait pas quelle excuse donner pour ne pas rentrer dans l'Ordre sans créer plus de suspicion autour de lui en simplement refusant la proposition. « Monsieur le directeur, je pense que je suis arrivé trop récemment pour pouvoir travailler correctement dans un groupe aussi bien établi que le vôtre. Certains membres ne voudraient peut-être pas travailler avec moi, ou me faire suffisamment confiance. »

« Oh, nous y revoilà. » Grogna Ron.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Drago, vraiment perplexe.

« Jason et Severus ne…s'apprécient pas vraiment. Ils semblent être en désaccord. Souvent. Et lui faire confiance…pose problème à Severus…ce qui n'arrange pas la situation. »

« Mais Jason a sauvé la vie de Severus ! » S'exclama Drago doucement.

« Je ne pense pas que cela signifie quelque chose pour l'un comme pour l'autre. » Dit Ron en secouant la tête.

« Professeur, pensez-vous être capable de travailler avec moi ? » Harry s'adressa au Professeur Snape.

« Albus pense que vous serez une précieuse recrue. Je suis sûr de ne pas avoir de problème avec cela. » Répondit Snape de façon froide et factuelle.

Harry le regarda attentivement. « Vous ne savez pas quoi faire de moi, Professeur. Je sais cela. Vous vous méfiez de moi depuis le début, mais vous avez été déstabilisé par ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. »

Le Professeur Snape dévisagea le jeune homme. « Je ne veux pas paraître ingrat, si c'est ce qui vous impliquez. »

« Je ne parle pas de cela et je ne me soucie pas de votre reconnaissance. Je vous ai entendu me remercier la première fois. Vous me soupçonnez depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler ici, et maintenant que je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous êtes confus. En y pensant, qui ne le serait pas ? J'ai voulu vous étrangler moi-même en de nombreuses occasions. » Quelques personnes sourirent à cela. « Mais je vous ai _effectivement_ sauvé la vie et vous ne savez pas si je l'ai fait sans raison ou si j'essayais de vous endormir en m'attirant votre confiance tout en me préparant à autre chose. Ai-je raison ? »

Le maître des potions regarda simplement Harry et dit, « Je n'aurais aucun problème à travailler avec vous, si vous décidiez de vous joindre à l'Ordre, Professeur Green. »

_Merde ! Il n'était pas censé être d'accord. Si on ne peut pas compter sur Snape pour être désagréable, sur qui peut-on compter ?_ pensa-t-il tristement. Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autres excuses, il dit simplement, « J'y penserai et je vous le ferai savoir, Albus. »

« Très bien. Laissez-moi vous parler du genre de choses que vous feriez si vous décidiez de vous joindre à nous… » Commença Albus.

* * *

Les membres de L'Ordre quittèrent un par un le bureau d'Albus.

« Nous devons aller voir rapidement Albus pour lui donner quelque chose. » Dit Drago à Harry alors que lui et Ginny retournaient dans le bureau. « Attends-nous. Nous irons dans nos quartiers ensemble. Nous voulons te montrer quelque chose. »

« D'accord. » Harry s'appuya contre le mur en dehors du bureau et se mit à l'aise.

Le Professeur Snape émergea du bureau et le regarda en passant devant lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. L'homme le vit. Il s'arrêta alors et se tourna pour faire face à Harry.

« Vous avez été impressionnant. » Observa-t-il doucement.

Harry soupira. « Je n'essaye pas de vous tuer, Professeur. »

L'expression de l'homme plus âgé ne changea pas. Mais il plissa les yeux de suspicion. « Même vous, devez admettre que tout ceci a très peu l'air …d'une coïncidence… je n'ai pas été attaqué avant votre arrivé mais soudainement, je le suis; et par chance, vous êtes capable de détruire une créature alors qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne le pouvaient. » Dit le professeur prudemment.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que si vous aviez lu ce livre, vous auriez su ce qu'il fallait faire, vous aussi. Et vous avez raison, Professeur. Ca a l'air d'une…coïncidence. Mais, allons, vous êtes un homme intelligent. Ca a un peu _trop_ l'air d'une coïncidence, non ? Si j'avais voulu endormir vos soupçons pour que vous me fassiez confiance, je ne me serais pas préparé de façon si évidente. M'arranger pour être celui qui vous rejoint à temps aurait été un peu moins évident, non ? J'aurais pu arranger une situation que j'aurais _aidée_ à régler au lieu d'être le seul capable de la régler. Ca aurait été un peu plus subtil. »

Le maître des potions devait bien admettre que Harry avait touché un point sensible. Il_ avait_ rapidement pensé le pire au sujet du professeur. Mais sa prudence et ses soupçons exagérés lui avaient permis de rester en vie de nombreuses années, quand il jouait son rôle d'espion, et il n'allait pas revenir sur ses doutes aussi vite. « Peut-être » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de tourner les talons pour regagner ses quartiers.

* * *

« Veux-tu me répéter ça ? Tu t'es un peu trop apitoyé sur toi-même. Je n'ai pas compris la première fois. » Lui dit Tony en buvant sa bière. Harry avait émergé de la réunion avec Albus et le reste de l'ordre un peu plus qu'épuisé. Il était grincheux, énervé et généralement en rogne. Les seules personnes avec qui il passait vraiment du temps à Poudlard étaient Ron, Hermione, Drago et Ginny, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de voir des membres de l'Ordre. Il quitta la réunion et se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour étudier ou se détendre, mais il était si énervé et si plein de « pourquoi moi ? » qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Il décida donc de sortir du château pour voir si Tony voulait aller boire quelque chose.

« Tu cherches juste souffrir un peu, tu sais ça, non ? » Lui dit Harry avec rage en tenant sa choppe de bière.

« Ouais, ouais. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que tu n'es demandé que pour une seule chose, ce qui en toute franchise ne me semble pas trop mal, » Lui dit Tony, en haussant un sourcil à son ami et en souriant de façon suggestive, « Et tu l'as déjà fait auparavant, ce qui me semble un peu douteux, et tu voulais dire au chef du groupe d'aller se faire voir, mais tu ne le pouvais pas -et je ne sais pas comment prendre _cela_, si je réfléchis à tout ce que je viens d'entendre. »

« Tu es malade, » Lui dit Harry en le regardant affectueusement. Il pouvait toujours compter sur Tony pour regarder les choses d'un œil nouveau quand son humeur était au plus bas.

« Eh bien, oui, mais je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Alors aide-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et recommença, « J'avais l'habitude de travailler pour ce groupe. Euh… je développais des drogues expérimentales et je faisais de la recherche, ce genre de chose. Certaines des choses que nous faisions, et les, euh, méthodes que nous utilisions étaient -» Harry cherchait avec difficulté le terme approprié. _Attirantes, illégales, effroyables, terrifiantes à un énième degrés ?_ Pensa-t-il d'un air sombre. « - sans éthique. » Pour dire le moins pire, ajouta-t-il silencieusement. Il s'arrêta pour regarder son ami, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, perplexe.

« Et ? » L'encouragea Tony.

« Et, eh bien, je ne suis pas fier des choses que nous avons faites. Certaines peuvent même certainement être considérées comme illégales, je pense. »

« Alors pourquoi les as-tu faites ? » Lui demanda Tony, sérieusement.

« Ils semblaient réellement vouloir aider les gens, et je voulais aussi les aider. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu _arrêté_ ? »

« Parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec leurs méthodes, je crois. Je pense que c'est toute cette histoire : est-ce que la fin justifie les moyens. »

« Est-ce que ce groupe aide vraiment les gens, ou le prétendent-ils seulement ? Ce que je veux savoir c'est s'ils cherchent vraiment à développer de nouveaux médicaments pour aider les gens ou si c'est simplement une couverture pour des trafiquants de drogue ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Lui demanda Tony prudemment. Il était ami avec Jason depuis un certain temps maintenant et il savait qu'il était un homme de bon sens, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Il n'était plus lui-même depuis qu'il avait perdu Greg.

« Non, » Répondit Harry en buvant. « Ils essayent vraiment d'aider du mieux qu'ils peuvent. »

« Et ton problème est… ? » Lui demanda Tony avec une expression confuse.

_Comment dire cela…_ « J'ai été assigné à une tache spéciale, quand je travaillais pour eux. C'était parce que j'étais un expert en cette matière. » _Le dire ainsi est un peu grossier. J'avais effectivement un talent particulier, j'étais le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Je me demande où l'on peut mettre ça sur un CV,_ pensa Harry avec amusement. « C'était assez désagréable. Si j'ai pu terminer la tache, c'est parce que je savais que j'allais aider beaucoup de personnes, mais si je n'avais pas pu continuer, beaucoup de personnes qui auraient pu être aidées, ne l'auraient pas été. » Harry attira l'attention du barman et commanda une autre boisson pour lui et pour Tony.

« L'as-tu fait ? »

« Ouais, mais je ne suis pas fier _de la manière_ dont je l'ai fait. J'ai violé grossièrement toutes les règles éthiques que nous avons apprises à l'uni. Et je me suis senti vraiment très mal. » Leurs boissons arrivèrent et Harry prit fermement la sienne dans sa main. « Et maintenant ils veulent à nouveau que je travaille pour eux à cause de ce 'talent particulier' » D'un geste de la main, il fit des guillemets pour renforcer ces deux mots, « qui leur sera utile et précieux. Ils me veulent simplement pour ça. »

« Tes 'talents particuliers', ils te veulent juste pour ça ? Ce n'est pas étonnant que mon esprit soit dans le caniveau. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était toi et les maisons closes, » Lui dit Tony pour alléger son humeur. Harry renifla simplement et laissa tomber.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » Lui demanda Harry calmement.

« Donc, tu es d'accord avec leurs objectifs, mais pas avec leurs méthodes, c'est cela ? » Lui demanda Tony.

« Je crois. »

« Comment te sentirais-tu si tu retournais travailler pour eux ? »

« J'aimerais aider, mais je me détesterais pendant que je ferais le travail, je crois. » Lui dit Harry sincèrement.

« D'accord. » Dit lentement Tony, en regardant Harry avec un regard pénétrant. « Etait-ce vraiment si mal ? »

« Ouais, ça l'était. »

« Bien. Comment te sentirais-tu, si tu _ne _travaillais _pas_ pour eux sur le projet sur lequel ils veulent te voir travailler ? » Quand Harry ne répondit pas, Tony le pressa, « Ils te veulent parce que tu as un talent particulier, c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas les blâmer pour cela. Tu es vraiment bon dans ce que tu fais. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu ne leur faisais pas bénéficier de ton talent, que le projet échoue et que les personnes qui ont besoin de cette aide ne l'aient pas ? » Lui demanda Tony, avec une perspicacité qu'il montrait rarement.

Harry le regarda fixement. C'était là, le cœur de son combat interne. Il ne voulait pas se joindre à eux. Il avait travaillé pour eux et il avait encore l'impression qu'il allait se noyer dans son propre mépris à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il avait vu. D'un autre côté, des choses étranges se passaient autour de Londres ; et le Professeur Snape, un des espions d'Albus avait été attaqué à cause de sa trahison. Quelque chose se passait, mais il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Harry savait qu'il avait des talents que les autres professeurs ne possédaient pas et qui pouvaient les aider. Il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de vivre s'il se passait quelque chose, qu'il aurait été en position d'aider mais n'avait rien fait. Son cœur et son sens des responsabilités étaient en guerre depuis qu'il était un jeune homme. Harry absorba silencieusement le conseil de Tony.

Tony regardait derrière Harry, sur le mur de l'autre côté de la salle, lui aussi réfléchissait à la situation. « Tu n'es pas stupide Jason. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y aura jamais de limites claires et bien définies dès qu'il s'agit d'éthique. Ce n'est peut-être pas éthique d'utiliser des méthodes peu orthodoxes et interdites dans notre domaine, mais ne serait-ce pas non plus manquer d'éthique de ne pas aider quelqu'un alors que tu le peux ? Puisqu'ils sont tous les deux à la limite de l'éthique, l'un est-il plus éthique que l'autre ? »

Harry réfléchit à ce que Tony venait de lui dire. « Le moins pire de deux maux. » Marmonna-t-il.

« J'en ai bien peur. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu sais que tu peux toujours avoir cette maison close, » Tony sourit en disant cela effrontément. Harry lui donna un coup de poing.

« Je ne saurai jamais comment tu fais pour dévier tous les sujets en sur une conversation cochonne. » Marmonna Harry.

« C'est un don. Je suis capable de ramasser une conversation cochonne dans un rayon de cinq milles mètres, je crois. En parlant de cela, » il pencha sa tête sur sa gauche, « _Ils _ont une conversation _très _cochonne. »

« Tony. » Dit Harry avec incrédulité en secouant la tête.

« Sérieusement, écoute. » Il imita alors les voix des deux hommes assis non loin d'eux, « Si lui et son protégé se montrent dans la ruelle samedi, emmène-les tous les deux dans ma chambre d'hôtel. J'ai réservé la chambre toute la journée et ils vont me faire passer un _très_ bon moment. Ils ont quelque chose que je veux, et j'ai _toujours_ ce que je veux. » Il remua les sourcils de façon suggestive pendant qu'il disait la dernière déclaration, « Wow, j'aimerais être aussi chanceux. »

« Tony, arrête ! Ils vont t'entendre. Je ne peux t'emmener _nulle part,_ » Il rit. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé et il apprécia la présence de Tony le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Le jeune sorcier tremblait quand il se mit sur un genou devant son Maître.

« Qu'est ce qui prend autant de temps ? » Siffla son Maître, énervé.

« M-Mon Seigneur, les sorts sont difficiles à briser. Nous avons déjà perdu de nombreuses personnes -»

« Je m'en fous ! » Retentit la voix de la silhouette derrière l'écran. Le sorcier agenouillé grimaça. « Je _veux _le corps. Dépêchez-vous. Je perds patience ! »

« O-oui, mon Seigneur. » Bégaya le jeune sorcier en se hâtant de sortir de la pièce sombre tout en conservant son regard bas.

« Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, » Dit doucement le Maître au sorcier debout à côté de lui, un sourire cruel sur son visage.

* * *

Harry essaya de penser à d'autres excuses à utiliser pour ne pas rejoindre l'Ordre ; mais à la fin, son sens des responsabilités prit le dessus et il se dit que puisqu'il savait que des choses étranges se déroulaient, ce serait égoïste de ne pas aider Albus quand il était en position de le faire. Soupirant profondément, il informa Albus de sa décision de se joindre à l'Ordre le vendredi après-midi. Albus avait été ravi et lui avait promis de le présenter à quelques-uns uns des membres de l'Ordre, quand le temps le permettrait. _Ah, seulement quelques membres, Albus ? Alors vous voulez mes talents, mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à me faire confiance. Bien, ça marche dans les deux sens Albus. Je veux vos informations, mais je ne suis pas prêt à vous faire entièrement confiance, moi non plus. Je ne danserai pas stupidement à votre rythme, comme autrefois. _Jamais_ plus, _pensa-t-il amèrement.

Et c'est avec un moral bas qu'il accompagna Theresa à son rendez-vous chez le médecin samedi matin. Il s'assit avec elle dans le cabinet médical et patienta pendant qu'elle et le médecin discutaient de son état. Quand le médecin mentionna les médicaments appropriés, Harry se réveilla et fit attention. Theresa ne connaissait pas suffisamment les médicaments moldus pour être capable de se souvenir en détail de tout et il devrait sûrement lui réexpliquer plus tard. Il interrogea le docteur sur la posologie dont elle aurait besoin, puis après lui avoir expliquer qu'il était pharmacologue, il l'interrogea sur les avantages de ce médicament par rapport à d'autres existants sur le marché. Il voulait être capable de mélanger le médicament pour Theresa, il voulait donc connaître précisément pourquoi il utilisait certains ingrédients plutôt que d'autres. Le docteur l'avait beaucoup aidé et n'était pas du tout offensé d'être ainsi interrogé.

« Vous devez être le professeur dont Albus m'a parlé. » Observa le docteur alors qu'ils allaient quitter le bureau.

« Euh, oui. » Harry pensa que c'était bizarre de dire une telle chose pour un moldu.

« Oui, Albus est un de mes grands amis. Ma tante, Emmaline Vance, était une sorcière et elle avait pris l'habitude de me parler de Poudlard tout le temps. Ca me rendait jaloux. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vivre dans un vrai château et de pouvoir jeter des sorts. » Dit-il avec mélancolie. « Eh bien. Bonne chance et revenez me voir s'il y a un problème, d'accord Theresa ? Oh et pendant que j'y pense, si à la pharmacie on vous demande si vous voulez un substitut chimique, refusez. En fait, ce sera mieux, je l'écris. » Il ajouta une courte note et leur tendit l'ordonnance. « Dites bonjour à Albus de ma part, voulez-vous ? Au revoir. » Leur dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient du cabinet.

« Oui, Monsieur, » Répondit-elle en serrant l'ordonnance. C'était son ticket vers une vie à peu près normale, et elle ne le laisserait tomber pour rien au monde.

Quand ils furent dehors, Theresa regarda son professeur avec interrogation, « Professeur Green, qu'est-ce qu'une pharmacie ? »

« C'est un magasin dans lequel on vend des médicaments. Certains médicaments soignent des maladies très particulières. Ils sont dangereux si les gens les prennent alors qu'ils ne sont pas malades. Donc pour avoir ces médicaments, vous avez besoin d'un docteur. Il donne à la pharmacie la permission par écrit qu'elle peut te les vendre. C'est ce que font les ordonnances. »

« Hmm. Allons-nous chercher les médicaments maintenant ? » Lui demanda Theresa.

« Oui. Il y a une petite pharmacie dans la rue. Nous allons aller là. » Harry fut heureux d'avoir la possibilité d'aller à nouveau dans sa pharmacie. Elle était amicale, et bien rangée. Elle avait eu plusieurs récompenses pour bon service depuis qu'il en était devenu propriétaire. Sa fierté et sa curiosité se mélangèrent et il voulut s'y rendre en tant que client. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait, parce qu'il portait son sort de dissimulation. Il remercia sa chance. Son charme dissimulait aussi le ton et la voix.

« Est-ce la pharmacie dans laquelle_ vous _avez travaillé ? » Lui demanda Theresa avec curiosité.

« Non, si nous y allions, nous ne pourrions plus partir. Nous serions obligés de nous arrêter et de discuter avec tout le monde. Celle-ci a une bonne réputation, donc ça ira. » Lui assura Harry. Il se sentait un peu coupable de devoir mentir à Theresa.

Albus leur avait donné l'emplacement de plusieurs Porte au loin qu'ils pourraient prendre à Londres. Ils traversèrent une place tranquille qui n'était pas très éloignée de la rue et marchèrent le reste du chemin. Ils furent surpris de voir les Professeurs Weasley, MacGonagall et Snape accompagnés de Drago et Ginny, se balader dans la rue._ Vous plaisantez. Est-ce qu'ils sont encore en train de patrouiller dans cette zone ?_

* * *

« Vous plaisantez ! » S'écria Drago avec un léger étonnement. « Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne _nous_ en a pas parlé ? » Demanda Drago en faisant référence à lui-même et à Ginny.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vous en parler. Nous n'avons pas eu de réunion depuis Noël et toi et Ginny avaient été plus ou moins tout le temps occupés depuis que vous êtes arrivés, et c'est assez normal, puisque vous n'êtes pas venus nous voir souvent. » Dit Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

« Alors, est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous vérifié ? » Demanda Drago qui sembla satisfait.

« Oui. » Acquiesça le Professeur Snape. « Minerva et moi avons surveillé cette zone de si près que l'un d'entre eux a même reconnu Minerva. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, pensive. « Mais vous surveilliez cette zone de très près depuis un certain temps déjà, non ? »

« Oui ! » Lança Ron avec exaspération, « Et si nous devons _continuer_ à la surveiller plus longtemps, je crois que je vais démissionner. » Personne ne dit rien, mais Hermione regarda son mari avec des yeux noirs.

« Je me demande comment _il_ a pu voir ces sorciers alors qu'aucun de_ vous_ n'a pu. » Dit Ginny perplexe.

« Je me pose la même question, moi-même. » Offrit doucement le Professeur Snape. « Il a dit qu'il était de l'autre côté de la rue et qu'il avait une vision plus large que nous. Il a tout vu du coin de l'œil. »

« Severus, il a vraiment pu être capable de voir davantage s'il était de l'autre côté de la rue quand l'assaut a commencé et non au milieu de la foule. C'est une chance qu'il ait pu voir cela, autrement nous ne serions pas aussi avisé. » Le défendit Hermione.

Le Professeur Snape haussa un sourcil, « Oui, une chance. »

« Ne vous tournez pas, écoutez-moi attentivement. Vous êtes surveillés. » Une voix calme les interrompit.

* * *

Harry et Theresa donnèrent l'ordonnance au pharmacien- Tony était de service aujourd'hui. Theresa était fascinée par les cosmétiques moldus et demanda à regarder.

Harry était content que l'un des assistants en pharmacie soit venu lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Il était fier que son personnel soit si attentionné et courtois. Les deux filles étaient en pleine discussion sur les produits alors Harry tourna son attention vers les cinq sorcières et sorciers qui étaient dans la rue qui jouxtait sa pharmacie. Il se demanda s'il devait sortir, leur dire bonjour et leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là. Après tout, ça ne semblerait pas étrange. Les moldus rencontrent souvent des gens dans la rue. Il avait quelques minutes à perdre, il vérifia que Theresa était bien occupée puis sortit.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, il vit Goyle junior marcher vers le groupe des cinq et hocha de la tête en les désignant tout en regardant un autre homme, qui pensa Harry, devait se trouver à sa gauche. Il se tourna et regarda les personnes qui se trouvaient dans les environs. Il reconnut certaines des personnes qui se cachaient derrière des journaux et magazines comme des anciens mangemorts et des personnes qui étaient à l'école avec lui. Certains étaient assis à une table, d'autres se promenaient dans la rue, comme il le faisait, mais il remarqua que tous observaient le groupe ou leur jetaient des coups d'œil fréquent sans attirer l'attention.

Harry se tendit et ses instincts se réveillèrent. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il se dirigea vers le groupe et se baissa en prétendant refaire les lacets de ses chaussures. Il murmura suffisamment fort pour que les cinq sorcières et sorciers l'entendent. « Ne vous tournez pas, écoutez-moi attentivement. Vous êtes surveillés. »

Il entendit Ron expirer difficilement et sentit tout le groupe se tendre immédiatement. « La plupart des hommes assis le long de la rue lisant des journaux ou des magazines, vous surveillent depuis un certain temps. C'est eux que j'ai vus, il y en a certainement davantage que je n'ai pas vu. » Dit Harry très doucement, en prétendant refaire maladroitement ses lacets. « Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de retourner à l'école et de dire à Albus que vous avez été reconnu. » Sans rien dire de plus, 'Jason' se leva et retourna dans la pharmacie.

* * *

Le groupe des cinq était préparé pour une telle urgence. Avant chacune de leur mission, Albus donnait à chacun de ses professeurs (et à cette occasion, Drago et Ginny) des fioles remplies de la potion appelée metamorphagus. Elle avait été concoctée par le professeur Snape puisque Albus ne faisait confiance qu'à lui. Le groupe se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes les plus proches et burent leur fiole dans l'intimité de leur toilette. Ca n'avait pas d'importance si on les avait vus entrer parce qu'on ne pourrait pas les reconnaître quand ils sortiraient. Le Professeur Snape avait rendu la potion un peu plus forte qu'elle ne l'était légalement permise et elle était capable de modifier leur aspect extérieur, mais aussi la forme du corps pendant une période donnée, un peu comme le fait le polynectar. Ils n'avaient plus ensuite qu'à jeter un sort sur leurs vêtements et ne pourraient ainsi plus être reconnus par les personnes qui les espionnaient.

Dans l'ensemble, la potion était très efficace, mais les crampes résiduelles et les autres effets secondaires étaient assez forts et vraiment déplaisants, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas cette potion plus souvent, mais c'était mieux qu'être blessé ou tué. Ils étaient capables d'identifier les autres grâce à une série de signaux arrangés préalablement. Une fois fait, ils se dirigèrent vers la pharmacie pour parler à Jason, certains de ne pas être reconnus.

« Maintenant que je regarde, je peux voir que nous sommes surveillés par certaines des personnes assises sur les bancs mais pourquoi n'avons-nous rien remarqué avant ? Maintenant que j'y pense, ça me parait un peu bizarre qu'il y ait tant de personnes assises là à lire le journal. » Marmonna Hermione.

« J'ai seulement vu des gens assis derrière leur journal, et j'avais l'impression que beaucoup de moldus s'assoient pour lire. » Observa le Professeur Snape.

« Eh bien, oui, ils le font, mais ce n'est pas normal d'en voir autant, je pense. » Répondit Hermione en regardant prudemment autour d'elle.

« C'est une bonne chose que Jason nous ait prévenu, mais que fait-il ici ? » Demanda Ron.

« Il nous a dit hier, qu'il devait emmener Theresa chercher ses médicaments aujourd'hui. » Lui rappela Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle remarqua que Ginny et Drago avaient l'air perdu et elle leur expliqua l'état de santé de Theresa et le rôle qu'avait joué Jason.

« Regardez, il est là, » Minerva le désigna discrètement. Harry se tenait devant une étagère de vitamines se trouvant à l'entrée de la pharmacie. Il pouvait ainsi garder un œil au dehors et voir ce qui se passait. Il ne voyait plus Drago, Ginny et les professeurs, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient retournés à l'école, et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait. Les mangemorts étaient à nouveau actif et s'il en jugeait par le comportement de ceux qui surveillaient le petit groupe, il soupçonnait que ce qu'ils préparaient aujourd'hui les impliquaient.

Il fut surpris quand un petit groupe composé de cinq personnes, qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'approcha. Au début, il pensa qu'il s'agissait de ceux qui espionnaient le groupe venu de Poudlard. Il crut qu'ils l'avaient vu leur parler malgré sa prudence, mais il fut rapidement convaincu de leur identité quand ils leur donnèrent des détails que seuls Drago, Ginny, Severus, Minerva, Ron et Hermione pouvaient savoir. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'ils étaient bien qui ils proclamaient être, il leur demanda pourquoi ils étaient ensemble dans le Londres moldu, prétendant ne pas connaître les réponses. Albus ne lui avait pas donné cette information, ni tous les desseins et objectifs de leur mission, et il n'était pas censé connaître quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais il voulait voir s'il pouvait obtenir quelques informations de l'un d'eux.

« Eh bien -»

« Theresa Chan, » appela Tony. Theresa regarda Harry puis se dirigea vers le pharmacien pour prendre les médicaments.

« Excusez-moi, » dit Harry en rejoignant Theresa au comptoir. Une fois que Tony eut découvert que Theresa n'avait jamais pris ces médicaments avant, il lui expliqua la bonne posologie et les effets indésirables dont elle pourrait faire l'expérience. Tony était une personne amicale et il mit Theresa immédiatement à l'aise. Harry était content d'avoir laissé sa pharmacie dans des mains aussi compétentes. Il alla même jusqu'au comptoir avec elle et calcula sa note lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas souvent qu'une jolie jeune fille m'appelle 'monsieur'. Je vais enregistrer moi-même votre facture. »

« Vous êtes pharmacien _et_ vous êtes capable d'utiliser une caisse enregistreuse. Vous êtes un homme de talent. » Rit facilement Harry.

« Oui, eh bien, je devrais vous le faire mettre par écrit, comme ça je le montrerai à mon patron. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point je suis précieux. En fait, je lui rappellerai à quel point je suis un employé de valeur la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Et peut-être pourrais-je lui demander une augmentation, qu'en pensez-vous ? » Lui demanda Tony, en plaisantant facilement avec Harry et Theresa.

Ils n'arrivèrent jamais devant la caisse enregistreuse parce qu'un groupe d'hommes armés d'automatiques et de semi-automatiques défoncèrent la porte principale et ouvrirent le feu sur la pharmacie. Les réflexes d'Harry entrèrent immédiatement en action et dès que les hommes firent feu, il fonça sur Theresa et la jeta derrière le comptoir devant lequel ils se tenaient. Elle était ainsi protégée, puis sauta à son tour derrière le comptoir pour la rejoindre. Sans réfléchir, il s'accroupit devant elle et se servit de son corps comme bouclier. Certaines personnes avaient plongé pour se cacher et d'autres étaient restées debout sous le choc. Harry avait peur que ces personnes soient trop effrayées pour bouger, mais il vit qu'elles furent rapidement tirées par d'autres personnes déjà à plat ventre.

Les sorts qu'Harry avait placés sur sa pharmacie l'alertèrent que ses occupants étaient en danger. Entre l'alarme qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, Theresa qui criait et pleurait hystériquement, les autres clients de la pharmacie qui eux aussi criaient et le bruit des balles tout autour de lui l'empêchaient de réfléchir. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que Tony était accroupi entre deux comptoirs, non loin de lui, sur sa gauche. Drago, Ginny et les quatre professeurs s'étaient cachés à quelques mètres de lui, sur sa droite. Ils étaient avec un petit groupe de femmes et d'enfants.

Même si personne ne faisait attention à lui, il ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie parce que les balles ricochaient dans toutes les directions et qu'il était dangereux de se montrer. Il avait besoin de voir ses cibles. Quand Harry osa jeter un œil, il eut l'impression que les hommes cherchaient plus à endommager les murs qu'à faire du mal aux gens. Il rentra rapidement la tête quand une nouvelle rafale de balles vint dans sa direction, mais il la releva quand il entendit Tony crier. Il était tombé face contre sol. Harry voyait une tache rouge sombre se former sur la blouse du pharmacien où une balle s'était logée dans son épaule gauche. _Merde !_

« Theresa, » Dit Harry en secouant son étudiante pour qu'elle fasse attention. Elle ne remarqua pas Harry et continua à crier. « Theresa ! » dit Harry un peu plus fort, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il soupira d'exaspération, attrapa son menton entre deux doigts et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Theresa, » Dit-il plus fort, au-dessus du bruit des balles, « quelqu'un a été blessé et je dois aller voir s'il va bien. Reste là. D'accord ? Reste par _terre_. »

Theresa pleurait et secouait la tête, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur. Elle entendait les balles, tirées de quelque part sur sa gauche.

« Non, professeur -»

« Theresa. Vous irez bien. Restez par terre. Ne vous relevez pas avant que je vienne vous voir et vous le dise, d'accord ? Restez. Par. Terre. » Harry fit signe au professeur MacGonagall, en tout cas, il _pensait_ que c'était le professeur MacGonagall, qu'il allait vérifier l'état de l'homme blessé et qu'elle devrait rester avec Theresa. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que le professeur MacGonagall, ou qui qu'elle soit, puisse venir où ils étaient. Ils étaient cachés avec un groupe de femmes hystériques et d'enfants qui se tenaient à eux comme si leur vie en dépendait et ne pouvaient bouger, même s'ils le voulaient. Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Il jura, marmonna un sort compliqué et créa de façon discrète un bouclier autour de Theresa pour la protéger pendant son absence. Il bougea de telle sorte que son corps cachait les petits gestes qu'il effectuait pour enlever le sort jeté sur sa pharmacie. Il s'admonesta silencieusement._ J'aurais dû faire ça tout de suite ! Tu perds définitivement ton talent._ Il était satisfait de voir que son élève était en sécurité, il se dépêcha de se rendre aux côtés de Tony en faisant attention à rester bas pour éviter d'être touché par une balle perdue.

« Comment tenez-vous le coup ? » Lui demanda Harry quand il eut rejoint Tony.

« J'ai été mieux, » Répondit Tony en serrant les dents. Il était dans un monde de douleur. « Je ne comprends pas. Comment ai-je été touché ? Je suis resté à terre et tout. »

« Une balle doit avoir ricochée sur la table derrière vous. Je sais que c'est douloureux mais je veux voir si la balle a traversé le corps, d'accord ? »

« Etes-vous docteur ? » Lui demanda Tony quand Harry souleva son épaule pour voir s'il y avait une blessure sur sa poitrine qui serait en correspondance avec celle de son dos.

« Non. Mais je me suis déjà occupé de blessures légères, » Répondit Harry sans manquer un battement. « Ouaipe, elle est ressortie. » Il reposa Tony.

« Je dois vous dire que je suis hémophile, je crois donc que j'ai quelques problèmes, hein ? » Dit Tony en serrant sa mâchoire pour gérer la douleur.

Harry connaissait l'état de Tony, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il était si inquiet, « Tenez bon jusqu'à ce que nous puissions faire venir une ambulance ici, d'accord ? » Répondit Harry, pendant qu'il remontait sa longue manche et pressait sur la blessure pour ralentir l'écoulement de sang. En le faisant, il fit passer un sort standard entre ses doigts pour réduire la douleur, en colère que son ami ait été blessé et espérant pouvoir lui apporter plus de soulagement. Il devait sortir Tony de là rapidement.

« Professeur ! » Cria Theresa quand une lumière au-dessus d'elle éclata et que les éclats lui tombèrent dessus.

Bien que le verre tomba sur elle, il ne la _toucha_ pas. Les débris semblaient tomber à quelques centimètres de sa peau, comme le voulait le sort de protection qu'Harry avait jeté sur elle. Elle avait si peur d'être coupée et brûlée qu'elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

« Theresa. Tu vas bien. Reste où tu es. » Harry essaya de la rassurer mais elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre et elle cria, d'un cri perçant et l'appela à nouveau.

« Professeur ! »

Harry allait quitter Tony et retourner vers Theresa quand une voix non familière cria :

« STOP ! ARRETEZ DE TIRER ! »

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent instantanément en entendant l'ordre, mais il fallut un peu plus longtemps pour que les personnes dans la pièce qui criaient, y compris Theresa, se taisent. Entre temps, le grand blond qui donnait les ordres pencha sa tête d'un côté, écoutant leurs cris et hurlements alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient graduellement et se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel Harry, Theresa et Tony se cachaient, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit la section dans laquelle Theresa se cachait.

« Quelqu'un a appelé son professeur, et je crois que c'était toi, » Dit-il d'un ton menaçant en passant la main sous le comptoir. Theresa avait vu la main et s'était reculée.

Il resta où il était et la regarda d'un air menaçant. « Je veux savoir qui est ton professeur, petite fille. Dis-moi. » Harry ne voulait pas se révéler en tant que sorcier s'il n'y était pas obligé, mais il devait définitivement faire quelque chose. Il regarda les sorcières et sorciers pour voir s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose, mais les femmes et enfants qui étaient cachés les tenaient toujours, ils étaient effrayés. Ils n'étaient pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Son esprit travailla rapidement.

« Allons, petite fille. Où est ton _professeur ?_ » Theresa ne répondit pas, ses yeux agrandis par l'effroi, elle secoua la tête en un 'non' silencieux tout en se reculant, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. L'homme blond s'impatientait et il contourna le comptoir pour se rapprocher d'elle, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa main se tendit vers elle. Il tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais sa conscience éclata dans une explosion de sang et de douleur. Il regarda avec choc sa main pleine de sang. Il s'évanouit.

Tout le monde fut momentanément stupéfait. Harry avait agi avec une telle rapidité que personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui était arrivé. Accroupi à côté de Tony, Harry se demandait s'il devait ou non se révéler en tant que sorcier à l'homme qui essayait d'attraper Theresa. En cherchant à prendre sa baguette, il se rappela rapidement que Tony lui avait dit que maintenant qu'il y avait tant de violence liée aux gangs aux alentours de Londres, il avait commencé à porter un petit couteau dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, pour sa propre protection.

_« Un couteau, Tony ? »_

_« Eh bien, oui. Je pense que ça devient nécessaire. Même ma fleuriste porte un couteau sur elle ces derniers temps. C'est devenu aussi mauvais, Jason. »_

_« Ouais, mais sais-tu au moins t'en servir correctement ? »_

_« Est-ce vraiment si difficile ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment un gros couteau. Tu vises et tu lances, non ? »_

_« Oui, mais, sais-tu viser et lancer ? Tu sais, tu étais toujours le dernier à être pris dans les équipes à l'école. » _

_« Ouais… »_

Quand Harry vit l'homme essayer d'attraper Theresa, il avait pris le couteau de Tony sans y penser une seconde fois, sortit le couteau et le lança - et il se logea de lui-même dans la paume de l'homme qui essayait d'avoir son élève. L'homme fut projeté en arrière par le choc et la douleur. Pendant que l'attention de tout le monde était portée sur l'homme blond, Harry concentra rapidement sa magie et jeta un simple sort paralysant sur lui avec de simples gestes de la main. Il tomba sur le sol comme s'il s'était évanoui.

Harry profita du choc momentané et de la confusion pour courir vers l'homme le plus proche de lui et lui arracher son arme avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait..

Harry savait que ces hommes n'agissaient sûrement pas sous l'influence de l'imperium et leur demander de baisser leurs armes serait une perte de temps, il laissa donc échapper une rafale de balles sur le sol devant eux ; au même moment il jeta discrètement un sort pour les stupéfier. Puisque l'attention de tout le monde était focalisée sur ce qu'il faisait avec le revolver, personne ne regardait son autre main qu'il gardait à côté de sa jambe pendant qu'il libérait sa magie. Harry avait espéré être capable de les stupéfier avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux et lui tirent dessus, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'un d'eux parvint à tirer une série de balles avant d'être stupéfié. L'une d'elles frappa l'épaule d'Harry et trois la poitrine.

Une personne raisonnable n'aurait pas pensé moins d'Harry pour ne pas avoir éviter toutes les balles, puisqu'il essayait de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se le pardonner._ Merde ! Je dois être devenu plus lent. Ca n'aurait pas été un problème lors des vieux jours,_ pensa-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos. _Où est la police ?_ Pensa Harry. Il tourna la tête et vit ce qui ressemblait à un camion de CRS. Ils avaient encerclé la pharmacie et attendaient une opportunité pour pouvoir entrer._ Super les gars, où étiez-vous, bon sang, il y a deux minutes ? _Pensa Harry douloureusement.

Il grimaça en se levant et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux pour voir si une autre personne avait été blessée. Voyant que personne n'avait l'air blessé, il retourna voir Theresa et Tony. Theresa était seulement sous le choc, mais Tony avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Son sang n'avait pas encore commencé à coaguler autour de la blessure, malgré les efforts d'Harry pour ralentir l'épanchement de sang.

Les CRS, qui n'entendaient plus les tirs, entrèrent dans la pharmacie, et ils en profitèrent pour prendre d'assaut le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent par équipe et se déplacèrent pour qu'il y ait plusieurs hommes dans toute la pièce.

Dans toute cette confusion, Harry entendit deux cracks. Deux anciens mangemorts qui étaient assis dehors à surveiller les professeurs, Drago et Ginny, apparurent dans un coin de la pièce. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la pièce s'était remplie d'une épaisse fumée. Les CRS n'en étaient pas responsables. Ils hurlaient des instructions les uns aux autres dans la confusion, mais Harry pouvait entendre plusieurs voix autour de lui.

« Lève-le. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les moldus le trouver. »

« As-tu vu Snape ou Malfoy dans les environs ? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas vu MacGonagall n'ont plus. Dépêchons-nous avec ça. »

« J'essaie ! _portus !…_ Allons, tire-le de manière à ce qu'il touche ceci. Merde. Nous sommes dedans cette fois. »

« Professeur ! Professeur ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Harry déplaça son regard alors que la voix de Theresa le ramena à la conscience.

« Jason ! Nous devons partir maintenant. Nous pouvons gérer cela à l'école, nous n'avons rien sur nous pour vous aider, mais Pompom pourra vous guérir plus rapidement que des moldus. »

« Hein ? Non, attendez, je dois vérifier -»

« _Professeur_ Green, nous devons partir immédiatement. Notre implication _ne peut pas _être découverte. »_ Ce doit être Snape, _pensa Harry en entendant le ton de la voix. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait pour qu'il se mette debout puis on le soutint.

« Je peux tenir debout tout seul. Je vais bien -» Commença-t-il à dire, mais fut rapidement coupé.

« Restez bas. Nous devons utiliser le brouillard pour partir. Il y a une porte arrière. » Dit l'une des personnes de leur groupe é alors qu'ils le soutenaient toujours.

Ils coururent à moitié, chancelèrent à moitié jusqu'à l'arrière de la pharmacie. Il y avait tant de personnes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous les éviter, et l'un d'eux envoya rapidement des sorts de stupéfiction sur les gens qu'ils croisaient, et en utilisant le brouillard pour cacher le fait qu'ils tenaient une baguette.

« Attendez une minute ! » Cria Harry en se débattant pour se dégager de la personne qui le tenait et le tirait en même temps.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher ! » Siffla l'un d'eux.

« Non, laissez-moi prendre quelque chose. Nous en aurons besoin, je pense. » Dit-il en chancelant et en passant devant eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite kitchenette à l'arrière de la pharmacie et Harry avança d'un pas trébuchant vers le garde manger pour prendre quelque chose. Ses mains tombèrent sur une cuillère, il la prit donc et retourna vers le groupe. Albus avait dit à Harry qu'il y avait un Porte au Loin dans une ruelle à l'autre bout de la rue principale, mais il saignait assez abondamment et il attirerait un peu trop l'attention en allant jusque là à pied. Les deux hommes qui avaient transplané à l'intérieur de la pharmacie avaient un Porte au Loin, et Harry était décidé à suivre leur exemple.

« Dépêchez-vous ! » Murmura de façon urgente l'un des membres du groupe en sentant quelqu'un tenir à nouveau son bras.

« Sortons d'ici, » Dit Harry alors que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la porte arrière, qui donnait sur un petit chemin rempli de poubelles et d'autres déchets.

Il était vrai que Harry souffrait mais il avait appris à surmonter la douleur et à la gérer pendant la guerre. On lui avait expliqué qu'il était possible d'endurer même la douleur la plus insoutenable et c'était grâce au pouvoir de la volonté, de l'endorphine et de l'adrénaline. Il disait la vérité au groupe quand il disait qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul. Il savait par expérience qu'il était capable de gérer la douleur et faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait admettre cependant qu'il était bon d'avoir des personnes décidées à l'aider. Harry arrêta donc de se débattre et permit au groupe de l'aider à sortir de la pharmacie.

« Ici, » Dit Harry en donnant la cueillere à l'une des personnes de leur groupe.

« C'est pour quoi faire, Professeur ? » Demanda Theresa nerveusement.

« Nous avons besoin d'un Porte au Loin pour partir d'ici, » Expliqua Harry.

« Bien sûr, » Dit l'une des personnes en jetant le sort qui transformerait la cueillere en dit Porte au Loin. Harry aurait pu le faire lui-même, mais il y avait une très bonne raison pour laquelle il ne le proposa pas. Quand on lui avait mentionné que Mme Pomfresh prendrait soin de ses blessures, il se rappela qu'une fois sa chemise enlevée, elle verrait les cicatrices qui décoraient son torse, son dos et ses bras. Elle en parlerait inévitablement à quelqu'un et se poserait encore plus de questions. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas s'occuper de cela pour l'instant.

Pendant que l'un des professeurs, Ginny ou Drago, il ne pouvait pas le dire, jetait le sort Portus, il jeta lui-même un charme de dissimulation qui se combinerait avec celui qu'il portait déjà et qui dissimulerait ses cicatrices mais laisserait visible les blessures qu'avaient provoqué les balles. Pour avoir plus de temps, il prétendit avoir une crise de toux (assez douloureuse). En faisant cela, il se concentra sur son apparence. Il savait de quoi il avait l'air et il se concentrait maintenant pour modifier cette image. Il enleva toutes ses cicatrices, sauf quelques-unes, juste pour l'effet. Pendant que les professeurs essayaient de l'aider à s'asseoir confortablement sur le sol, il libéra discrètement sa magie.

Il avait laissé sa surchemise à manche longue à Tony, dans la pharmacie et ne portait qu'une chemise fine à manche longue. Même s'ils n'étaient qu'en janvier, il prétendit avoir chaud et releva ses manches, pour vérifier que le sort ait fonctionné. Il était assez confiant sur sa capacité à manipuler sa propre magie, mais ça ne faisait aucun mal de vérifier. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que ça avait fonctionné.

« Jason, laisse-moi guérir ces blessures un peu, » Lui demanda l'une des personnes du groupe. « Je ne suis pas guérisseuse, mais je peux ralentir l'épanchement de sang en refermant un peu la blessure. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Les balles devront sortir et si tu fermes les blessures, Pompom devra les rouvrire, » Répondit Harry, en respirant bruyamment. « Douloureusement, j'imagine. » Dit-il en grimaçant.

« Je les fermerai légèrement. Je ne pourrais pas les refermer entièrement même si j'essayais, je ne suis pas guérisseuse. Tu perds trop de sang, et il y a encore une grande distance entre l'endroit où nous arriverons grâce au Porte au Loin et le château.

Harry était de son avis et deux personnes, il ne pouvait pas dire qui, ce qui était assez énervant, ouvrirent sa chemise et fermèrent légèrement les blessures. Il les sentit se plisser et vit que le sang coulait moins librement maintenant.

« Merci, » Dit Harry, encore essoufflé. Ses mains maniaient maladroitement les boutons qu'il voulait rattacher pour restaurer sa dignité. Le groupe tout entier regardait fixement sa poitrine et ses blessures, grimaçant de façon compatissante à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, toutes ces choses énervaient Harry et les personnes qui le regardaient fixement était en haut de la liste. Il y avait eu suffisamment de personnes qui le dévisageaient ainsi quand il était plus jeune et ne le supportait plus maintenant. L'un des membres du groupe s'activa et attacha les boutons de la chemise d'Harry à sa place, frappant ses mains tremblantes pour les éloigner pour le faire.

« Bien, allons-y, » Dit le mystérieux sorcier, qui avait transformé la cuillère en Porte au Loin. Ils s'avancèrent tous pour le toucher, et ils se sentirent transportés dans un petit village aux portes de Poudlard, ce qui était le plus proche du château qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Il était possible de prendre un Porte au Loin pour sortir de Poudlard, mais impossible de voyager par Porte au Loin pour entrer _au_ château.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry vit qu'on avait conjuré un brancard pour lui.

« Oh, bon sang, non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je peux marcher, » Dit-il. Des années plus tôt, il ne s'était jamais permis d'être porté sur un brancard à moins d'être inconscient, et ainsi incapable de protester. Et de ce point de vue, il n'avait absolument pas changé. Ses yeux perçants aperçurent un de leur membre lever sa baguette et rapide comme une flèche, il sortit la sienne. « Ne pensez même pas à me stupéfier, parce que je ne vous laisserai pas faire. C'est simplement une affaire de fierté, alors laissez tomber. Je suis sûr que_ certains_ d'entre vous pourront comprendre cela. Mes blessures ne menacent pas ma vie et nous avons avancé si rapidement que je n'ai pas perdu suffisamment de sang pour avoir des problèmes. En tout cas, vous avez ralenti l'écoulement de sang, ce n'est donc pas encore un réel danger.

« Nous comprenons. »

« Merc -» Commença Harry. Il ne put pas finir sa phrase parce que Theresa avait sortit sa baguette et avait stupéfié son professeur par derrière, désespérée de ne pas être capable de l'aider.

« Merci, Miss Chan, » Dit l'un des professeurs en pointant sa baguette sur Harry et en lançant un sort pour déplacer le jeune homme sur le brancard. Deux des membres du groupe utilisèrent leur baguette pour guider le brancard jusqu'au château.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? » S'écria Pompom alors qu'elle se hâtait vers le groupe et leur faisait signe de déposer Harry sur un lit. « Et qui _êtes-_vous ? » S'exclama-t-elle en levant sa baguette vers les étrangers quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne reconnaissait aucune des personnes qui accompagnaient Harry.

« Pompom, c'est moi, Minerva, » Répondit le professeur avec impatience en faisant le signal qui lui permettait d'être reconnue en tant que professeur de Poudlard. Les autres firent le même geste à Pompom qui hocha de la tête et retourna vers son patient.

« Que _lui _est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement alors qu'elle se déplaçait rapidement vers une étagère remplie de potions et revint avec plusieurs flacons. Elle déversa un peu du contenu d'une fiole dans plusieurs tasses et les offrit à tous les membres du groupe, sauf à Theresa, qui regardait toujours avec inquiétude son professeur, allongé sur le lit. Il respirait avec difficulté, son torse et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Les cinq sorcières et sorciers burent la potion, qui dissiperait l'illusion créée par la potion metamorphagus.

« On lui a tiré dessus, à plusieurs reprises, » Répondit l'un des membres du groupe. L'illusion commençait à s'effacer et les cinq personnes ressemblaient un peu plus à ce qu'elles étaient sans la potion. Le processus prendrait quelques minutes avant de leur rendre totalement leur apparence originale.

« Seigneur tout puissant, » S'écria surprise Madame Pomfresh, en courant vers son étagère de potions. Elle revint avec plusieurs flacons. Elle ranima Harry qui se mit immédiatement à hurler contre toutes les personnes du groupe pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi méprisable que de le stupéfier alors qu'ils venaient de lui assurer qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Il aurait dirigé ses commentaires contre la personne responsable, mais il ne savait pas qui l'avait stupéfié.

« Vous l'avez _stupéfié _? Bon sang, pourquoi ? » Demanda l'infirmière en essayant de calmer son patient.

« Madame Pomfresh, » Dit Minerva assez fort et de façon soudaine, « Avez-vous une potion qui pourrait calmer la jeune Miss Chan ? Elle a traversé pas mal de chose et je suis sûre que se reposer lui ferait le plus grand bien, » Dit Minerva avec un regard perçant. Le groupe se rassembla ensuite autour d'elle. Cette conversation attendrait que leur élève soit endormie. Une fois que Pompom l'eut installée dans un lit de l'autre côté de la salle, assez loin du groupe, elle leur demanda instamment de baisser la voix. Drago revint sur leur conversation.

« Nous l'avons stupéfié parce que Capitaine Borné ne nous a pas laissé le mettre sur le brancard. Et, Jason, aucun de nous n'a dit que nous ne le ferions pas. Minerva a simplement dit qu'elle comprenait ce qui tu disais, c'est tout. » Lui dit Drago avec ferveur.

« Elle n'a pas très bien compris, si elle a permis que cela arrive, » Répondit Harry froidement.

« De toute façon, tu aurais dû nous laisser faire » Lui dit Ron en prenant la défense de Minerva. « Ca n'aurait pas dû être si important. »

Harry le regarda quelques instants, puis répondit très calmement et sérieusement. « C'est personnel. Tu ne comprendrais pas. » Il s'allongea sur le lit et détourna son regard du groupe. Le silence était tendu et dans le but de réduire le malaise, madame Pomfresh alla voir Drago, Ginny et chacun des professeurs qui s'étaient allongés près du lit d'Harry. Les effets secondaires de la potion metamorphagus allaient commencer et ils allaient avoir besoin de potion pour apaiser la douleur et pour dormir. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer le reste de la journée et la nuit.

« Et pour _vous_, » Dit-elle quand elle revint auprès d'Harry, « ces balles doivent sortir. Je suis désolé, mais ça va être douloureux, » Dit Pompom d'une voix ferme et professionnelle en s'approchant d'Harry avec sa baguette. Harry grogna._Comme autrefois, comme autrefois,_ il soupira intérieurement.

* * *

Harry regarda et grimaça un petit peu, quand Pompom ouvrit ses plaies et murmura un sort d'extraction pour faire sortir les balles. C'était encore douloureux, même s'il avait pris la potion pour endormir la douleur que Pompom lui avait donnée. Il la regarda guérir les dommages faits au tissu et nettoyer les plaies. Elle parlait d'une voix douce et rapide. Elle s'arrêtait à peine pour respirer. Ses mains se déplaçaient avec une adresse qui venait d'années de pratique, et une gentillesse qui parlait plus de son souci de ses patients qu'aucun mot ne le pouvait. « Voilà. Maintenant restez immobile pendant que je…là, » Dit-elle alors qu'elle raccordait les blessures et les nettoyait avant de les faire entièrement disparaître, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une légère cicatrice.

« Maintenant écoutez, » Dit-elle plus sérieusement. « Je n'étais pas très contente qu'un professeur vous ait stupéfié, mais maintenant je le suis. » Harry voulut protester, mais elle leva une main pour l'intimer au silence. « Outre le fait que les balles logées dans votre épaule aient abîmé certains de vos ligaments et muscles, l'une des balles logées dans votre poitrine frôlait le poumon. Les dommages furent facilement réparables…cette fois. Mais si vous aviez essayé de marcher jusqu'au château, ça aurait été pire, et si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été très en colère contre vous. »

« Pompom, je -»

« Je ne veux rien entendre, » L'infirmière parla à Harry. « Je vais vous donner des potions pour soigner les dommages faits à votre épaule, une autre pour reconstituer votre sang et une dernière pour vous faire dormir. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer un peu. Une fois que les effets des potions se seront dissipés, je vous examinerai à nouveau, mais je pense que vous pourrez partir. Il n'y a pas de dommages irréparables, mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous. »

« Merci Pompom, j'apprécie. » Et Harry appréciait vraiment. Il avait passé de nombreuses heures, soigné par Pompom quand il était plus jeune et aucune des infirmières qu'il avait rencontrées après avoir quitté Poudlard, ne lui avaient donné l'impression d'être aussi bien soigné. Elle partit mais revint rapidement avec une chemise puisque l'autre ne pouvait plus être portée, et les bras chargés de potions. _Oh mon garçon, ça fait remonter des souvenirs. J'ai déjà été sur cette route avant. _Il accepta la chemise avec reconnaissance mais protesta sur le goût des potions, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Pompom partit en secouant la tête, légèrement exaspérée.

« Cet homme s'est fait tirer dessus, les larmes de dieu seules savent combien de ligaments ont été ont été touchés, une balle a frôlé son poumon, il a répandu du sang un peu partout sur mon sol, mais il rouspète contre le goût des _potions_ parce qu'elles le dérangent. J'abandonne ! »

« Merci Pompom ! » Cria Harry. La potion commençait à faire effet et il s'endormit.

* * *

« Dites-moi tout, » Dit Albus doucement aux membres de l'Ordre en s'approchant d'eux, à l'infirmerie. Albus les trouva assis sur leur lit. Ils discutaient calmement entre eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait pris la potion qui les ferait dormir et ils ne la prendraient pas avant le soir parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle pour dormir toute la nuit.

Il fallut à Minerva un peu plus de quarante cinq minutes pour expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais elle n'avait pas _tout_ vu et elle ne pouvait donc pas en informer Albus. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'au milieu de la confusion et de la fumée, deux sorciers étaient apparus dans la pharmacie et avaient secouru l'homme blond qui avait menacé Theresa.

« Où a-t-il trouvé le couteau ? » Demanda Albus avec curiosité. « Etait-ce le sien ? »

Ron haussa les épaules, impuissant, « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ca _devait être_ le sien. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il lancé un couteau quand -» Commença à demander Albus.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répéta Ron. « Je regardais l'homme blond. On aurait dit qu'il allait attraper Theresa…Je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là sans rien faire, Albus. J'ai essayé d'aider, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir ma baguette. Les gens avec lesquels j'étais caché s'étaient accrochés à moi et je ne pouvais pas les secouer…Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai fait l'erreur de leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils iraient bien aussi longtemps qu'ils resteraient bas. Ils ont dû penser que j'étais le parangon de la sagesse parce qu'après cinq personnes se sont accrochées à moi… » Ron se tut. Il semblait embarrassé de n'avoir pas été capable d'aider.

« C'était pareil pour chacun d'entre nous, Albus. Nous essayions d'aider les gens avec lesquels nous étions et ils se sont…simplement…accrochés. » Expliqua Hermione. « Nous étions vraiment collés. »

« Je suis désolé. Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, j'allais vous demander pourquoi il a lancé un _couteau _quand il aurait pu lancer un _sort _? C'_est _un sorcier après tout. »

Après un temps, Ginny parla, « Peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'exposer en tant que sorcier. »

« Y avait-il suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir dans ce genre de situation ? » Demanda Albus en fronçant le front.

« Eh bien, non, mais… » Personne ne pouvait faire d'autres suggestions, alors ils se regardèrent.

« Et bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il attaqué l'homme avec un _revolver_, au lieu d'utiliser sa_ baguette _? Je pense que dans ce genre de situation, on lui aurait pardonné de s'être révéler en tant que sorcier, non ? »

« Mais si nous nous étions révélés, nous n'aurions pas pu lancer le sort d'oubliette sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pharmacie. La police est arrivée très rapidement après cela. »

« C'est vrai, mais nous aurions mis quelque chose au point. »

« Peut-être, » Dit le Professeur Snape, qui était demeuré silencieux jusque là, « qu'il aurait utilisé la magie s'il n'avait pas eu d'autre option, mais ne souhaitait l'utiliser qu'en dernier ressort. Quand _nous_ pensons résoudre une situation, nous réagissons en terme de magie et non avec des méthodes moldues. D'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il a passé quelques temps dans le monde moldu. Peut-être réagit-il en utilisant les deux méthodes : moldue et sorcière. Albus, il a réagi très rapidement. Peut-être est-il capable de voir une opportunité de reprendre en main une situation sans utiliser la magie grâce au temps qu'il a passé avec des moldus. » Snape proposa son explication avec hésitation. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi croire, mais c'était la seule façon d'expliquer le comportement du Professeur Green.

« Jason nous a dit que nous étions observés, et il s'est avéré que c'était exact. » Dit Ron instamment à Albus.

« Ouais, et à la pharmacie, Theresa hurlait et réclamait le Professeur Green, et l'homme blond semblait très intéressé par cela. Il voulait savoir où il était. Je pense qu'ils cherchaient l'un de vous ou vous tous. » Dit Ginny en regardant son frère, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur. « Je pense que vous ne devriez plus patrouiller autour de Londres dorénavant. C'est apparemment devenu trop facile de vous repérer. Et je ne pense pas que vous trouviez une seule personne qui acceptera de continuer s'il faut en prendre ces horribles potions. J'ai des crampes à des endroits dont je n'avais même pas conscience. » Gémit-elle.

« Des sorts de dissimulation ? » Proposa Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

« Ils sont trop éphémères. Ils ne durent pas suffisamment longtemps, et, si vous connaissez le bon sort, vous pouvez voir à travers. » Dit Ron tranquillement, en secouant la tête.

« Je ne parlais pas de ceux-là. Je voulais parler de ceux sur lesquels ils travaillaient, il y a des années. Ceux que l'on peut utiliser sans que l'on voie à travers et avec lequel on peut vivre jusqu'à ce que l'on soit prêt à l'enlever. » Dit Hermione rapidement.

Minerva creva tout espoir que Hermione pouvait entretenir quand elle dit, « Ils ne furent jamais complètement développés. Il y avait trop de défauts qui ne pouvaient pas fonctionner avec le sort. »

« Oh, » Dit Hermione, déçue.

Après un court silence, Albus s'adressa à eux, « Je pense que nous devrions attendre de découvrir ce que Jason pourra nous dire avant d'en discuter davantage. Entre temps, je vais vous laisser vous reposer pendant que je parlerai à Theresa. » Les cinq regardèrent Albus se diriger vers le lit de la jeune fille.

« Faites attention, les gars, » Leur dit Ginny doucement, en regardant dans les yeux, son frère et sa belle-sœur.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par le bruit de voix près de son lit.

« Je vous ai renvoyé dans votre dortoir tout à l'heure, Theresa. » Dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix raisonnable.

« S'il vous plait, Madame Pomfresh…s'il vous plait. Je veux juste voir si le Professeur Green est réveillé. Je dois vraiment lui dire quelque chose. »

« Vous pouvez certainement attendre le matin pour lui dire ce que vous avez à lui dire. »

« Eh bien, je suppose, mais, eh bien…Je- Je voulais lui dire quelque chose avant de perdre le courage de le faire. Euh, j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a mis en colère, et je dois vraiment m'excuser…et, et bien…j'ai simplement pensé que ce serait plus facile si je le voyais maintenant au lieu d'attendre de le voir après l'un de mes cours. » Dit Theresa d'une voix tremblante.

« Qui est là ? Il fait encore noir…bien trop tôt pour se lever, » Dit Ron, groggy. Il avait été réveillé par les voix.

« J'ai l'impression que je viens juste de m'endormir. » Se plaignit Drago. Il regarda le lit à côté du sien et vit sa femme s'étirer également.

« Voudrais-tu arrêter de faire autant de bruits Ron ? » Demanda Hermione, en baillant.

« Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est eux ! » S'écria Ron en désignant Theresa et Madame Pomfresh qui n'étaient pas très loin de leurs lits.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Allez-vous cesser de bavarder pour que je puisse dormir un peu ? Vous vous comportez tous comme si c'était votre première soirée pyjamas. ! » Dit le Professeur Snape, énervé.

Minerva ignora son éclat de colère mais baissa tout de même la voix. « Je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir à une telle heure de la nuit. »

« Matin, » Murmura Drago aigrement. « A cette heure du _matin_. Il est 00h30. »

« Theresa, je dois insister pour que vous -» Commença madame Pomfresh mais fut interrompue.

« C'est bon Pompom, je suis réveillé. » Harry se leva et s'assit dans son lit.

« Et nous aussi. Merci. » Marmonna Ron, mais seul sa femme et sa sœur furent à portée d'oreilles pour l'entendre.

« Shh » Siffla Hermione.

«Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss Chan? » Demanda Harry en étouffant un bâillement et fit un geste vers Theresa pour qu'elle prenne un siège près de son lit.

Madame Pomfresh les regarda tous les deux puis secoua la tête et se dirigea vers une autre partie de la salle où elle pourrait s'asseoir et garder un œil sur eux. Elle marmonna entre ses dents, quelque chose sur 'les professeurs bornés qui ne font pas ce qu'on leur dit'.

Harry lui sourit effrontément avant qu'elle ne parte et se tourna vers son étudiante qui regardait la pièce nerveusement et qui se tordait les mains.

« Euh, Monsieur ? Euh, eh bien…, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Mais vous n'allez pas aimer. Et je crois que…eh bien…je voulais vous le dire pendant que vous êtes ici comme ça vous ne pourrez pas crier trop fort, on est après tout, dans une infirmerie, » Dit Theresa rapidement, se reculant déjà.

« Ca devrait être intéressant, » Murmura Ron avec excitation. Il se pencha en avant pour mieux entendre la conversation.

« Ssh. J'essaie d'écouter, Ron, » Murmura Ginny sans honte.

« Moi aussi, » Ajouta Drago qui essayait de tendre le cou pour entendre la conversation. En fait, tous dans l'infirmerie, Severus compris, qui avait abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir se rendormir rapidement, essayait d'écouter la conversation. Ils étaient tous curieux de savoir ce que Theresa pouvait avoir à dire à son professeur à une telle heure du matin.

Harry regarda Theresa avec attention. Elle était au bord des larmes. « M'avez-vous déjà entendu crier après quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement à son élève.

« Euh, eh bien, un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui quand madame Pomfresh vous a réveillé après qu'on vous ait emmené à l'infirmerie, vous nous avez crié après… »

« Oh, d'accord, vous avez raison. Mais, je venais de me faire tirer dessus et mon adrénaline est montée quand nous étions dans la pharmacie. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me calmer quand je me suis réveillé. Et en plus de cela, j'étais grincheux parce que personne ne m'a écouté quand j'ai parlé avant que je ne sois stupéfié. » Il avait un peu modifié la vérité. Il avait été blessé de nombreuses fois pendant la guerre, et il était capable de penser et d'agir au moins de façon semi-rationnel, même quand il aurait préféré ne rien faire d'autre que de s'évanouir de douleur ou quand l'adrénaline lui prenait tant d'énergie qu'il pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre bruyamment dans ses oreilles. Harry s'arrêta et regarda son élève. « M'aviez-vous entendu crier contre quelqu'un avant aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Theresa réfléchit à la question. « Non, Monsieur. Mais je pense quand même que vous allez me crier après. » Dit-elle en rapprochant sa chaise d'Harry, qui soupira et s'appuya contre ses oreillers.

« Et si je vous promets de ne pas crier ? » Lui demanda Harry pour l'encourager à lui dire ce qu'elle devait.

« Euh, en êtes-vous sûr ? » Lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Oui. »

« Vous promettez ? »

« Je promets. Sérieusement. Maintenant dites-moi tout. »

« Eh bien, vous savez, vous étiez grincheux parce qu'on vous a stupéfié aujourd'hui ? » Commença Theresa prudemment.

« Oui, » Dit Harry lentement, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Eh bien…C'est moi qui vous aie stupéfié. » Lui dit Theresa calmement.

« Vient-elle de lui que c'est elle qui l'a stupéfié ? » Demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas bien entendu la dernière phrase.

« Ouaipe, » Dit Drago qui tendait toujours l'oreille pour écouter.

« Oh les gars. Il était en colère parce qu'il pensait que _nous_ lui avions fait ça, » murmura Ron en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien, il a dit qu'il ne lui crierait pas après. » Offrit Drago.

« Non. Il la tuera, à la place. » Murmura Ron en essayant de se pencher davantage hors de son lit.

« _Vous _l'avez fait ? » Lui demanda Harry calmement, en regardant fixement Theresa.

« Monsieur, j'étais inquiète à votre sujet. Vous étiez blessé et vous perdiez tant de sang. En plus vous chanceliez un peu et j'ai pensé que vous ne devriez pas retourner au château en marchant. » Expliqua-t-elle très rapidement, comme si c'était moins mal ainsi. « Et puis, un professeur a essayé de vous stupéfier pour vous porter au château mais vous ne l'avez pas laissé faire. J'ai pourtant pensé que c'était une bonne idée. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous blessiez davantage, et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si vous aviez essayé de marcher…Professeur, je suis désolé. Je n'avais aucun droit de faire cela. » Theresa ne pouvait pas continuer parce qu'elle pleurant tant, qu'il lui était impossible de parler.

Harry ne dit rien. Pour n'importe quel spectateur, on aurait dit qu'Harry avait réagi de façon excessive. Après tout, Theresa et les autres avaient essayé de l'aider en le portant jusqu'au château. Personne ne savait qu'en le portant, contre sa volonté, ils violaient quelque chose de très personnel. Il avait pris la décision, il y a longtemps de cela, de faire face à n'importe quoi, debout, comme son père. Debout comme un homme, à la fin. Le monde avait pris tant à Harry qu'il était déterminé à ce que personne ne lui prenne cela. Et aujourd'hui, ils l'avaient fait. Personne n'était conscient de ce qu'ils avaient violé et Harry n'allait pas leur dire. Il serra et desserra les dents plusieurs fois, prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour se calmer puis tourna son regard vers Theresa qui regardait par terre.

« Merci. »

« Quoi ! » Haleta Ron. « On aurait dit qu'il allait nous _tuer_ mais il la _remercie ! »_

« Chut Ron » Claqua Hermione.

« Parfois, je suis un peu trop têtu pour mon propre bien. » Dit Harry gentiment. Theresa avait cru bien faire ; la vérité est qu'il était assez touché qu'une élève pense suffisamment de bien de lui pour vouloir l'aider, puis lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait, même si elle savait qu'il allait être en colère.

Theresa releva la tête, surprise. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et vous l'avez vraiment très bien lancé. Vous vous êtes entraîné. » Lui dit-il avec encouragement.

« Eh bien, ouais. Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé. Je comprendrai si vous ne vouliez plus me donner de leçons de soutien. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter maintenant. Vous avez vraiment fait des progrès. Maintenant, dites-moi, vous étiez encore sous le choc après avoir voyagé par Porte au Loin ? » Lui demanda Harry en passant au mode professoral.

« Oui, » Répondit Theresa honnêtement.

« Alors pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez réussi à concentrer votre magie alors que vous étiez apeurée ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. J'ai des difficultés à me concentrer sur les sorts pendant les cours mais je ne crois pas avoir réellement réfléchi sur ce que j'étais en train de faire et à la manière dont je devais lancer le sort. Je l'ai simplement fait… »

* * *

« Alors, il nous crie après, mais il est gentil avec elle ? » Demanda Ron qui était encore un peu irrité qu'on lui ait crié après.

« Eh bien, je m'y attendais. C'est une élève, après tout. Crierais-tu contre l'une de _tes_ élèves ? » Lui demanda Hermione sagement.

Ron y réfléchit et concéda le point avec réticence. « Assez normal. »

« Lui donne-t-il également des cours de soutien ? » Demanda Drago en souriant largement. « Elle en a de la chance. Des cours supplémentaires avec les Professeurs Green _et_ Snape. » Il se tourna vers le Maître des Potions qui le regarda avec des couteaux dans les yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas, » Continua Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Nous voulions seulement l'emmener au château. Si on m'avait tiré dessus, je serais assez content qu'on me porte. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, grand frère. » L'interrompit Ginny, pince sans rire.

« Mais, il avait vraiment l'air prêt à nous tuer. Je ne comprends pas… » Ron se tut, perdu dans ses pensées.

Le Professeur Snape regarda dans la direction d'Harry et de Theresa qui discutaient calmement des sorts et contres sorts. « Il a dit que c'était une question de fierté. »

« Ouais, mais -»

« La fierté peut être très différente selon les gens. » Offrit le Professeur Snape calmement, il parlait presque pour lui-même.

« Parfois c'est tout ce que l'on a. » Dit Drago d'un air absent. Lui aussi regardait l 'échange.

* * *

Harry se réveilla et trouva Albus assis dans la chaise qu'avait occupé Theresa quelques heures avant.

« Bonjour. Comment vous sentez-vous, Jason ? »

« Bien, Monsieur le directeur. En fait, je pense que je vais rejoindre tout le monde dans la Salle pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Bien, bien. Je suis content que toute cette excitation n'ait pas diminué votre appétit. » Il quitta alors son expression plein d'humour et dit, « Mais avant de partir, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous poser de petites questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

« Je pensais que vous en aviez déjà parlé avec les membres de l'Ordre, » Répondit-il en bougeant les draps et en essayant de deviner ce qu'Albus savait déjà.

« Oui, j'ai discuté avec eux, mais il y a de gros trous dans leur histoire et j'espérais que vous puissiez les remplir. » Le directeur croisa ses mains confortablement sur ses genoux en attendant qu'Harry commence.

Harry décrivit tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il ne pensait pas devoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, il ne lui dit pas qu'il avait stupéfié plusieurs personnes ni qu'il avait crée sans baguette, un bouclier autour de Theresa pour la protéger. Harry avait fourni à Albus un grand nombre d'informations que les autres membres de l'Ordre, qui dormaient dans leurs lits à l'infirmerie, ne lui avaient pas donné.

« Les autres ont éveillé ma curiosité la nuit dernière quand ils m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que vous pourrez m'éclaircir. Pourquoi avez-vous lancé un couteau sur l'homme ? »

« Il allait attraper Theresa. » Expliqua Harry.

« Oui. Mais pourquoi lancer un couteau quand vous auriez pu jeter un sort ? Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas vous exposer en tant que sorcier, mais dans de telles circonstances ça aurait été raisonnable, ne croyez-vous pas ? » Lui demanda Albus en faisant une nouvelle tentative. Il voulait avoir la réponse à cette question qui le perturbait depuis que les autres membres de l'Ordre lui avaient fait leur rapport, le soir précédent.

_Pourquoi suis-je constamment en train d'expliquer mes actions ? Si j'avais utilisé ma baguette, je parie que tout le monde m'aurait quand même questionné et m'aurait passé un savon parce que je me serais découvert en tant que sorcier. Je ne peux pas gagner,_ pensa Harry. Il soupira profondément avant de répondre.

« J'_allais_ lui jeter un sort, Albus. J'allais prendre ma baguette, mais quand j'ai vérifié l'état du pharmacien pour voir s'il allait bien, je l'ai soulevé et j'ai regardé son dos pour voir si la balle était ressortie. Quelque chose dans sa poche arrière le gênait et il m'a demandé de l'enlever pour qu'il soit plus confortable. C'était un couteau, Albus. Un couteau à petite lame. Donc, quand j'ai commencé à chercher ma baguette, je me suis souvenu que le pharmacien avait un couteau sur lui et j'avais toujours un bras dans son dos. Je l'ai simplement pris et lancé. »

« Je suis surpris que vous ayez eu suffisamment de temps pour faire cela, si l'homme était en train d'attraper Theresa, » Remarqua Albus.

« Le gars bougeait lentement. Comme…Oh, je ne sais pas…comme un tigre chassant sa proie. Il bougeait lentement. J'ai donc eu suffisamment de temps pour changer d'avis. » Lui répondit Harry sincèrement. Il savait que ça avait l'air boiteux, même à ses propres oreilles.

« Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis, Jason ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé un sort ? » Lui demanda Albus, curieux.

« Parce que ça aurait été un travail d'enfer d'effacer la mémoire de tout le monde. Je ne savais pas quand la police arriverait et il nous aurait fallu _retrouver_ tout le monde, et il y avait pas mal de personnes qui se cachaient dans la pharmacie, et il aurait fallu leur courir après pour effacer leur mémoire. Et si des personnes regardaient de dehors, par la vitrine et m'avaient vu jeter un sort, il aurait aussi fallu les retrouver. Nous n'aurions pas été capables de le faire avant l'arrivée de la police. Je voulais vraiment éviter cela. »

Albus acquiesça pendant qu'Harry parlait. Il était d'accord avec son raisonnement. Il regarda Harry avec attention et dit, « D'après ce que les autres m'ont dit, c'était un lancé très précis. J'imagine qu'il faut du talent pour être capable d'une telle précision. »

« J'ai subi un entraînement militaire. » Répondit Harry doucement. _Vous devriez le savoir, vous et votre Ordre. Vous m'avez envoyé m'entraîner…Je me demande si vous savez à quel point j'ai été bien entraîné et à quel point je le suis encore, Albus ?_

« Ah oui. Vous avez passé un certain temps avec des moldus. » Se rappela Albus.

« Oui, » Répondit Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Y'a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes occupé des autres hommes sans utiliser la magie ? » Lui demanda Albus prudemment.

« Le même genre de raison. J'aurais utilisé ma baguette, mais personne n'a bougé quand l'homme blond qui a essayé d'attraper Theresa s'est évanoui. J'ai vu une opportunité et je l'ai saisie. Hum, malheureusement, je n'ai pas agi suffisamment vite. Je ne voulais pas les blesser trop gravement. »

« _Avez_-vous blessé l'un d'entre eux ? »

« Je ne pense pas. J'ai tiré par terre devant eux. »

« Je suis un peu confus. Pourquoi se sont-ils simplement évanouis ? J'aurais pensé qu'ils supportaient le bruit des armes à feu et la proximité des balles puisqu'ils l'ont fait peu de temps avant. » Lui demanda Albus. Il regarda Harry avec des yeux perçants.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit d'un ton calme et perplexe, « Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

Les deux hommes restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Albus reprenne la conversation.

« Donc, deux hommes ont transplané dans la pharmacie, et ont emmené l'homme blond avec eux en partant ? »

« Oui. »

« Les avez-vous reconnus ? »

« Non, j'étais allongé sur le sol et je n'ai pas pu regarder correctement. Mais je les ai clairement entendus transplaner dans un coin de la pharmacie. Le 'Crack' était assez bruyant. »

« Savez-vous si une autre personne les a vus ? »

« Ils sont apparus dans un des coins de la pharmacie. J'étais allongé près d'eux, je pouvais donc les voir, mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre les a vus parce qu'ils avaient crée de la fumée très épaisse quand ils sont arrivés. Elle s'est répandue assez rapidement et quand nous sommes sortis, elle remplissait totalement la pharmacie.

« Et vous êtes sûr qu'ils ont parlé du Professeur Snape et de Drago ? »

« Oui, ils ont dit, 'As-tu vu Snape ou Malfoy dans les parages ?' »

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il était inquiet. « Ont-ils dit pourquoi ils les cherchaient ? »

« Non. Ils n'ont rien ajouté de plus sur l'un ou sur l'autre. » Le directeur et le professeur se turent.

« Je ne connais pas très bien ni Drago ni le professeur Snape, mais pourquoi les _chercherait-_on, eux, particulièrement ? » Il avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient visés. Mais ça n'avait tout de même aucun sens. Puisque des mangemorts étaient impliqués dans l'incident, il était presque certain qu'on les cherchait parce qu'ils avaient travaillé en tant qu'espion pendant la guerre. Mais elle était terminée depuis huit ans maintenant. S'ils étaient pris pour cible parce qu'ils étaient des espions, ils l'auraient fait bien avant. Et leur rôle d'espion avait été bien gardé. Il aurait fallu préparer un sale tour pour le découvrir.

« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura Albus, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

_Vous ne me le diriez pas, même si vous saviez, n'est ce pas ? Comme autrefois._ Pensa Harry amèrement. Pendant la guerre, on lui cachait constamment des informations sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, ou que la connaissance risquait d'affecter ses missions. Et il détestait ne pas savoir. Ca aurait été un signe de respect mutuel de lui permettre de connaître quelques informations confidentielles, surtout que lui donnait des renseignements à l'Ordre et qu'on avait besoin de lui pour tuer Voldemort. Mais on le lui refusait. Harry détestait être traité comme un enfant, quand il n'était apparemment pas un enfant dans le sens ordinaire du terme, pendant la guerre. Et il détestait cela. Il remua sur son lit et serra les dents de frustration.

« Je n'essayais pas de vous prier, Monsieur le directeur. Je vous posais simplement la question parce que j'ai été capable de vous fournir des informations et j'ai mis mes talents à votre disposition à _plusieurs_ reprises maintenant. Je pensais que ce serait normal de savoir s'il y a une raison pour laquelle je mets ma vie continuellement en danger quand des gens semblent apparemment vouloir s'en prendre à Drago et/ou au Professeur Snape. » Dit Harry entre ses dents.

Albus regarda Harry qui jouait avec les couvertures de son lit quand il continua. « Apparemment je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix maintenant. Drago et le Professeur Snape y sont également. Si vous autres savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas, je pense avoir acquis le privilège de savoir puisque j'ai été directement impliqué dans ces incidents deux fois déjà. » Même si sa conscience ne le laisserait pas rester debout sans rien faire et laisser la personne être blessée s'il pouvait l'empêcher, une attaque contre l'un de ces deux hommes paraissait personnel et il voulait être capable de les aider. Le Professeur Snape avait sauvé sa vie à de nombreuses occasions et était devenu espion malgré les énormes risques qu'il prenait. Drago avait défié sa famille entière et tous ses amis quand il s'était porté volontaire pour espionner pour le compte d'Albus, et avait également couru des risques considérables. Chacun d'eux portait une grande part de son histoire avec eux, même si cette histoire évoquait des souvenirs très peu plaisants. Harry les aiderait s'il le pouvait.

Harry arrêta de jouer avec les couvertures et regarda Albus. Ce dernier lui rendit calmement son regard.

« Vous avez raison. Vous _avez_ gagné ce privilège. Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant parce que je ne connais pas les réponses. Je peux faire des hypothèses mais je dois demander la permission au Professeur Snape et à Drago avant de pouvoir vous en parler. »

Harry accepta son raisonnement. Il s'allongea et appuya sa tête contre son oreiller et attendit qu'Albus poursuive.

« Finalement comment avez-vous su que les membres de l'Ordre étaient observés depuis la rue ? Ils ont tous dit qu'ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien avant que vous ne les préveniez, » Lui demanda Albus. Il était apparemment très intéressé par sa réponse.

« Eh bien, je les ai vus de la pharmacie et j'ai pensé sortir et les saluer. Je les regardais encore quand j'ai vu ce type, cette armoire à glace. Il avait des yeux de cochon et pas de cou. Il est passé derrière le groupe. Je crois qu'il regardait quelqu'un parce qu'il a désigné le groupe et a hoché la tête. Quand je me suis retourné pour voir ce qu'il en était, j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes assises qui lisaient des journaux et des magazines et ils jetaient des regards de temps à autre aux membres de l'Ordre. Je n'avais rien vu avant cela. »

« Et vous leur avez dit de retourner à Poudlard ? » Lui demanda Albus.

« Oui. Ils avaient été repérés et trop de personnes les observaient pour que ce soit une reconnaissance amicale. Je leur ai simplement suggéré de revenir ici et de vous aviser de la situation. Je ne savais pas qu'ils n'allaient pas m'écouter ou qu'ils pouvaient changer d'apparence. »

« Hmm…Oui, ils _peuvent _être têtus quand ils ont décidé de faire quelque chose. » Dit Albus plaisamment.

« Qui est têtu, alors ? » Demanda Ron. Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux avec l'une de ses mains.

« Bien. Vous êtes tous réveillés. » Albus s'adressa à eux joyeusement. Ceux qui étaient réveillés, réveillèrent les autres.

« Vous savez, je ne dors pas bien quand on parle de moi, Albus, » Dit Drago d'un air taquin en réveillant sa femme.

« Je suis surpris que tu puisses dormir, dans ce cas. » Marmonna Ron.

« J'espère que vous vous joindrez tous à moi pour prendre le petit déjeuner, » Dit-il en passant devant eux. Il alla chercher Madame Pomfresh et revint un instant plus tard accompagné de l'infirmière.

« Severus, Drago, j'aimerais vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils acquiescèrent quand ils virent l'expression grave du directeur.

Albus tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers Harry, hocha la tête et sortit. Harry ne le remarqua pourtant pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder le professeur Snape et Drago. Les deux hommes avaient suivi le regard du directeur et l'observaient silencieusement, confus et perplexes. Harry, lui, était inquiet. Il fut le premier à briser le contact visuel et regarda dehors à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre, songeur.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh envoya les autres prendre leur petit déjeuner puis retourna son attention sur Harry.

« Et je ne veux pas que vous fassiez d'effort. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais votre corps a besoin de temps pour s'ajuster aux dommages et se remettre de ce qui lui a été fait. Il a besoin de quelques jours sans effort, » Lui dit-elle sévèrement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine tout juste soignée. « Si je découvre que vous vous fatiguez, vous aurez à en répondre devant moi, jeune homme. Maintenant allez prendre votre petit déjeuner. »

Harry sourit. Elle parvenait toujours à lui donner l'impression d'être un petit garçon, même après toutes ces années.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose qui vous aurez contrarié, Pompom ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec une innocence exagérée. La médicomage le dévisagea puis éclata de rire. « Allez-y. » Lui dit-elle en le poussant vers la porte à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il se retourna et l'appela, « Merci Pompom ! Vous êtes la meilleure ! » L'infirmière le suivit des yeux avec un sourire puis se cacha le visage avec les mains et grogna quand il trébucha après avoir fait deux pas dans le couloir.

« Tout va bien Pompom. Je vais bien. Rien à voir par ici. » Lui dit-il. Il grimaça légèrement, se remit debout et épousseta ses vêtements. « Comment est-ce possible que ce soit le même homme qui ait fait toutes ces choses à la pharmacie hier ? Il est un danger pour lui-même ! » Marmonna—t-elle en retournant dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, le groupe qui avait patrouillé la veille dans la grande rue, décida d'aller voir Albus, ce qui permit à Harry de quitter le château. Il était inquiet pour Tony depuis qu'il avait quitté la pharmacie. Il n'avait aucun doute, que la police lui ait apporté l'assistance médicale dont il avait besoin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Et il était en colère de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Tony d'être blessé et de n'avoir pu lui fournir que les premiers secours.

Puisque Drago, Ginny et les professeurs étaient en réunion avec Albus, Harry était certain qu'on ne le chercherait pas pendant quelque temps. Il lui fut aisé de découvrir dans quel hôpital il avait été conduit. Il sortit du château avec un petit sac rempli de choses qu'il voulait donner à Tony. Il transplana et apparut dans une rue tranquille derrière l'hôpital. Il se rappela d'enlever son charme de dissimulation juste avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital. _Bon sang ! Cette double identité est difficile à gérer parfois !_

Tony était dans une chambre particulière. Assis sur sont lit, il regardait la télévision.

« N'es-tu pas trop vieux pour regarder des dessins animés ? » Lui demanda son ami de la porte d'entrée.

« Pas du tout. On n'est jamais trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. C'est une télévision de qualité que nous avons là…Entre, » Dit-il.

Harry entra dans la chambre et tira un siège qu'il installa à côté du lit. « D'abord, comment te sens-tu ? Et ne me mens pas. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu dis aux infirmières. Je veux savoir comment tu vas vraiment. » Lui demanda Harry sérieusement.

Tony regarda son ami quelques instants puis dit, « Je vais bien. Vraiment. J'ai été mieux. Beaucoup mieux, mais ça ne va pas trop mal. »

« On t'a tiré dessus. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas aller trop mal ? » Lui demanda Harry avec amusement.

« Eh bien, c'était un tir net. Entré. Sorti. Aucun morceau n'est resté à l'intérieur et j'ai été transfusé hier. Je ne suis donc plus en danger. Les médecins doivent venir me faire une prise de sang et voir si j'en ai besoin d'une autre. Ils ont dit qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que je n'en aie pas besoin d'une seconde, mais tout dépend... Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici, de toute façon ? » Lui demanda Tony. « J'étais assez groggy hier, mais je ne me souviens pas leur avoir dit de t'appeler. »

« J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à la télévision et je t'ai téléphoné pour voir si tu allais bien. Tu n'as pas répondu de toute la nuit alors j'ai simplement appelé tous les hôpitaux et je t'ai trouvé ici. » Mentit Harry.

Tony cligna des yeux. « Wow Jason. Je souhaite vraiment être gay pour que tu sois mon petit copain. Ainsi je pourrais rentrer à la maison et avoir une personne au petit soin pour moi tous les jours. Merci mon pote. »

« C'est quand tu veux. Maintenant, j'ai quelques petites choses pour toi, » Lui dit Harry en ouvrant son sac.

« Oh non, » Grogna Tony. La dernière fois que son ami était venu le voir à l'hôpital, il lui avait acheté de la nourriture venant de Mac Donald parce qu'il était convaincu que l'hôpital ne servait rien de décent. Inutile de dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup d'ennuis quand on l'avait découvert.

« Plus de fast food. La dernière fois, j'ai eu trop d'ennuis… »

« Non, je n'ai pas de nourriture, bien que j'aurais dû acheter quelque chose en venant. Ce n'est pas bien que tu doives avaler ces ordures qu'ils appellent 'nourriture'. Des œufs reconstitués ne sont pas de la 'nourriture', mon ami. De toute façon, j'ai autre chose pour toi. Regarde. » Dit-il en faisant un grand geste alors qu'il sortait plusieurs fioles de son sac.

Les yeux de Tony sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites. « Bon sang ! Jason, qu'_est-_ce que cette histoire. Nous sommes dans un hôpital ! Tu ne peux pas apporter ce genre de chose ici. Comment es-tu parvenu à passer l'accueil ? Attends, ce ne sont pas des drogues, si ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Non ! Ce ne sont pas des drogues ! Quel genre de personnes penses-tu que je sois ? » Lui demanda Harry, légèrement offensé que son ami puisse penser une telle chose.

Tony cligna des yeux. « Un pharmacologue ? »

« Oh, ouais. Eh bien, en tout cas, ça vient de la 'thérapie alternative' dont je t'ai parlé, » Lui dit Harry en guise d'information.

« Jason, » Commença Tony d'un ton désapprobateur, « Tu sais que ce bel établissement est appelé un hôpital, hein ? Et à l'hôpital, il y a des médicaments en quantité. Et les médecins ne prennent pas très bien le fait que leurs patients se soignent eux-même avec une 'thérapie … alternative'. »

« Fais-moi confiance, mon pote. Ca t'aidera. Vraiment. Je te le promets. T'ai-je déjà laissé sur le carreau dans le passé ? » Lui demanda Harry. « Ecoute. Je ne vais pas te demander de toutes les prendre. Je les ai simplement emmenées parce que je ne savais pas comment tu te sentais aujourd'hui. Nous en essaierons seulement quelques-unes. Tu n'auras qu'à les prendre une fois et ce sera terminé. Je te le promets. Et les médecins ne le sauront pas. Je te le jure. » Plaida Harry avec sincérité. _Allons Tony. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça._ Harry priait silencieusement son ami.

« …Très bien. » Accepta Tony.

« Excellent. Maintenant, prends celle-ci en premier. Ca va aider ton sang à se reformer. » Expliqua Harry à Tony en lui donnant la potion pour reconstituer le sang. « Avec de la chance, tu n'auras pas besoin d'une seconde opération. » Tony avait déjà été transfusé et avait attrapé de vilaines infections plusieurs fois.

Tony but le contenu de la potion et rendit la fiole vide à Harry. « Je suis content que ce ne soit pas aussi mauvais que ça en a l'air. »

« Non, il y a du glucose à l'intérieur pour que le goût ne soit pas trop mauvais. » Dit Harry à son ami. Pendant son temps libre, il avait préparé un stock des potions les plus communes. Le Professeur Snape préparait régulièrement des potions pour l'infirmerie, mais contrairement au maître des potions, Harry incluait des ingrédients pour améliorer la saveur des potions. Il avait passé une grande part de ses jeunes années à l'infirmerie, et il se rappelait encore très clairement l'arrière goût des potions qu'il avait alors prises. « Bien, maintenant, celle-ci est un simple anti-douleur. Je sais que l'on te donne des comprimés pour ça, mais, contrairement à eux, tu ne te sentiras pas nauséeux, et tu n'auras pas la tête qui tourne. »

Tony vida le contenu du verre et le lui rendit sans un mot. Il fut rapidement remplacé par un autre. « Celui-ci est très important. Il va stimuler les muscles et tissus pour accélérer leur reconstitution et leur régénération. » Dit-il à son ami qui but la potion.

« Arrg. Celle-ci est vraiment amère, » Lui dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche.

« Bon sang. Quel âge as-tu ? Trois ans ? Tu es un grand garçon. Tu ne devrais pas te plaindre du goût. » _Attends une seconde, je ne pense pas être en position pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je me plains du goût à chaque fois !_

« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Comment es-tu parvenu à te faire tirer dessus ? » Lui demanda Harry plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Il aurait paru bizarre qu'il ne demande pas ce qui s'était passé à son ami. Il écouta patiemment Tony lui raconter sa version des faits, légèrement inexacte.

« Oh mon gars, je pensais que si un jour tu te faisais tirer dessus, ce serait à cause de ta grande gueule, et non parce que tu étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. » Tony rit facilement à la blague de son ami fait à ses dépends.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » Répliqua Tony. Il grimaça légèrement. La douleur se réveilla quand il rit. « Donc, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau ? Qu'as-tu décidé à propos de cette compagnie ? Tu sais, celle qui ne te veut que pour 'une seule chose', » Lui demanda Tony en remuant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Eh bien. J'ai finalement décidé de travailler pour eux… » Harry et Tony passèrent le reste de la matinée à discuter calmement. Harry laissa son ami seul quand l'infirmière lui dit que les heures de visite n'incluaient pas les heures de repas et que Tony avait besoin de manger sans distraction.

« Ouais, tu auras besoin de concentration pour être capable d'ingurgiter cette nourriture. Nous ne voudrions pas distraire son attention des œufs reconstitués, n'est-ce pas ? Je devrais aller au KFC en bas de la rue et ramener quelque chose ici. » Murmura Harry à son ami en se levant de sa chaise, prêt à partir. Tony regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs qui auraient pu rivaliser avec ceux du Professeur Snape. Harry sortit rapidement de la chambre en faisant son plus charmant sourire à l'infirmière qui elle aussi le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Il se laissa tenter par la nourriture industrielle et pesa ses options en sortant de l'hôpital.

_Hmm…KFC ou MacDonalds. Choix difficile, _pensa-t-il en souriant en allant déjeuner.

* * *

Harry passa par l'entrée du château et retourna à sa chambre. Son déjeuner un peu trop gras, lui pesait lourdement sur l'estomac. Il réfléchit à la manière dont il pourrait passer le reste de la journée; et il fut plus que légèrement surpris de voir le Professeur Snape attendre patiemment devant la porte de ses quartiers, un gros livre dans les mains.

« Professeur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Lui demanda Harry après avoir repris ses esprits, une fois passé le choc initial.

« Professeur, » Le salua le Maître des potions. Il leva le livre pour qu'Harry puisse le voir. « J'ai lu ce livre que j'ai emprunté à Mme Weasley, qui je crois vous l'a emprunté. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas, » Dit-il avec calme.

« Pas du tout, » Répliqua Harry, qui reconnut le livre comme étant celui qu'il avait prêté à Hermione. Les sorts de purification complexes qu'il avait utilisés pour faire disparaître la créature noire qui avait attaqué le Professeur Snape, se trouvait dans ce livre.

Le maître des potions regarda Harry quelques instants puis poursuivit. « J'ai quelques…questions en ce qui concerne les sorts de purification et …j'espérais…que vous pourriez y répondre, » Déclara avec réticence le maître des potions. Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage.

Devoir demander de l'aide à Harry était un énorme coup à sa fierté. Harry pensa qu'il devrait peut-être s'asseoir après avoir entendu cela. _Snape me demande de _l'aide_ ? J'adorerais voir son visage s'il savait qu'il demandait de l'aide à Harry Potter. Si c'est une expression comme celle que je dois avoir sur mon visage maintenant, ça doit être risible ! _pensa Harry amusé.

Toutes choses considérées, le Maître des Potions avait mis en danger sa fierté en approchant Harry aujourd'hui. Le Professeur Snape était un homme très fier de son talent dans tout ce qui concerne la pratique de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il était doué, d'abord parce qu'il s'y intéressait et d'autre part parce que ça avait été une nécessité. Il avait constamment affûté sa défense depuis qu'il avait décidé d'espionner Voldemort. La menace d'une mort lente entre les mains de Voldemort et la douloureuse mort de ceux qu'il avait protégés l'avait motivé à développer de tels talents. Il avait été impuissant quand il avait été attaqué par la créature de l'ombre. Ni lui ni aucun des autres professeurs, à l'exception d'Harry, ne savaient comment vaincre la créature. Et s'il y avait une chose que le professeur méprisait, c'était de se sentir impuissant et de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

Depuis lors, il avait fait tout son possible pour découvrir tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les créatures de l'ombre et les sorts capables de les vaincre. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand chose jusqu'à ce qu'il emprunte le livre sur la magie noire qu'Harry avait prêté à Hermione et à Ginny. Mais même en lisant les chapitres pertinents, il avait encore besoin de l'aide professionnelle du Professeur Green. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Lui, Severus Snape, était réduit à demander à un jeune…arriviste…d'au moins vingt ans son cadet, et qui venait d'entrer dans l'enseignement de…_l'aide_. Son air revêche faisait penser à Harry qu'il venait d'avaler un citron.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur. » S'excusa Harry après une légère pause. « Mais je suis surpris. Nous n'avons jamais été capables de discuter poliment, n'est-ce pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas que je m'en soucie, mais, vous m'avez toujours donné l'impression que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas qualifié pour enseigner mon sujet. »

« Je vous demande simplement un avis professionnel, d'un collègue à un autre, » Répliqua le Professeur Snape. Il ne pouvait nier la véracité des paroles d'Harry. Aucune de leur conversation n'avait été civile. En fait, la plupart avaient même été hostiles. Et il avait vraiment pensé qu'Harry _n'était pas_ qualifié pour enseigner ce sujet quand il était arrivé. Mais il avait progressivement changé d'avis. Il avait observé le Professeur donner un cours de soutien à Theresa Chan le jour de Noël et il devait admettre, bien qu'avec réticence, qu'il connaissait son sujet. Il avait fait preuve d'une grande patience et avait encouragé son étudiante. Il lui avait appris à éviter de se faire blesser par un potentiel ennemi, à l'aide de stratégies simples. De plus, seul un idiot douterait de ses capacités quand il avait calmement chassé la créature qui l'avait attaquée le même soir, et il s'était occupé de ses propres mains de ce qu'il s'était passé à la pharmacie.

Le Professeur Snape avait dû réévaluer son jugement professionnel sur les capacités du Professeur Green, mais lui demander de _l'aide_ ne sembler par le ravir.

Harry acquiesça aux observations du Professeur Snape et commença discrètement à déverrouiller, et à 'désarmer' sa porte avant de répondre, « Bien sûr, Professeur. »

« Excusez-moi, mais je préférerai que nous ne discutions pas de cela dans vos quartiers, » Déclara le Professeur Snape froidement. Harry se tourna vers lui. Son visage était sans expression et ne révélait rien.Ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il pouvait facilement deviner ses raisons. Le Professeur Snape était par nature, un homme intelligent et prudent. Il avait dû apprendre à survivre en tant qu'espion parmi les mangemorts de Voldemort, mais Harry savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, en fait, la plupart des professeurs avaient encore des doutes sur lui. Il soupçonnait encore qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie pour endormir ses craintes et lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité dans un but sinistre. Il était donc compréhensible que le Professeur ne souhaite pas discuter seul avec lui dans de telles circonstances.

« Vous avez raison. Ce serait trop facile pour moi de vous tuer là dedans, » Observa Harry d'un ton léger. « Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dans la salle des professeurs ? C'est une jolie pièce publique et il me sera difficile de tenter quoi que ce soit avec des gens proche de nous. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel -» Objecta le Professeur Snape dans le but d'être poli. Il était venu demander de l'aide à Harry, il ne voulait donc pas l'insulter.

« Professeur, nous sommes au-delà de ça. Vous ne me faites pas confiance Je le comprends. Je ne vous le reproche pas. Vous seriez idiot de faire confiance à quelqu'un dont vous connaissez si peu de choses. Laissez-moi simplement poser mon sac, je reviens. » Lui dit Harry en entrant dans ses quartiers. Il jeta le sac dans le salon et ressortit. Il replaça discrètement les sorts sur sa porte.

Le jeune homme regarda le Professeur Snape. « Après vous, Professeur, » Offrit-il. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle des professeurs.

* * *

Les deux hommes marchèrent avec raideur. Ils n'étaient pas à l'aise face à la présence de l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle des professeurs, Minerva était assise à côté de la cafetière. Elle préparait ses cours pour le lendemain. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit les deux professeurs entrer et écarquilla les yeux quand elle les vit.

« Bonjour…euh…Severus…Jason…. » Bégaya-t-elle, en essayant, mais sans succès, de masquer sa surprise.

Le Professeur Snape la salua d'un signe de la tête mais Harry lança un joyeux « Salut » en se servant une tasse de café. Il suivit ensuite le Professeur Snape dans un coin reculé de la salle où tous deux s'assirent avec raideur, le livre placé sur la table entre eux. Harry prit le siège opposé à celui du professeur et attendit qu'il commence.

L'autre professeur prit le livre et l'ouvrit à une page marquée. Il avait placé un marque-page à divers endroits pour retrouver facilement ses références. Il allait commencer à poser ses questions quand il fut interrompu par Minerva.

« Pardonnez-moi cette interruption mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? » Demanda Minerva, sa voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Harry s'empêcha d'éclater de rire. _Elle s'inquiète pour note sécurité ! Ou peut-être pour _sa _sécurité ! Nous sommes des grands garçons, bon sang ! _« Euh, oui. Merci. Nous allons bien. »

« Très bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous_ faites _ici ? » Les interpella-t-elle prudemment.

« Nous discutons du livre du Professeur Green, et nous vous serions reconnaissants de nous laisser _continuer _ou du moins _commencer_, » Claqua le Maître des Potions.

Minerva fut incapable de répondre pendant quelques instants. « Il n'y a que vous deux ici ? »

« Oui, » Répondit Harry plaisamment.

« Et vous _discutez ? » _Dit-elle en yeux en les regardant tous les deux les yeux plissés.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry innocemment. Le professeur Snape la regarda avec des yeux énervés. Le Professeur de Métamorphose se demanda si elle pouvait poser d'autres questions. Elle leur lança un autre regard prudent, rassembla ses affaires et s'installa à un bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce, aussi loin d'eux qu'elle le put, mais d'où elle pouvait encore les voir. Elle voulait garder un œil sur eux.

Le Professeur Snape renifla quand il vit le comportement de Minerva et Harry se battit pour ne pas sourire au professeur de Métamorphose.

« Maintenant, Professeur, j'ai remarqué dans ce paragraphe que l'incantation est utilisée pour élever l'objet dans lequel la créature est imprimée, mais l'incantation finale… » Harry se pencha en avant pour mieux voir le livre et les deux collègues passèrent quelques heures à discuter. Le jeune homme comprenait la confusion de Snape. Quand il avait étudié le sujet lors de son entraînement, il s'était également senti confus par certains passages du livre et son instructeur avait passé la majeure partie de deux journées à lui expliquer la théorie et les recherches. Harry lui expliqua du mieux qu'il put d'après ce dont il se souvenait. L'autre homme prenait de copieuses notes.

* * *

Des personnes habillées en robe s'agenouillèrent dans la salle humide et sombre, devant l'écran qui cachait leur Maître.

« On m'a informé que vous aviez échoué hier, » Siffla la voix de façon à la fois douce et menaçante.

« Mon Seigneur, » L'un de ceux qui tremblaient de peur, répondit, « Un homme à la pharmacie nous a surpris. Nous-»

« Silence ! » Gronda la voix. La pièce sembla résonner autour d'eux. « Je n'accepterai pas d'excuses. Dites-moi comment vous avez été blessé, » Demanda la silhouette derrière l'écran. Il remuait, très énervé.

« Un homme de la pharmacie a lancé un couteau et -» Répondit la figure apeurée, il n'osa pas lever les yeux.

« Vous avez permis à un sale moldu de vous blesser ! Vous êtes une source d'embarras, non seulement pour moi, mais pour la race des sorciers tout entière. » Le Maître acquiesça à la silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme qui venait de parler et cria, « Endoloris ! »

Quand le sort frappa l'homme bond, la silhouette derrière l'écran parla à nouveau. « Que cela vous serve de leçon. Je ne récompense pas l'échec. Maintenant partez. Je ne veux plus vous voir. » Les sorciers et sorcières se levèrent légèrement, faisant des révérences régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis.

* * *

Snape relut ses notes pendant qu'Harry remplissait sa tasse de café. Il avait apprécié la discussion intellectuelle qu'il avait eue avec le jeune professeur, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais parce qu'il était encore gêné d'avoir été réduit à lui demander de l'aide. Il avait _presque _admit que ça valait le coup de mettre de côté sa fierté pour discuter du livre avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal parce que celui-ci connaissait bien le sujet. Minerva avait quitté la pièce depuis longtemps et ils étaient seuls depuis quelques temps déjà._ Hmm,… Peut-être l'ai-je sous-estimé. Il a l'air de bien connaître son sujet…peut-être un peu trop bien. Où peut-on apprendre quelque chose comme ça ?…Pourquoi a-t-il appris cela ?_

« Avez-vous d'autres questions, Professeur ? » Lui demanda Harry en remuant sa boisson d'un air absent.

L'autre homme releva les yeux et le regarda. « Non…Merci…pour votre temps. »

Remercier les gens n'était pas facile pour Snape et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait à remercier le jeune professeur.

« Ne le répétez pas, » Répliqua-t-il. Il prit sa tasse de café, souffla dessus, but une gorgée et regarda l'autre homme avec un regard interrogateur quand il se rendit compte qu'il le regardait.

L'homme le plus âgé se pencha en avant, une douloureuse expression sur le visage. « En fait, j'ai une autre question. » Dit-il. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Oui ? »

Il s'arrêta brièvement avant de commencer. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé l'autre nuit ? Vous auriez pu très facilement me laisser mourir, et personne n'aurait été plus malin. Après tout, personne ne semblait capable de réagir et vous avez dit vous-même vouloir 'me tordre le cou' un certain nombre de fois. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous l'avez fait. » Le Maître des Potions avait débattu cette question depuis le soir de Noël. Il était suffisamment honnête pour admettre qu'il avait rendu la vie du jeune homme très difficile depuis son premier jour à l'école. Il l'avait ouvertement accusé d'être venu ici parce qu'il avait de noirs desseins. Et là résidait le cœur du problème.

Le professeur Green était arrivé avec de maigres références et le Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas de dossier prouvant son existence. Ajouter à cela qu'il connaissait très bien la magie noire, incluant les enseignements obscurs qui datait du Moyen Age et qu'il était illégal d'enseigner aujourd'hui. Au sommet de tout cela, il avait un certain nombre de textes interdits en sa possession. Il y avait certains stigmates attachés aux personnes trop versées dans la magie noire. Les personnes de ce type qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie, n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Elles étaient lunatiques, calmes, rusées et fascinées par la magie noire. Voldemort était l'une de ces personnes, mais le jeune professeur ne semblait pas du tout être fasciné par le sujet. Il en avait la connaissance mais n'était pas…obsédé. Le jeune homme était certainement une énigme.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le Professeur Snape se demandait pourquoi il lui avait sauvé la vie. Se préparait-il pour quelque chose de plus élaboré ? Ce serait justement le genre de chose que ferait un sorcier ténébreux et il ne se laisserait pas prendre. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à survivre en tant qu'espion aussi longtemps. Il était un homme excessivement suspicieux, mais sa prudence et sa méfiance lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et il ne parvenait pas à faire confiance au Professeur Green et ce depuis son arrivée.

_Bon sang, s'il avait un tel problème avec toute cette affaire, il aurait dû simplement me dire d'aller me faire foutre quand j'ai sorti ma baguette et je l'aurais laissé, si c'est ce qu'il voulait._ Harry regarda sa boisson, s'arrêta puis répondit. « C'était la chose à faire. »

« En êtes vous sûr ? » Contra l'autre homme, sans manquer un battement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il ne comprenait pas les implications de la question.

Le professeur Snape s'adossa à sa chaise, ses notes sur la table devant lui et ses doigts sous son menton. « Je vous demandais si vous étiez sûr que c'était la chose à faire. Toutes choses considérées professeur, vous ne savez rien à mon sujet. Pour ce que vous en savez, j'aurais pu avoir élevé la créature, et j'aurais pu lui avoir donné pour instructions d'attaquer un élève. Mais elle n'aurait pas compris mes instructions et m'aurait attaqué à la place. Si ça avait été le cas, pensez-vous que vous auriez pris la bonne décision en me sauvant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry avec hésitation.

« Donc, je vous pose à nouveau la question, êtes-vous sûr d'avoir ce qu'il fallait ? » Le professeur Snape regarda tranquillement Harry et attendit une réponse.

Harry y réfléchit avant de répondre. « Si _j'_avais été attaqué par la créature, et que _vous_ étiez en position de m'aider, m'auriez-vous sauvé ou m'auriez-vous laissé mourir ? »

L'autre homme prit le temps de réfléchir attentivement à la question. « Je vous aurais sauvé. » Répondit-il finalement.

Il haussa un sourcil et le regarda avec surprise. « Oh, pourquoi ? Il est pourtant évident que vous ne me faites pas_ confiance_ et, disons-le, nous ne nous entendons pas très bien. Pourtant vous m'auriez tout de même sauvé la vie. Pourquoi cela professeur ? Etes-vous sûr que vous auriez fait ce qu'il fallait ? » Demanda-t-il en provoquant le professeur pour qu'il s'explique.

« Je préfère sauver la vie d'un homme qui ne le mérite pas plutôt que de laisser un homme bon mourir. » Répondit le professeur Snape en regardant Harry sans broncher. Harry lui rendit son regard et acquiesça pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait.

« Exactement. » Harry avait subtilement renversé la situation. Harry connaissait le Professeur Snape, aussi bien que tout le monde pouvait le connaître, et il savait qu'il était essentiellement un homme bon, possédant de terribles talents ! Le problème était que 'Jason' ne connaissait pas du tout le Professeur Snape. Il le laissa donc penser que ses actions le soir de Noël répondait à la question : pourquoi une personne sauverait une autre personne, même si elle ne la connaît pas très bien. Il préféra cette question à l'autre : pourquoi le Professeur Green a-t-il sauvé l'agaçant et revêche Professeur Snape qui favorise sa propre maison. Ainsi, il était parvenu à diminuer légèrement ses soupçons.

Il y eut un court silence. Les deux hommes réfléchissaient aux implications de leur conversation, puis Harry finit son café et utilisa sa baguette pour envoyer la tasse vide sur l'évier où elle serait lavée plus tard.

« S'il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous aujourd'hui professeur -» Commença Harry.

« En fait, il y a.. autre chose que j'aimerais…vous…demander…si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. » Dit le professeur Snape par à coups, essayant de ravaler sa fierté pour la _seconde _fois en une journée. Il ramassa ses notes, le livre d'Harry et se leva. « Voudriez-vous… me montrer… comment jeter le sort que vous avez utilisé pour dissiper la créature ? »

Harry grogna intérieurement._ Oh Seigneur, j'ai déjà passé trois heures avec Snape. Et maintenant il veut passer encore plus de temps avec moi ? Je suis puni, je sais que je le suis. C'est une punition cruelle et peu commune._ De l'extérieur, il paraissait perplexe. « Ca ne me dérangerait pas Professeur, mais je dois vous prévenir que certains des sorts sont vraiment difficiles à faire. Je vous le dis simplement parce que c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, et vous préféreriez peut-être vous exercer le week-end prochain, quand nous aurons plus de temps. »

Le Maître des Potions le regarda avec des yeux froids. « Professeur Green, je suis un sorcier bien entraîné, et j'ai des talents en défense. Nous pouvons voir cela aujourd'hui, si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Très bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela ici. Nous avons besoin de plus de place. Que pensez-vous de ma salle de classe ? » Quand Harry remarqua l'expression de l'autre homme, il leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta, « Et je vous promets que je n'essaierai pas de vous tuer pendant que nous serons là-bas. »

L'autre homme renifla en entendant le sarcasme et se dirigea vers la classe de Défense, laissant Harry derrière, qui dû le rattraper.

* * *

« Salut les gars. Avez-vous une minute à nous consacrer ? » Demanda Ginny à Ron et à Hermione.

« Nous avons toujours du temps pour vous. Entrez. » Hermione ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Ginny et Drago. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de préparer leurs cours du lendemain. En fait, Hermione vérifiait simplement ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Ron, d'un autre côté, avait attendu la fin des vacances pour préparer ses cours et il était maintenant poussé par le temps.

« Ronald Weasley, ne me dis pas que tu fais _encore_ les choses à la dernière minute, » Lui dit Ginny en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Ron ne leva pas la tête mais lui répondit d'un ton énervé. « Si maman, je le fais encore, alors que voulez-vous ? »

Ginny s'assit à côté de son mari sur le canapé et se tourna vers Hermione. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais brisé cette mauvaise habitude depuis le temps. »

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil. « J'ai essayé, _Merlin le sait,_ j'ai essayé. » Elle soupira, exaspérée. Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle leva les bras et secoua la tête. « A chaque fois que je lui fais une suggestion, il me dit de le laisser tranquille parce qu'il travaille mieux quand il est sous pression et que ça a toujours été ainsi. Autrement, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'excuse pour passer, mais vous ne passez pas souvent. »

« Ron, peux-tu venir par ici, s'il te plait ? » Lui demanda Ginny sérieusement.

« Ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard grincheux par-dessus le bureau. Il s'effaça quand il vit l'expression grave sur le visage de sa sœur.

« S'il te plait, Ron. » Le pria-t-elle.

« Euh, oui. Juste une seconde, » Répondit-il. Il mit son matériel d'un côté du bureau ainsi que sa plume et son encre puis s'assit sur le canapé, près de sa femme.

« Que se passe-t-il Ginny ? » Demanda Ron. Il était inquiet par le comportement grave de Ginny.

« Nous voulions partir ce soir, mais…nous avons changé nos projets. » Commença Drago en regardant Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Hermione très inquiète au sujet de ses amis.

« Ce n'est rien de trop mauvais, je crois. » Lui assura Ginny rapidement.

« Non. Vous souvenez-vous que ce matin Albus nous a dit que Jason avait entendu deux hommes dans la pharmacie parler de Severus et de moi ? » Leur demanda Drago, simplement pour remettre les choses dans leur contexte.

« Bien sûr. » Répliqua Ron rapidement.

« Eh bien, après la réunion, Ginny et moi sommes restés pour discuter avec Albus et il était d'accord avec moi : il vaut mieux que nous restions ici, à l'école quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions ce qui se passe et savoir qui est après moi, » Expliqua Drago à son beau-frère et à sa belle-sœur. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis déplacèrent leur regard vers Ginny et Drago.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, mais Hermione finit par s'éclaircir la voix et dit. « Je suis d'accord. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais inquiète que des gens vous recherchent. Je suis contente que vous preniez ces nouvelles sérieusement.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. » Se hâta d'expliquer Drago. « Je suis plus inquiet pour Ginny. » Il regarda sa femme affectueusement..

« Drago… » Commença Ginny avec le ton « Ne sois pas idiot ».

« Non, Ginny. Ecoute. J'ai un joli profil. Je gère de nombreuses compagnies et je suis le directeur d'autres. Donc, je ne suis jamais longtemps au même endroit. Mais si on me cherche vraiment, il n'est pas difficile de me trouver. Je dois être à l'un de ces endroits n'importe quand dans la journée. Si quelque chose m'arrivait et que personne n'est avec Ginny, elle essaierait de me chercher ou elle ferait quelque chose de stupide…et elle finirait par se blesser-ou pire. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Et Ginny travaille avec moi ou avec son père au Ministère, beaucoup de personnes le savent. Ginny ne se déplace pas autant que moi, elle est donc très facile à trouver. Je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal pour m'avoir. » Leur expliqua Drago.

« Merci Drago, » Murmura Ron en regardant Ginny. Elle était sa petite sœur et il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

« Ne dis rien, Ron. Je l'aime aussi. » Il prit la main de sa femme qui était sur sa cuisse et embrassa gentiment le dos de la main.

« Alors, qu'allez-vous faire pendant que vous êtes ici ? Je sais que vous détestez rester assis à ne rien faire, » Leur demanda Hermione, toujours à chercher le côté pratique de toute chose.

« Eh bien, nous sommes venus ici pour vous proposer nos services. Nous allons voir tous les professeurs et nous leur proposons de les aider dans leur cours. Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être vous aider à faire des recherches ou à corriger des copies, des choses comme ça. Nous pensions proposer nos services dans un premier temps à vous, à Severus et à Jason, » Répondit Ginny.

« Eh bien, maintenant que tu en parles, je travaille sur plusieurs choses pour l'université et je vous serai reconnaissante si vous acceptiez de corriger mes copies et peut-être de me remplacer dans quelques-unes de mes classes pour que je puisse terminer les articles de journaux que je suis en train d'écrire. »

« Euh, Hermione, aucun de nous n'a étudié l'arithmomancie, » Lui rappela Drago, les yeux écarquillés. Il espérait éviter d'avoir à donner des cours sur l'un des sujets les plus ennuyeux et les plus difficiles qui puissent exister.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai tout écrit, vous n'aurez donc plus qu'à lire mes notes. C'est facile. »

« Oh, bien. » S'étouffa Drago. Il sourit légèrement et se maudit mentalement d'avoir proposer son aide à Hermione.

« Entre temps, toi et moi allons terminer de préparer tes notes pour demain. » Dit Ginny sévèrement. Elle se leva et tira Ron jusqu'au bureau sur lequel il écrivait avant leur arrivée.

« Wow, tu es d'accord, Ginny ? Merci ! Allons, tu sais que tu es ma sœur préférée, hein ? » Bégaya Ron en se laissant tirer par sa sœur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Idiot, » Marmonna Ginny dans sa barbe.

Drago regarda sa femme et son beau-frère plaisanter. Il remercia Merlin de lui avoir permis de se marier et d'entrer dans une famille si merveilleuse et aimante. A contrecœur, il détacha son regard de sa merveilleuse femme et dit, « Je dois voir Jason, donc je vais y aller. Mais je vous verrai au dîner. »

« A plus tard, chéri. » L'appela Ginny du bureau où elle se tenait à côté de son frère pour l'aider.

« Nous te verrons au dîner, » Lui dit Hermione en le raccompagnant à la porte.

* * *

« Je vous ai _dit _que ce ne serait pas facile, » Lui rappela Harry. Le Professeur Snape ne parvenait pas à lancer le sort de purification compliqué. Le Maître des Potions s'entraînait à jeter ce sort, sous la supervision d'Harry depuis plus de deux heures. Il était de plus en plus énervé et grincheux après chaque échec. « Nous devrions arrêter et reprendre plus tard, quand… » Suggéra Harry, mais se tut quand l'autre homme lui jeta un regard particulièrement venimeux. Il soupira, exaspéré et dit, « Je suggère simplement cela parce qu'utiliser sa magie sans arrêt pendant plusieurs heures sans pause, fatiguerait _n'importe qui._ C'est tout.»

« Je vais bien et peux continuer. Qu'ai-je mal fait ? Je lance les deux sorts mais ils ne fonctionnent pas comme ils le devraient. » Claqua le Professeur Snape en essuyant la sueur de son front.

« D'accord. Les sorts doivent être lancés pratiquement simultanément. L'un directement après l'autre. Ils ne doivent se succéder que d'une seconde. Vous avez vous-même dit, avoir pensé que je n'avais utilisé qu'un seul sort pour faire disparaître la créature, et c'est la manière dont ça doit avoir _l'air._ Vous ne jetez pas votre second sort suffisamment vite. Vous ne pouvez pas donner une seconde d'avance au premier sort parce qu'il n'est pas important. Le second l'est, mais le premier doit servir de guide, ou de point de focalisation.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir jeter les sorts plus rapidement que je ne le fais déjà. Comment puis-je faire une telle chose ? » Lui demanda le Professeur Snape. Il respirait encore bruyamment à cause de l'effort qu'il fournissait depuis quelques heures.

Harry réfléchit à cela. Il était difficile d'expliquer exactement _comment _il faisait quelque chose parce qu'il le faisait, _c'est tout._ C'était un talent de compréhension et il ne pensait pas attentivement à cela.

« D'accord. Je pense que vous visualisez encore ce que vous faites comme deux sorts séparés. Ai-je raison ? »

Le Maître des Potions croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, baguette en main et réfléchit à la question. « Je crois que oui. Mais je lance deux sorts sont séparés, comment peut-on les penser autrement ? »

« Imaginez très clairement dans votre tête ce que vous voulez qu'il se passe, mais au lieu de les visualiser en deux parties distinctes, pensez-y comme un seul mouvement fluide. Un mouvement séparé en deux. Deux parts pour un but. Maintenant une fois que vous aurez récité le premier sort, _ne le _relâchez_ pas, _récitez simplement le second. Quand vous aurez presque terminé, relâchez le premier sort. Une fois cela fait, vous devriez finir l'incantation du second sort, et vous pourrez relâcher le tout. Ca doit être fait très rapidement, il faut donc vous exercer un peu pour avoir le bon timing. »

L'autre homme acquiesça et pensa aux instructions.

« Oh, mais vous divisez votre magie entre les deux sorts. Pensez à eux comme deux parts d'un même…je ne sais pas…mécanisme. » Ajouta Harry. « Si vous pensez à eux comme à un seul sort, votre magie répondra à votre intention et elle divisera votre énergie en deux sorts. »

Le Professeur Snape acquiesça, pour montrer qu'il avait compris les instructions et regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il énervé.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit cela, _avant ?_ Nous sommes ici depuis un certain temps et cette information aurait été très utile plus tôt. » Claqua le Professeur Snape en se déplaçant pour aller au milieu de la pièce et recommencer.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répondit, « J'essaie de vous expliquer cela depuis la dernière heure et demie. Si vous avez choisi de l'ignorer, c'est votre problème. »

L'autre homme leva sa baguette et dit par-dessus son épaule, « Vous n'étiez pas clair jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Peu importe, » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe alors que Snape faisait les mouvements.

Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. « Hé, est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? » Demanda Drago en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Non, » Dit Harry en même temps que le Professeur Snape répondait « Oui ». L'homme le plus âgé regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux noirs mais celui-ci se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et regarda Drago.

« Cherchais-tu le Professeur Snape ? » Demanda Harry poliment.

« En fait, je _te_ cherchais, mais je devais aussi parler à Severus. » Dit-il en s'avancer vers eux. « Je dois avouer qu'avec tout ce que j'ai entendu et vu, je ne pensais pas vous trouver dans la même pièce sans supervision. »

« As-tu une raison d'être ici, Drago, ou cherchais-tu simplement une excuse pour exercer ton esprit juvénile ? »

« Es-tu sûr que je n'interromps rien, Jason ? Vous avez vraiment l'air d'être au milieu de quelque chose, » Observa Drago.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre à la question quI lui était posée, le Professeur Snape s'adressa à Drago, « Le Professeur Green me montre comment lancer le sort utilisé pour dissiper la créature qui m'a attaquée, il y a trois semaines. »

Drago haussa un sourcil et regarda Jason. « Comment ça se passe ? »

Harry jeta un œil à l'autre homme qui croisa simplement les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda avec des yeux noirs et avec agacement. « Ca va. Le professeur à simplement besoin de s'exercer un peu plus. Je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera. »

« Oh, » Dit Drago en observant le Maître des Potions qui avait l'air frustré, « Penses-tu pouvoir me montrer ? »

« Euh, oui. Nous avons besoin d'une demi-journée. Mais nous devrons attendre que tu reviennes nous voir, non ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« En fait, c'est de cela dont je viens vous parler…Albus nous a dit que lorsque nous étions dans la pharmacie hier, tu as entendu dire que Severus et moi étions recherchés, je voulais juste te faire savoir que puisque c'est ainsi, Ginny et moi resterons au château un peu plus longtemps. Albus et moi pensons que ce sera plus prudent. »

« Je suis d'accord, » Dit Harry. « Mais pourquoi vous cherchent-ils tous le deux ? »

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de Severus qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler à Jason de leurs hypothèses. « Euh, nous n'en sommes pas totalement sûr, » Dit Drago vaguement. « En tout cas, » Se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter pour apaiser son embarras, « je voulais te dire que Ginny et moi avons déjà préparé des soirées et toutes sortes de choses qui te concernent. » Sourit Drago.

« Oh, et bien, les cours vont bientôt reprendre et je pense que nous allons -» Commença Harry, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Drago.

« Ouais, ça me fait penser, nous n'aurons pas grand chose à faire pendant que nous sommes là, alors nous proposons de servir d'assistants aux professeurs. Ginny et moi voulions demander à Ron, Hermione, Severus et toi si nous pouvions faire quelque chose pour vous avant de demander aux autres professeurs. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour l'instant, » Répondit le professeur Snape. « Je pourrais te demander de trouver certains ingrédients de temps à autre, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr, » Accepta Drago avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Et toi ? »

Harry réfléchit très attentivement à la proposition de Drago. « En fait, si ça ne te dérange pas, et si ce n'est pas trop de travail pour toi, j'aurais besoin d'une deuxième personne pour mes cours pratiques. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Drago très intéressé.

« Ouais. C'est marrant que tu demandes ça parce que je pensais donner aux élèves un cours de duel. La plupart commence à savoir utiliser les sorts et contre sorts que nous avons étudiés, mais ce serait bien qu'ils aient un nouveau moyen de pratiquer ces sorts. Et avoir une deuxième personne pour les aider et m'aider à corriger leurs erreurs pendant les cours de pratique serait vraiment utile. En général les leçons ne sont pas assez longues pour voir tout le monde et je devrais étendre les cours sur deux heures au lieu d'une seule. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez, Ginny ou toi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pas du tout. En fait, je m'intéresse à la Défense alors je suis volontaire avant que ma femme ne puisse l'être. » Dit Drago avec un réel intérêt.

« La moitié de mes cours sont pratiques. Ne te sens pas obliger de venir à tous. Viens quand tu veux. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup d'autres choses à faire, je serai donc heureux de t'aider avec tous les cours auxquels je pourrais assister. »

« Vraiment ? Alors, viens dans mes quartiers tout à l'heure, et nous verrons les changements nécessaires à apporter au cours que j'avais prévu pour demain. »

« D'accord. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aimerais dire un mot à Severus. »

« Oh, et bien, je vais aller dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je suis affamé. Je vous verrai plus tard, » Et il sortit de la salle.

Drago le regarda partir et se tourna vers le Professeur Snape. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je le lui dise ? Je ne le dis pas en général, mais il est membre de l'Ordre maintenant et il nous a sauvé la peau hier. Non seulement cela, mais en plus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Minerva étaient avec nous alors que nous étions surveillés. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à l'un d'eux ? Si Jason ne nous avait pas prévenu que nous étions observés, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé. »

« Malgré ce que tu dis… cette…information…n'est pas à partager avec légèreté, » Siffla l'homme plus âgé. Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'était suffisamment près pour les entendre et jeta un puissant sort de silence autour de la pièce. « Il_ n'a pas besoin de savoir, _et je ne souhaite pas que tu lui dises. »

« Je sais que nous ne le connaissons pas depuis très longtemps. En fait, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, mais te souviens-tu de ce qu'il a dit pendant cette réunion dans le bureau d'Albus, juste après Noël ? Il a dit que rien n'était 'bon' ou 'mauvais', et que ce n'étaient pas des concepts isolés. Il a aussi dit que parfois les gens bien peuvent faire des choses considérées comme mal et vice versa. Il _comprend_ la nature humaine et la nature du bien et du mal que très peu de personnes comprennent vraiment, Severus. » Argumenta Drago.

« Tu es encore naïf, Drago. Peut-être a-t-il simplement répété ce qu'il avait lu dans un livre. » Railla Severus. Il avait pourtant lui aussi, été affecté par ce qu'Harry avait dit lors de cette réunion. « Peut-être travaille-t-il secrètement afin d'obtenir notre confiance et qu'il a d'obscurs projets. Ce n'est pas aussi tiré par les cheveux que ça en a l'air. Toi et moi avons fait la même chose pendant la guerre, si mes souvenirs sont bons. »

Drago réfléchit aux paroles de son ancien professeur. « Peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. Je suis assez doué pour savoir quand on me ment, Severus, mais il a l'air sincère. »

« La confiance aveugle te fera tuer. » Dit le professeur d'un ton menaçant.

« Je ne fais pas confiance aveuglément. Je n'allais pas tout lui dire. Je voulais simplement lui dire que nous avions été des espions. Je n'aurais rien dit de plus. » Répliqua Drago tout aussi sérieusement.

« Je ne pense pas que soit sage. Nous ne sommes pas certains de ses intentions et… » Commenta le professeur Snape, mais avant de pouvoir poursuivre, Drago avait déjà répondu.

« Nous n'en avons pas nécessairement besoin. Il nous a déjà sauvé la vie au moins une fois, et il s'est presque fait tuer hier à la pharmacie, en aidant son élève. Il a peut-être des secrets, et il a peut-être un passé en dents de scie, Severus, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment en position de le montrer du doigt, si ? Nous sommes considérés comme les deux personnes les moins fiables de la planète, mais toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. »

L'homme le plus âgé pesa ses mots et dit prudemment, « Ce que tu dis peut être vrai, mais une chose ne me semble pas…juste à son sujet. Et je garde ma position. Je ne souhaite pas que tu lui parles de notre ancien…statut…ou même aborde le sujet. »

Drago soupira. « Très bien. Je ne suis pas si borné. Je peux donc admettre que tu as un point. En tout cas, il se fait tard et j'ai faim. » Le professeur Snape enleva son sort et Drago lança la conversation sur un autre sujet. « Donc, tu prends des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? J'ai lu les chapitres de ce livre et je crois que j'étais encore plus confus après avoir fini de le lire qu'avant. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'un sort alors qu'il y en avait deux… »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce avec le livre de Harry et les notes de Severus.

* * *

« Je ne vous ai pas appelé. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Interrogea la silhouette sans forme, derrière l'écran.

« Mon Seigneur, nous avons brisé les sorts entourant le corps et les arrangements sont en train de se faire alors que nous parlons. » Dit l'homme avec excitation. Il était agenouillé devant l'écran.

Son Maître remua et siffla, lui aussi excité. « Excellent. Que le corps soit amené dans cette pièce et je ferais les préparations nécessaires. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur. »

« Il y a une chose que je dois faire avant d'utiliser le corps. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur ? » Interrogea la figure agenouillée.

« Trouvez les traîtres et tuez-les ! Ils _sauront_, et ils risquent de ruiner mes plans. Et cela ne serait pas tolérable, » Dit le Maître sur un ton froid et inébranlable. »

« Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. »

« Et n'échouez pas. » Siffla son Maître.

« Non, mon Seigneur, » Dit l'homme en faisant une révérence avant de quitter la pièce.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 **

La semaine avait été longue pour Drago, et il était content que ce soit vendredi après-midi. Il avait respecté sa parole et avait aidé Harry toute la semaine dans ses leçons pratique. S'il était honnête, Drago devait admettre avoir deux motifs pour vouloir aider Harry. D'abord, il était intéressé par tout ce qui concerne la Défense et était plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Il avait une bonne raison de s'y intéresser : il n'aurait jamais survécu en espionnant le cercle de mangemorts de Voldemort s'il avait été complètement inepte. Et deuxièmement, et peut-être était-ce la raison essentielle, en passant autant de temps à aider Jason, il n'aidait pas Hermione à faire ses recherches pour son article sur les nouveaux développements de l'arithmancie, ce qui, à son avis provoquait des ronflements.

Pour dire la vérité, Drago appréhendait un peu le contact avec les élèves. Sa famille était très connue dans le monde sorcier, pour beaucoup de mauvaises raisons, et même s'il ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, il ne voulait pas que certains élèves posent des problèmes à Jason parce qu'il l'avait choisi en tant qu'assistant. Harry avait passé la journée du lundi à menacer les étudiants de leur donner un devoir écrit supplémentaire dont le sujet serait : pourquoi les commérages ne peuvent-ils pas être tolérés dans une salle de classe ? Et ce, pour que les commérages autour de Drago cessent. Inutile de dire que la perspective de faire des devoirs supplémentaires eut un effet magique sur sa classe presque immédiatement.

Le culot de l'ancien espion et son espièglerie avaient déjà réussi à surmonter l'hostilité de certains élèves. En fait, il appréciait affronter Harry dans son domaine autant que de l'aider dans ses cours. Par exemple, la veille, lui et Harry avaient fait la démonstration d'un duel sorcier. Doués tous les deux, ils s'étaient fatigué assez vite de se lancer de simples sorts et pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, ils avaient incorporé des sorts sauvages et bizarres et avaient fini par se lancer et se défendre avec des charmes chatouilles.

Pourtant dans leur enthousiasme, ils avaient mis trop de puissances dans leurs charmes et avaient ri aux éclats pendant au moins une demi-heure et comme c'était contagieux, tous les élèves avaient ri aussi. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient devenus, à la suite de cela, plus amicaux. Après tout, une personne capable de jeter un charme hautement risible et d'imiter la poule pour déstabiliser son adversaire ne peut pas être si mauvais, si ?

A un autre moment, Harry et Drago se préparaient à montrer aux Sixième Année comment lancer et se défendre contre un sort qui provoque de vilaines brûlures.

« Donc, quand je dis 'go' , M. Malfoy lancera le sort et je me défendrai contre lui. Ca ira très vite, alors regardez attentivement quand je dirai 'go'- hé ! » S'écria Harry quand il vit le sort frôler son bras. « Pourquoi me l'as-tu lancé ? » Demanda-t-il à Drago qui essayait de réprimer un rire. Drago avait profité de la situation pour alléger l'humeur. Harry expliquait ce qui allait se passer depuis plus de quinze minutes et l'ancien espion voyait que le regard des élèves devenait vitreux. Il avait observé Harry en tant que professeur. Il connaissait son sujet, mais il avait tendance à être un peu trop prudent et donc à expliquer les choses une fois de trop. Il avait sauté sur cette occasion en or pour jouer un petit tour à Harry. Il lui avait jeté un sort alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et avait délibérément raté sa cible.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et feignant l'innocence. Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'as dit de faire. »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'essayer de m'avoir pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. » S'écria Harry faussement outragé. Il avait aperçu la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Drago.

« Tu as dit que je devais lancer le sort au moment où dis 'go' et tu as dit 'go'. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais le lancer, alors. »

« Mais tu as dit 'go'. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me jettes le sort à ce moment là »

« Comment suis-je censé savoir ce que tu veux dire ou non ? » S'écria Drago. Il souriait maintenant ouvertement et bougeait ses bras autour de lui avec une exaspération moqueuse.

« _Ils_ savent que je ne voulais pas le dire, il n'y a donc aucune raison que _toi_ tu ne l'aies pas su également. » Lui dit-il en désignant ses élèves. Ceux-ci suivaient l'échange avec beaucoup d'amusement. Certains essayaient même de retenir leurs éclats de rire.

Drago se tourna vers la classe et leur demanda, « Il a dit 'go', vous êtes d'accord ? »

Un élève se porta bravement volontaire « Euh, professeur, je dois avouer que vous l'avez dit. » Tous éclatèrent alors de rire et leur rire résonna dans les murs.

La dernière classe de la journée allait se terminer et il aidait Harry à ranger le matériel.

« As-tu lu le journal ce matin ? » Lui demanda Drago en faisant voltiger un bureau pour le remettre à sa place, de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Non, j'ai manqué le petit déjeuner. » Répondit Harry.

« Apparemment ces moldus qui ont tiré dans la pharmacie samedi dernier ont dit qu'ils avaient été placés sous une sorte de sortilège qui les obligeait à agir. Personne ne leur a effacé la mémoire et maintenant les moldus pensent qu'il s'agit d'une grande blague. Mais le Ministère les surveille de près pour pouvoir effacer leurs souvenirs. Apparemment ils auraient tous été placés dans un 'asile' afin de les protéger et pour que le Ministère puisse les retrouver plus facilement.

« Je pense ça a fait foirer le plan de ceux qui ont fait ça. Est-ce que le Ministère a déjà fait quelque chose à ce sujet ? » Lui demanda Harry en regardant les élèves regagner leurs sièges.

« Eh bien, les représentants du Ministère ont dit qu'ils s'en occupaient mais connaissant Fudge, il a simplement dû mettre le problème sous le tapis en espérant qu'il s'en aille. »

« Ils doivent tout de même se rendre compte que c'est important. Ca fait un petit moment maintenant que des sorciers font des choses comme ça, non ? » Répondit Harry. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il était vraiment inquiet. _Certainement même cette espèce de bac de pâte à cerveau de lard peut voir que s'il ne va pas au bout de cette affaire, elle pourrait vraiment prendre des proportions énormes ! Peut-être que je donne à cet homme trop de crédit. Tout dans le ventre et rien dans la tête, celui-là._

« Le Ministère est aussi ridicule que cela. » Commenta Drago d'un air désinvolte.

« Ouais, ils doivent l'être. Oh, au fait, merci pour ton aide, cette semaine. Les élèves apprennent tellement plus vite quand nous sommes deux pour les aider à comprendre comment utiliser les sorts. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'aime ça et tu m'as réellement rendu un service en me gardant occupé ici. »

Harry se tourna pour renvoyer sa classe. « Bien, comme devoir, je veux que vous écriviez un essai sur les forces et les faiblesses de ce sort. Je veux que vous vous concentriez essentiellement sur la manière dont vous pouvez exploiter ses forces en tant que lanceur du sort, et comment exploiter ses faiblesses en tant que cible du sort. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Profitez bien de votre week-end. »

« Tu donnes souvent ce sujet, non ? » Observa Drago alors que les élèves quittaient la salle.

« Ouais, à chaque fois qu'ils apprennent un nouveau sort. Je pense que s'ils comprennent les forces et les faiblesses de chaque sort alors ils pourront les jeter et s'en protéger avec plus d'efficacité. Eh bien, en tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'on me les a enseignés. » Répondit Harry en rassemblant ses notes. « Alors comment Ginny s'occupe-t-elle ? » Demanda Harry à Drago en sortant de la salle.

* * *

Harry avait passé une grande partie de son temps libre à rechercher des ingrédients qu'il pourrait utiliser pour fabriquer un médicament pour Theresa qui serait totalement efficace, homologue à la potion. Il avait appris que c'était la racine de tonga qui rendait la potion totalement efficace. Il testait donc différents composants chimiques moldus en espérant tomber sur un composant qui aurait des propriétés similaires a la racine de tonga, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent.

Il avait pratiqué d'autres tests ce matin et espérait avoir de meilleurs résultats. Après sa dernière classe de la semaine, il avait donné rendez-vous à Drago pour le voir pendant le week-end afin de préparer leurs prochains cours. Il était ensuite rapidement retourné dans ses quartiers pour vérifier les résultats, mais fut déçu et énervé de s'être à nouveau heurté à un mur de briques.

Une fois qu'il eût vidé le contenu des fioles dans l'évier, il enleva ses lentilles et s'assit sur le bureau de sa salle d'étude, se frotta les yeux de frustration et de fatigue puis prit son collyre. Il portait normalement des lentilles qu'il pouvait mettre pendant plusieurs jours, mais il avait poussé les limites. Il les portait depuis presque une semaine et demi, et maintenant il en subissait les conséquences. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés, son collyre était la seule chose qui le soulageait.

Il avait ressorti tous ses livres de biochimie et de biomédecine d'une malle et les avait mis sur son bureau afin de les avoir à portée de main pendant qu'il travaillait sur le médicament de Theresa. Il soupira bruyamment, en prit un particulièrement volumineux, le posa brutalement sur la table et l'ouvrit au chapitre qu'il espérait utile. _Bien, voyons voir si ça marche._

* * *

Quinze jours plus tard, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Madame Pomfresh avait approché Harry discrètement la veille au soir, et lui avait dit que Theresa avait eu une crise pendant la journée. Elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que les précédentes et elle avait été capable d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant que sa crise ne soit réellement commencée. Elle l'avait informé que Theresa devait retourner voir le médecin pendant le week-end et Harry lui assura qu'il l'accompagnerait à nouveau.

Il était énervé parce que ses recherches et expérimentations qui visaient à résoudre le problème de Theresa se heurtaient à un mur de briques. Il jeta la fiole qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans l'évier et sentit monter une bouffée de satisfaction après cette colère qu'il savait pourtant être puérile. Il avait regardé dans tous ses livres et ils s'étaient tous montrés inutiles. _Peut-être ai-je trop l'habitude de penser comme un moldu. Peut-être devrais-je chercher un ingrédient de potion qui pourrait être utilisé à la place de la racine de tonga. Hmm… peut-être aurais-je dû y penser d'abord_. Il se réprimanda silencieusement, enleva sa robe de professeur et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque

Une nouvelle assistante le salua et lui désigna l'endroit où étaient rangés les livres de potions. Malgré ses protestations- il savait déjà comment se servir de la bibliothèque- elle lui expliqua comment se servir du catalogue, retirer les livres et souligna certaines règles.

« Le sort 'accio' ne doit s'employer qu'en dehors de la bibliothèque. Il ne faut sous aucun prétexte l'employer à l'intérieur. Ce serait trop dangereux. »

« Je peux imaginer. » Harry acquiesça en essayant de ne pas rire : il imaginait les élèves frappés à la tête par des livres volants.

Elle retourna ensuite à son bureau et il put travailler tranquille. Il trouva une grande table dans la section des potions et commença à lire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un professeur aussi gentil que _toi_ fait dans un lieu comme _celui_-_ci_ ? » Le questionna Drago implacablement quelques temps plus tard. Le professeur Snape et lui l'avaient trouvé enterré sous une pile de volumineux livres et absorbé par trois livres à la fois. L'intrusion soudaine de Drago surpris Harry : il leva rapidement la tête et prit automatiquement sa baguette. Il se détendit visiblement quand il réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

« Bon sang ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » S'écria Harry.

« Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce qu'un professeur aussi gentil que _toi_ fait dans un lieu comme _celui-ci_ ? »

« Quoi, tu veux dire une bibliothèque ? Où vont les professeurs quand ils veulent augmenter leurs connaissances pour répondre aux questions que posent leurs élèves et mériter leur salaire ? _Ce genre_ de lieu ? » Répliqua Harry pour plaisanter. Il frotta ses yeux fatigués et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour concentrer à nouveau son attention.

« Ouais. Certains des pires jours de ma vie se sont déroulés à la bibliothèque. Rien de bien ne peut venir d'endroit comme celui-là. Ils encouragent les mauvaises habitudes, » Observa Drago sagement. « Mais maintenant que nous t'avons trouvé, nous avons un message pour toi. »

« Un message ? De qui ?»

« Notre très estimé directeur aimerait t'inviter à un…rassemblement demain soir dans son bureau. Il y a certaines choses dont il nous faut discuter. » Drago regarda Harry d'un air entendu, en lui donnant le message. Harry, de son côté, sembla confus et énervé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je ne peux sacrément pas bouger de cet endroit sans devoir par la suite subir un interrogatoire._

« Quelles _choses_ ? Qu'ai-je fait _cette_ fois ? » Demanda Harry en fermant brutalement le livre et en levant les bras au ciel.

« Sshht ! » La jeune bibliothécaire les réprimanda de son bureau.

Le professeur Snape haussa un sourcil face à la colère d'Harry. « _Avez_-vous fait quelque chose ? Si vous n'avez rien fait, alors il n'est pas nécessaire de vous sentir concerné. » Observa-t-il avec un air méprisant.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux noirs, mais ce dernier ne sembla absolument pas affecté. « Peu importe ce que j'ai fait ou non, à chaque fois que je fais un mouvement, on me demande des comptes, _comme vous le savez_. » Le regard d'Harry parlait pour lui. Bien sûr le professeur le plus âgé le savait puisque c'était _lui_ qui posait la plupart des questions à Harry dans le bureau du directeur en essayant de prouver qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance et qu'il devait être renvoyé de l'école.

« Ces _choses_ ne peuvent pas être discutées…ici, » Lui signala le professeur Snape en faisant discrètement le tour de la bibliothèque des yeux.

Harry comprit immédiatement. Albus réunissait l'Ordre. « Bien sûr. » Il acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris et essaya d'étouffer un bâillement, mais échoua lamentablement. « Excusez-moi. Il doit être plus tard que je ne le pensais. »

« Je dirai que la bibliothécaire mis à part, nous sommes seuls ici. Nous t'avons cherché dans tes appartements mais comme tu n'y étais pas, nous voulions te voir demain pour te parler. C'est par hasard que nous t'avons trouvé ici. Severus voulait regarder rapidement quelque chose pour ses cours, nous sommes donc venus. » Lui expliqua Drago alors que le professeur Snape regardait les étagères.

« En parlant de cela, que _fais_-tu ici ? » Lui demanda Drago en se rapprochant pour mieux voir les livres.

« Je fais simplement…des recherches. » Répondit Harry en se levant. Il ferma les livres qui étaient ouverts devant lui et marqua attentivement le nom des livres et les pages dans un carnet qu'il avait apporté avec lui. « Mais je vais arrêter pour ce soir. Il se fait tard et je crois que je ne peux plus rien lire de toute façon. »

« Euh, corrige-moi si je me trompe, et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que je marche les yeux fermés depuis trois semaines, mais tu enseignes la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, non ? » S'enquit Drago. Il s'était assis sur le bureau pendant qu'Harry rangeait et feuilletait un livre.

« A ton avis, tu m'aidais à faire quoi ces trois dernières semaines ? » Répondit Harry d'un air narquois.

« Je voulais simplement vérifier, à cause de tout cela, » Drago s'arrêta et fit un geste qui désignait les livres étalés devant lui. « Ce sont des livres sur les _potions_. Et ils ne semblent pas parler de potions défensives. Tu dois réellement t'intéresser au sujet pour en lire autant. »

Snape arrêta de regarder les livres sur les étagères et retourna son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient à côté de lui. « Peut-être avez-vous le livre que je recherche. » Il s'approcha de la pile de livres devant Harry et les regarda. « Ah, oui. C'est celui-ci. Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant le livre.

« Oui, de toute façon, j'ai terminé. » Lui dit Harry en essayant de rassembler ses notes et griffonna quelques mots de dernières minutes.

« Je suis moi aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi vous lisez autant de choses sur ce sujet, » Remarqua le professeur Snape sur le ton de la conversation tout en regardant le livre qu'il avait prit de la pile.

« L'êtes-vous ? » Dit Harry en rangeant les livres sur les étagères appropriées.

Cette réflexion lui valut le regard surpris de Drago et du professeur Snape.

« Bien sûr, ça vous regarde. » Remarqua le professeur Snape après un court silence en continuant calmement à regarder le livre.

Harry soupira. Il retourna vers la table et prit une autre pile de livre dans ses bras pour les ranger. « Ecoute, pour répondre à ta question Drago, oui, les potions _sont_ une sorte de divertissement. J'aime beaucoup les potions, ce qui n'est pas trop difficile à croire. Si tu t'en rappelles, je suis pharmacologue, ce qui est en quelque sorte, l'équivalent d'un Maître des potions. Mais je ne lis pas cela pour mon plaisir. Je cherche quelque chose.

« L'as-tu trouvé ? » Lui demanda Drago en prenant quelques livres pour les ranger.

« Non. »

Le seul son entendu pendant quelques minutes fut le bruit des livres rangés sur les étagères et celui des pages tournées. Le silence fut brisé par le Maître des Potions. « Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme plus âgé. « Excusez-moi ? »

« Je vous demandais simplement ce que vous cherchiez. Après tout, je _suis_ un Maître des potions, je serai peut-être capable de vous orienter vers des livres plus utiles. »

Harry plissa les paupières, suspicieux. Il réfléchissait à sa proposition innocente.

« Que savez-vous sur les racines de tonga ? » Demanda Harry au professeur.

« C'est un ingrédient généralement utilisé dans les états à la fois solide et liquide. Je ne peux pas vous donner de réponse plus précise à moins que vous ne me donniez plus de renseignements. »

Harry réfléchit aux renseignements qu'il voulait vraiment donner à l'autre homme sur la maladie de Theresa. « Savez-vous que Theresa Chan est épileptique ? » Demanda-t-il en hésitant. Il décida de voir ce qu'il savait avant de lui en dire plus.

« Oui. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre la potion utilisée pour contrôler cette maladie et que vous lui aviez fourni des médicaments moldus. »

« Eh bien, c'est quelque chose comme ça, oui. Theresa est allergique à la racine de tonga. Pompom m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ou vu de personnes qui y étaient allergiques. De toute façon, j'ai pensé que s'il y avait des cas documentés sur cette allergie, ils citeraient peut-être une potion que ces personnes pourraient prendre. Mais il n'y a aucun cas documenté, alors je me retrouve seul. Quand vous m'avez surpris tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de chercher un ingrédient qui pourrait avoir des propriétés semblables à celle de la racine de tonga et que je pourrai substituer à celle-ci….Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

Drago s'était arrêté et s'était appuyé contre une étagère pour écouter la conversation. « Ne le prends pas mal, mais… Pourquoi fais-tu tout ceci pour Theresa ? » Drago _se_ hâta de poursuivre avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. « Je ne dis pas que tu ne _devrais_ _pas_, mais écoute et laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu as dit toi-même que tu n'as pas trouvé de cas documenté semblable à celui de Theresa et qu'il est difficile de penser à un moyen de contourner son allergie. Hermione nous a tout expliqué à Ginny et à moi dimanche dernier. Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a maintenant des médicaments moldus qui sont presque aussi efficaces que la potion. Beaucoup de moldus vivent avec une telle maladie et ils vont bien du moment qu'ils prennent leurs médicaments préventifs. Ils vont bien et elle ira bien. Alors…pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps à faire cela ? » Lui demanda t-il en désignant le bureau d'Harry et les livres sur les étagères.

Harry ne dit rien. Il prit les derniers livres et les rangea. « Est-ce que le professeur Snape t'a demandé de me poser cette question ou est-ce la tienne ? »

« Severus n'a rien à voir avec cette question. C'est ma propre curiosité qui parle. »

« Alors où veux-tu en venir avec ta question ? Ou dois-je le deviner ? » Demanda-t-il doucement sans regarder aucun des deux hommes.

« Eh bien, tu ne fais cela que pour une élève. Je suis certain que les élèves ont également leurs propres problèmes… »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à Drago. « Et ? »

« Pour moi, et garde en tête que je ne suis qu'un simple observateur, on dirait que tu montres…plus d'attention envers une élève. » Dit Drago franchement.

« C'est cela ? » Lui demanda Harry calmement.

« C'est simplement…Je vois bien que c'est une jolie jeune fille et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle semble _t'apprécier_. Dis-le-moi simplement, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Dit Drago sans mauvaise intention. « Euh, ignore Severus pendant une minute. Je suis sûr que se boucher les oreilles pendant une minute ne le dérangera pas. »

Severus renifla et resta concentré sur son livre.

« Ma relation avec Theresa est strictement professionnelle. »

Drago avait l'air d'avoir du mal à le croire.

« Très bien, » Commença Harry. « Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle était au milieu d'une …crise. Avez-vous déjà vu une personne en pleine convulsion ? »

Drago secoua la tête, mais le Maître des potions ne répondit pas.

« Elle était en train de se blesser. Elle se frappait la tête par terre et elle se mordait la langue. Je voulais l'aider mais je n'ai rien pu faire avant qu'elle ne se soit calmée. Et alors, elle était couverte de bleus et elle était en sang. Ca avait l'air horrible…Je ne souhaite de vivre cela à personne, et encore moins à une jeune fille seule. Il existe une potion qui pourrait _contrôler_ _entièrement_ cette maladie et empêcher d'autres crises. Et après avoir vu ce que j'ai vu, je ne veux pas que Theresa ou qu'une autre personne manque l'opportunité d'être complètement guéri si c'est possible. Je ne crois pas une seconde que Theresa soit la seule personne à souffrir de ce problème. Je parie que d'autres ont le même problème mais ne disent rien. »

« Je comprends, mais penses-y une seconde. Dans l'ensemble, c'est une chose insignifiante. Pourquoi perdre du sommeil à cause de cela ? Je ne suggère rien. Je suis simplement curieux. » Lui demanda Drago prudemment.

« Tout ce que nous faisons n'a pas pour but de bouleverser le monde, si ? Toutes les grandes choses ont commencé par de petites, et pour moi, du moins, elles comptent. Dans tous les cas, _j'aime_ faire des choses comme celles-ci. Quand j'étais à l'université, j'appartenais à un groupe de recherches et nous faisions des expérimentations et des recherches pour trouver un moyen d'aider les gens qui ne pouvaient pas avoir les médicaments nécessaires. »

Severus leva les yeux de son livre, une expression curieuse sur le visage.

« De plus, Pompom m'a fait savoir que la nuit dernière Theresa a eu une autre crise. Elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise que les autres et elle a pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Je retourne avec elle voir le médecin moldu ce week-end. Elle ne prend ces médicaments qu'à titre expérimental, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la posologie qui lui convient…_si_ on la trouve un jour. Tout le monde ne peut pas bénéficier de médicaments préventifs. » Dit Harry.

Drago regarda Harry quelques instants puis prit d'autres livres pour les ranger. « Je suis désolé d'avoir suggéré quelque chose d'incorrect. Je suis déjà volontaire pour t'assister dans tes cours, donc si je peux t'aider, je le ferai. Même si ça signifie passer du temps dans une…bibliothèque. » Finit-il. Il grimaça d'un dégoût feint à la pensée de passer autant de temps dans une bibliothèque.

« Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« Ce n'est rien. Je le veux. De plus, je t'ai déjà que je devais rester occupé pendant que je suis au château, suffisamment occupé pour ne pas avoir le temps d'aider Hermione dans ses recherches d'arithmancie. » Dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur Snape choisit ce moment pour les interrompre. « Il existe…une organisation…clandestine qui développe des potions expérimentales, un peu dans le même genre, j'imagine, que votre groupe de recherches à l'université. Je les contacterai pour voir s'ils peuvent apporter un peu de lumière sur le sujet. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce groupe. » Observa Drago.

Severus renifla. « C'est pourquoi il s'agit d'un groupe _clandestin_. »

Harry s'arrêta quand le Maître des Potions mentionna l'organisation secrète. « Quels genres de choses font-ils ? »

« Ils font essentiellement de la recherche et des expériences, mais, certaines de leurs méthodes n'ont pas été…'approuvées' par le Ministère et c'est la raison pour laquelle ça reste un groupe clandestin. »

« Comment avez-vous rencontré ce groupe ? En faisiez-vous parti ? » Lui demanda Harry, réellement intéressé.

« J'en ai fait parti pendant un temps. » Dit Severus en remuant comme s'il était mal à l'aise. « Je n'ai plus le temps pour cela. Mais je suis resté en contact avec certains membres. Leurs recherches sont très utiles. »

« Ca en a l'air. » Harry était de son avis.

« D'après ce que j'en sais, » Dit le professeur Snape, en ramenant leur conversation sur le sujet, « la racine de tonga a des propriétés uniques. Comme je le disais, elles sont couramment utilisées comme ingrédients dans les potions, parce qu'elles ont de nombreuses propriétés. Ce sont les interactions entre toutes ces propriétés qui la rendent si unique… Laissez-moi y réfléchir. » Snape paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant au problème. Si la vérité devait être connue, il réfléchissait à la conversation que Drago et Harry venaient d'avoir.

_Pourquoi fait-il autant de choses pour une seule personne ? Pourquoi fait-il réellement cela ?_ Il avait vu Harry et Theresa ensemble plusieurs fois et il n'avait jamais observé de conduite incorrecte ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Il avait lui-même passé de nombreuses soirées en compagnie de Theresa pour ses cours de soutien et il n'avait pu observer chez elle rien d'autre que de la timidité et une grande volonté d'apprendre et de réussir. De son côté, il était sûr que s'il avait trouvé Theresa en pleine crise, il l'aurait aidé à trouver la meilleure potion…ou le meilleur médicament…utilisable pour soigner sa maladie, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait cherché à développer une nouvelle potion pour elle alors qu'elle pouvait prendre un médicament moldu.

Il devait cependant admettre que sa curiosité professionnelle avait été piquée, et il était maintenant vraiment curieux de savoir s'il existait un ingrédient qui _pourrait_ se substituer à la racine de tonga. Il était si profondément encré dans ses pensées que Drago dut frapper des mains plusieurs fois devant lui pour attirer son attention : s'il avait fini de lire, alors, ils pouvaient aller se coucher.

Harry leur souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoignit ses quartiers. _Est_-_ce que j'entends des voix ou Snape m'a-t-il proposé de faire quelque chose d'utile ? Peut-être se sent-il professionnellement insulté parce que je fais des recherches dans son domaine_. Harry leva les yeux au ciel à la puérilité d'une telle implication et rit à l'idée que le formidable Maître des potions puisse se mettre en colère pour une chose aussi insignifiante.

* * *

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle le jour suivant à l'heure du petit déjeuner et trouva un grand nombre de journalistes et divers représentants du Ministère dispersés dans la Salle. Les autres professeurs lui lancèrent des coups d'œil furtifs et beaucoup d'élèves le regardaient du coin de l'œil. Les élèves déjeunaient tard les week-ends et seulement la moitié d'entre eux étaient présents. Il s'installa à son siège habituel et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione et leur demanda ce qui se passait.

« Jason, tu ne devrais pas être ici pour l'instant…mais je veux que tu saches que ni Ron ni moi ne croyons un seul mot de cela. » Lui dit Hermione en murmurant.

Harry était perplexe. « Ne pas croire un mot de _quoi_ ? » Lui demanda-t-il en prenant le journal et en regardant la première page. Hermione le lui prit des mains et l'ouvrit à la page trois.

« Qu'est-ce -»Commença-t-il à demander. Mais Hermione l'interrompit en jetant un regard rapide vers les journalistes.

« Lis ça. »

La page trois de La Gazette du Sorcier était intitulée, 'Quelle éducation Poudlard offre-t-elle ?' Harry serra les dents en lisant l'histoire. L'article racontait qu'il avait abusé de sa position de professeur à Poudlard pour séduire Theresa Chan, une jeune fille de seulement quatorze ans. L'article signalait qu'il s'était présenté pour le poste sans référence et que le directeur lui avait accordé, malgré cela, sa confiance.

« Aucun d'eux ne sait qui tu es. Ils n'ont qu'un nom, pas de photo. Tu es nouveau par ici alors peu de personnes sont capables de t'identifier. » Murmura Hermione instamment. « Donc, n'attire pas l'attention sur toi. »

« Hermione, tous les élèves et les professeurs dans la _pièce_ sont capables de m'identifier. Qui a écrit ce tissu de mensonge ? » Lui demanda Harry d'un ton glacial.

« Mais personne ne t'a désigné. Regarde. » Remarqua Ron. Il avait raison. En fait, on aurait dit que les gens essayaient de ne pas le regarder du tout, par peur qu'on l'identifie accidentellement.

« Je voudrais que vous alliez tous à l'arrière de la salle, dans le corridor. Nous vous rejoindrons dans peu de temps. » Demanda Albus aux journalistes d'une voix forte en se levant de son siège. « J'ai peur de devoir insister. »

« Nous avons le droit de savoir qui il est ! » Cria un journaliste.

« Vous le rencontrerez dans peu de temps. Maintenant laissez mes élèves et mon personnel terminer leur petit déjeuner. » Les ordonna le directeur. Il avait légèrement monté la voix. La plupart des journalistes avaient baissé leur caméra et leurs plumes. Ils commençaient à sortir.

« Je n'y crois pas. » Marmonna Harry avec colère. « Ce sont des balivernes. Est-ce qu'on exige que les journalistes soient des connards sans principe qui ne diraient pas la vérité même si on leur mettait sous les yeux pour entrer à la Gazette du Sorcier ?» Demanda Harry, les dents serrées. Un éclat de magie surgit en réponse à sa colère, et le journal dans sa main, se mit à fumer. Il le remarqua rapidement et mit sa serviette dessus pour l'éteindre.

Ses précédentes expériences avec les journalistes avaient cimenté son dédain envers toutes les personnes travaillant dans cette profession. Il n'avait pas rencontré un seul journaliste qu'il appréciait et il devait se retenir pour ne pas jeter des sorts sur ceux présents dans la pièce.

La seule chose qui le retint fut le souvenir de Greg. A chaque fois qu'il était en colère, il lui disait :

_« Se mettre en colère ne résout rien. »_

La mâchoire de Harry devenait douloureuse à force de se serrer et de se desserrer. _Ca ne résout peut-être rien mais je me sentirais bien mieux._

« Albus leur a déjà dit qu'on en discuterait après le petit déjeuner. Nous sommes trop nombreux pour discuter de cela dans son bureau, nous irons dans la salle de classe de Minerva. » L'informa Hermione.

« Tout cela est vraiment très bien, mais je ne suis pas le seul affecté, regardez. » Dit-il en montrant de la tête Theresa assise en bout de table. Elle semblait malheureuse et essayait désespérément de se débarrasser de trois journalistes qui lui tournaient autour.

« Oh » Marmonna Ron, « Eh bien, ils -»

« LE PROFESSEUR GREEN SE TROUVE A COTE DE LA BRUNETTE ET DU ROUX ! » Cria un élève qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Le silence emplit la salle pendant au moins dix bonnes secondes avant que les journalistes ne se tournent vers la grande table et se mettent en ligne devant Harry. Tous parlaient en même temps. Harry, de son côté, s'éloigna de la table, sortit sa baguette et créa un cercle de feu autour de lui : personne n'était assez courageux pour le franchir.

« Il va mettre le feu à la salle ! » Cria un journaliste. Il avait l'air inquiet.

« En fait, non. » Dit tranquillement le professeur Snape à Drago qui était assis à côté de lui. « Ce n'est qu'une chaleur et un feu illusoire. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Lui demanda Drago en lui jetant un regard curieux.

« Je lui ai demandé de me montrer comment jeter les sorts qu'il a utilisés pour faire disparaître la créature de l'ombre, et celui-ci est l'un des sorts utilisés. Le feu est normalement de couleur orangée or ici, il est davantage rouge. Et tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a pas de fumée s'élevant au-dessus des flammes. »

« Oui, je le vois maintenant. Dis-moi, es-tu parvenu à lancer ce sort ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était très difficile à réaliser. »

« J'ai progressé… » Grommela le Maître des potions, sans regarder Drago. Les deux hommes tournèrent à nouveau leur attention vers l'autre bout de la table où quelques journalistes essayaient de se rapprocher du feu qui entourait Harry. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent bouger, Albus se leva de son siège.

« STOP ! » Le directeur levait rarement la voix et quand il le faisait, tout le monde savait que sa patience avait atteint ses limites et qu'il valait mieux faire exactement ce qu'il voulait. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Albus qui ne ressemblait plus du tout au directeur plaisant et sage. Il avait l'air d'un sorcier très en colère.

« Merci. En dépit de mes efforts, il nous faut apparemment régler cela maintenant. Les enfants, prenez votre temps pour déjeuner, » Leur ordonna-t-il. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et mangèrent, ou du moins, essayèrent. Ce qui se passait dans la salle était bien plus intéressant que la nourriture qu'il y avait dans leur assiette.

Il tourna son regard vers les journalistes et remarqua, « Quand je vous ai laissés dans la salle de classe de Minerva ce matin avec la promesse de répondre à toutes vos questions, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi mal-élevés, que vous interrompiez notre petit déjeuner et qui vous harceliez un de mes professeurs et un de mes élèves. » Des journalistes remuèrent mal à l'aise après avoir entendu la réprimande du directeur et baissèrent les yeux d'un air coupable. « Il y a une porte sur votre droite. Vous attendrez gentiment dans la première salle sur la droite dans le couloir. » Les journalistes obéirent silencieusement à l'ordre d'Albus. Chacun d'eux regarda Harry qui était toujours en sécurité dans son cercle de feu.

« J'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à eux, vous aussi, » Albus s'adressait au frère de Theresa, Duncan et à sa fiancée Sarah, qui étaient arrivés à l'école avec les journalistes.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur, » Acquiesça Duncan poliment. « Theresa ! Viens ! » Il appela sa sœur.

« Non, il n'est pas nécessaire que Theresa vous accompagne. » Le réprimanda Albus avec fermeté, en regardant son élève.

« Mais, Monsieur, je _veux_ y aller, » Dit-elle en se levant et en regardant le directeur en faisant preuve d'assurance.

Albus cligna des yeux. Il était surpris. « Vous n'avez aucune raison d'y assister, mon enfant. J'ai peur de devoir insister pour que vous restiez ici. On s'occupe de tout. »

« Non Monsieur. Je veux être présente. Le professeur Green n'a rien fait. IL N'A RIEN FAIT ! Je veux être sûre _qu'ils_ le sachent. » Cria Theresa en regardant dans la direction dans laquelle se trouvaient les journalistes, ils étaient encore dans la salle, et vers son frère et sa fiancée. Theresa était en temps normal une jeune fille très timide et détestait attirer l'attention sur elle, mais elle avait trouvé de l'assurance et du courage. Le professeur Green lui avait apporté un soutien inébranlable, en tant que professeur et en tant qu'ami depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans ce couloir. Il avait été la première personne à reconnaître sa maladie pour ce qu'elle était et la première personne à lui offrir l'espoir d'une thérapie ou d'un soulagement médical. Et elle ne pouvait pas oublier la manière dont il s'était occupé d'elle à la pharmacie au détriment de sa propre sécurité.

Elle ne serait jamais capable de le remercier correctement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais elle pouvait certainement faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que tout le monde sache que son professeur préféré n'aurait jamais, jamais, fait une chose aussi méprisable que ce dont la Gazette du Sorcier l'accuse.

Les journalistes avaient finalement quitté la Salle et Harry avait terminé son sort.

« Nous pouvons régler cela sans vous Theresa. J'insiste pour que vous fassiez ce qu'Albus a suggéré. » Lui dit Harry calmement. Theresa acquiesça puis se rassit avec colère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Professeurs Green, Snape, MacGonagall, Weasley, Weasley…M. et Mme Malfoy. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait. » Albus les invita à le suivre en dehors de la salle. Le bout de la table vers lequel s'asseyait en général Harry était prés de la porte que les journalistes, le frère de Thérésa et sa fiancée venaient de franchir. Ce qui voulait dire que le professeur Snape et Drago, qui étaient assis à l'autre bout, terminaient la file quand ils suivirent Albus.

Aussi rapide qu'un chat et désespérée de ne pouvoir venir en aide à son professeur favori, Theresa sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers Drago pour lui parler.

« M. Malfoy. M. Malfoy. Monsieur. » Dit-elle à voix haute.

Drago se retourna dés qu'il entendit son nom. Le professeur Snape fit de même.

« Vas-y. Dis-leur que j'arrive là dans une seconde, d'accord ? »

Le professeur de potions regarda attentivement Theresa, hocha simplement la tête, tourna les talons et accéléra le pas pour rattraper les autres qui sortaient de la salle.

« Je dois vous parler, Monsieur. » Lui dit Theresa avec urgence.

Drago fit le tour de la pièce des yeux, la tira dans un coin tranquille, à la table des professeurs et attendit qu'elle commence.

« Monsieur, vous êtes un ami du professeur Green, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, vous vous entendez bien en classe… » Commença Theresa.

« Oui, je le suis. »

« Bien. Monsieur, le professeur n'a pas fait toutes ces choses qu'ils disent qu'il a fait. Je le jure. Je -»

« Tout va bien. » L'interrompit Drago doucement. « Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait fait toutes ces choses. »

« …Mais ce que l'on dit n'a pas d'importance parce que les journalistes ne croiront que ce qu'ils veulent croire. Ils ne s'en soucient pas. » Theresa s'arrêta et reprit amèrement. « Je leur ai dit toute la matinée que cette histoire n'était pas vraie, mais ils continuaient à sourire en me tapotant la tête. Ils disaient qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que j'essaie de le défendre et qu'il dirait probablement la même chose pour me protéger…Ils ont déjà décidé de ce qu'ils vont écrire. Ils sont simplement ici pour prendre des photos pour le déshonorer. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas bon, » Marmonna Drago en réfléchissant.

« Monsieur, le père de ma meilleure amie travaille au Département de l'Education au Ministère. Je sais que l'on est samedi, mais elle pourrait peut-être lui demander de venir avec quelques personnes travaillant avec lui pour assister à la réunion. Ils traiteront cette affaire comme un interrogatoire officiel et s'ils pensent que les journalistes n'interrogent pas le professeur Green correctement, ils le feront eux-même en utilisant du veritaserum pour être certain que les réponses soient vraies. »

Drago la regarda. « Je vois pourquoi vous êtes à Serdaigle, mais vous ne feriez pas non plus une mauvaise Serpentard. Vous pensez à cela depuis combien de temps ? »

Theresa rougit sous les compliments. « Ma meilleure amie est abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier et elle m'a montré l'histoire dés que je me suis levée. Nous en avons discuté quand elle a mentionné que son père ferait certainement sa propre inspection dès lundi matin. »

Drago y réfléchit. « C'est une idée réalisable…et c'est la seule que nous ayons. Attends une minute, le professeur Snape objectera certainement sur l'utilisation du veritaserum. Il parlera probablement de courtoisie professionnelle. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord ? Attendez-moi ici, j'en ai pour une minute. »

« Euh, monsieur, le professeur Green et le professeur Snape…ne s'aiment pas beaucoup… » Expliqua Theresa avant que Drago ne parte.

« Je sais. Mais cette fois c'est différent. Ils ont attaqué le professeur Green en tant que professeur de Poudlard, et quand ça arrive, tout le personnel se rapproche et s'occupe les uns des autres. Je reviens. »

* * *

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy devait s'occuper de quelque chose. Il a demandé à ce qu'on l'attende avant de commencer la réunion. » Informa le professeur Snape poliment en entrant dans la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Albus et le professeur Snape échangèrent un regard entendu puis Albus acquiesça.

« Comment osez-vous toucher ma sœur, espèce de -» Commença Duncan violemment.

« NOUS ATTENDRONS ! » L'interrompit le directeur d'une voix forte. « Que Monsieur Malfoy nous rejoigne et que nous puissions commencer la réunion. » Albus termina plus doucement. Son ton n'admettait aucune discussion, « Si vous ne pouvez pas tenir votre langue, vous pouvez partir. »

Duncan se tut mais regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs. Celui-ci défia son regard coléreux avec le sien. Aucun des deux hommes ne détourna le regard et une éternité sembla s'être écoulée avant que Duncan ne tourne les yeux en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur.

« Sommes-nous les seuls à nous rendre compte du caractère absolument ridicule de cette histoire ? Cet homme est _gay_. Il ne ferait pas ça avec une jeune fille. » Murmura Ron à sa femme.

« Ron ! Shhut. On peut t'entendre, » Le réprimanda Hermione en regardant Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle remercia sa chance que son mari, Severus et elle soient les seuls de ce côté de la pièce.

« Mais pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? L'affaire serait éclaircie en deux secondes. » Expliqua Ron.

« Peut-être que cette information est d'ordre privé et qu'il ne désire pas la partager avec les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier, » Murmura le professeur Snape. Il était près d'eux quand Ron avait laissé échapper l'information. Il s'était ensuite rapproché pour leur parler.

« Tu as de la chance que nous soyons seuls par ici, ou ton commentaire aurait pu être entendu par d'autres personnes que moi. »

« Oups. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû dire quoi que ce soit. Euh, ne dis rien à Jason, d'accord ? Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien tous les deux mais ce n'était pas à moi de le dire et je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse m'entendre. »

« Parfois tu ne réfléchis pas du tout, hein ? » Murmura Hermione avec colère.

« J'étais simplement curieux et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'essayait pas de laver son nom. » Rougit Ron en regardant l'autre homme avec curiosité. « Tu n'as pas l'air surpris par ces nouvelles. »

« Le devrais-je ? Son orientation sexuelle est son problème, non ? »

« Ah, euh, oui, bien sûr. »

« Hé, est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Hermione doucement en regardant Harry qui était appuyé contre le mur. Il semblait avoir des problèmes pour respirer. « Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien, si ? » Remarqua-t-elle en regardant Harry attentivement. Il se redressa et passa rapidement devant eux pour sortir.

Tous les journalistes présents protestèrent immédiatement. Certains voulurent même le suivre, mais Ron et Hermione se dressèrent devant eux pour bloquer l'accès. « Nous allons le chercher. » Ils leur proposèrent rapidement de prendre la situation en main.

« Merci. Personne d'autre ne quittera cette pièce. » Dit Albus froidement. Il était bien connu qu'Albus était le seul sorcier que craignait Vous Savez Qui et personne ne voulait le mettre suffisamment en colère pour découvrir pourquoi. Personne ne se dirigea donc vers la porte, mais le professeur Snape se tint devant, baguette en main, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression menaçante sur le visage.

Ron et Hermione trouvèrent Harry juste derrière la porte, pale, tremblant et haletant.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Hermione lui posa la question mais la réponse était évidente.

« Ouais. » Haleta-t-il. « Je …n'aime…simplement…pas être…entouré par trop de monde.Ca me…rend …très anxieux. » Répondit Harry entre deux souffles. La simple pensée d'être au milieu des journalistes lui avait déclenché une crise. _Rien de cela n'est jamais arrivé quand j'étais entouré par un groupe de mangemorts, mais dés qu'il s'agit d'un groupe de personnes qui désire me parler, je ne peux plus respirer…. Oh mon vieux, j'ai de sérieux problèmes. Tony a raison, j'ai vraiment besoin que l'on examine ma tête._

Hermione le regarda habilement se concentrer sur sa respiration.

« Il ira bien, Ron. » Dit Hermione à son mari en transformant son mouchoir en sac en papier pour Harry. « J'ai lu des petites choses sur la psychologie moldue et les moldus appellent cela de l'agoraphobie, de l'angoisse sociale ou encore de la phobie sociale. »

« Alors lequel est-ce ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Je pense que c'est un peu des trois, vraiment. » Commenta Harry calmement en se concentrant pour respirer dans le sac et se calmer.

« Ils décrivent tous la même condition. » Ajouta Hermione en regardant Harry attentivement.

« Euh… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'as-tu fait-tu avec ce sac ? » Demanda Ron à sa femme. Il fronçait le front tant il était confus.

« Quand les moldus ont des crises de panique, ils se sentent tremblants et ils se mettent à haleter. Ils n'expirent pas complètement avant d'inspirer et quand ils inspirent, ils essayent d'inspirer trop profondément, donc à la fin, ils ont le souffle coupé. On leur fait souvent respirer dans un sac en papier pour qu'ils puissent respirer le dioxyde de carbone qu'ils gardent en expirant. Ca a un effet calmant. Regarde ? » Expliqua-t-elle à son mari. Harry avait commencé à se calmer.

« Oh. Hé, il est vraiment utile de t'avoir dans les environs, ma douce, » Il sourit à sa femme.

« Merci, chéri, » Dit-elle en rougissant joliment.

« Merci, » Lui dit calmement Harry en lui rendant son sac.

« Tu peux le garder. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin avant que nous ayons fini aujourd'hui. » Lui offrit-elle sagement.

Harry acquiesça simplement et le mit dans une poche de son pantalon.

« Euh, je suis curieux de savoir…Pourquoi ne leur dis-tu pas que tu ne ferais rien à Theresa parce que tu- tu sais, danses de l'autre côté ? Ca te laverait de tout soupçon, non ? » Lui demanda Ron doucement.

« En effet, mais ce ne serait pas le cas. Et de toute façon, c'est une information plutôt personnelle, tu ne trouves pas ? Et je pense que ça empirerait les choses. » Répondit Harry. Il regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'était dans les parages pour les entendre.

« Comment ? » Lui demanda Ron réellement perplexe.

« Eh bien, il n'y a aucune garantie qu'ils me croient. Ils pourraient penser que je leur ai cuisiné une bonne excuse pour éviter de faire face à leur 'enquête'- et j'utilise ce mot négligemment, en passant. De plus, ils se mettraient sûrement à raconter des histoires qui expliqueraient pourquoi les _jeunes garçons_ ne devraient pas m'être confiés. »

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« J'y travaille encore, » Admit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas retourner là dedans. Laisse-moi aller chercher Albus. » Lui proposa Hermione. Elle entra dans la salle, laissant Ron et Harry seuls. Elle réapparut un instant plus tard avec Albus, Minerva, Snape et Ginny derrière elle.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié votre-problème. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quel problème? » Demanda Ginny avec curiosité, « Ce n'est rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas me sentir… encerclé par des gens, c'est tout. En temps normal, ce n'est pas un problème. » Marmonna Harry, réellement embarrassé.

« Avez-vous besoin d'une potion calmante ? » Lui demanda le Maître des Potions.

« Non, j'ai un sac, ça ira. » Lui répondit Harry encore essoufflé. Le professeur Snape le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« C'est un truc moldu. » Lui expliqua Hermione rapidement.

« Où doit-être tenue la réunion ? Pas là j'espère, » Demanda Harry. Il savait déjà où la réunion aurait lieu mais il voulait suggérer qu'un changement serait le bienvenu.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous installer dans ma salle de classe. » Dit Minerva.

« Euh…Y-a-t-il une pièce plus grande dans laquelle nous pourrions faire la réunion. Je me sentirais mieux avec plus de place. » Demanda Harry.

« Que pensez-vous de _ma_ salle de classe ? La salle d'Etudes Moldues est la plus grande que nous ayons. Nous avons des voitures, des frigidaires et pleins de choses dans cette pièce. Ce ne sera pas long de la vider et nous aurons beaucoup de place. » Proposa Ron.

« Excellent, » Albus était d'accord. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais si c'est la pièce la plus grande, alors ça ira. Il y a tout de même quelques petites choses. Je ne veux as être assis au milieu comme si on faisait mon procès. Je pense que tous les journalistes devraient être devant. Je veux m'asseoir tout à côté de la porte, je ne sais pas où vous voulez tous vous asseoir, mais je pense que si vous vous mettiez sur les côtés vous pourriez regarder ce qui se passe. »

Albus y réfléchit. « Ca me paraît une bonne idée. Ron et vous devriez aller préparer la salle. Nous dirons aux journalistes que Ron garde un œil sur vous et nous attendrons que l'un de vous vienne nous dire que tout est prêt. »

« Hé, qu'est-il arrivé à tous les journalistes ? Eh bien, quand vous disiez que vous 'alliez vous occuper d'eux', vous ne plaisantiez pas, hein ? Rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous ennuyer. » Commenta Drago en parlant au directeur alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe.

« Oh bien, tu es revenu -» Commença Ron.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir retenu ici, mais j'avais une chose importante à faire. J'ai presque fini. En fait, je suis venu chercher Severus. Je ne serai pas trop long, promis. » S'excusa Drago.

Ginny plissa les yeux et regarda son mari d'un air suspicieux. Elle le connaissait depuis des années et chaque fois que Drago mentionnait qu'il faisait 'une chose importante', il s'agissait d'une chose sournoise et tortueuse. Drago regarda sa femme avec des yeux implorants qui disaient, 'je te le dirai tout à l'heure', puis regarda le professeur Snape.

« Ce ne sera pas très long. » Répéta Drago en regarda son ami.

« Bien entendu. Ron et Jason vont préparer la salle pour la réunion, nous restons un peu par ici. » Lui assura Albus. Il avait l'impression que Drago préparait quelque chose, mais il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir qu'il ne mettrait pas en jeu ce qu'il faisait.

« Merci. » Lui dit Drago sérieusement. Il partit ensuite, suivit du professeur Snape.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors que Drago le conduisait vers Theresa. Il lui raconta ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

« Je n'apprécie pas l'idée que les membres du ministère utilisent leur propre veritaserum. » Observa le professeur Snape.

« Monsieur, je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. » Lui dit Theresa nerveusement.

Le professeur renifla. « Je ne ferais pas confiance au _leur_. Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais au moins le tester. »

« Je pense que tu le pourras. » Lui affirma Drago en hochant la tête.

« Vous devriez savoir qu'il y a un problème avec votre idée. » Leur dit le professeur Snape.

« Quel problème ? » Demanda Drago réellement confus.

« Le professeur Green ne sera jamais d'accord pour le prendre. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Drago en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort. Il y avait encore des personnes dans la salle. « Et pourquoi pas, merde ? »

Le professeur Snape lança un regard vers Theresa avant d'énoncer délicatement. « Le professeur a… des raisons personnelles… de ne pas vouloir prendre le veritaserum. » Pendant les premiers mois après l'arrivée d'Harry, Severus avait découvert que le ministère n'avait pas de registre concernant l'existence de 'Jason Green' et il l'avait confronté lors d'une réunion en compagnie d'Albus et de quelques membres du personnel. Il avait suggéré qu'Harry pourrait répondre aux questions sous veritaserum pour s'assurer de la vérité de ses assertions, mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. Il avait dit à toutes les personnes présentes qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance pour ne pas poser d'autres questions et de ne pas aller à la pêche aux renseignements. Le professeur Snape pouvait parfaitement comprendre cela. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas divulguer et s'il était à sa place, il ne prendrait pas non plus le veritaserum, même si ça contribuerait à prouver son innocence. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il savait, avec une certitude absolue qu'Harry ne prendrait pas le veritaserum aujourd'hui.

Theresa réfléchit rapidement. « Il ne leur prendra peut-être pas, mais _je_ le prendrai. »

« Vous êtes trop jeune et ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour vous- » Commença le professeur Snape en regardant Theresa avec un regard sévère.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » L'interrompit Theresa. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Je lui dois tant…Je n'ai rien à cacher, professeur. Il n'a rien fait de mal, et personne ne devrait penser le contraire. Laissez-moi le faire, je vous en prie. » Elle avait la tête droite et regardait le professeur Snape dans les yeux. « Si vous ne me laissez pas le faire, dès lundi j'irai au ministère et demanderai à une personne travaillant au département de l'éducation de me l'administrer et ainsi je pourrai leur faire ma déclaration directement. »

« Vous devenez têtue. Personnellement je pense que vous passez trop de temps avec les professeurs Snape et Green. » Observa Drago d'un ton espiègle en faisant sourire Theresa malgré la sévérité de la situation.

Après un long moment, son maître des potions céda. Il admira silencieusement sa résolution et son courage. « Très bien. Mais j'insiste pour tester et superviser l'administration du veritaserum. »

« Merci Monsieur, et vous aussi, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Pouvons-nous utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour contacter le père de l'amie de Theresa en si peu de temps ? » Demanda Drago à son ami.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. La salle de classe de M. Weasley a une cheminée et je suis sûr qu'elle est connectée au réseau.

« Theresa, nous ne voulons pas impliquer ton amie davantage qu'elle n'y est déjà, mais nous aimerions qu'elle écrive un mot à son père pour nous. Nous avons besoin qu'elle lui explique ce qui se passe, et lui demande un service. D'accord ? Nous pouvons envoyer le mot par la poudre de cheminette, ce sera plus rapide que par hibou. Le professeur Snape et moi-même devons régler quelques petites choses mais viens nous rejoindre aussi vite que tu le peux, d'accord ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Lui dit Theresa puis partit en courant voir son amie.

« Penses-tu qu'Albus laissera Theresa prendre le veritaserum ? » Demanda Drago nerveusement à Severus.

« Oui. Il aura un problème plus grand sur les bras si la situation n'est pas résolue. » Répondit Severus.

« En parlant de cela, je pense qu'Albus voudra parler à ce garçon qui a désigné Jason. »

« Je suis certain qu'il le fera dès que cette affaire sera réglée. Le directeur ne négligerait pas quelque chose comme ça, » Lui dit le Maître des Potions.

« Est-ce que tu la crois ? » Demanda Drago à l'homme plus âgé quelques instants plus tard alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle.

« Oui- mais si elle n'était pas prête à prendre du veritaserum j'aurais été enclin à réserver mon jugement une fois que tous les faits sont connus. »

« Réponse typiquement Snape-ienne, » Marmonna Drago.

« La confiance aveugle te fera tuer. »

« Je n'accorde pas ma confiance aveuglément. »

« Mais tu es naïf. »

« Je peux être bien des choses, mais je ne pense pas que 'naïf' soit l'une d'elles. »

* * *

« Nous organisons la réunion dans la salle d'Etudes Moldues alors attendez-nous dans le corridor derrière la tapisserie qui est dans le coin de la porte. Nous viendrons vous chercher quand nous aurons besoin de vous, d'accord ? » Dit Drago à Theresa quand lui et Severus retournèrent dans la Grande Salle. Theresa hocha de la tête et quitta la salle.

« Allons-y. » Suggéra Drago.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long. » S'excusa Drago quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est rien, je viens d'arriver. Je voulais vous prévenir que la salle est prête. » Expliqua Ron.

« Nous avons besoin d'un peu de votre temps, » Murmura le professeur Snape au directeur quand tous les autres étaient prêts à quitter la salle.

« Bien sûr. Allons par ici. » Le directeur indiqua un coin de sa main.

Les deux hommes lui expliquèrent rapidement ce qu'ils proposaient de faire et Drago répondit aux objections du directeur. « Je ne pense pas que nous puissions laisser une si jeune fille prendre du veritaserum. » Protesta Albus.

« Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de prouver ce qui se passe. Jason ne le prendra jamais et ça pourrait très rapidement dégénérer. Le Ministère voudra enquêter et les journalistes ne seront contents que s'ils peuvent faire les gros titres pendant quelques semaines avec ça. Nous devons régler cela _aujourd'hui_ et je ne parviens pas à penser à un autre moyen. En tout cas, elle nous a déjà dit qu'elle ferait une déclaration personnelle au Ministère de l'Education lundi sous veritaserum si elle ne peut pas le faire ici. » Lui expliqua Drago rapidement.

« Elle a dit ça ? Elle est assez déterminée pour le faire alors. » Remarqua le directeur, plus pour lui que pour les autres. « Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à trouver une autre solution pour l'instant. Très bien, Severus, quand vous 'testerez' le veritaserum du Ministère, je veux que vous le remplaciez par le vôtre. Je fais davantage confiance à vos potions qu'aux leurs. » Il complimenta le Maître des potions. « Et je veux que vous supervisiez son administration, si possible, j'aimerais que vous le lui donniez vous-même. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le directeur. » Acquiesça le professeur Snape.

« Messieurs, avez-vous des doutes sur la sincérité de Theresa ? » Leur demanda Albus.

« Non, » Répondit Drago après y avoir réfléchi.

« Elle semble déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout, je n'ai donc pas de doutes. » Admit le professeur Snape.

« Je dois dire que ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas. » Remarqua Albus.

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Severus.

« Très bien, Drago. Allez en avant avec Ron et donnez la lettre de Miss Washington à son père par le réseau de cheminée qu'il y a dans sa salle de classe. Demandez-lui de venir aussi vite que possible. Il ne devrait lui falloir que quinze minutes pour arriver ici. Nous devons les faire patienter aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons. »

« Hé, maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon beau-frère préféré, j'ai un service à te demander… » Commença Drago en conduisant Ron vers la porte.

* * *

« Je crois que le directeur a exigé que tout le monde fournisse _trois_ pièces d'identité, pas _deux_. » Dit le professeur Snape à la journaliste devant lui.

« C'est absolument ridicule. Je _n'ai_ pas trois pièces d'identité sur moi, » Gémit la sorcière en fouillant dans son sac.

« Alors, Vous ne pouvez pas assister à la réunion. Vous serez escorté jusqu'aux limites de l'école dans peu de temps, si vous voulez gentiment attendre ici… » Répondit le Maître des Potions en faisant un geste en direction d'un autre côté de la pièce.

« Allons, allons. Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai une carte de membre d'un club de gym avec moi ou quelques choses dans ce genre-là… » Marmonna-t-elle avec colère.

Le professeur Snape réprima un sourire. Il appréciait énormément cela. « Professeur Dumbledore ! _Pourquoi_ faisons-nous cela ? C'est absolument ridicule. Je n'ai jamais dû présenter trois pièces d'identité de toute ma vie avant aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? J'exige une réponse, Monsieur ! » Cria un journaliste taillé comme une armoire à glace.

« Mon cher Monsieur, je suis sûr que vous comprenez notre besoin d'assurer la sécurité. Après tout, ceci est une _école_ et je _ne veux pas_ mettre la vie de mes élèves en danger. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une mesure de sécurité, » Répondit Albus plaisamment en regardant Hermione, Ginny, Minerva et Severus intimider les journalistes en exigeant les pièces demandées et prendre leur temps pour les vérifier les unes après les autres. _Ca devrait nous laisser suffisamment de temps, pas vrai Drago ?_

« C'est un outrage, Monsieur. Un outrage. Je n'ai jamais été aussi insulté de toute ma vie ! » Cria d'une voix forte un journaliste.

« Non, Severus, » Minerva le prévint quand elle vit le Maître des potions ouvrir la bouche pour faire un commentaire. Il la referma brutalement et regarda Minerva, les coins de sa bouche s'étiraient et il menaçait de sourire.

« Tu as raison. C'est trop facile. L'effort n'en vaut pas la peine. » Il vit Minerva retourner son attention au journaliste outragé et essaya, mais ce fut difficile, de ne pas rire, alors que celui-ci continuait de crier.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas aller plus vite ? » Demanda Sarah d'un air vexé.

« Nous avançons aussi rapidement que nous le pouvons. Mais nous devons finir cela, après tout, c'est une question de sécurité. Et je n'ai que quatre enseignants avec moi. Ca ne prendrait pas aussi longtemps si vous n'étiez pas aussi nombreux, mais vous… » Dit Albus d'un ton désemparé, tout en leur indiquant que ce problème était de leur propre faute.

« Bien, à qui le tour ? » Demanda Ginny. Elle venait d'en terminer avec l'un d'eux.

« Moi ! » Hurla Sarah en s'avançant tout en tirant Duncan.

* * *

« Excusez-moi Monsieur le directeur, puis-je vous parler ? » Demanda Drago poliment.

« Bien sûr, » Répondit-il en suivant Drago en dehors de la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Drago, même s'il pouvait plus ou moins deviner en entendant les bribes de conversation.

« Vérification, mon garçon. Très minutieux mais aussi très _lent_. » Répondit Albus en regardant Drago d'un air entendu.

« Oh, » Répondit-il. Il avait compris et essayait de ne pas sourire.

« Albus Dumbledore, voici Jonathon Washington. »

«Oui, c'était un excellent élève quand il était ici, » Observa-t-il pour Drago.

« Merci, professeur Dumbledore. »

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Albus. Vous n'êtes plus à l'école. Drago vous a-t-il expliqué ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Oui. J'ai la lettre de Jane avec moi. Je sais ce qu'il se passe et on m'a dit que vous vouliez que je mène une enquête ici dés maintenant. J'ai demandé à des personnes qui travaillent avec moi de m'accompagner, ainsi tout sera officiel. »

« Je me rends compte que faire une enquête un samedi n'est pas très orthodoxe, mais je suis sûr que vous comprenez que nous voulons résoudre cette affaire aussi rapidement que possible, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Lui fit observer Albus.

« Je suis d'accord. Quand voulez-vous que je commence ? »

« Euh, nous sommes en pleine mesure de sécurité et les vérifications viennent de commencer. Pourquoi ne vous installez-vous pas dans la salle en attendant que nous vous rejoignions ? »

« Ca me va. »

« Excellent. Nous revenons rapidement. » Lui dit Albus en retournant dans la pièce.

« Pour l'instant, voyons le veritaserum. Notre Maître des Potions voudra le tester en premier, courtoisie professionnelle, vous comprenez, rien de plus… » Lui expliqua Drago en se dirigeant vers la classe d'Etudes Moldues.

* * *

« C'est bizarre . J'étais certain qu'ils étaient plus nombreux. » Observa Harry en s'asseyant sur une table à l'arrière de la salle, près de la porte. Tous les journalistes venaient d'entrer.

« Certains d'entre eux, n'ont pas passé notre…vérification de sécurité. » Répondit Ginny d'un air parfaitement sérieux. Plusieurs personnes la regardèrent avec des yeux noirs et Harry décida que quel quelle qu'ait été cette vérification, elle n'avait pas dû être plaisante.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous tous entassé devant ? » Se plaignit l'un des journalistes.

« Ecoutez, ce sont les arrangements. Si vous ne les aimez pas, vous pouvez partir. » Lui dit Ron.

« Pouvons-nous _finalement_ commencer ? » Demanda Sarah à voix haute « Nous avons passé toute la matinée avec _eux_ quand c'est vous que nous venions voir. » Se plaignit-elle en désignant Harry qui la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« J'avais compris. »

« Niez-vous la vérité de cet article, professeur Green ? » L'interpella l'un des journalistes.

« Il n'y _a_ aucune vérité dans cet article. » Répondit calmement Harry.

« Menteur ! »

« Et qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Harry avec l'intention évidente d'être impoli.

« Je suis Sarah Walters, la fiancée de Duncan. » Répondit-elle hautaine, en levant le nez.

« Hm hm. Alors qui est Duncan ? » Demanda Harry, impoli.

« Je suis le frère de Theresa, » Répondit-il en colère. Il s'était levé.

« Et que faites-vous ici tous les deux ? »

« Nous sommes venus chercher des explications. » Répondit Sarah.

« Bien. Je crois que vous avez déjà vos idées faites, alors je me demande pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de venir ici. » Observa Harry. « Et Mme Walters, j'entends très bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de crier. Si vous ne pouvez pas parler normalement, je vous ferai sortir de la pièce. Est-ce clair ? » Lui demanda Harry en la regardant d'un regard d'acier.

« Je ne suis pas l'une de vos élèves. Comment _osez_ -»

« Asseyez-vous ! » Claqua Harry sur un ton énervé. Il se tourna vers Duncan. « Il ne s'est rien passé d'incorrect entre votre sœur et moi. Je vous en donne ma parole, si vous l'acceptez. »

« Je n_e_ l'accepte _pas_. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je mens ? » Lui demanda Harry en essayant de le raisonner.

« Elle m'a écrit à votre sujet. » Lui dit Duncan en sortant des lettres que Theresa a écrites.

_« Le professeur Green est le meilleur professeur que j'ai eu. Je comprends vraiment ce que je fais en classe. J'aime tous les autres sujets, mais la Défense est mon préféré, je crois._

_« Le professeur Green me donne aussi des cours de soutien, alors je peux rattraper mon retard. Il est redoutable. Il y a très peu de questions auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre et sait faire des choses que je n'avais vues dans aucun livre. Il m'a appris à frapper comme les moldus. Attends de voir, la prochaine fois que tu m'embêteras !_

_« Le professeur Green a fait une chose redoutable pour moi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce dont il s'agit parce que le directeur m'a fait jurer de garder le secret, mais il a été blessé et c'est à cause de moi. Il est vraiment cool, Duncan. Et devines quoi, il m'a convaincu de prendre des cours de soutien en potions et le professeur Snape vient de me dire que j'avais eu la meilleure note lors du dernier contrôle. N'est-ce pas redoutable ? Et en potions, en plus !_

« Dites-_moi_ professeur, pourquoi ne devrais-je _pas_ penser que vous mentez ? Des cours de soutien ? Vous lui avez fait quelque chose et elle jure de garder le secret ? N'ai-je _pas_ de raisons d'être soupçonneux ?

« Je suis sûr que tout ceci pourra s'expliquer. » Le raisonna gentiment Albus.

« Bien sûr que je le peux. » Répondit Harry impatiemment. « Ses notes ont augmenté depuis que je lui donne des cours de soutien. En regardant tout le travail qu'elle a fourni, je suis surpris que vous puissiez penser qu'il restait du temps pour faire autre chose. »

« Peut-être que ses notes ont augmenté parce qu'elle vous aime beaucoup. » Le contra Sarah avec un sourire en coin.

« Eh bien, si tel est le cas, je pense que vous n'avez pas écrit l'article sur le bon professeur. Il est vrai qu'elle a fait beaucoup de progrès dans ma matière, mais ses notes ont encore _plus_ augmenté en potions. Si l'on suit votre raisonnement, ça voudrait dire qu'elle aime le professeur Snape plus que moi. » Le professeur Snape regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs.

« S'il continue à dire des choses comme ça, ta réputation de Maître des potions sans cœur va s'en aller en fumée. » Observa Minerva en parlant à Severus qui sourit simplement à son commentaire.

« La raison vient peut-être de son caractère…intimidant. » Dit le journaliste avec un sourire méchant.

« La raison vient peut-être du fait que c'est un très bon enseignant. » Claqua Harry avec colère. Severus haussa les sourcils. Il était visiblement surpris. « Revenons au sujet. Vous avez provoqué suffisamment de problèmes en insultant _un_ professeur de Poudlard, n'essayez pas d'empirer les choses en en insultant _deux_. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous appeler par nos noms et je ne serai pas interrogé par _vous_. Il est évident que vous allez écrire ce que vous voudrez, malgré ce que je dirai. Je vais donc commencer par vous poser des questions, et je commencerai par…vo_u_s. » Dit Harry en désignant un jeune sorcier qui se situait sur la première rangée.

Les professeurs étaient impressionnés par la manière dont Harry était parvenu à contrôler la situation. Il était maintenant l'interrogateur et non plus l'interrogé. Plusieurs professeurs sourirent ouvertement. Ginny donna voix à un rire particulièrement mauvais et le professeur Snape acquiesça d'approbation et d'admiration face au talent d'Harry.

« Qui vous a donné l'histoire ? » Lui demanda Harry directement.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Qui vous a donné les 'faits' pour que vous puissiez écrire l'histoire ? Qui avez-vous interrogé ? Qui est venu vous voir et vous a dit que j'avais un comportement qui n'était pas approprié envers un élève ? » Lui demanda Harry posément.

« Comment savez-vous que _je_ l'ai écrit ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai vu votre nom sur votre plaque, malin, non ? »

Ginny renifla et essaya de déguiser son rire en faisant croire qu'elle avait une crise de toux.

« Oh, et bien, je n'ai pas le droit de révéler ma source. »

« En avez-vous seulement une ? » Lui demanda Harry, « Parce que, -» Harry s'interrompit quand on entra dans la pièce. Drago était parti un peu plus tôt, mais Harry avait simplement pensé qu'il était allé aux toilettes ou était allé chercher une boisson. Il fut donc surpris quand il le vit revenir accompagné d'un homme, qu'il ne le connaissait pas et de Theresa qui avait l'air d'une jeune fille très en colère.

« Theresa, viens-là -» Commença Duncan.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Cria Theresa. Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent en entendant son ton. Elle se tourna vers le professeur MacGonagall et demanda, « Professeur, croit-il, lui-aussi, cette histoire ? »

« J'en ai peur, ma chérie. »

« Espèce de pauvre idiot ! Tu ne m'as même pas _posé la question_, » Dit-elle froidement. Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos. Beaucoup de journalistes les regardaient avec intérêt et certains commencèrent même à prendre des notes sur leur dispute. »

« Tu aurais nié pour le protéger. » Contra Duncan avec colère.

« Il est suffisamment grand pour se protéger tout seul. Et si quelque chose _c'était_ vraiment passé entre le professeur et moi, tu serais la première personne à qui j'en aurais parlé. Laisse-moi corriger cela, _aurais_ _été_. » Lui répondit-elle, glaciale.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda un journaliste situait au fond de la salle.

« En fait, j'aimerais le savoir moi-aussi. » Dit Harry froidement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les sourcils haussés, il regardait Drago, Theresa et le gentilhomme qui était entré avec eux.

« Excusez-moi. Jonathon Washington, directeur du département ministériel de l'Education. » Jonathon se présenta de lui-même à Harry et avança pour lui serrer la main. « Mon département est responsable de l'enquête sur ce genre de plainte et je l'aurais commencé lundi, mais j'ai cru comprendre que nous serions tous intéressés par une résolution rapide de cette affaire, je vais donc commencer mon enquête _aujourd'hui_. Voici mes collègues, Tom Black et Amy Shire. Je connais déjà la nature de la plainte. Je commence normalement en mettant tout le monde dans la même pièce pour que nous puissions discuter du problème un petit peu, mais pour aller plus vite, je commencerai par le veritaserum dés maintenant. Oh et vous ne pourrez pas écrire vos histoires là-dessus,» Il s'adressa aux journalistes. « Mon collègue vient du département des relations publiques et elle présentera son propre article à vos magazines. Vous connaissez tous les règles. »

« Ah, excusez-moi. Je ne prends pas de veritaserum. » Déclara Harry posément.

« Ah, ah, pensez-vous encore qu'il soit innocent ? » Demanda une sorcière à la voix particulièrement stridente à Albus.

« Ce n'est pas une admission de culpabilité. J'exerce simplement mon droit de ne pas prendre de veritaserum. Je pense que vous trouverez, si vous vérifiez, la loi qui me le permet. » Remarqua Harry d'une voix d'avocat.

« Oh, c'est bon professeur. Le veritaserum n'est pas pour _vous_, il est pour moi. » Répondit Theresa déterminée, derrière Drago.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Theresa, je vous ai _demandé_ de ne pas vous en mêler. » Lui dit-il fermement mais sa résolution vacillait.

« Et je lui en ai donné la permission. Vous voyez la situation difficile dans laquelle se trouve Miss Chan, elle doit désobéir à l'un de nous, et puisque je suis directeur, j'ai peur qu'elle doive m'écouter moi. » Albus avait dans les yeux son habituelle lueur. « Professeur Snape, si vous voulez bien tester la potion, s'il vous plait. »

Le Maître des potions vérifia la potion du ministère sur un banc et dans le même temps, l'échangea discrètement par son propre sérum. Après avoir déclaré qu'il était authentique, il tendit la fiole à Jonathon qui prit quelques gouttes et les ajouta à du jus de fruit pour que Theresa le boive.

« La dose que prend Theresa devrait agir pendant une heure. Les lois liées aux enquêtes sont appliquées ici, je vous demanderai donc de ne pas parler pendant qu'elle subit les effets du veritaserum. » Leur ordonna Jonathon alors que Theresa buvait la potion et que le professeur Snape la surveillait.

« Si une personne brise cette règle, je serai forcé de prendre des mesures. » Les menaça Albus. Certaines personnes déglutirent en réponse à cette menace. Albus était on ne peut plus content et fit un clin d'œil à Theresa et un sourire encourageant.

« D'accord. S'il vous plait, donnez-moi votre nom complet ; » Jonathon commença son interrogatoire.

« Theresa Kai Lun Chan. »

Jonathon regarda Duncan, qui hocha de la tête. C'était bien son vrai nom.

« C'est un très joli nom. »

« Merci. »

« Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ? »

« Serdaigle. »

« Est-ce que le professeur Green est votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-il un bon professeur ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui fait de lui un bon professeur ? »

« Nous apprenons les forces et les faiblesses de chaque sort que nous étudions et nous apprenons aussi leur origine. Ainsi on se rappelle plus facilement comment l'utiliser et quelle en est l'incantation. Avant, quand je devais apprendre un sort, je l'apprenais par cœur et on peut facilement les confondre après un temps. »

« Est-ce que le professeur Green vous donne des cours de soutien ? »

« Oui. »

« Que faites-vous pendant ces cours ? »

« Nous révisons les sorts que j'ai appris et nous revoyons toutes les choses qui me posent problème. Dernièrement nous avons fait beaucoup de duels. »

« Avez-vous ou avez-vous eu une relation romantique avec le professeur Green ? »

« Non. »

« Vous a-t-il déjà touché ? »

« Eh bien, quand je tombe pendant les leçons il m'aide quelque fois à me relever, et quand il m'a appris comment donner des coups de poings, il m'a montré comment fermer mon poing et bouger mon poignet. »

« Vous a-t-il déjà embrassé ? »

« Non. »

« A-t-il déjà discuté avec vous de la possibilité d'avoir une relation romantique avec vous ? »

« Non. »

Duncan tendit la lettre de Theresa à Albus qui la donna à Jonathon pour qu'il puise poser davantage de questions et que Duncan n'ait plus de soupçons.

« Avez-vous parlé à votre frère du professeur Green, dans une lettre ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez dit qu'il était merveilleux, fantastique et un professeur absolument génial. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui. »

« Trouvez-vous le professeur Green attirant ? »

« Oui. »

« L'aimez-vous ? »

« Je pense qu'il est l'un des professeurs les plus gentils que j'ai rencontré…et il est vraiment mignon…mais je ne l'aime pas d'une manière romantique. Je l'aime comme j'aime mes autres amis. »

« Qu'est-ce qui le rend aussi 'merveilleux' et 'fantastique' ? »

« D'abord il est génial en tant que professeur. On apprend facilement grâce à sa méthode parce qu'il ne se concentre que sur ce que nous devons savoir pour utiliser le sort. Savoir qui a inventé un sort ou quelque chose d'aussi inutile ne l'intéresse pas.

« Il est aussi une personne absolument géniale. J'ai souffert d'épilepsie toute ma vie et je ne peux pas prendre la potion préventive parce que je suis allergique à un ingrédient. Au début, je n'avais de crises qu'une fois de temps en temps. Elles étaient rares et maman gardait un œil sur moi. Mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'en ai assez souvent. Peut-être est-ce les lumières des baguettes, je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de le cacher parce que, eh bien, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie au milieu d'une crise. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez déjà vu une, mais c'est assez humiliant et douloureux.

« Le professeur Green m'a trouvé au milieu d'une crise alors que j'essayais de me cacher dans les couloirs près d'un placard. J'étais si embarrassée quand lui et Mme Pomfresh ont compris que je leur avais menti sur le nombre de crises que j'avais. J'ai pensé que j'aurais des ennuis, mais il m'a donné des médicaments moldus et ça semble marcher. J'étais censé aller voir le docteur aujourd'hui avec le professeur Green pour voir s'il fallait changer les médicaments mais je ne peux plus maintenant parce que le cabinet médical sera sûrement fermé quand nous aurons terminé ici. Je devrai donc attendre la semaine prochaine, je pense. »

Certains journalistes remuèrent mal à l'aise sur leur siège en entendant cela et le professeur Snape sourit méchamment.

« Je ne me suis pas senti en aussi bonne santé depuis des années. Je fais plus d'exercice maintenant et je pense essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine.

« Je ne manque pratiquement plus les cours et mes notes sont bien meilleures qu'avant. J'ai de l'aide dans les deux matières qui me posent le plus de difficultés et je pense que je me débrouille plutôt bien. Le professeur Snape m'a dit l'autre jour que j'avais compris les potions de quatrième et de cinquième année alors que j'étais en train d'_échouer_ . »

Theresa s'arrêta pour boire un verre plein de jus de fruit.

« Theresa vous avez mentionné que le professeur Green avait fait quelque chose de redoutable pour vous mais le directeur vous a fait jurer de conserver le secret. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Nous étions à la pharmacie il y a quelques semaines pour prendre mes médicaments et des gens sont arrivés et se sont mis à tirer partout dans la pharmacie. J'ai eu si peur que je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais il m'a tiré et m'a caché derrière un comptoir pour que je ne me fasse pas toucher par des balles. Un homme a essayé de m'attraper. Je me suis éloignée de lui autant que j'ai pu, mais il se rapprochait. Le professeur Green a alors jeté un couteau sur la main de l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper et il s'est évanoui. Le professeur Green a été blessé en essayant de nous aider.

« Alors, l'histoire racontée dans le journal n'était pas vraie. »

« Non ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Le professeur Green est merveilleux et il est un parfait gentleman…et vous pouvez tous aller en enfer avant que je ne vous laisse croire autre chose ! »

Jonathon regarda sa montre. « La potion doit commencer à perdre ses effets, alors je laisse le professeur Snape vous emmener dehors. Peut-être pourra-t-il vous donner une potion pour dormir si vous voulez vous reposer. » Suggéra Jonathon.

« Oh mon dieu, » Marmonna Duncan, la tête entre les mains.

« Oh wow, » Dit Hermione doucement pendant que Ginny tapotait ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

« Eh bien, c'était bien. » Commenta Drago.

« Theresa, » commença Harry « euh…merci. » Les paroles de son élève l'avaient chamboulé.

« Non, professeur, merci à _vous_, » Lui répondit-elle en lui montrant toute la gratitude qu'elle ressentait pour lui dans un sourire. Elle se leva et attendit que le maître des potions se lève pour pouvoir sortir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever, Sarah avait sauté de sa chaise et pointait sa baguette sur Harry.

« Legillimens ! » Cria-t-elle de sa voix stridente.

Harry avait fini de parler avec Theresa et n'était qu'à moitié sur ses gardes, mais grâce à la rapidité de ses réflexes il fut capable d'écarter l'attaque. Aucune pensée importante ne traversa son esprit. La force du sort poussa Sarah sur sa chaise.

Tout se passa très vite et personne n'avait eu le temps d'empêcher Sarah d'agir.

« Bon sang, que _fais_-tu ? » Lui demanda Duncan. Il semblait très incertain.

« Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Legilimens ! » Cria-t-elle désespérément en jetant le sort une nouvelle fois. Une fois de plus, Harry évita son attaque.

Il regarda Sarah dans les yeux et lui dit, « Il n'y a pas de place pour le travail mal fait en charme. _C'est_ ainsi que vous devez faire. » La sermonna Harry en pointant sa baguette sur elle, et dit calmement, "Legilimens!"


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 10**

« Legilimens ! » Cria-t-elle de sa voix stridente.

Harry avait fini de parler avec Theresa et n'était qu'à moitié sur ses gardes, mais grâce la rapidité de ses réflexes il fut capable d'écarter l'attaque. Aucune pensée importante ne traversa son esprit. La force du sort poussa Sarah sur sa chaise.

Tout se passa très vite et personne n'avait eu le temps d'empêcher Sarah d'agir.

« Bon sang, que _fais_-tu ? » Lui demanda Duncan. Il semblait très incertain.

« Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! Legilimens ! » Cria-t-elle désespérément en jetant le sort une nouvelle fois. Une fois de plus, Harry évita son attaque.

Il regarda Sarah dans les yeux et lui dit," Il n'y a pas de place pour le travail mal fait en charme. C'est _ainsi_ que vous devez faire." La sermonna Harry en pointant sa baguette sur elle, et dit calmement, "Legilimens!"

**Chapitre 11**

Sarah tremblait sous l'emprise du sort et essaya de le repousser.

« Que _faites_-vous ? Arrêtez cela, vous lui faites mal, » Cria Duncan en sautant de son siège pour rejoindre Sarah qui était par terre et la prendre dans ses bras.

« Vous devez plaisanter ! » Dit Ron.

« Je ne lui fais pas de _mal. Je l'éduque, »_ Répondit Harry froidement en passant au crible les informations et les images qui défilaient dans son esprit.

« Monsieur Green, je dois vous prévenir, en tant que représentant du Ministère, que je ne peux pas tolérer cela. » L'interrompit Jonathon juste avant que Harry ne la libère de son sort.

« Oh allons ! » S'écria Ron. « C'est elle qui l'a attaqué - deux fois. Elle l'a cherché. » Les membres du personnel enseignant ne firent rien pour l'arrêter et étaient secrètement d'accord avec Ron. Et puisque Harry avait tout en main, ils décidèrent d'attendre sans interférer.

« Bien, bien, bien. Si ce n'est pas intéressant ? » Dit froidement Harry en regardant Sarah qui tremblait et haletait pour respirer. « Je pense que vous devriez faire en sorte qu'elle ne parte pas, » Suggéra Harry à Albus. Il ne quitta pas Sarah des yeux.

Sarah avait d'autres idées. Elle se libéra des bras de son fiancé, se mit sur ses pieds et dans une tentative désespérée courut jusqu'à la porte. Mais le directeur la stupéfia avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Duncan. Dans sa confusion, il avait sorti sa baguette.

« Non, » Le prévint le professeur Snape en pointant sa baguette sur Sarah.

« A la minute où vous la ranimerez, l'un de nous la stupéfiera une nouvelle fois. » Lui dit Drago en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Ginny et les autres professeurs avaient leur baguette pointée sur les journalistes.

« Je suggère que nous laissions partir les journalistes….Ainsi que Duncan et Theresa, » Dit Harry.

Tout ceux qui devaient partir protestèrent bruyamment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer… »

« Pas question, c'est la page principale… »

« Le public a le droit de savoir… »

« La vérité se saura…. »

« Vous n'avez jamais dit la vérité dans vos articles auparavant. » Dit Harry avec condescendance.

« SILENCE. » Plus personne ne parla. « Vous suivrez les professeurs Weasley dehors, » Leur ordonna Albus en s'approchant nonchalamment de Harry. Ils exécutèrent l'ordre et sortirent en passant à côté de Harry. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? » Demanda dit-il très doucement alors que les journalistes rassemblaient leurs affaires pour partir.

« Je vous le dirai dans une minute. Par contre, nous devrions peut-être effacer ce petit incident de la mémoire de tout le monde. Il vaut probablement mieux que le public ne sache rien sur Sarah. Ne pensez-vous pas ? »

« Je suis d'accord. Ils ne se souviendront que de la déclaration de Theresa, et nous leur effaceront également l'incident de la pharmacie, rien de plus. » Albus s'excusa poliment pour donner les instructions à Ron et Hermione.

« …la classe vide la plus proche. J'insiste, vous ne devez pas laisser une seule personne s'échapper du groupe. On doit effacer la mémoire de chacun d'eux. Prenez avec vous les autres professeurs ainsi que Drago et Ginny. Une fois que vous aurez terminé, rendez-leur leur baguette et laissez un groupe d'elfes de maison escorter les journalistes hors de l'école. Puis revenez ici. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Hermione.

« Ils nous causent plus de problèmes qu'ils n'en valent la peine, tous autant qu'ils sont. » Marmonna Ron sombrement.

« Excusez-moi ! » Cria Duncan. « Je pense que j'ai le droit d'être présent. »

Albus le regarda mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Harry avait déjà sauté du bureau sur lequel il était assis et avançait vers Duncan et Sarah. Il sortit sa baguette. Duncan tressaillit quand il vit que la baguette était pointée dans sa direction. D'autres personnes dans la pièce retinrent leur souffle.

« Il ne ferait pas cela. » Murmura Hermione.

« J'espère qu'il le _fera_. En fait, je me demande s'il me laisserait l'aider, » Ajouta Ron. Cette réflexion lui valut un acquiescement de la part de Drago et un sourire méchant de la part de Severus.

« Oh, ne soyez pas ridicule, je ne vais rien vous faire. » Claqua Harry avec colère.

Duncan rétorqua. « Eh bien, c'est que vous -»

« Votre fiancée m'a attaqué…deux fois. Puisque _vous_ ne m'avez rien fait, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » Expliqua Harry.

« Que faites-vous ? » Lui demanda Duncan nerveusement.

« Enlevez-lui sa chaussure droite et donnez-la-moi. » Lui ordonna Harry. La confusion de Duncan se refléta sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais il le fit, Duncan donna la chaussure très coûteuse à Harry, qui la prit et la tint devant lui.

« Faites attention professeur. Euh… ses pieds… puent, » Le prévint Theresa. Harry grimaça et le reste du personnel de Poudlard essaya difficilement de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Euh…Après tout, peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il se débrouille tout seul. » Dit Ron doucement en essayant de ne pas s'étrangler.

« Regardez attentivement, vous verrez un levier sur lequel il faut appuyer ici. C'est sur le côté de la chaussure, il ne peut donc pas être poussé par accident. C'est une bonne chose parce que lorsqu'il est poussé... » Harry s'arrêta de jouer avec le levier et sortit du bout de la chaussure, une lame d'environ douze centimètres.

« Bon dieu ! » S'écria un journaliste qui eut le souffle coupé par la surprise.

« 'Le Bon Dieu a raison, » Commenta Harry en sortant complètement la lame. Il la tendit à Duncan. « Votre fiancée avait prévu d'utiliser cela sur moi. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne voulez pas être impliqué. Je vous conseille de partir maintenant. »

« Merde. Je j- jure, je –je ne savais pas. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela…rien. En fait, je pense que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, » Bégaya Duncan, en relâchant rapidement Sarah. Il avait une expression de dégoût sur le visage quand il se releva.

« Oh, je ne serais pas trop fâché de mettre fin à ma relation avec elle si j'étais vous. Elle couchait avec votre secrétaire depuis environ six mois maintenant. » Divulgua Harry en étudiant la lame.

« Quoi ? Mais ma secrétaire est une femme ! »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de leur poser de problème, ni à l'une ni à l'autre d'ailleurs. Ah ouais, et vous devriez demander à votre sœur pourquoi elle n'aime pas Sarah, » Ajouta Harry.

Duncan regarda fixement Harry, puis Theresa, qui avait rougi. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait se cacher dans un trou.

« Je crois que je vais partir. » Dit Duncan doucement.

« Excellente idée, » Observa le professeur Snape.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je veux rester. Je suis impliquée aussi maintenant. » Murmura Theresa à Drago qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Vous devriez partir. C'est un peu dangereux pour vous. » Lui dit Drago en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Mais -»

« Laissez le professeur Green s'en occuper. Vous ne voulez pas le déranger, si ? » Lui demanda Drago en essayant de la culpabiliser autant que possible.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Lui dit-il.

« Je veillerai à ce qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir. Peut-être que son frère pourra se joindre à elle. » Commenta le professeur Snape qui se tenait à côté de Theresa. Drago acquiesça et se retourna vers la jeune élève.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour la supporter ? » Lui demanda Drago en désignant de la tête Sarah alors que lui et le professeur Snape la conduisaient à la porte.

« Oh, elle n'est vraiment pas gentille, mais parfois sa cousine venait et elle est dix fois pire. » Expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Qui pourrait être pire que _ça _? » Lui demanda Drago en essayant de continuer leur conversation afin qu'elle ne pose plus de questions.

« Sa cousine, c'est _Bambi…_non Pansy…euh…Parkinson ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut vraiment la connaître pour savoir de quoi je parle. »

_Etais là, j'ai déjà donné,_ Grimaça Drago intérieurement.

« Allez dans votre dortoir et restez avec votre frère. Je viendrai vous voir quand nous aurons terminé. » Lui dit Drago en ouvrant lui la porte.

« D'accord. » Elle soupira.

Drago rejoignit sa femme et les autres professeurs. Ils faisaient sortir les journalistes de la salle. Ce n'était pas facile d'effacer la mémoire de tant de personnes, mais ils avaient décidé de les regrouper dans une salle de classe et de les diviser en groupe. Ensuite, ils pourraient les faire sortir. Une fois là, ils effacèrent leur mémoire puis quelques elfes de maison les reconduisirent à l'entrée du château.

Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent finalement dans la salle de classe de Ron. Les autres étaient en pleine discussion. Sarah était toujours stupéfiée, par terre au milieu de la salle.

« Nous devons faire en sorte que ce soit officiel. » Dit Jonathon.

« Alors faites en sorte que ce soit _elle_ qui le prenne. » Contra Harry.

« Elle risque de refuser, et si ce que vous avez dit s'avère exact, elle refusera probablement. Si ça arrive, nous avons besoin que _vous_ le preniez. »

Harry demeura obstinément silencieux.

« Ah, très bien, vous êtes revenus. Eh bien, commençons, voulez-vous ? » Demanda Albus poliment.

Drago, Ginny et les professeurs se regroupèrent autour de Sarah et levèrent leur baguette dans sa direction.

« Est-ce réellement nécessaire ? » Demanda Jonathan en regardant autour de lui.

« Mesure de sécurité. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Pour qui ? La vôtre ou la sienne ? »

« Un peu des deux, vraiment. » Répondit Ron avec prévenance.

« Peu importe. » Soupira Jonathon. « Je ne me souviens pas que l'école ait été aussi excitante quand j'étais élève. » Marmonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Sarah afin la ranimer. Elle essaya immédiatement de bondir sur ses pieds.

« J'ai peur que vous ne deviez rester où vous êtes, » Lui dit Albus sévèrement. « Vous voyez, le Ministère est très intéressé de savoir ce que vous comptiez faire aujourd'hui, et nous, nous aimerions savoir pourquoi vous vouliez attaquer un de nos collègues. »

Sarah se rassit sur sa chaise, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et serra fermement les lèvres. Elle les regardait avec des yeux noirs, d'un air de défi.

« Nous devons faire en sorte que ça se passe bien et que ce soit officiel, je vous demande donc de faire votre déclaration sous veritaserum, » Lui expliqua Jonathon.

« Non. J'ai le droit de refuser. Cela n'est-t-il pas exact, professeur Green ? » Lui demanda Sarah d'un ton mordant.

« Oui, c'est exact, » Lui confirma Harry.

« Dans ce cas, je _vous_ demande de prendre le veritaserum et de nous dire ce que vous avez découvert. » Proposa Jonathon à Harry.

Harry secoua simplement la tête. Il refusait.

« Maintenant vous êtes coincés, n'est-ce pas ? » Railla Sarah.

« Ca veut simplement dire, que nous ne pouvons pas mener une enquête _officielle_. Je peux vous assurer, cependant que nous sommes plus que volontaires pour gérer cette affaire… _officieusement_. » Menaça le Maître des Potions.

« Dans ce cas, cette affaire n'est pas de mon ressort. Je vous envoie des aurors, si vous le désirez? »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis certain que ce ne sera pas difficile à résoudre. » Lui assura Albus gentiment.

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser faire s'il y a un risque que vous lui fassiez du mal. » Dit Jonathon.

« Personne ne va lui faire de mal. Nous sommes en colère qu'un de nos collègues ait été mis en danger aujourd'hui, mais je peux vous assurer que personne ne va lui faire de mal. » Poursuivit Albus.

« Très bien, » Concéda-t-il. « Eh bien, puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je m'en vais. Euh est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je m'arrêtais aux cuisines ? Je suis parti très vite ce matin et je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer mon petit déjeuner. » Demanda Jonathon d'un air penaud.

« Bien entendu. » Dit Albus joyeusement en montrant à son ancien élève la porte. « Merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. »

« Ce n'est rien. Vous savez, cet endroit me manque vraiment. » Répondit Jonathon sagement en fermant la porte derrière lui et ses assistants.

« Il est évident que vous n'allez pas nous dire ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, donc, je le ferai. Puis-je ? » Déclara Harry d'une voix calme et froide une fois que Jonathon eut quitté la salle.

« Vous ne pouvez rien prouver. » Dit Sarah d'une voix vénéneuse.

Harry la regarda d'une expression qui montrait à quel point elle paraissait stupide. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce n'est plus une enquête officielle, vous vous souvenez ? Et j'ai votre couteau. » Dit Harry à Sarah qui baissa rapidement les yeux. Elle venait de remarquer qu'il lui manquait une chaussure.

« Ne nous dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? » Lui demanda Ron avec amusement et malice.

« Laisse-la tranquille, elle était stupéfiée, » Expliqua Hermione, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent, « Ca laisserait n'importe qui un peu groggy. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, non ? » Dit Ron malicieusement.

« C'est vraiment une très bonne lame de duel, flexibilité minimum, solide, » Dit Harry avec expertise en tournant la lame entre ses doigts pour l'examiner minutieusement.

Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire qui pourrait l'aider, Sarah le regarda simplement avec des yeux noirs.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise, je crois qu'il y a certaines choses dont nous devons discuter. » Lui dit Albus.

« Je n'ai rien à dire ! » Claqua-t-elle.

« Très bien. Vous n'avez _pas _à dire quoi que ce soit. Je peux pourtant vous assurer que vous aurez envie de parler une fois que vous aurez pris ceci. » Lui dit froidement le professeur Snape en tendant vers elle une petite fiole de veritaserum pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

« Si vous essayez, je crierai- on viendra m'aider. »

« Vous devez certainement plaisanter, hein ? » Lui dit Ron avec dédain. « Vous êtes sur _notre_ terrain, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'on pourrait venir_ vous_ aider ? » Ron remarqua que les épaules de Sarah s'étaient légèrement affaissées. « De plus, personne ne va vous entendre. Nous nous sommes déjà occupés de cela. » Ron fit un geste de la main pour lui désigner la pièce : un charme la rendait silencieuse.

Elle perdit contenance quand elle réalisa qu'elle était à la merci des sorciers et sorcières présents dans la pièce et qu'elle n'avait aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Vous cherchez cela ? » Lui demanda Harry en désignant la baguette qu'il tenait devant elle. « J'ai pris la liberté de la prendre. Les choses seront plus faciles si je la garde avec moi. »

En désespoir de cause, elle essaya de courir, mais Drago, Ginny et les professeurs avaient déjà formé un cercle autour d'elle et elle fonça dans Ginny. Elle se débattit contre elle, essaya de la mordre, de donner des coups de pieds et de poings pour s'échapper de la prise, mais Ginny avait grandi avec six frères et elle avait appris à se défendre. Elle trouva rapidement le nerf sensible sur les mains de Sarah, entre les doigts et la pinça. Elle tomba sur les genoux et se mit à crier de douleur.

« Oui, ça fait vraiment très mal, hein ? » Lui demanda Ginny, presque plaisamment.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Marmonna Drago doucement en regardant sa femme en action. Il parlait apparemment par expérience

« Je lui ai appris cela moi-même, » Dit Ron fièrement. Il se tenait à côté de lui.

« Alors je dois _te_ remercier pour cela. » Grommela Drago dans sa barbe.

« Retournez à votre siège Sarah. » Lui ordonna Albus.

Ginny libéra sa prise sur la femme qui se leva et se massa les mains. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à rester ici. » Leur dit-elle.

Albus s'arrêta puis répondit avec prévenance. « Peut-être pas, mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour cela. »

Elle retourna sur sa chaise et les regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Si vous me faites _quoi que ce soit,_ je le dirai au Ministère et vous irez tous devant le tribunal. »

Albus haussa un sourcil mais Drago s'avança vers elle et lui dit d'un ton menaçant, « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous serez _capable_ d'aller au Ministère ? »

Sarah pâlit considérablement. Elle avait entendu des histoires sur ce dont était capable les Malfoy.

« Monsieur Malfoy. Ca ira. » Le réprimanda Albus, mais sa réprimande était atténuée par le sourire et le manque de conviction dans cette déclaration. Drago acquiesça et recula d'un pas. Il la regardait toujours avec des yeux froids. Le directeur retourna son attention vers Sarah. « Jeune dame, vous avez été très claire, vous ne voulez pas que le Ministère soit impliqué, nous n'avons donc pas eu d'autre option que de prendre cette affaire en main. Maintenant je crois que mon professeur a quelque chose à partager avec nous. »

Harry se mit à l'aise en s'asseyant sur un bureau. « Sarah était dans cette rue le jour où j'ai emmené Theresa à la pharmacie. Elle gardait un œil sur les membres de l'Ordre qui patrouillaient ce jour-là. Elle fut très surprise de voir Theresa entrer dans la pharmacie devant laquelle elle était assise. Vous voyez, Sarah a dit très clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas les moldus, elle était donc effrayée que Theresa puisse la reconnaître et lui demande ce qu'elle faisait dans une rue commerciale du Londres moldu. » Il s'arrêta et regarda Sarah, « Est-ce exact ? »

Sarah détourna son regard et refusa de répondre.

« Pourquoi gardait-elle un œil sur mon personnel ? » Demanda Albus à Harry en regardant la femme avec sévérité.

« Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle est allée rendre visite à son frère ce matin-là. Il lui a dit qu'il était censé aller dans une rue commerciale et surveiller les professeurs de Poudlard qui devaient être là. Il l'a invité à l'accompagner et l'a aidé à sortir.

« Qui est son frère ? » L'interrompit Albus.

« Walter Walters. »

« Tu plaisantes, » Dit Ron à voix haute.

« Non, c'est son vrai nom. »

« Pauvre chose, » Marmonna Ron avec compassion.

« Je suis d'accord. »Ajouta Ginny avec une grimace.

Sarah les regarda avec des yeux noirs alors qu'ils l'observaient. Son regard ne les affectait nullement.

« De toute façon, son frère avait dit à Sarah et à ses autres amis de rester assis en dehors de la pharmacie, et que s'ils voyaient un professeur partir, ils devaient faire en sorte qu'il reste où il était. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il n'avait besoin que d'un professeur, mais que s'ils voyaient Drago ou le professeur Snape, ils devaient _absolument_ les empêcher de partir. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Demanda Severus.

« Elle ne le sait pas. Elle n'était là que parce que son frère le lui avait demandé et apparemment il ne lui avait pas donné de raison. Cela n'est-il pas vrai ? » Demanda Harry à Sarah d'un ton condescendant. Elle ne répondit pas. Harry regarda Albus et continua.

« Après cela, son frère est entré dans la pharmacie pour voir si Drago ou les professeurs étaient à l'intérieur. Quand l'incident s'est déclenché, _elle »_ Harry désigna Sarah de la tête, « fut contente d'être restée dehors pour observer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu voir ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« La façade de la pharmacie est une vitre, ce n'était pas très difficile de voir à l'intérieur. » Lui dit Harry.

« Oh, j'avais oublié. » Admit Drago tristement. Il secoua la tête. Il avait un trou de mémoire.

« Elle a peut-être été contente de rester dehors, mais elle n'a _pas vraiment_ été ravie que je lance un couteau sur son frère. »

« Pas possible ! Le gars qui a essayé d'attraper Theresa était le frère de Sarah ? » Demanda Ginny, surprise.

« Ouaipe, » Répondit Harry.

« Comme le monde est petit ! » Commenta Ron.

« Très. » Lui accorda Hermione.

« Alors, elle n'était pas vraiment contente après toi ? » Lui demanda Ron pour souligner l'évidence.

« Apparemment non. L'homme pour lequel travaille son frère lui avait ordonné de retourner dans la rue commerciale et de revenir avec Drago, le professeur Snape ou n'importe quel autre professeur de Poudlard. Il a raté sa mission et s'est attiré beaucoup d'ennuis à cause de cela. Sa situation a été aggravée parce qu'il s'est fait blesser. Il en a parlé à Sarah qui a décidé de venir elle-même et de me montrer à quel point elle était mécontente. »

« Comment a-t-elle su qui tu étais ? » Demanda Hermione avec perspicacité.

« Je pense qu'elle a pu voir mon visage de l'endroit où elle était assise. Et puisque j'étais avec Theresa, elle a pensé que j'étais un sorcier. Elle a interrogé des gens pour savoir qui j'étais. Certaines personnes à Pré au Lard et au Chemin de Traverse m'ont reconnu sur l'image qu'elle a crée de moi et lui ont donné mon nom. Elle a alors réalisé que j'étais le professeur dont Theresa parlait dans ses lettres.

« Elle avait lu certaines de ces lettres. Il lui était donc facile de persuader Duncan qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incorrecte dans la relation que nous avions Theresa et moi. Sarah a suggéré à Duncan de vous confronter. Ca voulait dire qu'elle pouvait venir avec lui à l'école quand on me demanderait de m'expliquer et elle serait alors assez proche pour me faire… ce qu'elle avait décidé de me faire. C'était un bonus pour elle que Duncan ait décidé d'en parler aux journaux. Il pensait que vous essaieriez de garder l'histoire secrète alors que toutes les familles des autres élèves méritaient d'être mis au courant et de savoir le genre de professeur que vous engagez. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait exactement prévu de te faire ? » Lui demanda doucement Ginny, elle fixait Sarah des yeux et sa baguette était pointée sur elle.

« Eh bien, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan. Elle pensait simplement s'approcher suffisamment de moi pour utiliser son couteau, » Répondit-il après y avoir réfléchi.

« Elle a presque réussi. C'est uniquement par chance et à cause de sa propre _stupidité_ qu'elle a échouée. » Observa le professeur Snape d'un ton solennel. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Vous avez eu énormément de chance. »

Harry se retourna à son tour vers Severus et le regard sérieux, lui répondit, « Je sais. »

« Avait-elle l'intention de te _tuer ?_ » Lui demanda Ginny.

« Je ne pense pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'en avait pas _l'intention_, mais ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de dormir si elle l'avait_ accidentellement _fait. »

« Alors elle voulait t'attaquer avec un couteau parce que tu as attaqué son frère avec un couteau. Méchant. » Dit Ron d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Comme c'est _opportun,_ » Railla le professeur Snape.

« Mon frère a dit la même chose quand je lui ai dit ce que je comptais faire. » Sourit Sarah. « Et vous l'auriez mérité. »

« _Votre frère_ allait faire du mal à l'une de _mes_ _élèves._ Aucun de nous ne prend ce genre de chose à la légère. » Lui dit Harry en plissant les paupières.

« Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. »

« Ca en avait tout l'air à mes yeux. »

« Pourquoi vouliez-vous utiliser le sort _légilimens_ sur le professeur Green ? » Demanda Albus à Sarah en interrompant leur discussion. Elle ne répondit pas, regardant simplement Harry avec des yeux noirs.

« Vous étiez plus bavarde il y a une minute. » Observa Ron sarcastiquement.

« Elle cherchait quelque chose. » Expliqua Harry. Il regardait Sarah avec des yeux qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

« C'est évident, mais que cherchait-elle ? » Demanda Ron.

« Son frère était censé trouver un professeur de Poudlard et l'interroger, très étroitement, pour savoir comment ils avaient découvert que des sorciers étaient à l'origine de la recrudescence de la violence dans le Londres moldu. Il a raté sa mission et son chef n'a pas été content. Sarah a pensé que puisque j'étais avec Theresa dans la rue commerciale et que je suis moi-même professeur, j'aurais peut-être ces informations. Il ne lui est même pas venu à l'esprit d'obtenir ces informations de quelqu'un d'autre. On dirait que j'étais sa cible. »

« Pour qui travaille son frère ? » Demanda Albus, légèrement contrarié.

« Elle ne le sait pas. Son frère ne le lui a pas dit. » Dit Harry au directeur avant de s'adresser à Sarah. « J'ai peut-être laissé des détails bizarres ici ou là, mais c'est à peut près ça, non ? »

« Vous vous pensez intelligent, hein ? Eh bien, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que tout le monde a lu l'article maintenant, vous ne pouvez donc plus sortir. » Lui dit Sarah d'un air suffisant.

« Si vous saviez à quel point ça me touche ! En fait, vous m'avez donné une très bonne excuse pour éviter de surveiller les élèves lors des sorties à Pré au Lard. » Lui dit Harry. Les autres professeurs sourirent à la remarque mais le professeur Snape regarda son collègue de façon spéculative, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Merde. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te remplace. » Le prévint Ron.

« C'est caduc de toute façon. Une fois que les collègues de Jonathon auront remis leur rapport aux journaux, tout le monde connaîtra la vérité. » Observa Ginny.

« Oh ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous êtes si naïve. Les gens croiront ce qu'ils veulent croire, et beaucoup préféreront croire au scandale que ce qui est écrit dans le rapport. Il y aura toujours suffisamment de personnes qui penseront que le professeur Green éprouve quelque chose pour les petites filles et que Theresa est une dévergondée qui couche avec ses professeurs. Les choses seront difficiles pour chacun d'eux. » Lui dit Sarah.

« C'est vrai. Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent croire, et ce n'est pas nécessairement la vérité. » Remarqua le Maître des Potions, doucement et froidement.

« Tu as raison. » Marmonna Ron, avec réticence.

« Je ne sais pas. » Objecta Drago.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Ron.

« Eh bien, Jason aura peut-être des problèmes, mais ça fera de Theresa l'une des filles les plus populaires de l'école. »

« Tu penses ? » Lui demanda Ron, perplexe.

« Oui. Je ne suis pas ici depuis très longtemps, mais je pense que quelques-unes des filles …admirent…le professeur Green… à bien des égards. Si elles croient cette histoire sans queue ni tête, je pense que beaucoup voudront parler à la fille qui a réussi à l'accrocher à elle. » Expliqua Drago.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh bien. Elle aura une chose de _plus_ à raconter dans ses lettres. » Marmonna Sarah dans sa barbe. « Ecoutez, c'est vraiment intéressant, mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions continuer cette discussion, alors je m'en vais. » Elle se leva et mit son sac sur son dos. « Je crois que vous avez ma baguette. » Dit-elle à Harry en tendant la main.

« Oui, je crois l'avoir. » Répliqua Harry calmement.

« Je la veux. »

« J'en suis sûr. Mais je ne vais pas vous la rendre. » Lui dit Harry en descendant du bureau sur lequel il était assis et en s'approchant de Sarah.

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire autre chose, Albus lui dit sévèrement. « Je suis inquiet. Si je vous laisse partir de l'école, il y a une chance pour que vous fassiez du mal à Theresa. Il est clair que vous ne l'aimez pas. Il y a aussi toutes les chances pour que vous révéliez à votre frère où se trouve Monsieur Malfoy, qui, en retour, donnera l'information à la personne qui le cherche. C'est un gros risque pour lui, je ne peux pas permettre que ça arrive. Et si ce n'était pas suffisant, » Continua-t-il en levant la voix et en durcissant son regard, « Vous avez raconté publiquement une histoire qui a mis l'un de mes professeurs et l'une de mes élèves sous un mauvais éclairage et vous êtes venu ici dans l'intention d'_attaquer_ l'un de mes professeurs. Vous représentez un trop grand danger pour que je vous permette de partir d'ici. »

« Et vous savez quoi ? » Ajouta Ron, en menaçant Sarah de sa baguette. « Le directeur est peut-être inquiet, mais nous non plus, ne prenons pas ce genre de chose à la légère. Quand on s'attaque à _l'un_ de nous, on s'attaque _chacun_ d'entre nous. » Il regardait Harry quand il dit cela. Ce dernier acquiesça.

Harry ressassa le problème : que faire de Sarah ? Albus avait raison, elle était un danger pour trop de personnes. Elle devait être neutralisée. Il ne voulait rien faire de permanent, et il ne voulait certainement pas lui faire du mal s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il se hérissa intérieurement à l'idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il détestait y penser, et se détestait lui-même, pas parce qu'il _pouvait_ faire ce genre de choses, mais parce qu'il le _ferait._

_Reste concentré, reste détaché. _« Puis-je vous parler ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le directeur.

« Bien sûr. » Albus le conduisit à l'écart du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Les deux hommes revinrent quelques instants après. Ils avaient la même expression glaciale et regardaient Sarah. Celle-ci était manifestement mal à l'aise.

« Vous nous quittez mais vous ne serez une menace pour personne, jamais plus. » Lui dit Harry sur un ton glacial. Les deux hommes se placèrent devant elle et levèrent leur baguette.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle sauta de sa chaise et essaya désespérément de s'échapper. Elle fut rattrapée par Drago et par le professeur Snape qui se tournèrent vers Harry et Albus. Ils la tenaient fermement entre eux.

« Vous avez eu de la _chance_ aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Vous êtes _chanceux _! » Lança Sarah à Harry. Elle se débattait toujours pour se libérer de la poigne de Drago et de Severus. « Si Theresa n'avait pas pris le veritaserum… quel genre de personne permet à une _enfant_ de prendre du veritaserum ? »

« Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans le veritaserum s'il est administré correctement, » L'informa Harry. « Et vous avez raison. J'ai _eu_ de la chance aujourd'hui. »

« Vous saviez que prendre le veritaserum était le seul moyen de laver votre nom et vous avez _quand même_ refusé de le prendre ! » Cria Sarah.

« C'est exact. »

« Vous devez cacher quelque chose de très gros. »

Harry continua à la regarder froidement.

« Et même quand tous les journalistes ont quitté la pièce, et que seuls vous, moi et les professeurs étions ici, vous avez _encore _refusé de le prendre. » Elle hurlait vicieusement pour le distraire de ce qu'il allait lui faire. « Vous ne pouvez pas avoir des relations de travail si vous ne leur faites pas confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas personnel. » Dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. « Je ne fais confiance à _personne_. » Lui dit-il sur un ton calme et monotone. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginny écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Il leva sa baguette et hocha la tête en regardant Albus, qui lui aussi leva sa baguette.

Sarah recommença à se débattre pour se libérer de la forte poigne. « Vous ne me jetteriez pas un sort. Vous pourriez me rater et toucher vos amis. » Cria-t-elle désespérément.

Harry pencha la tête et la regarda avec condescendance. « Je peux vous assurer que nous ne vous _raterons_ pas, mademoiselle. »

« Mais -» Sarah commença à protester.

« _Oubliettes_, » Récita Harry calmement en lançant le puissant charme de mémoire sur la femme effrayée.

« _Confundus_. » Lança Albus. Le sort la frappa en même temps que celui d'Harry. Les deux sorts touchèrent la cible qui cria et recula sous l'effet du choc. Drago et Severus durent faire un pas en arrière pour la retenir. Un instant plus tard, Sarah s'évanouit et le Maître des Potions la conduisit sur sa chaise et la ranima.

« Hello, quel est _votre_ nom ? » Demanda Sarah à Severus d'une voix enfantine, quand elle revint à elle.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? » Demanda le professeur prudemment.

« Non, mais vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver ma maman ? Nous cherchions une jolie robe pour porter le jour de mon anniversaire et je n'arrive pas à la retrouver. » Dit la femme en se mettant à pleurer. Son comportement déchirait le cœur de Harry.

« _Stupefix_. »

« Drago ! » S'écria Ginny en regardant son mari avec des yeux noirs, « Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

« Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de l'entendre pleurer pendant une demi-heure, et toi ? »

« Non, mais c'est triste que les choses aient tourné ainsi, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. Son regard était toujours sur Sarah.

« Qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux ? » Demanda Hermione à Harry et Albus.

Harry observa les professeurs présents dans la pièce, et évalua leurs réactions. « Nous ne voulions pas lui faire de mal, mais Albus avait raison. Elle était une trop grande menace pour Theresa, Drago, Severus et moi-même pour la laisser partir. Il aurait été difficile d'essayer d'effacer les souvenirs de la rue commerciale, des lettres de Theresa et de ce qu'elle a vu et entendu aujourd'hui. Ils étaient éparpillés et il n'y en avait pas qu'un. De plus, il aurait paru suspicieux qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de ces faits particuliers. Quelqu'un comme son frère aurait pu briser le charme s'il pensait qu'on lui avait effacé ses souvenirs. » Il s'arrêta et permit aux autres d'absorber l'information avant de continuer.

« D'un autre côté, un charme de mémoire ordinaire, n'est pas permanent, alors Albus et moi avons réuni un charme de mémoire et un de confusion. L'intensité des deux sorts qui l'ont frappé en même temps ont submergé son esprit et l'ont…brisé. Sa…condition est permanente. Elle ne sera plus une menace pour personne.

« Seigneur. » Murmura Hermione.

« Elle a l'air de croire qu'elle est une enfant et ne semble pas souffrir. » Observa Harry.

« Mais -» Protesta Hermione.

« Ca devait être fait. » Lui dit-il sur un ton catégorique. _Tu as raison, Greg, il n'y a aucune raison de se mettre en colère. C'est ce qui arrive quand je ne mets pas en colère. Imagine ce qui se passe quand c'est le cas. _Il soupira d'un air morose.

« Oui, ça devait être fait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. » Dit Albus. Personne ne dit mot.

« J'ai dit à Theresa et à son frère que je les préviendrai quand nous aurons fini ici, » Expliqua Drago en brisant le silence. « Que voulez-vous que je leur dise ? »

« Dites-leur que Sarah était très énervée par ce qu'elle a fait et qu'elle les quittait. » Lui ordonna Albus après y avoir réfléchi. Drago acquiesça et quitta la salle.

« Ron, Hermione, j'aimerais que vous envoyez un hibou à Sainte Mangouste pour demander à quelqu'un de venir immédiatement. Soyez discrets. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Ron.

« Nous serons discrets. » Lui assura Hermione.

Harry remit sa baguette dans la ceinture de son pantalon et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme il le faisait quand il était sous pression ou stressé. La journée avait été longue, et l'heure du déjeuner venait seulement de se terminer.

Albus commença à ranger les bureaux et Ginny alla aider le professeur Snape à ranger l'équipement qu'il avait apporté pour 'tester' le veritaserum du Ministère.

« Jason, » Commença-t-elle curieusement, « Vous avez dit à Duncan de demander à sa sœur pourquoi elle détestait autant Sarah. Je n'ai passé que quelques heures avec elle et _je_ la déteste. Il n'est donc pas surprenant que Theresa la déteste aussi, non ? »

« Oh, ça. » Harry grimaça. Il aidait Albus à remettre les tables à leur place. « Je ne sais pas si c'est ma place d'en parler, mais peu de temps après que Duncan ait commencé à sortir avec Sarah, il l'a invité chez lui et elle a rencontré Theresa. Sarah a invité Theresa à mieux la connaître…dans la chambre. »

« Tu rigoles ! Elle voulait coucher avec le frère _et_ la sœur ? » S'exclama Ginny, étonnée.

« Apparemment oui. Theresa a décliné l'offre et Sarah n'en était pas ravie. Il semblerait que Sarah n'entende pas très souvent 'non' comme réponse …même de son frère. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et le professeur Snape demanda d'un air incrédule, « Son frère ? » Harry acquiesça.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai grandi avec _six_ frères, mais je n'ai jamais pensé …ew ! Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une douche. » S'exclama Ginny.

« Désolé. » Harry s'excusa et rit de sa réaction.

« Berk ! » Cria-t-elle en haussant les épaules une dernière fois.

« Oh, Albus, je devais emmener Theresa voir son médecin aujourd'hui, mais je ne peux évidemment pas maintenant. De toute façon, je pense que vous devriez trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour y aller avec elle à partir de maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? » Lui demanda Albus calmement.

« Je pense que Sarah avait raison. Malgré ce que dira le Ministère de l'Education, il y aura toujours des gens qui préféreront croire que j'ai profité de Theresa. Nous devons voyager pour aller voir son médecin. Nous devons prendre un Porte au Loin en dehors du village près de l'école pour aller dans le Londres moldu. »

« Je suis sûre que le rapport sera suffisant pour laver ton nom. » Lui dit Ginny.

« Je n'en suis pas certain. » Remarqua le professeur Snape. Il rangeait encore son équipement.

« Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'exposer Theresa aux ragots qu'il y aura si on nous voit ensemble »

« Je ne pense pas que Theresa ira avec qui que ce soit d'autre, » Protesta Albus ; « Elle est très timide, mais elle semble s'être attachée à vous. »

« J'ai été... touché… par ce qu'elle a dit ce matin. » Murmura Harry doucement, un peu embarrassé. « Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait, et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ses éloges, mais c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous avons eu un tel problème ce matin. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Protesta Severus fermement.

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Harry, curieux de connaître l'opinion de Severus.

« S'il y a eu un tel grabuge, c'est parce que mademoiselle Walters voulait se venger. Les sentiments de Theresa n'étaient qu'une bonne excuse pour s'approcher de vous et utiliser son couteau. »

« Ca n'arrange rien que de vilaines rumeurs courent maintenant sur Jason et Theresa, non ? » Soupira Ginny.

« Des commérages et des rumeurs courent sur chacun d'entre nous et nous ne pouvons pas nous en cacher. Si les gens ne discutent pas pour savoir si vous avez effectivement ou non profité de Theresa, ils trouveront, sans nul doute, un autre sujet. Mais je comprends votre raisonnement. Il n'y a aucune raison de l'exposer aux commérages plus que nous ne le devons. » Lui accorda Albus.

« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner. Et pourquoi pas Drago ou le professeur Snape ? » Suggéra Harry, « Elle est à l'aise en leur compagnie. »

« Non. Puisque vous ferez les médicaments de Theresa, je pense que vous avez besoin d'entendre ce que le docteur et le pharmacien disent et que vous puissiez poser des questions. Personne ne sera capable de faire cela. Peut-être puis-je m'arranger pour que le médecin vienne _ici ? _Ainsi, vous pourrez discuter avec le docteur. Mais il y a encore un problème : Theresa sera exposée quand elle ira chercher ses médicaments à la pharmacie. » Maintient Albus.

« Je pourrai descendre en ville moi-même et voir ça avec le pharmacien. Ce n'est pas un problème. » Lui dit Harry.

« Très bien, une fois que nous en aurons terminé ici, je m'en occuperai. » Dit Albus.

« Theresa paraissait contente du docteur que nous sommes allés voir la dernière fois, celui dont la tante était sorcière. Il a dit qu'il avait toujours voulu voir Poudlard. »

Albus songea à l'idée et acquiesça. « Très bien. Je lui demanderai. »

Les deux hommes finirent de remettre la pièce en état, en essayant de ne pas déranger Sarah. « Avez-vous besoin de moi pour autre chose ? » Demanda poliment Harry au directeur.

« Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Si tout est sous contrôle ici, et que personne n'a d'objection, je voudrais me préparer à déjeuner. J'ai raté le petit déjeuner et je meurs de faim ! »

« Oui. Bien sûr. Nous attendons simplement que les personnes de Sainte Mangouste arrivent. »

« Merci. » Dit Harry en sortant de la salle.

« Je suis content que tout soit terminé. » Lui dit Albus et après s'être arrêté, Harry se retourna.

« Moi aussi. » Il regarda Albus et dit, « Mais dites-moi, Monsieur le directeur. Franchement. _Pensiez-vous_ que j'avais profité de Theresa ? »

« J'essaie de garder l'esprit ouvert. »

« Mais vous n'en étiez pas sûr…si ? »

Albus prit son temps avant de répondre. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incorrect entre vous deux. Elle semblait beaucoup vous apprécier, mais je n'avais rien vu qui m'ait alarmé. »

Harry ne pouvait pas contrer le raisonnement d'Albus et il répondit. « Merci. »

Albus acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

« Seigneur, on ne rencontre pas souvent des gens comme _lui_, hein ? » Remarqua Ginny une fois que Harry eut quitté la pièce. « Je comprends que ce que vous avez fait était nécessaire, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'un puissant sort de mémoire n'aurait pas eu le même résultat. »

« Ces charmes ne sont en général pas assez puissants et, comme le professeur Green l'a expliqué, ils sont rarement permanents. » Expliqua Snape à Ginny.

« C'est vrai Severus. Vous souvenez-vous de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Il a retrouvé la plupart de ses souvenirs. » Ajouta Albus.

« C'est vrai, » Concéda Ginny.

« Utiliser deux sorts ensemble était assez…inventif, » Observa le Maître des Potions, en choisissant ses mots avec attention. Il s'adressait au directeur.

« Oui. Nous avons pensé utiliser un sort de mémoire ou un sort de confusion, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient permanents. Jason a eu l'idée d'utiliser les deux sorts en même temps pour submerger l'esprit de Sarah, mais aucun de nous n'était sûr que ça marcherait. »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Elle était surprise. « L'idée de _Jason ? »_

« Oui. Il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit d'utiliser deux sorts ensemble, comme cela, mais j'ai peur que nous ayons mis trop de puissance en eux. » Termina Albus tristement.

« C'était nécessaire. » Assura le professeur Snape au directeur.

« Oui, je le crois aussi. Mais j'aurais souhaité que ça ne le soit pas. Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Je dois parler à certains élèves, il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils doivent respecter leurs professeurs. » Leur dit Albus sur un ton grave.

* * *

« Bon sang ! Maintenant je me rappelle pourquoi je ne te laisse jamais conduire ma voiture ! » Dit Tony à Harry en le suivant. Il était pâle et tremblant quand ils arrivèrent au pub.

« Allons, ne sois pas aussi poule mouillée, » Répondit Harry en souriant à son ami. Ils s'assirent à une petite table et regardèrent les menus.

« La vitesse limitée est faite pour que les gens se sentent en sécurité…en _sécurité !_ Je peux t'assurer que je ne me sentais pas en _sécurité_… en fait, je crois qu'il faut que je change de slip. »

« Je savais _exactement_ ce que je faisais. »

« Dommage que personne d'autre ne le sache…Je veux que tu me rendes mes clés ! »

Après avoir quitté Albus, Ginny et le professeur Snape, qui attendaient le personnel de Sainte Mangouste, Harry avait quitté le château pour voir si Tony voulait déjeuner avec lui. La matinée avait été longue et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à ce qui s'était passé.

Déjeuner avec son ami, qui n'avait aucune connexion avec Poudlard ou avec le monde magique, allègerait son esprit. Harry était allé voir à la pharmacie qui venait de rouvrir. Tony n'était pas de service. Il était donc allé chez lui et l'avait trouvé en train de poser du carrelage dans sa salle de bain. Il ne lui avait pas fallu grand chose pour le convaincre de sortir déjeuner, même s'il avait déjà mangé.

« Déjeuner deux fois dans la journée ne me dérange pas. Je grandis encore après tout. » Lui avait-il dit plaisamment.

« Ouais, bien. Que penses-tu d'aller au 'Lion Rouge' ? » Lui avait suggéré Harry.

« C'est d'accord. Mais tu vas devoir conduire parce que je crois que je n'y suis jamais allé. »

Laisser Harry conduire sa voiture fut sa plus grosse erreur de la journée, une qu'il ne répéterait pas pour le retour.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Tony une fois qu'ils eurent commandés. Il regardait Harry attentivement mais essayait de ne pas être trop le montrer.

« _Je vais bien_, » Le rassura Harry. Il remarqua son regard et ajouta, « Vraiment, je vais bien. Mieux que je ne l'étais, je pense. Mais toi, comment vas-_tu_. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le jour où je t'ai rendu visite à l'hôpital. »

« Je vais bien. Les herbes que tu m'as données devaient avoir quelque chose de spéciale et je veux bien admettre que ça n'a pas été une perte de temps comme je l'ai toujours dit. Mais je suis toujours pharmacologue. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. »

« Merde non. De toute façon, les docteurs ont vérifié mes résultats, ils étaient sûrs que j'aurais besoin d'une autre transfusion, mais finalement ce ne fut pas le cas. Et c'est à peine s'il me reste une cicatrice, ce qui les a tous choqués. Regarde, » Expliqua Tony en défaisant quelques boutons pour ouvrir sa chemise. Il lui montra.

« Elle a presque disparu. »

« Eh bien…ouais… mais tu vois, les femmes aiment les cicatrices mais les miennes ne semblent pas trop mal, si ? »

_Oh mon frère !_ « Eh bien, si tu veux vraiment quelques cicatrices pour impressionner les femmes, je peux me débrouiller pour que toi et moi montions sur le ring et- »

« Ah… Non…je suis content de celles que j'ai. Merci quand même. » Répondit Tony rapidement. Lui et 'Jason' étaient amis depuis des années et 'Jason' lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait reçu un entraînement militaire. Tony n'avait aucune intention de faire les frais de cet entraînement.

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux _vraiment _t'aider, mon pote. »

« Oh oui- vraiment sûr. Les médecins étaient vraiment impressionnés par les cicatrices et ils ont pris des photos. Ils ont dit, que je devais être en très bonne santé parce qu'en général on ne guérit pas aussi rapidement ou aussi bien. Alors tu vois, je suis un miracle médical. »

« Ouais, peu importe. Je t'avais _dit_ que ces remèdes alternatifs étaient efficaces. »

« Je crois aussi. Oh, en fait, j'attendais que tu passes. »

« Aww… je _te manque_ ! » S'écria Harry en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et en battant des cils. Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton en regardant Tony. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Arrête ça ! » Tony lui donna un coup en feignant d'être en colère. « Tu dois savoir une chose. »

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry en arrêtant de plaisanter.

Leur commande venait d'arriver et Tony attendit que la serveuse les laisse avant de continuer. « Tu es poursuivi en justice. » Lui dit Tony en mordant dans son hamburger.

« Excuse-moi ? Je n'ai rien fait alors comment pourrais-je être poursuivi ? »

Tony avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Eh bien, c'est à cause de l'incident de la pharmacie, il y a trois semaines. Certaines personnes présentes dans la pharmacie ont porté plainte contre toi. Ils veulent une compensation par rapport à la douleur et à la peur qu'ils ont subie. »

Harry laissa bruyamment tomber ses couverts et quelques clients le regardèrent pour voir d'où venait le bruit.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! » Siffla Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Tony venait de lui dire. Les autres clients ne le regardaient plus.

« Je le _suis. »_

_« _Et que font-ils de la douleur et de la peur dont _j'ai_ souffert. C'est _ma_ foutue pharmacie qui a été mise en pièce ! » Cracha Harry. « Attends une minute, on t'a tiré dessus, est-ce que _tu_ me traînes devant les tribunaux, toi aussi ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule. De plus, l'assurance que tu as prise pour la santé de tes employés a tout payé. Ce n'était pas de _ta_ faute, alors pourquoi te poursuivrais-je ? Ecoute, je n'ai encore rien fait, c'est _ta _pharmacie, alors je ne voulais pas interférer, mais j'allais faire appel à un avocat si je ne t'avais pas vu rapidement. Tu dois répondre à leurs lettres avant jeudi. »

« Eh bien, j'ai une assurance responsabilité civile, je dois juste la réclamer. Les assureurs auront une crise quand ils verront la raison de la poursuite, mais ils défendront l'affaire eux-même. Ca m'épargnera beaucoup de temps et d'argent. »

« Intelligent, » L'admira Tony.

« Non. J'ai lu quelque chose comme ça dans l'une des clauses que j'ai signées. Tu te souviens de Richard, à la fac ? L'ami de Gary ? Je crois que son entreprise est un peu plus bas dans la rue. Elle s'appelle Jackson et Associés… Je crois…Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Pourrais-tu lui donner les lettres pour que ceux qui me poursuivent sachent qu'ils devront le faire à travers la compagnie d'assurance ? On verra s'ils seront toujours aussi partants après ça. »

« Tu dois être prudent. » Commenta Tony en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les nouvelles _s'ajouteront_ peut-être à leur douleur et à leur peur et ils voudront aussi te poursuivre pour _ça_. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la plaisanterie de Tony. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'irai lundi. » Lui assura Tony.

« Merci, » Harry s'arrêta et regarda son ami dans les yeux un instant, une étrange expression peinte sur son visage. « Je me suis arrêté à la pharmacie pour voir si tu y étais avant de venir chez toi. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Elle est bien ainsi. Très contemporaine. »

« J'aime bien moi aussi. » Tony était d'accord avec lui.

L'assurance de Harry payait entièrement les réparations de la pharmacie et il avait laissé Tony s'occuper de tout le travail puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Il avait donné à Tony la ligne directrice de ce qu'il voulait et celui-ci s'était occupé de tout. Il était vraiment impressionné par la nouvelle allure de la pharmacie. C'était moderne et c'était beau.

« Ah oui, les filles de la pharmacie m'ont dit que je devrais te demander pourquoi tu boitais. »

« Euh…vraiment ? » Lui demanda Tony en remuant légèrement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

« Ouais…alors, pourquoi boites-tu ? »

« Oh… eh bien... ce n'est pas important. »

« Non, allons, je suis sûr que ça l'est. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Euh, eh bien, j'avais vu cette infirmière quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital et j'ai finalement eu le courage d'aller la voir, il y a quelques jours. Je voulais savoir à quelle heure elle terminait son service. Nous avons discuté et tout se passait vraiment bien. Dans la conversation, je lui ai dit que j'étais pharmacien et …eh bien…merde ! Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose et j'étais vraiment sur les nerfs. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Le pressa Harry sans laisser à Tony le temps de terminer son histoire.

« Je lui ai dit où je travaillais et qu'elle pouvait passer et…j'ai dû aussi lui dire... qu'elle serait la bienvenue si elle voulait venir vérifier mon… équipement… dans l'arrière boutique. » Marmonna Tony.

Harry renifla dans son verre.

« Je voulais simplement dire qu'elle devrait venir voir l'équipement commercial, mais elle s'est fâchée et m'a frappé…dans mon… »

« Equipement ? » Finit Harry pour l'aider. Il essaya de ne pas rire au manque de chance de son ami.

« Euh…ouais, je crois. »

Harry grimaça. Il compatissait à sa douleur. « Doucement, Tony. Parfois je me demande si tu n'as pas encore un peu de sang de Cros-Magnons en toi. Tu parviens à ne pas évoluer alors que le reste de ton matériel génétique progresse. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

« Hé- à quelle heure la bibliothèque de la fac ferme-t-elle maintenant le samedi ? Est-ce toujours à 14h ? » Lui demanda Harry de but en blanc.

« Euh, en fait, je crois qu'ils ont à nouveau rallongé les horaires d'ouverture. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle ferme à 17h maintenant. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, je travaille sur quelque chose et je me heurte à un mur de briques. J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire un saut pour voir s'ils ont quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, c'est tout. »

* * *

Le groupe, assez nombreux, se mit à genoux devant leur maître, dans la pièce sombre et humide.

« Les préparations sont pratiquement achevées. Tout devrait être prêt dans la semaine. » Siffla leur Maître, avec anticipation.

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, mon Seigneur, » S'écria une sorcière.

« Oui. Ca l'est. J'ai besoin de quelques-uns d'entre vous. Je préviendrai les autres une fois que tout sera achevé. » Leur ordonna la silhouette derrière l'écran.

« Avec votre permission, mon Seigneur, de qui avez-vous besoin ? » Lui demanda un jeune sorcier, ses yeux regardaient le sol avec soumission.

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Il y a encore une chose qui doit être faite. » Les informa le Maître. Il éleva la voix et de la menace y perçait. « Je veux que vous trouviez les traîtres et que vous les tuiez ! »

Le groupe agenouillé grimaça et se recula par réflexe. « Oui, mon Seigneur. Ce sera fait. »

« Je les veux mort avant la fin des préparatifs ! Vous avez échoué trop souvent…n'échouez pas cette fois-ci ! »

« N-non, mon Seigneur. »

« Maintenant, partez. J'ai beaucoup à faire. » Leur Maître les renvoya.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » Les silhouettes, se levèrent et se courbèrent en sortant de la pièce.

« Ce ne sera pas long, » La silhouette ombreuse derrière l'écran siffla. « Et Albus, je peux difficilement attendre. »

* * *

« Je crois que vous m'avez surpris alors que je sortais. » Dit Harry aux deux hommes qui venaient de frapper à sa porte.

« Nous n'allons pas te retenir, alors. Nous avons fait quelques recherches, en fait, beaucoup, sur la racine de tonga et nous voulions te faire part de ce que nous avions trouvé. » Répondit Drago.

« Nous étions simplement venus vous dire que jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avions rien trouvé qui puisse répondre à votre question, mais nous continuons à chercher. » Ajouta le professeur Snape.

« Vous êtes tous les deux venus me dire que vous n'aviez rien trouvé ? » Leur demanda Harry, d'un air perplexe.

« Ouaipe. » Sourit Drago.

« Oh, euh, merci. » Balbutia Harry. _Il_ était sérieux _quand il a dit qu'il ferait des recherches,_ pensa-t-il surpris. Le Maître des Potions acquiesça.

« Je ne trouve plus rien non plus, alors je vais essayer de chercher autrement. » Leur dit Harry en sortant de chez lui. Il 'verrouilla' et 'arma' la porte derrière lui.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il était confus. Les deux hommes se dégagèrent du passage. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je vais chercher soit un composant moldu chimique que je puisse créer qui aurait des propriétés similaires ou un qui soit équivalent à la racine de tonga. Je n'ai rien trouvé dans aucun de mes livres, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais aller à la bibliothèque de l'université pour voir ce que je peux trouver là-bas. »

« L'université ? » Lui demanda Drago. « Elle a ce genre de livres ? »

« L'université _moldue_ en a. » Répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas rire.

« L'université moldue est ouverte le samedi ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape qui était curieux.

« J'ai parlé à l'un de mes amis et il m'a dit qu'elle fermait à dix-sept heures maintenant, alors j'ai toute la journée. »

Drago et Severus échangèrent un regard rapide. « Nous venons avec toi et nous t'aiderons si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Après tout, tu as dit toi-même que la pharmacologie était l'équivalent moldue des potions. » Proposa Drago.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était évident qu'il était surpris. Il regarda les deux hommes et en particulier le professeur Snape.

« Quelle est la raison de ce regard ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« C'est…et bien…ça me surprend que vous vouliez m'aider dans mes recherches, c'est tout. » Harry s'adressait à son aîné.

Le visage du professeur Snape était illisible quand il répondit, « Professeur Green, je ne _vous_ aide pas, j'aide l'une de mes _élèves_. Ce que vous faites implique des potions et en tant que Maître des Potions, je ne suis pas sans talent dans ce domaine. Si vous voulez de notre aide, nous vous assisterons. »

« Ah, vous aidez une _élève_, je comprends mieux maintenant. » Dit Harry avec insolence. « Je travaille sur un problème intéressant, mais peut-être insolvable. Admettez-le, votre curiosité professionnelle a été éveillée, non ? Et vous adoreriez avoir une excuse pour faire des recherches dans une bibliothèque moldue, non ? »

« Si vous préférez qu'on ne vous aide pas… » Le Maître des Potions se tut. Il était un peu agacé qu'Harry ait deviné ses motivations réelles. Mais sa curiosité professionnelle n'était pas sa seule motivation.

Il avait été impressionné par la manière dont Theresa avait réagi face à l'enquête sur les relations qu'elle avait secrètement avec lui. Il était clair que la jeune fille appréciait grandement le professeur Green et elle avait mis de côté sa timidité et ses sentiments personnels pour s'occuper de l'enquête quand il était devenu évident que son professeur allait être ridiculisé et exploité par les médias. Ses actions avaient amélioré son opinion sur elle, et, assez bizarrement, il avait réévalué l'opinion qu'il avait du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Vous avez raison. » Dit Harry. « Ca ira certainement plus vite si nous sommes trois à chercher. Je vous expliquerai ce que nous devons chercher quand nous y serons et j'ai plein de stylos et de feuilles, mais vous devez d'abord vous changer et mettre des vêtements moldus. » Leur dit-il en les regardant attentivement.

« Stylos et feuilles ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser des plumes et du parchemin dans une bibliothèque moldue. » Lui dit Severus.

« Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais pourquoi devons-nous nous changer ? Si nous enlevons les robes, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ce que nous portons en dessous. » Demanda Drago sur la défensive.

« Eh bien… La bibliothèque est un lieu _commun_. En temps normal, les gens ne portent pas des chemises coûteuses et des pantalons de soirées. Il est encore tôt, pensez à être _commun. _Je vous attends ici. »

* * *

Des corps inconscients étaient étalés autour des cinq hommes. « Vous savez tous quoi faire. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer cette fois-ci. Ce sera plus que cela si nous merdons cette fois-ci. » Dit l'un des hommes en soulevant les corps magiquement. Il les mit dans un placard et ferma la porte.

« Je sais ce que _nous_ faisons. » Dit un jeune sorcier en se désignant lui-même ainsi qu'un sorcier à côté de lui, « mais pourquoi êtes-vous trois à suivre l'autre homme ? Ce n'est pas censé faire parti du plan. »

« C'est personnel. » Un sorcier, carré, dit à ses camarades sur un ton grave. « Et de toute façon, nous sommes ici pour nous entraider. Nous vous aiderons et vous nous aiderez. » Expliqua-t-il en essayant de le rassurer. « Nous sommes tous prêts, alors allons-y. Et pas d'erreur cette fois. »

* * *

« Je pense que j'ai pris la pile la plus lourde. » Se plaignit Drago en grimaçant sous le poids des livres qu'il portait.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais aider, non ? » Lui demanda Harry, fatigué à cause du poids des livres.

« Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas que ça en faisait parti. » Marmonna Drago.

« Le point d'apparition est-il encore loin ? » Demanda le professeur Snape caché derrière ses livres.

« Plus très loin, je crois. » Lui dit-il. Les trois hommes ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie. Il y avait trop de moldus autour d'eux. Ils devaient donc porter les livres qu'Harry avait empruntés jusqu'à un point de transplanage où ils pourraient sortir leur baguette.

« Regardez les choses ainsi, c'est très _bon_ pour les muscles des avant-bras et de l'estomac. » Leur dit Harry.

« Terrifiant, » Marmonna Drago « Sommes-nous arrivés ? »

Une fois qu'Harry eut expliqué aux deux hommes ce qu'ils devaient chercher et comment utiliser la bibliothèque, ils avaient trouvé des ressources assez utiles. Ils prirent des notes et Harry emprunta des livres.

« Voilà, nous y sommes. Bien. Personne ne regarde, allons-y. » Les trois hommes disparurent.

« Ow ! » S'écria Harry. Sa pile de livres était tombée sur lui quand il était réapparu dans le petit village près de Poudlard.

« Nous aurions dû y penser et être plus prudent avant de transplaner. » Grommela le professeur Snape en frottant la bosse sur sa tête. Un livre qu'il portait lui était tombé sur la tête.

« Oui, note ça pour la prochaine fois : une pile bancale de livres ne reste pas une pile après un transplanage. » Observa Drago sarcastiquement en se relevant. « Nous ferions mieux de bouger si nous voulons être de retour au château avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du dîner. » Dit-il aux deux autres hommes. Il fit léviter les livres et avança en direction du château.

« Oh, ouais, dîner ! » S'écria Harry en suivant Drago.

« Si j'ai un œil au beurre noir à parce qu'un de ces stupides livres m'a frappé, comment suis-je censé l'expliquer à Ginny ? Elle ne me croira jamais. » Demanda Drago qui marchait à côté du professeur Snape.

« Tu trouveras quelque chose. Tu pourras toujours lui dire que tu t'es battu avec quelqu'un. » Lui suggéra son aîné. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent.

« Pas besoin. C'est ce qu'elle pensera. » Geignit Drago en suivant le Maître des Potions. « Ces moldus rangent leurs livres bizarrement, non ? » Demanda Drago. « Et certains livres n'ont même pas la forme de livres, ils sont sur l'ordinateur. En parlant de cela, je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une potion contre le mal de tête après avoir regardé cet écran aussi longtemps. »

« C'était certainement…différent… non ? » Remarqua le professeur Snape. « Certains de ces livres étaient dans un état épouvantable. »

« J'ai remarqué cela moi-aussi. Jason a dit que c'est ainsi dans les bibliothèques moldues. Ils n'ont pas de sortilèges pour les protéger comme nous le faisons et ça coûterait trop cher de traiter tous les livres avec un produit protecteur. Il a dit que quand les dégradations sont trop importantes, on le signale au bibliothécaire et il est alors remplacé. » Drago regarda son ami avec un regard étrange. « Tu sais, nous sommes restés là toute la journée et tu n'as pas remarqué les vêtements bizarres que tout le monde porte ou les trucs électriques qui étaient marrants mais tu remarques l'état des livres. Je ne te connais pas. »

Severus sourit en regardant Drago.

« Messieurs, un moment s'il vous plait. » Les interpella Albus en les voyant revenir au château. Ils attendirent qu'il vienne à leur rencontre. « Vous avez l'air d'avoir eu une journée très …productive. »

« Oui, nous sommes allés faire des recherches et nous avons pensé à ramener des livres avec nous. » Lui expliqua Harry innocemment.

« Je vois, » Répliqua le directeur, d'un air dubitatif en regardant Severus et Drago.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Monsieur le directeur ? » Demanda poliment le professeur Snape.

« Où alliez-vous ? » Les interrogea Albus.

« Nous allions simplement poser ça dans mes quartiers. » Répondit Harry.

« Je vous accompagne. Je dois vous parler. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à travers l'un des nombreux corridors de l'école.

« Cornelius Fudge et quatre personnes travaillant avec lui au Ministère sont arrivés ici ce matin, juste avant le déjeuner. » Commença Albus.

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrompit Drago.

« Ils voulaient rencontrer le personnel de Poudlard, Drago et Ginny inclus, qui étaient présents lors de l'enquête menée par le Ministère de l'Education. Il semblerait que certaines formalités administratives n'aient pas été suivies dans notre hâte à résoudre cette affaire samedi dernier. » Les informa Albus. « Ils attendaient votre retour et sont toujours ici. Je les ai invités à venir nous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Nous pourrons discuter dans mon bureau après le repas. »

« Je suis navré, j'aurais dû vous prévenir que nous sortions, mais je ne pensais pas que nous manquerions à qui que ce soit. » S'excusa Harry.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de vous excuser. On ne les attendait pas. » Lui dit gentiment Albus.

« Un _samedi ?_ » Demanda Harry.

« Oui. De nombreux départements du Ministère travaillent six jours dans la semaine. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Ministère a découvert qu'il y a autant de travail pour _maintenir_ la paix qu'en _se battant_ pour l'obtenir. Mais je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je vous verrai au dîner. » Il les quitta et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Les trois hommes atteignirent la porte des quartiers de Harry et attendirent qu'il 'déverrouille' la porte.

« C'est joli. » Drago admira la pièce quand il entra.

« Où dois-je mettre…ces livres, Monsieur Green ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape.

« Oh, n'importe où sera bien. » Répondit Harry d'un geste. Il posa sa propre pile à côté du canapé. « Merci. Vous n'étiez pas _obligé_ de m'aider aujourd'hui, mais j'apprécie que vous l'ayez fait. J'ai fait beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Je vous remercie donc. »

Le professeur Snape inclina la tête et Drago mit de côté ses remerciements. « De rien. »

« Non, sérieusement, Drago et moi sommes de bons chercheurs mais Professeur, je pense que vous avez fait le double de ce que nous avons fait tous les deux, » Dit Harry. Il était réellement étonné. Il regarda les piles de livres.

« J'aime faire des recherches. » Déclara simplement Severus.

« Je vois ça. » Dit Harry en regardant toujours le nombre impressionnant de livres sur lesquels il devait jeter un œil.

« Nous continuerons nos recherches, mais fais-nous savoir si tu as fait des progrès avec les _tiennes_, d'accord ? » Lui dit Drago.

« Bien sûr. »

« Entre temps, nous allons nous habiller pour dîner. Je me sens un peu trop _commun_. » Dit Drago à Harry en faisant une grimace.

Harry rit avec son ami. « Je pense que je devrais faire la même chose. Je vous verrai au dîner. » Dit-il aux deux hommes en leur montrant la sortie.

« Je pense que vous méritez tous les deux une médaille. » Dit Drago au professeur Snape avec malice.

« Ah ? » Demanda son aîné. Il haussa un sourcil, « Tu crois ? »

« Ouais. Vous avez passé la journée ensemble et vous ne vous êtes pas insulté et n'avez pas essayé de vous entretuer. Je suis impressionné. »

« Comment veux-tu que je scelle ta bouche, de façon permanente, peut-être ? »

« Ah- non, j'aime ma bouche comme elle est. »

* * *

« Bon sang, quel est ce bruit sourd ? » Demanda Harry à Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis à leur place habituelle à la Grande Table.

« Oh, qui sait ? » Répondit Ron en essayant de cacher un côté de son visage. « Le château fait toujours de drôles de bruits- tu sais, les pierres, ce genre de chose. »

« Euh, Ron, qu'as-tu fait pour avoir un œil au beurre noir ? » Lui demanda Harry en bougeant légèrement pour voir ce que Ron essayait de lui cacher.

« Oh…euh… c'est un accident. Je… j'ai marché sur quelque chose. Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. » Répondit Ron avec un léger sourire. Hermione regarda Harry d'un air entendu, qui voulait dire que Ron mentait.

« Oh, allons. C'est un gros bobard et tu le sais. » Le réprimanda Ginny en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

« Ginny, » geignit Ron.

« Ron et moi faisions un match de Quidditch, juste tous les deux. Hermione notait les scores. » Lui expliqua Ginny.

« Alors tu vois toute cette affaire est une manipulation de Ginny pour qu'elle puisse gagner le match. » Marmonna Ron dans sa barbe. Cette réflexion lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa femme.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et continua. « Eh bien, pour raccourcir une très longue histoire, j'ai envoyé des cognards dans sa direction toute la journée et il a réussi à presque tous les esquiver, mais le dernier l'a frappé en plein visage. Il a été dans les pommes assez longtemps. » En regardant son frère avec des yeux noirs, elle ajouta, « Normalement je serais inquiète qu'il y ait des dommages cérébraux si quelqu'un était frappé à la tête, mais dans _son_ cas, je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour commencer à s'inquiéter. »

« Comment t-es-tu débrouillé pour te faire frapper par un cognard ? » Lui demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« J'avais les yeux fixés sur le vif d'or. » Ron haussa les épaules.

Harry était confus. « Alors, tu pouvais voir le vif d'or ? »

« Oui. »

« La petite balle rapide et presque invisible ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu as raté le gros cognard ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ce genre de chose arrive souvent ? » Demanda Harry à Hermione et à Ginny.

« Tu serais surpris. » Soupira Hermione.

Le reste des élèves et du personnel s'assirent dans la Grande Salle et le dîner fut servi.

« J'aime le rôti du week-end. » Commenta Ginny en prenant ses couverts. « Maman fait aussi un rôti les soirs de week-end. Peut-être cette idée lui est-elle venue du temps où elle était élève ici. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« Je me demande où sont nos invités, » Observa Albus. « Ah, les voici. » Remarqua-t-il en se levant pour accueillir les cinq personnes venues du Ministère. Le professeur Sinistra leur faisait visiter.

Harry observa chacun d'eux pendant un moment puis se leva rapidement et sortit rapidement sa baguette.

« _Stupefix_ ! » Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le Ministre Fudge.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se turent. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que Harry venait de stupéfier le Ministre de la Magie.

« Jason ! » Le rabroua Albus.

« Tu as bien fait. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. » Murmura Ron à son ami.

« Ron ! C'est le Ministre ! » S'exclama Hermione à voix haute en prenant la baguette des mains de Harry.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, » Dit Harry avec fermeté.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

« QUOI ? » S'exclama Ginny.

« Cet homme sur la gauche est le frère de Sarah Walters. Je ne sais pas qui sont les autres. » Leur dit Harry. Il était toujours debout et regardait les invités d'Albus avec des yeux noirs. Ceux-ci n'osaient pas réagir.

« C'est absurde ! » Protesta l'une des personnes qui accompagnait le Ministre. « Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous avez fait, jeune homme ? »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? » Lui demanda Albus doucement.

« Ils utilisent un sort de dissimulation standard, » Répondit Harry sans détourner les yeux du groupe devant lui.

Plusieurs élèves murmuraient entre eux. Mais ils se turent quand ils virent le regard sérieux du directeur.

« J'ai moi-même jeté un sort de révélation ce matin avant de leur permettre d'entrer dans l'école et je n'ai décelé aucun charme de dissimulation. »

Un invité ranima 'le Ministre Fudge' qui se débattait pour pouvoir se relever. « Comment_ osez_-vous ! » Bafouilla-t-il.

« Vérifiez-vous-même maintenant. » Suggéra Harry doucement à Albus. Il reprit sa baguette des mains d'Hermione. Elle vérifiait l'identité des invités.

« Que faites-vous ? » Murmura Drago aux professeurs qui étaient à côté de lui. Le message était passé rapidement : tous les professeurs savaient que les hommes qui se tenaient devant eux n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils prétendaient être.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Exigea de savoir Hermione.

« Je suis le Ministre de -»

« Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Qui êtes-vous ? » Leur demanda Hermione d'une voix froide en levant sa baguette pour menacer les hommes devant elle. Rusard avait commencé à faire sortir les élèves silencieusement de la Salle, poussé par l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Tous les professeurs s'étaient levés et pointaient leur baguette sur le Ministre et sa délégation. Dans peu de temps, il serait dangereux de se trouver dans la Grande Salle, il en avait le sentiment.

« Allons, dépêchez-vous, » Leur dit-il afin de les presser un peu.

Les cinq invités se rendirent compte que mentir ne servirait à rien, ils firent donc la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire : ils se jetèrent sur les élèves qui se mirent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens. Les professeurs ne pouvaient plus attaquer leurs adversaires.

« Essayez de nous lancer un sort maintenant ! » Les défia l'un d'eux.

« D'accord, » Dirent quelques-uns des élèves plus jeunes. Ils voulaient se rendre utiles et jetaient des sorts contre les imposteurs. Certains touchèrent leurs cibles, mais d'autres les manquèrent et des élèves furent touchés.

« Foutus gamins ! » Grogna l'un des hommes en se frottant le bras. « Bien, c'est ainsi ! » Dit-il en attirant vers lui une élève. Il la tourna vers les sorciers et sorcières qui se trouvaient vers la Grande Table pour qu'ils voient la peur peinte sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il l'empêcha de bouger en lui encerclant le cou de son bras. De l'autre il tenait sa baguette pointée sur sa poitrine. Il fit un geste de la tête en direction de ses camarades, qui firent de même avec d'autres élèves se créant ainsi des boucliers humains.

« C'est ainsi que nous allons procéder. Nous ne voulons que certains d'entre vous, les autres peuvent partir- n'y pensez pas ! » S'écria-t-il brusquement. Le professeur d'herbologie avait levé sa baguette et s'apprêtait à jeter un sort aux hommes. « Nous ne voulons pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette jolie frimousse, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui-dit-il en parlant de la jeune fille. « Baissez vos baguettes. _Maintenant_. »

Tous baissèrent lentement leur baguette.

« Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tous les élèves sortent de la Salle immédiatement. Je me fiche de savoir où vous allez, sortez…et si je vois une personne qui ne ferait que _penser_ à nous ensorceler, ces enfants le recevront, » Les menaça l'imposteur.

Les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Même les plus arrogants obéirent aux ordres. La voix de l'homme ne laissait aucun doute : il mettrait ses menaces à exécution. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé.

« Allons, _déguerpissez _! Je voudrais en finir avec cela _aujourd'hui _! » Cria l'homme qui avait parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Les élèves se hérissèrent et accélérèrent l'allure, se poussant dans une course folle vers la sortie.

Une fois que les élèves eurent quittés la salle, les cinq représentants factices du Ministère resserrèrent leur prise sur leurs otages et se tapirent derrière eux pour se cacher autant que possible derrière leur bouclier. Les professeurs restèrent tous dans la salle, leurs yeux rivés sur les imposteurs. La colère se dessinait sur leur visage. Ils tenaient leur baguette le long du corps et la serraient fermement de frustration.

« Je pense que nous devons compter les points, » Dit Walter. C'est lui qui avait pris la place de Cornélius Fudge. « Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, vous savez. Nous aurions dû avoir une petite réunion et attirer certains d'entre vous à l'écart. Les choses auraient dû se passer ainsi. Rien n'est jamais facile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons venus avec un plan de réserve. Vous nous avez obligés à faire les choses de la manière la plus _difficile_. » Il s'arrêta pour resserrer sa prise sur la fille qu'il étranglait et qui se débattait. « Nous voulons Snape, Malfoy et Green. Les autres peuvent partir. »

« Quel Malfoy voulez-vous ? » Demanda Ginny avec ferveur.

« Nous n'avons rien à faire avec vous…._pas encore en tout cas_. » Dit l'un des hommes qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Il ponctua sa phrase en regardant la rouquine de la tête au pied de façon suggestive. « C'est ce chien de renégat que vous avez pour mari que nous voulons. »

« Si vous levez une main sur elle, je -» Commença Drago avec fureur. Il combattit le désir de l'attaquer à mains nues.

« Ah-ah-ah, Du calme. Nous ne voulons pas que cette jeune femme…_ ait à souffrir_ de vos actions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago se retint, mais fulmina silencieusement contre les calomnies portées contre sa femme. Pendant quelques instants, Drago, Ginny et les professeurs regardèrent avec des yeux noirs les imposteurs qui leur rendirent leur regard.

« Ils ne _partent_ pas, » Dit un homme en grognant contre Walter.

« Non, ils ne partent pas, si ? » Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement. Il regarda l'élève qu'il tenait et dégagea les cheveux de son visage. Son sourire sinistre et son affection moqueuse ne servirent qu'à accentuer le malaise des professeurs.

« Je pensais bien qu'il en fallait plus pour vous faire partir. Regardez-vous- tous collés les uns aux autres. C'est beau, tout simplement. » Dit Walter d'une voix traînante et sarcastique. Il prétendit essuyer une larme. « Non pas que vous_ deux_, » Il s'arrêta pour désigner de la tête Snape et Malfoy, « méritiez ce genre de loyauté, puisque vous ne savez pas ce que ce mot signifie. »

En exhalant un long soupir, il continua. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je suis presque certain que vous aurez changé d'avis quand je vous dirai qu'en ce moment deux trolls- pas un, mais deux- se promènent autour du château. Je les ai laissés entrer il y a environ dix minutes, alors ils peuvent être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est. » Il pencha la tête pour entendre des signes de leur présence.

«Le martèlement vient _d'eux_. » Dit Harry à voix haute.

« Oui, très bien professeur, vous êtes le meilleur de la classe. » Walter se moqua de lui.

Drago, Ginny et les professeurs se regardèrent avec alarme bien que certains semblaient avoir des doutes sur la véracité des dires de Walter. « Comment êtes-vous parvenus à les faire entrer. » Leur demanda le professeur Sinistra. Quand elle fut moins confuse, elle s'avança vers la table pour reprendre sa place. « Je ne vous ai pas quitté de la journée, vous avez été surveillés tout le temps, sauf quand vous étiez aux toilettes, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez pu les faire venir de là ! »

L'homme sourit et resserra sa prise sur la jeune fille. « C'était une chose si facile. Quand j'ai utilisé l'un des hiboux de l'école tout à l'heure, je vous ai dit que j'envoyais un message au Ministère, mais en fait j'ai envoyé un message à un collègue. Je lui ai dit que notre plan avait échoué et que nous devions utiliser le plan B pour suivre les ordres. Il s'est gentiment arrangé pour qu'un couple de trolls des montagnes soit envoyé à l'école. »

« Comment sont-ils entrés ? Votre collègue n'aurait pas été capable de les faire entrer s'il n'était pas dans les limites de l'école et _vous_ ne pouviez pas le faire, parce que vous étiez surveillés! » S'écria le professeur Sinistra.

« _Je _ne les ai pas fait entrer, _vous_ l'avez fait, juste avant d'entrer ici. » Dit-il au professeur d'astronomie.

« _Moi ? _Je n'aurais _jamais_ fait une chose pareille. » Elle écarquilla les yeux de protestation.

« Oh, mais vous l'avez _fait_ et vous avez même été très coopérative sous l'Imperium. »

« Je ne me souviens -»

« Bien sûr que vous ne vous en souvenez pas. Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous allions vous laisser vous rappeler ce genre de chose ? Nous vous avons lancé le sort d'_oubliette_. »

Le professeur perdit l'usage de la parole quelques instants. « Je suis si désolé, » Murmura-t-elle quand elle retrouva sa voix, incapable de regarder qui que ce soit.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser. Vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement qu'exécuter leur ordre, _si_ vous l'avez vraiment fait. » La rassura Albus.

« J'ai laissé des _trolls_ entrer dans l'école. » Continua-t-elle. Sa voix était à peine audible.

L'homme qui se faisait passer pour le Ministre remarqua le regard échangé par certains professeurs. Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous n'êtes pas _obligés_ de me croire, si vous ne le voulez pas, mais je suis certain que vous ne voulez pas mettre la vie de vos élèves en danger, s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une _possibilité _pour que je puisse dire la vérité. »

Albus rassembla son personnel autour de lui. « Je ne lui fais pas le moins du monde confiance. Pourtant, s'il y a la plus petite chance pour qu'il dise la vérité, nous devons penser à la sécurité des élèves. J'ai besoin que certains d'entre vous viennent avec moi pour vérifier les faits, contenir les trolls et s'assurer que les élèves aillent bien. J'aimerais aussi que certains d'entre vous restent avec Severus, Drago et Jason, » Demanda Albus à son personnel.

« Ne réduisez pas le nombre de personnes qui pourrait vous accompagner. Vous aurez besoin de toutes les personnes disponibles pour contenir les trolls et les élèves, » Dit Drago au directeur.

« Nous avons définitivement besoin d'équilibrer les charges, » Dit Ginny à son mari avec une féroce détermination.

« Je reste, » Ron se porta volontaire.

« Moi aussi, » Ajouta Hermione.

« Comptez définitivement sur moi, » Leur dit Ginny les dents serrées.

« Ginny- _non_, » Plaida Drago.

« N'y compte pas, je ne te quitte pas, » Lui dit-elle fermement.

« Je reste, » Déclara le professeur MacGonagall.

« Minerva, je pense que j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour coordonner nos efforts avec les trolls. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus en danger pour l'instant, Severus, Drago et Jason ou les élèves. »

« Mais Albus -» Protesta-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue par des cris venant de l'extérieur.

« Les élèves ont besoin de vous, » Maintint le professeur Snape tout en gardant un œil sur les hommes en face d'eux. Albus regarda Severus comme s'il allait lui demander s'il le laissait avec suffisamment d'aide, celui-ci hocha simplement la tête.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air _ravi_, hein ? » Demanda sarcastiquement l'un des hommes de la fausse délégation.

« Allons-y. Venez nous rejoindre quand vous en aurez terminé ici. J'ai des questions qui attendent réponse. » Dit Albus par-dessus son épaule en conduisant le reste du personnel en dehors de la salle.

« Vieil homme, ils ne seront pas _capables_ de venir vous rejoindre, » Observa Walter d'un ton suffisant.

« Nous verrons. » Répondit Albus. Avant de quitter la Salle, il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. « Lâchez mes élèves maintenant. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'eux. »

Les cinq imposteurs se regardèrent et comme un, libérèrent leurs otages.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » Harry jeta le sort contre Walter en tentant sa chance. Il n'attendit pas que les élèves soient complètement libérés pour lancer le sort. La baguette de Walter atterrit dans les mains de Harry et il la cassa immédiatement. D'autres suivirent son exemple et essayèrent de désarmer les hommes, mais après avoir vu leur camarade perdre sa baguette, les autres avaient resserré la prise sur la leur.

Les cinq hommes ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque aussi rapide mais l'attaque de Harry avait incité tout le monde à agir. Drago, Ginny, et les professeurs bombardaient de sorts leurs adversaires qui se servirent des tables comme couverture. Les professeurs qui étaient derrière la Grande Table en profitèrent pour la renverser et se cacher derrière.

« Merde ! » Marmonna Ron quand il entendit l'un des hommes verrouiller la porte magiquement.

« Hé ! » Cria Harry. « Pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas ces costumes ridicules ? Nous savons que vous prétendez seulement être des représentants du Ministère, alors c'est inutile maintenant, ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

La suggestion d'Harry ne rencontra que le silence.

« Si c'était moi, ce serait une question de fierté de combattre mes adversaires avec mon visage et non caché sous un déguisement. » Leur dit Harry. _Oh mon garçon, c'est toi qui dis ça « Jason »,_ s'admonesta-t-il silencieusement.

Les faux représentants se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules, pointèrent leur baguette sur eux et enlevèrent le charme de dissimulation, mais Harry n'avait pas fait cette suggestion parce qu'il voulait voir leur visage. Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés à enlever le sort, il lança les ustensiles et couverts qui étaient tombés sur le sol vers eux.

« Que fais-tu ? » Lui demanda Ron, perplexe.

« C'est plus facile d'atteindre la cible en lançant des objets au-dessus des tables qu'avec les sorts. » Répondit Harry sans s'arrêter.

Certains professeurs suivirent son exemple et quand les faux représentants du Ministère eurent repris leur apparence initiale, ils avaient des bleus et des contusions parce qu'ils avaient été touchés par les couverts et les ustensiles volants.

« Des amis ? » Demanda Ron en baissant la tête derrière la table.

« En commençant par la droite, il y a Blair, David, Francis, Mitchell et nous connaissons l'autre, Walter. De vieilles connaissances, » Répondit froidement Drago.

« Par les boules de Merlin ! » Cria Francis, « Nous sommes des sorciers. Nous ne nous battons pas avec des tasses et des assiettes, nous combattons avec de la magie, comme ça ! » Cria-t-il en se dressant juste au-dessus de la barrière pour pouvoir utiliser sa baguette.

« Wingarium Leviosa ! » Cria-t-il. Il fit léviter l'une des tables en exposant Ginny aux sorts de Blair et David qui crièrent 'Stupefix' ensemble.

Elle fut projetée en arrière sous le coup des deux sorts combinés.

« Ginny ! » S'écria Drago. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller vers elle, c'était trop dangereux pour le moment.

« Reste où tu es. Elle est suffisamment éloignée pour être en sécurité, pour l'instant. » Lui ordonna le professeur Snape.

« Peut-être, » Répondit Drago en serrant et desserrant les dents avec colère. « Mais un bon tour en mérite un autre, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il à Severus en serrant fermement sa baguette.

L'homme le plus âgé regarda son jeune camarade avec des yeux perçants. « Effectivement. »

Comme un, Drago et Severus se levèrent légèrement et lancèrent un sort puissant contre Blair et David. Leur sort combiné fut si puissant que la table derrière laquelle leurs adversaires étaient cachés se fendilla et les deux hommes furent projetés contre le mur.

« Nous avançons, protège, nos arrières. » Demanda Drago à la personne qui était à ses côtés, avant que lui et Severus ne sautent au-dessus de la table.

« _Avada_ -» Commença Francis, mais il fut interrompu par Hermione.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » S'écria-t-elle mais elle ne parvint pas à le désarmer.

« Pas cette fois, mon ange, » Il sourit d'un air satisfait en renvoyant un sort contre Hermione. Le sort frappa la table derrière laquelle la jeune femme se cachait et fit un trou dedans. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et retourna la faveur en détruisant son propre bouclier de bois.

« Salope ! » Cria l'homme. Hermione et lui échangèrent des sorts et contre-sorts. Il était difficile de dire qui avait le dessus. Hermione repoussait Francis grâce à la force de ses sorts mais il parvenait toujours à la repousser.

« Fais attention, Hermione ! » L'interpella Ron. Elle évita de peu un sort. Ron ne pouvait que jeter des coups d'œil momentanés sur le combat de sa femme puisque lui-même était occupé avec le collègue de Francis, Mitchell.

Hermione avait au départ, essayé de désarmer son adversaire, et Ron avait essayé de stupéfier le sien. Un sorcier _sans_ sa baguette est moins menaçant qu'un sorcier _avec_ une, mais un sorcier inconscient ne peut plus faire aucun mal. Malheureusement Mitchell avait roulé pour éviter le sort et avait dévié le sort suivant.

« Honte à toi. Je n'ai même pas encore _essayé_ de te combattre. » Renifla Mitchell en déviant un autre sort. Il avança en courant, engageant Ron dans un duel si intense qu'ils semblaient perdus au milieu des sorts qu'ils se lançaient.

Hermione cria et Ron tourna la tête. Elle avait gagné la première manche du duel mais elle avait mal jugé son adversaire. Il avait feint de lui envoyer un sort et Hermione avait réagi immédiatement pour le dévier alors qu'il n'en avait pas lancé. Son adversaire en profita et lui jeta un sort qu'elle fut incapable de bloquer et qui la fit voltiger à travers la pièce. Sa tête frappa le bout d'une table et elle tomba dans les pommes immédiatement.

Hermione avait peut-être été prise au dépourvu mais Ron brisa la Règle d'Or du duel : il détourna les yeux de son adversaire. Mitchell en profita pour lui jeter le doloris et il tomba sur le sol en criant de douleur. Une fois libéré du sort, Mitchell empêcha Ron de bouger à l'aide d'un sort. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus rien faire.

« Maintenant reste en dehors de mon chemin, espèce de pathétique excuse de sorcier. » Grogna-t-il.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'une autre cible. Blair et David semblaient avoir l'avantage, mais Walter avait laissé son adversaire avoir le dessus.

« Par ici ! » L'appela Walter. Il était coincé sous Harry.

« J'aurais du savoir que tu réussirais à faire échouer cette mission aussi. » Marmonna Mitchell dans sa barbe avant d'aller secourir son camarade.

* * *

Harry avait vu Drago et Severus envoyer Blair et David contre le mur derrière eux et il regarda les hommes s'effondrer douloureusement sur le sol. _Ouh, ça fera des bleus demain,_ sourit Harry.

Il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur de la Grande Salle suivit par des cris. Il pria silencieusement en espérant que les professeurs et les élèves aillent bien. Il retourna ensuite son attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. Ron et Hermione se battaient contre des hommes et Drago et Severus étaient occupés avec David et Blair. Harry se demandait où était Walter.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps parce que deux mains lui encerclèrent la gorge et il fut projeté sur le sol, un poids lourd au-dessus de lui. Harry ne pouvait pas voir qui l'avait attaqué mais il le sentait. Il essaya de dégager les mains de sa gorge, mais ne put rien faire. La personne qui avait emprise sur lui avait deux avantages : la surprise et la gravité. Il était facile à son adversaire de l'étrangler, allongé comme il l'était. Harry était sérieusement désavantagé, et essayait de se relever pour se défendre et rééquilibrer les forces.

Le cerveau d'Harry passa une vitesse : il sortit sa baguette et visa la personne assise sur lui. Les mains autour de son cou se resserraient et il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites à cause de la pression. Sa tête le martelait et il était sûr de devenir bleu. Il parvint pourtant à prononcer, « _Incendio_, »

Quelque chose prit feu et il sauta rapidement loin de Harry, roula par terre pour essayer d'éteindre le feu. Harry recula, prit des bouffées d'air et éteignit le feu qui avait pris sur sa manche. Il mit ses mains contre sa gorge qui avait gonflé : il sentait déjà des bleus.

« Fils de pute ! » Gronda Walter en regardant avec chagrin les cendres de ce qui étaient autrefois sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Je me demandais où vous étiez. » Remarqua Harry d'une voix enrouée. Il essayait encore de reprendre son souffle. Il agrippa sa baguette, se leva et regarda froidement l'homme devant lui. « C'était intelligent l'idée de la cape et l'attaque surprise. Je dois bien le reconnaître. »

« La ferme ! Tu m'as coûté ma cape ! »

« C'est vraiment très mal, » Dit Harry. Il évita l'assiette que Walter lui avait jetée et bloqua facilement le coup qui suivit.

« Il y a _encore_ quelque chose qui ne va pas dans cette image, » Renifla-t-il.

« Ah ? » Demanda Harry avec suspicion.

« Ouais, » Répondit-il. Et il se pencha pour donner un coup dans la mâchoire de Harry qui l'évita facilement, mais atteignit son poignet. Sa baguette voltigea et atterrit sur le sol. Elle roula bien trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse la récupérer. Harry s'était attendu à une attaque corporelle, mais pas sur son poignet. _Stupide Potter ! Tu aurais dû le voir arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Ton foutu cerveau s'empâte !_

Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour. Walter était en colère et agité. Harry de son côté paraissait calme. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que s'énerver dans une bataille empêchait de penser correctement et la colère pouvait le conduire, lui ou les personnes autour de lui, à se faire tuer.

« Tu vois ça ? » Lui demanda Walter en levant sa main pour que Harry puisse la voir.

« Quoi, votre main ? » Lui demanda Harry pince sans rire. Il aimait embêter l'autre homme.

« Non, la cicatrice au milieu. Elle devrait te paraître familière, puisque c'est toi qui me l'as faite. »

« Oh, oui. » Répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé à la pharmacie quand Walter avait essayé d'attraper Theresa et que Harry avait lancé un couteau dans sa main pour l'arrêter. La cicatrice était le résultat de la blessure, et celle-ci était impressionnante.

« Oh, et ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à ma sœur. Je l'ai vu juste avant qu'elle ne vienne te voir et quelques heures plus tard, je reçois un hibou de Sainte Mangouste m'annonçant qu'elle a été admise dans leur service. Peu importe ce que tu lui as fait, tu vas le regretter, » Walter ponctua sa déclaration en ramassant un couteau qui gisait par terre et courut sur Harry, déterminé à le poignarder.

Harry regarda le blond s'agiter. Il était content que Walter soit une personne bavarde. Il lui était ainsi beaucoup plus facile de prédire quand il allait l'attaquer. Les gens bavards ont tendance à ponctuer leur déclaration par des actions et utilisent toujours un ton particulier avant d'attaquer. Alors, Harry était prêt. Il avait attrapé la lame entre ses deux mains. Il était difficile de dire qui gagnerait ce combat de force. Les deux semblaient sur le point de bouger, mais Harry faisait de son mieux pour la garder loin de lui et Walter faisait de son mieux pour la rapprocher de lui et pouvoir le poignarder.

Avec un cri d'effort, Harry déplaça ses mains sur sa gauche et bougea le reste de son corps vers la droite. La lame lui coupa les mains mais il était capable de supporter une petite blessure si ça pouvait l'empêcher de se faire tuer. Quand le couteau ne fut plus pointé sur son corps, il relâcha sa prise et son adversaire perdit momentanément contenance, Harry lui donna un coup de point dans les côtes, ce qui le fit valser. Son adversaire lâcha le couteau et Harry donna un coup de pied dedans pour qu'il soit hors de porté.

Il aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais il trouvait plus satisfaisant de combattre son adversaire sur le sol. Walter avait été une épine bien implantée qui refusait de partir, même s'il l'ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait. D'abord il y avait eu l'incident à la pharmacie, puis la tentative de Sarah de l'utiliser en tant que planche à découper et enfin cet incident, ce qui avait provoqué pour lui et pour les personnes qui l'entouraient, divers degrés de douleur et de blessure. Harry n'était pas énervé, il était royalement en colère.

Walter recouvra ses esprits rapidement et donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de Harry qui tomba par terre.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à être agile, » Walter sourit d'un air satisfait et triomphal. Il bondit sur Harry et l'épingla de tout son poids, Harry essaya en vain de rouler et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se remettre, il reçut un fort coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Sa tête fut projetée en arrière et il reçut un autre coup.

Il entendit un crack après le second coup et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. « C'est la deuxième fois que tu me tiens ainsi. Les gens vont commencer à raconter des histoires, si tu ne fais pas attention, » Observa Harry d'un ton entendu en faisant référence à leur position actuelle.

Walter devait être plus lourd que Harry, mais ce dernier était plus fort. Une fois qu'il eut libéré ses jambes, il s'en servit pour encercler le dos de l'homme, ce qui lui donnait l'appui dont il avait besoin pour se retourner complètement et être au-dessus de Walter. Il enfourcha sa taille et tint ses poignets sur le sol avec ses genoux en mettant tout son poids sur eux pour être sûr que Walter ne puisse pas le frapper.

Harry aurait pu terminer le combat en stupéfiant son adversaire, mais sa tête résonnait à cause des coups qu'il avait reçus et il décida que Walter méritait le même traitement.

_Crack !_ Harry donna un fort coup sur le visage de son adversaire. « _Ca _c'est pour ce qui s'est passé à la pharmacie. »

_Thwack !_ Harry lui donna un coup sur l'autre joue. « _Ca_ c'est pour avoir envoyé votre sœur ici avec un couteau. » Lui dit calmement Harry.

Crunch ! Harry envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de l'autre homme. « Ca c'est pour ce que vous avez fait ici aujourd'hui. » 

_Smack !_ Harry lui donna un coup de l'autre côté de la mâchoire. Walter saignait et le sang s'écoulait par terre et sur le bras de Harry. « Et _ça_ c'est pour avoir envoyé des trolls après des _enfants. »_

La tête de Walter se balança et il regarda la salle avec un regard voilé, il essayait de savoir où était le reste de ses camarades. Il remarqua que Francis et Mitchell avaient vaincu leurs adversaires et les appela.

« Par ici ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Merde ! » Marmonna Harry en lui donnant un coup sur la tempe. Il le mit K.O.

« Putain, qu'est ce que tu fous ? » Cria Francis en envoyant un sort contre Harry qui s'écarta rapidement de Walter.

Harry évita le sort qu'on lui avait lancé et courut récupérer sa baguette. Il plongea et roula quand il toucha le sol. Il se retrouva à genoux devant ses adversaires. Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû créer un bouclier défensif _avant_ de récupérer sa baguette, parce qu'il évita de justesse de vilains sorts quand il se retrouva face à eux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir pendant un combat et tout le monde est un géni quand on prend du recul.

Pendant que Mitchell essayait de stupéfier Harry, Francis ramassa un couteau qui était tombé quand les tables des élèves avaient été retournées et le tint de manière à ce qu'il tienne la lame entre le pouce et l'index. Il le lança contre Harry qui se déplaça rapidement et l'évita. Malheureusement, il fut frappé par le doloris que lui envoya Mitchell au moment même où Francis jetait le couteau.

Harry fut projeté sur le dos et il lâcha sa baguette. Son corps entier tremblait et ses yeux roulaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il cria, la douleur se propageait dans toutes les parties de son corps et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Lentement, la douleur diminua et quand il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua que quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qui, avait sa baguette pointée sur Drago et Severus, prêt à leur jeter un sort.

« Oh, merde ! » Marmonna Harry en cherchant sa baguette. Sa main atterrit sur un couteau et le tint par la lame, essayant de voir exactement qui il visait. _Concentre-toi Potter,_ pensa-t-il en expirant profondément puis il lança le couteau.

« _Avada_ -» Commença Mitchell.

« Oh non, tu ne le feras pas. _Endoloris_ ! » Cria Francis quand il vit Harry lever le couteau, mais il ne fut pas suffisamment rapide et Harry eut le temps de lancer le couteau avant que Francis ne jette le sort. Francis lança son sort et Mitchell tomba face contre terre.

Harry était allongé sur le dos, il tremblait et haletait pour respirer après avoir subi le second doloris. Il n'était pas certain d'être parvenu à arrêter Mitchell parce qu'il essayait encore de reprendre contenance quand il avait jeté le couteau.

Quand il parvint à se concentrer et que la douleur diminua, il se remit difficilement sur pied et aussi rapidement qu'il le put, récupéra sa baguette. Il était à moitié debout, à moitié courbé, mais il tenait d'une main experte sa baguette malgré les spasmes qui secouaient son corps, effets secondaires des sorts. Francis regardait bouche bée son collègue couché sur le sol, le manche du couteau était visible entre ses omoplates. Il n'était pas nécessaire de vérifier, il était mort. Francis se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il connaissait très peu son adversaire, il avait peut-être fait une erreur en le sous-estimant.

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ Harry grogna intérieurement, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se faire des reproches. Francis lui avait jeté un nouveau sort qu'il esquiva et répondit en lui lançant deux puissants sorts, l'un suivant l'autre d'à peine une seconde de manière à ce que l'on pense qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Son adversaire dévia le premier mais ne vit pas le second avant de reculer sous son impact. Il toucha sa joue, il avait maintenant une large entaille. Il regarda Harry avec confusion en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et jeta un regard dans la direction de Hermione qui était étendue par terre près de lui. Il regarda Harry avec un sourire mauvais et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

« Avada -» Harry lui lança un sort pour le stupéfier mais il parvint à l'éviter et se retourna pour pointer sa baguette sur Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que son adversaire avait changé d'avis, mais aussi parce qu'il vit le professeur Snape jeter une jardinière dirigée sur la tête de Francis. Malheureusement Harry était aussi sur son chemin. Francis entendit Snape approcher. Il évita l'attaque et par chance, Harry aussi.

L'imposteur ne perdit pas de temps et termina le sort. « _Kedavra_ ! » Cria-t-il et lança le sort contre Harry.

* * *

Drago et Severus s'étaient retrouvés sérieusement désavantagés dès le début de leur combat parce que leurs adversaires donnaient le meilleur d'eux pour les tuer. D'un autre côté, les anciens espions essayaient simplement de les stupéfier. Leurs adversaires pouvaient rester où ils étaient, dévier les sorts et jeter des sorts impardonnables comme il leur convenait.

« Meurs déjà simplement ! » Renifla David en évitant les sorts du professeur Snape avant de lui en lancer un à son tour.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir encore longtemps. Si nous ne trouvons pas bientôt une ouverture, ce sera une autre affaire. » Dit Drago à son ami, qui était près de lui.

« _Avada_ -» Ils entendirent les mots venir de derrière eux, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Comme ils ne voulaient pas détourner complètement leur regard de leurs adversaires, ils se tournèrent à moitié et virent l'homme que Drago connaissait sous le nom de Mitchell face contre terre, le manche d'un couteau de l'école ressortait de son dos. Il y eut une courte pause pendant laquelle les quatre hommes enregistraient ce qui venait de se passer.

« Fils de pute ! » Cria Blair alors que lui et son camarade reprenaient leurs attaques.

Severus plongea par terre à côté de Drago. « J'ai une idée. »

« Bien. » Approuva Drago. Le professeur Snape prit une page du livre du professeur Green et lança une simple bague de lumière contre son adversaire. Elle trouva rapidement sa cible et la lia au mur. Blair tourna le dos à Drago et au professeur Snape et vit ce qui s'était passé, il donna aux deux hommes l'ouverture dont ils avaient besoin.

« Stupefix, » Crièrent-ils presque à l'unisson. Les deux hommes sombrèrent dans l'inconscience avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Aauggh ! Merde ! » Cria Drago mettant ses mains devant ses yeux et en tombant à genoux.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape inquiet.

« Mes yeux ! » Parvint à dire Drago.

« Tes yeux ? Que t'a-t-il – » Le maître des potions soupira. Il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé et se massa le front de sa main libre. « Ce sont des bagues de _lumière_, pourquoi les as-tu regardées directement ? »

« J'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu faisais, c'est tout, » Lui dit Drago en essayant de se défendre contre ce manque de bon sens. Il se leva et essaya de se diriger vers son ami, mais il trébucha contre lui et tous les deux tombèrent à terre. Severus lâcha sa baguette qui roula loin de lui.

« Arrête de bouger. Arrête. Je me lève et après je t'aiderai à te lever. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma baguette ? » Demanda Severus, énervé.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? » Demanda Drago.

« C'est _ta_ baguette. »

« Oh. »

« Comment va Jason ? »

« Il va bien. Il- Reste là, » Lui dit son aîné en essayant de se lever.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » L'interpella Drago, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Le professeur Snape leva les yeux et vit Francis éviter l'un des sorts de Harry puis pointer sa baguette sur la forme inconsciente de Hermione. Lui et Drago ne se battaient pas très loin de Harry et Francis et il avait entendu Francis commencer le sort mortel.

_Merde !_ Pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa baguette, mais il pouvait utiliser les objets qui étaient par terre.

Il se rapprocha et vit Francis se retourner pour pointer sa baguette sur Harry. _C'était un piège. Il avait l'intention de lui jeter le sort dès le début !_ Réalisa Severus. Il s'arrêta et jeta une lourde jardinière sur la tête de Francis.

Mais Francis l'avait entendu et s'était retourné suffisamment tôt pour voir l'attaque et l'éviter. Francis ne perdit pas de temps et termina le sort.

Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir éviter l'attaque. Il soupira bruyamment, se préparant à bouger, mais le professeur Snape lui sauta dessus. Tous deux se retrouvèrent au sol, et le sort de Francis leur passa au-dessus la tête.

Une seconde après que lui et Severus aient touché le sol, il lança deux sorts. Il jeta le deuxième, une seconde après le premier. Francis fut capable de dévier le premier mais pas le second. Il atterrit sur le dos et sa baguette roula loin de lui.

Harry continua à regarder Francis et quand il vit qu'il ne se relèverait pas tout de suite, il soupira de soulagement et laissa sa tête retomber contre le sol.

« Merci, » Dit-il au professeur Snape en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… » Commença le professeur en regardant le jeune homme pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de particulier dans le physique du jeune professeur, mais quand il le regarda dans les yeux et qu'il vit toutes ces émotions vives, il eut le souffle coupé.

« Hé, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Leur demanda Drago. Il n'avait pas bougé, et était toujours assis par terre, ses coudes sur ses genoux levés et sa tête dans ses mains.

Harry rendit au professeur son regard dont les yeux continuaient à chercher les siens, mais il était si intense que Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Les gars ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Leur demanda à nouveau Drago, un peu plus inquiet.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et replaça ses barrières. Il cacha ses émotions conflictuelles derrière un masque impénétrable. Severus soupira de cette perte. « Nous allons bien, » Dit-il à Drago en se relevant, il était encore allongé sur Harry. Le jeune homme le regarda prudemment.

« Je pense que Severus et moi te devons des remerciements. » Dit Drago à Harry.

« Et moi je vous dois les _miens_, » Dit-il doucement au professeur Snape en essayant encore de récupérer son souffle. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement, mais il n'était pas certain que le doloris fut le seul responsable de cela.

« J'ai perdu le compte de qui devait remercier qui aujourd'hui. En tout cas, vous n'avez pas à me remercier, » Répondit doucement Severus qui lui aussi essayait de récupérer son souffle.

Harry acquiesça et se releva pour pouvoir faire le tour de la pièce des yeux.

« Est-ce votre sort ? » Demanda Harry à Severus en désignant de la tête la lumière vive. Mais il fit attention à ne pas la regarder directement.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerez d'enlever la lumière ? Ca n'arrange pas mon mal de tête. »

« Ou le mien. » Se plaignit Drago en se tenant la tête.

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette avec moi, alors je ne peux pas. » Admit Severus.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je… » Harry se tut mais fit un geste vague en direction de la lumière avec sa baguette.

« Pas du tout. » L'invita Severus.

« Oh pour l'amour de dieu ! Ne lui demande pas et enlève simplement cette maudite lumière ! » S'écria le jeune homme blond.

« Ce n'est pas poli de défaire le sort d'un collègue sans lui demander la permission, » Expliqua Harry à Drago pendant qu'il enlevait la lumière des bagues qui liaient les imposteurs.

« Il est aussi impoli de changer la couleur des cheveux d'un ami et de les colorer en bleu alors que celui-ci a trop bu. »Dit Drago. Il regarda l'endroit où il pensait voir Harry avec des yeux noirs.

« C'était différent, » Lui rétorqua Harry. Il se dirigea vers son ami et s'assit à côté de lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? Non, laisse tomber, ne me le dis pas. Tu as regardé la lumière, hein ? »

« Je ne le voulais pas et je ne l'ai pas regardé, j'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil quelques secondes. »

« Eh bien, tu verras que d'ici une demi-heure tu iras mieux, mais tu vas avoir un mal de tête du tonnerre. » Lui expliqua Harry.

« Trop tard, » Marmonna Drago.

« Le professeur doit avoir quelque chose contre ça, alors tu iras bien. » Le rassura Harry.

Harry examina les dommages causés à la salle et ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de Mitchell. La voix de son vieil instructeur résonna dans sa tête._ Parfois c'est tuer ou être tué…_

« Laisse tomber, on penserait que tu y es habitué maintenant, toutes choses considérées. » Grommela-t-il très doucement pour lui.

« Hmm ? » Lui demanda Drago en se demandant ce que disait Harry, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il se mit simplement sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers le corps, s'accroupit et vérifia son pouls, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'en trouverait pas.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est mort, » Observa le professeur Snape de l'autre côté du corps.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry en enlevant le couteau du corps et en le posant sur le sol à côté.

« Il a essayé de jeter le sort mortel sur vous et sur Drago pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné. » Lui expliqua Harry.

« Je ne vous demande pas vos raisons. »

« Je le sais, mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de doutes : je_ n'avais pas l'intention_ de le tuer- Je voulais simplement le détourner de ce qu'il allait faire. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer. » Lui dit le professeur Snape.

« Peut-être pas, mais je le _voulais._ » Lui dit Harry avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller aider Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Il semblait vaciller un peu sur ses pieds.

« Combien de fois avez-vous reçu le doloris ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape en le regardant attentivement.

Harry s'arrêta. « Deux fois, » Admit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Venez dans mes appartements quand nous aurons terminé ici, j'ai une forte potion calmante qui pourrait vous aider. Je donnerai aussi à Drago une potion contre le mal de tête. »

« Doux soulagement ! » Soupira Drago. « Oh, en passant, Severus, j'ai trouvé ta baguette, »Ajouta-t-il en la tirant de sous sa jambe. Il la lui tendit.

Harry acquiesça au professeur et regarda la porte. « Je n'entends plus rien venant de dehors, et vous ? » Leur demanda Harry en penchant la tête afin de mieux entendre les bruits venant des professeurs, des élèves ou même des trolls.

« J'entends les élèves, mais je n'entends plus de cris, c'est bon signe. » Observa Drago.

« Je ranime Ron, Hermione et Ginny si le professeur Snape veut ouvrir à Albus et aux autres professeurs. » Lui dit Harry.

« Attends ! » L'interpella Drago.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh… rien…vraiment…mais je pense…que je te dois une explication. »

« Nous _en_ avons déjà parlé, » Dit doucement le professeur Snape à Drago.

« Nous avons mis sa vie en danger aujourd'hui et probablement en d'autres occasions, et c'est normal qu'il sache pourquoi. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Répondit Severus succinctement.

« Nous étions visés à_ cause de ce que nous étions_, et il nous a sauvé la vie- encore. Il est impliqué maintenant, et l'est depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie le soir de Noël. Il devrait savoir pourquoi nous mettons sa vie en danger. »

« Il était lui aussi, une cible aujourd'hui. »

« Mais il a tout de même sauvé au moins une vie aujourd'hui, la tienne ou la mienne et il a subi le doloris- deux fois. Il a également été impliqué d'autres fois quand on nous cherchait. »

« Nous n'avons pas demandé son aide, » Severus savait qu'il n'était pas juste, mais le Serpentard en lui se battait pour protéger sa vie privée.

« Non, c'est vrai. » Lui répondit Drago en le regardant avec reproche. « Mais il nous l'a tout de même donné. » Severus se détourna de Drago. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait raison. « Ecoute, il est un membre de l'Ordre maintenant. Les autres savent déjà, alors pourquoi pas lui ? »

« Comment sais-tu que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? »

« Nous ne sommes peut-être plus en pleine guerre, mais il est clair que des gens nous recherchent. S'il doit être associé à nous et travailler avec nous dans l'Ordre, il a besoin de savoir. De toute façon, il a risqué sa peau pour nous qu'il le veuille ou non. Je pense qu'une explication s'impose. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Lui rappela le professeur Snape.

« Bien. Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent de pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais je pense que je le peux. Il comprend des choses que peu de personnes comprennent vraiment, je pense donc qu'on peut lui faire confiance. De plus, nous savons tous les deux qu'il est capable de garder des secrets, non ? » Dit Drago à son ami sur un ton léger.

« Je ne suis pas ravi de ta décision, mais je ne discuterai pas davantage, »

« Je te conseille de t'asseoir, tu vas en avoir besoin. » Drago interpella Harry qui se tenait à quelques distances de là pendant que les deux hommes discutaient.

« Oh, alors vous avez fini de parler de moi, hein ? » Lui rétorqua Harry. La douleur et la fatigue détérioraient son humeur. Il se dirigea vers les deux hommes et s'assit sur un banc normalement occupé par les élèves pendant les repas.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda Drago à Severus.

« Il est à environ deux mètres devant toi. » Lui répondit Harry avec malice.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. » Dit Drago à son ami en lançant un sort d'insonorisation dans la Salle. Severus en ajouta également un.

Harry regarda Drago relever la manche de sa chemise et lui montra son avant-bras. Harry savait déjà que Drago avait été un mangemort et la révélation ne le surpris pas. Ce qui le surprit par contre, fut le fait qu'il lui offre une explication et que Severus le_ laisse_ faire. Le Drago avec lequel il était ami maintenant, n'avait rien à voir avec celui dont il se souvenait et il était curieux de connaître les raisons de ce changement.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Et ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et tu n'es pas choqué, dégoûté, stupéfié- tout en même temps ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il n'était pas préparé à cette réaction.

Harry soupira. « Certaines rumeurs circulent dans l'enceinte de l'école depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je ne suis pas sourd et il m'est difficile de ne pas entendre les élèves papoter devant moi… Je _suspectais_ qu'ils n'avaient _peut-être_ pas tort, mais je n'étais pas sûr. »

« Alors maintenant tu en es sûr. »

« Oui. Je pense que le professeur Snape doit avoir la même marque sur _son_bras. »

« Oui. » Répondit froidement son aîné.

« Les hommes qui sont venus ce soir étaient tous des mangemorts et ils sont venus pour nous tuer parce que nous n'avons pas fait preuve de 'loyauté' envers le Seigneur Noir. Tout le monde ne sait pas que nous avons espionné pour le compte d'Albus. Après la destruction Voldemort de nombreux mangemorts ont proclamé avoir commis une erreur. Nous sommes restés discrets et avons laissé les gens penser que nous avions fait de même. Les seules personnes qui savent que nous avons été espions, sont les membres de l'Ordre. » Lui expliqua Drago.

« Mais Voldemort a été vaincu il y a des _années_ maintenant. Pourquoi vous attaquer maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Nous ne savons pas. » Répondit le professeur Snape sombrement.

« Vous ne travaillez plus pour les mangemorts maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Leur demanda Harry, plus pour faire la conversation que pour une autre raison. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Non, » Lui dit fermement Drago. « Absolument pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis sûr que tu es curieux de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles je les ai rejoints et pourquoi j'ai ensuite changé d'avis. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais ce ne sont aucunement mes affaires. » Répondit Harry avec franchise.

« Tu es impliqué maintenant, alors _ce sont_ tes affaires, » Le rassura Drago. Il s'arrêta, inspira profondément puis reprit. « Je pense que j'ai pris la marque parce que je croyais que c'est ce que je cherchais parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi. Les Malfoy sont des sorciers et sorcières de sang pur, tous. J'étais simplement comme mon père, fier et arrogant. Nous méprisions _tout le monde_, et pas seulement les sang-mêlés ou ceux d'origine moldus. Mon père était un mangemort mais quand il a été envoyé à Azkaban, j'ai été invité à les rejoindre. Les gens étaient effrayés par les mangemorts et je pensais que je voulais les rejoindre et que je voulais que les gens me craignent. Je pensais qu'il fallait que je saisisse cette opportunité pour atteindre le pouvoir et que l'on me respecte vraiment. Je ne prétendrai pas que certaines des choses que j'ai faites en tant que mangemort n'étaient pas terribles, voire horribles, mais ce genre de choses venait avec le pouvoir, si on n'était pas capable le supporter, on ne méritait pas d'être un mangemort.

« Travailler pour Voldemort n'était pas vraiment un pique nique, tu dois comprendre que l'échec est toujours sévèrement puni, mais c'était le prix que j'étais prêt à payer pour faire parti de ce groupe que j'admirais mais qui m'effrayait aussi.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Ca peut être un grand nombre de choses, mais personnellement, je pense que c'est Ginny. »

« Ginny ? » Lui demanda Harry en se sentant confus.

« Ouais. Il y a eu cette fois où j'ai trouvé Hermione assise seule près du lac et j'ai été un vrai abruti avec le fait qu'elle était d'origine moldue. Hermione a toujours suivi les règles de l'école et elle n'allait certainement pas me jeter de sort à moins que je ne commence, ce que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire. J'avais simplement prévu d'être un peu dur avec elle. Ginny nous a trouvés et quand elle a vu ce que je faisais, elle n'a pas essayé de sortir sa baguette, elle m'a tout simplement mis un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Tu serais surpris par sa force. J'ai cru que ma tête allait se détacher de mes épaules.

« Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle pensait avoir fait et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'assurait que je ne puisse pas lever une nouvelle fois la main sur son amie. Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle allait le regretter, elle m'a simplement regardé avec des yeux noirs, m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire et que je ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de moi. » Expliqua Drago.

_Ca ressemble bien à ce que Ginny ferait,_ pensa Harry en se souvenant qu'elle avait acquis une volonté de fer au cours de sa quatrième année.

« Ron, Hermione et Ginny, étaient amis avec Harry Potter et ils semblaient vraiment dévoués les uns aux autres. Il y avait ce…lien je pense…et je n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. Mes parents n'avaient jamais ressenti cela pour moi et les mangemorts n'étaient loyaux envers personne, et certainement pas entre eux. Ils donnaient leur loyauté à Voldemort par peur, mais pendant les vingt ans pendant lesquelles on a cru que Voldemort était mort, et quand il est vraiment mort il y a huit ans, beaucoup l'ont trahi pour se protéger. En fait, je suis presque certain que si mon père avait pu trouver un moyen de me faire enfermer à Azkaban, il l'aurait fait.

« J'ai observé Ginny et ses amis se protéger mutuellement pendant des années et quand j'y ai pensé, j'ai découvert que c'est ce que je voulais. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas aimé comme ça, je n'avais pas d'amis, et les sentiments que je commençais à avoir pour Ginny n'aidaient pas. Ils étaient un groupe si uni, mais finalement ils m'ont laissé entrer et j'ai arrêté d'agir comme un abruti et de penser que les sang-purs étaient meilleurs que ceux d'origine moldus. Hermione est né de parents moldus et je ne pouvais pas demander une plus merveilleuse belle-sœur.

« De toute façon, peu de temps après le jour où Ginny m'a donné son coup de poing, je suis allé voir Albus et je lui ai tout raconté. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait comment je pouvais quitter le cercle des mangemorts sans pour autant mourir. Il a appelé Severus et j'ai pris du veritaserum pour répondre à leurs questions. Albus m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour lui fournir des informations sur les plans de Voldemort. J'ai été choqué et je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne me tournait pas le dos parce que je ne méritais rien d'autre. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de juger les gens sur ce qu'ils ont fait, ce qui est important ce sont leurs intentions. Il a dit que _j_'étais _quelqu'un de bien_ et que j'avais fait le bon choix en venant le voir. »

Drago s'arrêta et regarda Harry. « Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre avoir pleuré. Avec toutes les choses que j'avais faites, je ne méritais pas cela, je ne méritais pas que l'on ait une bonne opinion de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas comment je pourrais quitter les mangemorts, mais il m'a proposé de lui transmettre des informations.

« Personne n'avait jamais pensé à moi en bien avant, jamais, et je voulais désespérément mériter sa bonne opinion. Alors j'ai accepté et j'ai rejoint Severus en tant qu'espion de l'ordre. »

« Alors vous étiez un espion vous aussi ? » Demanda Harry à son aîné, plus pour l'effet que pour autre chose, parce que 'Jason' ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Oui, il espionnait déjà depuis des années quand je me suis joint à lui. » Lui expliqua Drago.

« Si longtemps, vous deviez être vraiment très bon, » Observa Harry.

« Je l'étais. » Répondit-il simplement.

Harry joua avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses mains tout en absorbant l'information que Drago lui avait donnée un plein gré.

« J'avoue que je me demandais pourquoi tu les avais rejoints, mais j'aurais respecté ta vie privée, si tu avais refusé de me le dire. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir est que vous avez tous les deux étés des mangemorts mais que vous étiez devenus des espions pour Albus. » Lui dit Harry.

« M'aurais-tu cru ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« J'aurais pu. » Répondit brièvement Harry.

« J'ai pensé qu'il y avait plus de chance que tu crois que nous avions travaillé pour Voldemort, si je n'essayais pas de cacher autre chose. Toutes les personnes de l'ordre savent ce que tu sais, enfin, la part importante- ils ne savent pas pour Ginny- donc il me semblait normal que toi aussi, tu sois au courant. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je comprends que tu ne saches pas quoi penser de nous en ce moment, mais j'ai été complètement honnête. Si tu veux t'éloigner de moi, je comprendrai. J'ai simplement pensé que tu devrais savoir. » Soupira Drago.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as rejoint les mangemorts quand tu étais encore à l'école. »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu t'es finalement rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais alors tu t'es battu aux côtés de l'Ordre et tu t'es opposé à Voldemort. »

« Oui, » Murmura Drago, les yeux baissés.

« En prenant des risques considérables, j'imagine. » Harry regarda Drago avec attention. Ce dernier garda les yeux au sol, il n'osait pas lever la tête.

« Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que je crois que vous avez été honnête et que je n'ai aucun doute que vous êtes tous les deux loyaux à Albus ? » Leur demanda Harry sérieusement.

« Je crois. Il est évident que certaines personnes veulent notre mort, et ça prouve que je ne mens pas, hein ? » Lui demanda Drago d'une voix faible.

« Ecoute, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de choisir un camp sans avoir essayé les deux. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a des années et des années. Tu es revenu à la fin, non ? »

« Je crois, mais -» Commença-t-il.

« Non, je viendrai encore vous voir toi et Ginny dans vos quartiers, chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion, si je suis toujours le bienvenu. Tes sessions de beuveries avec Ron sont beaucoup trop divertissantes pour que je les manque, et ne _pense_ même pas à ne plus venir m'aider dans mes cours, » Lui dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait plein de bon sens.

« Et _vous, » _Dit-il en se tournant vers le Professeur Snape, « J'irai dans vos appartements quand nous aurons terminé ici pour cette potion que vous m'avez promise. » Le professeur Snape leva simplement les sourcils et acquiesça, il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire avec ce jeune homme.

« Hé, tu sais quoi ? J'aime cet homme, vraiment, » Dit doucement Drago à son ami. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer.

« Et-ce ainsi ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape.

« Il …fait …sens … » Essaya de lui expliquer Drago.

« Hmm… » Lui dit Severus peu engagé mais perdu dans des pensées qui le menait à l'énigme qu'était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry ranima Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il écouta les histoires de chacun pour déterminer ce qui s'était passé. Harry évita de répondre aux questions en se portant volontaire pour aller chercher Albus. Il déverrouilla la porte avec un 'déverrouilleur' similaire à celui que son parrain lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans et ouvrit la porte. Albus et quelques professeurs étaient rassemblés autour et essayaient apparemment d'écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

« Nous ne vous entendions plus. Nous avons pensé que vous aviez terminé mais nous n'en étions pas sûrs. » Lui expliqua Minerva. Elle avait l'air un peu débraillé et ses vêtements étaient pires encore.

« Ah, il y a un charme d'insonorisation dans la pièce, » Expliqua vaguement Harry.

« Oh. » Albus et les professeurs entrèrent dans la salle et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Les étudiants vont bien ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux trolls ? » Leur demanda Harry dès que la porte fut fermée.

« Les élèves vont bien et sont surveillés pour la nuit. Les trolls ne sont plus une menace pour les élèves. En fait, ils ne sont plus une menace pour l'école. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous allons bien. Nous n'avons que des blessures mineures et Pompom s'en occupe à l'heure qu'il est. » Le rassura Albus.

« Mon dieu, » S'exclama Minerva. Elle mit la main devant la bouche en regardant les sorciers et sorcières dans la salle.

« Nous allons bien, » Lui dit Ron. Il était assis sur le sol et tenait sa tête dans ses mains.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il.

« Dites-moi tout. » Albus s'avança dans la salle et s'adressa à ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur.

* * *

« …et si Jason n'avait pas attaqué ce gars, il aurait tué ou Severus ou moi, » Expliqua Drago au directeur. La vision de Drago était revenue mais il était encore très sensible à la lumière et il plissait encore des yeux en parlant au directeur.

« Alors sa mort était accidentelle ? » Demanda Albus à Harry en le regardant avec des yeux perçants.

« Oui. » Répondit Drago en jetant un regard vers Harry qui était assis dans une muraille de silence.

« C'est malheureux mais nous ne pouvons pas toujours contrôler ce genre de choses. » Observa Albus. « Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme ? » Il désignait Francis.

« Le professeur Green et moi sommes parvenus à le maîtriser, » Répondit le professeur Snape. Il ne pensait pas qu'Albus ait besoin de connaître les détails et savoir comment ils l'avaient stupéfié. Harry ne cligna même pas des yeux aux réponses vagues que fournissait le Maître des potions. _Je pensais que vous parleriez de tout ce qui est important, allons Snape, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Mais encore, il ne faut pas que l'on pense que vous avez un bon côté, n'est-ce pas ?_ Pensa Harry sèchement.

Albus regarda la pièce d'un air grave. « Nous avons besoin d'informations. Ca devient sérieux, il nous faut agir. » Il hocha la tête en regardant Severus qui quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Avez-vous dit qu'il y avait un charme d'insonorisation dans la salle ? » Demanda Albus à Harry.

« Oui- il y en a deux en fait. »

Albus acquiesça, apparemment satisfait. « Ca fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Minerva fit venir quatre chaises en bois solide et à l'aspect sévère et Albus lévita les imposteurs et les attacha solidement avec une corde qu'il fit apparaître de sa baguette.

« Nous devrions les interroger un à la fois, pour éviter qu'ils discutent entre eux ou s'entraide » Pensa Albus à voix haute.

« Ca prendra certainement un certain temps. » Soupira Hermione, d'un air las. « Nous devrions commencer maintenant. »

« Je suis d'accord. Nous commencerons dès que Severus reviendra avec le veritaserum. » Lui dit Albus.

Harry se mit à l'aise sur un banc et se prépara pour la longue nuit qui l'attendait. Il jeta un sort standard sur les bleus et les contusions qu'ils avaient au visage et à la gorge et attendit.

* * *

« On perd notre temps, » Marmonna Ron énervé après l'interrogation du troisième homme.

« Pas entièrement, » Albus n'était pas d'accord. Il stupéfia l'imposteur qu'ils venaient d'interroger. « Ils ont tous confirmé qu'ils étaient venus pour essayer de tuer Severus et Drago parce qu'ils ont trahi les mangemorts et Voldemort. Ils se regroupent à nouveau et redeviennent actifs. » Dit Albus en prenant une gorgée du verre que Minerva venait de lui apporter.

« Puisqu'ils ont tous dit que Walter les avait approchés pour leur demander de venir ici ce soir, il devrait se révéler plus utile que les autres. » Remarqua Drago.

« Je suis d'accord. » Albus ranima le quatrième homme. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous êtes attaché, alors essayer de courir est inutile, » Dit-il au captif. « Nous pensons que vous détenez des informations que vous devriez partager avec nous. »

« Je ne dirai _rien ! »_ Protesta Walter.

« Oh, je pense que vous le ferez, » Lui dit le directeur calmement. Severus de son côté mettait quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans une tasse et l'approcha de lui.

Walter serra fermement les dents et tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi choisissez-vous toujours de faire les choses de la _manière_ la plus difficile les gars? » Lui demanda Ron en secouant la tête.

« Nous pouvons rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficile si vous ne coopérez pas. Vous avez réussi à m'énerver, alors personnellement, j'espère que vous ne coopérerez pas. J'aimerais…vous apprendre…les vertus de la coopération. » Le menaça Drago. Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents acquiescèrent et quelques-uns levèrent leur baguette.

Walter garda les lèvres clauses. Le professeur lui boucha le nez pour qu'il ne puisse plus respirer et tira dessus pour qu'il lève la tête en arrière. Quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche pour respirer, Severus lui déversa la potion dans la gorge.

L'imposteur recracha le tout sur le vieil homme et Drago lui jeta quelques sorts piquants comme réprimande pour avoir insulter son ami. « Les autres n'ont pas été aussi difficile. » Murmura Drago à Harry.

« Je ne boirai pas cela, je me fiche de ce que vous faites. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face au ton mélodramatique qu'utilisait l'homme et descendit du banc sur lequel il était assis. « Monsieur le directeur, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider. Je reviens dans une minute. » Dit-il avant qu'on ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Albus cligna des yeux, surpris, mais enleva simplement le sort qui verrouillait la porte pour que le jeune professeur puisse sortir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans sa chambre et revenir dans la salle.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste en direction de l'imposteur.

« Allez-y. » L'invita Albus.

« Merci. » Répondit-il poliment en s'arrêtant devant Walter.

Le professeur Snape se tenait d'un côté de Walter et se souvenant de certaines choses que 'Jason' avait faites, il commença à se déplacer, mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Professeur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous mélanger un peu de veritaserum dans une petite quantité d'eau. »

Son aîné acquiesça silencieusement et se mit à la tâche. Il se demandait ce que le jeune professeur avait en tête.

Harry regardait Walter froidement. « Le directeur est un homme patient, mais je ne le suis pas, » L'informa-t-il doucement d'une voix qui donnait froid dans le dos. « Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'être poli avec vous. »

Il gardait le poing serré depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle et quand il l'ouvrit, Walter put voir ce qu'il tenait. « Savez-vous ce que c'est ? C'est une seringue, une aiguille hypodermique, » Lui expliqua Harry en enlevant la capsule. « Les moldus les utilisent tout le temps. Ils la remplissent d'une solution, font un trou dans la peau et dans la veine puis injecte la solution dans le sang. Donc, vous avez raison, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous buviez le veritaserum, mais vous le _prendrez _d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Le menaça-t-il.

« Ca ne marchera pas. Le veritaserum ne fonctionne pas ainsi, il faut le _boire_, » Lui dit Walter, d'un ton désespéré, incapable de détourner les yeux de l'aiguille.

Harry ignora les regards surpris des autres professeurs, il s'avança vers le banc sur lequel le professeur Snape s'était installé avec la seringue et la potion. « En fait, ça marchera. Le sérum doit atteindre votre cerveau et c'est ce qui compte vraiment. » Dit-il calmement à Walter. « Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas comment je vais être capable de trouver une de vos veines puisque vous êtes attaché, mais ça ne m'inquiète plus. » Harry attrapa violemment l'homme par les cheveux et tira sa tête sur le côté en exposant son cou. « Vous avez une jolie veine juste là, dans votre cou, » Dit le jeune professeur, et fit courir un doigt le long de sa veine pour insister. »

L'homme serrait fermement les yeux et haletait.

« Je crois que le seul _vrai_ problème est que la solution est un peu plus épaisse que les médicaments normalement injectés, » Lui dit Harry. Sa voix était calme et il avait sur le visage un masque impassible. « Votre cœur aura quelques difficultés au début à faire couler le sérum dans votre corps. Qu'en pensez-_vous _professeur ? » Demanda Harry au professeur Snape en se tournant pour le regarder.

Son aîné n'avait pas survécu aussi longtemps en tant qu'espion sans avoir appris à dissimuler sa surprise et à improviser.

« Ce n'est qu'une petite quantité. Je ne _pense_ pas que son cœur lâche. Mais si son pouls est rapide, ça augmentera l'effort que doivent fournir les muscles et il est possible qu'il s'évanouisse avant que le sérum n'ait été totalement absorbé par le courant sanguin, » Répondit-il en regardant d'un air malicieux Walter pâlir et remuer légèrement sur sa chaise.

Harry prétendit réfléchir à ce que venait de dire le professeur. « Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous. Bien sûr, s'il y a une bulle dans la solution, il s'éteindra comme une bougie dès qu'elle aura atteint son cœur. »

Walter laissa échapper un petit cri en entendant cela. « Maintenant, allez-vous prendre le veritaserum ou préférez-vous découvrir ce qu'il se passera si je vous l'injecte ? » Lui demanda Harry d'un ton menaçant. Il tenait toujours d'une main la tête de Walter pour qu'elle soit penchée, de l'autre, il tenait la seringue contre la large veine de son cou.

Walter tremblait mais ne répondit pas. « Vous ne le ferez pas. » Geignit-il.

« Oh, est cela ? Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à la dernière personne qui m'a ennuyé ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix doucereuse à l'oreille et lui désigna Mitchell. Son prisonnier déglutit et écarquilla les yeux. « Ne testez pas ma patience, alors que faisons-nous ? » Il plaça la seringue contre son cou à nouveau.

« Je-préfère- la- boire. » Bafouilla Walter.

Le professeur Snape arriva avec la solution. Harry déplaça sa main pour la poser à la base de son crâne et laissa le professeur tirer la tête de l'homme en arrière et déverser la solution dans sa gorge. Une fois qu'il eut avalé le sérum, Harry éloigna la seringue de son cou et vida la solution dans un verre vide qui était sur le banc du Maître des potions, puis remit le capuchon sur l'aiguille et retourna sur son banc en ignorant les regards étonnés dirigés vers lui.

« Il devrait être prêt maintenant, » Dit Severus à Albus qui regardait Harry attentivement. Harry lui rendit son regard silencieusement.

« Euh, très bien, » Bégaya Albus en regardant toujours Harry étrangement. « Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes ici et ce que vous êtes venus faire ici. Dites-moi, qui vous a envoyé ? » Lui demanda Albus.

« Le Seigneur Noir, m'a envoyé. » Répondit Walter d'un ton neutre mais éreinté.

La tête de Harry se releva et il regarda Walter avec attention.

« Voulez-vous dire Voldemort ? » Lui demanda Albus avec appréhension.

« Oui. »

_C'est impossible ! Il est mort !_ Pensa Harry. Le choc résonnait dans toutes les fibres de son être.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

« Non, ce n'est pas possible » Murmura Ginny. « Voldemort a été tué il y a huit ans maintenant. »

« Mon Seigneur a pris des précautions. Il est sous la protection de sorts et d'enchantements qui le protégent des sorts mortels. Tout le monde a cru que Harry Potter a tué mon Seigneur quand il n'était qu'un bébé, mais mon Maître est revenu. Le monde sorcier pense que Harry Potter l'a détruit il y a huit ans, mais il vit. »

_Ca ne peut pas être possible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur,_ pensa Harry avec désespoir.

« Impossible. Je l'aurais senti s'il était encore en vie, » S'écria Drago en levant la manche de sa chemise en montrant la marque sur son bras.

« Harry Potter a détruit son corps, mais le Seigneur Noir est toujours vivant. »

« Comment compte-t-il revenir ? » Lui demanda Albus.

« Il a trouvé un corps convenable alors il va pouvoir nous revenir. »

Plusieurs personnes présentes dans la salle haletèrent mais la plupart restèrent silencieuse. Ils essayaient de comprendre les implications de ce qu'ils entendaient.

« Quel corps a-t-il choisi ? » Le pressa le directeur.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Voldemort a-t-il des secrets qu'il ne partage pas avec ses mangemorts ? »

« Il nous dit ce que nous devons savoir. »

« Est-ce pour cela que les trois autres ne savaient pas qui avait ordonné l'attaque de ce soir ? »

« Oui. Il est rare que le Seigneur Noir communique directement avec les mangemorts de bas rang. »

Albus s'arrêta quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées. « _Quand_ Voldemort a-t-il prévu de réapparaître ? »

« Bientôt. »

« Pouvez-vous être plus précis ? Que voulez-vous dire par 'bientôt'? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

_Non_, Harry secoua la tête. _Impossible. Il ne restait rien de lui. Le sort a été développé pour détruire plus que son corps. Rien n'a pu survivre,_ pensa-t-il anxieusement. Il se rappelait très vivement les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés, huit ans auparavant quand il avait finalement débarrassé le monde de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'oublie facilement.

« Oui. J'ai brisé ta mère et ton père avant de les tuer. Maintenant prépare-toi à les rejoindre ! »

_« Aucune chance, Avacillius ! »_

_« Potter, tu te rends certainement compte que tu ne peux pas- qu'est-ce … ? Qu'as-tu fait ? AARRRGGGHH ! »_

_« Brûle en enfer, fils de pute. »_

Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Où Voldemort vous réunit-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en interrompant l'interrogatoire d'Albus.

« Je…ne peux…pas…vous le dire. »

« Est-ce que l'effet du sérum s'estompe ? » Demanda Ron.

« _Pourquoi_ ne pouvez-vous pas nous le dire ? » Le pressa Harry.

« Je ne suis pas le gardien du secret de notre lieu de rendez-vous. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il dit ? » Demanda Ron, confus.

« Le Charme de Fidélité. Seul le gardien du secret peut divulguer l'emplacement de leur lieu secret. Les autres ne peuvent pas révéler ce secret, même sous veritaserum. » Expliqua Albus.

« Oh. Merde. » Dit Ron.

« D'autres attaques ont-elles déjà été prévu? » Continua Harry.

« Je n'en connais pas d'autres. On nous a seulement ordonné de tuer Snape et Malfoy avant que le Seigneur Noir ne nous revienne. »

« Alors pourquoi vous-en –êtes vous pris à _moi_ ? »

« J'essayais de _vous_ tuer pour des raisons entièrement personnelles. »

Albus reprit son interrogatoire. « Qui d'autres travaillent pour Voldemort ? »

Walter récita une liste de noms mais Harry ne faisait plus attention. _Je lui ai donné tout ce que j'avais et je n'ai pas pu le battre. Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_

* * *

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas détecté votre charme de dissimulation quand vous êtes entrés dans l'école ? » Lui demanda Albus par curiosité.

« Au début, nous avons utilisé du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de cinq personnes travaillant au Ministère. Il a fallu plus de temps que nous ne l'avions prévu pour mettre le plan à exécution. Alors avant que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent, nous nous sommes jetés un charme de dissimulation pour continuer la mission sous le même déguisement.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions à poser à notre…invité ? » Albus leva les sourcils en regardant les autres sorciers et sorcières. Quand il ne reçut aucune réponse, il stupéfia donc Walter.

« Et bien, ça a été….fructueux. Qu'allons-nous faire _d'eux_ ? » Demanda Ron en désignant les quatre imposteurs.

« J'appellerai des aurors pour qu'ils viennent les chercher dès que j'en aurais fini ici et je m'arrangerai pour qu'on emmène le corps à Sainte Mangouste. » Lui répondit Albus.

Tout les autres demeurèrent silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas connu cette peur depuis des années.

« Nous devons réunir l'Ordre. Je prépare une réunion au quartier général pour demain. » Dit doucement Albus au groupe.

« Ne voulez-vous pas dire _aujourd'hui ?_ » Lui demanda Drago avec humeur. « Il est déjà plus de minuit. »

« Nous avons maintenant un gros problème. Voldemort est de retour et nous ne savons pas où est Harry. » Observa Ron doucement.

« C'est vrai. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose sans lui. » Ajouta Hermione.

_Bien sûr. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre devrait-il se tenir devant le plus grand sorcier que la terre ait connu quand ils peuvent m'y envoyer ?_ Pensa Harry avec colère.

« Oui, nous avons _besoin_ de Harry. C'est lui qui est censé le détruire. » Ajouta Ginny.

_Et j'ai fait du bon boulot jusqu'à présent, hein ?_

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Ginny d'une voix douce.

_Vous n'avez _besoin_ de moi que pour vous cacher derrière moi. Je n'ai vu personne se tenir _à côté_ de moi la dernière fois que j'ai fait face à Voldemort._

« Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. » Dit Albus gravement.

S'ils avaient regardé attentivement, ils auraient remarqué que Harry était devenu aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier et qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il continuait à écouter le petit groupe dire à quel point ils avaient besoin qu'Harry revienne. Et sa peur fut partiellement remplacée par la colère.

« Vous devez avoir une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, » Implora Ron en regardant Albus. « Je ne sais pas si vous préserviez son intimité avant, mais maintenant vous _savez_ que nous avons besoin de lui. »

« En toute sincérité, je ne sais pas où est Harry. Il a extrêmement bien couvert ses traces, » Dit Albus en secouant la tête.

« Je me demande s'il sait dans quoi il nous a mis en disparaissant ainsi, » Marmonna Ron sur le ton de la colère.

Le vent de panique fut interrompu par un 'bang' bruyant. Harry, de plus en plus en colère, avait sans le vouloir laisser un peu de sa magie s'échapper et elle brûla le sol juste devant Drago. Le jeune homme blond se trouva alors la cible de regards étranges.

« Euh, désolé les gars. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Euh, je pense que j'ai dû lancer des étincelles avec ma baguette…ou quelque chose comme ça. » Leur dit Drago, vraiment confus.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était plus en colère qu'effrayé ou le contraire mais il savait qu'il devait quitter la salle. S'il entendait encore une personne dire qu'on avait besoin de lui, il était presque sûr de lui jeter un sort. Ils semblaient tous très occupé à discuter entre eux et il en profita pour sortir de la salle sans qu'on le voie. Il retourna à grands pas à ses quartiers.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle. _Oh mon dieu, il est de retour. Il est vraiment de retour… et je suis mort de peur. Comment vais-je pouvoir lui faire face à nouveau ?_ Pensa-t-il désespérément. Ses genoux le lâchèrent : il glissa le long de la porte et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd.

* * *

Harry étala sans cérémonie sa grande collection de livres et de matériel liés à la magie noire dans le salon, ne se gardant qu'une petite place sur le tapis devant la table à café. Il avait décidé de ne pas révéler sa véritable identité avant d'avoir bien réfléchi. Il était encore trop secoué pour faire cela. Entre temps, il était consumé par le besoin de découvrir le défaut du sort, qui, il en était certain avait tué Voldemort, et pourquoi le sort n'avait pas fonctionné comme il le devait.

Sa concentration désespérée fut interrompue par l'alarme : des personnes approchaient de ses quartiers et frappèrent à la porte. Il n'était pas d'humeur à avoir de la compagnie alors il l'ignora.

Mais la personne était tenace. Après avoir frappé pendant plus de cinq minutes, Harry ouvrit la porte, certain de ne pas connaître la tranquillité tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et regarda les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Oh, j'espère que nous ne te dérangeons pas, » S'excusa Drago, mais il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde désolé. « Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Il est deux heures du matin. Est-ce important ? » Demanda Harry aigrement en se frottant les yeux.

« Oui, ça l'est. »

Harry regarda Drago et le professeur Snape avec des yeux noirs, mais se déplaça pour les laisser entrer. Il était trop fatigué pour discuter.

« Euh… » Observa Drago intelligemment en regardant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce.

« J'ai votre potion relaxante. » Lui indiqua le Maître des Potions en tendant le flacon à Harry. Ce dernier fit de la place sur le canapé pour ses invités.

« Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. » Lui dit Harry. Il voulait qu'ils partent, il voulait être seul.

Son aîné le regarda avec des yeux perçants puis répondit. « Si, vous en avez besoin. »

« Ecoutez, j'ai pu en avoir besoin tout à l'heure, mais maintenant je vais bien. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Dans tous les cas, les effets du doloris peuvent durer longtemps, et affecter votre sommeil et votre appétit. Nous avons tous besoin de repos, je vous _recommande donc fortement_ de prendre la potion. »

Harry regarda le professeur qui soutint son regard. Il quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller se chercher une tasse.

Severus détourna son regard du jeune homme et plissa le front.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Drago doucement.

« Rien. » Mentit Severus. Les yeux du jeune professeur semblaient si gardés et si froids comparés à ce qu'il avait vu quand il avait surpris le jeune homme alors qu'il n'était pas sur ses gardes seulement quelques heures auparavant. Le contraste était frappant…et un peu perturbant.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez une potion pour moi ? » Harry surprit Severus, qui était encore dans ses pensées.

« Oui. » Répondit Severus en reprenant ses esprits rapidement. Il mélangea la potion. « Elle est plus forte que celle que Pompom garde à l'infirmerie et elle fera effet beaucoup plus rapidement. Je vous l'aurais donnée plus tôt, mais vous avez quitté la Salle avant tous les autres. »

« Pourquoi _es-tu_ parti avant que nous ayons eu le temps de décider de ce que nous allions faire aujourd'hui ? » Lui demanda Drago par curiosité. »

« Vous parliez de Harry Potter. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir apporter une contribution utile à cette conversation puisque je ne l'ai pas connu. Je suis donc revenu ici. J'avais des choses à faire de toute façon. » Expliqua Harry. Il avala rapidement la potion et retourna dans sa petite cuisine pour rincer la tasse. La potion du professeur Snape avait un…arrière… goût, et il ne voulait pas que la saveur reste dans la tasse.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien. Ron, Hermione et Ginny pourraient te parler de lui pendant des jours, ils étaient très proches. » Lui dit Drago. Severus renifla avec dérision et Drago le regarda avec un regard sévère.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand il vit l'attitude de son aîné. « Pourquoi est-il si important que vous le retrouviez de toute façon ? Ce n'est _qu'un homme_, et vous êtes si nombreux dans l'Ordre ? » Leur demanda Harry en revenant dans le salon. Il s'assit parmi ses livres.

« Je trouve ça un peu bizarre que vous ne vouliez pas le voir revenir. » Commenta Severus.

_Zut ! Pourquoi doit-il être si sacrement intelligent ?_ « J'ai entendu des histoires sur lui, mais je pense qu'elles ont été grossièrement exagérées. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit _possible_ de faire le genre de chose que l'on raconte. Je ne sais pas de quel genre d'homme il s'agit, mais il n'est _qu'un_ homme, non ? Et il reviendra certainement de lui-même. Je ne pense pas que le retour de Voldemort puisse être gardé secret très longtemps, si ? »

Un silence tendu emplit la pièce, Harry soupira. « En tout cas, je ne pense pas avoir raté grand chose en partant de bonne heure. J'ai entendu Albus dire qu'il y aurait une réunion aujourd'hui, je pense donc qu'on m'aurait donné les détails plus tard, » Leur dit Harry en feuilletant un livre. _Donnez-moi simplement les détails et laissez-moi seul,_ les pressa-t-il silencieusement.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, en fait, nous étions _tous_ curieux, de savoir comment tu savais que les représentants du Ministère étaient en fait des mangemorts. Je sais que tu as jeté un sort de révélation, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de le faire alors que tu aurais dû savoir qu'Albus l'avait déjà fait avant de leur permettre d'entrer dans l'école, » Lui dit Drago en changeant de sujet.

Harry arrêta de feuilleter le livre et regarda longuement et durement le jeune home. « Es-tu en train de suggérer que je détenais des renseignements sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et que je les ai gardés pour moi, parce que si c'est que -»

« Non, » L'interrompit Drago rapidement. « Je suis simplement curieux, c'est tout. »

Harry soupira et frotta ses yeux fatigués. « Mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait pour habitude de jeter des sorts de révélation sur tout le monde. La guerre l'avait rendu nerveux et il a inculqué cette habitude à ses élèves. Les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à perdre, je crois. »

« Votre professeur avait l'air d'un homme plein de bon sens. » Remarqua le professeur Snape.

« Il l'était. » Répondit Harry. « Alors qu'a-t-il été prévu pour demain ? »

« Euh, en fait, il va bien y avoir une réunion de l'Ordre au quartier général…mais il y a encore quelques membres que tu n'as pas encore rencontrés et Albus s'est arrangé pour que tu protéges l'école pendant que nous sommes à la réunion et que nous leur expliquions qui tu es. Après la réunion de demain, nous pourrons te présenter aux autres. »

« C'est ainsi ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, c'est -»

« Je ne suis pas offensé, » L'interrompit Harry. _Bien sûr que c'est une question de confiance, mais je m'en fiche aussi longtemps que vous me laissez tranquille._

« C'est -» Commença Drago, mais il fut interrompu quand on frappa à la porte.

« Quoi maintenant ? Grogna Harry en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte. « Professeur Chourave, Theresa…euh… c'est une surprise. »

« Miss Chan ne nous croyait pas quand nous lui avons dit que tout le monde allait bien mais nous n'aurions pas pu dormir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vérifié si vous, le professeur Snape et Monsieur Malfoy alliez bien. » Soupira le professeur d'herbologie.

« Oh. Euh, merci, mais vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter. Je vais bien. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Demanda Theresa en tordant ses mains.

« Oui, vraiment certain, » Répondit-il gentiment. « Le professeur Snape et Monsieur Malfoy sont ici aussi. Entrez et regardez par vous-même. »

« Nous allons bien. C'est vrai… Mais merci de vous inquiéter. » Dit Drago. Il était flatté qu'une jeune fille n'appartenant pas à Serpentard se soit inquiétée pour lui, un _Malfoy !_

Drago et Severus se regardèrent avec surprise. Ils savaient que Theresa aimait beaucoup le professeur Green, ils avaient déjà vu son inquiétude pour son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avant, mais ils furent surpris qu'elle _les_ cherche également pour être sûre _qu'ils_ n'aient rien.

« Nous allons tous bien. Nous sommes juste un peu fatigués pour l'instant. » La rassura Harry. Il mit une main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous ne dites pas cela simplement pour que je ne m'inquiète pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Theresa. Elle se détendait visiblement.

« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. »

« D'accord. Je voulais simplement en être certaine. » Ajouta Theresa, soulagée qu'ils n'aient rien, mais un peu embarrassée d'avoir fait une telle scène devant des professeurs et des élèves dans la Salle Commune.

« Merci. » Dit simplement Harry. « Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas essayer de dormir un peu ? En fait, je pense que nous devrions _tous_ essayer de nous reposer. »

« Merci. » Le professeur d'herbologie soupira profondément et poussa Theresa vers la porte. « Maintenant peut-être pourrions-nous _tous_ aller dormir. »

« C'était sympa, » Observa Drago. « C'est une jeune fille adorable. »

« Ouais, » Répondit-il en soupirant. Il allait regagner sa place par terre quand il se prit les pieds dans un livre et se cogna contre la cheminée. Une photo de Greg tomba par terre. Il la ramassa rapidement.

« Est-ce l'un de tes amis ? » Lui demanda Drago par curiosité. Il regarda Harry faire léviter la photo et la remettre sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Harry se rassit et retourna son attention sur la photo. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te prier. » Grommela Drago en sentant le malaise du professeur.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, trop fatigué pour se disputer avec Drago ou pour gérer les excuses de celui-ci. « Il était… mon partenaire. »

« Quoi, tu veux dire un partenaire de recherche ou, euh,-_oh_, » Drago s'arrêta quand il réalisa que Harry ne parlait absolument pas de partenaire de recherche.

_Je n'en avais aucune idée ! Et je suis simplement rentré dedans en l'accusant d'avoir une aventure avec _Theresa Drago se frappa mentalement en regardant Harry remettre la photo. « Ca …doit être difficile d'être professeur, tu es à l'école tout le temps, » Bafouilla Drago. Il n'avait pas entendu Harry référait à lui au passé.

« Il est mort, juste avant que je ne commence mon professorat. » Lui-dit-il mécaniquement en fermant ses livres et en notant les pages.

« Oh mon dieu. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Drago se maudit.

Le professeur Snape plissa les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. »

« Si tu as besoin de…tu sais… Parler ou de boire avec quelqu'un- n'importe quand- tu sais où je suis, hein ? » Lui dit Drago sincèrement.

« Merci, mais je pense que nous devrions tous essayer de dormir quelques heures. Je pense que la potion agit un peu trop bien, » Leur dit Harry en espérant qu'ils comprennent et partent.

« Venez me voir si vous avez besoin d'autres potions, » Lui dit Severus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun désaccord.

« Nous te verrons demain, » lui dit Drago.

« D'accord. » Leur dit Harry en leur montrant la porte. Il la ferma derrière eux. _Enfin !_

* * *

« Il est gay, » Observa Drago.

« C'est ce qu'il semble. »

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné. »

« Nous ne marchons pas avec un signe au-dessus de notre tête. Tu n'es pas censé pouvoir nous montrer du doigt. » Dit Severus à son ami en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est si triste qu'il ait perdu son partenaire avant de venir ici. Je pense que travailler a été la meilleure chose pour lui, tu sais- lui donner quelque chose à faire pour qu'il ne passe pas la journée à penser à lui. Et il se passe suffisamment de choses par ici pour le faire penser à autre chose qu'à son partenaire. » Remarqua Drago.

« Effectivement. »

« Il a l'air d'aller bien la plupart du temps, non ? Je pense que ça explique pourquoi de temps en temps il se promène avec des valises sous les yeux, mais je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un s'il ne me l'avait pas dit. »

« C'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs. Si ta femme mourait, je suis certain que je devrais te clouer au lit et te surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et il faudrait un certain temps pour que tu continues à vivre sans te faire de mal. Pourtant, je n'ai rien remarqué dans son attitude qui aurait pu me faire penser qu'il avait perdu son partenaire. Je peux me rappeler de faits mineurs, mais ils ne semblaient pas importants à ce moment là. »

« Tout le monde gère ses émotions de façon différente. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas une personne très émotive, en fait, tu ne souris même que rarement. Peut-être est-il comme toi. »

« Peut-être. » Murmura-t-il, incapable de chasser de son esprit, ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du jeune professeur.

« Autre chose, t'a-t-il semblé, je ne sais pas…_énervé_… ? Je sais que tout cette affaire sur …_son …_retour a retourné tout le monde, mais je ne sais pas. Il semblait… en colère. » Observa Drago.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Acquiesça son aîné.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il prenne toute cette histoire sur le fait de ne pas être invité à une réunion de l'Ordre trop personnellement, si ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« C'est peu probable. Il n'a pas l'air de prendre ce genre de choses personnellement. »

« Depuis la bataille de la nuit dernière, il a l'air sur les nerfs. Penses-tu qu'il s'en veut encore d'avoir tué Mitchell ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Il est un peu trop dur envers lui-même. C'était visiblement pour se défendre. » Murmura Drago en suivant son ami. Ils retournaient tous les deux dans leurs quartiers. « Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit la nuit dernière ? Que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime autant Jason c'est parce qu'il fait sens ? »

« Vaguement. »

« Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis. Il est aussi confus que l'enfer. » Marmonna Drago.

Severus sourit en coin et poursuivit son chemin en prenant un couloir sombre.

* * *

Drago, Ginny et les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent l'école après le petit déjeuner pour leur réunion en laissant la protection de l'école entre les mains de Harry. Il avait demandé à Albus pourquoi il ne confiait pas cette mission à l'un des doyens, il lui avait répondu que ses talents étaient plus que recommandés pour cette mission que ceux de ses aînés.

Il avait décidé de corriger les copies de ses élèves dans la Grande Salle au lieu de le faire dans ses quartiers pour que l'on puisse le trouver facilement si on avait besoin de son aide.

C'est là, qu'il fut interrompu par une jeune Serdaigle qui arrivait en courant dans la Salle. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée devant lui.

« Professeur ! Professeur ! S'il vous plait, venez vite ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il se leva et renversa la pile de copies en le faisant.

« Il y a une bagarre- dans le couloir. S'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous monsieur. Venez vite avant qu'elle ne soit blessée, » Le supplia la jeune fille.

« Qui ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il jeta un sort pour que personne ne puisse toucher à son travail et suivit la jeune fille.

« Theresa. Theresa Chan. C'est ma meilleure amie, s'il vous plait dépêchez-vous monsieur. » Cria la jeune fille. Elle conduisit rapidement Harry à travers les couloirs du château.

Harry tourna dans un couloir près de sa salle de classe et s'arrêta brusquement. Une foule s'était rassemblée devant sa salle de classe, mais elle était trop dense pour qu'il puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

« Merde ! » Marmonna-t-il avant de jeter le _sonorus_ pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. « TRES BIEN ! CA SUFFIT ! »

Les bruits s'arrêtèrent presque immédiatement. Personne n'osa bouger quand ils virent qui les avait découverts. Le jeune professeur était l'un des professeur préférés des élèves mais ils savaient qu'il ne tolérait pas les bêtises. Or, ils étaient en train de se battre dans les couloirs de l'école quand il est arrivé. Personne ne voulait accentuer sa colère.

« C'est mieux. » Dit-il en enlevant le sort. « Maintenant, dites-moi, ce _qu'il_ se passe ici ? » Leur demanda-t-il. Les élèves se décalèrent quand il s'approcha et révélèrent Theresa et un Cinquième Année. Tous deux avaient leur baguette sortie et chacun pointait sa baguette sur l'autre. Theresa avait une grosse marque sur la joue gauche et son adversaire en avait une sur le menton.

« Si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, vous allez _immédiatement_ servir une détention avec moi. » Les menaça-t-il.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Vous connaissez les règles : les bagarres dans l'enceinte de l'école sont interdites. Nous ne vous enseignons pas la magie pour que vous vous blessiez en vous battant les uns contre les autres. » Leur dit sévèrement Harry quand aucun d'eux ne répondit.

Finalement l'un des élèves prit la parole. « Euh… monsieur…ah…. Matthew était, euh, disait des choses sur le fait que Theresa était…_inquiète_… , qu'elle avait peur que vous soyez blessé et qu'elle voulait s'assurer que vous, le professeur Snape et Monsieur Malfoy alliez bien hier soir. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda doucement Harry en regardant l'adversaire de Theresa qui remuait nerveusement. Lui et quelques autres élèves paraissaient vraiment tendus. « A-t-il dit autre chose ? »

« Euh…en bien… il a donné des raisons… pour lesquelles… elle pourrait avoir été aussi inquiète. » Bégaya l'élève.

Harry devinait où cette histoire menait et il plissa dangereusement les yeux. Plusieurs élèves reculèrent quand ils virent son expression. « Quels genres de choses a-t-il dites ? »

« Mon-monsieur, il a dit que… ce n'était _pas normal_ de s'inquiéter autant pour des professeurs … et puisqu'elle passe tant de temps avec vous et le professeur Snape… elle devait être inquiète parce que…parce que… »

« Oui ? » Le pressa Harry.

« … Parce qu'elle a une liaison avec vous deux. ». Il grinça des dents à l'idée de ce que le professeur pourrait faire maintenant qu'il avait entendu cela.

Matthew tremblait visiblement maintenant et il regarda le professeur avec terreur.

« Je veux voir tout le monde dans ma salle de classe, _immédiatement_. » Ordonna Harry en ouvrant magiquement la porte de la salle. Il se tint sur le côté et les laissa tous entrer.

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Harry les suivit puis ferma bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Les élèves sursautèrent. Il s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Il regarda les élèves sérieusement. « J'avais espéré avoir mis un terme à ces histoires ridicules, mais apparemment j'espérais beaucoup trop. Je ne vous ai pas appris ces sorts pour que vous les utilisiez les uns contre les autres. Je vous les ai appris pour que vous puissiez les utiliser en cas de _besoin_. Vous avez tous les deux enfreint les règles de l'école. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous vous êtes battue, Miss Chan, mais les règles sont les règles, et elles sont faites pour protéger tout le monde.

Theresa acquiesça solennellement.

« Toutes vos actions ont des conséquences. Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un avec un sort mal dirigé. Ou vous auriez pu vous blesser plus sérieusement que vous ne l'auriez voulu. Comprenez-vous ? »

Matthew hocha la tête.

« Oui monsieur, je comprends. » Répondit Theresa d'une voix douce.

« Et vous autres, » Commença Harry en regardant les élèves, « les avez _encouragés_ à se battre. »

Les élèves remuèrent nerveusement. Ils regardaient le sol.

« Discutons maintenant de la _raison_ pour laquelle vous vous battiez. Pensez-vous que l'histoire que vous racontiez est vraie ? » Demanda Harry en regardant sévèrement Matthew.

« No-non monsieur, » Bégaya le jeune homme en fléchissant sous le regard de son professeur.

« Je ne veux pas que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez que je veux entendre, je veux que vous me disiez la _vérité_. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que le professeur Snape et moi-même avons profité de notre élève ? » Demanda Harry en montant la voix ce qui fit tressaillir Matthew.

« Vous avez raison, Miss Chan a des cours de soutien avec le professeur Snape et avec moi, mais je pensais que ses notes parleraient pour elle, non ? »

« Ou-oui, monsieur. »

« Croyez-vous ces histoires ridicules ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Alors pourquoi vous disputiez-vous à ce sujet? » Lui demanda Harry en augmentant le ton une fois de plus et en regardant ses élèves tressaillir. « Vous êtes suffisamment grand pour comprendre que tout ce que vous faites à des conséquences. Propager des rumeurs sur une de vos camarades et deux de vos professeurs peut avoir de sérieuses conséquences. Ce sont de sérieuses allégations. N'avez-vous rien appris quand les journalistes sont venus il y a quelques semaines ? Avez- vous pensé à ce qui serait arrivé si des gens avaient fait pression sur le Ministère pour faire un autre interrogatoire ? »

Matthew tremblait et regardait partout sauf son professeur. « Le professeur Dumbledore et les autres professeurs n'ont aucun doute au sujet de ces fausses accusations et ils seraient très fâchés qu'une élève et deux professeurs soient à nouveau victime d'un interrogatoire et victime des allégations du public. Les gens n'oublient pas ce genre d'histoires, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses. Même si on prouve qu'elles sont fausses, les gens continuent à vous dévisager et à se poser des questions. » Dit Harry durement. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand l'école toute entière avait pensé qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et qu'il donnait des ordres au basilic pour attaquer les autres élèves. Finalement l'héritier de Serpentard était Tom Jedusor et il avait travaillé à travers de Ginny pour donner ses ordres au basilic, mais Harry avait pu voir la manière dont les gens le regardaient quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas.

Le jeune professeur se déplaça et entra d'un pas lent dans la salle en regardant durement ses élèves qui firent de leur mieux pour ne pas être sur son chemin.

« Avez-vous pensé que tout cela devait être très embarrassant pour Theresa ? A votre avis, qu'aurais-je ressenti en entendant ma réputation entachée par un élève ? » Claqua Harry. Il n'était en général pas aussi sévère avec ses élèves, mais il était peu patient depuis le soir précédent et le comportement de ses élèves avait grandement contribué à détériorer son humeur.

Il soupira profondément. « Vous avez de la chance que le professeur Snape ne soit pas là. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pris le temps de vous expliquer pourquoi il est si important de penser quelles conséquences vos actions peuvent avoir sur les autres. Je suis certain qu'il vous aurait donné à tous une détention pendant laquelle vous auriez appris à respecter vos professeurs et vos camarades. Vous aurez tous une détention ce soir avec moi après le dîner.

Harry prit une plume et un parchemin vierge de son bureau et les tendit à l'élève qui se tenait le plus prés de lui.

« Inscrivez votre nom sur le parchemin pour que je sache qui viendra ce soir. Ne pensez pas à mettre le nom d'une autre personne ou ne pas le mettre du tout parce que si je découvre que l'un de vous a fait cela, il aura davantage de détentions. » Leur dit-il. Il alla ensuite ouvrir à la porte. Il se remit rapidement de sa surprise : devant lui se tenait Albus, Severus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Ginny.

« Je ne vous attendais pas avant plusieurs heures. » Dit Harry.

« Un élève nous a dit que nous devrions vous trouver dans cette partie du château. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses, quand vous aurez le temps, » Lui dit doucement Albus.

« Bien sûr. » Le jeune professeur acquiesça rapidement en fermant la porte derrière le groupe.

« Euh, tu dois être motivé pour donner un cours supplémentaire, même de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un dimanche. Les temps ont bien changé depuis la fin de ma scolarité. Ils ont l'air terrifié ! Je n'ai jamais eu ce regard là, dans aucun de mes cours et aucun de mes élèves n'a jamais quitté la salle avec cette expression, même si je l'ai déjà vu sur le visage de certains élèves du professeur Snape. » Ron sourit à Harry, mais ne vit pas le regard noir que Severus lui lança.

« Je ne donne pas vraiment un cours. » Marmonna Harry.

« Dans ce cas, que _faites_-vous ? » Lui demanda Albus calmement.

Harry soupira et expliqua la raison pour laquelle il avait réuni un groupe d'élèves dans cette pièce.

« Je pensais que tout cela était derrière nous. » Dit le directeur doucement.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de se demander pourquoi ils ont l'air aussi inquiet. Je le serais aussi, si j'étais eux. » Dit Ron posément en regardant les élèves qui remuaient mal à l'aise sous les yeux noirs des professeurs.

« Je pense que vous leur avez donné une détention. » Demanda le professeur Snape à Harry tout en observant le groupe devant lui avec une expression menaçante.

« Oui, ils viendront me voir ce soir. »

« Puisque je suis moi-aussi sujet de cette rumeur, je leur donne également une semaine de détention et elle commencera demain à 20h. Puisque Miss Chan est aussi victime de cette folle rumeur et qu'elle a déjà une détention avec vous, elle sera excusée de la mienne. » Les élèves n'osèrent pas protester mais ils se regardèrent avec une expression inquiète.

« Et en lumière de ces faits, permettez-moi de remarquer que Miss Chan a fait des progrès en duel. » Le professeur de potions sourit en regardant de ses yeux pénétrants le menton de Matthew.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le professeur Snape, » Dit Harry.

Theresa rougit, de fierté et d'embarras. Elle regarda ses pieds.

« Je ne prends pas ce genre de choses à la légère, » Le directeur s'adressait aux élèves. « Je crois que vous serez bien puni quand vous aurez terminé vos détentions avec les professeurs Snape et Green. »

« C'est aussi mon avis. » Murmura Ron.

« Alors je n'ajouterai pas d'autres punitions. N'insultez _jamais_ plus l'un de mes professeurs ou l'un de mes élèves. Ai-je été clair ? » Les élèves pâlirent en entendant le ton du directeur. Il était visiblement en colère.

« O-oui monsieur. » Marmonnèrent-ils tous ensemble.

« Bien. Professeur Green. Quand vous aurez un moment. »

« Bien sûr. Puisque vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons parler maintenant. Je dois simplement ranger la salle. » Suggéra Harry.

« Ca nous va très bien. » Acquiesça Albus.

« Avez-vous tous mis votre nom sur la liste ? » Demanda Harry aux élèves en les obligeant à se dépêcher. « Une fois que ce sera fait, je veux que vous remettiez les tables et les chaises à leur place, pour que la salle soit prête pour mon premier cours lundi matin, et je veux que vous le fassiez _sans_ magie, » Leur ordonna Harry en s'appuyant contre un bureau.

« Comment se sent-on quand on sait qu'un élève s'est battu pour défendre son honneur? » Murmura Drago à Severus d'un ton entendu.

« Ne sois pas absurde. Ce n'est pas pour _moi_ qu'elle l'a fait, » Claqua le professeur de potion d'un ton agacé.

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas _que_ pour toi, mais je pense qu'après la nuit dernière -eh bien peut-être était-ce ce matin -il est clair que tu es l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'en est pris à quelqu'un qui fait presque deux fois sa taille. Je dois dire, que de mon temps, les _hommes_ défendaient les _femmes_ qui en voulaient à leur honneur, et pas le contraire. »

« Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que j'avais quelques petites choses dans mes placards qui pourraient sceller définitivement ta bouche. »

« Tu as effectivement dû m'en parler une ou deux fois, » Railla Drago. Il fut tenté d'en dire plus mais il se tut quand Theresa s'approcha d'eux.

« Excusez-moi professeur, » Commença-t-elle nerveusement. « Euh, puisque vous surveillerez les détentions quand je devais avoir un cours de soutien avec vous, je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour déplacer ce cours. Je préfère ne pas le manquer, mais je comprendrais si vous étiez trop occupé pour cela. »

Severus observa la jeune fille attentivement. « Miss Chan, je n'ai aucune objection à déplacer votre cours de soutien. Cependant, je pensais que vous n'étiez plus nerveuse en ma présence, que vous aviez dépassé ce stade. »

« Euh… » Bégaya-t-elle, en remuant mal à l'aise. « Je…euh… »

« Si vous pensez avoir causé des problèmes aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétez, » Lui dit gentiment Drago en comprenant l'expression de chagrin sur son visage. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Theresa se tourna vers le jeune homme, surprise. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas- »

« Vous n'avez rien fait qui puisse provoquer ma colère. Je pensais avoir été clair. » Dit le professeur de potion.

« Je croyais… eh bien…j'ai enfreint les règles. Le professeur Green nous a expliqué que toutes nos actions ont des conséquences et que nous devrions y penser avant de faire des choses comme celle-ci. Et je n'ai vraiment pas _pensé_ à cela, mais je suis d'accord pour dire que c'était idiot de me battre dans un couloir… »

« En tant que membre du personnel, je ne peux pas commenter ce fait, » Lui dit Severus en prenant des précautions. Il regarda son ami qui jeta un regard furtif dans les environs pour être sûr qu'Albus ne puisse pas entendre.

« Je _ne suis pas_ un membre du personnel, donc techniquement, je peux faire tous les commentaires que je veux, tant que le directeur ne m'entend pas. » Dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

Theresa gloussa doucement.

« Le professeur Green devait vous donner une détention parce que vous vous êtes battue, les règles de l'école l'obligeaient à le faire. De plus, il avait raison. Chaque action a des conséquences, et dans ce cas très particulier, quelqu'un aurait pu se faire très mal. En tant que professeur de Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas vraiment _encourager_ ce comportement et ni moi ni le professeur Snape ne le pouvons. » Lui expliqua Drago. Il jeta un regard vers son ami qui se tenait stoïquement derrière lui. « Faites-moi confiance, aucun des professeurs ici, ni par ailleurs Mme Malfoy ou moi-même ne sommes en colère contre vous. »

« En êtes vous certain ? Même le professeur Green ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec une petite voix en jeta un œil en direction de son professeur préféré.

« Bien sûr. Il était plus ennuyé que vous vous soyez retrouvée impliquer et rien d'autre, comme nous autre. Vous êtes aussi victime de ces rumeurs ridicules, et ça doit être fatigant pour vous de vous défendre contre ces accusations, sans parler de l'embarras qu'une jeune fille telle que vous doit ressentir. » La rassura Drago.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge pour l'avertir que le directeur s'approchait.

« Si ça vous convient, nous pourrions programmer le cours de soutient pour samedi matin. » Dit le maître des potions avant que Drago ne puisse dire autre chose.

« Theresa, » La salua Albus. « Si vous voulez aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle pourra refermer cette entaille sur votre joue. »

« Merci monsieur. » Dit-elle doucement sans croiser le regard du directeur. « Et merci professeur. Cette heure me convient parfaitement. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers son professeur.

« De rien. » Le professeur Snape baissa la tête. Il avait toujours du temps pour les élèves qui désiraient apprendre et Theresa était réellement intéressée par le sujet et il appréciait cela.

« Je suis certain qu'entre le professeur Green et le professeur Snape, les élèves auront des détentions …suffisamment _éducatives_ et qu'ils n'oublieront pas la leçon de si tôt. Une fois que les autres élèves entendront parler de ces détentions, je pense qu'ils seront peu désireux de continuer à faire des hypothèses sur la nature de vos relations avec les professeurs. » La rassura Albus.

Theresa regarda le directeur. Elle était soulagée. Mais ce sentiment ne dura guère. L'inquiétude revint avec force quand elle entendit Drago siffler et le vit agripper son avant bras, les dents serrées. Elle remarqua que le professeur Snape faisait de même. Elle voyait qu'il essayait de faire croire que tout aller bien, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient, et le trahirent.

Les autres professeurs les regardaient, effrayés de ce que leurs gestes signifiaient. Un petit groupe d'élèves observait les deux hommes avec intérêt, et murmurait entre eux. Theresa regarda les deux hommes, confuse, mais sa confusion se transforma rapidement en énervement quand elle remarqua que les élèves les désignaient déjà et commençaient à propager des rumeurs. Elle se plaça délibérément et se mit devant les deux hommes pour les cacher.

Avant que le directeur ne puisse mettre les élèves dehors, un grognement surgit dans la salle suivit par un bruit sourd : le formidable professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'était évanoui.

* * *

Les trois meilleurs maîtres des potions que possédait le Seigneur Noir et deux de ses plus grands jeteurs de sorts finirent d'habiller le corps en silence. Ils firent léviter le corps pour qu'il repose sur une table, installée dans la pièce sombre et humide. Le Seigneur Noir avait eu besoin de ces cinq sorciers pour régénérer son corps conservé depuis des années au Musée des Mystères et de la Magie. Il avait l'intention de se servir de ce corps comme nouvelle demeure. Il contenait difficilement son anticipation. Quand ses partisans eurent terminé, ils se reculèrent de la table.

« Mon Seigneur, il est prêt. » Dit doucement l'un des sorciers.

« Excellent. » Siffla leur Maître en jetant un regard appréciateur sur le corps. Les lignes étaient proéminentes et anguleuses. Et le corps était un témoin de force et de puissance. Ce serait merveilleux d'habiter le corps de cet homme.

« Le sort, jetez-le ! » Leur ordonna-t-il avec ferveur. « _Maintenant_ ! »

« _Advantes Restorum_ ! » Cria un sorcier en lançant un puissant sort sur la masse informe. Inconsciemment, tous les sorciers se reculèrent quand ils virent la forme de leur Maître s'effacer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un filet de fumée, flottant au-dessus de la table et au-dessus du corps. Rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes. Les sorciers regardaient prudemment le corps en se demandant si leurs efforts n'avaient pas été futiles. Soudain, le corps s'étira. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et la poitrine se souleva. Il remua et toucha son nouveau corps pour être sûr qu'il soit réel.

« Mon Seigneur ? » Lui demanda prudemment un sorcier.

« Ca fait huit ans, huit longues années pendant lesquelles j'ai été forcé de me cacher. Mes dévoués serviteurs, qui ont veillé à mon bien-être n'auront rien à craindre, votre fidélité sera récompensée. » Il se mit à l'aise, en bougeant les membres et les muscles qui n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis des siècles. « Cependant ceux qui m'ont trahi et qui ont travaillé afin de m'éliminer pour éviter ce qui doit être seront punis. N'ayez crainte, Voldemort réclamera son dû. » Il étira les lèvres. « Et, comme je chérirai ce prix. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, et cette fois-ci, Harry Potter ne se tiendra pas sur votre chemin. »

« Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Siffla Voldemort.

« On n'a pas entendu parler de lui et il n'a pas été vu depuis la dernière bataille, mon Seigneur. »

« Idiots ! Il est vivant. Je le sens. Nous… Comment pourrais-je dire cela ? Partageons un lien, une _connexion_ et je peux le _sentir. » _Il plissa ses yeux rouges dangereusement. « Il a eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis responsable de l'avoir sous-estimé trop souvent, mais il n'est _rien_ pour moi. Je peux m'occuper de lui, quand je le souhaite. »

Voldemort admira son nouveau corps dans le miroir qui avait été placé contre un mur de la pièce.

« J'ai attendu cet instant si longtemps, et le seul corps qui pouvait me convenir est celui de mon ancêtre, le grand Salazar Serpentard. » Il regarda son reflet pendant un long moment puis se tourna lentement vers les cinq sorciers présents avec lui dans la pièce. « Pourtant, malgré votre admirable dévotion… vous avez échoué. Je vous avais dit de tuer les traîtres avant mon retour. »

« Mon Seigneur nous- nous sommes désolés, » Dit l'un des sorciers en gardant ses yeux bas, en signe de soumission.

« Je ne tolère pas l'échec. » Siffla-t-il. « Tends ton bras, » Ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui obéit immédiatement. Nerveusement, il lui tendit son bras gauche. « Mais il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire pour l'instant. » Siffla-t-il doucement mais sur un ton menaçant. Il toucha la marque noire sur le bras de son partisan. Elle brûla et devint noire : ses partisans furent alertés de son retour. Dans peu de temps, ils allaient apparaître à ses côtés.

« Je pense que je vais offrir un cadeau à Potter pour lui montrer que je pense toujours à lui. » Railla Voldemort. Il leva ses mains dans les airs et libéra une vague d'énergie noire et malveillante, la salle trembla. Il rit méchamment. « Apprécie cela, Potter ». Il sourit d'un air satisfait en baissant les bras. « Je sais que moi j'apprécie. »

* * *

Harry était à genoux, une main appuyée sur la cicatrice sur sa tête et l'autre sur le sol pour essayer de se stabiliser. La douleur était atroce et semblait venir par rafale. Il était en enfer.

« Oh mon dieu ! Faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça s'arrête ! » Pria-t-il, les dents serrées. Il respirait bruyamment et essayer d'écarter la douleur.

« Professeur ! » Cria Theresa, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher de lui, Harry l'arrêta.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! » Cria-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« Mais -»

« Non… C'est trop dangereux. » Gronda Harry. Il fut submergé par une vague de douleur. « FILS DE P- ARRGGGGHHHH- PUTE. TU DEVRAIS ETRE MORT ! » Cria-t-il. Il agrippa sa tête désespérément d'une main et frappa du poing de l'autre.

Tout le monde était paralysé par ce qu'ils voyaient. Les yeux passaient de Harry, qui tenait sa tête et criait, aux professeurs Snape et Malfoy qui tenaient toujours leur avant bras. Soudain, Albus écarquilla les yeux et inspira profondément. « Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » Plusieurs personnes eurent le souffle coupé. « Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Pas Harry Potter! »

"Il était ici tout ce temps ? »

Drago regarda Harry avec surprise et Severus siffla tant la situation lui paraissait difficile à croire.

« Non. » Murmura-t-il. Il secoua la tête et recula.

« Severus, » Dit Drago doucement mais fermement.

A cet ordre simple son aîné secoua la tête et reprit son comportement stoïque.

« Vous devez partir- allez-vous en- maintenant ! » Haleta Harry. La sueur due à l'effort tombait sur le sol.

« Mais -»

« Je ne peux pas- Je ne peux pas-MAINTENANT ! » S'écria-t-il en levant les yeux vers eux pour la première fois. Il vit le choc et la peur sur leur visage.

« Professeur -» Commença Theresa.

« Allez ! » Cria-t-il. La plupart des élèves quittèrent la salle en courant et la plupart des professeurs étaient prêts à faire de même.

« Allons-y… » Dit Drago à Theresa. Il la prit par le bras et la tira au loin. Elle hurla quand elle entendit un cri déchiré sortir de la gorge de Harry. Elle sentit ensuite quelqu'un la jeter au sol.

Les contraintes qu'il exerçait sur sa magie se libérèrent et certaines personnes furent prises dans le souffle et projetées au sol, les objets éclatèrent spectaculairement. Elle envoya les débris à l'autre bout de la salle, obligeant les gens à rester au sol. Heureusement, par chance, un grand objet frappa Harry et le mit KO, sa magie retomba.

Chacun resta à sa place, personne n'osait bouger. Lentement, un par un, ils commencèrent à se reprendre en main. Quand ils sentirent qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, ils se levèrent, se dépoussiérèrent et se frayèrent un chemin parmi les débris.

Theresa se libéra de la prise de Drago et se dirigea vers son professeur préféré.

« Theresa, non ! » S'écria Drago. Mais elle s'échappa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits. En fait, il tremblait encore.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de s'approcher de lui pour l'instant. » L'interpella le professeur Snape en se relevant.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas les entendre et elle courut loin d'eux. « Oh Seigneur, » Murmura-t-elle quand elle fut à côté de lui. Sa chemise était trempée et il était blanc comme un linge, sans compter les marques qu'il s'était faites en tenant son front si serré.

« Trouvez Pompom, immédiatement. Racontez-lui ce qu'il s'est passé et demandez-lui de venir ici. Je pense qu'elle aura besoin d'aide pour porter certaines choses, des potions entre autres. » Ordonna Albus à Minerva. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et était pâle, mais elle acquiesça et partit immédiatement.

« Je pense que vous n'avez pas compris de qui il s'agissait, » La prévint Drago quand il fut à côté d'elle.

« Je sais quel est son nom, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'est pas dangereux. Il n'est même pas éveillé. » Dit-elle à Drago et aux professeurs quand ils arrivèrent.

Ginny et Hermione rejoignirent Theresa et ensemble, elles roulèrent gentiment Harry pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Elles partageaient toutes la même inquiétude pour le jeune homme étendu devant elles. Ginny leva avec précaution la tête de Harry et Theresa mit une robe pliée sous lui pour que sa tête ne soit pas sur le sol dur. Le reste du personnel forma discrètement un cercle autour d'elles, les protégeant contre les élèves et leur curiosité.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que _cela _? » Demanda Ron. Ses yeux avaient l'air légèrement écarquillés.

« _Cela _était _Harry_… Je pense, » Dit Albus doucement. Il était encore trop choqué pour pouvoir parler davantage.

« Alors vous me dites que 'Jason' est Harry-notre Harry- depuis le début ? »

« C'est ce qu'il me semble. »

« Sainte merde ! »

« Je suis d'accord, » Murmura Ginny. Elle caressait gentiment les cheveux de Harry.

Albus se rapprocha de Drago et de Severus. « Votre réaction et celle d'Harry ne laisse aucun doute, si ? » Demanda-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'eux seuls entendent.

« Aucun, » Répondit Severus gravement.

« Je vois. » Albus baissa la tête, il réfléchissait ?

« Je ne peux pas croire, qu'il était _ici_, » Dit Hermione doucement en tenant la main de Harry. Elle était au bord des larmes. « J'aurais dû le remarquer. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y avait une centaine de petites choses qui auraient pu me le révéler, chaque jour… mais je n'ai rien vu. Il a tant changé. »

Ron grogna. Il se débattait pour accepter l'idée que Harry était étendu devant lui. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, le professeur Green est tombé à terre, au moment même où l'avant bras de Severus et de Drago commençaient à les brûler. La connexion était évidente à faire et un conflit d'émotions faisait rage en lui. « Il a peut-être changé, mais il n'y a aucun doute, c'est vraiment _lui_- et je vais le tuer ! »

Theresa le regarda, alarmée, mais elle décida de ne rien dire quand elle aperçut l'expression de violence sur le visage du professeur d'Etudes Moldues.

« Pourquoi nous aurait-il menti ? Nous étions ses meilleurs amis. » Pensa Hermione à voix haute.

« J'ai l'intention de lui poser la question dés qu'il se réveillera, » Lui dit Ron sur un ton grave.

« Il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant, » Murmura Ginny en traçant avec son pouce la cicatrice à peine visible.

Theresa se pencha et plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux la distinguer. Toutes les personnes vivant dans le monde sorcier avaient entendu parler de la cicatrice de Harry Potter. Elle avait vu des photos, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait une cicatrice sur le front de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je pensais qu'elle serait plus _foncée_ que ça. »

« Elle _l'était_, » Lui dit Ginny. Elle était perplexe.

« Oh, mon dieu ! » S'écria Madame Pomfresh quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle interrompit ainsi la conversation entre les deux sorcières.

La médicomage aurait mis une main devant sa bouche si ses bras n'avaient pas été plein de bandages et autres objets de premier secours que Minerva, qui la suivait, était incapable de porter. Quelques personnes avaient été blessées ou s'étaient évanouies dans l'explosion et la salle était couverte de débris de meubles qui avaient explosés.

« Pompom- bien, » La salua Albus. Il ferma magiquement la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla.

« _Bon_ _sang _que s'est-il passé ici ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement. Elle se dirigea vers un élève inconscient et posa par terre ses ustensiles.

« _Il_ est revenu, » Lui répondit Albus très doucement. Madame Pomfresh était l'une des médicomages de l'Ordre, et elle était informée des activités de l'Ordre.

« C'est possible, mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé _ici_. » Lui répondit-t-elle en débouchant quelques flacons.

Le directeur hésita. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. « Harry Potter est lui aussi revenu. »

Elle était en train de transvaser le contenu d'une fiole dans une autre quand il lui annonça le retour de Harry. Elle se figea et ouvrit la bouche en regardant le directeur. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance. « Eh bien, ça explique ce qu'il s'est passé ici, je suppose. Mais -»

« Je vous expliquerai tout quand j'aurai obtenu quelques réponses. Il semblerait que notre professeur Jason Green soit en réalité notre très estimé Harry Potter. »

« Non ! Mais…comment… » Baffouilla-t-elle.

« J'aimerai le savoir. » Remarqua Albus sur un ton grave.

Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice. « Où est-il ? S'il est à l'origine de tout cela, peut-être devrais-je le soigner en premier. »

« Il avait l'air d'énormément souffrir puis il s'est évanoui, mais tout semblait être lié à sa cicatrice. » L'informa Albus. Il regarda rapidement le jeune homme.

« Je vois. Dans ce cas, il lui faut du repos. Je pourrai lui donner quelques potions quand il se réveillera, mais je ne peux rien faire avant, » Elle soupira et s'occupa de l'élève qui était devant elle.

* * *

« Excusez-moi, ma chère, » Dit Pompom de son ton professionnel, en s'affairant autour de Harry. Elle portait avec Minerva une de ses machines.

« Faites attention, vous savez comment il avait l'habitude d'être quand sa cicatrice le démangeait. » Les interpella Ron

« Merci Monsieur Weasley, je sais ce que je fais, » Le réprimanda-t-elle brusquement. Elle s'agenouilla et remonta ses manches.

La médicomage murmura quelques sorts puis rassembla ses affaires et se leva. « C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui maintenant, j'en ai peur. »

« Mais il est toujours inconscient. » Dit Theresa confuse.

L'infirmière la regarda avec un air grave. « Ma chérie. J'ai de l'expérience avec ce…genre de chose et rien de bon n'arrivera si on essaye de le réanimer à l'aide de la magie. Il a besoin de revenir à lui tout seul. Il doit donc aller à l'infirmerie. Laissez-moi simplement nettoyer et ranger mes affaires. »

« A votre avis, dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-il ? »

« C'est difficile à dire. Il est simplement épuisé pour l'instant, c'est tout. Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. »

« Si, » Murmura Theresa, on ne l'entendit presque pas. Elle était incapable de chasser de son esprit l'image de son professeur en train de crier et de se serrer la tête entre les mains.

« Peut-être devrions-nous l'installer dans une chambre privée. Nous aurons besoin de lui parler quand il se réveillera. » Suggéra Albus à l'infirmière.

« Peut-être cela sera-t-il mieux. »

« Et peut-être devriez-vous l'enfermer comme ça nous serons sûrs qu'il ne s'enfuira pas. » Suggéra Ron avec colère.

« Je suis d'accord, » Ajouta Hermione. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés parce qu'elle avait pleuré.

« Ron, Hermione, » Les réprimanda Ginny en regardant de façon entendue Theresa.

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'enfermer Harry l'obligera à rester ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que quelqu'un le surveille jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et nous avertisse à ce moment là, » Objecta Albus en caressant sa barbe.

« Est-ce une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, et s'il décide de le faire…encore… ? » Demanda Ron méchamment.

« Oh allons ! » S'écria Ginny, « Vous savez qu'il n'a pas simplement _décidé_ de faire quelque chose comme ça. Et… ce qui l'a terrassé… » Dit vaguement Ginny en regardant Theresa du coin de l'œil, « Ne se produit pas tous les jours, si ? Il y a peu de chance que ça se reproduise. »

« Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu prendre le veritaserum, » Observa Drago sur un ton grave. Severus acquiesça.

« Voulez-vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » Grogna Harry. Sa voix était rêche parce qu'il avait crié. Il tremblait encore et avait la tête qui tournait légèrement. Il se leva difficilement. Une fois qu'il fut parvenu à se mettre debout, Ron s'avança et le frappa en plein visage avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son équilibre. Harry chancela et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il soupira et se frotta la mâchoire puis se remit debout.

Plusieurs personnes retinrent leur souffle et Theresa mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle était stupéfiée.

« Celui-ci était gratuit, » Dit Harry. Il se remit debout mais était encore chancelant. Il se frotta la mâchoire et regarda Ron droit dans les yeux. « _Ne_ refais jamais ça. » Lui dit-il sur un ton qui donnait froid dans le dos. Ron lui rendit son regard, il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? » Demanda Harry. Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Il était inquiet.

« Tout le monde va bien, mon cher. » Le rassura Madame Pomfresh.

Il acquiesça lentement, apparemment satisfait. « Les élèves doivent partir, tout de suite, »

Albus s'arrangea pour que Madame Pomfresh emmène les élèves à l'infirmerie et les garde jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une chance de parler avec eux puis déverrouilla la porte et les fit sortir.

« Il a raison, » Dit Drago d'une voix douce à Theresa. Elle voulait protester.

« Je ne suis pas un quelqu'un de gentil, » Dit-il en regardant Theresa. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de peur. « Et il est trop dangereux pour vous d'être prêt de moi, demandez simplement à l'un d'eux. » Dit-il en désignant de la tête le groupe d'adultes devant lui. « Ils vous le diront. »

La jeune fille se tourna pour regarder Harry avant de partir. « Vous avez tort, vous savez. Si vous n'étiez pas gentil, vous ne vous seriez pas soucié de savoir si quelqu'un avait été blessé. »

Harry regarda attentivement toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper sans recevoir quelques sorts. Il créa un simple bouclier d'un mouvement du poignet. Il était déjà faible et il lui fallut beaucoup d'énergie pour faire cela, mais il serait ainsi défendu contre les sorts qu'on pourrait lui jeter. Cependant il ne le protégeait pas d'un autre coup de poing de Ron, s'il décidait de recommencer.

« Harry ? Est-ce vraiment toi ? » Lui demanda Ginny. Harry acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

Ron essaya de plongea à nouveau sur lui, mais Drago et Ginny interceptèrent ses bras. « Espèce de foutu salaud ! » Cria-t-il. Il essaya de jeter des sorts contre lui, mais ses sorts furent déviés par le bouclier sans lui faire le moindre mal. « Maudis sois-tu, huit ans ! Tu as disparu pendant _huit_ _ans_ ! Nous ne savions pas où tu étais ni même si tu étais encore en _vie_. »

Harry soupira et s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche, s'appuya avec lassitude contre et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé. Je le suis vraiment. Mais je _devais_ partir. Vous n'auriez pas pu comprendre, » Dit-il à moitié pour lui. Il était incapable de les regarder.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu _devais_ partir ? » Demanda Ron méchamment.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous découvriez la vérité ainsi. J'allais vous le dire… je suis parti pour que vous soyez en _sécurité_. » Grommela Harry.

« Tu avais tué Voldemort, ou du moins le pensions-nous, et nous avons combattu les mangemorts pendant que toi tu étais parti, alors dis-moi _exactement_ de quoi nous protégeais-tu? »

« Penses-tu que Voldemort soit la seule chose dont vous ayez eu à vous inquiéter ? » Harry frotta ses yeux fatigués. « Je savais que vous seriez en colère, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. »

« Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ou l'endroit où tu comptais aller. Nous étions tes_ meilleurs amis_ et tu ne nous as rien dit ! A ton avis, qu'avons-nous ressenti ? As-tu pensé ce que tu nous as fait endurer ? »

Harry regarda ses amis avec attention. « Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas pensé à vous ? Il ne s'est pas écoulé une journée depuis que j'ai commencé mon entraînement après ma cinquième année sans que je _n'aie_ pensé à vous, les gars. Je vous aimais. Vous étiez ma _famille._ »

« Si tu nous aimais, tu as une drôle de façon de nous le montrer. Un membre d'une famille ne quitte pas les autres. Les membres d'une famille reste en contact les uns avec les autres- »

« Les membres d'une famille s'occupent des uns des autres, » Harry interrompit Ron, sa colère augmenta. « Et pendant que nous parlons des gens qui s'occupent les uns des autres, laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire. _Je _ne _vous_ ai pas quittés. _On m'a_ _laissé derrière. »_

« Tu dois plaisanter ! Tu nous as tous laissés. En fait, la dernière fois que Hermione et moi avons entendu parlé de toi, fut deux mois avant que nous ne commencions notre Sixième Année. »

« Quand je vous ai dit qu'Albus voulait m'envoyer au loin pour être entraîné, vous m'avez dit que ce serait une bonne idée, que j'augmenterai mes chances de survie contre Voldemort et que je devrais partir. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai non ? » Lui demanda Ron.

« Je n'ai jamais revu aucun de vous ! » Cria Harry. « J'ai pris un Porte au Loin qui m'a conduit à un terrain d'entraînement et on m'a laissé avec un tas d'instructeurs. Je ne vous ai jamais revu, ni toi ni Hermione. Je n'ai jamais eu de _nouvelles_ de vous. J'ai pourtant eu des nouvelles d'Albus. Trois mois après le début de mon entraînement, Albus a demandé à ce que je commence le travail de terrain- des 'expéditions d'exploration', hein ? » Demanda-t-il au directeur froidement. De ses yeux noirs, il le fixait. Il se souvenait très bien de ce que ces 'expéditions d'exploration' et 'de ces missions de rassemblements d'informations' avaient consisté. Albus détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter la douleur de son regard.

« Tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir ces ordres. » Lui dit Albus d'une voix douce.

« Non, je pense que non, mais à chaque fois que je commençais à me sentir… submergé ou si j'étais légèrement en colère, on me donnait des potions pour dormir, me calmer ou des élixirs qui m'engourdissaient. Quels biens font-elles à un _enfant_, pour l'amour du ciel ? Comment avez-vous pu retirer à un _enfant_ toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait et le laisser se débrouiller tout seul dans une pièce remplie de potions ? »

Certains des sorciers et sorcières eurent le souffle coupé et écarquillèrent les yeux tant ils étaient choqués. Même Severus, qui ne se choquait pas facilement, haussa un sourcil. Seules quelques personnes triées sur le volet avaient su ce qui était arrivé à Harry, et il n'avait pas été l'une d'entre elles. Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas l'obliger à dévoiler ce qu'il ne savait pas.

« J'avais des responsabilités -»

« La seule chose qui m'aidait à conserver toute ma tête était l'école et mes amis, et vous me les avez enlevés. » Harry serra les dents.

« Tout le monde savait de qui tu étais proche, ce n'était pas un secret, et j'ai pensé qu'il était plus prudent qu'ils n'aient aucune idée de l'endroit où tu aurais pu être, avec qui tu aurais pu être, ou ce que tu aurais pu faire, s'ils se faisaient capturer ou torturer pour informations. Ils n'auraient rien pu révéler. »

« J'aurais été prudent ! »

« Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais eu besoin d'un ami pendant ces années là. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu aurais _essayé_ d'être prudent, mais tu aurais inévitablement laissé passer quelque chose et je ne pouvais pas courir le risque. »

« Leur sécurité n'a jamais été en jeu. Ils auraient pu être capturés à n'importe quel moment et ils auraient été capables de révéler des informations importantes. Nous avons passé l'été précédent notre Cinquième Année au quartier général et nous savions bien plus de choses que vous ne le pensez. »

« Mais la sécurité du reste du monde était en jeu. Si Voldemort avait découvert que tu étais entraîné, il aurait accéléré ses plans, et nous n'aurions pas été prêts. »

« On ne peut _jamais_ être prêt pour quelqu'un comme lui, » Marmonna Harry froidement.

« Nous ne _voulions_ pas te laisser, » Lui dit Hermione doucement. « Et nous ne savions pas que nous ne te reverrions jamais. Albus nous a dit, après ton départ que nous ne devions pas te contacter ni même essayé de savoir où tu es parti parce que si on avait découvert que tu avais disparu, on nous aurait surveillés pour voir si nous pouvions les conduire à toi puisque nous étions tes meilleurs amis. »

« Nous avions l'habitude de faire des choses tous les trois qu'Albus nous avait dits de ne pas faire » Dit Harry en plissant les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! Nous ne voulions pas que tu te fasses tuer !»

« C'est risible. J'étais plus inquiet à l'idée de _combattre Voldemort_ que de me faire tuer. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Nous sommes allés directement à l'hôpital après la bataille et tu n'étais pas là. Personne ne savait où tu étais parti, » Lui demanda Ron violemment. Il le regardait encore avec des yeux noirs.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'était pour votre bien. Je -»

« Je me fiche que l'on fasse des choses pour mon bien, surtout quand on prétend -»

« Moi aussi ! » S'écria Harry. Il était en colère. « Mais on a fait des choses pour mon bien- _J'ai_ dû faire des choses pour mon propre bien- toute ma vie. C'est énervant, hein ? Bienvenu dans mon monde ! »

« Oui, mais -» Commença Ron, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit l'expression de fureur sur le visage de Harry.

« Je continue à penser que tu aurais dû rester. » Dit Hermione d'une voix calme. « Ne prends pas la mouche, mais j'ai écouté tout ce que tu as dit et je continue à penser que tu aurais dû rester ou au moins, nous contacter parce que nous voulions te retrouver, malgré le danger qui existait pour nous d'après toi. Nous t'aimions Harry. Nous n'avons pas cessé de t'aimer juste parce que nous ne t'avons pas vu pendant trois ans. Nous ne t'avons pas contacté pendant ton entraînement parce que Albus et l'Ordre nous en empêchaient et nous ne voulions pas conduire Voldemort à toi, mais personne ne nous a empêchés de te retrouver à la fin de la guerre, sauf _toi_. Etais-tu vraiment obligé de _quitter_ le monde sorcier ? »

Harry soupira. « J'ai… attiré pas mal d'attention et je détestais cela. Depuis toujours. Ca aurait empiré si j'étais resté. » Harry s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui pour voir si on le croyait. _Eh bien, c'est la moitié de la raison en tout cas,_ pensa-t-il sombrement.

« Ce n'est la véritable raison pour laquelle vous êtes partis, si ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape. Il scrutait le visage de Harry.

Harry le regarda attentivement. _Soyez maudit Snape ! Pourquoi devez-vous être si sacrément intelligent ? _Je n'aimais pas ce que j'étais en train de devenir…qui je devenais. » Murmura-t-il. « J'ai fait des choses…et vu… » Commença-t-il en s'essayant d'arrêter les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, des images de personnes torturées et tuées. Il inspira profondément et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il essaya à nouveau. « J'aime Jason. Il est l'homme que j'aurais aimé devenir. Harry était…différent. On ne lui a pas permis d'être comme Jason. »

_Intéressant…_ pensa Severus.

« Ils étaient nécessaires pour -» Commença Ron. Il essaya de lutter contre ce que Harry venait de dire mais ce dernier le coupa.

« Ne me fais pas la leçon : nous faisons tous des sacrifices qui nous sont _demandés_. J'ai fait…beaucoup…de choses parce qu'on m'a _demandé_ de les faire. Quand ai-je eu le droit d'aller voir ailleurs et de faire ce que j'avais _envie_ de faire ? Quand pourrais-je avoir ce que je _veux_ ? » S'écria-t-il avec colère. Il choqua toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et le silence retomba.

« Que veux-tu ? » Plaida Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il sincèrement en adoucissant la voix. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je pensais l'avoir, mais je l'ai perdu avant de me réveiller un matin. » Dit Harry doucement.

Harry se tourna et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la porte. « Où vas-tu ? » S'écria Ginny.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'enfuis encore. Pour quelqu'un qui est censé avoir suffisamment de courage pour être sortit de Gryffondor et faire face à Voldemort, tu es certainement très bon pour t'enfuir ! » Dit Ron furieusement.

Harry s'arrêta, la remontrance de son meilleur ami avait touché un point sensible. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dégager ! Tu n'as aucune _idée _de ce dont tu parles. » Quelques personnes retinrent leur souffle. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il venait de dire qui les avait choqués, mais le ton froid sur lequel il avait parlé. Et d'autres haletèrent quand il déverrouilla la porte sans sa baguette. « Je ne m'enfuis pas pour des choses comme celles-ci. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

« Je -» Commença Ginny.

« Ecoute, je suis fatigué et j'ai un mal de tête de la taille de Londres, alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis un peu _énervé_. Pour l'instant, je vais me chercher un lit- et une potion pour la tête. »

« Eh bien, après -» Albus essaya de parler mais il fut coupé.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Albus, » Dit Harry amèrement. « Je _dois_ rester dans le monde sorcier maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, alors autant rester ici. Laissez-moi un peu seul. J'ai juste besoin de…réfléchir. »

« Je -» Commença à nouveau Ginny.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il rapidement. Il commençait à perdre patience.

Ginny eut un mouvement de recul. « Je- je voulais juste savoir- ce n'est pas ton véritable visage, hein ? J'ai jeté un sort de révélation sur toi il y a quelques temps, mais- tu ne ressembles pas à Harry, » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry la regarda fixement, un peu honteux de son comportement avec la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une sœur. « Je porte un sort de dissimulation, mais il n'est pas comme ceux que vous avez l'habitude de voir, » Répondit-il. « Je porte des lentilles de contact aussi parce que, eh bien, tout le monde sait de quelle couleur sont mes yeux et sans lunettes, je suis aussi aveugle qu'une taupe, » Dit-il plus doucement. « Je préfère ne pas l'enlever maintenant. Je veux simplement aller m'allonger. »

Ginny acquiesça. Il se tourna, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de classe. Il se dirigea directement dans ses appartements et chercha une potion dans son étude. Il trouva rapidement celles dont il avait besoin : des potions pour la tête. Il chancela jusqu'à sa chambre. Il posa les fioles sur sa table de nuit et tomba sur le lit sans cérémonie. Il massa son front et se prépara à prendre la potion.

Penser que ses amis le méprisaient lui faisait aussi mal que de devoir faire face à nouveau à Voldemort, et cette pensée le surpris. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il pouvait tout affronter du moment que ses amis étaient derrière lui et le soutenaient. La pensée qu'il serait seul quand il affronterait à nouveau le monstre était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il ne put empêcher les larmes silencieuses de couler.

C'est entièrement de ta faute, tu sais. C'est de ta faute si Voldemort n'est pas mort, et c'est certainement de ta faute, s'ils sont en colère contre toi. Tu serais toi aussi très en colère si tu étais à leur place.

Après cette pensée, il s'allongea contre l'oreiller, prit une fiole et la déboucha d'une main tremblante. Il tremblait tant qu'il s'éclaboussa les bras, les vêtements et les couvertures, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il vida la fiole d'un trait. Il fit de même avec les autres et tomba : conséquence de l'épuisement mais aussi des potions.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Si vous voulez lire le slash NC17 HP/SS écrit pas Catrina (elle voulait s'essayer au NC17 avant de l'écrire dans All I Crave), voustrouverez l'adresse du site où je l'ai postée dans ma bio._

**Chapitre 14**

_« Mon cher enfant, que t'est-il arrivé ? » Murmura Albus. Il ne parlait à personne, en particulier. Harry était déjà sorti de la salle de classe._

_« Au moins, Potter est toujours fidèle à lui-même. Il a annoncé son arrivé en fanfare. Nous ne pouvions pas nous attendre à moins de la part du fils de James Potter, si ? » Railla Severus._

_« Severus ! » L'admonesta Albus. « Ca suffit. »_

_Severus bouillonna intérieurement, mais ne dit rien._

_« Ginny, s'il vous plait, faites savoir à Remus qu'Harry est revenu et qu'il est ici, au château, » Lui ordonna le directeur._

_« Vous savez qu'il voudra venir le voir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda la jeune fille doucement. Elle tremblait encore légèrement._

_« Oui, dites-lui de ne pas venir maintenant. Je lui expliquerai tout plus tard. »_

_Ginny acquiesça et allait partir quand le directeur la rappela._

_« Ah oui, et demandez-lui de préparer une réunion avec l'Ordre au complet pour demain. »_

_« Demain, c'est lundi. Où trouverez-vous suffisamment de professeurs pour remplacer ceux qui participeront à la réunion ? » Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils._

_« J'annulerai simplement les cours de demain. Ceci est plus important que tout le reste, pour le moment. » Lui dit Albus sérieusement._

_« Les gars ! Je crois que qu'il m'a cassé la jambe ! » Se plaignit Ron à voix haute._

_« Qui ? » Lui demanda Hermione._

_« Jason, ou Harry, ou la personne qu'il est devenu, » Grimaça Ron en se frottant la jambe._

_« C'est Harry. Il a toujours été Harry, » Lui dit simplement Hermione. « Et comment aurait-il pu te casser la jambe ? Tu l'as frappé. »_

_« Un morceau de bois a frappé ma jambe quand il a eu sa crise de furie tout à l'heure. »_

_« Il est devenu très puissant, non ? » Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il a toujours été fort quand nous étions à l'école, et je sais qu'il doit être très puissant pour vaincre Voldemort, mais si ce n'était qu'une explosion de magie, vous rendez-vous compte de la puissance qu'il doit posséder ? »_

_« Imaginez devoir porter ça à l'intérieur de vous. C'est presque effrayant. Comment fait-il ? » Murmura Ginny. Elle avait contacté Remus par le réseau de cheminée et était revenue. Elle s'attendait à ce que le dernier des maraudeurs soit excité de savoir où était Harry. Après tout, il avait été le seul à continuer à chercher Harry activement, alors que les autres s'étaient depuis longtemps résignés au fait que le jeune homme ne veuille pas être retrouvé. Il avait pourtant paru vague et distant, ce qui inquiéta la jeune femme._

_« Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est destiné à combattre Voldemort jusqu'à la mort, pas nous. » Lui dit Drago sérieusement._

_« Il pourrait vraiment blesser quelqu'un. Il pourrait faire du mal à quelqu'un sans le vouloir, hein ? » Demanda Ron lentement._

_« Où veux-tu en venir, Ronald Weasley ? » Demanda Hermione à son mari, légèrement suspicieuse quant à la signification de ses paroles._

_« Je veux juste dire que… Eh bien… si nous nous entraînons à combattre ensemble avec des sorts comme nous en avions l'habitude, et qu'il finit par blesser l'un d'entre nous -» Commença Ron à expliquer, mais il fut interrompu assez fermement par le directeur._

_« Je crois que Harry a davantage de contrôle sur sa magie que vous ne le pensez. »_

_« Vous savez, j'ai toujours pensé que 'Jason' était un peu trop bien entraîné pour que son histoire soit vraie. Combattre Voldemort en Australie n'est pas très vraisemblable. Ils ont à peine su qu'il y avait une guerre. » Marmonna Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle réfléchissait. Cette expression rappelait toujours à son mari ses années d'études, quand ils étudiaient ensemble. « Mais il est différent. Nous l'avons vu se battre à plusieurs reprises quand nous étions encore à l'école et ça ne ressemble en rien à ce qu'il fait aujourd'hui. Il a l'air si…dur…maintenant. Vous souvenez-vous de la manière dont il s'est débarrassé de la créature des ombres qui avait attaqué Severus à Noël ? Ou de la manière dont il a menacé Walter avec la seringue hypodermique la nuit dernière ? Il a l'air aussi froid que de la glace. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Harry arborait une telle attitude. Jamais. »_

_« Avez-vous suivi les progrès de Harry quand il s'entraînait ? » Demanda Ginny au directeur. Elle le regardait avec des yeux perçants._

_« Non, pas directement. Je ne voulais pas pouvoir les conduire à lui. Je contactais ses instructeurs régulièrement pour m'assurer qu'il se débrouillait bien. »Leur expliqua Albus. Il paraissait mal à l'aise._

_« Et se débrouillait-il bien ? » Lui demanda Hermione rapidement._

_« Ses instructeurs me disaient qu'il allait bien- un peu seul et effrayé, mais il fallait s'y attendre. »_

_« Savait-il que nous n'avions pas la permission de le contacter ? D'après ce qu'il a dit, on dirait qu'il pense que nous avons choisi de ne pas le faire. » Le pressa Hermione._

_« Je lui ai expliqué avant qu'il ne parte qu'il serait livré à lui-même pendant un temps, mais que c'était nécessaire. Il a dit qu'il comprenait. En tous les cas, je l'ai laissé avec des personnes en qui on pouvait avoir confiance pour prendre soin de lui. » Expliqua Albus calmement._

_« Nous n'étions pas avec lui et il venait de perdre Sirius, » Pensa Ginny à voix haute. « Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit en colère. Un groupe d'instructeurs n'aurait pas pu l'aider. Il avait besoin de ses amis. »_

_« Malheureusement, c'était trop dangereux, » Leur dit Albus tristement._

_« En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il a été très bien entraîné. Etait-ce ainsi que vous le vouliez ? » Demanda Hermione au directeur._

_« Pas tout à fait. Je voulais qu'il aiguise ses talents, certainement, mais j'ai laissé à ses instructeurs le soin de lui enseigner ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il devait savoir. Je comprends pourquoi ils lui ont enseigné tant de choses sur la magie noire. Voldemort pratiquait la magie noire et on ne peut pas s'en défendre si on ne connaît pas les bases. » Répondit Albus en caressant sa barbe._

_« Jason-je veux dire Harry- a dit la même chose. » Haleta Hermione._

_« Oui, je sais. Pourtant, je ne connais pas les détails de son entraînement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, à un moment ou à un autre, il a pris son entraînement en main et ne faisait appel à ses instructeurs que quand il avait besoin d'eux. On m'a informé qu'il avait demandé à acquérir une collection de livres, dont la plupart étaient- et sont encore- illégales. Ils ont donné une dimension à son entraînement qu'il n'avait pas jusque là. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas connaître en détails le déroulement de l'entraînement de Harry. Voldemort rassemblait beaucoup trop de forces. Si je me faisais capturer, je ne voulais pas pouvoir lui donner de renseignements sur ce que faisait Harry. » Admit le directeur._

_« Si c'est ainsi, pourquoi l'avez-vous envoyé faire ces expéditions ? Il était si jeune ! » Voulut savoir Ginny._

_« Il était peut-être jeune, mais il était l'égale des autres dans cette tâche. Je lui ai moi-même donné des leçons avant qu'il ne parte et si j'avais eu des doutes, je ne lui aurais pas assigné ces missions, je vous l'assure. »_

_« Je comprends pourquoi il est si en colère…Mais je ne suis pas contente qu'il soit parti, » Soupira tristement Hermione._

_«Moi non plus. » Fulmina Ron._

_« Avant que vous ne lui parliez de tout cela, je vous en pris, faites en sorte que je ne sois pas dans la pièce. Je n'ai aucune intention d'être à nouveau témoin des sautes d'humeur de Potter, si ça ne vous dérange pas, » Railla Severus malicieusement. Il frottait, sans s'en rendre compte la marque noire._

_« Severus, j'ai dit que ça suffisait. » Lui rappela Albus._

_« Je pense qu'il est clair, que ni Severus ni moi ne serons capable de recueillir des informations du cercle du Seigneur Noir. » Observa doucement Drago._

_« Oui, cela est certain. » Dit Albus._

_« Dans ce cas, que pouvons-nous faire ? » Drago pâlit._

_« Vous ferez ce que vous pouvez, comme nous autres. Allons, venez, il n'est plus l'heure de discuter de cela. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à préparer. » Leur ordonna Albus. Il termina la conversation et les conduisit hors de la salle de classe._

_

* * *

Il était plus de minuit et Theresa ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image de Harry en train se tenir le front en criant. Et elle avait dû mal à assimiler le fait que son professeur préféré soit en fait Harry Potter. Elle sortit discrètement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, mit une robe de chambre et alla marcher pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle décida de faire le tour du lac. _

_La lune brillait, mais elle était trop préoccupée pour le remarquer, ou l'apprécier. En fait, elle ne remarqua même pas la silhouette solitaire assise sous un grand chêne près du lac, avant d'être presque sur lui. Par contre, la personne qui était là, l'aperçut._

_« Lumos ! »_

_Theresa prit une brusque inspiration sachant qu'elle aurait des problèmes si elle était aperçue dehors après le couvre-feu. Mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour se cacher._

_« Theresa ? » Demanda Harry. Sa gorge était encore un peu fatiguée et sa voix rauque. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, mais étaient froissés parce qu'il avait dormi avec. S'il avait été moins inquiet et plus alerte, il aurait été embarrassé. Mais si ça avait été le cas, un élève ne l'aurait pas surpris._

_« Professeur Green ? » Bafouilla Theresa. Elle était soulagée que ce soit le professeur Green et non le professeur Snape qui l'ait surpris dehors après le couvre-feu. Elle était aussi un peu embarrassée qu'il l'ait vu avec son pyjama en flanelle._

_« Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure de la nuit ? »_

_« Ah, monsieur, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger… »_

_Harry soupira. « Vous ne me dérangez pas. »_

_Il éteignit la lumière et s'appuya contre l'arbre. Il regardait le ciel. « Voyez-vous le groupe d'étoiles, à droite ? Et celle près de la lune ? C'est Sirius, l'étoile du chien. On la voit toujours clairement quand c'est bientôt la pleine lune, » Observa Harry, tristement._

_« Oh, je ne savais pas. C'est une grosse constellation, non ? » Demanda Theresa en s'asseyant près de Harry._

_Elle regarda pensivement son professeur quelque temps puis détourna le regard pour observer le lac. « J'ai découvert qui vous étiez hier, alors j'ai pensé qu'il serait normal que vous sachiez qui je suis en vérité. Mon nom n'est pas Theresa 'Chan'. Enfin, pas vraiment. Mes parents ont changé de nom quand j'étais vraiment jeune. Papa était le frère du Ministre Cornélius Fudge. Nous sommes partis vivre parmi les moldus quand j'avais deux ans. C'est là que nous avons changé de nom de famille. Nous avons pris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, 'Chan'. Quand j'ai été en âge de comprendre, il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas que nous soyons associés au ministre et qu'il était fatigué de ne pas avoir de vie privée. Si j'avais été Theresa 'Fudge', les gens se seraient attendus à ce que je me comporte différemment, mais puisque je suis Theresa 'Chan', je peux agir comme je le veux, ou avoir les amis que je veux. »_

_« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez apparenté au Ministre. » Dit Harry en la regardant avec attention._

_« Peu de personnes le savent et s'ils le savaient, ils ne verraient probablement que cela. » Dit la jeune fille. Elle observait toujours la lune se refléter sur le lac. « Papa avait l'habitude de dire que s'appeler 'Chan' était libérateur. »_

_Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire, pensa Harry mélancoliquement._

_« J'- J'ai vu que le professeur Weasley était furieux contre vous parce que vous êtes venu ici en tant que 'professeur Green' et non que 'Harry Potter', mais si je réfléchis à tout ce que j'ai lu sur vous, je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait cela. J'aurais fait de même, » Dit Theresa nerveusement. Elle espérait que Harry ne lui en voudrait pas de commenter ce qui était un sujet privé entre deux hommes._

_Harry était touché par sa compréhension et sa compassion qui contrastait énormément avec la réaction colérique de ses amis les plus proches._

_« Merci. » Lui dit-il doucement._

_« Euh, monsieur, vous devez savoir que d'autres élèves ont aussi entendu les professeurs vous appeler Harry Potter pendant que nous étions dans la salle. Ils l'ont dit à des amis qui l'ont dit à des amis, et …eh bien… tout le monde à l'école sait qui vous êtes. » Lui expliqua Theresa nerveusement._

_« Terrifiant. » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même._

_« Mais la plupart des élèves pensent que c'est cool que vous soyez notre professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal. Beaucoup de personnes ont changé de nom après la guerre et ont pris celui de 'Harry Potter', et nous avons eu quelques 'professeurs Potter' mais il est évident que ce n'était pas leur vrai nom parce que, eh bien, ils ne nous ont rien appris. »_

_Harry leva une main sur son front et massa sa cicatrice. Theresa le regarda avec intérêt. Sous la lumière de la lune, la jeune fille voyait que son professeur était bien trop pâle et qu'il avait de grands cercles sous les yeux._

_« Vous n'allez pas nous quitter, si ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, à demi effrayée par la réponse._

_Le jeune professeur prit son temps avant de répondre à la question. « J'ai pensé à partir, mais je crois que cet endroit est tout aussi bien qu'un autre. Alors non, je ne vais nulle part. » La rassura-t-il finalement._

_« Bien, » Acquiesça-t-elle. Elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir. « Je pense que je devrais retourner me coucher. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Monsieur, » Dit-elle. Elle se sentait un peu moins en colère maintenant qu'elle savait que son professeur préféré ne quittait pas Poudlard. Elle voyait maintenant son professeur comme un grand frère. Il ne se comportait pas comme l'archétype du professeur, il agissait plus comme une personne de leur âge, et il traitait ses élèves comme des amis, des égales plutôt que comme des enfants. Elle aurait été triste de le voir partir, et beaucoup d'autres auraient ressenti la même chose._

_« Connaissais-tu de bonnes blagues, Sirius ? Je pourrais en avoir besoin d'une ce soir, » Marmonna Harry en regardant le ciel, une fois que Theresa fut partie._

_

* * *

Harry avait passé toute la nuit près du lac et il n'était retourné dans ses quartiers que lorsque le soleil s'était levé. Il venait de prendre une douche quand il entendit frapper à la porte. _

_« Partez ! » Cria-t-il. Il irrita davantage encore sa gorge rauque. Il savait très bien que le sort de silence qu'il avait jeté dans ses appartements empêchait la personne qui avait frappé de l'entendre. Mais leur avoir crié après, l'avait soulagé. La douche chaude n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur son épuisement. Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il eut l'impression qu'il venait de sortir de l'enfer. Les potions qu'ils avaient prises la veille l'avait aidé, mais l'expérience lui avait appris que les potions avaient peu d'effet lorsque sa cicatrice était douloureuse. Elles étaient toutefois mieux que de ne rien prendre. Dans tous les cas, il avait encore besoin d'une potion pour la tête._

_« Oh, merde ! » Cria à nouveau Harry quand on frappa à nouveau. Il mit ses lunettes puis ouvrit la porte. Il était certain de ne pas retrouver la paix avant d'avoir découvert ce qu'on lui voulait. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte pour dire à la personne ce qu'il pensait, mais arrêta tous jurons quand il vit Theresa. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un peu rougi et elle avait dans les bras des potions et un thermos gris._

_« Je-je suis désolé, professeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas et que vous n'êtes pas en colère, mais je pensais- wow, » Elle s'arrêta pour regarder Harry bouche bée. « Vos yeux, ils sont… » Bafouilla-t-elle. Elle jura mentalement pour sa stupidité._

_« Ah ouais, » Marmonna Harry. Il remit ses lunettes droites._

_La jeune fille secoua la tête pour revenir au présent. « Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je- eh bien, vous n'aviez pas l'air bien hier soir, alors je vous ai apporté ceci. J'ai quelques potions et du thé au miel pour votre gorge. » Dit-elle rapidement en tendant les bras pour qu'il voie ce qu'elle portait. Ce faisant, elle renversa presque tout._

_Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. « Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui, » Répondit-elle timidement en regardant ses pieds._

_Harry allait prendre les potions et le thermos mais s'arrêta. S'il n'avait pas entendu son admission candide sous veritaserum qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment romantique pour lui, il serait très inquiet par son comportement. Mas elle était la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas jugé durement pour sa décision de revenir dans le monde sorcier sous un déguisement. Il refusait de prendre les fioles et de lui claquer la porte au nez._

_« Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à moi pour une tasse de thé dans ma salle de classe ? Laissez-moi simplement prendre des tasses. » Suggéra-t-il. Il sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et fit venir deux tasses à café._

_« J'aurais dû penser à en prendre. » Admit Theresa._

_« Laissez-moi prendre cela. » Lui proposa le jeune professeur. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours, tout en faisant léviter devant lui le thermos et les fioles de potions._

_Je suis nulle. J'aurais dû penser à prendre cela ! Se réprimanda-t-elle en courant pour rattraper Harry._

_

* * *

Harry et Theresa poussèrent deux tables et posèrent les tasses, le thermos et les potions dessus. _

_« J'ai apporté les potions calmantes et celles pour la tête que Mme Pomfresh nous a données hier. Personne ne vous en a donné pendant que j'étais là et je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils vous en aient donné après. » Admit la jeune fille en cherchant les fioles. « Je suis venu vous voir hier soir après le dîner mais vous n'avez pas répondu alors j'ai pensé que vous deviez certainement dormir. Euh, vous n'aviez toujours pas l'air bien quand je vous ai parlé près du lac alors j'ai pensé descendre et venir voir si vous vouliez en prendre… » Dit Theresa rapidement._

_« Merci, » Dit Harry sincèrement en avalant une potion pour la tête. Il grimaça à cause du goût. Son élève réprima un rire et lui tendit une tasse de thé._

_« J'ai jeté un charme pour garder le thermos chaud avant de venir vous voir, alors il est encore chaud, » Lui expliqua-t-elle en soufflant sur son thé et en le buvant prudemment._

_Harry souffla doucement sur la sienne et but une gorgée. « C'est vraiment très bon, » Dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire, son vrai premier sourire depuis que sa couverture était tombée._

_Ils burent leur thé dans un silence confortable, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant parler et ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent les silhouettes qui les observaient près de la porte._

_« Est-ce que je vois ce que je pense voir ? » Demanda Drago à Severus en regardant attentivement le professeur et l'élève. « Elle a dit sous veritaserum qu'il n' y avait rien entre eux, non ? »_

_« Elle l'a dit, » Affirma Severus._

_« Devons-nous parler à Theresa ? Découvrir de quoi il retourne ? » Suggéra Drago._

_« Peut-être devrions-nous attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe d'abord, » Répondit le professeur le plus âgé sans jamais quitté des yeux la paire devant lui._

_« Très bien, ce sera pour le mieux, » Acquiesça Drago à contre cœur._

_

* * *

Harry remarqua que Theresa l'observait pendant qu'il massait sa cicatrice. « Ce n'est rien, elle me démange, c'est tout. » _

_« Hier dans la salle de classe, quand vous, eh bien, quand vous vous êtes évanoui, Madame Malfoy me l'a montrée et elle a dit qu'elle devrait être plus sombre. Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose parce que maintenant je peux à peine la voir ? » Demanda Theresa avec précaution. Elle ne voulait pas être mal élevée, mais était tout de même curieuse._

_« Vraiment ? » Lui demanda Harry en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Il ne s'est rien passé, » Dit-il évasivement._

_« Je ne voulais insister, » Theresa rougit d'embarras._

_« Non, vous savez qui je suis vraiment, alors je crois qu'il est naturel que vous remarquiez ces petites choses. Ma cicatrice est bien connue et très reconnaissable. Et je le suis à cause d'elle. » Grimaça Harry._

_« Beaucoup de photos de vous ont été prises, » Dit la jeune fille avec compassion._

_« Ne m'en parlez pas. Il ne sert à rien de changer de nom, si on est encore capable de me reconnaître, alors j'ai aussi changé d'apparence. Ma cicatrice ne peut pas disparaître entièrement, elle est composée de trop de magie, mais je pense avoir fait du bon travail en la cachant. Elle n'est plus qu'une fine ligne et il faut regarder très attentivement pour la voir. Personne ne l'a remarqué avant hier. » Lui expliqua Harry._

_« Alors, ressemblez-vous aux photos que l'on voie dans les livres de classe et dans les magazines- avec les cheveux noirs et les lunettes ? » Lui demanda Theresa. Sa curiosité prenait le dessus._

_« Je suis un peu plus vieux que sur les photos. J'en ai vu quelques-unes et elles ont l'air d'avoir été prises quand j'étais encore à l'école, mais les cheveux sont les mêmes- malheureusement. » Soupira Harry._

_Theresa acquiesça et but son thé. Etre sûre que son professeur prenne une potion anti-douleur n'était que l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle voulait le voir ce matin. Elle devait le lui montrer avant qu'il n'aille dans la Grande Salle._

_« Euh, professeur, je me demandais… avez-vous vu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Elle était incapable de le regarder._

_« Pas encore. Je pensais le lire plus tard. »_

_« Euh, avant de faire autre chose, vous devriez regarder cela, » Dit-elle nerveusement. Elle prit son exemplaire du journal et le lui tendit. Sur la page de garde, on pouvait lire : Celui Qui a Survécu est revenu à Poudlard- Héros bon retour parmi nous._

_« Bon sang, » Grogna Harry en lisant l'article qui mentionnait qu'il avait révélé son identité hier après avoir enseigné plusieurs mois sous le pseudonyme de 'Jason Green', professeur Contre les Forces du Mal._

_Il serra et desserra les dents, inconsciemment en lisant l'article._

_« Vous étiez l'unique sujet de conversation hier après-midi. Certains ont certainement écrit à leurs parents et parlé de vous. L'un d'eux a dû contacter la Gazette du Sorcier pour leur dire. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que vous lisiez l'article par vous-même avant de le découvrir de la bouche de quelqu'un. » Lui dit sérieusement Theresa._

_« MAUDITS-SOIENT-ILS. » Cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Theresa._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Le professeur Snape les interrompit. Il entra dans la salle suivit de Drago. Ils n'avaient pas entendu toute la conversation, mais il avait été témoin de l'explosion de colère de Harry et étaient un peu inquiets de laisser une élève avec Harry Potter, surtout s'il était énervé. Le souvenir de la veille était encore frais dans leur mémoire._

_« Avez-vous vu cela ? » Leur demanda Harry en désignant le journal. Severus le prit des mains de Harry et parcourut l'article._

_« Juste une autre colonne à ajouter à votre collection, Potter, » Lui dit froidement le Maître des potions en haussant un sourcil en regardant son ancien élève._

_Harry soutint le regard de son aîné, qui en apparence, n'en était absolument pas touché. D'un geste de la main, Harry mit le feu au journal. Il observa le papier brûler et mit les cendres dans un verre. Les autres regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés l'œuvre de la magie sans baguette._

_« Waou ! » Souffla Theresa._

_« Je ne peux pas dire mieux. » Ajouta Drago en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il à Theresa._

_« Oui, monsieur. Je prenais simplement une tasse de thé avec le professeur. »_

_« Prenez-vous souvent le thé avec le professeur ? » Lui demanda Drago quelque peu surpris._

_« Non, mais j'ai pensé que sa gorge devait être un peu fatiguée après… hier… alors je lui ai fait un peu de thé au miel. »_

_« C'est très gentil de votre part. » Lui dit Drago gentiment. « Mais vous savez qui il est, non ? »_

_« Oui, monsieur, je le sais. » Répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. Elle remarqua qu' Harry se dirigeait vers la porte et l'appela pour le prévenir. « Professeur ! Si vous allez dans la Grande Salle, sachez qu'il y a certainement une centaine de journalistes et je ne pense pas qu'ils partiront avant d'avoir eu une chance de vous parler. »_

_« Fantastique. Pourquoi Albus les a-t-il laissés entrer ? » Demanda Harry en levant les bras au ciel._

_« C'est évident. Si le directeur ne les avait pas laissés pas entrer, on aurait pu croire qu'il vous cachait. » Dit Severus en reniflant. « J'aurais pensé que ce genre de chose serait dans vos compétences. »_

_Harry regarda son ancien professeur avec des yeux noirs puis retira le charme de dissimulation d'un murmure et d'un geste du poignet._

_« C'est vraiment toi, » Souffla Drago. « Mais tu as l'air différent. Je pense que onze ans apportent quelques changements, ne crois-tu pas Severus ? » Le comportement du maître des potions fut suffisant pour faire taire le jeune homme blond. Il n'était pas certain de la manière dont il fallait réagir fasse au comportement de son ami. Severus avait considérablement pâli. Il serrait et desserrait les muscles de sa mâchoire si rapidement qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait des spasmes. Les narines du formidable professeur de potions se dilatèrent, menaçantes. Il respirait bruyamment et ses mains se contractèrent pour former un poing._

_« Euh… » Commença Drago. Il essaya désespérément de penser à un moyen d'éviter le désastre qu'il voyait arriver._

_Severus plissa les yeux et regarda Drago avec des yeux noirs. Ce dernier ferma la bouche et préféra dépenser son énergie à réfléchir à un moyen d'annoncer à Albus qu'il devrait chercher deux nouveaux professeurs parce que Harry et Severus se sont entretués et ont détruit au passage une grande part du couloir et de la salle de classe._

_Le verre que Harry avait métamorphosé éclata en une centaine de morceaux._

_« Severus, souviens-toi de l'endroit où tu te trouves, » Lui dit doucement Drago. Il indiqua Theresa d'un signe de la tête. La jeune fille était toujours dans la pièce et son ami ne devait pas l'oublier._

_Le maître des potions hocha la tête et se détendit visiblement._

_« Fier de vous, Potter ? » Renifla-t-il. Il fut finalement capable de verbaliser sa réaction quant à la dramatique apparition de son adversaire d'antan. Mais par déférence pour Theresa, la question manquait de son venin habituel et on sentait qu'il se retenait._

_« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si facilement impressionné, » Lui dit Harry froidement. « Je n'ai plus aucune raison de conserver mes charmes de dissimulation. »_

_Theresa regardait les yeux écarquillés et avec stupeur Harry reprendre son visage. Elle pouvait faire le lien avec les photos qu'elle avait vues. Elle croisa finalement son regarda et hocha de la tête comme si elle voulait dire 'Oui, c'est bien mieux comme ça.'_

_« Je ne pense qu'aller dans la Grande Salle soit une bonne idée. » Lui dit Harry. « Restez loin des journalistes et des questions. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez impliquer dans cette…idiotie ! »_

_« Très bien. » Acquiesça la jeune fille. Elle savait reconnaître une invitation à partir quand elle entendait une, et elle rassembla prudemment les fioles de potions et le thermos qu'elle avait apportés avec elle._

_« Si vous laissez tout cela ici, je les rétrécirai et les verrouillerai dans mon bureau. Venez me voir plus tard et je vous les rendrai. »_

_Elle regarda une dernière fois les trois hommes et sortit silencieusement de la salle._

_« M'espionniez-vous ? » Demanda Harry à Severus et à Drago, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Theresa ait quitté le couloir. « Je n'apprécie pas que l'on m'espionne. »_

_Severus le regarda avec des yeux noirs. « Ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, ne me concerne pas. »_

_Harry plissa les yeux et soutint le regard de son ancien professeur sans broncher. « Parle-t-il pour tous les deux ? » Demanda Harry en déplaçant rapidement son regard vers Drago._

_« Euh… je n'ai rien à voir avec ceci. Severus parle pour lui. Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois réfléchir. » Lui dit Drago. Il avait été surpris par la dureté de l'expression de Harry. Il avait vu le jeune homme en colère de nombreuses fois pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ça l'effrayait un peu._

_Harry soupira profondément et rangea les tasses et la thermos de Theresa dans son bureau. « Ainsi, nous en sommes revenus là, hein ? » Demanda-t-il doucement à Severus._

_« Si vous espérez un traitement de faveur, vous devrez chercher ailleurs, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais cru que vous étiez un cas à part et mon opinion n'a pas changé. » Siffla Severus._

_Sentant que la conversation devenait de moins en moins amicale, Drago ferma la porte et jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur toute la salle et se recula pour ne pas être accidentellement pris à parti dans cet argument._

_Harry cligna des yeux. Il était surpris. « Vous vous trompez, professeur. Je n'ai jamais demandé de traitement de faveur. Je n'en voulais pas- je ne l'ai jamais voulu. »_

_Drago remarqua l'expression de surprise qui se dessina momentanément sur le visage de Harry et il se demanda pourquoi les propos de Severus le surprenaient. Le Maître des Potions l'avait dit en de nombreuses occasions, que Harry soit là ou non._

_« Il est évident, que vous faites erreur. Vous vous êtes toujours vu comme une célébrité. Dès votre premier jour à l'école, vous vous êtes considéré au-dessus des règles et vous avez fait ce que vous vouliez. Il est évident que rien n'a changé. »_

_« Vous devez plaisanter, » Lui dit Harry en frottant ses yeux fatigués._

_« Non. Vous avez passé des mois parmi nous à vous pavaner sous votre déguisement. Très bien. Félicitation, Monsieur Potter, vous nous avez tous trompés. Pourtant, si vous pensez que vous êtes intelligent, laissez-moi vous assurer que vous vous trompez. » Cracha son aîné._

_« C'était nécessaire. » Dit Harry doucement._

_« Ce furent les actions d'un lâche ! Vous avez choisi de vous cacher plutôt que de faire face au monde comme un homme, et vous avez continué à vous cacher même lorsque vous avez appris que le Seigneur Noir était toujours en vie, et ce malgré le rôle que vous avez à jouer dans cette bataille, celui qui vous a été réservé avant votre naissance ! »_

_« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me rappeler quel est mon rôle dans cette bataille- ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux oublier. » Lui dit Harry sur un ton froid._

_« Je pense -» Commença Severus._

_« Et comment osez-vous me parler de lâcheté ! » Poursuivit Harry en ignorant l'interruption._

_« Si la lâcheté n'a pas suscité la décision de vous cacher, alors dites-moi, d'où vient-elle ? »_

_« Ce n'était pas une question de se cacher. C'était une question de protection. »_

_« C'est la même chose. »_

_« Quelle affirmation ridicule surtout venant d'une personne telle que vous, professeur. C'est deux mondes à part et j'avais pensé que vous seriez la dernière personne à me censurer parce que j'ai prétendu être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Après tout, c'est une chose à laquelle vous êtes particulièrement doué si l'on en croit votre bonne étoile, vous êtes toujours vivant alors que vous avez espionné Voldemort. »_

_« Il ne pourra jamais y avoir de comparaison entre moi et vous -»_

_« Et je ne me comparerai jamais à vous, » L'interrompit Potter. « Je dois dire que j'ai pensé à la manière dont tout le monde réagirait si je revenais, mais jamais, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que vous soyez comme…ça. Je pensais que vous seriez un peu déçu que je sois toujours en vie, mais à la lumière du retour de Voldemort, peut-être n'êtes-vous pas trop déçu après tout. Et je savais que vous seriez très en colère que j'ai interrompu votre monde 'sans Potter' , mais je pensais que nous reprendrions où nous en étions, peut-être à nous lancer occasionnellement des insultes, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire quand j'étais encore votre élève, et comme vous et 'le professeur Green en aviez l'habitude quand j'ai commencé à enseigner ici. »_

_Severus haussa un sourcil et lança des poignards à Harry._

_« Je savais que vous étiez un salaud, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une argumentation ouverte et … hostile… salaud, » Clarifia Harry. Il se massait le front sans y faire attention._

_« Je n'apprécie pas d'être déçu, Potter. »_

_« J'espère que je ne suis pas le seul dans la pièce qui puisse voir l'ironie de ce commentaire, » Dit Harry. Il regarda avec attention l'homme devant lui pendant un moment. « Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes si ennuyé ? Parce que je suis parvenu à vous infiltrer ? J'admets que vous êtes un sorcier très talentueux, tous les deux l'êtes, mais j'ai reçu une éducation très…intéressante. Si je ne veux pas être trouvé, on ne me trouvera pas, peu importe le temps que vous me chercherez ou le talent que vous avez. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » Le jeune homme déverrouilla la porte et quitta la salle pour aller faire face au cirque qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle._

_« Ne le prends pas si durement, » Lui dit Drago quand il retrouva sa voix. Il brisa ainsi le silence qui s'était établi entre eux depuis le départ de Harry._

_« Je te demande pardon ? » Claqua Severus en haussant un sourcil._

_« Il t'a trompé, mais qu'importe ce qu'il a fait, c'était fantastique, parce que je ne connais pas une seule personne qui ne s'y est pas laissée prendre. Même Ginny, Ron et Hermione se sont laissés piéger et ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, » Lui dit Drago, les yeux plissés._

_« Et ce fait, en lui-même soulève de nombreuses questions, non ? » Demanda le formidable professeur de potions. Il tourna ensuite les talons et sortit de la salle de classe._

_

* * *

Les journalistes gardaient un œil sur la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il leur fallut un moment pour reconnaître Harry, quand il entra. Cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait vu. Une fois qu'ils se furent rendus compte qu'il était là, un groupe de journalistes et de photographes se ruèrent sur lui et tous posaient des questions et prenaient des photos. _

_Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes sous les flashs des appareils photos et sa poitrine se comprima quand il vit le nombre de personnes qui se dirigeaient vers lui. « Immobilis ! » Cria-t-il. Il jeta le puissant sort sur le groupe et les arrêta. Il eut la place pour respirer._

_Ni les élèves, ni le personnel ne bougèrent. D'un côté, ils voyaient que Harry avait pris les choses en main mais de l'autre, ils étaient un peu effrayés qu'Harry leur jette un sort s'ils venaient vers lui. Tout le monde avait entendu les histoires de ce dont Harry était capable et personne ne voulait subir son humeur._

_Les journalistes et les photographes n'étaient pas blessés mais ils ne pouvaient pas bouger un muscle. Ils pouvaient entendre et voir ce qu'il se passait. Harry pouvait donc leur parler._

_« Je n'aime pas être harcelé par des journalistes. Je détestais cela quand j'étais à l'école et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Je sais que vous allez être une épine dans mon pied tant je ne vous aurai pas donné quelque chose à écrire, alors voilà ce que vous pourrez imprimer. Je n'ai pas 'disparu' après la guerre, j'ai voyagé. J'ai toujours voulu visiter l'Europe, l'Amérique, le Canada et j'ai même vécu quelques temps en Australie. On ne m'a pas reconnu parce que je portais un déguisement. Si je ne m'étais pas déguisé, tous les sorciers, sorcières et journalistes m'auraient suivi et je n'aurais jamais pu apprécier ce qui m'entourait. Comprenez-vous ? Poudlard est pour moi une place très spéciale et je suis revenu parce que je commençais à avoir le mal du pays. Je suis resté déguisé parce que j'aime ma vie privée, » Leur signala Harry en soulignant les faits, « mais ce n'est apparemment plus possible maintenant. »_

_Il s'arrêta quelques instants. « J'ai lu l'article paru ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur mon retour à Poudlard et puisque c'est un mensonge, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait éclaircir certaines choses. Tout d'abord, personne n'a pas été impliqué dans ma décision et deuxièmement, je ne me cachais de personne. Vous devriez avoir suffisamment à écrire pour quelques jours. Respectez ma vie privée. Arrêtez de me suivre et arrêtez de forcer l'entrée de cette école. Si vous ne le faites pas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous sachiez ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est continuellement harcelé par une foule ou par des journalistes énervants. »_

_Satisfait que les journalistes aient entendu son message, et sa menace, il jeta un charme pour amplifier les sons, afin d'être entendu dans toutes les pièces du château. « DOBBY ! S'IL TE PLAIT, VIENS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE. »_

_Quelques instants plus tard, Dobby apparut devant lui. Ses énormes yeux s'agrandirent encore quand il vit Harry._

_« Harry Potter ! » Couina-t-il. Il se jeta sur Harry et lui donna une embrassade d'elfe de maison. « Dobby est si content que vous être de retour ! Dobby a vous manqué beaucoup, monsieur ! » Couina-t-il très excité._

_« Tu m'as toi-aussi manqué, Dobby, » Lui dit Harry sérieusement. « Ecoute, peux-tu me rendre un service ? »_

_« Tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur, » Acquiesça Dobby._

_« Peux-tu prendre quelques elfes de maison et …les escorter aux limites de l'école ? » Lui demanda Harry en désignant les journalistes. « Euh, tu n'es pas obligé de défaire le sort avant qu'ils ne soient en dehors de l'école.. En fait, ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu ne les libérais pas du tout. »_

_« Bien sûr, monsieur, » L'elfe de maison sourit, disparut et réapparut accompagné de quinze autres elfes._

_« Venez voir Dobby plus tard, Harry Potter. Dobby a un cadeau pour vous, monsieur ! » L'interpella l'elfe de maison alors que les autres elfes de maison faisaient léviter les journalistes pour les conduire hors de la salle._

_Albus quitta son siège et s'approcha doucement de Harry. « Restes-tu avec nous…Harry ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec hésitation._

_Le jeune homme prit son temps avant de simplement répondre. « Oui. »_

_Le directeur se tourna et attira l'attention de tous. « Ecoutez-moi ! Laissez-moi vous introduire le professeur Harry Potter, notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »_

_Quelques élèves applaudirent avec hésitation, mais bientôt leur nombre se multiplièrent et presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle applaudissaient, ovationnant Harry. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotions, et ému, il baissa légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance._

_« Merci. » Leur dit-il quand les applaudissements moururent et que les élèves comme les professeurs se furent rassis._

_« Tous les cours ont été suspendus pour la journée, mais reprendront demain. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire ici, alors s'il vous plait, terminez votre petit déjeuner et profitez du reste de la journée. Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien venir avec moi s'il vous plait. » Il termina son annonce en demandant à Harry de le suivre en dehors de la salle. Harry le suivit et ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Il regarda d'un air absent les anciens parchemins accrochés au mur, démontrant de complexes théories et des chartres, les portraits de quelques sorcières et sorciers huppés, probablement morts depuis longtemps. Il observa ensuite les étagères de livres alignés sur les murs et lut même un devoir posé sur le bord du bureau. Il regardait n'importe où pour ne pas avoir à regarder Albus et à commencer cette discussion._

_Albus étudia avec attention le jeune homme. Il remarqua que son regard s'attardait n'importe où dans la pièce pour éviter le sien. Il ressentit une vague de nostalgie en observant le jeune homme qui s'était tenu devant lui si souvent dans le passé et qui gérait sa nervosité et son malaise de la même façon._

_« Harry, » Dit finalement Albus Harry regarda le directeur, imperturbable._

_« Mon cher enfant, je te dois une explication. Et ..des excuses. Quand Voldemort est revenu il y a douze ans, ton parrain et moi-même avons réuni l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais en dépit de nos efforts, il semblait réunir de plus en plus de pouvoir. Il était devenu très dangereux pour toi et tes amis de rester à Poudlard. Les enfants de nombreux supposés mangemorts étaient aussi à Poudlard et Crouch Junior avait presque réussi à te tuer pendant ta Quatrième Année ici-même en prenant l'apparence de Alastor Maugrey. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas te garder en sécurité, ni toi ni les gens qui t'entouraient._

_« En ce temps là, j'ai pensé qu'il était mieux pour toi de rester avec des personnes qui pourraient t'entraîner à te défendre et à vaincre Voldemort. Je t'ai caché parce que je crois que si Voldemort avait appris que tu t'entraînais il aurait mis le monde à feu et à sang pour te retrouver et de nombreuses personnes seraient mortes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver, et je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi. J'ai fait en sorte d'avoir peu de lien avec tes instructeurs et je voulais que vous changiez de lieu régulièrement. J'ai aussi demandé à tes amis de ne pas essayer de te retrouver ni de te contacter. Je ne voulais pas que Voldemort soit à ta porte avant que tu ne sois prêt._

_« En regardant en arrière, je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être fait des erreurs en t'envoyant au loin toutes ces années, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pensé être juste à ce moment là. Je t'aime beaucoup de la même manière que j'aimais ton père et ta mère et je ne pouvais pas supporter de ne pas être capable de te protéger. » Murmura Albus._

_Harry était étonné par l'admission candide de Albus et était quelque peu ému par ses paroles. Mais le choc se transforma rapidement en frustration. Si Albus avait traversé ce que j'ai traversé pendant la guerre, il réfléchirait un peu plus sur sa volonté de me protéger, pensa amèrement Harry._

_« J'apprécie que vous ayez fait ce que vous pensiez être juste, mais c- c'était il y a longtemps, et je n'ai pas envi d'en parler, » Grommela le jeune homme._

_Albus soutint le regard de Harry avec des yeux perçants. « Dans tous les cas, Voldemort est de retour et je pense que c'est une bonne idée que 'Harry Potter' reste visible pour tout le monde. La menace de ton intervention devrait retenir un peu ses actions. »_

_« Vous oubliez que Voldemort sait que je suis en vie. Nous partageons une…connexion, et il est capable de sentir que je suis en vie, » Lui signala Harry._

_« Pouvais-tu sentir son existence avant hier ? » Lui demanda Albus sérieusement._

_Harry réfléchit à la question. « Non, je le croyais mort. Je ne pouvais rien sentir…pas une seule chose. »_

_« Quand tu étais élève, et qu'on le pensait mort, tu pouvais occasionnellement sentir sa présence, pas vrai ? » Le pressa Albus._

_« En y pensant bien, oui, je le pouvais. » Répondit lentement Harry. « Oh, en fait, je dois admettre que ma cicatrice me démangeait de temps à autre depuis la dernière bataille, mais c'était généralement quand je me réveillais après avoir rêvé de lui. »_

_Les yeux du directeur s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Je pensais que tu rêvais peut-être de lui. Rêves-tu souvent de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dois-je m'arranger pour qu'un stock de potion sans rêves te soit livré ? »_

_Harry ferma les yeux d'un air las. « Non. J'ai mes propres arrangements, mais je vous remercie. »_

_Albus plissa les yeux d'un air pensif._

_« Mais comme je le disais, je pensais que ce n'était rien. Je pensais que c'était les conséquences d'un rêve dans lequel…il apparaissait. » Termina Harry._

_« Pourquoi pensais-tu cela ? » Lui demanda le directeur avec curiosité._

_Harry réfléchit à la question. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il pensait simplement que puisqu'il avait toujours associé la douleur de sa cicatrice avec les visions liées à Voldemort, il avait pensé que s'il rêvait de lui, il subirait aussi la douleur. Mais maintenant qu'il essayait d'expliquer cela à Albus, son raisonnement ne paraissait plus aussi logique. « Euh…Et bien…j'ai simplement pensé que j'avais mal parce que je rêvais de Voldemort, un peu comme j'associais les visions avec lui. »_

_« Sachant ce que nous savons maintenant, je suis enclin à croire que tu subissais cette douleur parce que Voldemort était encore en vie. En fait, j'irai jusqu'à dire qu'il était capable d'influencer tes rêves même dans son état le plus faible, » Lui dit Albus, d'un air pensif._

_Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Pensez-vous sincèrement qu'il ait pu faire ça ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, » Dit Albus. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, resteras-tu ici sans déguisement ? »_

_« Oui, au moins pour l'instant. Ca le rendra peut-être un peu plus prudent, mais je doute qu'il le reste longtemps. » Lui accorda Harry._

_« Je réunis l'Ordre à 15h. Viendras-tu ? » Lui demanda le directeur, avec hésitation._

_« Je suis un membre, alors oui, je serai là. Où a-t-il lieu ? »_

_« Il serait plus prudent que ce soit au quartier général. » Répondit Albus. Il était soudain devenu très intéressé à enlever les peluches de sa robe._

_« Et où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? » Demanda Harry en jetant un œil à Albus avec un regard étrange._

_Le directeur hésita avant de répondre. « 12 square Grimmaurd. »_

_Harry inspira profondément, il se rappelait le temps qu'il avait passé avec son parrain dans la vieille maison. « Je ne devrais pas être surpris, » Murmura-t-il. Sirius avait laissé toutes ses possessions à Harry et Remus quand il est mort, mais Harry avait refusé de réclamer ses droits de succession, se sentant trop responsable de la mort de son parrain pour accepter quoi que ce soit. Il avait transféré son dû à Remus quelques jours avant de partir pour commencer son entraînement._

_« C'est la maison de Remus maintenant, mais il nous permet de continuer à l'utiliser en tant que quartier général. En raison, des nombreuses barrières anti-moldues et des charmes de dissimulation que la famille de Sirius avait placés sur la maison, Remus est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit. » Albus s'arrêta. « Il veut vraiment te voir. Il sera chez lui toute la journée si tu veux y aller avant la réunion, » Suggéra-t-il sur un ton léger._

_« J'ai des choses à faire avant d'assister à la réunion de cet après-midi. Je te verrai là-bas. » Lui dit le directeur avant de quitter la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa Harry seul avec ses pensées._

_

* * *

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda Minerva à Albus quand il revint s'asseoir à la Grande Table pour finir son petit déjeuner. La plupart des professeurs tout comme la plupart des élèves étaient partis mais certains membres de l'Ordre voulaient parler au directeur avant de s'en aller. _

_« Je l'ai laissé dans une salle vide, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y restera très longtemps. Il se joindra à nous pour la réunion cet après-midi. » Dit Albus doucement._

_« Alors vous lui avez dit où se tenait la réunion, » Dit Ginny. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question._

_« Oui, » Répondit simplement Albus en beurrant une biscotte._

_« Comment a-t-il réagi ? » Le pressa Ginny_

_Albus s'arrêta. « Je pense qu'il était un peu contrarié, mais il n'a pas eu l'air trop surpris. »_

_« Pourquoi s'en soucierait-il ? Rappelez-vous, il a tout laissé derrière lui. Il nous a tous laissé ! Pourquoi se soucierait-il de tout cela ? » Claqua Ron. Il poignarda d'un coup de fourchette ce qui restait de son petit déjeuner._

_« Ronald Weasley, ton comportement ne cessera jamais de m'étonner : tu es vraiment un imbécile, » Murmura durement Ginny. « Toi et moi allons avoir une discussion, maintenant, » Lui dit-elle. Elle se leva, attrapa son oreille et la lui tira pour quitter la salle, inconscient du regard des derniers élèves._

_« Nous ferions mieux de les suivre, » Soupira Hermione. « Il est probable que ça devienne violent si nous ne sommes pas là. » Dit-elle à Drago._

_« Il est probable que ça devienne violent même si nous sommes là. » Marmonna-t-il en suivant Hermione._

_

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait cela devant les élèves ! » Hurla Ron une fois que Ginny l'eut conduit dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Drago. _

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne commences pas par me dire quel est ton problème ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches._

_« Qu -» Commença Ron. Mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait._

_« Oups, désolé les gars. Ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous, » Expliqua Hermione. Elle s'assit à côté de Drago, assez loin de ses parents._

_« Eh bien ? » Ginny exigeait de savoir._

_« Je n'ai pas de problème ! »_

_« Ha ! Dès que je parle de Harry -»_

_« Je ne veux pas parler de lui, » Dit Ron obstinément. Il se leva pour faire face à sa sœur._

_« C'est de lui dont je parle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »_

_« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Railla Ron._

_« Tu es en colère après lui parce qu'il est parti sans un mot, c'est ça, non ? » Lui demanda Ginny plus gentiment._

_Ron regarda ailleurs sans répondre._

_« Il n'a pas à te répondre., Il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Techniquement, il était adulte quand il est parti. Il était en âge de prendre ses propres décisions. »_

_« Il nous a laissés ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi ? Moi je comprends qu'il se fiche de nous ! Sinon il ne serait pas parti. Il nous aurait dit quelque chose ou nous aurait laissé un mot. Il aurait pu être mort et nous ne l'aurions pas su, » Cria Ron en baissant les bras. Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. « Je l'aimais comme un frère et il me l'a jeté à la figure, Ginny ! Toi, tu devrais comprendre ce que je veux dire. »_

_« Tu ne crois pas sincèrement que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, si ? » Lui demanda Ginny en regardant son frère attentivement._

_« Si ! » Cria-t-il._

_« Si, » Hermione lui fit écho avec réticence._

_« Je l'aimais aussi, et bien sûr, j'étais en colère quand il est parti, amis je suis aussi soulagée qu'il soit en vie. Il ne serait pas parti à cause de nous. S'il ne se souciait pas de nous, il ne serait pas revenu et 'Jason' ne serait pas devenu ami avec nous, » Admit doucement Ginny._

_« Ouais, il n'était pas obligé de passer du temps avec nous, mais il l'a fait, non ? Il n'était pas non plus obligé de passer du temps avec moi, mais il l'a fait aussi, » Remarqua Drago, perdu dans ses pensées._

_Ginny acquiesça silencieusement à son mari et à sa belle-sœur, qui elle-aussi avec plissé les sourcils, et était pensive._

_« Ca n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait. Je le lui aurais dit si j'avais prévu de partir, » Dit Ron d'un air obstiné._

_« Oh pour l'amour de dieu ! Tu n'es pas lui, et aucun de nous ne peut comprendre ce qu'il doit ressentir. Regarde à quel point il a changé depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu. Tu étais son meilleur ami et il était comme un frère pour moi, et pourtant aucun de nous ne l'a reconnu. Même Albus ne l'a pas reconnu, » S'écria Ginny._

_« Il doit être content de lui. Il nous a tous trompés. Je parie qu'il a bien ri, » Fulmina Ron._

_Le regard de Ginny exprimait entièrement ce qu'elle pensait. « Il n'avait pas l'air 'content de lui'. Il a peut-être changé, mais profondément, il est toujours Harry, et Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça pour nous faire souffrir. »_

_Ron regarda sa sœur avec des yeux noirs et avec scepticisme._

_« Ecoute, je sais que tu es en colère, moi aussi, mais si tu veux découvrir pourquoi il est parti, et si tu veux un jour redevenir ami avec lui, laisse-le tranquille, » Demanda Ginny à son frère._

_« D'accord ? » Le pressa-t-elle quand Ron détourna à nouveau le regard. Ginny était au moins aussi en colère que Ron, mais les années qu'elle avait passé avec Drago lui avaient appris que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'on croie au premier coup d'œil. Elle espérait que c'était le cas ici._

_« Bien. » Grommela Ron._

_« Nous pourrons lui parler cet après-midi à la réunion et peut-être pourrons-nous éclaircir certaines choses, » Suggéra Hermione._

_« Peut-être. » Dit Ginny. Elle regarda son frère avec un regard entendu qui faisait encore les cent pas en grommelant._

_

* * *

Harry retourna dans sa classe et prit l'une des potions relaxantes que Theresa lui avait laissées ce matin. Il la but en une gorgée. Il avait définitivement besoin de quelque chose pour ses nerfs avant de voir Remus. Puisque son retour était officiel, il n'avait aucune raison de se cacher de lui et à la vérité, le maraudeur lui avait manqué pendant ses années d'absence. Si la réaction de ses 'amis' était un exemple, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de connaître celle de Remus. _

_Voyager grâce au réseau de cheminée était certainement le moyen de locomotion le plus rapide, même s'il n'était pas le plus confortable. Harry se dirigea vers la seule salle de classe qui possédait une cheminée. Une fois là, il vérifia que la salle était vide et prit une bonne poignée de poudre._

_« Douze square Grimmaurd, » Dit-il clairement. Il essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec la poussière, quand il fut projeté vers sa destination. La cheminée du quartier général de l'Ordre apparut devant lui et s'avança vers un tapis plein de suie devant la cheminée._

_

* * *

Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait et remarqua les changements qui avaient été faits depuis sa dernière visite. Les hideux portraits des membres de la famille Black, y compris celui de la mère de Sirius, avaient disparu et avaient été remplacés par des paysages. L'arbre généalogique des elfes de maison qui avait été rembourré et installé près de la cheminée avait été enlevé et remplacés par des photos de plusieurs personnes, toutes souriantes et bougeant dans leur cadre. En fait, les photos couvraient toute la surface de la salle. Harry se dépoussiéra et s'approcha pour regarder de plus près. _

_« Oh mon dieu, » Dit-il. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Il mit une main sur le grand piano devant lui pour se stabiliser alors que lui, sa mère, son père, son parrain et Remus lui rendaient son regard sur leur rangée au-dessus du piano._

_Il en prit une et toucha légèrement le verre, souhaitant pouvoir toucher les personnes à l'intérieur du cadre. James était allongé sur une grosse couverture à peluche et Harry était assis sur la poitrine de son père. James riait et tenait gentiment les mains de Harry, et les faisaient balancer d'un côté et de l'autre comme s'il essayait de danser avec son petit garçon. Lily était assise à côté de son mari. Elle souriait à ses deux hommes et tenait fermement la taille de son fils pour qu'il ne tombe pas._

_Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement à cette vue. Il reposa la photo et en prit une double. D'un côté il y avait Sirius habillé de cuir des pieds à la tête assis sur sa moto. Harry était assis sur le revers de sa veste, seuls ses bras et ses jambes étaient visibles. Sirius agrippait fermement les mains de Harry et le balançait d'avant en arrière pendant que le petit garçon riait. De l'autre côté, Remus jouait au cheval et Harry le chevauchait. Sirius tenait l'enfant pour être certain qu'il ne tombe pas du dos de Remus._

_Une première larme puis une autre tomba sur le cadre et Harry essuya rapidement son visage avec le dos de sa main. Il n'avait pas été conscient qu'il s'était laissé aller à pleurer. Il remit les photos à leur place et passa lentement devant chacune d'elle pour les regarder. Il y en avait de son père et de sa mère et quelques-unes des maraudeurs en tant que groupe. Il y avait des photos sur lequel on ne voyait que James, Lily et Sirius. D'autres photos de Harry avaient été prises quand il était à l'école, probablement par Colin Creevey._

_Il prit une photo montrant Sirius et lui décorant l'arbre de Noël. C'était la dernière fois qu'il était dans la maison- et en fait ils s'emmêlaient dans les guirlandes et ne décoraient pas vraiment le sapin. Harry sourit au souvenir, et fut si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Remus entrer dans la pièce._

_« Vous êtes un peu en avance pour la réunion, elle ne commencera pas avant quinze heures -» commença Remus mais il s'arrêta. Seigneur, ce que ce garçon, non ce jeune homme, lui avait manqué au cours des ans et maintenant, il était là. Il avait oublié à quel point Harry ressemblait physiquement à son père. En fait, pendant un instant irréel, quand il était entré dans la pièce, il fut presque convaincu qu'il voyait James se tenant devant le piano. Presque._

_Remus surprit tant Harry qu'il laissa tomber la photo qu'il tenait et en fit tomber davantage quand il voulut la récupérer._

_« Harry ? » Demanda Remus en hésitant. Le jeune homme le regarda avec tant de peur et de désespoir que Remus ne put que le regarder avec une expression incrédule._

_« Harry ? » Répéta Remus. Il hésitait toujours mais il se rapprocha de lui. Harry essaya de se reculer, mais ne put pas davantage, il était appuyé contre le piano._

_« Remus, je suis -» Bafouilla-t-il. Il se tourna pour arranger les photos qu'il avait fait tomber. Le maraudeur traversa la salle et sans mot, mit une main sur son épaule. Harry tressaillit un peu mais resta où il était._

_« C'est l'une de mes préférées, » Dit Remus en désignant celle que Harry avait dans ses mains, celle où il était assis sur la poitrine de son père._

_Harry arrêta son rangement pour regarder la photo. « Ils me manquent toujours. Je ne les connaissais même pas et ils me manquent quand même. Et Sirius aussi, » Ajouta le jeune homme dans un murmure. Sa main se mit à trembler et il remit la photo devant les autres, sur le piano._

_Les deux hommes regardaient en silence les personnages souriants sur les photos et se perdirent dans un océan de souvenirs, certains bons, d'autres moins._

_« Ce n'est pas juste, » Siffla Harry en serrant le poing. « Ce n'est pas juste qu'ils soient morts…et que je sois toujours là. »_

_« C'était une période sombre et nous avions tous conscience des risques que nous prenions. » Lui dit Remus._

_« Mais ils sont tous morts en essayant de me garder en vie. Ils sont tous morts…par ma faute. » Murmura Harry._

_La main sur l'épaule de Harry se resserra et il tourna Harry pour qu'il le regarde. La profonde douleur qu'il vit dans les yeux de Harry l'interloqua. « Ecoute-moi. Ils sont morts à cause de Voldemort, pas de la tienne. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-le. »_

_« Je ne peux pas, » Murmura Harry. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Remus regarda attentivement le jeune homme et l'embrassa. Pendant un instant, Harry se débattit, mais se laissa rapidement prendre dans l'étreinte de son vieil ami, acceptant l'amour et le soutient qu'il lui offrait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent avant que l'estomac de Harry se mette à crier parce qu'il avait sauté le dîner de la veille et le petit déjeuner._

_« Désolé, » Grommela Harry d'un air gêné en se reculant._

_Remus le tint à longueur de bras et le regarda d'un air appréciateur. « Tu m'as manqué. Regarde, comme tu as grandi. Tu es un jeune homme maintenant, et assez séduisant en plus, » Sourit-il. « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais je vois aussi très bien ta mère, » Pourtant ils n'ont jamais paru aussi hanté que tu l'es maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre, pensa Remus d'un air grave. « Viens à la cuisine. Je vais te préparer à déjeuner, même s'il est encore un peu tôt. » L'invita-t-il._

_Harry était interloqué. Après la réaction de ses amis la veille, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réception. « Mais… n'es-tu pas en colère ? » Lui demanda Harry en fronçant le front tant il était confus._

_Remus le regarda longuement et soupira profondément. « Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'ai pas été en colère quand tu es parti, que tu n'aies pas essayé de rester en contact avec moi. J'ai pensé que tu avais tes raisons et je suis simplement heureux de te revoir. » Remus regarda Harry dans les yeux et tressaillit quand il vit la douleur et la culpabilité se refléter en eux. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme, et le vieil homme n'aimait pas ce qu'il y voyait. L'inquiétude avait rapidement remplacé la colère quand il avait appris que Harry était avec eux depuis quelques temps mais qu'il avait refusé de leur dire qui il était._

_« Rien n'a changé. Je t'aime autant qu'avant et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Je veux que tu le saches. »_

_« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. T-tu mas manqué toi aussi. Ca n'avait rien de personnel…j'avais simplement besoin de partir. Je… » Marmonna Harry pour s'excuser. Allons. Tu devrais être en colère contre moi. Tous les autres le sont, et dieu sait que je le mérite._

_Remus fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi Harry avait eu besoin de partir. Il ne partagea pas ses inquiétudes avec le fils de son meilleur ami, il venait de retrouver Harry et il ne voulait pas le repousser en se faisant trop de soucis alors il se força à sourire et mit un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme._

_« Allez viens déjeuner, tu pourras me dire ce que tu as fait depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, » Persista-t-il en conduisant Harry vers la cuisine. Harry s'appuya sur Remus, reprenant des forces dans le touché du meilleur ami de son père. Il se sentait presque connecté d'une certaine façon, à son père._

_

* * *

Le déjeuner fut simple et tranquille. Remus écoutait Harry lui raconter morceaux par morceaux sa vie dans le monde moldu. Une fois les restes jetés à la poubelle, ils s'assirent dans le salon avec leur tasse de café. _

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenu pharmacologue. Je pensais que tu détestais ce genre de chose. J'étais certain que tu ferais une carrière de professeur en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal ou de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. »_

_« Non, j'adore la pharmacologie. C'est comme si quelque chose m'attirait dans l'apprentissage des médicaments. »_

_« Tu as dû trouver ça attirant de pouvoir rester éveillé pendant que tu étudiais, » Remarqua Remus pince-sans rire._

_Harry parvint à faire un petit sourire. « J'aime vraiment la manière dont tu as arrangé la maison, » Dit-il en changeant de sujet pour ne plus devoir parler de lui._

_« Tu aimes ? Sirius détestait cet endroit et la dernière fois qu'il est venu ici, il parlait de la redécorer. L'endroit qu'il aimait le plus au monde était la Salle Commune des Gryffondors à Poudlard et il voulait essayer de faire en sorte que cette maison lui ressemble. Puisqu'il n'a pas pu le faire, j'ai essayé de le faire pour lui. » Dit Remus avec nostalgie._

_Harry s'obligea à déglutir. Il avait la familière boule dans la gorge. Elle apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son parrain. « Tu as fait du bon boulot. »_

_« Merci. Ton père voulait faire quelque chose de semblable dans la maison qu'il partageait avec ta mère et toi, mais elle n'a jamais voulu en entendre parler. Elle et ses amies ont décoré la maison, 'libre de toute influence des maraudeurs', comme elle disait. »_

_Harry regarda son café d'un air pensif. « Parle-moi de mes parents et de Sirius. S'il te plait. Ils me manquent, mais je ne les connaissais pas vraiment. »_

_Personne ne devrait grandir sans connaître sa famille. Ce n'est simplement pas juste, pensa Remus tristement. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »_

_« Tout. Dis-moi tout. » Lui demanda Harry. « Il y a longtemps tu m'as dit que papa était un crétin arrogant quand il était à l'école. Il n'était pas comme ça tout le temps, si ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non. Il était l'un des personnes les moins égocentriques que j'ai connues dans ma vie. » Commença Remus en se rappelant les années qu'il avait passé avec ses meilleurs amis. « Je l'ai rencontré lors de notre premier cours… »_

_

* * *

Remus regardait depuis un long moment le jeune homme qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il avait cherché Harry depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde sorcier, huit ans auparavant et il avait craint le pire quand il n'avait rien trouvé. Quand Ginny lui avait dit que Harry était revenu à Poudlard, il avait été peiné que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas contacté pendant le temps qu'il était là-bas et paradoxalement était fou de joie à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir perdu après tout. _

_Il était difficile de croire qu'il était la même personne qu'il avait rencontré tant d'années auparavant dans le train qui le menait à Poudlard au début de la Troisième Année du jeune homme. Son esprit notait les différences qu'il voyait entre le jeune garçon avec lequel il était devenu ami, et le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui aujourd'hui. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Harry et ça lui déchirait le cœur._

_Harry était assis sur le bord du fauteuil, le dos appuyé contre le coussin. Sa tête était penchée en avant et son menton reposait sur sa poitrine, ses lunettes étaient à moitié sur son nez. Remus s'assit à côté de lui et enleva gentiment ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table à café. Harry ne bougea pas, alors Remus passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et le tira vers lui pour qu'il soit appuyé contre lui. Harry soupira profondément et remua pour se mettre à l'aise. Remus caressa gentiment les cheveux de Harry, dégageant ainsi ses yeux. Il se rappelait d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec James et Lily quelques semaines après la naissance de Harry._

_« Cornedrue, tu vas devoir poser Harry à un moment ou à un autre. Tu ne peux pas le porter partout, tu sais. Un jour, il apprendra à marcher et alors, que feras-tu ? » Lui demanda Remus en secouant la tête._

_« Alors j'arrêterai de le porter et je lui tiendrai la main. » Répondit James en regardant fièrement son fils. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à sa femme quand elle entra dans la pièce. « Oh, salut, chérie. »_

_« Il est ainsi depuis que nous avons ramené Harry à la maison. Il ne veut pas le quitter du regard, même une minute, » Soupira-t-elle en regardant son mari avec amour. Mari qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils._

_« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il est si précieux. Regarde-le. Il est parfait, » Dit James d'une voix douce en faisant des chatouilles à Harry._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur ton fils, je te le promets, » Jura Remus doucement. Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs._

_

* * *

Un bruit semblable à celui d'un train, suivit d'un bruit sourd annonça l'arrivée d'une personne dans la salle. _

_« Oh, comme c'est attendrissant, ça me rend malade, » Railla le professeur Snape qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il regardait Harry et Remus._

_« Chhhut, » Le prévint Remus. Severus leva simplement les yeux au ciel._

_« Oui, nous ne voudrions pas réveiller Potter de sa sieste. »_

_« Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes. »_

_« Et je n'en ai rien à faire. J'ai tes potions. » Dit Severus. Il tendit quelques flacons à Remus. La pleine lune approchait et Remus était redevable à Severus de lui apporter la potion qui rendait ses transformations moins douloureuses et lui permettait de conserver son esprit._

_« Merci. Pose les n'importe où pour l'instant, je les rangerai tout à l'heure, » Dit Remus doucement._

_Severus fixa les deux hommes devant lui avec des yeux pleins de dédain. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais celui qui le dorloterait maintenant qu'il est de retour. »_

_« Je ne vois pas cela comme une cajolerie. Je vois ça comme de la nécessité. » Contra Remus._

_« Rien n'a changé -» Commença Severus avant que Harry ne s'étire. Il grogna légèrement en s'asseyant. Il cherchait ses lunettes._

_« Elles sont sur la table à café devant toi. » Lui dit Remus pour l'aider._

_« Merci, » Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il mit ses lunettes. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas m'endormir sur ton -» Commença Harry, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Severus._

_« Professeur, » Le salua Harry froidement, mais poliment._

_« Potter, » Cracha le maître des potions. Sa voix était pleine de raillerie. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes sincères excuses de vous avoir réveiller de votre sieste. »_

_« Je ne faisais pas la sieste. » Lui dit Harry. Son visage était impassible._

_« Vous avez apparemment trouvé l'attention que vous pensez mériter dans les bras du camarade d'armes de votre père, » Dit le Maître des Potions en reniflant_

_« Ca suffit, » Dit Remus à Severus en se levant. Harry avait rapidement changé d'expression quand il avait aperçu le Maître des potions et cela surpris Remus. « Harry a traversé beaucoup plus de choses que nous -»_

_« Nous avons tous traversé des épreuves et nous avons tous fait des choses que nous nous ne voulions pas faire, » Siffla Severus._

_« Remus. Je te remercie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, » Dit Harry doucement à l'ami de son père. Il se tourna vers Severus et dit sur un ton métallique, « N'essayez pas de vous comparer à moi. Vos actes ont été dictés par les choix que vous avez faits. Je n'ai pas eu le choix en la matière. »_

_Si Severus avait été affecté par l'insulte, il ne le montra pas. Son visage était aussi inexpressif que celui de Harry. « C'est une sacrée crise que vous nous avez faite hier, mais vous devez réaliser que vous n'êtes pas un cas particulier, mon garçon, et vous ne l'avez jamais été. Arrêtez de vous sentir désolé pour vous-même. »_

_« Severus ! » L'admonesta Remus._

_« Je ne me sens pas désolé pour moi-même. En fait, je suis désolé pour tous les autres. Veuillez m'excuser, » Le jeune homme passa devant le Maître des Potions pour sortir de la pièce._

_« Ne restes-tu pas pour la réunion ? » L'interpella Remus._

_« Je ne vais pas loin, je vais simplement à la salle de bain. »_

_« Te rappelles-tu où elle se trouve ? »_

_« Oui, je reviens. »_

_« Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir l'accompagner ? » Demanda Severus avec sarcasme à son ancien camarade de classe. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et attendit l'arrivée des autres membres de l'Ordre. « Ce n'est plus en enfant. Il n'a pas besoin que tu lui tiennes la main. »_

_« Je pense que le problème vient du fait que personne ne lui a jamais tenu la main. » Remarqua doucement Remus._

_« Pas plus que moi, » Lui signala Severus._

_« Ah oui et on voit ce que tu es devenu. »_

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait trop mal tourné. » Remarqua Drago en entrant dans la pièce. Il se dépoussiéra._

_« Toi et moi sommes des pôles à part sur ce sujet. » Grommela Remus en secouant la tête. Ginny, Ron et Hermione suivaient Drago dans la salle._

_« Minerva a dit qu'elle serait un peu en retard à cause des élèves et des bombabouses, » Lui dit Drago en gardant un visage serein._

_« Harry est-il venu te voir ? » Demanda Hermione à Remus. Elle était hésitante._

_« Oui. Il est monté à l'instant, mais il devrait revenir d'ici une minute. »_

_« Comment… t'a-t-il semblé ? » Lui demanda Ginny, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux._

_Remus observa pensivement le petit groupe. « Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_« Tu veux dire mise à part ce qui est évident ? » Marmonna Ron._

_« Arrête ! » Siffla Ginny en donnant un violent coup de coude à son frère. Remus regarda Ron avec des yeux noirs et Ron se reprit._

_« Il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais ce n'est pas très surprenant si on prend en compte ce qui s'est passé hier, d'après ce que Ginny m'a dit. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? » Lui demanda Remus comme pour protéger le jeune homme._

_« Nous sommes simplement inquiets à son sujet, c'est tout. » Répondit Hermione._

_Le regard de Remus montrait pleinement ce qu'il pensait. Il s'excusa ensuite et retourna à la cuisine préparer du thé et du café pour les membres de l'Ordre. Quand il revint, la plupart des membres étaient arrivés._

_« Peut-être devriez-vous appeler Harry ? » Suggéra Albus sur un ton léger quand il vit la dernière personne arriver. Remus acquiesça et monta à la salle de bain._

_« Harry, » L'appela-t-il gentiment en frappant à la porte. « La réunion va commencer. »_

_« Très bien. Ne m'attendez pas, je descends dans une minute. » Lui dit-il._

_« A tout à l'heure alors, » Lui dit Remus en redescendant._

_Harry regardait son reflet dans le miroir et s'aspergea un peu plus d'eau froide sur le visage. « Reprends-toi. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as laissé personne te pousser ainsi et tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant, » Se dit-il fermement. « Et voilà que tu te remets à te parler. Terrifiant, » Soupira-t-il. Il éteignit l'eau et prit une serviette._

_Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place dans la grande pièce quand il arriva, il trouva une place tranquille dans un coin et apporta une chaise._

_« Bien. Nous sommes tous là. D'abord, laissez-moi souhaiter un bon retour à Harry, » Déclara Albus. Quelques personnes retinrent leur souffle et une trentaine de têtes se tournèrent pour voir le jeune héros. Harry grogna intérieurement._

_« C'est bon de t'avoir parmi nous, » Le salua Albus._

_Beaucoup de membres applaudirent et murmurèrent des bienvenus enthousiastes._

_« Merci, » Dit-il simplement. « Mais je ne veux pas que l'on parle de moi. Je veux que l'on parle de Voldemort. Il est de retour, et nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire… »_

_Remus regarda attentivement l'expression implacable du visage du fils de son meilleur ami et il fronça les sourcils. Il était inquiet._

_

* * *

« Nous ne savons pas où est Voldemort ou ce qu'il a prévu. Nous connaissons par contre, les noms de certains de ses partisans. Alors, la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire est de rétablir nos réseaux d'informations. Il serait plus prudent de nous regrouper pour faire cela, » Leur ordonna Albus. Les membres discutèrent alors entre-eux, à voix basse. _

_« Nous approchons à nouveau d'une période dangereuse et nous devons tous faire ce que nous pouvons. Une fois que nous aurons rétabli nos réseaux d'informations, nous devrions être en meilleure position pour agir contre Voldemort. Sur cette note, je pense qu'il est temps de terminer cette réunion. » Conclut le directeur en se dirigeant vers la table à café de Remus._

_De nombreuses personnes voulaient parler à Harry, en particulier les membres les plus âgés de la famille Weasley, mais Harry quitta la pièce avant d'être abordé._

_« Remus, » Demanda Ron à son ami. « Harry t-a-il dit pourquoi il était parti, ou pourquoi il est revenu?"_

_Son aîné rejoignit leur petit groupe et plissa les yeux. « N'est-ce pas le genre de chose que tu devrais lui demander toi-même ? »_

_Ron eut la grâce de rougir sous le regard dur._

_« Tout ce qu'il a dit est qu'il devait partir, » Lui dit Remus._

_« C'est ainsi ? » Lui demanda Ron avec colère._

_« Oui, » Affirma l'homme sur un ton bas qui contenait une menace._

_« Tu m'étonnes, » Railla le jeune homme roux._

_Remus regarda le petit groupe avec attention. « Vous étiez très proches de Harry quand vous étiez à l'école alors laissez-moi vous dire ceci. Je comprends que vous ayez été blessé quand il est parti, moi aussi, mais je pense qu'il y a plus de choses à prendre en compte ici que vos sentiments. Pensez-y. »_

_Le petit groupe regarda leur vieil ami quitter la pièce._

_« Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? » Demanda Ron à voix haute. Il n'avait jamais été très subtil._

_Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. « Il veut dire que j'avais raison et que tu dois regarder au-delà du bout de ton nez, idiot. »_

_

* * *

Remus trouva Harry prés du piano, devant la cheminée. Il observait les photos. Le jeune homme s'autorisa à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance d'apprécier. Il se souvenait de la manière dont ses parents étaient morts, en héros, essayant d'arrêter Voldemort et de le sauver. Il repoussa les larmes au souvenir Sirius qui était mort comme un homme, combattant les mangemorts et protégeant Harry. _

_« Je pensais bien te trouver ici, » Di Remus très doucement. Il ne voulait pas surprendre Harry._

_« J'avais simplement besoin de me rappeler, » Dit Harry en regardant avec attention la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains._

_Remus le regarda étrangement. « Te rappeler de quoi ? »_

_« Oh, de la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait avant… et pourquoi je recommence, » Murmura le jeune homme._

_Remus acquiesça. Il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire aussi bien que ce qu'il n'avait pas dit._

_« Oh, j'ai presque oublié, je dois parler à Drago et à Snape, sont-ils encore là ? » Lui demanda soudain Harry._

_« Ils étaient là il y a quelques instants, » Répondit Remus._

_« Bien, merci, » Lui dit le jeune homme en sortant précipitamment de la salle._

_Ne t'inquiète pas Cornedrue, je veillerai sur ton fils, je te le promets. Il réitéra sa promesse à une photo des maraudeurs, dans leur dortoir._

_

* * *

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient partis, mais Drago, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Severus et Albus étaient restés. Ils attendaient tous de pouvoir parler avec Remus avant de partir. Quand ils virent Harry s'approcher, Ron grogna et alla de l'autre côté de la salle. _

_« Ron ! » Siffla Ginny._

_Harry sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit Ron partir, mais il repoussa le sentiment. « Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, » Leur dit-il doucement. « Je voulais simplement parler à Drago et au professeur Snape._

_« Seulement nous ? » Lui demanda Drago un peu surpris._

_Severus renifla de dédain et détourna le regard._

_Harry ignora son aîné et continua. « En fait, je pense que tout le monde pourrait en profiter, je voulais leur parler parce que j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient en danger maintenant que le cercle de Voldemort cherche activement à les tuer. »_

_« Veux-tu t'asseoir ? » Lui proposa Ginny._

_Harry jeta un œil vers le groupe et acquiesça un peu triste de voir qu'ils avaient tous l'air mal à l'aise en sa présence. « Merci, » Dit-il en s'asseyant dans un siège à l'opposé du groupe. « Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. Je pense que nous sommes tous des cibles des mangemorts et de…Voldemort…. Et il va être difficile de se déplacer. Ce sera surtout difficile pour tous les deux. De nombreuses personnes pensent que vous étiez loyaux à Voldemort pendant la guerre et je sais que personne n'a essayé de décourager cette opinion au cas où un mangemort aurait découvert que vous l'avez espionné et qu'il essaye de vous tuer. Maintenant que Voldemort a découvert que vous l'avez tous les deux trahi, des mangemorts vont vouloir vous tuer, tout comme la population, » Expliqua Harry aux deux hommes. « Je peux vous apprendre à jeter un charme de dissimulation qu'un sort de révélation ne trahira pas…si vous voulez. »_

_« J'allais te le demander, » Admit Ginny. « Albus a dit avoir jeté sur toi un sort de révélation quand vous vous êtes rencontrés et il n'est pas apparu que tu étais sous un sort de dissimulation. Il a jeté un autre sort sur toi dans la salle de classe, quand ta cicatrice s'est réveillée, et il n'a pas vu que tu étais sous l'influence d'un charme. Comment cela est-il possible alors que tu avais un sort de dissimulation tout le temps. »_

_Harry s'arrêta et essaya de donner une explication._

_« Avant de commencer, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si j'appelais Albus ? Je suis certain qu'il serait intéressé d'entendre ton explication. » Lui demanda Hermione._

_« Euh, bien sûr, » Dit Harry._

_Il regarda le groupe et remarqua qu'ils arboraient tous des expressions différentes. Ginny paraissait contente de lui parler. Drago semblait nerveux et Severus avait l'air totalement impassible, comme d'habitude. Hermione, Remus et Albus se joignirent à eux un moment plus tard, mais pas Ron._

_« J'ai hâte d'entendre ton explication, Harry. » Lui dit Albus en s'asseyant confortablement sur une chaise à côté de Harry. « Quand mon sort de révélation ne m'a pas montré ta véritable apparence hier, j'ai pensé que tu avais dû prendre une potion, un peu comme celle que fait le professeur Snape, qui résistent aux sorts de révélation. J'ai aussi pensé que tu avais dû prendre du polynectar. Cette technique a déjà été utilisée avant. » Dit-il sérieusement. Il se souvenait de la manière dont Barty Crouch Junior avait utilisé la potion pour tromper le directeur lui-même tout comme le reste du personnel et des élèves, et faire croire qu'il était Alastor Maugrey._

_« Non, j'ai utilisé un sort. Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer cela correctement mais j'espère que vous me comprendrez. Il y a longtemps, un groupe de sorciers a essayé de combiner un sort de dissimulation standard que nous utilisons tous de nos jours, avec un sort qui devait rendre le sort de révélation inutile. Mais il ne le repoussait pas comme il l'aurait fait…Je ne sais pas… une couverture du premier sort. L'idée était que le sort de dissimulation soit jeté en premier et le second…. Il n'a pas de nom, une sorte d'anti sort révélateur… soit jeté après le premier avec l'intention qu'il repousse tous les sorts de révélation autre que le charme de dissimulation, » Expliqua Harry lentement. Il fronçait les sourcils pour se concentrer._

_« Ca me semble correcte à moi, » Acquiesça Hermione._

_« Ca n'a pas fonctionné. Les sorciers n'ont pas pris en compte la nature du révélateur de sort. Il est fait pour détecter tous les sorts de dissimulation que pourrait porter une personne. C'est comme s'il tournait autour du premier sort pour trouver le second. Mais mes instructeurs et moi- en fait plus eux que moi- avons découvert que si nous faisions en sorte que le sort anti-révélation soit dans le sort de dissimulation, il modifiait la nature du sort et devenait une part de celui-ci. Alors le sort de révélation ne peut pas les détecter, » Conclut Harry._

_Albus, Severus, Remus et Hermione acquiescèrent lentement, absorbant ce qu'il leur avait dit. Mais pour Ginny et Drago cette explication semblait venir d'une autre langue._

_« Alors un nouveau sort a été développé ? » Lui demanda Hermione en mettant fin au silence._

_« Non. Deux sorts sont jetés simultanément…en quelque sorte. » Soupira Harry en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux de frustration. « En les jetant, il faut conceptualiser les deux sorts travaillant ensemble pour achever un but. Comme deux parts d'une même machine.. Comme je le disais je peux vous le montrer, à vous et aux autres membres de l'Ordre, si vous le souhaitez, » Proposa le jeune homme. Il remarqua le regard confus de toutes les personnes._

_« J'ai lu qu'il y avait eu des tentatives pour créer un sort de dissimulation dont on ne pourrait pas voir en travers. Ne serait-ce pas Salazar Serpentard et sa compagnie de magie noire qui serait derrière cet essai ? » Demanda le professeur Snape, les sourcils légèrement haussés._

_« Oui, » Admit Harry._

_« Salazar Serpentard? » S'exclama Ginny, un peu inquiète._

_« Qui l'a développé n'a pas d'importance, c'est un excellent travail, » La raisonna Harry._

_« Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement surpris de découvrir que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce sort avant aujourd'hui. Dis-moi, est-il difficile à lancer ? »Lui demanda Albus légèrement surpris._

_« Et bien…Vous devez être capable de jeter deux sorts en même temps, » Admit Harry, « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème pour vous. »_

_Le reste du groupe se regarda, ils doutaient de leur propre succès._

_« Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait si le charme de dissimulation était lancé en même temps par la personne qui veut se déguiser et par une autre qui lancerait le sort anti-révélation sur une personne ? » Lui demanda Hermione. Elle pensait qu'il était peu probable qu'ils puissent jeter ce sort, mais il était trop précieux pour ne pas en profiter et donc, elle avait fait travailler son cerveau pour essayer de trouver un moyen de l'utiliser._

_« Euh, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais essayé. En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Les sorts ont besoin d'être plus ou moins tissé ensemble et combiné avant que la magie ne quitte votre baguette et ça ne peut pas arriver si deux personnes différentes jettent le sort. Mais je peux quand même vous montrer comment le jeter si vous voulez et vous pourrez le travailler. »_

_« Cela fonctionnerait-il si tu jetais le sort sur nous ? » Le pressa Hermione._

_Harry y réfléchit. « Je ne vois pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas. »_

_« Comment as-tu découvert ce sort ? »_

_« Mes instructeurs et moi l'avons trouvé dans un de mes livres, et nous avons essayé de corriger les problèmes. En fait, ils ont fait le plus gros du travail, » Admit Harry._

_« Plus de livres ? Combien de livres as-tu ? » Lui demanda Drago avec curiosité._

_« Quelques-uns. » Répondit Harry vaguement sans regarder Drago._

_Severus le regarda avec intérêt. Il était évident qu'il mentait, ce qui surpris quelque peu le maître des potions. Harry n'avait jamais été un élève particulièrement studieux et il y avait des moments pendant ces années quand le malicieux professeur s'était demandé s'il savait lire._

_« Ecoutez, je pensais simplement que ça pourrait aider, » Dit Harry en brisant le silence qui c'était une fois de plus installé et se leva. « Parlez-en à Ron et faites-moi savoir si vous voulez que je vous montre comment lancer ce sort. »_

_Drago se leva à son tour et dans un mouvement fluide, se mit devant Harry, le prenant par surprise. Il parla si doucement que lui-seul put entendre, il demanda, « Est-ce que je peux te parler, en privé ? »_

_« Euh, bien sûr, » Répondit Harry en suivant Drago dans la cuisine._

_Drago ferma la porte derrière eux afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas interrompus. « Je voulais simplement que nous sachions tous les deux où nous en sommes. »_

_Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. « Je -»_

_« Avant de te laisser parler, je voudrais que tu saches que ni Ginny ni Hermione ni moi ne ressentons la même chose que Ron. Oublie qui nous étions quand nous étions à l'école. J'ai passé plusieurs années devant Voldemort, face à face, et même si j'étais l'un de ses préférés, j'étais mort de peur chaque fois que je devais le faire. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il t'a fallu pour lui faire face sachant qu'il voulait te tuer. Je voulais juste te dire que tu as mon respect, » Lui dit Drago en tendant la main._

_Harry serra la main tendue sans hésitation et acquiesça sombrement en signe de reconnaissance._

_« Et toi tu as le mien. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu mentir à Voldemort aussi longtemps que tu l'as fait, » Dit-il._

_« J'espère que les choses ne changeront pas entre nous. J'aimais bien 'Jason'. » Dit Drago._

_« Jason t'aimait bien aussi. » Lui dit Harry en lui faisant un petit sourire. « Jason attendait aussi de savoir comment tu prendrais le fait de savoir que tu avais parlé de ton problème…sexuel…. avec Harry Potter. »_

_Drago rougit quand il réalisa que c'est ce qu'il avait fait._

_« Jason veut que tu saches que ton secret est en sécurité. Juste entre nous trois- euh quatre, je pense si on inclut Ginny. »_

_« Euh,…d'accord, » Bégaya Drago. « Je vais bientôt devoir partir, mais j'avais espéré que tu viendrais avec Severus et moi pour rétablir nos contacts et notre réseau d'informations. »_

_« Tu devrais demander au professeur avant de m'inviter. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi avec ma petite-surprise, surprise, » Lui dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Je le ferai si tu penses que c'est nécessaire. Si tu as besoin d'aller voir du monde ou quoi que ce soit, je serais content de venir avec toi, si tu veux de la compagnie ou de l'aide. » Lui proposa Drago._

_« Les mangemorts veulent ta mort, » Lui dit franchement Harry._

_« Ils savent plus ou moins qui sont les pièces essentielles de l'Ordre, alors ils prendront pour cible plus de personnes que simplement Severus et moi maintenant. »_

_« Tu as raison. » Murmura Harry, inquiet pour ses amis. « Ecoute- fais en sorte que Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne restent pas seuls. Fais en sorte qu'ils soient toujours avec toi, Minerva ou Snape. Je me fiche qu'ils discutent avec toi, n'accepte pas 'non' comme réponse. »_

_« Ils peuvent prendre soin d'eux tout seuls, mais je le ferai. » Acquiesça Drago. Il avait remarqué l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Harry._

_« Merci. »_

_« Ecoute, toi et Ron devrez régler vos différents, » Lui dit Drago faiblement. Il savait qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour que son beau-frère, borné, revienne._

_« Ouais, » Marmmona Harry. Il doutait que ça arrive dans les prochains jours. Ron avait déjà réagi de cette façon en une seule occasion, quand Barty Croupton junior était venu à Poudlard déguisé en Maugrey fol Œil et qu'il l'avait fait participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers sans son consentement. La plupart des élèves de l'école, y compris Ron, étaient convaincus que Harry avait mis lui-même son nom dans la coupe pour avoir plus d'attention qu'il n'en avait déjà. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry avait été blessé par un dragon lors de la première tache que Ron avait réalisé qu'il s'était trompé, et tout est alors redevenu comme avant. Il se demandait s'il faudrait quelque chose d'aussi désastreux pour qu'ils puissent faire la paix._

_Severus trouva finalement les deux jeunes hommes dans la cuisine et s'arrêta avant de frapper. Il se demandait de quoi ils parlaient._

_« Les autres sont prêts à partir, » Dit-il à Drago en ignorant Harry qui fit de même._

_Drago acquiesça et se retourna vers Harry. « Ecoute, tu dois dormir parce que demain matin nous avons un cours et puisque nous n'avons rien préparé, nous devrons nous débrouiller. »_

_« Nous ? »_

_« Oui, nous, » Sourit Drago. « A demain, » L'interpella-il. Il était soulagé d'avoir arrangé les choses avec Harry. Il se retourna et remarqua que Severus le regardait bizarrement._

_« Rien de ce que je ne dirais ne pourra te faire comprendre, alors je n'essaierai même pas. » Lui dit simplement Drago. Il avait trouvé que Jason ou Harry était un homme qui valait la peine d'être connu et il serait hypocrite de sa part, lui un homme qui avait pratiqué la tromperie pendant si longtemps, de retenir cela contre lui. Il se demandait pourtant ce qui avait poussé Harry à tromper ainsi les gens qu'il proclamait aimer._

_

* * *

Remus trouva Harry assis seul dans la cuisine, une tasse de café dans ses mains et regardant pensivement par la fenêtre. Albus venait d'expliquer au dernier maraudeur ce qui s'était exactement passé la veille, ce qui expliquait les raisons pour lesquelles Ron et Harry n'étaient pas en très bon terme. _

_« Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas pour dîner ? » Lui proposa Remus. Harry sourit avec reconnaissance au meilleur ami de son père._

_« Seulement si je cuisine. » Lui proposa Harry. Discuter avec Drago lui avait fait du bien et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentait à l'aise._


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Au cours de ses huit ans d'absence, Harry avait presque oublié la manière dont le monde sorcier réagissait à sa présence. Il était difficile d'ignorer la manière dont les gens regardaient son front, glissaient sur ses yeux et dont le regard s'attardait sur le reste de sa personne. Il était presque certain que certaines personnes entraient dans une pièce et discutaient sans fin, juste pour être là, comme lui.

Il était encore plus déconcerté lorsque des membres de l'Ordre venaient lui demander conseil ou avis, comme ils le faisaient avec Albus.

_Je ne suis le leader de _personne, pensa-t-il avec énervement. Il avait plus ou moins travaillé par lui-même pendant la guerre alors comment saurait-il coordonner un groupe ? Il lui fallut un certain temps pour les convaincre d'aller voir Albus qui avait des décennies d'expériences de plus que lui.

Les élèves quant à eux, avaient eu des réactions différentes quand ils avaient appris que Harry Potter était l'un de leur professeur. Certains le suivaient, ce qui était au mieux énervant, au pire gênant : sous surveillance, il avait plus de difficulté à effectuer ses missions pour l'Ordre. D'autres élèves, en particulier les Serpentards étaient prudents. Harry en attribuait la cause au fait que leur maison avait toujours été associée à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts, ils supposaient donc que son attitude devait leur être préjudiciable.

D'un autre côté, les Gryffondors ne pouvaient pas être plus contents. Ils ressentaient de la fierté parce qu'ils voyaient en lui tout ce qu'être un Gryffondor signifiait, et ils pensaient aussi qu'avoir Celui Qui A Survécu de leur côté serait un avantage dans leur rivalité contre les Serpentards. Ils se trompaient et les Gryffondors perdirent un grand nombre de points et gagnèrent un nombre de détentions record les semaines qui suivirent. Ils durent comprendre que Harry n'encouragerait pas plus leur rivalité que ne l'avait fait le professeur Green.

Il fallut à Harry plusieurs semaines pour rétablir un rapport avec ses élèves et il était content de voir qu'ils étaient prêts à faire plus d'effort sous l'œil vigilant du 'professeur Potter' que sous celui du 'professeur Green'. La célébrité n'était peut-être pas tout, mais si ses élèves étaient capables de mieux se défendre, grâce à sa célébrité, alors il ne se plaindrait pas. Des temps sombres les menaçaient à nouveau et Harry et Drago poussaient leurs élèves pendant les cours en espérant que leurs leçons leur seraient suffisantes pour affronter ce qui leur était réservé.

Harry savait trop bien ce qui les attendait. Mais il ne pensait pas que les autres prenaient le problème aussi sérieusement qu'ils le devraient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Ordre semblait content de bouger aussi lentement. Il savait qu'il était important de rétablir les réseaux de communication, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'avaient fait que cela pendant le dernier mois et demi. A chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'en discuter avec Albus, le directeur lui répondait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important puisqu'ils ne pourraient avoir aucun renseignements venant du cercle des mangemorts, pas cette fois.

Harry avait fait attention d'entretenir son réseau de communication pendant les dernières années de guerre. En fait, il s'était crée un réseau après avoir commencé son entraînement. Il comptait sur quelques personnes dans le monde sorcier comme dans le monde moldu pour lui fournir des informations. Il avait commencé à rechercher ses contacts : certains s'étaient caché à la fin de la guerre et il lui avait été extrêmement difficile de les retrouver, mais d'autres se trouvaient exactement à la même place que lorsqu'il les avait quittés, huit ans plus tôt.

L'un des rares week-ends pendant lequel il n'était pas réquisitionné pour surveiller les enfants à Pré au Lard il rendit visite à l'une de ces personnes. L'audace de ce contact le fit grogner intérieurement : il se trouvait exactement dans la même librairie, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et vendait les mêmes publications, celles 'difficiles à dénicher', où Harry l'avait rencontré dix ans plus tôt.

Il jeta un œil dans le magasin pour être sûr que la personne qu'il cherchait était là et que personne d'autre ne s'occupait de la boutique. Il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs soulever une pile de livres du comptoir pour les ranger sur une étagère. Harry se contorsionna pour mieux voir le visage de l'homme mais avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il se passait, la porte s'ouvrit et il chancela.

« Josh ? » Lui demanda Harry en scrutant son visage.

« Harry ? » Lui demanda Josh. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sous l'effet de la surprise. « Tu as changé. »

« _Toi_ aussi, » Remarqua Harry. « Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps. Pouvons-nous parler- seuls ? »

Le visage de Josh perdit immédiatement son sourire et regarda des deux côtés de la rue avant de tirer Harry dans le magasin et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il tourna l'indication « Open » et jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

* * *

« C'est…bizarre. Bon sang, que fait-il _ici_ ? » Grommela Drago. Lui et Severus étaient venus voir un ancien allié dans une rue de l'Allée des Embrumes et tournaient à un coin quand ils virent Harry être tiré dans un magasin, et la porte se refermer derrière eux.

« Je ne sais pas et ça ne m'intéresse pas, » Répondit Severus trivialement. Bien que le comportement de 'l'Enfant Chéri le confondait énormément.

« Il a été si occupé ces dernières semaines - c'est à peine si je l'ai vu en dehors des cours et il ne se joint plus à nous pendant les repas. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, » Dit Drago, plus pour lui que pour Severus.

« Potter a toujours fait ce qui lui plaisait et il continuera à faire de même. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changeront jamais. » Railla Severus.

Drago regarda Severus avec des yeux qui en disaient longs et l'autre homme remua légèrement sous le regard, mais ne donna aucune autre indication qu'il avait été affecté.

« Dans tous les cas, _je suis_ curieux de savoir ce qu'il fait, » Dit Drago. Il regarda d'un côté et de l'autre de la rue afin de s'assurer que personne ne l'observait puis leva sa baguette et s'approcha doucement de la porte dans laquelle Harry avait été entraîné. « Merde, » Marmonna-t-il en baissant sa baguette. « Un charme d'insonorisation. »

« Une telle pratique est courante. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas en utiliser un ? » Lui demanda Severus sèchement en prétendant examiner les signes inscrits sur la vitrine du magasin. Si un passant les voyait, il paraîtrait simplement être intéressé par ce que le magasin vendait.

Drago sourit malicieusement. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. J'ai toujours une paire de ceci sur moi. Je ne quitte jamais la maison sans. » Le jeune homme s'arrêta et grogna pendant qu'il enlevait les Oreilles à Rallonge de sa robe. « Je pense que les Weasley déteignent sur moi. »

Severus soupira profondément. « On dirait, » Répondit-il. Il se mit devant Drago pour le couvrir des autres passants.

Drago fit un signe de tête à son ami et vérifia l'allée avant de lancer les oreilles extensibles sous la porte du magasin. Personne ne vint voir à qui appartenait les oreilles et il ne sentit personne tirer dessus. Il relâcha enfin le souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir, s'engouffra dans le coin le plus proche et demanda à Severus de se joindre à lui.

« Tu dois écouter là, » Lui dit-il en lui donnant une oreille.

* * *

« Ca fait longtemps, » Dit Josh. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Harry d'un air appréciateur.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

« Dommage, » Josh haussa les épaules avec un regard entendu.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs. Les mangemorts sont à nouveau actif. »

« Oui, ils causent des problèmes aux moldus. »

« Est-ce simplement des incidents isolés ou penses-tu qu'ils fassent partis de quelque chose de plus important. »

« Leurs activités ne paraissent pas être organisées, mais je suis certain qu'ils ont un agenda. »

« Peux-tu découvrir ce dont il s'agit ? »

Josh regarda longuement et durement Harry. « Est-ce la raison de ton retour ? »

« Partiellement, » Admit Harry avec réticence. « J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important et j'aimerais être capable de leur barrer la route, si c'est possible. Puis-je compter sur tes yeux et tes oreilles ? » Lui demanda Harry sérieusement.

« Toujours. Nous opérons selon les mêmes règles qu'autrefois. Je ne veux être impliqué en rien et je ne veux pas que mon nom apparaisse dans les conversations. A moins que je ne sois en danger, je ne veux rien savoir. Je t'aiderai, mais laisse-moi en dehors de cela, d'accord ? » Dit Josh à Harry en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur accord.

« Très bien, et merci. » Lui dit Harry. Il respirait un peu mieux.

« Comment te contacterai-je ? »

Harry y réfléchit quelques instants. « Ne le fais pas. Je te contacterai. S'il y a une urgence- et tu sais ce que je veux dire par 'urgence'- tu peux m'envoyer un hibou à Poudlard, mais je préférerais que tu évites, si tu le peux. Le risque qu'il soit intercepté est trop grand. »

« Je comprends, mais nous n'avons pas eu à faire de tels arrangements depuis les jours de 'Tu Sais Qui', penses-tu qu'un nouvelle période sombre va s'instaurer ? » Lui demanda Josh en essayant de lire entre les lignes.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je veux être prêt à tout, » Lui dit Harry sur un ton posé. « Alors as-tu entendu quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser ? »

Josh réfléchit. « Je ne suis pas parti à la pêche aux renseignements et je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de Salazar Serpentard ces derniers temps. Des personnes sont venues ici pour acheter tous les livres qu'ils ont pu trouver sur lui. Est-ce que ça a signifie quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Non. Autre chose ? »

« Ouais, tu te souviens que l'on se demandait de quel côté étaient Malfoy et Snape pendant la guerre ?» Lui demanda Josh.

« _Je_ savais pour qui ils travaillaient. _Tu_ en doutais. » Le corrigea Harry.

« Ouais, et bien, de toute façon, il s'avère qu'ils travaillaient vraiment pour Dumbledore après tout. Ils ont doublé 'Tu Sais Qui' et maintenant un grand nombre de personnes souhaitent leur mort. Hé, ils n'ont probablement même jamais été des mangemorts. Voir leur visage dans le caniveau ne me dérangerait pas, et je ne les ai même jamais rencontrés. »

« Ne penses-tu pas être un peu injuste ? Ils _travaillaient_ pour les gentils depuis le début. » Lui signala Harry.

« Tu sais, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu as travaillé si durement pour protéger leurs arrières. Allons, c'est _Snape_ et _Malfoy_. »

« Je savais ce que je faisais, et _tu_ m'as aidé en me parlant de Blaise, alors merci. »

« Ouais, ouais. Seule la chance m'a permis d'entendre quelque chose à ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait une preuve de leur trahison. » Soupira Josh.

« La connaître ne m'a jamais intéressé, merci. »

« Ouais, et bien, je parie qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié. Ils sont comme ça, c'est tout. Par contre, _je_ t'apprécie. J'apprécie _tout_ de toi, » Lui dit Josh d'une voix enrouée. Il s'approcha lentement de Harry et regarda avec appréciation son apparence plus mature.

« Josh, » Le prévint Harry en reculant.

« Tu as l'air en forme, tu le sais ça, hein ? » Lui demanda Josh avant de raccourcir la distance qui les séparait et de presser gentiment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry ne résista pas alors Josh continua à l'embrasser lentement. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de Harry et s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches.

Harry haleta et approfondit le baiser. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de Josh et le pressa contre lui. Josh détacha ses lèvres de Harry pour placer de petits baisers mouillés le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, il s'arrêta au niveau de sa clavicule et lécha la fissure.

Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de faire autre chose que d'apprécier l'attention. Il avait été si isolé depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard et il se sentait si _seul_, surtout ces dernières semaines. Son corps reprenait vie : les sensations et les sentiments qu'il pensait avoir oubliés parcouraient ses veines. Comme ça lui avait manqué.

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas _cela_ qui lui avait manqué, ce qui lui manquait était ce qu'il ressentait quand _Greg_ l'embrassait, quand il lui faisait l'amour. La manière dont la peau de son amant réagissait sous ses mains lui manquait, et ce qu'il ressentait quand les lèvres de son amant étaient sur les siennes. Lui et Josh avaient été amants pendant les dernières années noires de la guerre, et Harry l'aimerait toujours, mais leur relation était davantage le produit de deux hommes seuls qui recherchaient du réconfort dans l'intimité physique. Sa relation avec Greg était plus que cela. Elle était spéciale. L'amour de Greg le rendait…_vivant_.

« Josh, je suis désolé. » S'excusa Harry, un peu essoufflé.

Josh leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Harry et regarda attentivement le jeune homme devant lui. « Tu es passé à autre chose, » Dit-il finalement en le laissant partir.

Harry soutint son regard et acquiesça simplement.

« L'offre tient toujours si tu changes d'avis, » Lui dit Josh. Il détourna les yeux et recula. « Je garderai mes oreilles ouvertes pour toi, alors ne sois pas un étranger, d'accord ? » Dit-il en sortant sa baguette et en envoyant des livres et des parchemins sur l'étagère derrière Harry.

« Je voulais te poser une question, pourquoi n'as-tu pas déménagé à la fin de la guerre ? N'était-ce pas un peu risqué de rester ici ? » Lui demanda Harry en se mettant en retrait par rapport au parcourt des livres. Il s'appuya contre un mur.

« Je n'avais aucune raison de déménager. Personne ne me soupçonnait de te donner des renseignements. Personne n'a même soupçonné que je te connaissais, puisque tu étais toujours déguisé quand tu _étais_ ici, sauf quand nous étions dans l'arrière boutique, » Lui expliqua Josh avec un regard entendu.

Harry se sentit rougir sous ce regard et il changea rapidement de sujet. « Puisque tu es ici, dis-moi, quels genres de livres as-tu sur les sorts et les charmes ? »

* * *

Comme les deux hommes à l'intérieur du magasin continuaient leur conversation sur les livres, Drago et Severus enlevèrent les objets de leur oreille et se regardèrent.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elles étaient très utiles, » Lui Drago ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il regarda Severus qui avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, les sourcils froncés d'un air pensif.

« J'ai entendu parler de cet homme, Josh. On dit qu'il a plutôt mauvais caractère, » Continua Drago en tirant sur les Oreilles à Rallonge pour les récupérer. « Mais -»

« Il avait l'air plutôt _amical_, il y a un instant, non ? » Rétorqua Severus. Il regretta immédiatement son explosion de colère quand il vit le regard de Drago. Mais merde, Potter n'avait rien de spécial. C'était juste un homme… et à son âge, il en était à peine un. Le sang de Severus bouillonnait quand il voyait les gens flagorner devant lui, et maintenant, ils l_'embrassaient_. N'y avait-il aucune limite à l'idiotie dans ce monde ?

« Euh…je crois, » Lui dit Drago en le regardant avec une expression étrange.

Severus soupira profondément et se massa le front. Il n'était pas sûr de croire à sa propre rationalisation, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à y réfléchir.

« Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'Harry était le genre de personne à être amis avec des, eh bien, des types comme Josh. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a une liste de talents assez impressionnants. Il est accueilli dans des endroits où même toi et moi aurions des difficultés à entrer et il connaît très bien la magie noire, il la pratique, entre autres choses. Je ne pense pas que Harry puisse avoir un contact mieux placé. » Remarqua Drago.

Severus renifla. «Cette description convient au moins à une _douzaine_ de personnes de ma connaissance. Je ne trouve rien de vraiment impressionnant à ce…_Josh… »_

Ce commentaire fit gagner à Severus un nouveau regard étrange de la part de Drago.

« Je suis inquiet, » Dit Severus en essayant de retrouver son calme, « Quelles _preuves_ Blaise pouvait-il avoir de notre déloyauté au Seigneur Noir ? »

Drago secoua la tête d'un air impuissant, « Je ne sais pas. Josh n'avait pas l'air certain qu'elles existaient. Penses-tu qu'il avait vraiment des preuves ou qu'il ait simplement voulu nous rendre suspicieux à l'une des réunions ? »

« Je pourrais seulement faire des hypothèses. »

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que Harry a fait à Blaise et à ses petits amis. D'après ce que je sais, ils sont toujours _portés disparus_, mais présumés morts, » S'interrogea Drago à haute voix.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est apparemment…permanent. » Remarqua Severus.

Les deux hommes tombèrent dans le silence.

« Je vais lui demander s'il a d'autres personnes à voir et s'il désire un coup de main je l'accompagnerai » Dit Drago en brisant le silence.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Lui demanda le Maître des Potions, assez surpris.

« Harry et moi avons fait la paix. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit le jour où Voldemort est revenu ? Il a dit qu'il était seul la dernière fois qu'il a dû se battre contre Voldemort. Je sais qu'il avait ses instructeurs pour l'aider et je vois bien qu'il avait ses propres contacts et qu'il avait sa propre vie, mais il était essentiellement seul quand ça comptait. »

« Il n'avait pas l'air d'être _trop_ seul pendant ces années, » Dit Severus. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait serré les poings.

« Le sexe, c'est différent. J'ai eu des maîtresses avant de rencontrer Ginny, et crois-moi, elles n'ont rien fait contre la solitude, » Dit Drago en balayant l'objection. « De toute façon, tu as entendu Josh. Il a dit qu'il l'aiderait mais qu'il voulait que Harry le laisse en dehors de tout cela_ comme la dernière fois_. Il a certainement fait le même arrangement avec toutes les autres personnes qui l'ont aidé la dernière fois. Il a probablement passé la plus grande partie de son temps à les éloigner autant que possible de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Je vais simplement lui dire qu'il ne sera pas seul cette fois-ci. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu doives prendre les crises de Potter trop sérieusement. » Railla Severus.

Drago regarda l'autre homme avec des yeux noirs. « Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi obtus que tu le prétends. Si tu hais Harry par principe seulement et sans aucune raison, alors c'est bien, mais laisse-moi te dire ceci. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été un espion pour le compte de Albus, si tu n'avais pas été là. »

Severus ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par Drago.

« Tu n'as pas eu besoin de _dire_ ou de faire quoi que ce soit, je savais sans poser la question que je pouvais compter sur toi si j'en avais besoin. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça signifiait pour moi et je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ce genre de choses mais je pense que je devais te le dire. Je vais simplement faire la même chose pour Harry. Je pense qu'il mérite au moins autant. Il ne devrait pas avoir à penser qu'il sera seul quand il se tiendra devant ce monstre. Personne ne le devrait. »

Severus aurait voulu discuter ce point, mais il ne le pouvait pas. « Nous faisons ce que nous devons. Si son comportement en tant que 'professeur Green' en est une preuve, il sait s'occuper de lui et il nous l'a démontré en de nombreuses occasions, en particulier lors des situations dangereuses. » Observa-t-il doucement.

« Toi, moi, Ginny, Hermione, Ron…nous avons tous vu à ses 'capacités' si particulières, mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'impression d'être seul pendant la guerre. Nous nous occupions les uns des autres, même si nous ne pouvions compter, sur personne d'autre, nous savions que nous nous soutenions. Je ne pense pas que Harry ait eu cela. C'est un homme, pas une machine. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui se tourner, même si c'est _moi_. »

Drago tourna rapidement dans un coin et laissa Harry le voir avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper et Severus le suivit hors de la petite allée.

« Hé là, » Dit Drago doucement. Il ne voulait pas attirer de l'attention non désirée sur eux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans cette partie du monde ? »

« Drago, professeur, » Harry les salua poliment. « Rien, je faisais simplement quelques courses. »

Le Maître des Potions plissa les yeux.

« Severus et moi sommes simplement venus pour discuter avec quelques personnes, mais nous avons terminé, alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je te suis. » Lui proposa Drago.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. « Euh, ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée. Je…oh d'accord, venez, » Dit Harry légèrement exaspéré en les conduisant tous les deux dans un coin. Il jeta un sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux. « Je viens parler à quelques-uns de mes contacts, ce genre de chose. Ils _me_ font confiance, mais je ne sais pas s'ils _te_ feront confiance, » Lui signala-t-il.

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. Tu peux modifier mon apparence et prétendre que nous sommes collègues ce qui n'est pas très loin de la vérité, si l'on considère que l'on travaille ensemble, même si je ne fais pas vraiment parti des enseignants. » Drago regarda Harry avec attention. « J'ai peur de ne pas accepter 'non' comme réponse. En fait, je ne le pourrais pas, même si je le voulais, » Grimaça-t-il. « Je suis sous ordres stricts de ma femme. Elle a exigé que je te tienne compagnie. »

« Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. » Dit Harry.

« Je sais, mais je vais me sentir offenser si tu refuses mon offre, » Le prévint Drago.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien. Si tu le prends ainsi, je ne vois pas quel mal ça peut faire, mais tu devras _me _laisser parler, » Lui dit Harry.

« Bien sûr, » Drago avait accepté un peu trop facilement et Harry se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une grosse bêtise.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors je retourne à Poudlard et je dirai à ta femme que tu rentreras un peu plus tard. Tu as peut-être comme ordre strict de rester avec Potter, mais ta femme a été très claire, _je _dois garder un œil sur _toi_, » Dit Severus à Drago avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

« On dirait qu'elle fait travailler _tout le monde_, » Remarqua Harry.

« On dirait, hein ? » Drago était bien de son avis. « Maintenant nous devrions aller dans un endroit un peu plus discret pour modifier mon apparence. »

« En fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Je n'ai plus qu'une personne à voir et c'est un capitaine de l'armée britannique, c'est un moldu. » Lui expliqua Harry.

Drago haussa ses sourcils de surprise mais ne dit rien.

« Allons-y, nous devons trouver des vêtements moldus. » Lui dit Harry en regardant la tenue de Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce que je porte ? » Lui demanda Drago en faisant semblant d'être outré.

« N'avons-nous pas eu cette conversation quand nous sommes allés dans une bibliothèque moldue, il y a quelques mois ? » Sourit Harry. « De toute façon, après nous être changés, nous devrons créer un Porte au Loin. » Lui expliqua Harry en sortant de l'Allée des Embrumes.

* * *

Harry et Drago voyagèrent par Porte au Loin et atterrirent à la base d'entraînement, mais ils ne pensaient pas avoir autant de difficultés pour passer les portes principales. Il fallut assez longtemps aux deux hommes pour convaincre le soldat qu'ils ne constituaient pas un risque de sécurité et qu'il devrait baisser son arme. Ils auraient été là encore plus longtemps si Drago ne s'était pas avancé et avait pris l'affaire en main.

« C'est votre premier jour, hein ? » Soupira-t-il. Il était apparemment à bout de patience.

« Vous ne devriez vraiment pas -» Bafouilla le soldat, l'arme toujours pointée sur eux.

« Ecoutez soldat. Nous cherchons le capitaine. Nous comprenons que vous ne pouvez pas laisser entrer n'importe qui dans la base, mais si vous aviez utilisé votre tête quand nous vous avons demandé de le voir, vous nous auriez conduit à lui escorté de soldats au lieu de perdre notre temps, » Soupira Drago.

Le garde rougit et appela deux escortes armées.

« Merci, » Acquiesça Drago avant de suivre les gardes. Ils trouvèrent le capitaine sur le terrain d'entraînement : il dirigeait un groupe de combat à mains nues.

« Monsieur ! Ces personnes disent qu'ils doivent s'entretenir avec vous immédiatement. » Dit l'un des hommes qui les escortaient.

« Merci, je vais les recevoir, » Il les congédia et s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes. « Harry ! Ca fait un bail ! Qui est ton ami ? »

« Steven, voici William Hislop, » Lui dit Harry en protégeant l'identité de Drago. « Bill, voici le capitaine Steven Toricelli. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

« Avez-vous une minute ? » Demanda Harry à son vieux mentor.

« Bien sûr. Laisse-moi simplement donner des ordres à mes garçons. Excusez-moi, » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa classe. Il leur cria quelques ordres.

« Avoir changé mon nom est une bonne idée, mais où as-tu connu le capitaine ? » Lui demanda doucement Drago.

« Il était l'un de mes instructeurs en self-défense et en combat. »

« Tu as appris à te battre à la manière _moldue_ ? » Lui demanda Drago, surpris.

« Oui. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières perdent leur équilibre quand je les attaque avec mes poings au lieu d'utiliser ma baguette, » Lui expliqua Harry. Sans y penser, il se redressa quand il vit le capitaine revenir.

« C'est compréhensible, » Drago approuva. « Je sais que _je _le serais. »

« Alors pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? » Leur demanda le capitaine en se détendant en présence des deux hommes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour expliquer à son vieil instructeur pourquoi il avait besoin de lui. L'officier militaire avait été l'un des informateurs clef de Harry sur tout ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu pendant la guerre, alors il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il lui demandait et pourquoi les contacts devaient être établis avec prudence.

En fait, le capitaine Torricelli était certainement l'un des seuls moldus à connaître l'existence de Voldemort. Son oncle était un sorcier et il était allé à Poudlard quand Albus était professeur de Métamorphose. Et, bien que son neveu ne soit pas doué de magie, il avait toujours été proche de son oncle, un homme qui occasionnellement travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Le capitaine avait rendu visite à son oncle quand Albus était venu le voir et ce dernier avait recommandé les talents de son neveu à Albus. Il savait que le directeur comptait à la fois des moldus et des sorciers parmi ses amis, connaissances et contacts. Quelques mois après, Albus l'avait approché et lui avait proposé d'enseigner à Harry à se défendre tout seul. Bien que les relations de base aient été celles d'un élève et de son professeur, une mutuelle admiration s'était rapidement développée et Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer essayer de vaincre Voldemort sans le soutien de Steven.

« A quelle sorte d'ennemis devez-vous faire face ? Un peu comme le dernier ? » Demanda-t-il en sortant Harry de ses pensées.

« J'ai entendu des choses étranges. Ce sont simplement des rumeurs pour l'instant, mais s'il se passe quelque chose, j'aimerais pouvoir l'empêcher. » Lui dit Harry vaguement. Il leur parlerait du retour de Voldemort quand son réseau serait à nouveau fonctionnel. Il aurait peut-être même une idée de la manière dont gérer son retour à ce moment là. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

« Je ferai ce que je peux. » Acquiesça l'officier.

Harry respira un peu plus facilement en entendant sa réponse. « Merci. Nous allons y aller, mais je passerai de temps en temps, si vous êtes d'accord, enfin, si je peux passer le soldat que vous avez placé devant la première porte. »

« Avant de partir, je me demandais si l'un de vous, ou peut-être même les deux, accepteriez de _me_ rendre un service, » Leur demanda l'officier.

Drago regarda Harry avec confusion, mais Harry secoua ma tête et haussa les épaules.

« Euh, je pense oui. » Répondit Harry, perplexe.

« Bien. Mon groupe va bientôt avoir son diplôme et ils pensent savoir tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir sur le combat. J'espérais que ça ne vous dérangerait pas de…leur faire une petite….démonstration…pour leur montrer qu'ils ne doivent pas laisser leur talent leur monter à la tête et surtout ne pas baisser leur garde. » Le capitaine Toricelli les conduisit près du groupe qui faisait toujours leur exténuant exercice.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous pourrons les battre ? » Lui demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Son vieil instructeur lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Je n'ai jamais vu ton ami se battre, mais je _t_'ai entraîné moi-même. »

« Et si je suis rouillé ? Ou si je ne suis pas en forme ? » Lui demanda Harry légèrement en souriant malicieusement.

L'homme regarda la musculature de Harry et haussa un sourcil. « Tu as _l'air_ en forme. »

« Je dois décliner cette invitation, mais tu peux y aller, » Dit Drago à Harry. Il sourit à la plaisanterie de son ami. Il y avait tant de mystères entourant la vie de Harry depuis qu'il était parti s'entraîner que voir une partie de son histoire prendre vie captivait son intérêt. Il était content de simplement regarder et écouter.

« En es-tu sûr ? Ca pourrait être amusant, » Sourit Harry.

« Ouais, j'en suis sûr. »

« Très bien, mais si tu te plains plus tard de rater tout ce qui est amusant, je te rappellerai que c'est de ta faute. » Lui dit Harry. Il balança ses épaules en arrière.

« Eh bien, pour être honnête, j'aimerais voir ce que tu peux faire,» Lui dit son ancien instructeur avec un sourire.

« Je_ savais_ que vous aviez un autre motif. Toute cette histoire pour que vos élèves restent sur leurs gardes-pouah ! Vous auriez pu les défier et les battre vous-même. » Lui dit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Oui, mais c'est plus amusant ainsi. » Lui dit-il en plaisantant.

« Je suis d'accord, » Rajouta Drago.

Harry regarda les deux hommes et secoua la tête.

« Soldats, garde à vous ! » Leur dit l'officier sévèrement. « Ces deux personnes ont visité de nombreuses bases militaires pour voir ce dont leurs hommes et les femmes sont capables. »

« Ecoutez-moi ! »Leur dit Drago, « Le capitaine Toricelli nous a dit que vous étiez un bon groupe, mais je préférerais en juger par moi-même. C'est une classe de combat à mains nues, ai-je raison ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! » Répondirent les soldats à l'unisson.

« Et vous allez tous avoir votre diplôme, est-ce exact ? » Continua Drago.

« Oui, monsieur ! »

« Pensez-vous être prêt pour le combat ? »

« Oui, monsieur ! »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous ne savez jamais qui sera votre adversaire dans une guerre. »

« Oui, monsieur ! »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai encore rien vu d'impressionnant. » L'interrompit Harry en jouant son personnage. Il s'approcha du groupe avec nonchalance.

« Messieurs, puis-je vous suggérer de tester leur habileté par vous-même ? » Leur proposa le capitaine en réprimant un sourire.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent et prétendirent réfléchir à la proposition. Finalement ils acquiescèrent et Harry enleva sa veste et sa chemise, il n'avait plus qu'un t-shirt qui lui couvrait le torse. Les cicatrices sur ses bras, le haut de ses épaules et de son cou étaient visibles. Drago grimaça involontairement, mais couvrit sa réaction rapidement.

_Bon sang ! On dirait qu'il est passé dans un broyeur !_ Pensa Drago.

« Puis-je avoir un volontaire pour tester ses capacités contre mon collègue ? » Leur demanda Drago en désignant Harry, qui s'échauffait les muscles de ses bras et de son cou. »

Le groupe se concerta puis un jeune homme fit un pas en avant. « Monsieur, je suis volontaire. »

« Excellent. Soldats reculez et laissez-leur de la place, » Cria leur commandant, en faisant un geste vers les soldats.

« Bonne chance, » Souhaita Drago à Harry.

« Merci, mais ils sont jeunes et n'ont pas beaucoup d'expérience. Je ne pense pas avoir trop de problèmes. Je resterai quand même prudent, » Lui dit Harry.

« Bien. Oh, et c'est juste une suggestion, mais je pense que tu ne devrais pas retirer ta chemise devant Ginny ou Hermione, à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elles t'interrogent sur toutes tes cicatrices puis te proposent un remède ridicule pour les faire disparaître, » Lui dit doucement Drago.

« Tu as raison, » Acquiesça Harry. « Euh, je préférerais que tu n'en parles pas à Ron non plus. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir et je ne veux pas non plus avoir à répondre à leurs questions pour l'instant. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler, » Le rassura Drago.

« Essaye de ne pas lui faire _trop_ mal, » Lui dit le capitaine Toricelli quand il revint vers Harry. Ce dernier réprima difficilement un rire. Il savait par expérience que son ancien instructeur croyait en un amour dur et quelque fois il fallait apprendre les leçons douloureusement et il se sentait presque désolé pour les soldats-_ presque._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et entra sur le 'ring' avec le jeune soldat.

« Commencez dès que vous serez prêts. » Leur ordonna Drago.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour, s'agrippèrent et observèrent les premiers signes de mouvement de leur adversaire. Le jeune soldat attaqua le premier, mais Harry était plus entraîné et plus expérimenté. Il arrêta facilement l'attaque maladroite, bloqua chaque coup et répondit ensuite par une contre attaque douloureuse.

Drago arrêta le combat avant que le jeune homme n'ait de blessures permanentes. « Je pense ça conclut plus ou moins l'affaire. »

Harry s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier était tombé sur le dos. Il agrippa sa main avec reconnaissance et Harry le tira. « Vous avez très bien combattu. Essayez simplement de ne pas vous hâter d'attaquer la prochaine fois. Utilisez votre tête comme vous utilisez vos poings et tout ira bien. Vous avez la forme, mais vous ne me regardiez pas assez attentivement. Regardez mes yeux et la manière dont mes muscles se tendent. »

« Oui, monsieur, » Dit le jeune homme faiblement, « Monsieur, où vous êtes-vous entraîné ? »

Harry sourit. « J'ai été entraîné par votre capitaine. Vous êtes prometteur, continuez à travailler, » Dit Harry au groupe. Il sourit en voyant leur surprise et reprit sa chemise et sa veste.

« Tu _es_ un peu rouillé. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de te frapper, » Lui dit le capitaine Toricelli avec professionnalisme.

« Ouais, je sais. Je pense que je ne suis pas en forme en fait, » Répondit Harry en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Attends, _ça_ c'était toi qui n'était pas en forme ? » Lui demanda Drago, visiblement impressionné.

« Il avait l'habitude de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce, » Lui dit l'officier, « Même s'il n'a jamais pu me _battre_. »

« Merci encore Steven. Je reviendrai bientôt. » Harry et Drago se tournèrent et partirent.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Drago quand il sentit le regard de Harry sur lui.

« Rien, » Dit Harry rapidement en secouant la tête. « J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé aujourd'hui. »

« Non. C'était un voyage…très…intéressant. Je suis content d'être venu. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la grille en silence. Ils remarquèrent que le soldat qui les avait accueillis ce matin avait été remplacé et ils purent sortir sans problème.

« Merci, » Dit Harry à Drago quand ils se dirigèrent vers le Porte au Loin.

Drago regarda Harry attentivement et acquiesça simplement. « Alors, penses-tu pouvoir me donner des cours de combat moldu ? Je sais comment prendre soin de moi, mais je n'ai pas de discipline. »

« Euh, ouais. Nous pouvons arranger cela le matin avant le petit déjeuner. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons beaucoup d'heures creuses en dehors de ce moment-là ou nous pouvons peut-être… »

* * *

Comme il faisait bon, Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient assis en dehors de l'école, à attendre le retour des deux hommes.

« Oh, on dirait qu'on leur manquait, » Observa Drago quand lui et Harry s'approchèrent des grilles du château.

« Ouais, » Acquiesça Harry, sans en être sûr.

« Avant d'oublier, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Pompom pour ta cheville. Je suis sûr qu'elle peut l'arranger. Je pense que la principale raison pour laquelle il a réussi à te frapper, c'est parce que tu essayais de compenser le problème de ta cheville. »

« Peut-être, » Répondit-il d'un air absent.

Drago s'arrêta et attrapa le bras de Harry pour l'arrêter. « Il est de retour. Si ta cheville ne peut pas être soignée c'est une chose, mais si elle le peut, tu ne peux pas te permettre de la laisser te ralentir. »

Harry regarda Drago avec attention puis acquiesça. « Tu as raison. J'irai la voir aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous été aussi long ? » Leur demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'eux.

« Rien, nous sommes simplement aller discuter avec quelqu'un. » Répondit vaguement Drago.

« Ce qui me rappelle que Ron et moi sommes allés voir maman ce matin et elle nous a dit de te dire Harry qu'elle aimerait que tu passes pour dîner quand tu auras le temps. Nous lui avons dit que tu avais été très occupé et que tu l'étais encore, alors elle a dit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour venir ici au château, hein Ron ? » Demanda Ginny à son frère.

Ron serra les dents et détourna le regard. Ginny, sa femme et Drago le regardèrent avec désappointement. Harry se raidit et essaya de mettre de côté la douleur qu'il ressentait face à l'hostilité de Ron.

« Excusez-moi, » Dit-il doucement avant de monter quelques marches.

« N'oublie pas d'aller voir Pompom, » Lui rappela Drago avant que le jeune homme ne disparaisse dans le château.

« Il va aller voir Pompom ? Est-il malade ? » Demanda Hermione à Drago. Mais Drago n'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder son beau-frère avec des yeux noirs.

« Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Lui demanda Drago. « Tu te soucies de lui, il se soucie de toi, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas oublier ce qu'il a fait ? »

Ron observait toujours le paysage et essaya de ne pas entendre ce que lui disait Drago.

« Tu fais partie de ma famille Ron, alors laisse-moi te dire cela : Harry et moi sommes allés voir… certaines ….personnes aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu as besoin de réfléchir, mais je pense que si tu avais entendu et vu tout ce dont j'ai été témoin, tu réagirais un peu différemment. » Lui dit Drago. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le château à la recherche de Severus.

_Bon sang, qu'a-t-il bien pu voir ? _Se demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

* * *

Drago trouva Harry des heures plus tard devant une petite table dans un coin sombre de la bibliothèque, ronflant doucement derrière plusieurs piles de livres.

« Hé, réveille-toi, » Dit Drago doucement en secouant Harry par l'épaule. Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un grognement.

« Hé, allons, réveille-toi, » Dit Drago un peu plus fort en secouant l'épaule de Harry un peu plus fort. Harry ouvrit rapidement les yeux, attrapa le poignet de Drago d'une main et prit sa baguette de l'autre.

« Merde ! » S'écrira Drago en reculant de surprise. La bibliothécaire le regarda avec des yeux noirs et l'intima au silence d'un 'chut'.

« Putain ! Ne refais _jamais_ ça ! »Lui dit Harry.

« Si c'est ainsi que tu réagis quand on te réveille, crois-moi, je ne recommencerai pas, » Lui dit Drago en reprenant ses esprits. « Je voulais juste te dire qu'il est temps d'aller dîner. »

« Merci, mais je vais bien. J'ai encore des choses à faire ici, j'irai chercher à manger aux cuisines quand je retournerai dans mes appartements. » Lui dit Harry en retournant son attention à ses livres.

Drago le regarda avec désapprobation. « Est-ce que tu nous évites ? »

« …non, je suis simplement occupé… »

« Tu n'es certainement pas trop occupé pour manger. Si tu fais une pause pour manger, tu peux tout aussi bien la faire maintenant. Je suis sûr que ces livres seront toujours là quand tu reviendras. »

« Je préfère ne pas m'arrêter maintenant, » Lui dit Harry sans lever les yeux de la page qu'il regardait. « Je dois finir cela. Je ferai une pause tout à l'heure, mais je dois vraiment continuer. »

« D'accord, je dirai simplement à Ginny et à Hermione où tu es et que tu es trop occupé pour te joindre à nous. Elles ne sont pas aussi compréhensives que je le suis. Elles ne laisseront certainement pas l'histoire s'achever ainsi. Du tout. En fait, je ne serai pas surpris si elles venaient ici pour te tirer par les oreilles jusqu'à ce que tu sois dans la Salle. »

Harry y réfléchit. « Elles le feraient, hein ? Tu pourrais leur dire que tu ne sais pas où je suis. »

Drago fit semblant d'y réfléchir. « Non, en fait, je ne le pourrais pas. Je ne peux pas mentir à ma femme. Elle sait toujours quand je lui mens. »

« Tu paraissais pourtant convainquant quand tu mentais à Voldemort. »

« C'est vrai, mais les femmes sont effrayantes, elles peuvent détecter un mensonge à des kilomètres. Si Voldemort avait été une femme, il aurait vu à travers mois comme si j'avais été fait de verre. »

« Tu leur dirais vraiment ? » Lui demanda Harry en soupirant profondément.

« Oui, » Répondit Drago sans la moindre hésitation.

« Eh bien, quand tu présentes les choses de cette façon, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » Répondit Drago en conduisant Harry, légèrement grognon, en dehors de la bibliothèque et dans le dédale des couloirs.

« Que cherchais-tu ? Certains de ces livres semblent trop vieux pour être ouverts. » Lui demanda Drago avec curiosité.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. « J'essayais de connaître mon ennemi, » Dit-il très doucement.

« Je pensais que tu le connaissais déjà. »

« Apparemment, je ne le connaissais pas assez bien. Il doit avoir un point faible, mais je n'arrive pas à le voir. »

« Veux-tu un coup de main ? »

« Merci, mais je pense que je dois me débrouiller. Je n'essaye pas de t'offenser, mais tu ne saurais pas quoi chercher et tu pourrais ne pas le voir si tu le trouvais. »

« Tu as raison. J'ai remarqué que tu ne boitais plus. » Drago avait remarqué que Harry marchait différemment.

« Oh ouais, » Lui dit Harry en regardant ses pieds. « Je suis allée voir Pompom dans l'après-midi. Elle a dit que les dommages étaient irréparables il y a encore peu, mais qu'on pouvait essayer des potions et des soins expérimentaux et à la fin, elle m'a donné une dizaine de potions pour casser ma cheville et la guérir à nouveau. Elle doit avoir la force d'au moins dix hommes parce qu'elle a cassé ma cheville à_ mains nues _! »

« N'aurait-elle pas pu utiliser une baguette ? » Lui demanda Drago avec curiosité.

« Je suis certain qu'elle aurait pu, mais elle a fait autrement. Je pense qu'elle s'est amusée. » Marmonna Harry. « Et arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Je ne ris pas, » Lui dit Drago en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec son rire. « Ah bien, nous ne sommes pas en retard, ils n'ont pas encore servi le dîner, » Dit-il, content de changer de sujet. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Harry n'avait pas mangé dans la Grande Salle avec le reste des professeurs et des élèves depuis qu'on avait découvert sa véritable identité. Quand il entra, tous s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder. Sa place habituelle lui était toujours réservée, mais Harry fut surpris de voir que Remus était à côté de lui.

« Quand Remus est-il arrivé ? » Demanda Harry à Drago.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, il te cherchait dans l'après-midi. » Lui dit Drago.

« Tu ne boites plus, » Lui dit Remus quand il s'assit.

« Non, Pompom s'en est occupée tout à l'heure. » Lui expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé la voir plus tôt ? » Lui demanda l'autre homme, par curiosité.

Harry remua d'un air mal à l'aise. « Oh, euh, je ne pensais pas pouvoir…. » Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait essayé de se guérir tout seul avant de quitter le monde sorcier. « Euh… »

« Ne te fatigue pas à lui poser des questions, Remus. Il ne te le dira pas. Il garde beaucoup de choses pour lui. » Soupira Ron en posant sa serviette sur la table et en repoussant sa chaise.

« Ron -» Commença Hermione.

« Bien sûr que j'ai des secrets. Nous en avons tous, » Murmura durement Harry en se penchant pour se rapprocher de lui. « Mais si je te racontais les miens, tu ne m'approcherais plus jamais. »

Un silence tendu suivit cette déclaration et Harry se leva. Il se réprimanda de s'être laissé convaincre de se joindre aux autres pour dîner. Il créait trop de tension et de malaise quand il venait. C'était ridicule de penser qu'il pourrait à nouveau apprécier un repas dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était redevenu 'Harry Potter' que depuis six semaines, mais il en était déjà malade.

Remus essaya d'arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne quitte la table, « Harry -»

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus tôt, mais peux-tu venir dans mes appartements après le dîner ? Nous pourrons discuter, » Lui dit Harry, impassible, avant de quitter la table et la salle.

Albus regarda Ron avec reproche puis ordonna aux élèves qui avaient observé la scène avec intérêt de reprendre leur repas.

A côté de Severus, à l'autre bout de la table, Drago était trop éloigné pour entendre ce qui s'était passé entre Ron et Harry, mais il pouvait facilement le deviner. « Merde ! » Drago marmonna. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point il a été difficile de le persuader de se joindre à nous et il n'a fallu à Ron que soixante secondes pour défaire tout mon travail. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je savais que vous étiez devenus amis, mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi proches. »

Drago le regarda. « Je ne pense pas que les autres sachent ce que c'est que de _lui_… faire face. Nous en avons une idée, mais les autres non, alors ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que ça implique ou ce que ça fait à une personne. Et il doit recommencer. Comment peut-il se concentrer sur ce qu'il doit faire s'il doit gérer…_cela_…aussi ? » Lui demanda doucement Drago en faisant un geste pour désigner l'ensemble de la salle.

« Alors tu es inquiet qu'il ne soit pas capable d'accomplir sa mission ? » Lui demanda Severus sur un ton léger.

« Harry et moi avons fait la paix et je pense même que nous sommes amis. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, je suis inquiet pour lui, mais je ne suis pas aveugle et je sais que de nombreuses personnes comptent sur lui. S'il échoue, nous aurons tous à en subir les conséquences. »

Incapable de discuter son raisonnement, Severus regarda à l'autre bout de la table et son côté malicieux sourit intérieurement quand il vit Ron. Ce dernier semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, entouré par deux femmes qui lui disaient leur façon de penser.

« Je sais que tu es mon frère et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort, mais tu dois savoir que pour l'instant, je ne t'aime pas, » Lui dit Ginny en serrant les dents.

Ron la regardait d'un air ébahit.

« Tu es en colère, je le suis moi aussi, mais si tu agis comme ça à chaque fois qu'il est parmi nous et que tu gâches nos chances d'apprendre à connaître celui qu'il est devenu, je ne te le pardonnerai pas, frère ou non. » Murmura-t-elle durement.

« Moi non plus. » Ajouta Hermione.

Remus d'un autre côté était si en colère qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance pour parler. Il se levait pour suivre Harry, quand Hermione attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Ne le suis pas. Il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer un peu. »Lui dit—elle.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » Dit-il en se rasseyant. « Son père, et Sirius, réagissaient de la même façon, » Ajouta-t-il tristement.

Le malaise continua tout le reste du repas. Un silence tendu s'était installé à la grande table et le regard d'Albus empêchait les élève de faire des hypothèses malencontreuses sur ce dont ils avaient été témoins, en tout cas, tant qu'ils étaient dans la salle.

* * *

Severus et Hermione avaient rejoint Drago et Ginny dans l'appartement du couple après le dîner. Ron était remarquablement absent. Il avait décidé de passer le reste de la soirée tout seul dans les quartiers qu'il partageait avec Hermione.

Le petit groupe était assis confortablement dans le salon et Drago leur décrivait le combat de Harry avec le jeune soldat.

« Il a été entraîné au combat par un _moldu ?_ » Demanda Ginny d'un air incrédule.

« Oui, et je pense qu'il aurait été difficile de trouver une personne plus convenable à cette tâche. Ce gars est bâti comme une montagne ! »

« Ca explique beaucoup de choses. » Observa Severus en buvant son café.

Les trois jeunes gens le regardèrent.

« Vous rappelez-vous ce jour, quelques semaines avant Noël quand un groupe armé de revolvers et d'autres armes moldues ont attaqué la pharmacie dans la rue dans laquelle nous patrouillions à Londres ? Je me souviens que nous voulions tous savoir pourquoi Potter ou 'Green', comme nous le connaissions, a choisi de combattre les assaillants en utilisant une méthode moldue plutôt que magique. S'il a travaillé avec un professeur moldu, il se sentait certainement à l'aise avec les méthodes moldues. » Expliqua l'ancien espion.

« Mais ce simple fait élève de nombreuses autres questions, non ? » Demanda Hermione.

La conversation fut interrompue. On frappait à la porte avec insistance.

« Ne bouge pas mon cœur, j'y vais. » Dit Drago à sa femme en se levant.

« J'aimerais que _mon_ mari ait les manières de Drago. » Signala Hermione.

Drago sourit avec désinvolture à la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Drago ! Est-ce que Hermione ou Ginny est ici ? » Lui demanda Remus d'un ton pressant. Il était légèrement essoufflé.

« Oui, elles sont toutes les deux là. Entre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le jeune homme en faisant entrer son invité. Il regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir et referma la porte.

« C'est Harry, il a un de ses cauchemars, ou visions, et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller. J'ai pensé que puisque les filles avaient grandi avec lui, elles auraient peut-être plus l'habitude et que vous sauriez quoi faire. » Leur expliqua Remus en hâte.

« Bien sûr, allons-y, » S'écria Ginny. Elle se mit debout et Hermione fut tout de suite derrière elle.

« Est-ce l'un de _ces_ cauchemars, Ginny ? » Lui demanda Drago. Ginny avait parlé des visions de Harry quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle lui avait raconté la manière dont Harry avait sauvé la vie de son père. Harry lui avait dit que lorsqu'il rêvait de Voldemort ou avait une vision, il souffrait énormément physiquement et émotionnellement, comme si on essayait de lui fracasser la tête en deux.

« Nous venons avec vous, » Leur dit Drago en conduisant Remus et Severus vers la porte.

« Comment savais-tu que j'étais avec Ginny et Drago ? » Demanda Hermione à Remus alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs.

« Je ne savais pas. J'ai pensé à aller vous voir Ron et toi, mais tu n'étais pas chez toi et Ron m'a dit où te trouver. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir parce que lui et Harry…eh bien… »

« Oui, je sais, » Marmonna Hermione.

« Il est affreusement tard, je pensais que tu étais rentré depuis longtemps. » Dit Ginny.

« Puisque Albus a demandé à ce que je participe à la réunion demain matin, Harry m'a invité à passer la nuit chez lui, » Dit Remus en refusant de parler de l'Ordre dans un lieu public, même s'il était tard. On n'est jamais trop prudent dans des périodes comme celle-ci, des oreilles peu amicales peuvent traîner n'importe où.

« Je ne savais pas que les professeurs avaient des chambres en plus. Ron et Hermione n'en ont pas, nous non plus. » Dit Ginny, légèrement confuse.

« Nous avons déplacé le canapé et l'avons transformé en lit. » Lui expliqua Remus.

« Ah. »

« J'ai jeté un simple sort sur la porte ainsi qu'un charme d'insonorisation dans ses appartements. » Leur dit Remus. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte. « Préparez-vous, » Les prévint Remus avant de déverrouiller la porte pour les laisser entrer.

« Putain ! » Jura Drago. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, ils furent assaillis par les cris de Harry.

« Aaugh ! » Cria Hermione, « Vite, ferme la porte avant qu'on entende ses cris à l'extérieur ! »

Ils se précipitèrent du salon jusqu'à la source du bruit et trouvèrent Harry se débattant dans son lit. Il avait repoussé ses couvertures. A force de bouger, sa chemise était remontée à mi-torse et son caleçon était très bas sur ses hanches.

Les cicatrices qui couvraient son corps étaient bien visibles et Drago grimaça comme il l'avait fait quand Harry avait enlevé sa chemise pour se battre contre le soldat quelques heures auparavant. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se mit devant Ginny et Hermione qui se tenaient toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte et attrapa leurs bras afin d'éviter qu'elles avancent.

« Drago, lâche-nous, Harry ne va pas bien, nous devons l'aider, » Cria Hermione en essayant de se libérer de la prise de Drago.

« Lâche-nous immédiatement, Drago ou aide-le, sinon, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole. » Cria Ginny en se débattant contre la poigne de son mari.

« Je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux que vous restiez-là ; » Leur dit Drago. Les ravages de la guerre avaient laissé leurs marques sur le corps de Harry et les filles n'avaient pas besoin de voir cela. Harry leur montrerait quand il se sentirait prêt, si cela arrivait.

Remus ne comprenait pas ce que Drago faisait. Comment pourraient-ils aider Harry, si ses amis les plus proches ne pouvaient pas l'approcher ? Severus comprit rapidement le comportement de Drago. Servir le Seigneur Noir était un passe-temps dangereux, mortel parfois, et il n'était pas possible de lui échapper sans que la preuve de son mécontentement ne soit incrustée dans sa chair.

Il avait lui-même la peau teintée, mais celles qu'il voyait sur Harry le firent légèrement pâlir. L'une d'elle attira particulièrement son attention : elle était semblable à une épaisse ceinture et semblait prendre naissance au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale et s'étalait en une ligne droite pour se terminer au niveau de sa hanche droite, comme si on avait essayé de l'écorcher vif. Il était troublant de voir la peau- surtout d'une personne aussi jeune- marquée par autant de cicatrices. Une personne aussi jeune que Harry ne devrait pas en avoir autant, personne ne le devrait. Mais n'était-ce pas pour cela que Harry avait dû combattre Voldemort. Pour éviter à d'autres de devoir subir cette violence ?

Que Hermione et Ginny ne puissent pas les voir était une bonne chose. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser que l'agitation qu'aurait entraîné leur découverte aurait plus été plus une gêne qu'une aide.

Même si elles ne pouvaient pas voir ses cicatrices, les cris de Harry et la manière dont il se tordait de douleur étaient troublants et la poitrine de Drago se serra douloureusement quand il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa femme et son expression qu'il retrouvait chez Hermione.

Severus prit sur lui pour oublier son estomac qui se retournait. Voir Potter ainsi lui rappelait toutes les tortures qu'il avait vues perpétrées par Voldemort ou ses mangemort, ou qu'il avait lui-même perpétrées, et ça l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il savait que Potter avait des visions quand il était élève à l'école et il avait pensé qu'elles ne devaient pas être très plaisantes, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il souffrait autant. Il se demandait combien de nuits il avait dû passer ainsi.

Remus était déjà à côté de Harry et faillit recevoir un coup dans les côtes alors qu'il essayait de le réveiller.

« Allons Harry, sors de là ! » L'appela Remus en lui donna des gifles et lui secouant les épaules. Mais rien n'y fit. Harry n'était absolument pas réceptif.

Le Maître des potions fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et regarda dans l'un des tiroirs de Harry à côté d'un placard.

« Que fais-tu ? » Cria Remus.

« Je cherche quelque chose à lui donner pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Peut-être une potion relaxante ou de la poudre, » Répondit Severus, impassible, en ouvrant chaque tiroir. Il ne trouva rien d'utile et regarda de l'autre côté du lit. « Ca lui ressemblerait bien. Il sait qu'il a un problème et n'a pas les bonnes potions et les bons traitements sous la main. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Harry en plein cauchemar. Ron était dans le même dortoir que lui pendant des années et il disait qu'on pouvait le secouer et le frapper mais ça ne servait à rien, il revenait à lui tout seul. » Dit Hermione.

« Il va se blesser s'il continue à bouger. Remus, tu peux peut-être lui lancer le sort du saucisson, » Suggéra Ginny, entre ses larmes.

« Ca risque de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Ses muscles sont déjà contractés à l'extrême. Nos muscles ne sont pas censés demeurer rigides et contracter si longtemps et si nous lui jetons le sort de saucisson alors que ses muscles sont si tendus, nous risquons de les endommager. » Leur dit Severus en regardant dans l'armoire de Harry, n'ayant rien trouvé d'utile dans les tiroirs. « Sais-tu s'il garde des potions dans sa chambre ? » Lui demanda Severus énervé. Il n'avait rien trouvé dans l'armoire.

« Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il gardait ses potions dans son Etude puisque c'est là qu'il les fait. » Répondit Drago en se rappelant d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec 'Jason'.

« Où est cette Etude ? » Demanda Severus en remettant tout dans l'armoire et en refermant la porte.

« C'est la pièce qui est à côté de la cuisine, » Répondit Remus en regardant Severus avec méfiance. Ce dernier pointait sa baguette sur Harry.

« Je lui mets simplement une couverture sur lui, » Expliqua Severus quand il vit le regard méfiant de Remus.

« Ca ne sert à rien. Il va à nouveau l'enlever. » Lui signala Remus.

« Il ne le pourra pas, » Lui répondit Severus vaguement. Il murmura un sort sur la couverture qui se remit sur Harry. D'un mouvement de baguette, il vit les couvertures s'accrocher au lit. Curieusement, les couvertures semblaient souples et elles donnaient suffisamment de place à Harry pour bouger, mais elles demeuraient en place sur lui, même si le jeune homme continuait à se débattre.

« Je n'avais jamais vu un sort agir de cette façon. » Dit Remus légèrement surpris.

« Il est souvent utilisé pour empêcher les patients de bouger dans leur lit d'hôpital- entre autre chose. » Expliqua rapidement Severus. Il avait ajouté la dernière partie dans sa barbe. Remus regarda le visage de Severus, mais celui-ci restait impassible.

« Je viens t'aider à chercher ces potions. » Dit Drago en relâchant sa prise sur les filles qui se précipitèrent aux côtés de Harry. « C'était une bonne idée, la couverture… » Ajouta-t-il quand Severus l'eut rejoint dans le couloir.

Severus grogna et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour trouver l'Etude et quand ils entrèrent, Severus resta dans l'entrée, incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder. Drago, avait commencé à chercher. Un long banc avait été poussé contre le mur, à côté de la porte et un évier était au-dessus. Le banc était divisé en deux parties égales. Sur un côté se trouvaient les chaudrons et les fioles de différentes couleurs. Celles-ci étaient alignées avec attention et Harry avait écrit rapidement sur un chaudron particulièrement grand, 'potion expérimentale -épilepsie'.

De l'autre côté, se trouvaient alignés des becs verseurs, des tubes à essai, un pilon et un mortier. L'un des becs était libellé 'médicament- Theresa', et un autre, 'médicament expérimental-épilepsie'. Des notes de Harry étaient également visibles sur quelques livres épais. Il y avait un grand et étroit placard au bout de la pièce et chaque mur contenait des étagères remplies de livres à la fois moldus et sorciers.

_Une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place, mais bon sang, où a-t-il pu apprendre autant de choses concernant les potions ?_ Pensa Severus en regardant la salle en détails.

« Je pense que c'est là, » L'appela Drago à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Severus secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et rejoignit Drago devant le placard.

« On dirait que tout est organisé, mais certains symboles sont un peu obscurs, ils ne veulent rien dire de mon point de vue. » Admit Drago.

Les étagères supérieures comportaient les médicaments d'origine moldue, des ingrédients ainsi que des instruments, tandis que les étagères les plus basses étaient réservées aux potions, ingrédients et instruments sorciers.

Severus s'agenouilla pour voir de plus prés l'étiquette des fioles. Après quelques instants, il prit trois flacons et ferma la porte.

« Je pense que ces symboles ont une signification pour les personnes qui fabriquent des potions. » Remarqua Drago en suivant Severus hors de la pièce.

« Ce sont des symboles universels pour les potions. » Lui expliqua Severus laconiquement.

« Je sais que je n'étais pas une lumière en potions, mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir appris à l'école, » Dit Drago.

« Je n'enseigne pas aux élèves la chartre des symboles universels. Je ne sais pas qui le lui a appris ni où il l'a appris, chacun peut s'interroger. » Claqua Snape.

* * *

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la chambre. Ginny et Hermione étaient près du lit mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas être frapper accidentellement.

« Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi. » Sanglota Ginny.

« Moi non plus, » Ajouta Hermione, incapable de détacher ses yeux de Harry.

« Nous n'avons rien trouvé qui pourrait être utile pour l'instant, mais nous avons des potions qu'il devra prendre dès qu'il en sera capable, » Expliqua Severus en entrant rapidement dans la chambre. Il tendit les flacons à Remus.

« Celle-ci est une potion contre les migraines. Il avait des potions plus ou moins fortes, celle-ci est la plus forte. »

Remus prit la potion mais fronça les sourcils en regardant l'étiquette.

« Harry utilise des symboles universels, » Lui expliqua Drago quand il vit l'expression de Remus.

Remus regarda simplement Drago et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Ceci, » Continua Severus, « est une potion relaxante. Il avait également des potions plus ou moins fortes mais là encore, je recommande la plus forte, c'est celle-là. »

Remus accepta le flacon et regarda attentivement le symbole.

« Il devrait aussi prendre ce sérum s'il se sent nauséeux, ce qui sera certainement le cas après avoir pris des potions aussi fortes. » Dit Severus en lui tendant la dernière fiole.

« Donc, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. » Demanda Ginny.

« Non, il doit revenir à lui tout -» Commença le Maître des potions avant de remarquer que Harry avait arrêté de crier et de se tortiller.

Harry s'assit et haleta bruyamment. Il tremblait et sa tête tomba dans ses mains, les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Severus, Drago, Ginny et Hermione restèrent immobiles, sans bouger ni parler. Ils observèrent simplement le jeune homme avec attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il respira plus facilement que Hermione lui demanda timidement, « Euh, Harry ? »

Harry releva la tête rapidement et se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. « Oh mon Dieu, » Grogna-t-il en essayant de se cacher sous les couvertures.

« Ce n'est rien, » Lui dit Ginny, « Nous voulions simplement nous assurer que tu allais bien. »

Harry réajusta ses vêtements, s'emmêla dans les couvertures et chancela dans la pièce. Il souhaitait avec ferveur que le sol s'ouvre sous lui et l'avale, qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'ils arrêtent de le regarder.

« Harry, » L'interpella Hermione, « Où vas-tu? »

« Je- Ca ne va pas. Rien ne v- va. Je-je suis désolé, je -» Harry essayait de s'expliquer mais le peu de force qui lui restait s'en alla et il s'effondra sur le sol.

« Harry ! » Cria Ginny, en courant vers lui. « Oh mon dieu, » Cria-t-elle quand elle vit les cicatrices qui décoraient ses bras et ses jambes.

« Qui…_comment_… » Marmonna Ginny doucement en le tenant gentiment. Elle traçait légèrement certaines des cicatrices de ses bras.

« Je pense que nous pouvons deviner _qui_ pourrait être responsable de cela, mais je ne peux qu'_imaginer_ comment il les a eus. » Lui dit Drago, et Severus, sans s'en rendre compte, acquiesça. Le Maître des Potions remarqua que Drago le regardait et il remit rapidement son masque, cachant ainsi l'expression qu'il pouvait avoir montrée.

« _Tu_ n'as pas autant de cicatrices, » Fit Observer Ginny à son mari.

« Non, » Dit-il sombrement. « Mais, je ne suis pas 'Harry Potter' »

« Ron devrait voir cela, » Dit Ginny en se levant. Elle avait l'intention de tirer Ron par les oreilles si nécessaire, pour qu'il voie cela.

« Non, il ne devrait pas, » Lui dit Severus sur un ton ferme en l'arrêtant.

Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Severus a raison, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Ron les voie. » Ajouta Remus.

« Mais -» Protesta Ginny.

« Il ne pense pas clairement en ce moment et, les cicatrices mises à part, il ne pourrait pas comprendre tout ce que Harry a enduré- et ce qu'il _doit encore_ subir- s'il ne peut pas passer ses propres sentiments et sa propre douleur. Ron risque de se sentir désolé pour Harry mais vous savez que Harry déteste la pitié. Ca risque d'empirer les choses si Harry sent que Ron a pitié de lui. »Leur dit Remus. Ginny y réfléchit et acquiesça à regret.

« Je crois que le pire est passé. » Observa Remus en se levant et en prenant la baguette qu'il avait laissée sur la table de nuit de Harry. « Si tu veux bien m'aider Severus, je pense qu'il serait plus facile de le faire léviter à deux. »

Severus l'aida sans rien dire et le travail fut rapidement accompli. Hermione et Ginny les suivirent jusqu'au lit et s'agitèrent excessivement sur les couvertures.

« Il me semble que tu peux te débrouiller par toi-même, alors nous allons te laisser, » Dit Drago. Remus garderait un œil sur Harry, mais il savait que les filles ne voudraient pas partir à moins qu'on ne les y oblige.

« Je veux rester. J'ai _besoin_ de savoir qu'il va bien, » Protesta Ginny.

« Il va aller bien. Si ce que Ron a dit est vrai, il a eu de nombreux cauchemars. Ils sont douloureux mais ne sont pas _dangereux_ à proprement parler. Tu n'as aucune raison de rester ici. Remus peut s'occuper de Harry, » Lui dit Drago. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille et la conduisit hors de la chambre.

Hermione allait suivre, mais elle aperçut une photo sur la table de nuit. « Il avait l'air heureux. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je l'ai _réellement_ vu heureux. » Observa-t-elle tristement.

Ginny regarda Hermione avec curiosité alors Hermione lui tendit la photo.

« Son partenaire avait l'air d'un homme très gentil. » Dit-elle doucement en lui rendant la photo.

« Greg. Son nom était Greg, » Lui dit Hermione en prenant la photo et en la remettant à sa place.

« Il se fait tard, » Observa Drago. Il dut tirer légèrement sur sa femme pour pouvoir sortir de la salle.

« Merci d'être venu. J'étais vraiment perdu, » Les remercia Remus en les suivant.

« Nous aussi. » Admit Ginny.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, mais soyez discret à ce sujet, » Dit-il en regardant Severus qui haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Est-ce pour moi ? » Railla Severus.

« Oui. Si tu utilises ce que tu viens de voir pour faire souffrir Harry, tu auras de mes nouvelles. » Répondit Remus.

« Me menacer ne t'apportera rien de bon. Tu ne fais pas le poids. » Répondit froidement le Maître des Potions avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

« Nous te verrons demain, » Lui dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle suivit ensuite Drago et Ginny.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec la sensation qu'on lui caressait le front. Encore endormi, il pensait que c'était Greg, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Remus assis à côté de lui.

« Remus ? » Demanda doucement Harry. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda Remus. Harry avait le teint terreux et des cercles noirs sous les yeux.

« Terrible… j'aimerais être engouffré par le sol. Je sais que toi Hermione et Ginny étaient là la nuit dernière, mais qui d'autre était présent ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Tu n'as pas vu ? » Lui demanda Remus, surpris.

« Je n'avais pas mes lunettes, alors je ne voyais absolument rien »

« Es-tu sérieux ? »

« Oui, je ne peux pas voir à plus de dix centimètres sans mes lunettes. Pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Harry soudain effrayé par la réponse.

« Ce n'est rien. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de l'étendu de tes problèmes de vue. Il n'y avait personne d'autres en dehors de Ginny, Hermione et de moi. Je suis allé les chercher quand tu as commencé à hurler. J'ai pensé que comme vous étiez proches à l'école, elles pourraient m'aider. »

« Ah, bien, » Harry soupira de soulagement. « Euh, peux-tu m'aider à me lever, il faut que j'aille dans mon Etude chercher des potions ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de quelques potions ce matin, alors je les ai préparées, » Lui dit Remus en prenant les potions et un verre de jus d'orange.

Les potions étaient marquées du symbole universel des potions, Harry fut donc surpris que Remus ait pu les identifier. « Je ne savais pas que tu comprenais les symboles universels. »

« Je ne suis pas que beau. J'ai de nombreux atouts cachés, » Se vanta Remus. Harry sourit légèrement.

Harry approuva le choix et les avala en une gorgée.

« Tu es vraiment courageux. Si c'était moi, je les diluerais avec un litre de jus de fruits. » Remarqua Remus sérieusement.

« J'ai découvert que les potions n'ont pas nécessairement le goût des sous-vêtements sales. J'ajoute du glucose et des saveurs aux miennes, ainsi, elles ne sont pas trop mauvaises. » Lui expliqua Harry avec fierté.

Remus regarda Harry avec suspicion. « Et comment sais-tu quel goût ont les sous-vêtements sales ? » Il évita de justesse le poing de Harry.

« Je donne à ces potions une demi-heure pour qu'elles fassent effet, tu pourras alors sortir et déjeuner avec moi. Après cela, nous avons une réunion à laquelle nous rendre. » Dit Remus en regardant Harry attentivement. « Mais je suis sûr que Albus t'excusera et me laissera te donner les détails de ce qui a été dit. »

« Merde, je l'avais presque oublié. Non, j'irai. Je vais bien maintenant, il n'y a aucune raison que je la rate. » Dit Harry rapidement. « Au moins, j'ai le temps de prendre une douche maintenant et un petit déjeuner. Pouah! » Grimaça-t-il en reniflant sous son bras. « Je sens comme une vieille chemise ! »

« C'est vrai, » Sourit Remus, « Es-tu sûr que tu veuilles te lever si vite ? »

Harry changea d'avis. « Tu as raison. Je me laisse dix minutes et _ensuite_ je vais à la salle de bain. » Il s'affala contre son oreiller et soupira profondément. « Hé Remus, je pensais m'acheter une moto, comme Sirius. Sais-tu où il a eu la sienne ? »

Remus cligna des yeux, surpris par la question. Il ne s'attendait pas à une discussion aussi tranquille alors qu'il avait autant crié quelques heures plus tôt. Pendant que les deux hommes attendaient que les potions commencent à agir, Remus se rappela chaleureusement le jour où Sirius avait montré sa moto à ses amis. Harry fut surpris de découvrir que sa mère avait proposé de montrer une moto à Arthur puisqu'il s'intéressait à tous les objets moldus. Entre eux, Sirius et Arthur étaient parvenus à enchanter la moto pour la faire voler. Sa mère avait souvent maudit le jour où elle avait encouragé Sirius à la montrer à Arthur et elle s'est reprochée cette 'alliance malsaine'. Après cela, aucun appareil moldu n'avait été à l'abri de l'attention de Sirius et de Arthur ce qui énervait grandement Lily. Harry aurait trouvé amusant de voir sa mère échapper à un grille-pain qui la poursuivait, dans toute la cuisine.

Harry imaginait son parrain et Monsieur Weasley faire quelque chose comme ça et riait à l'idée de sa mère pouvait être poursuivie par ses appareils électriques. Sirius avait souvent dit que sa mère avec le tempérament violent qui correspondait à ses cheveux roux et il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus drôle, les blagues de son parrain ou la pensée de ce que sa mère leur aurait fait une fois qu'elle les aurait attrapés.

Même s'ils auraient préféré passer la journée à se souvenir, ils devaient aller à la réunion et Remus vit la lumière présente dans les yeux de Harry s'éteindre alors qu'il se levait, chancelant encore un peu, pour aller à la salle de bain. Remus remua sa baguette et fit bouillir du café. Il s'assit devant une petite table dans la cuisine de Harry en attendant qu'il ait pris sa douche. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi et du café fort leur ferait du bien avant leur réunion.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Adolescent, Harry aurait donné son bras droit pour pouvoir assister à une réunion de l'Ordre. Il avait imaginé les secrets divulgués lors de ces réunions, les membres passant leur temps à préparer des plans rusés pour rester deux pas devant leurs ennemis. S'il avait su alors à quel point il se trompait, il n'aurait pas gâché tant de temps à être attrapé par Mme Weasley pour essayer d'écouter furtivement les conversations.

Malgré le nombre de réunions auxquelles il avait assisté depuis le retour de Voldemort, il n'y avait rien eu de productif. Maintenant que Voldemort savait où résidait la loyauté de Snape et du jeune Malfoy, ils avaient perdu une source de renseignements importants sur les activités du Seigneur Noir.

Ils avaient envisagé d'infiltrer un nouvel espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, mais finalement, Albus avait décidé que ce serait trop dangereux. L'Ordre avait prouvé que c'était possible, mais le Seigneur Noir commettait rarement deux fois la même erreur. Il serait beaucoup plus prudent envers ceux à qui il permettait de le servir. Harry avait des informations à leur communiquer. Il espérait que sa vision leur permettrait d'avancer un peu plus pour qu'ils puissent enfin agir contre Voldemort.

Harry se tint devant la statue du Griffon qui gardait le passage qui menait au bureau d'Albus et vérifia avec attention que personne ne l'observait.

« Chocolat croquant, » Dit-il doucement. Le griffon ferma ses ailes et se déplaça sur le côté pour permettre à Harry de monder les escaliers en spiral qui donnaient accès au bureau d'Albus.

La plupart des membres étaient déjà réunis quand Harry arriva. Du couloir, il entendait les bribes de conversations, mais quand il entra, de nombreuses personnes se turent et se tournèrent vers lui- ce qu'ils faisaient presque à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce pleine de monde. Ils travaillaient côté à côté avec 'Harry Potter' depuis des semaines maintenant, et Harry était triste d'avoir encore cet effet sur eux. Il faudrait certainement un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

Bien que le bureau du directeur soit plus grand que la salle commune des Gryffondor, Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il semblait en ce jour petit et bondé. Les gadgets qui avaient toujours décoré une grande partie de la salle avaient disparu. A leur place se trouvaient des rangées de chaises en cuir, assemblés en demi-cercles autour du grand bureau de Albus, qui était nu. Seule l'épée de Godric Gryffondor était posée révérencieusement sur un coussin sous une cloche de glace.

Fumfseck siffla bruyamment, quitta son perchoir pour se poser au-dessus de la cloche de verre, l'air fier. Harry sourit. _Bien sûr, Fumfseck devrait se sentir fier,_ pensa Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier lui-même, quand il se remémorait les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant sa Deuxième Année à Poudlard.

Fumfseck lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il se battait contre le basilic libéré dans la chambre des secrets par le spectre de Tom Jedusor âgé de seize ans. Tout semblait perdu jusqu'à ce que le phœnix lui apporte le choixpeau duquel il avait sorti l'épée de Gryffondor avec laquelle il avait empalé la bête. Harry avait reçu une blessure mortelle, mais le phœnix l'avait guéri avant que le poison ne puisse poursuivre son chemin, réduisant à néant tout plan qu'il aurait pu avoir de mourir dans la chambre.

Le phœnix déploya ses ailes et hocha la tête profondément en regardant Harry, et le jeune homme fit de même. Il courba la tête dans un geste de profond respect envers l'oiseau qui lui avait sauvé la vie tant d'années auparavant.

« Bonjour, jeune Maître Potter. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. » Le salua Armando Dippet de son portrait. Il brisa ainsi le silence qui était tombé dans la salle.

« Merci, monsieur le directeur. Vous avez l'air en forme ce matin, » Répondit Harry poliment.

« Merci. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a récemment fait restaurer, vous savez, » Rayonna l'ancien directeur.

« La différence est énorme, et vous étiez déjà impressionnant avant. »

« Si j'en entends davantage de ces minauderies, je vais être malade, » Railla une voix provenant du tableau qui se trouvait à côté de celui de Dippet.

« Monsieur le directeur, Nigellus, » Harry courba la tête poliment.

« Hm, au moins vous avez appris _quelques_ manières, mon _garçon. _Je dois le reconnaître. » Dit Phineas en plissant les yeux tout en regardant Harry.

Harry renifla et tendit sa main vers Fumfseck.

« Ou peut-être pas. »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce l'observaient alors que Fumfseck perché sur son bras utilisait son bec pour arranger ses plumes. Comme toujours, le phœnix, savait instinctivement où se trouvait la douleur. Il siffla quelques notes d'une jolie mélodie et ses douleurs et courbatures disparurent immédiatement, même sa fatigue s'évapora.

« Merci Fumfseck, » Murmura Harry. Il caressait les plumes soyeuses alors que l'oiseau pleurait sur la cicatrice de Harry.

Les larmes laissèrent une trace de froid sur sa cicatrice, et éteignit la douleur brûlante qui avait menacé de le déchirer quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait beaucoup moins mal à la tête.

Une mer de visage le salua quand il leva la tête, lui rappelant une fois de plus qu'il venait de se donner en spectacle. Fumfseck sentit son malaise et chanta doucement en lui désignant d'un signe de tête Ginny, Hermione et Remus.

« Si je ne pensais pas le contraire, je jurerais que tu peux aussi lire dans les esprits, » Lui dit Harry en s'approchant d'eux. Ils se tenaient dans un coin, chacun tenait une tasse dans leurs mains. Il remarqua le regard qu'ils échangèrent quand ils le virent s'approcher, le même regard que les conspirateurs ont quand ils savent quelque chose qu'une autre personne ignore. Normalement, il les prendrait dans un coin et essaierait de leur faire cracher l'information, mais pour l'instant, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Fumfseck siffla joyeusement et frotta son bec contre son cou.

« …Je lui ai seulement dit -» Leur dit Hermione à voix basse avant qu'il ne les interrompe.

« Bonjour, Harry, » Le salua Hermione joyeusement. Un peu _trop_ joyeusement.

« Bonjour, » Répéta Ginny en écho tout aussi joyeusement.

« Bonjour, » Leur répondit Harry doucement. Il était encore embarrassé que Hermione, Ginny et Remus l'aient vu en plein cauchemar.

« Euh, je dois te demander comment tu fais cela ? » Lui demanda Hermione en lui désignant Fumfseck qui reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Faire quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« _Ca_. Un phœnix est complètement loyal à son maître. Quelques phœnix permettent à d'autres personnes de les toucher, mais ils les suivent rarement. » Lui expliqua Hermione.

« Je ne _le_ savais pas, » Répondit Harry. « Mais Fumfseck et moi sommes de vieux amis, hein Fumfseck ? » Demanda-t-il à l'oiseau qui siffla ravis.

« Ah, j'avais oublié l'épisode de la chambre des secrets, » Lui dit Hermione quand elle se souvint. « J'_étais_ pétrifiée, alors il est possible que j'ai des trous de mémoire. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Ginny. Elle avait pris un ton badin, mais elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Je vais bien. Remus a fait du café fort, j'en ai bu plusieurs tasses. _Personne_ ne peut être fatigué après ça. »

« Eh bien, tu as l'air beaucoup mieux que lorsque Se -»

Remus se mit soudain à tousser violemment et agrippa sa gorge.

Harry pensant que son ami s'étouffait avec son thé, lui frappa le dos.

« Merci Harry. » Dit Remus quand sa toux s'arrêta, il lança un regard vers Ginny pour la prévenir.

« Pas de problème, » Répondit Harry en se tournant vers Ginny. « Que disais-tu ? »

« Hein ? » Lui demanda Ginny, confuse. « Oh, bien. Je disais que tu avais vraiment une mine affreuse avant que Se -»

« SORTS ! » Cria soudain Remus en se mettant devant Ginny. « Tu as promis de nous montrer le sort de dissimulation que tu as aidé à développer. »

« Euh oui. » Le regard de Harry passa de Remus, qu'il regarda avec suspicion, à Ginny. Quand ses yeux revinrent sur Remus, ce dernier lui rendit son regard, l'air innocent.

« Euh…Ecoutez, pour la nuit dernière… » Harry commença son explication. Il suspectait que les interruptions de Remus n'étaient rien d'autres qu'une tentative d'éviter une discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

« Ce n'est rien Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, si tu ne le veux pas, surtout que de nombreuses personnes semblent s'intéresser à toi en ce moment, » Lui signala Remus en regardant les autres professeurs. Beaucoup d'entre eux les observaient.

« J'attire beaucoup l'attention. »

« C'est aussi ce que je dirai. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Albus entra suivit de près de Drago et de Snape.

Fumfseck chanta plus fort quand il vit Albus et vola jusqu'au directeur, se percha sur son bras, comme il s'était assis sur celui de Harry.

« Je crois qu'il t'apprécie. » Sourit Albus. Il amena l'oiseau à son perchoir. « Peut-être pouvons-nous commencer notre réunion. »

Comme d'habitude, Harry s'assit près de la porte. Il regarda derrière en s'attendant à trouver Remus, mais il fut surpris de constater que celui-ci était toujours dans le coin et discutait avec Hermione et Ginny. Il se demanda de quoi il voulait parler et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire devant lui.

« J'aimerais que tout le monde s'asseye. » Commença Albus en souriant. Il regardait Remus, Hermione et Ginny. Le trio s'excusa et ils se hâtèrent de regagner leur siège. Remus trouva un siège à côté de Harry et les deux filles rejoignirent Ron, Snape et Drago près de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la salle d'où ils pouvaient voir le terrain de Quidditch.

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Harry pour s'excuser. _Probablement, _pensa Harry,_ parce qu'elles ne se sont pas assises à côté de moi._ Ron évita de le regarder ce qui était un changement agréable puisque depuis qu'il n'était plus sous couvert du sort de dissimulation, Ron cherchait la dispute dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il espérait qu'ils auraient une chance de se réconcilier. Lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir pourrait mettre un terme à leur hostilité, mais il devrait alors admettre certaines choses, et il n'était pas prêt à le faire, ni à lui-même ni aux autres.

Drago s'assit à côté de Snape. Ils discutaient à voix basse et Drago lui désignait le journal de temps en temps pour souligner un point, mais le professeur n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter. Il était trop occupé à regarder Harry. Le jeune homme avait déjà vu cette expression. C'était la même qu'il avait quand il vérifiait les ingrédients des potions, faisant attention à ne laisser aucun défaut parce que celui-ci pouvait ruiner une potion absolument parfaite. Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

« Je ne vous garderais pas plus longtemps que je ne le dois, » Commença Albus. « J'ai essayé de reforger nos amitiés avec certaines 'communautés' depuis quelques temps maintenant. Les Détraqueurs ont toujours soutenu Voldemort, mais les autres communautés telles que les centaures, les gobelins et les loups-garous ne sont pas très enthousiastes à l'idée de s'allier à l'un de nous. Nous avons besoin de leur force, c'est pourquoi Minerva, Remus et moi allons les rencontrer après-demain. Nous ne devrions pas être absents plus de dix jours. Pendant ce temps, Severus et Hermione partageront les obligations de directeur. »

Quand Hermione entendit la nouvelle, elle se redressa et se tint droite.

« Avez-vous d'autres choses à ajouter ? » Leur demanda Albus en regardant la salle avec attente.

« En fait, je détiens des informations que vous devriez entendre, mais je ne sais pas comment les expliquer, » Dit Harry rapidement. « Ca…concerne une 'vision' que j'ai eue la nuit dernière, » Commença Harry avec hésitation. Il avait l'impression de ressembler au professeur Trelawney et ça le perturbait.

« Il y avait Voldemort, j'en suis sûr,… La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était pleine de monde. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de personnes agenouillées devant moi dans leur robe de mangemort, leur regard baissé. Je- Voldemort- faisait un discours- »

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il disait ? » L'interrompit Albus.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais il disait un truc du genre 'qu'il 'revenait comme il l'avait promis, que les choses seraient différentes cette fois-ci, que c'était le début d'un nouvel âge, qu'il était temps de faire revivre les vieilles traditions. » Harry s'arrêta un instant et fouilla dans ses souvenirs. « Il allait conduire les mangemorts dans une sorte de raid, pour 'montrer à ces sales moldus et sang de bourbe pourquoi ils leur étaient toujours supérieurs' Mais il leur a interdit de lever la marque noire parce que ce 'n'est pas encore l'heure'. »

« Est-ce tout ce qu'il a dit ? » Lui demanda Minerva.

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau. Il n'était pas certain de l'impact qu'aurait l'information. « Il …y …avait un miroir sur le mur en face, et j'ai…regardé son visage. Ce n'était pas celui que nous connaissons. Il…ressemblait au visage de …_Salazar_ _Serpentard_. »

La salle tomba dans un silence tendu, elle ne fut brisée que par la voix du directeur.

« Les mangemorts savaient que Voldemort se plaignait de son corps lors dans la dernière guerre. Sa magie était toujours aussi puissante, mais son corps avait ses limites. Son corps avait été crée par des éléments étranges, il ne pouvait pas devenir plus costaud, il manquait de force physique et de robustesse. » Leur expliqua Albus.

« Mais, » Poursuivit Albus, « Severus et Drago ont découvert qu'il faisait des recherches pour transférer l'essence d'un corps dans un autre. »

« Est-ce la même chose que lorsque qu'il avait pris résidence dans le corps du professeur Quirrell ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Dans ce cas, il était un parasite. Dans cet état primaire, il lui était nécessaire de trouver un hôte vivant pour supporter sa vie et son essence. La recherche dont Albus fait référence concerne le transfert de son essence dans une enveloppe vide, quelque chose qu'il puisse habiter de lui-même, que ce soit temporairement ou de façon permanente. » Lui expliqua Hermione. « Il existe de nombreuses théories, mais je n'ai rien de trouvé qui soit vraiment solide. »

« Des sorciers ont proclamé avoir découvert le processus du transfert. Mais ni Drago ni moi n'avons jamais pu être certains que le Seigneur Noir avait vraiment fait cette découverte, mais si Potter a eu une vision sur Serpentard -» Ajouta Snape.

« Je l'ai eue. » Dit Harry.

« _Si_ c'est le cas, » Continua Snape en ignorant l'interruption, « Alors il semblerait que le Seigneur Noir soit parvenu à mettre une théorie en pratique. »

« Harry, tu as déjà eu des visions, qui n'étaient pas 'réelles', qui t'étaient envoyées délibérément par Voldemort pour de donner de fausses informations. » Lui dit Hermione délicatement. « Est-il possible que ce soit une fausse vision ? »

Harry _avait_ effectivement eu des fausses visions les années suivant son départ de Poudlard. Mais aucune n'avait été aussi terrifiante que celle que Voldemort lui avait envoyée pendant sa Cinquième Année quand il avait vu Sirius être torturé à mort au sein même du Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait décidé d'aller le sauver et c'est ce qui avait conduit à la mort de son parrain et il ne s'était jamais complètement pardonné ce jour.

« Je suppose, » Admit finalement Harry.

« Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec vous Hermione, » S'interposa Albus. « Nous savons que Voldemort est revenu d'une certaine façon. Nous savons aussi qu'une vague de violence s'est abattue dans la communauté moldue, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle nous avons passé tant de temps à patrouiller. Tout cela correspond aux informations que Harry nous a données. Et il n'est pas surprenant que les journaux sorciers n'aient rien rapporté.

« Mais pourquoi Salazar Serpentard ? » Demanda le professeur Sinistra. « Peut-être portait-il un déguisement ? »

« Pour quoi ? Tout le monde sait que Serpentard est mort il y a des siècles, il ne tromperait personne. De toute façon, le physique de Voldemort n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour ses mangemorts. Ils le suivraient quelle que soit son apparence. » Contra Harry.

« Je ne peux pas expliquer ce phénomène. Voldemort doit avoir découvert un moyen d'utiliser le corps de Salazar Serpentard comme hôte pour son essence, » Dit Albus d'une voix douce.

On aurait dit que tous les sorciers et sorcières présents dans la salle s'étaient mis à parler en même temps de ce que ça impliquait.

Harry ne savait que croire. L'idée était légèrement absurde, mais, il avait vu Peter Petitgros concocter un nouveau corps à son maître et tout ça dans un chaudron. Si Voldemort pouvait faire ça, habiter le corps de son ancêtre ne paraissait pas tant sorti de l'imaginaire, même si ça donnait des frissons dans le dos.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que les pouvoirs de Voldemort auront augmenté ? Qu'il sera capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Serpentard ? » Lui demanda Ginny.

« Je ne le pense pas, » Répondit Hermione. « Voldemort utilise le corps comme s'il s'agissait d'un hôte. Le corps est une coquille, rien de plus. Il n'a pas de puissance magique si ce n'est celle que Voldemort a apportée avec lui. Bien entendu, si Serpentard a conservé un peu de sa magie dans son corps, ce serait une autre histoire. Mais je doute qu'il ait fait une telle chose. Il n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'un jour, un de ses ancêtres prendrait son corps pour résidence et qu'il aurait besoin de conserver un peu de sa magie. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs, il existe toujours la possibilité que Serpentard ait préservé un peu de sa magie dans son corps. » Ajouta Snape.

« Non qu'il ait _besoin_ de plus de magie venant de Serpentard, » Grommela Ron.

« Est-ce tout ce tour ce tu as vu dans ta vision ? » Lui demanda Albus.

« Oui, » Mentit Harry. La vérité est qu'il avait vu beaucoup plus que cela. Voldemort avait pris part à la chasse, alors il avait vu les horreurs qu'il avait perpétrées, la manière dont ils avaient torturé et massacré les moldus qui n'avaient aucune chance de se défendre contre la magie noire. Les vieillards, les femmes et les enfants n'avaient pas été épargnés.

Albus regarda Harry attentivement puis reporta son attention vers Remus qui secoua la tête et articula silencieusement, « Plus tard. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens, » Déclara soudain Snape. Il ne s'adressait à aucune personne particulière.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui n'a aucun sens ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Tout. Tout ce qu'il a vu dans la vision est faux. La marque noire a toujours été hissée au-dessus des victimes, ou inscrite dans les environs. C'est la signature du Seigneur Noir. Il est vrai qu'il apprécie de chasser les moldus, mais il apprécie encore plus la peur qu'il inspire, c'est pourquoi ça n'a aucun sens qu'il n'ait pas hissé la marque noire à cette occasion. Ce qui est peut-être plus bizarre encore, est que tout le temps pendant lequel j'ai été associé au Seigneur Noir, je ne l'ai jamais vu participé à aucun raid moldu. »

« Moi non plus, » Ajouta Drago. « Père avait l'habitude de dire qu'il se permettait de participer aux chasses quand il était plus jeune, mais il a abandonné quand il a réuni les mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas s'exposer ainsi. Et puisque personne, à part nous, ne sait qu'il est de retour, il ne s'expose pas vraiment en participant, surtout s'il n'a pas hissé la marque noire. Peut-être voulait-il simplement revivre le 'bon vieux temps', » Suggéra Drago.

Snape secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le Seigneur Noir n'agit pas à moins qu'il puisse en tirer un bénéfice et je ne vois pas ce que faire cela pourrait lui apporter. »

« Moi non plus, » Dit Albus en secouant la tête.

« Peut-être devrions-nous penser à lui forcer la main, » Proposa Harry. « Annoncer au public que Voldemort est de retour. Il a des partisans aux plus hauts postes, comme au Ministère ou dans les banques. Tout le monde ne nous croira pas mais certains d'entre eux pourraient se sentir pousser à aller sur le terrain. Nous pourrons alors les trouver et découvrir ce que Voldemort a prévu et le débusquer. »

« On ne nous croira pas -» Commença Albus.

« Je sais, je sais, c'était juste une suggestion, » Soupira Harry. « Il faudra le dire à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Oui. Mais le timing est important. Voldemort ou l'un de ses partisans, fera une erreur, et quand il la fera, nous dirons la vérité d'une telle manière que tout le monde sera obligé de nous croire, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix. Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail. Alors à moins que vous ayez quelque chose à ajouter, je ne vous garderai pas. » Leur dit Albus en les libérant.

Les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent la salle doucement et sombrement. Seules quelques personnes parlaient à voix basse mais peu étaient d'humeur.

« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas devant Harry ? Je te rattrape dans une minute, » Lui dit Remus.

« Euh, très bien. » Harry regarda avec suspicion le meilleur ami de son père.

« Ce n'est rien. Je dois simplement parler à Severus, à propos de mes potions. »

« D'accord. Je te vois tout à l'heure. En revoir, Fumfseck, » Dit Harry au phœnix qui siffla légèrement en le regardant quitter la salle.

* * *

Remus traversa rapidement la pièce et s'approcha du petit groupe assis près de la fenêtre.

« Harry a eu une vision la nuit dernière, » Dit Ron sobrement quand Remus les eut rejoint.

« Oui, » Acquiesça Remus.

« Elle était violente ? »

« C'était la première fois que je le voyais avoir une vision. Il avait l'air d'être à l'agonie. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? Je suis peut-être très en colère contre lui, mais je l'aurais aidé. »

« Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois là, alors t 'appeler est la dernière chose que j'aurais faite. Et il était embarrassé qu'on l'ait vu. »

« Il faut toujours un certain effort pour le ramener après une vision. Il avait l'habitude de tant remuer qu'il était difficile de l'approcher suffisamment pour l'aider, mais tu t'es assuré qu'il ne puisse pas se blesser, hein ? Et qu'il prenne sa potion contre la douleur quand il s'est réveillé ? »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. » Remus regarda Ron avec attention. « Ce serait une bonne chose si tu arrêtais ce non-sens et que vous vous réconciliez. »

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air obstiné. « Je ne réagis pas bien lorsque les membres de ma famille me quitte sans me dire en revoir, et il fait parti de ma famille, qu'il le veuille ou non. »

« Ca devient bien _trop sentimental_ à mon goût alors je crois que je vais partir. » Se moqua Snape. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« En fait, j'espérais te parler, » Lui dit Remus avant qu'il ne parte trop loin. Le maître des potions se retourna et haussa un sourcil, mais il s'était arrêté.

« De quoi pourrais-_tu_ vouloir discuter avec _moi ?_ »

« Ce sera rapide, il faut simplement que je vous parle à toi et à Hermione au sujet d'une recherche que je fais pour vous. »

« Une recherche ? » Demanda Ron en plissant le nez. « Elle te fait faire de la recherche à toi aussi ? J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir me battre pour rester éveillé si je reste là. Venez-vous, Drago ? Ginny ? »

« Drago et moi devons discuter avec le directeur, » Répondit Snape. Il avait légèrement plissé les yeux en regardant le loup-garou qui était l'image même du calme et de l'innocence.

« Oh, _oh_. Bien _sûr_ que vous devez discuter. Il ne reste donc plus que nous, Gin, » Dit Ron en utilisant le surnom qu'il donnait à sa sœur quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

« Ne m'appelle pas _Gin_, » Lui-dit-elle légèrement exaspérée, mais également avec gentillesse parce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le surnom depuis des années. « Je vais attendre Drago. »

« Très bien. Je vous verrai plus tard, alors, » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut-être si important pour que je sois obligé de rester ? » Lui demanda Snape une fois que Ron eut quitté la salle.

« Chut. » Siffla Remus en jetant un regard vers Albus et le professeur Sinistra qui étaient en pleine conversation de l'autre côté de la salle. « C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Harry sait seulement que Ginny, Hermione et moi étions là. Il ne sait pas que vous étiez également présents et je ne veux pas qu'il le découvre. »Expliqua Remus en regardant les deux anciens espions.

« J'aurais dû deviner que c'était au sujet de _Potter,_ » Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne nous a-t-il pas vus ? Je me tenais vraiment à côté de son lit, » Lui demanda Drago en ignorant Snape.

« C'est justement ça. Il ne vous a pas vus. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, alors il n'a pas pu vous voir. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il sait qu'il y avait du monde dans la pièce est parce qu'il a _entendu_ Ginny et Hermione. Il était suffisamment humilié de savoir qu'on l'avait vu dans son état, alors je lui ai dit que seuls nous trois l'avions vu. » Leur dit Remus.

« Nous nous conformerons à ton histoire. Mais il n'a aucune raison de se sentir embarrassé. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a eu un cauchemar. » Dit Ginny, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« Il y a des années, il a commencé à apprendre l'occlumencie afin de réduire le nombre de ses visions. S'il avait maîtrisé cet art, il n'aurait pas eu de vision la nuit dernière. » Leur dit Snape. « Peut-être devrais-tu lui donner cet avis la prochaine fois que tu le verras. »

« _Professeur Snape ! »_ Le réprimanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi pas, je garderai cette suggestion à l'esprit. Il y a certaines choses que je fois vérifier, je ne vous garderai pas plus longtemps, Professeur, » Dit Remus ; « Oh, et Severus, Harry a trouvé un moyen d'ajouter des saveurs plaisantes à ses potions. Peut-être devrais-tu penser à faire la même chose la prochaine fois avec la mienne. »

« J'ai découvert beaucoup de saveurs intéressantes à ajouter à ta potion, malheureusement le directeur n'accepte pas que j'ajoute du poison. »

* * *

C'était pratiquement la période des examens à Poudlard. Et bien que les élèves auraient aimé profiter de la chaleur, ils furent nombreux à se retrouver à la bibliothèque ou cloîtré dans leur salle commune à réviser calmement.

Harry avait terminé son programme une semaine auparavant et il profitait des deux mois restants pour les faire réviser les leçons les plus difficiles. La semaine précédente, ses septième année Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle lui avaient demandé de revenir sur les potions défensives. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce cours, il avait utilisé ses propres ingrédients pour éviter d'avoir à en prendre dans les placards des cachots. Cette fois, il n'avait pas autant de chance, il n'avait pas tous les ingrédients nécessaires, ce qui explique pourquoi il se promenait sans but dans les couloirs menant aux cachots à la recherche du placard. La dernière fois qu'il était venu voir les placards de potions, il était encore étudiant. Mais depuis, ils avaient dû être déplacé et Harry n'avait pas le temps de le chercher, il devait donc demander sa direction. Il espérait trouver un élève, parce qu'il avait l'impression que monter sur des barbelés électriques ne portant rien d'autre qu'un rire nerveux serait préférable et plus sûr- et moins douloureux que frapper à la porte du maître des potions pour lui demander quelque chose d'aussi commun que sa direction.

Le cachot avait toujours été la partie la plus froide du château et il commençait à regretter de ne pas s'être habillé plus chaudement. Il ne portait en effet qu'une chemise fine à col en V, à manches longes et un pantalon noir. Quand il était plus jeune, il pensait que les cachots devaient être humides et noirs et qu'on devait frissonner tout le temps parce qu'il avait été construit dans les sous-sols. Mais maintenant alors qu'il cherchait le placard, il remarqua que cet espace n'était pas du tout humide. Et il avait l'impression qu'il y avait plus de torches dans cette partie du château qu'ailleurs, à l'exception de la Grande Salle. Peut-être la fraîcheur était-elle d'origine magique. Harry n'aurait pas été surpris que le résident grincheux des cachots ait délibérément crée de l'air frais pour éloigner les gens qui n'avaient aucune raison valable de descendre. Harry ne pensait pas que Snape ait vraiment besoin de tels recours- sa simple présence était suffisante à éloigner les gens.

« Harry ! » L'appela Ginny. Elle était derrière lui.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry pensa presser le pas pour éviter de lui parler. Son prochain cours allait commencer dans dix minutes. Il allait être en retard et il avait besoin de trouver les ingrédients qu'il cherchait et être prêt pour sa prochaine classe.

D'un autre côté, s'il ne s'arrêtait pas pour lui parler, il était sûr de le regretter. Avec un léger soupir, il se retourna et attendit que Ginny, Drago et Snape le rejoignent.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Sa bonne humeur était légèrement forcée et Harry faillit grogner. Il lui était reconnaissant de faire un tel effort, mais il n'était plus un enfant et n'avait ni besoin ni le désir qu'elle se comporte avec bon entrain pour son bénéfice.

« Euh, bien, Ginny, mais je dois me dépêcher ou je serai en retard pour mon prochain cours. »

« Je ne te retarderais pas. » Lui dit rapidement Ginny. « Drago m'a dit que vous ne travailliez pas cet après-midi, alors je voulais t'inviter à venir prendre le thé et discuter. »

« Il t'a dit ça, hein ? » Lui demanda-il en regardant Drago avec des yeux perçants.

« Hermione sera également présente, ainsi que Ron et le professeur Snape. Drago et moi serons bien entendu là. Alors je t'attends dans les alentours de quinze heures, » Lui dit Ginny.

« Quoi ? Mais, je- je n'ai pas donné mon accord, » Protesta Harry.

« Tu _es_ libre, non ? »

« Eh bien, oui, mais -»

« Tu ne penserais pas refuser une invitation d'une _amie_, surtout quand ta compagnie a manqué à _cette amie_ et qu'elle espère vraiment te voir venir, n'est-ce pas ? » Le pressa Ginny.

« Ta femme aurait dû aller à Serpentard, » Dit Snape à Drago. Ce dernier souriait.

Un claquement d'ailes désespéré interrompit leurs négociations et un grand hibou brun déferla sur eux et s'arrêta suffisamment longtemps pour déposer un rouleau dans les mains de Harry avant de repartir dans les couloirs, hors des cachots.

Harry ouvrit rapidement le rouleau et le lut. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. C'était une courte missive.

De l'aide- le Ministère a été pris d'assaut 

_Tonks_

« Euh, vous ne recevez généralement pas de courrier dans les cachots, hein ? » Demanda Harry aussi naturel que possible.

« Non. » Lui répondit Snape. Il avait plissé les yeux de suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce qui est dit ? » Lui demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

« Euh, Ginny. Est-ce que ton père travaille aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Ainsi que Bill et Charlie, pourquoi ? »

« Je dois aller récupérer des papiers au Ministère, mais si ton père y est, je pensais lui demander si ça ne le dérangeait de les prendre pour moi, c'est tout. »

Ginny lança un rapide sort d'insonorisation puis se pencha et attira Harry en le tirant par le col de la chemise pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Harry James Potter, dis-moi ce qui se passe immédiatement où je te jette un sort sur la partie la plus sensible de ton anatomie. Est-ce que je suis claire ? »

« Tonks m'a envoyé un mot. Il y a eu une attaque au Ministère et elle appelle du renfort. » Expliqua Harry en s'extirpant de son mieux de sa prise.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Haleta-t-elle.

« Puisque ta famille est dans le bâtiment, il serait peut-être mieux si tu -» Commença Harry mais il se tut quand il vit le regard de Ginny.

« Ne pense même pas à terminer ta phrase. Si tu étais moi que ferais-_tu_. » Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

Harry s'était trouvé dans la même situation quelques semaines seulement avant sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et était allé directement au Ministère de la magie alors qu'il pensait que Sirius y était retenu prisonnier et qu'il y était torturé. « J'aurais couru là-bas et personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher. » Admit-il.

« Ginny ! Nous te cherchions, » L'appela Hermione en se hâtant. Ron était sur ses talons.

Ginny courut vers eux, sans aucun doute pour informer son frère et sa belle-sœur de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Que dit le mot ? » Demanda Drago à Harry en profitant de l'absence de sa femme.

« Tiens, » Lui dit Harry en la lui donnant.

« Merde, » Murmura-t-il en la donnant au professeur. Leur aîné fronça les sourcils et lut rapidement le papier. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et jeta un sort rapide pour enlever tout écriture du parchemin.

« Voldemort, » Grogna Harry.

« Peut-être, » Répondit Snape de façon énigmatique.

« Bon sang, qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Pas maintenant messieurs. Nous devons décider de ce que nous allons faire. » Leur dit Drago en éteignant la dispute avant qu'elle ne commence.

« Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'aide, bien sûr. Albus et Minerva n'ont vraiment pas bien choisi leur moment pour partir loin de l'école, » Dit Harry en pensant tout fort.

« Vous avez raison, nous avons_ besoin_ d'aide, et ils ont vraiment mal choisi leur moment pour s'absenter. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de rassembler le reste de la 'veille bande' et leur demander leur aide. » Dit le maître des potions en utilisant l'euphémisme souvent utilisé par Albus pour désigner l'Ordre. « Dans les cas d'urgence, personne n'a jamais envoyé de hibou avant parce qu'il est très facile de l'intercepter. Ce doit être vraiment très urgent pour qu'ils aient violé ainsi le protocole. »

« Je pense que ni Ginny ni Ron ne devraient venir. Ils ne réfléchiront pas clairement et ils pourraient faire une erreur et être blessés ou mettre en danger la vie d'une autre personne, » Dit Drago en regardant sa femme avec inquiétude.

« Je suis d'accord. » Acquiesça Snape.

« Et Ron sera furieux contre Hermione si elle le laisse derrière. Je sais que nous serons en nombre limité, mais je préférerai ne pas leur faire ça. » Dit Harry.

« De toute façon, nous sommes peu nombreux, et puisque Albus a laissé la charge du château à Severus et à Hermione, l'un d'eux devrait rester dans l'école. » Remarqua Drago.

« Comment allons-nous procéder ? » Murmura Harry quand Ginny, Hermione et Ron se hâtèrent de les rejoindre.

« Où est le message et avons-nous un plan ? » Leur demanda Hermione.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent gênés.

« Nous devons nous arranger pour que les elfes de maison rassemblent la bande qui se trouve dans le château. L'un d'eux pourra s'arranger pour contacter les autres. » Suggéra Snape. « Il serait également plus prudent d'emmener quelques potions avec nous, » Ajouta Snape, en réfléchissant. « Et si on réfléchit aux circonstances, nous devrions avoir besoin des potions de force qui se trouvent dans mon bureau. »

« Pendant que nous appelons les elfes de maison, j'aimerais que vous alliez tous les trois dans mon bureau et que vous sortiez les potions de mon placard personnel. Le mot de passe est 'vivificus'. Vous trouverez les potions dans le placard qui se trouve dans mon bureau d'étude. Elles sont clairement étiquetées et vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à les identifier. Je fais appel à toute votre discrétion pour prendre celles dont nous pourrions avoir besoin. »

« Bien sûr, » Acquiesça Ginny. Elle se précipita vers les appartements du professeur suivit de Ron et de Hermione.

« Ca ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, » Dit Harry en admirant silencieusement la manière dont Snape avait détourné l'attention de Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Il avait agi rapidement et efficacement.

« Nous avons du temps. J'ai laissé quelques sorts intéressants dans mon placard à potions et ça devrait les retarder. Mais je préférerai que l'on parte au plus tôt. » Répondit Snape.

« Bien. » Acquiesça Harry. « J'appelle Dobby, »

Pendant que Harry donnait ses instructions à l'elfe de maison, Snape et Drago enlevèrent leur robe et fouillèrent dans leur poche puis les réduisirent pour qu'elles soient plus faciles à cacher.

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire, » Leur dit Severus. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une fiole vide. « J'ai pris la liberté de créer un Porte au Loin. Il vaut mieux partir rapidement. »

« Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que vous les avez envoyés dans une errance de fou, et on ne pourra pas les empêcher de nous suivre, » Leur dit Harry.

« Je vous assure, qu'ils seront _incapables_ de nous suivre, » Leur dit Snape en installant le Porte au Loin.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer ce que cela signifie. » Lui dit Drago en regardant l'autre homme avec suspicion.

« Ne te fais pas de souci. Ils resteront relativement indemnes. » Lui assura Snape.

« Je n'aime pas non plus ce que _ça_ signifie, » Marmonna Drago.

Les trois hommes touchèrent le Porte au Loin et disparurent. Mais ils eurent le temps d'entendre le cri d'une femme venant des cachots.

* * *

Il est impossible de voyager par Porte au Loin et de ne pas l'impression d'avoir été aspiré dans un trou de géant et d'être recraché de l'autre côté. Les trois hommes atterrirent spectaculairement. Harry se trouva dans une position embarrassante puisqu'il était sur les genoux de Snape. Bien entendu, l'autre homme avait rendu la situation encore plus embarrassante en se tendant comme un arc au contact. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient peut-être leur histoire, mais son aîné pouvait certainement gérer des choses plus dégoûtantes que lui.

Ils avaient atterri dans un petit parc à quelques pâtés de maison du Ministère. Le quartier était grand mais relativement vide. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la semaine et les enfants étaient encore à l'école. Ils pouvaient voir des mamans accompagnées de leurs très jeunes enfants assises dans le parc et de temps en temps des gens se promener avec leur chien ou courir.

« Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? Pourquoi pas dans une rue plus proche du Ministère ? » Lui demanda Harry en lançant un puissant sort d'insonorisation autour d'eux.

« Nous devons préparer un plan et trois hommes qui discutent dans une ruelle paraîtraient suspect. » Expliqua Snape en les conduisant vers un banc.

« Oui, et bien, comme nous soupçonnons qui ou quoi a attaqué le Ministère, je ne pense pas que nous puissions préparer un plan. Nous devrions simplement charger, » Dit Harry en s'asseyant. Il se pencha en avant pour mieux voir les deux autres.

« Je ne crois pas que nous devrions attendre l'arrivée des autres. Vous avez dit vous-même que Tonks devaient être désespérée pour avoir violé le protocole de l'Ordre. Je pense donc que nous devrions entrer et agir comme nous le pouvons. »

« Vous avez un point Potter, je l'admets même si ça me peine. » Grimaça Severus.

« Je dois admettre que je ne connais pas bien le Ministère. Comment est-il conçu, quelles sont les mesures de sécurité ? » Leur demanda Harry.

« Le bâtiment a été plus ou moins détruit pendant la dernière guerre alors Fudge a fait casser ce qui restait pour reconstruire un bâtiment. Les mangemorts sont parvenus à l'infiltrer au moins une demi-douzaine de fois pendant la guerre, alors les mesures de sécurité ont été intégrées au nouveau modèle. L'ancien Ministère était sous terre, mais il a décidé qu'il voulait avoir un beau bâtiment construit sur le sol visible aux seuls yeux des sorciers. Il a dit que si Sainte Mangouste pouvait être vu, le Ministère aussi. » Expliqua Drago.

« Idiot. »

« Je ne dirai pas le contraire. On ne peut ni transplaner ni disparaître dans les alentours et les Porte au Loin ne fonctionnent pas non plus. Il n'y a donc qu'un seul moyen pour accéder au bâtiment maintenant, il faut passer par la porte principale. La porte des visiteurs a été détruite et il n'existe aucune autre porte derrière ou sur les côtés. De plus toutes les fenêtres sont factices. Il y a un conduit d'aération mais on ne peut pas l'utiliser pour entrer. Il ne fonctionne pas avec le vent, mais avec des trous percés à l'intérieur et autour du bâtiment et avec de petits conduits ou un truc dans ce genre là. »

« On dirait un _piège mortel_ et non une mesure de sécurité. » Dit Harry, incrédule.

« De nombreuses personnes pensent comme toi, mais c'est ainsi que le voulait Fudge…et quand est-ce que cet homme a écouté la voix de la raison ? » Drago haussa les épaules. « Plusieurs barrières ont été construites à l'intérieur de la porte principale. Elles doivent pouvoir nous identifier dès que l'on passe la porte. Elles envoient les informations dans une salle au sein du bâtiment où le moniteur déchiffre qui l'on est. L'une d'elles lit la signature magique et l'énergie et une autre enlève tous les sorts de dissimulation et charmes que l'on porte quand on entre. Tu as dit que ton sort de dissimulation était différent. Sera-t-il affecter par la barrière ? »

« Probablement pas. La barrière utilise certainement le sort révélateur standard et ils ne peuvent pas voir à travers mes sorts. Nous n'utiliserons pas un sort de dissimulation, hein ? » Leur demanda Harry.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de le faire. Je propose d'utiliser un puissant sort de confusion et de désactiver la barrière qui lit les signatures magiques. » Suggéra Snape.

« Ils ont également des yeux à l'affût de tout ce qui bouge un peu partout et qui envoient les informations au moniteur de sécurité. Ils ne sont pas vraiment difficiles à désactiver, un sort stupéfiant, un coup ou même un petit feu devrait suffire. Le truc est de les éviter. On ne les entend pas venir et ils ne sont pas très gros alors ils sont souvent au-dessus de nous avant que l'on ait le temps de se rendre compte de leur présence. Le reste du système de sécurité se trouve dans l'agencement du bâtiment. »

« Il devrait y avoir une centaine de personnes travaillant à l'intérieur. S'ils sont retenus comme otages, ils devraient être au rez-de-chaussée, où le Wizengamot (ndt :Magenmagot dans la vf) se réunit. Ces salles sont toutes suffisamment grandes pour les retenir tous. Ou alors ils peuvent être au dernier étage, c'est là que se trouve le bureau de Fudge. Son bureau est plus grand que la salle d'audience -»

« Grosse surprise, » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« - Où il serait plus facile pour les retenir tous. Le premier étage n'a que quelques salles comme celles des officiers de carrières. Au second se trouvent les bureaux des aurors qu'ils utilisent quand ils ne sont pas sur le terrain, c'est à dire pas souvent. Ils ne sont pas suffisamment grands pour faire entrer trois personnes, alors il n'y a vraiment aucune raison d'aller vérifier. » Expliqua Drago

« Et nous ne devons pas non plus mettre de côté la possibilité que les employés du Ministère aient été séparés. » Ajouta Snape.

« C'est vrai. Le seul autre étage est celui de Fudge, » Continua le jeune blond.

« Mais puisque nous n'avons pas le temps de fouiller toutes les pièces du bâtiment, nous devons trouver les otages et voir avec eux s'ils ont été ou non séparés, » Les instruisit Severus.

« Je suis d'accord. Si l'on considère le nombre de pièces qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'au premier et au deuxième étage, nous pourrions y rester des _heures_. » Remarqua Drago.

« Il faut aussi penser que s'il y a effectivement des captifs, nous risquons de rencontrer des gardes. Je suggère que nous les évitions autant que possible. Il vaut mieux ne pas se faire voir et rester anonyme afin de nous déplacer librement sans risque que l'on nous cherche, » Ajouta Severus. Harry et Drago acquiescèrent. « Il est aussi possible que nous rencontrions le chaos à l'intérieur du bâtiment, que nous arrivions en plein milieu d'un combat. Nous devons être extrêmement prudents. »Dit Severus. Il se leva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est évident ? » Lui demanda Harry en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Severus renifla. « Pas dans votre cas, Monsieur Potter. Réduisez votre appétit pour les folies héroïques et imprudentes. Je ne souhaite pas mourir aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent. « Je ne suis pas un idiot, _Snape,_ et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de vos instructions. »

« Vous devez_ tous les deux_ arrêter. Nous n'avons pas le temps, » Leur dit Drago en avançant. « Avant de partir, je dois te dire que je laisse toujours Severus me guider quand nous travaillons ensemble. Si ça te convient Harry, je pense que nous pouvons faire comme ça. »

« Ca me va. De toute façon, je ne connais pas mon chemin. »

« Et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste entre vous. Si vous vous disputez, il y a des chances que je me fasse tuer et si ça arrive, je pense qu'il est évident que je serai _extrêmement_ en colère. »

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement à travers les rues qui menaient au Ministère. Chacun avait sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à la sortir si besoin. Leur prudence n'était pas nécessaire : ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin.

Le nouveau Ministère ressemblait à une forteresse au premier abord. Les murs étaient en pierres et faisaient presque trente mètres. En avant se trouvait une enceinte peu avenante et sévère, qui ne s'ouvrait que par une petite ouverture.

Le bâtiment en lui-même ressemblait au précédent, mais était beaucoup plus grand, du style moldu Victorien. Les décorations étaient typiques du Ministre. Un parterre de fleurs et de roses remplissait le périmètre d'accueil et l'on pouvait voir quelques arbres et des buissons.

Un chemin menait de l'ouverture dans le mur au bâtiment du Ministère de manière à ce que personne ne puisse franchir les prémices sans être détectée, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était efficace et qu'il gardait les gens non désirés à l'écart, à moins que les personnes trouvent un chemin dans l'enceinte, ou parviennent à passer les mesures de sécurité dissimulées sous un déguisement.

Malheureusement si le Ministère avait réellement été violé, ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de se faire voir, même sous déguisement. Ceux qui avaient infiltré le bâtiment avaient sans aucun doute posté des gardes dehors pour être sûrs de ne pas être interrompus avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'ils étaient venus faire et s'il y avait des gardes, lui, Severus et Drago seraient vu s'ils essayaient d'aller au-delà du périmètre d'accueil. Il jura méchamment dans sa barbe.

Le maître des potions le regarda avec des yeux noirs et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres. Ils approchèrent tous trois de l'ouverture dans le mur. Severus regarda du coin et leva deux doigts. Le trio se s'éloigna de l'ouverture et se regroupa assez rapidement plus loin pour pouvoir parler sans risquer de se faire entendre.

« Seulement deux gardes ? » Murmura Harry.

Severus acquiesça. « Un de chaque côté de la porte. Mais je n'ai eu le temps que de jeter qu'un rapide coup d'œil. »

« Pensez-vous que nous puissions rester près du mur et leur jeter un sort du coin, » Suggéra Harry.

« Trop risqué. Ils pourraient nous atteindre sans que nous puissions les toucher de là où nous sommes, » Contra Drago.

Harry et Drago regardèrent le maître des potions. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne paraissait pas les avoir entendu.

« Severus ? »

« Drago, j'ai besoin d'un miroir, » Lui demanda finalement le maître des potions.

« Excusez-moi ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il regardait le professeur comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que _j'ai_ un miroir ? » Lui demanda Drago sur la défensive.

« Ecoute, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Donne-lui simplement le miroir, » Lui demanda Harry. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Snape voulait un _miroir_.

Drago soupira et lui tendit un miroir de poche. « On ne sait jamais quand on peut en avoir besoin, » Grommela-t-il en voyant le regard amusé de Harry.

Severus se déplaça à pas de loup jusqu'à l'entrée. Il se baissa prudemment, se mit à genoux et bougea le miroir dans différentes positions pour voir l'enceinte, mais lui demeura caché.

« Je ne savais pas que le professeur était si… souple, » Remarqua Harry. Il regardait avec une fascination évidente Severus détendre ses longs membres dans des positions compliquées pour ne pas être vu par les gardes. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour d'avoir ce genre d'idées. » Murmura Drago d'un air entendu.

« Je n'en avais pas, » Dit Harry. Il sentait ses joues le brûler. « Ce genre d'idées et le professeur Morbide ne vont pas ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi souple, c'est tout. Non, en fait, je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit. Il y avait un gars qui était avec moi à l'université qui parvenait à mettre ses deux jambes au-dessus de sa tête. _Il_ est la personne la plus souple que j'ai vue. »

« Vraiment ? Pense un peu à toutes les possibilités. »

« Je l'ai fait… Crois-moi, je l'ai fait. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus les rejoint.

« Il y a un troisième garde au-dessus du toit, » Leur dit Severus en rendant son miroir à Drago. « Il est bien dissimulé et en position de nous attaquer si nous entrons dans l'enceinte. Et de là où il est, il me paraît évident qu'il nous a déjà vus. Toutefois, nous n'avons pas d'autres options que d'initier l'attaque. Nous avons perdu l'avantage de la surprise, alors nous devons essayer de les submerger par une vague de pouvoir. L'un de nous devrait attaquer les gardes qui sont au sol pendant que les deux autres se concentrent sur celui qui est sur le toit. Il sera le plus difficile à atteindre parce qu'il est bien caché. Il faut donc le forcer à se montrer pour pouvoir l'attaquer.

« Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose, » Dit Harry en sortant de ces poches trois fusées de feu d'artifice venant de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux qu'il avait confisqués à l'un de ses élèves un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. « Si l'un de ces feux d'artifice s'approche de lui, il ne voudra pas rester où il se trouve. Nous pouvons l'attaquer pendant qu'il tente de s'enfuir. »

« Je devrais peut-être ajouter que comme nous avons été vus, il est possible que d'autres sachent que nous sommes là. » Severus les prévint.

« Alors nous faisons ce que nous devons faire aussi vite que possible. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Nous devrions être capables de nous en sortir en attendant. » Dit Harry en agrippant sa baguette.

« D'accord, » Acquiesça Severus. « Drago et moi attaquerons le garde qui est sur le toit pendant que vous vous occupez de ceux qui se trouvent dans le bâtiment.

Harry se rua vers l'entrée en lançant des sorts. Il espérait que sa chance aveugle lui sourirait et que ses sorts toucheraient au moins l'un des gardes. Mais aucun ne fut touché et il se retrouva dans l'ouverture devant deux sorciers armés qui faisaient de leur mieux l'atteindre de leurs sorts.

Severus avait raison. Les gardes l'attendaient. Dès qu'il s'était précipité derrière le mur, un sort était passé au-dessus de sa tête et un autre sur le côté, le frôla et lui fit une entaille peu profonde. Il n'y avait aucune pause dans leurs attaques comme s'ils refusaient de lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Les sorts venaient de toutes les directions et Harry plongea au sol. On entendit une bruyante explosion provenant du toit et des éclairs de toutes les couleurs semblaient pleuvoir sur eux. Pendant que les deux gardes étaient distraits à chercher l'origine de l'explosion, Harry parvint à les stupéfier.

Il sentit un familier picotement derrière lui et sut qu'il allait être frappé par un sort, mais il était trop tard. Un sort tel une matraque lui frappa l'épaule alors qu'il essayait de se retourner et il reçut un coup plus fort encore au milieu du dos qui le fit tomber. L'attaquant se tenait à peine à une longueur de bras de Harry. La proximité avait donné plus de force au coup.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par une masse et il lui fallut quelques instants avant d'être à nouveau capable de bouger. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, Harry roula sur le dos et tint sa baguette devant lui, cherchant du regard la personne qui l'avait attaqué. Il fut surpris de ne voir personne, seul un jeune homme était étendu par terre.

« C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, » Observa-t-il en regarda le toit puis à nouveau le sol. Son commentaire ne rencontra que le silence. Il regarda autour de lui mais il était seul et commençait à s'inquiéter qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ses compagnons. Il les vit courir entre les buissons sur le côté du bâtiment.

« L'homme qui vous a attaqué par derrière se cachait dans les massifs derrière vous, je ne l'ai pas vu quand j'ai regardé dans le miroir. » Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, s'il se _cachait_ dans les massifs, vous ne _pouviez_ pas le voir, » Dit Harry.

« Il n'y en a plus. Ils seraient tous venus se mêler au combat autrement. » Dit Drago en retournant vers le corps des sorciers qu'ils venaient de battre.

« Il serait imprudent de les laisser là. Si l'un d'eux se cachait dans la végétation derrière Potter, on ne sait pas combien ont pu se dissimuler de la même façon. » Dit Severus en suivant Harry et Drago.

Pendant que les deux anciens espions cachaient les corps dans les haies, Harry déboutonna sa chemise et regarda son entaille qui n'avait pas arrêté de saigner.

« Je croyais que ce gars t'avait frappé par derrière, » Lui dit Drago en posant l'homme qu'il faisait léviter dans les haies.

« J'ai été touché quand je courais pour entrer. Je vous ai dit que ces gardes nous attendaient. » Répondit Harry en passant deux de ses doigts le long de la blessure. Il murmura un sort curatif pour refermer la plaie.

Harry n'était sans aucun doute, un sorcier puissant, doué de nombreuses magies, mais si Madame Pomfresh l'avait vu essayer de refermer une simple entaille, elle aurait été hors d'elle. Harry avait apparemment des difficultés à tracer les contours de la blessure et au lieu d'appliquer sa magie en une seule fois, d'un bout à l'autre de la blessure, il appliquait son énergie curative en petits points. Le résultat de ses efforts se vit immédiatement : il avait une vilaine cicatrice qui, si on la regardait de près ressemblait plus à un de petites croix commençant d'un côté de la cicatrice et se terminant de l'autre. Madame Pomfresh aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie si elle avait vu le résultat. Les efforts de Harry n'avaient pas été une complète réussite. Sa cicatrice…fuyait. Littéralement. Certaines sections de la nouvelle cicatrice continuaient à saigner.

Severus et Drago grimacèrent quand ils virent ses efforts.

« _Ca ira._ » Dit Harry sur la défensive en épongeant autant de sang qu'il le put. Le sang teintait déjà sur sa chemise. Il la remit et se hâta vers la porte principale.

« Attendez, » Lui ordonna Severus en le rattrapant. « Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que personne ne soit venu voir d'où venait le bruit ? »

« Si, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester assis là et d'attendre qu'ils viennent. Je préfère aller les chercher. Au moins, je peux les surprendre, même si ce n'est que légèrement. » Répondit Harry.

Severus avait l'air de vouloir objecter mais Harry l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse le faire. « Ecoutez avant de suggérer que nous nous asseyions en attendant qu'ils arrivent, réfléchissez-y. S'ils étaient vraiment préparés à nous attaquer dehors, on ne peut pas savoir quand ils vont arriver. Si nous restons ici, ils vont venir en nombre et nous encercler ici. S'ils se rassemblent encore derrière la porte et que nous y allons ils nous encercleront à l'intérieur. Dans le pire scénario il se passe la même chose dans les deux cas, seul l'endroit sera différent. Alors nous pouvons tout aussi bien entrer. Le temps est tout et il est peut-être _déjà_ trop tard. »

« J'allais vous proposer un plan : j'ouvre la porte, vous restez derrière et vous jetez des sorts sur tout ce qui bouge dès j'aurais poussé la porte. Si nous touchons un membre du Ministère nous pourrons toujours nous expliquer plus tard. » Dit Severus.

« Oh, » Marmonna Harry embarrassé. Il laissa Severus passer devant lui.

« Oh oui et nous devrions faire moins de bruit avec nos baguettes. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on se fasse repérer aussi facilement. » Ajouta Severus. « Prêt ? »

« Oui, » Répondirent Harry et Drago.

Severus ouvrit la porte une fraction de seconde et jeta un œil dans la petite ouverture. Ne voyant personne, il jeta rapidement un sort de confusion et désactiva le système d'identification magique des signatures qui aurait annoncé leur arrivée. Même s'ils se dépêchaient, ils devaient très sûrs que la salle soit vide avant d'entrer : Ils préféraient savoir ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur.

Quand ils furent certains que la salle était vide, ils entrèrent et Severus désactiva rapidement les yeux qui surveillaient la salle.

Ils se déplaçaient rapidement et silencieusement. Ils évitèrent le verre brisé et les meubles renversés. Ils les évitèrent soigneusement et montèrent à l'étage en prenant les escaliers. Il leur paraissait plus logique qu'ils aient gardé les otages ensemble plutôt que séparés et le trio ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier toutes les pièces de ce niveau. Ils préférèrent inspecter les salles les plus grandes.

Ils se figèrent quand en approchant un coin, ils entendirent des voix provenant de l'autre côté. Harry regarda dans le couloir et mais il n'y avait rien derrière lequel il pourrait se cacher. Ne voyant pas d'autre alternative, il se pressa contre le mur et pointa sa baguette contre le coin en attendant que la première personne fasse un pas.

Il s'empêcha de jurer quand une main le surprit en lui serrant le bras et en le poussant dans une pièce quelque part derrière lui. Sans réfléchir, il libéra son bras et plongea sur la personne qui l'avait attaquée, le mettant à terre. Il la retenait à terre, la main sous la gorge et la baguette pointée entre les deux yeux avant de réaliser que la personne qu'il essayait d'étrangler n'était autre que Severus Snape. L'espace d'un instant le maître des potions sembla surpris, mais maintenant il avait l'air énervé. Très énervé.

Harry le relâcha rapidement et recula.

« Ne refaites_ jamais_ ça ! » Siffla Severus en ramassant sa baguette et en se levant.

« Je pourrais vous dire la même chose. » Répliqua Harry. Il sentait son cœur battre sur son cou, où il semblait s'être logé quand Snape l'avait surpris un peu plus tôt.

« Chut ! » Siffla Drago. Il se tenait derrière la porte, sa baguette levée et pointée dessus, prêt à attaquer la première personne suffisamment malchanceuse pour la traverser.

Les deux autres sorciers se turent, se redressèrent, baguette en mains, ils se tenaient prêts. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et les personnes étaient si proches qu'ils entendaient leur conversation à travers la porte.

« …et elle n'a pas aimé. Elle a dit que c'était trop simple et qu'elle avait besoin de quelques diamants. Des _diamants _! Où vais-je trouver suffisamment de gallions pour ça ? »

« Elle a des goûts de luxe ! Je suis contente qu'elle soit _ta_ petite amie et pas la _mienne_. »

« Tu _n'as_ même pas de _petite amie_. »

« Et j'en suis plus riche… »

Les pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et ils sortirent de la salle, ils prirent le couloir et tournèrent. Il fallut quelques instants à Drago et à Severus pour désactiver le système de sécurité incorporé à la porte qui conduisait aux escaliers, mais ils finirent par se glisser à l'intérieur.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour sceller magiquement la porte puis se dépêchèrent de monter à l'étage où se trouvait la cour administrative. Il était possible que les otages soient retenus à ce niveau et si c'était le cas, ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur leur discrétion. Ils devraient se battre pour entrer et certainement pour sortir. Severus ouvrit la porte- et la referma presque aussitôt.

« Combien ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« Trois. »

« Alors ils ne sont pas à cet étage. » Murmura Drago.

« Ils pourraient être plus nombreux dans la salle d'audience elle-même. Il est dangereux de faire des hypothèses au point où nous en sommes. Nous avons pourtant un autre problème. Le Ministre a accroché des portraits sur les murs de cet étage. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce fait. » Répondit Severus.

« Moi non plus. Fudge les déteste. Il dit qu'ils papotent beaucoup trop. Mais je ne les ai pas entendus quand tu as ouvert la porte. Nous devons nous assurer qu'ils resteront silencieux. » Ajouta Drago.

« Je m'en occupe. »

« Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. Si le Ministre les a fait mettre, ils seront certainement de son côté, non ? Alors ils ne vont pas faire de bruit quand _nous_ nous approcherons, si ? » Leur demanda Harry.

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance. Il est plus prudent de les faire taire. » Lui dit Severus catégoriquement en levant sa baguette.

« Drago tu t'occupes des mesures de sécurité, M. Potter, stupéfiez les gardes. Ils ne sont pas en face de nous, nous avons l'avantage de la surprise. Je vous suggère d'en faire bon usage. »

« _Bien sûr_, que j'en ferai bon usage. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai déjà fait ce genre de chose. » Claqua Harry.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. » Murmura Drago d'une voix dure. « Ce serait plus facile si on était plus nombreux. Les autres devraient déjà être là. »

Drago avait raison. Les personnes faisant partie de l'Ordre étaient bien entraînées, elles devaient pouvoir apporter leur aide à tout moment. Harry ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu les empêcher de venir au Ministère.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire autrement. De plus, je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé ce que je suis venu chercher. » Dit Harry avec détermination. Il pensait aux Weasley qui étaient retenus en otages. Ils lui avaient fait sentir qu'il faisait partie de leur famille et il n'allait pas partir sans eux même s'il devait se battre contre une centaine de mangemorts pour les sortir de là.

Le Maître des potions ouvrit la porte et les trois sorciers jetèrent leurs sorts comme un. Deux des gardes furent stupéfiés avant d'avoir le temps de réagir, mais le troisième s'était déjà retourné et avait à-moitié sorti sa baguette avant que Harry ne l'envoie rejoindre ses amis.

Les deux premières salles d'audiences qu'ils examinèrent étaient vides, les meubles étaient retournés et cassés mais la troisième était bizarrement nue. Tous les meubles avaient été enlevés, il ne restait rien en dehors du banc des Wizengamot.

Les trois sorciers avaient fait attention à faire le moins de bruit possible pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient à cet étage, mais il devint rapidement évident qu'ils avaient pris cette précaution pour rien. Ils entendirent un rire tonitruant provenant de la salle la plus éloignée. Harry ressentait le besoin insensé de remercier la personne qui faisait tant de bruit et facilitait leur travail.

« Albus Bumblebore, » Ils entendirent une voix d'homme crier et un marteau frappé. « Je vous déclare _coupable_ de vous mêler de tout ce qui ne vous regarde pas, espèce de vieux fou titubant. Vous êtes condamné à la prison à vie dans les cachots de notre Seigneur. Et vous serez privé de boissons au citron.

Ils entendirent des éclats de rire et le bruit des meubles que l'on renversait. Les trois sorciers avaient inspecté déjà les autres salles, ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Ils firent attention à passer prudemment autour des meubles et décorations renversés et avancèrent silencieusement.

Sans avertissement, Harry ressentit une intense douleur au front, il trébucha, se fit un croche-pied et s'appuya lourdement contre le mur.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Pas maintenant ! » Dit-il en serrant les dents et en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice était en feu, ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, mais l'instant suivant, la douleur avait disparue, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

« Par le nom de Serpentard, que faites-vous, espèces d'idiots ? » Hurla une femme dans la dernière salle. Une porte s'ouvrit et une petite sorcière aux cheveux noirs en sortit, elle avait l'air très en colère. Severus et Drago la figèrent avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

« Vous pouvez continuer ? » Lui demanda Severus en haussa un sourcil.

« _Bien sûr_, » Répondit de façon brusque le jeune sorcier. Il suivit Severus.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Un jeune homme avait commis l'erreur de sortir la tête de la salle et Drago le récompensa en lui jetant un sort qui le frappa entre les deux yeux et le renvoya à l'intérieur.

Sans attendre Severus et Drago, Harry se dépêcha de traverser le couloir où la tête du fouineur était apparue et jeta un œil. Il n'y avait que deux hommes dans la pièce qui s'étaient cachés derrière le banc des juges quand Drago avait forcé leur ami à les rejoindre.

« J'inspecte la salle d'où est venue la sorcière, » Dit Drago à Severus alors qu'ils suivaient Harry.

« Combien ? » Demanda doucement Severus à Harry quand il le rattrapa.

« Deux, » Il entra dans la salle, suivit de près par Severus qui jeta un sort d'insonorisation.

L'un des hommes, qui se cachait derrière le banc, leva la tête pour jeter un œil mais avant de pouvoir lever sa baguette, Harry l'avait frappé directement à la mâchoire avec un stupefix et il s'effondra à côté de son ami. Le deuxième homme se dégagea et leva sa baguette au-dessus des bancs et lança aveuglément des sorts dans la salle. Aucun d'eux ne s'approcha suffisamment de Harry pour le toucher, mais Severus dut en éviter quelques-uns.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment pensé nous avoir ainsi, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry, une note d'impatience dans la voix. Il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort si puissant qu'il fit exploser le banc du Wizengamot.

Le jeune homme fit cri si aigu qu'il était digne du couinement de Petitgros et sortit en rampant des décombres. Il leva les deux mains devant lui et se dégagea lentement des débris.

« Regardez, je ne suis pas armé ! » Cria-t-il en regardant les yeux écarquillés, Severus et Harry puis les débris de bois. Il était si occupé qu'il ne vit pas Drago. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une expression furieuse sur le visage.

« MacCaster, espèce de pathétique petit salop, » Grogna Drago.

« S'il vous plait- s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas. Je ferai n'importe quoi- vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez ! » Bégaya-t-il en regardant Drago puis Harry et Severus.

« Tu es aussi très rapide à te rendre. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais fait confiance à ce qui sortait de ta bouche, » Siffla Drago en pointant sa baguette sur le pathétique petit homme.

« Les gens du bâtiment, » Cracha-t-il avant que Drago ne lance le sort. « Vous cherchez toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le bâtiment avant notre arrivée, non ? Si vous me laissez partir, je vous dirai où les trouver. »

« Nous savons déjà où ils sont. Tu n'es pas en position de marchander, » Répondit Drago en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de MacCaster, juste entre les yeux. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement.

« Vous-vous savez peut-être où ils sont, mais vous ne savez pas comment les chercher. »

Drago plissa les yeux et agrippa l'homme rampant par le col de sa chemise et le hissa sur ses pieds. « Explique-toi, » Lui dit-il simplement.

« Si tu ne nous dis pas comment les trouver, nous t'emmenons à l'étage et nous t'utilisons comme bouclier pendant que nous cherchons nous-même, » Le menaça Drago. Il changea la position de sa baguette de sa gorge au niveau de son entrejambe. MacCaster couina et essaya de se reculer, mais Drago le tenait toujours par le col et pointa sa baguette directement sur ses bijoux de famille. « Si tu coopères, je te laisse partir intact. Dis-moi comment trouver les employés du Ministère. »

« Ils-ils-ah ! » Couina-t-il quand Drago lui redonna un coup.

« Allez crache-le morceau, » Grogna Drago.

« Ils sont au troisième étage, » Commença-t-il en essayant de se soustraire à la baguette de Drago, mais il le rapprocha et lui redonna un coup bien plus fort. « Ah ! Ah- mais un sort d'illusion a été jeté sur le troisième étage. Quand vous regarderez, vous ne verrez qu'un étage vide. Tout le monde est en haut et ils seront capables de _vous voir_, puisque vous ne faites pas partie de l'illusion. »

« Un autre étage a-t-il été également transformé de cette façon ? »

« Non, seulement celui-là. Je-je le jure. »

« Combien des tiens sont en haut ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être quinze, ou plus, » Répondit MacCaster en baissant les yeux au sol.

« Oh et toi qui te débrouillais si bien. » Drago lui donna un nouveau coup. « Essayes encore. »

« Ah, ils sont probablement une _trentaine_, peut-être un peu plus. »

« Est-ce tout ce que nous devons savoir ? »

« Oui, vraiment, » Dit-il en hochant vigoureusement de la tête.

« Tu as intérêt à avoir dit la vérité, » Lui dit Harry en le lâchant. Aussitôt libéré, MacCaster plongea sur Drago, mais celui-ci semblait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il évita le coup de poing et leva sa baguette.

« Reducio ! » Cria-t-il.

Le jeune homme se figea alors qu'une lumière vive entoura son entrejambe. « Merlin, non ! » Cria-t-il. Il lâcha sa baguette et agrippa ses testicules qui diminuaient rapidement.

« Ca s'est pour ce que tu as fait à Ginny. Ne touche plus _jamais_ à ma femme, » Lui dit Drago les dents serrées.

« Aught, je peux leur rendre leur taille originelle, » Gémit MacCaster en cherchant frénétiquement entre ses jambes.

« Tu devras d'abord les _trouver_, » Lui dit Drago sombrement. Il le stupéfia et quitta la pièce.

« Ce n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais la punition correspond au crime, » Dit Severus pince sans rire.

« Tu devras m'expliquer ça quand nous en aurons terminé ici, » Lui dit Harry. « Mais nous avons eu de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas lancé un sort d'illusion sur _tous_ les étages. Nous ne l'avions pas prévu. S'ils l'avaient fait, nous n'aurions pas pu sortir d'ici vivants, » Dit Harry. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent sombrement. Aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à de tels pièges et ils ne semblaient pas ravis d'avoir été aussi imprudents.

Le trio était encore plus sombre et plus prudent quand ils retournèrent dans le couloir et reprirent l'escalier.

« Nous serons certainement emmenés au Seigneur Noir pour qu'il nous tue lui-même, » Expliqua Severus.

« Chut. » Siffla Drago. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement. Harry lui fonça dedans et les força tous deux à s'avancer légèrement.

« Quoi -» Commença Harry.

« Chut. » Lui intima à nouveau Drago, complètement immobile. Il posa son oreille sur la porte des escaliers. « Quelqu'un s'approche. » Les trois hommes se cachèrent rapidement dans la première pièce qu'ils trouvèrent.

Ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit de plusieurs pas. Harry, Severus et Drago se hâtèrent d'atteindre la salle d'audience la plus proche et fermèrent la porte doucement. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas et levèrent leur baguette qu'ils pointèrent contre la porte, au cas où.

« Hé ! Quelqu'un est à l'intérieur du Ministère sans permission ! Le Fahey veut que vous arrêtiez ce que vous faites. Apparemment Hayford et Dabel n'ont pas vérifié et… » La voix se tue.

Harry n'entendait plus les pas et quand ils se reprirent leur chemin, ils marchèrent d'un pas plus prudent et plus doux.

« Ils savent que nous sommes ici. Devons-nous attendre qu'ils nous trouvent ou les surprendre ? » Murmura Harry.

« On dirait qu'ils ne sont que trois ou quatre à cet étage, je propose donc de les surprendre. » Dit Drago.

« A trois, alors. Un… deux…_trois. » _Siffla Harry. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, bondit de l'autre côté, stupéfia les deux premières personnes qu'il vit avant même qu'elles ne se soient retournées. Drago s'engouffra à la suite de Harry et stupéfia le seul mangemort restant devant eux tandis que Severus s'occupa de celui qui se trouvait vers la porte de l'escalier. Il verrouilla ensuite la porte magiquement.

« Y-a-t-il un autre moyen pour venir à cet étage ? » Leur demanda Harry.

« L'ascenseur pourrait aussi nous amener au troisième étage, cependant il annoncerait notre arrivée aux trente personnes qui gardent l'étage, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de prendre les escaliers et d'arriver aussi furtivement que possible sans nous faire remarquer. » Dit le Maître des potions avec sarcasme. « Nous devons sceller toutes les portes qui mènent aux escaliers pour qu'on ne nous suive pas. Je suggère aussi que nous lancions un sort d'insonorisation sur les escaliers pour que le bruit que nous allons certainement faire ne trahisse pas l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, ainsi nous aurons toujours l'élément de surprise. » Ordonna Severus.

« Que donnerais-je pour avoir un câble optique sous la main, nous pourrions savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la porte. » Soupira Harry. Il se préparait au combat.

« Un quoi ? » Lui demanda Drago. Il avait l'air un peu perdu.

« Un câble optique. C'est une invention moldue, elle ressemble un peu aux Oreilles à Rallonge, mais au lieu d'entendre, tu_ vois_ ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de la porte. » Lui expliqua Harry.

Severus déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et frappa les mangemorts qui se tenaient derrière. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de revenir à eux, Harry et Drago les avaient déjà stupéfiés pendant que Severus jetait le sort d'insonorisation dans la cage d'escalier.

« Potter ! Nous aurions dû le savoir. Comme c'est gentil à vous d'être venu avec Snape et Malfoy. Mon Seigneur et Maître veut absolument vous voir mais je vais être raisonnable. Donnez-nous Snape et Malfoy et je dirai au Seigneur Noir que je ne vous ai pas vu, êtes-vous d'accord ? » Un mangemort de grand taille, à la peau blanche, se trouvait au-dessus d'eux, dans les escaliers et l'avait interpellé, malgré le sort d'insonorisation.

« Et si vous nous donniez les otages, en échange nous vous laisserions partir entier ? » Répondit Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez le sens de l'humour, » Dit d'une voix traînante le mangemort. « Ne soyez pas ridicule. Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire ? Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment nombreux. Donnez-nous simplement les traîtres et je vous laisserai partir. »

« A votre avis, combien de personnes sont là ? Je ne peux pas voir à cause des sorts qui s'en vont dans tous les sens, » Demanda Harry au professeur.

« Trois, peut-être que quatre, » Répondit Snape en retournant dans le feu et en envoyant aveuglément des sorts dans la cage d'escalier.

« Oh, seigneur, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau enfant.Ca me rappelle le temps où toi, Ron et Hermione me lanciez des sorts dans les escaliers du château. » Grogna Drago en rejoignant Severus. Lui aussi jeta aveuglément ses sorts dans les escaliers tout en espérant qu'il serait suffisamment chanceux pour trouver une cible. « Tu sais, ce serait bien si tu nous donnais un coup de main. » Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Harry.

« Nous ne t'avons jamais joué de tels tours…Attends une minute, en parlant de tour… » Harry fouilla rapidement dans ses poches. « Aha ! » S'écria-t-il triomphalement en sortant un paquet de boules puantes.

« Potter, vous avez deux secondes pour venir nous aider ou je… au _nom de Merlin_, qu'est-ce que cela_ ? » _Demanda Severus froidement à Harry.

« Je les ai confisqués ce matin. Certains élèves avaient prévu un événement spécial pour votre cours, _professeur,_ » Dit Harry à Snape. Il dissimula une boule dans son mouchoir et le fit léviter pour qu'il atteigne les hommes dans les escaliers.

« Ca ne devrait plus être très long maintenant, » Murmura Harry. Il se tenait à côté de la porte et gardait un œil sur le paquet.

Un bruit étouffé leur parvint.

« _Qu'était_-ce ? »

« Ne le touche pas, c'est peut-être un piège. »

« Détruis-le, alors ? »

« Vas-y _toi_. »

« Merde…ça vient par là. »

« Oh, merde ! Sortons de là ! Flippendo ! »

« Bingo, » Sourit Harry méchamment.

« Espèce d'idiot c'est un gaz puant ! »

Un nuage de fumée verte enveloppa les trois mangemorts qui essayaient désespérément de s'échapper du brouillard toxique qui se frayait un chemin dans leur poumon et leur faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Harry, Snape et Drago les stupéfièrent avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir.

« Whew ! Je ne me souvenais pas que les boules puantes sentaient aussi mauvais, » Dit Harry. Il grimaçait et respirait par à coups quand il passa par-dessus le corps des trois mangemorts.

« Si la marque Weasley est aussi populaire sur le marché, c'est surtout parce qu'elle est plus…_puissante_ que les autres. » Lui expliqua Drago. Il se dépêchait autant qu'il le pouvait pour traverser le brouillard sans respirer trop profondément.

« Il est incroyable que les jumeaux Weasley soient parvenus à produire quelque chose d'utile. Une application plutôt ingénieuse de potions avancées …je pense, » Severus s'étouffa. Il refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et verrouilla magiquement la porte qui menait au deuxième étage.

« S'il y a vraiment une trentaine de personnes au troisième étage, nous allons avoir dû mal à nous débrouiller par nous-même. » Remarqua Harry.

« Pragmatique ? Vous ? Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour, » Railla Snape en passant rapidement le brouillard toxique.

« Nous ne verrons les gardes que si le sort d'illusion est enlevé. Et nous ne savons pas où se trouvent les gardes. Ils savent que nous sommes là, alors je ne serais pas surpris s'ils étaient tous alignés devant la porte, leur baguette pointée directement sur nous. »

Ils montèrent rapidement à l'étage, deux marches à la fois pour atteindre le troisième étage et écoutèrent attentivement le bruit des gens de l'autre côté, mais ils n'entendaient rien. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'impression que trente mangemorts les attendaient de l'autre côté, prêts à les conduire au Seigneur Noir lui –même, et ils n'avaient aucune preuve que les otages étaient bien à cet étage.

Dès que Severus ouvrit la porte, Harry et Drago dressèrent des boucliers pour les protéger. Severus enleva le charme d'illusion. Harry était soulagé que le sort ne soit crée que pour modifier ce qu'un étranger verrait s'il mettait le pied à l'intérieur. Il n'affectait donc pas les mangemorts déjà à cet étage, ils ne verraient donc pas que le sort avait été désactivé.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Severus pour le désactiver et une fois fait, il se glissa à l'intérieur et fit signe à Harry et à Drago de le suivre. La salle devant eux était grande et vide : seuls les meubles éventrés et les décorations brisées gisaient sur le sol. Il y avait quelques bureaux le long du couloir, mais toutes les portes étaient fermées.

Harry commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas été piégés. Il trouvait difficile à croire que les employés du Ministère soient retenus prisonniers à cet étage. Il est vrai qu'il avait eu de la chance d'apprendre qu'il y avait un charme d'illusion à cet étage, mais peu de gardes surveillaient la seule porte ouverte. Des bribes de conversations étouffées et des pas lourd suivaient les trois hommes, mais ils venaient de l'autre côté. Aucune personne sensée ne garderait un étage avec des otages de cette manière.

Harry lança à Drago un regard interrogateur, mais celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules et suivit Severus. Chaque fois qu'ils prenaient un nouveau couloir, ils le découvraient vide, lui-aussi. Les doutes de Harry s'amplifiaient et il s'attendait à ce qu'ils tombent dans une embuscade et soient emmenés au Seigneur Noir enchaînés.

Ils avaient pris quatre couloirs différents avant de rencontrer des gardes. Ils avançaient tranquillement alors que Harry, Severus et Drago arrivaient par derrière.

« Stupefix, » Murmurèrent Harry et Drago si doucement qu'ils s'entendirent à peine. Les deux gardes s'effondrèrent sur le sol, le trio les dépassa rapidement.

Deux gardes de plus se tenaient devant le bureau de Fudge, mais les trois sorciers s'en occupèrent rapidement et silencieusement, comme ils l'avaient fait avec les deux précédents.

Ils restèrent cachés dans un coin au cas où l'on déciderait d'enquêter pour savoir d'où venait le bruit, mais la porte resta clause.

« S'ils sont censés être trente à cet étage et que nous en avons eu quatre, ça veut dire qu'ils sont au moins vingt six dans cette pièce et qu'ils retiennent les otages. » Commença Harry.

« Bien joué Potter, vous avez maîtrisé les soustractions de base, » Claqua Snape, son front plissé.

« Ce que je veux dire, » Dit Harry en regardant Snape avec des yeux noirs, « c'est que ça nous en fait 8 chacun, sans parler qu'il y a une centaine d'otages qui seront certainement blessés si nous entrons et nous battons. J'espère que l'un de vous a une idée, parce que mon seul plan est de charger et d'espérer avoir de la chance. » Termina Harry.

« Le premier instinct d'un Gryffondor est toujours de 'charger', » Railla Severus. « Pourtant votre idée a quelques mérites cette fois, »

« Excuse-moi ? » Demandèrent Harry et Drago à l'unisson. Ils le regardèrent tous deux quelque peu surpris.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre dans le bureau dans lequel sont retenus les otages, alors nous devons les libérer de cette menace ou la réduire autant que nous le pouvons, » Expliqua le Maître des potions.

« Je suis toujours perdu. Pouvez-vous expliciter votre pensée ? » Soupira Harry, frustré.

« Très bien, je veux bien répéter pour les simples d'esprit- l'un de nous doit attirer autant de gardes que possible hors de la salle. Moins il y a de grades, moins ils pourront conserver le contrôle de leurs otages et ceux-ci pourront nous aider à stupéfier les gardes restants, » Eclaircit Snape.

« Et que fera celui qui aura attiré les gardes hors de la salle ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je vous suggère de trouver une salle dans laquelle vous barricader, » Lui répondit Severus.

« _Moi ?_ Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier la manière dont vous déléguer, » Marmonna Harry à Snape.

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec de la délégation. Votre témérité de Gryffondor et votre imprudence siéent très bien à cette tâche. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'être raffiné. Une approche directe devrait suffire. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par _directe_ ? Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je frappe à la porte et entre, si ?

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous _frappiez_. »

Harry regarda son ancien professeur avec étonnement. « Vous êtes fou ! Vous allez me faire tuer ! Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont me voir ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous tuer soit en tête de liste. »

Harry grommela des paroles non répétables en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une vérification rapide lui montra qu'aucun sort ne verrouillait la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la porte et entra.

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent et l'espace d'un instant, elles le regardèrent simplement avec surprise et confusion.

Dès qu'il fut certain que tous l'avaient vu, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en évitant la pluie de sorts.

Harry n'était pas certain du nombre de personnes qui le suivaient mais d'après les pas qu'il entendait derrière lui et le nombre de sorts qui atteignaient les murs, il estima qu'ils étaient assez nombreux. Il tourbillonna et se faufila dans le hall, tourna dans un coin et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva. Il la referma d'un geste derrière lui et jeta un puissant sort pour la verrouiller et le renforça par un charme. La porte vibra sur ses gonds alors qu'ils jetaient un sort après l'autre, mais elle resta debout. Harry savait que le charme n'était pas impénétrable, mais il les retarderait, ce qui lui donnait le temps de se préparer.

Il étudia la salle. Elle ressemblait à toutes les autres salles du bâtiment. Les meubles cassés et les décorations brisés gisaient sur le sol d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Les livres et les rouleaux étaient éparpillés sur toute la surface. Une grande table au centre de la salle attira son attention. Elle avait été retournée, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir subi de dégât important. Il la poussa de l'autre côté de la salle, la cala contre la porte et se faufila dans un coin entre une étagère et un mur.

Aussi soudain que ça avait commencé, le bruit des sorts contre la porte s'arrêta. Mais il fut aussitôt remplacé par des sons intermittents et étouffés de grognements d'une ou de plusieurs personnes essayant de charger contre la porte. Harry secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Le fait que la porte ait tenu malgré leurs sorts les plus puissants ne les avait pas arrêtés.

Il mit sa baguette de côté et sortit les couteaux qu'il portait et les tint devant lui. Il avait pris pour habitude de dissimuler un certain nombre d'armes sur lui pendant la guerre et quand elle s'était terminée, il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour perdre son habitude. Maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, il avait repris ses anciennes habitudes, comme porter des armes sur lui, même s'il ne faisait qu'enseigner à l'école.

S'ils continuaient comme ils le faisaient, la porte allait bientôt céder mais quand elle tomberait, il se trouverait piégé dans une salle avec au moins une douzaine de personnes qui feraient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour le frapper et il aurait besoin de toutes ses armes.

Et ce fut le silence. Les gardes s'étaient arrêtés, mais Harry était plus inquiet parce qu'il n'entendait plus les voix venant de dehors. Il prit sa baguette d'une main et ses couteaux de l'autre et les dirigea contre la porte. Il étudia à nouveau la salle afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre sortie. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et à part la petite entrée, les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères.

Les étagères ! Harry grogna._Il_ aurait dû savoir que les bâtiments comportaient des passages secrets. Poudlard en possédait de nombreux et élève, il avait passé son temps à les explorer avec Ron et Hermione. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Snape le lui avait dit quand il était élève et il avait raison : sa hardiesse allait le faire tuer. Il était trop tard pour essayer d'inspecter les étagères et trouver des passages secrets. Il ne pouvait pas savoir où- ou quand on allait entrer. Au moins s'il restait où il était, son dos contre le mur, personne ne pourrait arriver derrière lui.

Alors il attendit, regarda et écouta tous les signes qui pouvaient venir des gardes.

Un bruyant CRACK brisa le silence et surprit tant Harry qu'il faillit lâcher sa baguette. La lame d'une hache apparue dans la porte, brisant le bois et faisant pénétrer la lumière. CRACK ! CRACK ! CRACK! Un gros mangemort taillé comme une armoire à glace détruisit la porte et donna un coup de pied dans ce qu'il en restait, tenant la hache devant lui. Il pointa sa hache vers Harry et sourit méchamment.

Au moins dix personnes se tenaient devant lui, Harry reconnut quelques mangemorts mais toutes les têtes ne lui étaient pas familières. Il déglutit, difficilement, se redressa lentement, stupéfia le mangemort qui tenait la hache avant de jeter son couteau sur celui qui était derrière. Le premier s'effondra et la hache tomba dans un bruit sourd, mais le couteau se logea dans la gorge du mangemort qui s'écroula. Ceux qui étaient derrière, s'écartèrent et le laissèrent tomber.

Ils regardèrent leur camarade mourir dans un silence stupéfié et Harry profita de leur distraction pour stupéfier deux autres personnes du groupe, une jeune femme blonde qui était élève en même temps que lui, et un grand homme noir faisant parti des mangemorts lors de la dernière guerre.

Le reste des mangemorts se pressèrent hors de la salle, trébuchant les uns sur les autres dans leur hâte, mais l'instant suivant, un sorcier plus âgé passa sa tête dans le coin et Harry le mit K.O en lui jetant un sort entre les deux yeux. S'ils pensaient simplement entrer dans la salle, lui lancer des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, ils découvriraient rapidement que ce ne serait pas aussi facile de capturer le jeune sorcier.

Et si Harry pensait pouvoir gagner du temps et leur faisant peur en les attaquant plus lentement, il se trompait lourdement. L'instant suivant, tous entraient dans la salle en lançant des sorts dans la direction de Harry.

Harry se dissimula derrière la table, qui explosa sous la force d'un sort. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se lancent dans une attaque aussi audacieuse. Un sort le frappa sous l'œil et un autre le brûla à la jambe droite, le poussant contre une étagère, il perdit sa baguette. Des pièges intelligents et une stratégie élaborée ne pourraient pas l'aider et il n'avait aucune raison de conserver sa force s'il allait mourir avant de pouvoir s'en servir. Il rassembla rapidement son énergie et la jeta dans la salle.

« STUPEFIX ! » Cria-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, la salle entière parut trembler et un par un, le reste des mangemorts s'effondra sur le sol. Harry s'assit contre le mur, l'effort l'avait épuisé. Il avait utilisé trop d'énergie en même temps.

« Le sol s'est mis à trembler, je pense que vous en êtes responsable ? » Lui demanda le professeur avec sa rudesse habituelle.

Harry sursauta, surpris par l'apparition du maître des potions dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Ouais, » Dit-il en haletant. Il n'avait pas l'énergie de donner une explication plus longue, ni une courte.

Severus s'agenouilla à côté du corps du mangemort qui avait eu la malchance de recevoir le couteau de Harry dans la gorge, retira l'arme et le nettoya avec un sort. « Drago et les otages montent la garde près des escaliers, au cas où on essaierait de venir. Mais la porte ne demeurera pas verrouiller longtemps. Pouvez-vous continuer ? »

« Ca devrait aller. Tous les employés du Ministère sont avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Harry. Son souffle n'était pas encore stable, il respirait encore vite et par à coups.

« Oui, les mangemorts ont détruits leurs baguettes quand ils ont été capturés. Certains ont eu la chance de pouvoir prendre celle de leur ravisseur. »Répondit Severus. Il traversa la salle et tendit à Harry son couteau.

Harry regarda son couteau avec suspicion puis l'accepta et le rangea sous sa chemise.

« Et bien ? » Lui demanda Severus en regardant Harry avec attention.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda Harry. Il était tenté de se laisser aller lui-aussi au sarcasme et lui demander de faire des phrases entières et de s'expliquer, mais quand il vit son regard, tout le tranchant dont il voulait faire preuve s'envola. D'un coté Snape paraissait cynique et impatient, mais dans son regard, il n'y avait rien de malicieux. Si Harry n'avait pas su le contraire, il aurait pu jurer que Snape avait l'air…_inquiet._ Il put regarder Severus dans les yeux parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'impression que celui-ci le regardait comme un égal, plus que comme un odieux gamin.

« Euh, oui, » Lui dit Harry quand il se souvint de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. « Mais je remarque que je ne suis pas à être en piteux état. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant les bleus et égratignures que Severus s'était faits au cours de leur périple. Il rangea le reste de ses armes dans ses vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires, » Grommela le Maître des potions. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Harry le suivit d'un pas chancelant.

Les employés du Ministère semblaient fatigués, ennuyés et ils étaient blessés.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » Lui demanda Arthur Weasley en s'approchant de lui.

« Ca va. Vous et Charlie allez bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il en secouant sa main chaleureusement.

« Nous allons bien, » Répondit Arthur en lâchant la main de Harry et en serrant légèrement son épaule. « Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Harry acquiesça et se hâta de retrouver Drago et Snape qui l'attendaient près de la porte qui mène aux escaliers.

« Le bureau de Fudge n'est-il pas relié au réseau de cheminée ? Ce serait plus facile pour faire sortir tout le monde d'ici sans passer par la porte principale. » Leur dit Harry, perplexe.

« Ils ont détruit la cheminée, » Lui expliqua Drago. Il frotta d'un air absent un bleu sur sa joue.

« Oh…merde, » Murmura Harry en levant sa baguette.

Drago regarda brièvement Harry et Snape. Tous deux se tenaient derrière lui ; baguette levée et pointée contre la porte. Il l'ouvrit magiquement. Une personne arrivait, ils se raidirent. Ses yeux se figèrent quand il vit les pieds, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette, Drago referma violemment la porte sur lui.

« C'est Potter ! Potter est en haut, ainsi que Snape et Malfoy ! » Hurlait l'homme de l'autre côté de la porte. » Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas puis des sorts jetés contre la porte.

Harry se mit à plat ventre, tenant sa baguette devant lui. « Ouvre la porte ! » Cria-t-il.

Drago l'ouvrit se mit sur le côté avec Severus. Les intrus essayèrent de charger, baguette en avant : ils s'attendaient à un face à face avec leurs adversaires. Quand ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait, il était trop tard pour eux. Ils s'effondrèrent frappés par un stupefix. Severus attendit quelques instants avant de jeter un œil par la porte et vérifier qu'il ne restait personne.

Ils avancèrent aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du deuxième étage, trois mangemorts arrivaient du premier, mais ils tombèrent avant d'avoir vu le trio.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à peine pour reprendre leur souffle et continuèrent à descendre avec les otages sur leurs talons. Ils remettaient les charmes qui verrouillaient les portes à chaque fois qu'ils passaient un étage.

Une stratégie bien élaborée les avait peut-être aidés à trouver les otages, mais l'heure n'était plus aux subtilités. Plus ils passaient de temps dans le bâtiment, plus il y avait de chance que les intrus restants les découvrent et les attaquent alors que la plupart d'entre eux étaient sans baguette et incapable de contrer les sorts.

Harry, Snape et Drago ouvrirent violemment la porte, jetant sort après sort devant eux dans l'espoir de stupéfier tout ennemi. Deux mangemorts tombèrent, mais les trois sorciers le remarquèrent à peine. Ils avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs, baguette levée et prêts à jeter un sort sur toute personne sur leur chemin.

Quand ils atteignirent l'entrée du bâtiment, Severus et Drago sortirent pour vérifier que personne ne les attendait dehors.

Un instant après, Severus revint. « C'est bon. Personne ne se trouve dans la cours ni dans la rue. Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter et moi nous assurerons qu'on ne vous attaque pas pendant que vous faites votre Porte au Loin. »

« Puisque la plupart des intrus n'ont plus leur baguette, nous devrions être capables de sécuriser le bâtiment et d'arrêter tous ceux qui se promèneraient par ici. Je pense que nous avons suffisamment de baguettes avec nous. » Dit Susan Bones. Elle avait pris la succession de sa tante à la tête du Département des lois et renforcements.

« Je dois dire, que puisque ce ne sont pas _nos_ baguettes, elles seront difficiles à contrôler et assez peu efficaces si elles ne conviennent pas à notre énergie magique. Nous devrions emmener les autres dans le périmètre sécurisé. »

Kingsley avait été l'un des instructeurs de Harry lors des dernières années de guerre. En tant que Auror, il avait donné à Harry un entraînement intensif en technique de combat magique ainsi que dans l'art de préparer des potions, chose qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié à l'école.

« Ton plan est le meilleur. Nous ne perdrons pas de temps, » Dit Kingsley à Severus tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Viens me voir plus tard, » Dit-il doucement à Harry quand il passa devant lui. Ce petit échange n'échappa pas à Severus et il regarda suspicieusement les deux hommes.

Les employés du Ministère transportèrent et aidèrent les personnes inconscientes ou blessées au Porte au Loin qui se trouvait dans le périmètre de sécurité pendant que Harry, Drago et Severus restaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, se plaçant entre eux et les attaques qui pourraient venir de l'intérieur.

« Que cherchaient les mangemorts ici ? » Demanda Harry. Ses yeux et sa baguette étaient pointés sur l'intérieur tout comme Drago et Snape.

« Je ne sais pas, » Répondit Severus.

« Arthur a dit qu'ils parlaient de rapports et de fichiers qui sont conservés ici. » Les informa Drago.

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu dire cela, » Lui dit Severus un peu confus.

« C'était juste après que les otages soient sortis de la salle. Tu étais parti chercher Harry. »

La discussion ne continua pas : un sort détruisit ce qui restait d'une chaise. Un autre força la porte principale à se fermer, bloquant Harry, Severus et Drago à l'intérieur. Ils se dispersèrent lentement.

« Pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas qu'on puisse vous voir ? » Demanda Harry en avançant. Il prit un gros morceau de bois provenant de la chaise et lui lança un sort suffisamment puissant pour qu'il atteigne la porte. Quand il passa à travers, Harry envoya un sort plus puissant qui détruisit le bois en petits morceaux volant dans toutes les directions.

Une seule silhouette sortit de la porte et plongea sous le bureau d'accueil.

« Reducto ! » Cria Drago en décimant le bureau et en exposant la sorcière qui s'était cachée derrière. Harry la connaissait, même s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps.

Les trois sorciers levèrent leur baguette vers elle.

« Eh bien, et bien…Si ce n'est pas le petit Harry Potter qui a bien grandi, » Dit l'assaillant.

« Bellatrix, » Grogna Harry.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les phalanges de Harry devenaient blanches à force de serrer sa baguette aussi fort.

« Ca fait un bail, hein ? » Railla Bellatrix en regardant Harry.

Une colère froide le traversa. Il oublia toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, maintenant que son pouvoir bouillonnait en lui, il testait son contrôle et cherchait désespérément à se libérer.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es_ encore_ en colère parce que j'ai tué ton cher vieux parain. » Minauda-t-elle avec malice. « Aww, tu _l'es _! » S'écria-t-elle.

Harry plissa les yeux dangereusement, mais si Bellatrix vit l'avertissement silencieux, elle ne le montra pas.

« Oui, j'ai tué ton parrain. Tu as tué mon mari. Je dirais que nous sommes à égalité, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de Sirius, et n'essaye pas de le comparer à cette espèce de pourriture que tu appelles un mari, » Lui dit Harry froidement, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle.

C'est vrai. Il_ avait_ tué son mari, mais ce n'était pas par vengeance. Au cours de la dernière guerre, l'un de ses informateurs avait été pris en embuscade par un groupe de mangemorts. Il était arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, mais au lieu de trouver son informateur, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec Malfoy Senior, Rolphus Lestrange et un régiment de mangemorts.

N'ayant aucune autre option que de courir, il avait détruit les murs de bâtiment de chaque côté de la ruelle, qui s'étaient effondrés sur les mangemorts derrière lui, les enterrant sous des tonnes de gravats. Il avait entendu des murmures venant des décombres qui avait confirmé sa suspicion : la plupart, Lestrange compris, étaient morts, mais certains avaient défié toutes probabilités et avaient survécu, parmi eux se trouvaient Malfoy Senior.

Il entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'entrée, Bellatrix riait comme si _elle_ contrôlait la situation.

« Maintenant, j'ai un peu plus de chance, » Dit la sorcière d'un air suffisant. « Trois sorciers contre une petite sorcière, ce n'est pas vraiment juste, hein ? Il y a des années de cela, nous avons commencé un duel, toi et moi, Potter. Penses-tu être suffisamment un homme pour le terminer maintenant ? »

« Je m'occupe d'elle, » Dit Harry à ses compagnons qui étaient derrière lui. « Vous pouvez vous charger des autres. »

Severus acquiesça, et se précipita vers les intrus, Drago sur ses talons.

La sorcière envoya un sort contre Drago et Severus alors qu'ils couraient, mais les deux sorciers avaient anticipé ses actions et ses sorts furent déviés sans les toucher.

« Comme tu es prévisible, » Lui dit Snape avec condescendance. « Ne vous attardez pas, » Dit-il à Harry. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de… _jouer_. »

Harry acquiesça mais Snape était déjà parti.

« Savais-tu que le Seigneur Noir m'a lui-même appris à me battre en duel, » Lui dit Bellatrix en caressant sa baguette gentiment comme si c'était un chat.

« Veux-tu dire _Voldemort ?_ » Lui demanda Harry. Il était content de la voir grimacer quand elle entendit son nom. « J'ai _survécu_ à des duels contre _Voldemort_, je ne me fierai pas trop à son apprentissage si j'étais toi. En général, je ne me bats pas, mais, je ferai une exception, » Lui dit-il en jetant une rafale de sorts contre Bellatrix.

Elle parvint à dévier les premiers, mais un cri aigu confirma que Harry l'avait touché, une entaille était apparue sur sa joue. Harry s'avança vers elle, ses yeux flamboyaient.

« Tu n'es qu'un pathétique fou ! MonSeigneur t'a donné une certaine quantité de pouvoir quand tu étais bébé, mais tu as gâché son présent. Le pouvoir doit-être utilisé. Avec lui tu peux prendre ce que tu veux. Tu as le potentiel, mais tu refuses de le réaliser. Tu es faible et les faibles meurent toujours, comme ta mère et ton père- et ton parrain- »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Cria Harry de colère. Il lança un sort si puissant qu'il brisa son bouclier ainsi que les os de la main avec laquelle elle tenait sa baguette. Elle cria, agrippa sa main inutile, faisant tomber sa baguette qui roula au loin. Sans lui laisser l'occasion de se reprendre, Harry la frappa avec un sort si puissant qu'elle ne tint plus sur ses jambes, elle fut projetée contre le mur où elle atterrit sur une pile de meuble cassé et en tombant, elle fit un bruit étranglé.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, baguette en avant, mais sa prudence n'était pas nécessaire. Bellatrix était tombée contre une pointe en bois et s'était empalée. Elle était morte, ses traits auraient à jamais cette expression de surprise, un peu comme celle qu'avait Sirius quand il est tombé à travers le voile et qu'il est mort, se rappela Harry.

Severus et Drago avaient stupéfié les deux intrus qui étaient parvenus à déverrouiller la porte. Les deux hommes ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Les deux sorciers replacèrent rapidement le sort sur la porte et se dirigèrent vers le foyer. Le combat était déjà terminé quand ils arrivèrent et ils virent Bellatrix transpercé par un morceau de bois. Harry se tenait devant elle et regardait son corps.

« Harry ! » Cria Drago en suivant Severus vers la porte principale, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

« Harry ! » Cria à nouveau Drago. « Nous devons partir ! » Harry était toujours immobile. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du corps sans vie devant lui.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, » Marmonna le Maître des potions. « Potter ! Bougez-vous ! Maintenant ! » Lui ordonna-t-il. Son ton rappela à Harry ses années en tant qu'élève et il eut soudain l'impression d'être en cours de potions. Sans une deuxième pensée, il suivit l'ordre et les trois sorciers quittèrent le bâtiment. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour jeter un puissant sort sur la porte principale, la verrouillant de l'extérieur.

* * *

Arthur, Bill et Charlie se précipitèrent à leur rencontre et arrêtèrent les trois sorciers.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Pourquoi êtes-vous retourné à l'intérieur ? » Leur demanda Arthur. Il regardait d'un œil critique les blessures de Drago et de Harry. Avec tact, il fit attention à ne pas regarder Severus avec la même expression. Celui-ci était déjà d'humeur orageuse et aggraver la colère du Maître des potions n'apporterait aucun bien.

« Nous allons bien. Bellatrix et quelques-uns de ses amis ont essayé de nous empêcher de sortir, mais nous sommes là, » Lui dit Drago en lançant un coup d'œil vers Harry. « Et nous avons scellé le bâtiment pour qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir. Puisque la cheminée de Fudge est cassée et que personne ne peut transplaner ou créer un Porte au Loin dans ou en dehors du Ministère, ils ne pourront pas sortir avant que les Aurors n'arrivent. »

« Je vois, » Dit simplement Arthur.

« Ca ne ressemble pas à… notre ennemi, » Dit Severus doucement, en changeant de sujet. Il regarda rapidement vers lui avant de continuer. « S'il voulait organiser une attaque contre le Ministère, il n'a pas dû atteindre son but. Il n'aurait pas pris d'otages ; il aurait tué toutes les personnes présentes dans le bâtiment en commençant par le Ministre. Il aurait envoyé plus de trente… personnes… pour prendre le Ministère. Et il aurait conduit l'attaque lui-même, si le bâtiment était vraiment important pour lui. »

« Apparemment ils cherchaient des documents, des rapports. Nous les avons entendus parler. Ils ont pris certaines choses au département des Mystères, et certains vieux rapports de justice. Oh, et ils sont aussi pris des dossiers _te_ concernant, Harry. »

« Pourquoi le Ministère avait-il des dossiers sur moi ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Ils ont des rapports sur _tout le monde_, » Lui expliqua Arthur. « Des informations de base, comme ton lieu et ta date de naissance, l'endroit où tu as fait tes études, tes occupations, ta signature magique. Et si tu as violé des lois moldues ou sorcières. Dans ton cas, ils n'ont rien de plus précis. »

« Bon sang, pourquoi voudrait…._il_…ce genre d'information ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ne pourront pas apprendre plus de ce qu'il y a dedans que ce qu'il y a dans les documents publiés. » Dit Bill.

« Qu'ont-ils pris au Département des Mystères ? » Demanda Severus.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je les ai simplement entendus dire _'Tout est là, comme il nous l'avait dit, » _Répondit Charlie.

« _Il_ n'avait pas besoin de tels recours pour obtenir les informations du Ministère. » Dit Severus. « Il doit certainement avoir des espions à l'intérieur du Ministère qui auraient pu lui donner tous les renseignements qu'il voulait. »

« Tu as raison, » Acquiesça Drago. « Ils n'avaient même pas à y travailler. Mon père avait accès à de nombreux secrets ministériels et il n'avait qu'à disperser son argent et son nez. »

« Il a toujours pris ce qu'il voulait par ruse. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il fasse usage de la force, comme aujourd'hui, à moins qu'il n'ait un autre but. » Pensa Severus à voix haute.

Ils furent interrompus par des protestations bruyantes. Tonks et trois autres sorciers étaient affalés par terre.

« Je suis désolé, » Cria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de ses compagnons qui la regardaient avec des yeux noirs et menaçants.

« Vous nous avez bien aidé les gars. Vous dire merci ne semble pas suffisant, mais je pense que je dois le faire, » Dit-elle une fois qu'elle se fut libérée et qu'elle les eût rejoint.

« Euh, pas de soucis, » Lui dit Harry. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit ce qu'il fallait dire dans une telle situation. « Mais si tu ne nous avais pas envoyé un message, nous n'aurions jamais su qu'il se passait quelque chose. »

Tonks avait l'air aussi perplexe qu'Arthur, Bill et Charlie quand ils se tournèrent vers elle.

« _Nou_s ne vous avons pas envoyé de message, » Dit Tonks. « Mais j'étais au deuxième étage quand ça s'est passé. Quelqu'un d'autre a dû vous l'envoyer. »

Cette fois ce furent Harry, Severus et Drago qui avaient l'air confus.

« Un hibou nous a apportés un message nous signalant que le Ministère avait été attaqué et que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Il était signé 'Tonks' » Dit Drago doucement.

« Je n'ai pas envoyé ce message. » Dit Tonks, inquiète.

« Si tu ne l'as pas fait, alors _qui _? » Lui demanda Harry d'autant plus confus.

« Ils sont là ! » Cria une jeune sorcière en désignant un groupe de sorcières et de sorciers habillés de leur robe d'Auror. Ils se frayaient un chemin vers le bâtiment.

« Je peux difficilement dire que nous sommes les seuls Aurors à ne pas avoir été dans le bâtiment lors de l'attaque, » Expliqua Emmaline Vance quand elle eut atteint le petit groupe. « Mais nous avons nos propres méthodes pour nous contacter. Le reste devrait bientôt arriver. D'après ce que j'ai compris il y avait une trentaine de personnes dans le bâtiment, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, » Acquiesça Arthur. « Mais certains sont désarmés. »

« Nous serons suffisamment nombreux pour nous occuper d'eux. Vous pouvez tous les trois partir et faire soigner vos blessures, nous prenons la situation en main. » Suggéra l'Auror.

« Très bien. Nous avons des choses à faire. » Lui dit Severus en suivant Harry qui était déjà parti.

« Nous devons parler, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire ici. Transplanez dans la rue dans laquelle nous sommes arrivés par Porte au Loin ce matin. » Leur dit doucement Severus.

* * *

« Cet elfe de maison, Dobby, il est libre, non ? Pensez-vous qu'on puisse lui faire confiance et qu'il a suivi vos instructions ? »Demanda Severus aux deux autres sorciers une fois qu'ils se furent retrouvés.

« Bien sûr, » Dit Harry sans l'once d'une hésitation. « On ne peut pas douter de sa loyauté. »

« Je ne vous pose cette question que parce que je trouve bizarre que le reste de l'Ordre ne soit pas venu à notre aide alors que vous lui avez donné des instructions très précises, celles de les trouver et de nous les envoyer. » Lui dit Severus en plissant les yeux.

« Il est complètement loyal à Albus et à sa cause. S'il n'a pas donné les instructions, c'est qu'il n'a_ pas pu._ » Lui répondit Harry avec fermeté. « Mais nous pouvons faire de nombreuses hypothèses peu plaisantes qui expliqueraient _pourquoi_ il n'a pas pu. »

« Je devrais interroger l'elfe de maison quand nous retournerons à l'école -» Commença Severus.

« _Je_ l'interrogerai. Si c'est vous, vous n'arriverez pas à obtenir les réponses, il se _frappera_ contre un coin et il ne nous dira _jamais_ rien.» L'interrompit Harry.

Severus regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Eh bien, Dobby t'aime bien, alors peut-être _devrais_-tu lui parler, » Dit Drago rapidement avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate.

« Peut-être que la disparition de Dobby est liée à cette fausse note, » Pensa Severus à voix haute. « La meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant est de retourner à l'école. Nous pourrons discuter plus librement. Mais avant, nous devons nous occuper de nos blessures- et _vous_ devez trouver une autre chemise, » Dit Severus en regardant les taches de sang sur la chemise de Harry. « Nous ne voulons pas que les personnes qui n'appartiennent pas à l'Ordre sautent sur de fausses conclusions en se basant sur notre…apparence. Drago et moi allons voir un guérisseur. Il vous verra vous aussi. Il se présente comme un vendeur de potions dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le connaissez-vous ? » Demanda Severus à Harry.

« Non, mais je le trouverai, » Lui répondit Harry.

« Son magasin se trouve juste à côté d'un magasin qui vend des livres rares et difficiles à trouver. Peut-être êtes-vous plus familier avec ce magasin ? » Lui demanda Severus sur le ton suffisant dont Harry avait l'habitude venant de sa part.

Drago regarda durement le professeur.

« Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré, Snape, je peux trouver mon chemin, »Dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'allait pas admettre qu'il connaissait cette part de l'Allée des Embrumes. Le magasin de livres dont Snape faisait référence était celui de Josh. Josh lui avait souvent dit que le sorcier qui possédait le magasin de potions était un vieux grincheux qui mettrait du poison dans n'importe quelle potion s'il ne te regardait pas avec autant d'attention. Harry commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur ses dons de guérisseurs.

« Il y a une entrée secrète dans l'allée à côté du magasin -» Commença Severus.

« Je vous retrouve là-bas, » Dit Harry. Il transplana avant que Severus ne puisse dire autre chose. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter le cynisme du Maître des potions.

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris, » Dit Drago avec malice.

« Je te demande pardon, » Lui demanda Severus d'une voix traînante.

« Je pense qu'il ne pas compris ce que tu voulais dire, » Répondit Drago. « Il pensait que tu impliquais qu'il n'était pas capable de trouver son chemin, seul dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit ce que tu voulais dire. »

« Le changement d'humeur de Potter ne me concerne pas. » Grogna Severus. « Maintenant, si tu es prêt, nous -»

« Ce magasin de livres, n'est-ce pas celui que possède l'ami de Harry, hein ? Ce Josh ? » Lui demanda Drago en regardant d'un air suspicieux son ami.

Severus ne dit rien mais rangea sa baguette et dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

« Comme c'est intéressant. »

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur qui gère ce magasin, ni sa localisation. Tu es ridicule, » Lui dit Severus brusquement.

Drago attrapa le bras de l'autre homme avant qu'il ne transplane. « Pas du tout, je suis simplement très intéressé par ce que je vois. »

Severus plissa les yeux dangereusement en regardant Drago qui lâcha son bras avant qu'il ne le _lui_ fasse lâcher- douloureusement. Sans un mot, son aîné transplana. Drago secoua la tête et le suivit.

* * *

Ivan le guérisseur, était un homme gros et lourd. Il avait de petits yeux de fouine et un nez qui avait dû être cassé plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais guéri correctement. Son crâne nu avait été lustré et un serpent était tatoué dessus. Harry comprenait pourquoi les gens faisaient de leur mieux pour être en bon terme avec lui.

Avec une efficacité qu'Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre, il les tira littéralement à l'intérieur de son magasin.

« Attendez ici, » Leur ordonna-t-il avec un accent guttural qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à placer.

« Il va vider son magasin. Il ne peut pas être vu avec _nous_ dans son magasin pour des raisons évidentes, » Lui expliqua Drago.

« Cela n'apparaîtra-t-il pas bizarre qu'il ferme le magasin au milieu de la journée ? » Leur demanda Harry d'un air douteux en regardant la pièce. On aurait dit une petite cuisine moldue de la période coloniale. Il prit un siège et s'assit à la table en bois qui était au milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin une cuisinière en fer forgé faisait des petits bruits occasionnels, peut-être pour que personne ne l'oublie. Des pots, des casseroles et divers ustensiles étaient alignés sur de petits crochets et un grand lavabo portable était appuyé contre le mur. La pièce était fraîche, un peu comme les cachots de Poudlard.

« Ivan est un peu…excentrique et bien connut pour cela. Personne ne pensera que c'est bizarre qu'il ferme au milieu de la journée. » Lui assura Drago.

« Etes-vous certains qu'on puisse lui faire confiance ? » Leur demanda Harry en regardant dans la direction de la porte où Ivan poussait les clients.

« Oui. Il a autant de raison de mépriser le Seigneur Noir que nous. Sa femme et ses enfants ont été exécutés par des mangemorts. Le Seigneur Noir l'a gardé en vie et l'a pris à son service comme guérisseur pour ses serviteurs et associés. Nous l'avons rencontré quand nous étions des mangemorts. Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de beaucoup le persuader pour qu'il accepte de nous aider à passer des informations sur les plans et activités du Seigneur Noir à Albus. On peut lui faire confiance. » Lui expliqua Severus catégorique.

« …Femme_ et_ enfants ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une voix extrêmement contenue.

Severus observa le jeune sorcier quelques instants avant de répondre. « Il avait une femme et deux files. Lucius Malfoy l'a fait assister à leur mort. Il a menacé de tuer le reste de sa famille et de ses amis s'il ne coopérait pas avec eux. »

Harry entendit un grognement et fut surpris qu'il ne vienne pas de lui, mais de Drago qui semblait au moins aussi furieux que lui.

« Tu n'es pas ton père. Calme-toi, Ivan revient. » Dit Severus doucement à Drago. « Et Potter, vous devez savoir que Ivan exige une honnêteté absolue à chaque patient. Ne lui cachez pas vos cicatrices, aucune d'elles. Il saura. Il lit les gens extrêmement bien, » Lui dit Severus un peu plus fort pour Harry.

« Allons, comment connaissez-vous mes -»

« Je lui en ai parlé. » Murmura Drago rapidement quand Ivan entra dans la pièce.

« Je ne vous demanderai pas ce que vous avez fait. Je sais qui vous êtes, mais je _ne sais pas_ qui vous êtes, compris ? » Demanda Ivan à Harry en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Oui, » Harry acquiesça. Bien qu'il soit amusé par l'approche en cape et d'épée, il n'était pas perturbé par la rudesse de sa présentation. Que ses actions soient rendues publiques n'avait pas facilité son travail pour l'Ordre. Ivan venait de lui assurer qu'il garantirait son anonymat, autant qu'il en était capable, et c'était tout ce que Harry pouvait demander.

Le guérisseur allait rapidement dans le placard et en sortit en gros sac noir.

« Apportez la bassine sur la table, » Ordonna-t-il à Severus, qui à la surprise de Harry, suivit les instructions sans poser de questions. Il révisa son opinion sur l'excentricité du guérisseur. Toute personne capable de se faire obéir de Snape, sans qu'il ne se dispute avec la-dite personne, était digne de respect.

Ivan vida le sac sur la table et arrangea avec son soin les différents instruments et potions. « Vous passerez en premier, » Dit-il en agrippant la chemise de Harry et en défaisant les boutons.

« Je peux le faire moi-même. » Dit rapidement Harry en essayant d'arracher sa chemise de la prise de Ivan. Celui-ci lui donna simplement une tape sur les mains et continua à défaire les boutons.

« Je vois. Je pensais bien que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre-là. » Fut tout ce qu'il dit en retirant la chemise des épaules d'Harry, dévoilant toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait sur la poitrine et sur les bras. Harry détourna les yeux. Il imaginait que les voir ferait plaisir à Snape et il _sentait _pratiquement sa suffisance. Ca devait être gratifiant de s'imaginer comment il les avait gagnés. Un sorcier plus talentueux ne serait pas devenu ainsi.

S'il n'avait pas détourné les yeux, il n'aurait pas vu de sourire sur le visage de Maître des potions. Il demeura impassible mais par intermittence, il serrait et desserrait les dents.

« Vous comprenez très bien la situation. Vous pourrez revenir me voir dans le futur. Je vous verrai. » Acquiesça le guérisseur. Il posa la chemise sur le dos de la chaise et prit sa baguette.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Lui demanda Harry, quelque peu confus.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, » Le guérisseur confirma avec un soupir impatient. « Très bien. Les gens que je…conserve n'ont pas très…bonne réputation. En tant que telle, je suis touché par cette association. On me demande d'aller dans mon magasin pour que je puisse rencontrer mes associés et faire marcher leurs affaires. Les gens ne viennent ici que si leurs choix…sont limités. Les gens qui viennent me voir ont des secrets à garder et ont des choses qu'ils cachent aux autres. Pour apprécier le risque que je prends pour ma clientèle, je leur demande de prendre le risque de ne pas conserver de secrets. De ne rien me cacher. Il est difficile de se dévoiler à un certain degré, comme je me dévoile quand je soigne des gens tels que vous. »

« Maintenant je comprends. Merci. » Dit Harry. Il commençait à comprendre que bien qu'Ivan soit excentrique, il avait aussi l'esprit impitoyablement pratique. Sa nature grincheuse, le fait curieux qu'il ait besoin qu'on lui révèle des choses qu'on n'est pas prêt à révéler à d'autres faisait parti de cet instinct de survie qui l'avait gardé en vie, alors qu'il prenait des risques pour Snape et Drago depuis des années.

« Oui, oui. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour les bleus et les bosses. Une pommade aidera à les guérir, mais ça se fera rapidement tout seul, » Dit-il en passant devant les éraflures et les bleus. Contrairement à Pompom qui savait faire preuve de douceur quand elle s'occupait d'un patient, Ivan donnait de petits coups à ses patients et après cette expérience, Harry apprécierait encore plus la sorcière maternelle.

« Qui vous a fait _ça _? » Lui demanda-t-il en arrivant à l'entaille qu'il avait essayé de se soigner.

« _J'ai_ fermé la plaie -» Lui expliqua Harry.

« Je _ne _pense_ pas_. Elle est encore ouverte à certains endroits. »

« Je le ferai, » Dit Harry sur la défensive.

« Vous n'êtes pas un guérisseur. Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est un _art_. Vous voyez ce que j'ai fait ici et ici, » Dit-il en lui montrant deux coupures qu'il avait fermées. « J'ai suivi la ligne de la plaie et je l'ai fermée en une seule fois. Il y aura une cicatrice, mais elle sera minime. _Ca, c'est_ bien fait, » Dit-il en murmurant un sort qui ouvrit à nouvelle la plaie pour qu'il puisse la fermer soigneusement. Il gagna une grimace douloureuse de la part de Harry.

« Si la même attention avait été donnée à certaines de vos anciennes blessures, elles auraient laissé moins de traces. J'aurais pu vous aider, » Ajouta Ivan en regardant avec professionnalisme à certaines de ses cicatrices les plus visibles.

« Je m'en souviendrai pour la prochaine fois, » Grogna Harry en frottant ses blessures fraîchement fermées.

« Très bien. Maintenant vous pouvez enlever votre pantalon, » Lui ordonna Ivan.

« _Quoi ?_ » Lui demanda Harry en mettant rapidement ses mains sur le bouton de son pantalon pour qu'Ivan ne puisse l'enlever lui-même.

Ivan demeura de pierre. « Vous n'avez rien que je n'ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois. Enlevez gentiment votre pantalon. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autres blessures. Elles étaient toutes au-dessus de mon pantalon, » Lui dit Harry en tenant désespérément son pantalon.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Lui demanda Ivan en plissant encore davantage les yeux, si cela était possible.

« Oui, vraiment sûr, » Lui répondit rapidement Harry.

Ivan l'évalua du regard quelques instants. « Très bien. Dans le placard derrière vous, vous trouverez des chemises. Celle-ci n'est plus présentable. » Dit-il en montrant les taches de sang sur la chemise.

« Merci, » Lui dit Harry. Il se dépêcha de se lever.

« Je _vous_ verrai en second, » Dit-il en désignant Drago.

Il y avait au moins une vingtaine de chemises de tailles et de couleurs différentes, pendues soigneusement. Il choisit la première qui lui parut à la bonne taille et l'enfila.

« Ecoutez, moi aussi je garde mon pantalon. Chaque fois que nous venons, vous essayez de nous faire nous dévêtir, » Lui dit Drago en descendant de son siège dès que Ivan eût terminé ses soins et regagna l'autre bout de la pièce, où se trouvait Harry, appuyé contre la petite armoire de l'apothicaire.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Drago doucement.

« Pardon ? » Lui demanda Harry en regardant avec amusement le Maître des potions protester quand il fut dévêtit comme un enfant. « Un peu fatigué, mais c'est normal vu tout ce que l'on a fait, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que Lestrange a tué ton parrain. » Lui dit Drago avec prudence.

« Bien. Je vais bien. » Lui dit Harry automatiquement. Drago le regarda fixement, il n'avait pas l'air du tout convaincu.

_Vide_. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait peut-être tué Lestrange, mais ça ne ramènerait pas Sirius, et il se sentait encore plus vide qu'avant. Si les choses avaient été différentes, il _aurait_ pu se sentir désolé pour elle, de la manière dont elle avait choisi de vivre sa vie, de la manière dont elle était morte, mais y penser le faisait culpabiliser, comme s'il était déloyal à son parrain.

Harry secoua la tête pour arrêter de ressasser. Il ne voulait pas y penser davantage, ou en tout cas pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfermer avec une grande bouteille de firewhiskey.

« Vous devriez utiliser un sort de dissimulation si vous ne voulez pas que l'on voie vos bleus, » Leur conseilla Ivan alors que Snape remettait sa chemise.

« Bien sûr, » Dit Severus en hochant la tête.

« Votre chemise, » Dit Ivan à Harry en la lui rendant.

« Merci, » Dit-il en la prenant. Il la transforma pour qu'elle soit plus facile à porter et un peu moins voyant. « Je vous rapporterai celle-ci dès que je le pourrai. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Il est plus prudent que vous la gardiez. J'en ai plein. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Ne vous faites pas voir en sortant d'ici. » Dit l'excentrique guérisseur en nettoyant son équipement.

« Merci, » Lui dit Drago en lui faisant un signe de tête alors qu'il sortait de la salle.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant. » Dit Severus en faisant de même.

Ils quittèrent le magasin par la porte qui menait à l'Allée et tranplanèrent jusqu'au village à côté de l'école avant qu'on ne puisse les découvrir.

« Et bien ? » Demanda Harry à Severus dès qu'ils arrivèrent au village.

Severus haussa un sourcil. « C'est une idée fixe, Potter ? »

« Vous les avez vu- toutes- les cicatrices, les brûlures, tout. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire sur ce sujet, » Répondit calmement Severus. « Si c'est tout, nous avons des choses à faire à l'école. »

« Vous plaisantez, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry qui ne le croyait apparemment pas. Depuis quand Snape laissait passer l'occasion de l'insulter ?

« Contrairement au reste du monde sorcier, _mon_ monde, Monsieur Potter, ne tourne pas autour de _vous_. J'ai d'autres choses à faire pour m'occuper l'esprit. Maintenant si vous avez terminé avec vos enfantillages, nous avons des choses à faire à l'école. » Dit le Maître des potions avec impatience. Il se dirigeait déjà vers l'école.

« Je n'ai pas hâte de voir Ginny, » Confessa Drago. « Si elle me jette hors de la chambre, ce qu'elle fera certainement et cela pendant un mois, pourrais-je dormir dans ton salon ? »

« Euh, ouais, si tu en as besoin, » Répondit Harry, un peu surpris. « Mais, je pensais que tu resterais avec Snape. »

« Je l'ai fait plusieurs fois, mais pour te dire la vérité, je suis un peu nerveux chez lui. Il a installé des pièges de fous un peu partout, et il pense que c'est drôle de ne pas en parler. » Lui dit Drago en allongeant le pas pour rattraper le Maître des potions.

« Ce n'est pas surprenant. » Marmonna Harry en le suivant.

* * *

Ils croisèrent le professeur Chourave devant l'école, rouge et plus que légèrement agitée.

« Professeur Snape, vous êtes revenu ! » Cria-t-elle. « Les Weasley sont piégés dans vos appartements. Ils appellent et…_crient_. Aucun de nous n'a pu entrer pour les aider -»

« Je vais m'en occuper. Merci. » Dit Severus en se dépêchant d'aller les cachots.

« Attendez une minute, » Harry posa une main sur le bras du professeur. « Je vais voir si je peux contacter Dobby. »

Harry appela, mais l'elfe de maison ne se montra pas. « Dobby ! » L'appela à nouveau Harry. Il commençait à avoir des nœuds dans l'estomac. L'elfe n'apparaissait pas.

« Laissez pour l'instant. Il faudra peut-être un certain temps pour avoir les réponses aux questions que nous nous posons. Nous libérons les Weasley et nous cherchons Dobby. »

Il s'attendait à entendre les Weasley s'époumoner, mais il fut surpris quand ils atteignirent les cachots : les seuls bruits venaient de ceux que faisaient les élèves se déplaçant dans le château.

« Ce n'est pas bon, » Dit Harry doucement.

« Je sais. Ils ont arrêté de crier et maintenant ils sont _silencieux_, » Dit Drago sur le ton de quelqu'un qui sait trop bien ce que cela signifie.

Ils se préparèrent quand Severus ouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient été magiquement liés à n'importe quelle surface libre de la salle. Hermione et Ginny étaient contre un mur près des chaises alors que Ron était au sol devant l'offensant placard où étaient rangées les potions. Ils regardaient les trois sorciers avec des yeux noirs.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Des pièges de fous _partout_, » Lui dit Drago en secouant la tête.

Il soupira et entra dans la salle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les appartements privés de Severus. Quand il était plus jeune, il s'était imaginé que son professeur vivait dans des quartiers qui ressemblaient aux cachots. Il s'imaginait qu'il gardait un grand chaudron toujours en activité et nourri de divers ingrédients et parfois par des Gryffondors.

Mais les appartements du Maître des potions n'avaient rien à voir avec les cachots. En fait, ils étaient très remarquables par leur apparence aristocrate. Un canapé de cuir noir était installé autour d'une simple table de marbre noir sur laquelle reposait un seul livre de potions dont plusieurs pages étaient indexées pour de futur référence. Une grande étagère contenait une impressionnante collection de livres et de journaux alignés contre le mur du salon et à l'opposé se trouvait un grand placard remplit de bouteilles, flacons, des carafes des potions de Severus. Tous étaient étiquetés et soigneusement groupés. Le tapis et les murs gris adoucissaient le décor entièrement noir et allégeaient l'atmosphère sombre et monotone et rendait la pièce élégante. Les couleurs correspondaient très bien au propriétaire des lieux, même si Harry avait imaginé un décor de pierre et de chaudrons qui correspondait à un aspect de sa personnalité.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas endommagé mon placard. » Leur demanda Severus en fermant la porte derrière Harry et Drago.

Le regard des trois captifs s'assombrit encore, si possible. Malgré ses talents d'espion et de Maître de du mensonge, Severus avait parfois toute la diplomatie d'un Hippogriffe déchaîné.

« Ta famille est sauve, » Dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa robe et en les libérant. Hermione et Ginny tombèrent. Ron bougea ses bras et ses jambes avec précaution comme s'il avait dû mal à croire qu'il était libre.

« Vos muscles doivent être engourdis après être restés immobiles aussi longtemps. Vous devez les détendre et les contracter autrement vous risquez de les froisser. » Les informa Severus en se dirigeant vers son placard pour jeter quelques sorts, certainement remettre ses pièges.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous nous ayez laissés derrière. » Dit Ginny, les dents serrées tout en massant sa jambe. « C'est _ma_ famille. Vous n'aviez _aucun droit_ de nous éloigner. »

« Tes liens émotionnels avec ta famille auraient pu tous nous mettre en danger si tu avais agi inconsidérément. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque. Vous vous souviendrez que nous avons déjà pris ce genre de décision lors de la dernière guerre contre le Seigneur Noir, » Répondit Severus avant qu'Harry ou Drago ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit. « Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela. Nous devons trouver Dobby, » Continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je ne crois pas pouvoir me lever pour l'instant, » Grimaça Ron. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir des crampes dans les bras et les jambes. »

« Tout comme moi, » Ajouta Ginny.

« Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, vous allez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que nous étions enfermés ici. » Leur ordonna Hermione.

« Très bien, » Commença Severus un peu impatient. « Le message que nous avons reçu ce matin nous informait que le Ministère avait été attaqué et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il était signé par Tonks, nous avons donc pensé que l'Ordre devait s'en occuper avec discrétion. Nous avons demandé à Dobby de contacter les membres clef de l'Ordre qui se trouvent à l'école pour qu'ils avertissent les autres du problème et qu'ils s'arrangent pour nous retrouver au Ministère. Nous avons attendu quelques temps hors du Ministère, mais comme personne ne venait, nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment -»

« Tout seuls ? » S'écria Ginny en regardant Drago avec des yeux paniqués.

« Il y a des endroits où trois personnes peuvent se rendre alors qu'un groupe ne le peut pas, » Dit Severus en coupant court à la dispute avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de commencer. « Une fois les otages libérés, nous avons découvert que le message que nous avons reçu ce matin, celui qui nous prévenait que le Ministère avait été attaqué, n'avait pas été envoyé par Tonks. »

« Alors qui l'a envoyé ? » Leur demanda rapidement Hermione.

« Nous ne savons pas. Si Tonks n'a pas envoyé le message, il est possible que ce qui s'est passé au Ministère ne fût peut-être rien d'autre qu'un piège élaboré dans lequel nous nous sommes précipités. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer notre survie. » Pensa Severus à voix haute.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Si vous avez marché dedans, alors pourquoi vous ont-ils permis d'en réchapper ? Vous n'étiez que trois, combien de personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur ? » Leur demanda Hermione en suivant les pensées de Snape.

« Environ une trentaine, peut-être un peu moins, » Répondit Drago.

« _Trente _! » Ginny avait pratiquement crié. « Tout seuls ? Bon sang Drago, j'aurais pu te _perdre _! » Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

« Ginny, » Comment Drago.

« Ne commence pas avec ton 'Ginny!' » Dit-elle. Sa voix tremblait un peu plus qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

« Et tu dis que vous avez donné à Dobby l'ordre d'avertir les autres membres de l'Ordre, c'est ça ? » Leur demanda Hermione, le front plissé. Harry avait l'habitude de cette expression et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ca lui rappelait ses années à Poudlard, quand lui et Ron se rassemblaient autour d'Hermione pendant qu'elle réfléchissait sur les mystères auxquels ils se trouvaient mêlés.

« Monsieur Potter l'a fait, » Clarifia Severus.

« Ca ne ressemble pas à Dobby de désobéir à l'ordre d'un professeur, surtout s'il vient de Harry, » Dit Hermione. Elle semblait inquiète.

« J'ai essayé de l'appeler quand nous sommes revenus, mais il n'a pas répondu, » Dit Harry tout aussi inquiet.

« Nous avions l'intention de chercher Dobby une fois que l'on vous aurait libéré de votre…indisposition. » Dit Severus. Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu la lèvre du Maître des potions se redresser avant d'être rapidement cachée derrière son impassibilité habituelle.

« _Indisposition ? »_ Cracha Ron. « Nous étions retenus prisonniers ici alors que notre _propre_ _famille_ était en danger -»

« C'était mon idée de vous laisser ici tous les trois alors si vous voulez en discuter je serai plus que ravi de vous satisfaire. » Dit Severus sévèrement. Ginny, Hermione et Ron demeurèrent silencieux.

Harry regarda le Maître des potions, quelque peu surpris. L'idée venait de Drago et bien que tous étaient d'accord avec lui, porter le chapeau d'une chose dont il n'était pas responsable ne ressemblait pas à Snape. En fait, à son avis, porter le chapeau d'une chose dont une autre personne était responsable était contraire à Snape, et à tous les principes serpentards. Mais ça avait fait taire tous les arguments qui auraient pu éclater. Aucun des Weasley ne semblait vouloir se battre avec le Maître des potions.

« Ce qui est fait est fait, » Dit Hermione brusquement en regardant avec des yeux noirs Severus, Drago et Harry. Ce dernier eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait regardé un peu plus longtemps et durement que les autres. « Nous devons trouver Dobby. Mais d'abord, est-ce que vous allez bien tous les trois ? » Leur demanda rapidement Hermione en les observant avec attention. « Je ne sais pas quel sort de dissimulation vous utilisez, mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez pu traverser un bâtiment rempli de sorciers et sorcières peu amène et que vous vous en soyez sorti sans rien de plus qu'une égratignure. »

« L'illusion est pour les élèves et les autres personnes de l'école. Nous ne souhaitions pas susciter des questions qui ne sont pas nécessaires sur nos activités. » Répondit Severus sévèrement.

« Mais vous allez bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Les pressa Ginny.

« Nous allons bien. Nous n'avons eu des blessures légères. » Severus était légèrement mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète vraiment pour lui.

« C'est un soulagement, mais les tiennes ne vont pas _rester_ légères, Drago, parce que je vais te _tuer_ quand nous retournerons dans nos appartements, » Dit Ginny. Sa voix s'était légèrement remise à trembler.

Harry et Drago aidèrent leurs amis à se lever. Hermione ne regarda pas Harry quand il l'aida à se relever, mais Ginny se hérissa littéralement quand Drago la toucha. Le jeune homme était légèrement affligé quand il laissa sa femme partir.

« Je vais bien ! » Cracha Ron quand Harry lui proposa sa main pour l'aider.

« Je le sais, » Soupira Harry en attrapant la main de Ron pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il était toujours aussi borné. S'il n'avait pas attrapé sa main, Ron ne l'aurait jamais prise.

« Nous devons parler, » Dit Ron d'un ton bourru en regardant Harry.

« Etes-vous capable de bouger ? » Leur demanda Severus en interrompant la dispute imminente.

« En quelque sorte, » Acquiesça Hermione en regardant Severus avec curiosité.

« Très bien. Ce que vous devez faire peut attendre Monsieur Weasley, nous avons plus urgent à faire, » Leur ordonna Severus en ignorant le regard noir de Ron.

« Albus a vraiment mal choisi son moment pour partir, » Se plaignit Hermione. « Avant de faire toute autre chose, nous devons retrouver Dobby. S'il ne répond pas aux appels, c'est qu'il doit avoir des problèmes et quelque chose me dit que tout est lié. »

« Le trouver peut vraiment prendre très longtemps, _s'il_ est dans le château. » Dit Ron sombrement.

« La Carte des Maraudeurs ! » S'écria Hermione. « Je veux dire -» Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et son visage s'empourpra : elle avait presque crié.

Personne n'eut besoin de demander à Harry s'il avait toujours la carte. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir qu'il chérissait. L'une des seules choses que lui avait laissé son père. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait toujours.

« Une application enfantine de magie, » Souffla Severus d'un air dédaigneux.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense que c'est une application _ingénieuse_ des dons de sorciers et c'est certainement très utile en ce moment. » Répondit Harry. « Mais elle est dans mes quartiers, alors je me dépêche d'aller la chercher. Au lieu de revenir ici, je vous retrouve là-bas, » Il sortit des quartiers de Severus. Il navigua dans les couloirs et parvint à éviter, mais à peine, les élèves innocents qui avaient la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin.

Il se força à s'arrêter pour 'désarmer' correctement la porte de chez lui et une fois les sorts les plus dangereux enlevés, il entra et laissa la porte déverrouillée pour que les autres puissent entrer.

Il lui fallut fouiller pour la retrouver. C'était bizarre, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de s'en servir depuis son arrivée et elle se trouvait dans une grosse valise enveloppée dans des robes appartenant à Sirius que Remus lui avait données quand son parrain est mort. Harry n'avait pas été capable de les porter, pas même une seule fois, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en séparer. Elles étaient donc pliées avec attention dans une valise et elles l'avaient suivi à chacun de ses déménagements.

* * *

« Hé, il n'y avait pas tant de photos la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, » Dit Hermione, une fois réunis dans le salon de Harry. Elle regarda curieusement celles qui se trouvaient sur le manteau de la cheminée. « Il y en avait une, deux au plus, » Dit-elle en prenant la photo. Le père et la mère d'Harry la regardaient. James se tenait derrière Lily, ses bras enveloppaient étroitement sa taille. Il embrassait légèrement son cou puis fit un geste en direction de l'appareil photo. Lily riait aux pitreries de James mais fit de même.

« Ils semblaient si heureux. Sa maman était belle et son papa -» Commença Hermione mais s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard de Severus.

Hermione prit une photo moldu et la regarda avec curiosité. Harry posait avec un groupe de personnes devant une pharmacie moldue, portant sa blouse. « Je me demande _qui_ ils sont. »

« Harry n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était un pharmacien moldu ? C'est certainement une photo prise devant la pharmacie dans laquelle il travaille avec les gens avec qui il travaille, » Répondit Ginny en regardant la photo par-dessus l'épaule de Hermione.

Hermione replaça la photo avec attention. « Je me demande qui a pris celle-ci. On dirait qu'elle a été prise au cours de notre cinquième année, quand nous avons passé tant de temps avec Sirius, chez lui, mais je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait eu d'appareil photo avec nous, » Dit-elle en désignant une photo sorcière : Harry et Sirius se battaient dans la cuisine de la place Grimmaurd.

« Remus en avait un. Il essayait de faire un album pour Harry, mais il n'avait pas suffisamment de photos, » Grogna Ron. « Ce devait être un cadeau commun de Remus et de Sirius pour son anniversaire. Remus voulait donner à Sirius un double de toutes les photos. Sirius détestait la maison et il devenait dingue d'être enfermé là-dedans tout le temps, alors Remus pensait qu'avoir des photos de nous tous nous amusant dans la maison l'aiderait un peu.

« Comment sais-_tu_ cela, alors que _nous_ non ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« J'ai entendu Remus en parler à maman une fois. J'allais vous le dire mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées avec Umbridge à l'école, je pense que le moment n'est jamais venu. Après, il m'a semblé que ce n'était plus important. »

« En parlant de Sirius, vous aimeriez peut-être savoir que Bellatrix Lestrange est morte. Elle a été tuée au Ministère aujourd'hui. » Dit Drago.

« Bien, mais Harry…euh -»

« Elle et Harry se sont battus en duel et elle est morte. Nous n'avons pas vu ce qui s'est passé, » Répondit Drago. Les autres regardèrent Severus qui acquiesça simplement.

* * *

« Nous devons interrompre notre conversation. Je crois entendre les pas de Monsieur Potter. »

Avec la Carte des Maraudeurs d'une main et sa cape d'invisibilité de l'autre, Harry se précipita dans le salon.

« Désolé, j'ai été long. J'ai été obligé de fouillé, » Dit-il en s'asseyant. Il étala la carte sur la table à café.

Les autres se rassemblèrent autour de la table et regardèrent la carte. Harry remarqua que Ron gardait ses distances.

« S'il est dans le château, où pourrait-il se trouver pour qu'il ne vienne pas quand on l'appelle ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je me posais la même question, » Dit Severus. D'un œil vif, il parcourait la carte comme s'il essayait de tout voir en une seule fois.

« Il peut être n'importe où- dans l'un des passages secrets ou peut-être est-il coincé quelque part, ou peut-être…Hé, où dorment les elfes de maison ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Il est là, » Dit Severus en montrant un point sur la carte.

Presque comme un, tous regardèrent de plus près.

« La salle sur demande, » Murmura Ginny en regardant la petite bannière qui indiquait le nom de Dobby.

Harry prit la carte et sortit de la salle, les autres sur ses talons. Il monta deux marches à la fois et arriva rapidement au troisième étage. Les couloirs étaient vides. Il n'y avait qu'une jeune sorcière et Harry la reconnut, il s'agissait de l'amie de Theresa Chan. Il lui tourna le dos, fouilla dans ses poches, désespérant de trouver quelque chose pour l'envoyer plus loin. Un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche lui donna une idée.

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Thomas, » L'interpella Harry poliment. « Je me demandais si vous pourriez me rendre un service ? »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, » Répondit la jeune fille en regardant Harry avec des yeux brillants, une expression légèrement amoureuse sur le visage.

« Je me demandais si vous pouviez donner cela au professeur Flitwick pour moi, » Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant un rouleau fraîchement scellé.

« Mais bien sûr, » Répondit la jeune fille. Elle prit le rouleau des mains de Harry en bondissant pratiquement.

« Que lui as-tu donné ? » Lui demanda Drago avec suspicion. Il venait de croiser la jeune sorcière qui souriait comme si on venait de la frapper avec un sort d'allégresse.

« Rien. Je lui ai simplement demandé de partir, c'est tout, » Répondit Harry.

Ils ne semblaient pas convaincus, mais Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la salle magique.

« Comment allons-nous entrer là ? Je n'ai aucune idée du genre de pièce que nous devons souhaiter, » Grogna Harry.

« C'est facile, » Dit Hermione avec excitation après y avoir réfléchi, « Nous n'avons qu'à souhaiter trouver la salle dans laquelle se trouve Dobby. »

« Très bien, » Acquiesça Harry. Il se concentra sur la salle dont ils avaient besoin.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de passer la journée à vous concentrer sur la salle que vous souhaitez trouver, » Ajouta Severus après quelques temps.

Harry ignora le Maître des potions, ouvrit la porte et entra.

« Bon sang, » Il cligna des yeux de surprise. Dobby était allongé, en boule sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, son corps montait gentiment au rythme de sa respiration.

« Quoi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » Cria Ginny en entrant après Harry. Severus poussa les autres dans la salle et ferma derrière lui.

« Il semble…_paisible, »_ Remarqua Drago avec incrédulité. Il se rapprocha de l'elfe. « Comme s'il _dormait._ »

« Il ne se serait pas endormi alors que je lui ai demandé de faire quelque chose, » Dit Harry sur la défensive. Il sortit sa baguette et s'accroupit à côté de Dobby.

« Enervate, »Murmura-t-il.

Dobby remua mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Enervate, » Harry fit une nouvelle tentative. Il mit un peu plus de pouvoir dans son sort.

Dobby remua à nouveau, mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Seul un puissant sort magique peut agir ainsi sur un elfe de maison » Dit Drago sur un ton grave.

« Désolé Dobby, ça va être un peu douloureux, » S'excusa Harry doucement. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui, « Enervate, » Cria-t-il en envoyant une puissante décharge magique à l'elfe de maison.

« Aouh ! » Cria Dobby en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« Désolé Dobby ! » Harry s'excusa à nouveau.

« Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal, hein ? » Lui demanda Hermione en regardant anxieusement Dobby.

« Non. Eh bien, un petit peu, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre qu'il se réveille tout seul, » Dit Harry en défendant ses actions.

« Vous pensez qu'il aurait été _capable_ de se réveiller tout seul, » Clarifia Severus.

« Harry Potter, monsieur! Que faites-vous ici? » Cria Dobby. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry.

« Que fais-_tu_ ici, Dobby ? » Lui demanda Harry avec prudence.

« Dobby est censé être ici ! » Répondit Dobby en penchant sa tête pour regarda Harry curieusement.

« _Ici ?_ » Lui demanda Harry en faisant un geste pour désigner la pièce complètement nue, il n'y avait qu'un pot de chambre dans un coin.

Dobby regarda par lui-même. « Ce n'est pas les cuisines, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Où est 'ici' ? Et que _fait_ Dobby ici ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Lui demanda Severus.

« Non, professeur Snape, monsieur. Je préparai le déjeuner à la cuisine, monsieur, et maintenant je suis là. Dobby ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Dobby va être en retard pour le déjeuner. Les autres elfes seront en colère contre Dobby s'il n'est pas là pour travailler, et ils diront au professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Dumbledore mettra Dobby à la porte, et Dobby ne veut pas être renvoyé, monsieur. Dobby aime travailler ! » Babilla le petit elfe. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends une seconde, » Lui dit Ron en attrapant le bras de l'elfe avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

« Je veux simplement te parler. Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Dumbledore ne te renverra pas. Tu es l'elfe de maison le plus travailleur, » Lui dit Harry quand Ron l'eut ramené.

« Professeur Dumbledore pense réellement cela de Dobby ? » Lui demanda l'elfe de maison.

« Bien sûr, » Lui dit Harry. « Maintenant, dis-moi, quelle est la dernière chose que tu te rappelles avoir fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Dobby aidait à préparer le repas de midi. Winky a fait tomber toute une bouteille de cidre sur le sol et Dobby l'aidait à ramasser, » Répondit Dobby.

« Est-ce à ce moment que je t'ai appelé ? » Le pressa Harry.

« Harry Potter n'a pas appelé Dobby, monsieur. Dobby serait venu directement autrement. » Lui dit Dobby. Il semblait confus. « Peut-être Harry Potter a-t-il appelé Dobby et Dobby n'a pas répondu, alors maintenant Harry Potter est fâché contre Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! » Cria l'elfe de maison en se frappant la tête.

« Non, non Dobby. Je suis confus. Je ne t'ai pas appelé ce matin. J'ai dû penser à autre chose. S'il te plait arrête de faire ça. » Lui dit Harry en attrapant la tête de Dobby pour qu'il arrête de se faire mal.

« Alors Harry Potter a appelé un autre elfe qui n'était _pas Dobby ?_ » Lui demanda Dobby. Il se débattait contre la prise de Harry, certainement pour se blesser davantage.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, » Lui dit rapidement Harry en gardant sa prise sur l'elfe de maison. « Tu sais que je ne ferais rien de tel, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Harry en prenant l'avantage sur son petit ami.

Dobby s'arrêta presque immédiatement. « Bien sûr, Harry Potter, monsieur. Harry Potter est spécial pour Dobby, » Dit –il avec ses grands yeux ronds.

Harry fut touché par l'enthousiasme déclaration du petit elfe. « De toute façon, nous sommes venus te voir parce que… euh… Ginny voulait te donner quelque chose. » Continua-t-il en vérifiant que l'elfe de maison allait bien maintenant qu'il arrêtait de se débattre.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Ginny. Elle avait tout l'air d'une biche sous la lumière d'un phare.

« Mademoiselle Ginny a quelque chose pour Dobby ? » Lui demanda Dobby avec excitation.

« Euh… oui… euh…j'ai… » Bégaya Ginny avant de venir s'agenouiller à côté de Harry sur le sol.

« Peux-tu me donner quelques minutes ? Je ne veux pas qu'il entende ce que je vais dire, » Lui dit Harry en se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille de Ginny. Son acquiescement fut à peine remarquable.

« J'ai quelques petites choses pour toi, Dobby, » Lui dit Ginny en fouillant dans ses poches. Elle avait l'air légèrement désespéré.

« Je dois vous parler, » Dit-il doucement à Severus.

Le Maître des potions parut un peu surpris, mais acquiesça et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent suffisamment de Dobby pour qu'il n'entende pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais suffisamment près pour ne pas élever sa suspicion. Drago, Ron et Hermione les suivirent, un peu vexés d'avoir été exclus de la discussion.

« On lui a jeté un charme de mémoire, » Dit Harry sur un ton grave.

« Ce qui pose la question de _qui_ et de _pourquoi,_ » Ajouta Severus tout aussi grave.

« Et _comment_, » Dit Hermione. « Les elfes de maison ont leur propre magie et ils sont parfaitement capables de se protéger tout seul. »

« Dobby aura les réponses, » Répondit doucement Severus.

« Il est possible de briser un charme de mémoire, » Dit Drago en brisant le bref silence. « A quel point voulez-vous des réponses ? » Poursuivit-il en ignorant les regards sévères de Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

« Absolument, » Répondit Severus.

« Le seul moyen que _je_ connaisse pour briser un charme de mémoire est de torturer jusqu'à ce que l'esprit se brise et je ne laisserai pas cela lui arriver, » Siffla Harry.

« On nous a envoyé un message pour nous attirer au Ministère et on a attaqué un elfe de maison. Accepteriez-vous de le faire si vous risquiez de compromettre la sécurité de tous les autres habitants du château ? » Lui demanda Severus.

Harry détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à la question, parce qu'en toute sincérité, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. D'un côté, Severus avait raison, mais d'un autre, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Dobby.

« En tout cas, » Continua Severus, « Il existe une méthode moins brutale pour briser les charmes de mémoire. La mémoire, est dissimulée par un charme qui laisse une signature très légère sur une personne ou dans ce cas, un elfe. Il est difficile de la détecter à moins de savoir ce que l'on cherche. Ca ne devrait pas être très difficile de trouver le souvenir dissimulé. Il est possible de l'isoler et d'exercer une force magique ou une pression jusqu'à ce que le charme cède, révélant le souvenir. Toutefois, il s'agit d'un travail très _précis. »_

« Que se passera-t-il si la pression exercée sur le charme était trop forte ou si le souvenir n'était pas isolé correctement ? » Lui demanda Hermione, l'inquiète se voyait sur son visage.

Severus fit une pause. « Comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit d'un travail précis et délicat, si on fait des erreurs, il y a des conséquences. »

« Quelles genres de conséquences ? » Lui demanda Hermione nerveusement.

« La folie, une lésion au cerveau permanente, peut-être même la mort, » Répondit Severus.

Ron siffla doucement. « Bon sang. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens de soutirer cette information de Dobby ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je ne pense pas, » Severus secoua la tête.

« Avez-vous déjà isolé un souvenir de cette manière ? » Demanda Harry au Maître des potions.

« Une fois. » Répondit-il.

« Et que s'est-il passé ? » Le pressa Harry.

« Ma réussite a été….mitigée. »

« _Mitigée ?_ »

« Le sujet avait été affreusement torturé et son esprit avait été affecté. Il était difficile de naviguer et bien que je sois parvenu à récupérer le souvenir effacé, je ne sais pas si je lui ai fait plus de mal. Au stade où il en était, je n'ai pas pu en être sûr. »

« Si son esprit n'avait pas été affecté, pensez-vous que vous auriez pu récupérer le souvenir sans le blesser davantage ? » Lui demanda Harry en jetant un œil vers Dobby qui discutait joyeusement avec Ginny. Il ne semblait pas conscient de leur conversation.

« Je le crois, » Répondit le Maître des potions après avoir pris son temps pour y réfléchir avec attention.

« Dobby est un _elfe_. Ca fera une différence, non ? » Le pressa Hermione.

« Ce sera différent, les elfes de maison ne pensent pas avec des termes et des concepts humains… »

Harry regarda son ancien professeur droit dans les yeux. « Pensez-vous pourvoir le faire sans blesser Dobby ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Severus avec confiance, et Harry n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le croire. Snape n'était pas le genre de personne à donner de faux espoirs. S'il pensait que la tache n'était pas dans ses cordes il l'aurait admis, même avec réticence, et aurait cherché une autre solution.

« Je n'en suis pas ravi, mais je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. _S'il vous plait_,soyez-prudent, professeur Snape, » Plaida Hermione.

Severus acquiesça puis leva sa baguette pour stupéfier Dobby alors qu'il venait d'accepter une paire de chaussettes venue des pieds de Ginny.

« Aouh ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » Cria Ginny. Hermione l'attira plus loin pour lui expliquer.

« Nous devons briser le charme de mémoire placé sur Dobby. Ce sera moins douloureux pour lui s'il n'est pas conscient pendant que je le fais, » Expliqua Severus en s'asseyant à côté de l'elfe de maison. Même si Harry désirait ardemment se tenir aux côtés de Snape pour s'assurer que Dobby allait bien, il resta en arrière. Si Snape faisait une erreur parce qu'il était sur son chemin, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Toutefois, Harry observa Snape de près alors qu'il fouillait dans l'esprit inconscient de Dobby. Avec les yeux fermés et sa baguette bougeant de temps en temps, Severus était l'image même de la concentration. Il était difficile de distinguer les différentes expressions du Maître des potions, mais pendant qu'il se concentrait, elle manquait de son habituel mépris. Maintenant que Harry y réfléchissait, il avait vu la même expression de concentration non corrompue, pendant les réunions de l'Ordre.

Et ce fut terminé. Severus ouvrit les yeux et baissa sa baguette. « Après que Monsieur Potter ait parlé à Dobby, il a été appelé. Quand il a répondu, plus rien, il est resté inconscient jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Potter le réveille. Il a dû être attaqué par derrière. Il n'a vu personne quand il a été appelé. »

« Est-ce qu'il ira bien ? » Demandèrent tous les autres en même temps.

« Je ne le saurai que lorsqu'il se réveillera. Je pense qu'il n'a rien, même s'il risque d'avoir une migraine pendant les trois ou quatre prochains jours, » Dit Severus en le levant et en dépoussièrant ses vêtements.

« Avez-vous reconnu la personne qui l'a appelé ? » Demanda Hermione au professeur.

« Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix du sorcier, ou de la sorcière, qui l'a appelé et je l'ai déjà mentionné, Dobby n'a pas vu qui l'a attaqué. »

« Si l'on est réaliste, de nombreuses personnes de cette école soutiennent Voldemort. Pour commencer la moitié des Serpentards ont de la famille qui le soutienne ouvertement, s'ils ne le _servent_ pas. » Signala Drago.

« Peu de personnes prendrait le risque de s'attaquer à un elfe de maison. Le risque de se faire prendre est trop grand, » Ajouta Severus.

« Penses-tu que la personne qui ait fait cela, soit après Dobby ? Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Dobby est plus proche de Harry et de Albus que les autres elfes. »

« Je ne peux pas en être sûr. Si l'on place ce qui est arrivé à Dobby au milieu d'événements suspicieux, on peut douter qu'éliminer Dobby soit leur seul objectif. Toutefois, comme tu l'as dit, le fait qu'il apprécie grandement le directeur et Monsieur Potter n'est un secret pour personne. En tant que tel, se débarrasser de lui peut être _l'un_ des objectifs. »

Les autres paraissaient affligés.

« D'un autre côté, Dobby aurait pu être victime des circonstances, » Ajouta Severus.

« Tu n'y crois pas, si ? » Lui demanda Ron, douteux.

Son aîné répondit après un temps. « Non. »

« Moi non plus, » Ajouta Harry.

« Nous n'avons pas à _trop_ nous inquiéter pour Dobby. Il peut prendre soin de lui. Quand il se réveillera, préviens-le. Dis-lui qu'il se passe quelque chose et qu'il doit être sur la défensive jusqu'à ce qu'on connaisse le fin mot de cette histoire. Il saura quoi faire. Il a survécu en étant au service des Malfoy après tout et ce n'est pas une tache facile. Ma famille a gardé toutes sortes de choses malveillantes et peu communes dans la maison et je n'étais moi-même pas gentil avec lui. Maintenant que j'y pense, nous avons perdu quelques elfes, mais Dobby était très doué à éviter tous les pièges que mon père installait dans la maison. Il peut _paraître_ maladroit, mais il est en fait très doué. » Suggéra Drago.

« Nous devrions dire aux autres personnes travaillant à l'école que Dobby a été attaqué et leur demander de garder un œil sur lui. Nous pourrons tout expliquer aux membres de l'Ordre plus tard, mais nous pouvons dire à tous les autres qu'il a été attaqué par une personne qui n'aime pas les elfes de maison. Ce qui est le cas de nombreuses personnes par ici, » Ajouta Ron.

« C'est ce que je dis _depuis le début_, » Commença Hermione, les yeux brillants. « Si nous informions les gens que -»

« S'il te plait, ne commence pas avec la SALE, mon cœur, » Grogna Ron.

« C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, » Dit Severus surpris que Ron soit d'accord avec lui. « Nous avons laissé les Aurors interroger les mangemorts et autres partisans du Seigneur Noir restés coincés à l'intérieur du Ministère. Comme ils étaient nombreux, il est possible qu'il leur faille un certain temps pour mener à bien leur mission. J'imagine que d'ici demain, ils auront des informations à partager avec nous, » Dit Severus en se tournant pour partir.

« Pendant la guerre des élèves ont-ils attaqué d'autres élèves, ou des créatures vivant dans l'école ? Je sais que Voldemort a recruté des élèves, mais je ne sais pas comment il les utilisait, » Demanda soudainement Harry.

« Voldemort utilisait les élèves recrutés comme espions. Il avait besoin d'espions pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Il utilisait Severus pour découvrir ce qu'Albus et les autres professeurs faisaient. Il utilisait les élèves recrutés pour en recruter d'autres ou pour savoir ce qu'il se passait au niveau des élèves. Il n'aurait pas risqué que ses élèves attaquent directement quiconque ou quoi que ce soit. S'ils étaient attrapés, il aurait été trop facile de leur soutirer des informations. Les élèves sont trop jeunes pour apprendre correctement l'art de l'Occlumencie pour qu'ils gardent les intrus hors de leur esprit, et ils sont trop jeunes pour protéger ses secrets si on les menace d'utiliser des méthodes plus violentes, et douloureuses, pour les interroger, » Répondit Drago.

Hermione regarda Harry. « Tu ne le savais vraiment pas, si? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Non. Il était trop dangereux pour moi de revenir ici, alors j'ai perdu tout contact avec ce qu'il se passait ici. » Répondit rapidement Harry. « S'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, j'emmène Dobby à l'infirmerie. Pompom prendra soin de lui. »

« Dumbledore ne _nous_ a rien dit de tout cela. Il nous a dit que tu devais t'entraîner davantage et qu'il voulait être sûr que tu sois prêt quand tu devrais affronter Voldemort, » Dit Ginny doucement. « Pourquoi était-il dangereux que tu restes avec nous ? Tu as été avec nous jusque là. »

L'été qui avait suivi sa cinquième année avait été une période particulièrement difficile pour lui. Il avait été séparé de ses seuls amis et placé au bon soin d'un groupe d'instructeurs d'élite pour qu'il commence un entraînement intensif. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour s'adapter à l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne se rappelait pas presque rien des premiers mois en dehors du fait qu'il ressentait un sentiment de colère et de vide.

« Tu évites la question, » Grogna Ron. « Je veux te parler de cela depuis un moment maintenant. »

« Parler, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry avec doute. Ron n'avait jamais été le genre à « parler » avec qui que ce soit quand il était en colère.

« Je suis malade d'avoir à le répéter encore et encore. Je ne dois d'explication à personne. Je ne suis pas un enfant, » Dit-il catégoriquement. Il sentait son tempérament s'embraser.

« Quand tu commences à blesser les gens qui t'entourent, alors tu dois t'expliquer. Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu as bouleversé Hermione et Ginny. Elles ont pleuré pendant des mois. Même Dobby disparaissait de temps en temps pour te chercher et ça a duré des semaines, » Cria Ron avec colère.

Harry renifla et voulut partir, mais Ron l'attrapa et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, le faisant s'écraser sur le sol.

« Ron ! » S'écrièrent Hermione et Ginny.

Personne ne s'interféra entre eux, mais Severus sortit sa baguette et fit léviter Dobby pour qu'il ne soit pas sur leur chemin.

« Sans parler de ce que _j'ai_ ressenti. Il aurait été moins douloureux de perdre un membre ! Tu es parti sans un mot, comme si tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble n'avait pas d'importance ! Tu as vécu une autre vie pendant que nous nous demandions si tu étais encore vivant. Tu parles comme si tu étais seul pendant les dernières années de guerre, mais tu n'as _jamais_ été seul. Nous étions toujours avec toi, même si nous ne pouvions pas être à tes côtés, espèce _d'idiot !_ » Ron plongea à nouveau sur Harry, mais Harry attrapa ses mains et le poussa.

Harry frotta sa mâchoire. Il remarqua, légèrement inquiet, que sa mâchoire cliquetait dès qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas permanent.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué de devoir m'excuser de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Oui, j'ai vécu une autre vie, et oui, j'ai gardé le secret, je ne vous en ai pas parlé. Mais pour être complètement honnête, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec cet endroit, vous y compris ! »

Hermione et Ginny eurent le souffle coupé et Ron serra le poing.

« Voldemort et ses mangemorts ont fait tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour me tuer, et faire en sorte que cette putain de prophétie soient en faveur de Voldemort. 'Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit' » Cracha Harry. « Voldemort ne peut pas avancer tant qu'il ne m'a pas tué, et la réciproque est vrai. Et personne n'a plus d'intérêt que moi à ce que Voldemort meure Mais ils ont découvert- que pour une raison quelconque, qui pourrait bien être grâce une chance folle- que je n'étais pas aussi facile à trouver et à tuer qu'ils le pensaient, alors ils ont commencé à tuer les gens qui m'entouraient. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de mes amis ; ils tuaient toute personne qu'ils _suspectaient_ être associée avec moi. Dumbledore m'avait promis de vous protéger et j'ai demandé à quelques amis de garder un œil sur vous- juste pour être sûr. »

« Albus nous avait presque attachés à l'école et à la maison pendant une grande période. Quand nous avons terminé l'école, Albus refusait de nous laisser sortir, _n'importe où_, si nous n'étions pas accompagnés. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que nous étions trop jeunes, mais maintenant… » Pensa Hermione à voix haute.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais plus en danger que les autres. Tous ceux qui faisait parti de cette guerre risquaient leur vie. Il s'est passé tant de chose. Les gens changent si la situation l'exige. J'ai changé. Je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsque je me suis regardé dans le miroir un jour et que je n'ai pas reconnu la personne qui me rendait mon regard. »

Harry soupira. « Je ne me sentais même plus _humain_ à la fin de la guerre, » Murmura–t-il si doucement que les autres durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux de frustration.

« Voldemort m'a donné certain de ces pouvoirs la première fois qu'il a essayé de me tuer. Au début, je n'en ai rien pensé… mais plus j'apprenais et plus je commençais à le voir en moi, dans les choses que je faisais et dans la personne que j'étais en train de devenir. A la fin de la guerre, je jure que je pouvais le _sentir_ vivre à l'intérieur de moi. »

« Il est le mal jusqu'à la racine. Tu n'es _absolument_ pas comme ça. » Insista Ginny farouchement.

« C'est ce que tu penses, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry. Sa voix ne contenait aucune trace de chaleur ou de sentiment. « Sais-tu ce que j'ai fait à Voldemort lors de la dernière bataille ? Je lui ai jeté un sort pour qu'il soit détruit de l'intérieur. Il a été mangé de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Eh bien, normalement il n'aurait rien dû rester. Je suis même resté là et j'ai regardé jusqu'à ce que le dernier morceau disparaisse. C'était violent. Affreusement brutal mais vous savez quoi ? Je n'ai rien ressenti. Pas un sentiment. En fait, je me souviens avoir pensé que nous étions vraiment semblables parce que s'il avait développé le même sort, j'aurais pu le voir l'utiliser sur _moi_ et _me_ regarder mourir, comme je l'ai fait avec _lui. »_

Ron, Hermione et Ginny parurent interloqués alors que les deux Serpentard avaient l'air impassible. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir surpris. Il en fallait beaucoup pour choquer une personne qui avait été mangemort auprès de Voldemort.

« Après la mort de Voldemort, enfin, après ce que j'ai pensé être sa mort, je n'ai pas pu rester là. Je ne voulais plus voir une autre sorcière, un autre sorcier ou objet magique aussi longtemps que je vivais. Je suis donc parti à Londres. Le Londres Moldu. Après un certain temps, j'ai remarqué que le Voldemort qui était à l'intérieur de moi commençait à disparaître. J'ai arrêté de le voir quand je me regardais dans un miroir. J'étais libre de tout cela, mais maintenant il est de retour. Je peux le _sentir._

« Merde ! Si Voldemort ne m'avait pas donné ce foutu mal de tête le jour où il est revenu, personne n'aurait jamais su que j'étais revenu. Je n'étais revenu que pour une année. Juste un an et j'aurais été capable d'avancer. »

Harry souleva prudemment Dobby et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alors vous voyez, il vaut mieux que vous restiez loin de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. » Dit-il. Il s'arrêta devant Severus qui lui bloquait le chemin.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent en silence en un combat de volonté. « Avant de vous laisser partir, j'ai une question. Lors de votre cinquième année, le Seigneur Noir a essayé d'acquérir la seule copie de la prophétie qu'il existait. Dumbledore a rapporté à l'Ordre les paroles de la prophétie. D'après ce dont je me souviens, la seule copie de la prophétie a été perdue avant que le Seigneur Noir ne puisse l'apprendre. Comment a-t-il appris ce qui était prédit par la prophétie ? »

Harry se débattit : devait-il ou non mentir à son ancien professeur. Alors que le monde semblait prêt à plonger dans une autre guerre, il n'y avait rien à gagner en ne l'avouant pas à l'Ordre.

« Je lui ai dit, » Dit-il finalement. « Maintenant laissez-moi passer. »

« Harry, pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Ginny avec incrédulité.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » Dit-il en frôlant Severus en passant devant lui pour quitter la salle.

Les autres se regardèrent incapable de parler pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Si l'on considère tout ce qu'il s'est passé, _je_ n'ai pas d'objection à la méthode qu'a choisi d'utiliser Monsieur Potter pour dans sa dernière tentative de se débarrasser du Seigneur Noir. En fait, je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité de le voir moi-même. » Dit finalement Severus en brisant le silence tendu.

« Moi aussi, » Acquiesça Drago. « Par contre je suis inquiet de ce qu'il a dit à Voldemort. »

« Moi aussi. Nous devons découvrir quelles autres informations il a donné au Seigneur Noir, » Dit Severus.

* * *

La créature de l'ombre se courba révérencieusement devant les pieds de son maître.

« Qu'as-tu as me rapporter ? » Lui demanda Voldemort en demandant à la créature de se rapprocher. « Potter a-t-il mordu à l'hameçon ? »

« Il l'a fait, maître. Il est arrivé comme vous l'aviez dit, mais il a apporté les traîtres avec lui, Snape et Malfoy, » Lui rapporta la créature de l'ombre en gardant la tête basse tout en s'avançant.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à _cela_, » Remarqua le Seigneur Noir. « Et comment s'est–il débrouillé ? »

« Il lui a fallu plus de quatre vingt dix minutes pour libérer les otages. Plus de deux tiers de nos forces ont été immobilisés et deux ont été tués dont Bellatrix Lestrange, maître, l'autre est l'un des initiés. »

« Bellatrix était une idiote mais elle était loyale. Je suppose que je lui dois cela. As-tu été vu ? »

« Non, mon Seigneur. Je me suis déplacé dans les ombres et parmi les portraits. J'étais invisible à leurs yeux. »

« Que sont devenus Messieurs Potter, Snape et Malfoy ? »

« Potter, Snape et Malfoy ont reçu des blessures légères et les otages n'ont presque rien eu. »

« Et les documents que j'ai demandés ? »

« Ici, mon Seigneur, » Répondit la créature de l'ombre en tendant les documents à son maître.

« Merci, mon petit, » Siffla Voldemort à la créature qui était à ses pieds. « Tu as bien servi ton maître. Je te rappellerai quand tu me seras à nouveau utile. »

La créature de l'ombre garda la tête baissée en sortant.

« Pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur, mais je ne vois pas le but de l'exercice de ce matin au Ministère, » Lui dit timidement l'un des sorciers les plus âgés. Le Seigneur Noir surveillait la préparation d'une potion expérimentale quand la créature de l'ombre l'avait interrompu et il ne voulait pas arrêter la préparation et gâcher la potion. « Euh, pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur. Ce n'est pas ma place de vous interroger, » Bégaya nerveusement le mangemort. Il se demandait quelle idiotie l'avait poussé à poser la question.

« Tu as raison. Ce n'est _pas_ ta place de m'interroger, et si tu n'étais pas un tel fou, tu n'aurais pas besoin de poser une telle question, » Lui dit Voldemort en sortant sa baguette.

« Crucio, » Murmura-t-il en regardant avec satisfaction le mangemort se tortiller et crier sous l'effet du sort.

« Potter est joyeusement prévisible. S'il croit que quelqu'un est en danger, il ne peut s'empêcher de se porter à son secours. Lui et moi avons été… séparés… de nombreuses années. J'ai crée une situation où il ne pourrait s'empêcher de répondre, ainsi, j'ai pu évaluer ses facultés. Et j'ai demandé à l'un des nôtres qui se trouve dans l'école de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas appeler les autres, mais j'ai noté que Snape et Malfoy l'avaient aidé. Mais il est tout de même facile de voir qu'il s'est affaibli pendant mon absence. J'ai rempli le bâtiment avec des sorcières et sorciers de troisième rang, des novices et des candidats qui désirent entrer dans le cercle de mes partisans. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir tant de difficulté à libérer les otages, comme ce fut le cas. »

Le mangemort courba la tête aux pieds du directeur, touchant de sa tête le sol devant lui. « Non, mon Seigneur. »

« J'ai aussi laissé une poignée de mangemorts dans le bâtiment, des gens qu'il serait capable de reconnaître pour qu'il sache qui a organisé le petit exercice de ce matin. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'ai arrêté de penser à lui, que je le _néglige._ »

« Non mon Seigneur, » Répéta le mangemort.

« Lève-toi, je ne veux pas que tu ruines ma potion, » Claqua Voldemort à la silhouette obséquieuse.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. Bien sûr. » Marmonna le mangemort. Il se remit debout et tourna la potion.

« Mon Seigneur, » Annonça un mangemort dans l'encadrement de la porte. « J'ai préparé le sujet. Il est prêt à tester la potion. »

« Vas-y et sois certain de prendre les résultats correctement. » Ordonna le Seigneur Noir au mangemort qui tremblait encore et faisait de son mieux pour tourner. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, » Il courba la tête puis prit le gros chaudron et sortit pratiquement en courant avec un autre mangemort sur ses talons.

« Je dois admettre que tu as certains pouvoirs, Potter. Mais ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Tu as pris certains des miens quand tu étais encore un enfant, » Réfléchit le Seigneur Noir à voix haute en feuilletant les documents jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qu'il cherchait. « C'est ce que je pensais, » Dit-il, content de sa découverte.

* * *

Plusieurs lits de l'infirmerie étaient occupés par des élèves quand Harry arriva avec Dobby.

Incapable d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt de peur d'être entendu, Harry tendit simplement Dobby à l'infirmière en lui laissant des instructions sur ce qu'il s'était passé et pour sa protection. Elle acquiesça d'un air grave et installa Dobby confortablement dans un lit pendant qu'Harry sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers ses quartiers.

Plusieurs piles de copies, qu'il avait donné aux élèves pour leur révision, l'attendaient sur son bureau quand il arriva. Il les avait laissés le matin avec l'intention de les terminer après ses cours de la journée, mais il les ignora et se dirigea directement vers le bar où il rangeait ses alcools. La plupart des bouteilles contenaient l'alcool moldu préféré de Greg, mais il avait ajouté plusieurs bouteilles de firewhisky et autres boissons sorcières alcoolisées qu'il avait acquis quelques mois plus tôt quand il avait commencé à se sentir plus à l'aise avec le monde sorcier. Il sortit plusieurs bouteilles, sortit une vieille boite à chaussures de son armoire et s'installa par terre dans le salon, la boite entre les jambes.

Quand il était parti vivre dans le monde moldu, il avait rangé les photos qu'il avait de sa famille et de ses amis dans une vieille boite à chaussures et l'avait cachée. Hagrid lui avait fait un album de sa mère et de son père quand il était en première année, il l'avait réduit et mis dans la boite. Pendant tout le temps où il avait été loin du monde sorcier, il ne les avait jamais regardées. L'idée avait toujours été trop douloureuse.

Quand Greg était venu vivre avec lui, il avait été très prudent et les avait rangées de manière à ce qu'il ne les voit pas. Mais Greg avait un certain talent pour trouver des choses qui étaient censés être caché, et à la fin, Harry avait utilisé une méthode magique pour être sûr qu'elle reste cachée.

Sa rencontre avec Bellatrix et sa dispute avec Ron lui avaient rappelé à quel point tout le monde lui manquait et à quel point sa mère, son père et Sirius lui manquaient _encore_. A regarder ses vieilles photos, il avait presque l'impression d'être _avec_ eux même s'ils n'étaient plus là.

Ce fut plus tard, qu'on frappa à la porte de chez lui. Il regarda sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà tard dans la soirée. Il était rare qu'on vienne le déranger à une telle heure. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec maladresse et se souvint de ce qui était arrivé à Dobby, il sortit sa baguette, déverrouilla la porte et jeter un œil. Drago se tenait de l'autre côté.

« Détends-toi, ce n'est que moi, » Dit Drago en remarquant la prudence de Harry. « Est-ce que l'offre de me laisser pioncer sur le canapé est toujours ouverte ? » Lui demanda Drago, un peu penaud.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je ne pensais pas que Ginny te mettrait dehors. Elle ne semblait pas _trop_ en colère quand je l'ai vue. » Répondit Harry en rangeant la baguette et en ouvrant la porte.

« Merci. Ginny a l'idée que selon ce que je fais, les gens que je rencontre, qu'ils soient mes propres espions ou mes contacts, le genre d'amis avec lesquels je sors qu'un jour je vais faire quelque chose de stupide et me faire tuer. Elle pense que si elle est avec moi, elle sera capable de garder un œil sur moi pour que ça n'arrive pas. Elle se met en colère dès que je sors sans elle. Elle a peur que je ne revienne pas. »

« Elle a raison. Maintenant qu'on a découvert que tu avais trahi Voldemort, de nombreuses personnes aimeraient te voir mort, » Pensa Harry à voix haute. « Mais j'imagine qu'il y a des moments où tu dois la laisser derrière. Elle comprend cela, non ? » Lui demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Oui et non. Elle comprend mais elle est quand même en colère quand ça arrive. Comme aujourd'hui. »

« Ah, ça lui ressemble bien, » Acquiesça Harry d'un air entendu. Il laissa Drago fermer la porte.

« Euh, tu dois soudainement avoir oublié comment coordonner ton pied gauche et ton pied droit, ou tu as bu, sans _moi_, » Dit Drago en reniflant l'air et en regardant Harry se déplacer avec maladresse.

« Je pense qu'en fait c'est un peu des deux, » Admit Harry en regardant la bouteille presque vide de firewhisky sur le sol à côté des photos. Il se tourna vers Drago qui regardait les photos éparpillées sur le sol. Il avait l'air à la fois mélancolique et presque en colère.

« Tu as peut-être commencé sans moi, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir te rattraper. Regarde, je t'ai apporté un cadeau, » Lui dit Drago avec un sourire, en lui tendant deux petites bouteilles de scotchs qu'il agrandit pour les offrir à Harry.

Harry les posa sur la table à café, à côté de l'autre bouteille de firewhisly. Une petite voix lui rappela que c'était une nuit de semaine, qu'il avait des cours le lendemain et qu'il ne pourrait pas les assurer avec la gueule de bois. Il était difficile d'écouter la voix avec la boite à chaussures pleine de souvenirs et trois bouteilles d'alcool le regardant.

Drago se mit par terre et prit l'une des photos. « Ginny m'a montré quelques photos de ta maman et de ton papa, mais c'étaient de vieilles photos de classe qu'elle et Hermione avaient trouvées dans de vieux livres scolaires. Elles ne leur rendaient pas justice. Ta maman était vraiment très belle et ton _papa_, je ne savais pas que tu lui ressemblais autant. » Dit-il doucement.

« Je sais, » Répondit tristement Harry. « Parfois il est un peu trop difficile de se regarder dans un miroir. »

« Je suis moi aussi le portrait craché de mon père, sauf que lui avait les cheveux longs. Je garde délibérément les miens courts. Tu sais quel monstre était mon père. Mes raisons sont un peu différentes des tiennes mais j'ai moi aussi parfois des difficultés à me regarder dans un miroir. Ginny dit que mes problèmes se résoudront si je teignais mes cheveux en rouges. Alors je ne ressemblerais plus du tout à mon père. Peut-être devrais-tu faire de même. » Suggéra Drago sur un ton léger.

Harry renifla. « Baisse la tête, » Ordonna-t-il à son ami. Il leva sa baguette. « Accio deux verres à alcool. »

Deux verres passèrent au-dessus de la tête de Drago et arrivèrent dans les mains tendues de Harry.

« Tu aurais pu me frapper la tête ! »

« Ta tête est en sécurité, » Lui dit Harry d'un air dédaigneux. « Maintenant que veux-tu boire ? »

« Tout ce que tu as ira, » Répondit Drago en regardant une autre photo.

Harry vida le reste de la bouteille de firewhisky dans deux verres et en tendit un à son ami. On frappa à la porte et Harry fut interrompu pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes.

« Tu es populaire ce soir, » Lui dit Drago en sirotant son propre verre, une photo dans la main.

Harry posa son verre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il leva sa baguette et ouvrit la porte avec prudence.

« Salut, » Dit Ron en balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Il avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. « Je…euh…étais…euh… J'ai retrouvé mon ancien échiquier, celui que nous utilisions à l'école et j'ai pensé,…et bien… est-ce qu'une partie te plairait ? » Bégaya Ron nerveusement en lui tendant le jeu d'échec qui avait l'air d'être resté dans un débarras plusieurs années.

« Euh… ouais. Entre, » Lui dit Harry, surprit. Il lui fallut un moment pour s'en remettre et se souvenir de laisser Ron entrer. Un jeu d'échec était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, mais il mourrait avant de refuser la proposition de paix de Ron.

« Ecoute, Harry. Je suis….Je suis… » Bégaya Ron.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre, » Dit Harry sur un ton dédaigneux. Et il le pensait vraiment. Lui et Ron avaient un lien qui allait au-delà de ces batailles et de ces chamailleries.

« Mais j'ai besoin de le dire. Je suis désolé -»

« Je comprends, » Lui dit Harry doucement.

Ron tendit la main à Harry qui la serra. Un poids s'allégea sur ses épaules. Lui et Ron s'étaient réconciliés. Maintenant si tout pouvait se résoudre aussi facilement.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce que Ginny t'a à nouveau mis dehors ? » Demanda Ron à Drago en s'asseyant par terre.

« Ouaipe, » Soupira Drago.

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose Harry ? » Lui demanda Ron en regardant les photos éparpillées sur le sol.

« Non, pas vraiment, » Soupira Harry en prenant un autre verre dans la cuisine pour l'emmener dans le salon. Ils l'avaient interrompu, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ca lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler de sa famille.

« Que prends-tu ? » Demanda Harry à Ron en lui désignant les bouteilles sur la table.

« N'importe, » Répondit-il. « Bon sang, nous étions jeunes ! » S'exclama-t-il en prenant une photo de lui, Harry et Hermione au cours de leur deuxième année.

« Eh bien, vous _aviez_ douze ans, » Leur signala Drago en s'amusant à frapper gentiment son beau-frère.

« Tu sais, on nous a dit que Bellatrix était morte au Ministère aujourd'hui, » Dit Ron en prenant une photo que Hermione avait prise de lui, Harry et Sirius pendant le Noël de leur cinquième année. Ils étaient tous trop occupés à s'emmêler avec les guirlandes pour faire attention à l'appareil photo.

Harry regarda Drago. Il se demandait ce que lui et Severus avaient vu de son duel et ce qu'ils avaient dit aux autres. Il tendit à Ron un verre de scotch et s'installa à nouveau sur le sol.

« Ouais, » Dit-il en buvant une gorgée.

« Bien, » Dit simplement Ron. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Harry tourna son verre dans sa main. « Nous nous battions. Je lui ai envoyé un sort et elle est tombée contre un meuble cassé. »

« Et quoi ? S'est-elle fait une vilaine bosse sur la tête ? » Lui demanda Ron avec attente.

« Non. Elle est tombée sur le meuble et, et bien, elle s'est empalée, » Expliqua Harry.

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Ce ne serait pas arrivé à une plus gentille…_sorcière._ Elle le méritait pour ce qu'elle lui a fait, » Dit Ron en regardant la photo de Sirius.

Harry ne dit rien.

« Hé, à propos de ce que tu as dit, que tu avais l'impression de ressembler à Voldemort -» Commença Ron.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai parlé tout à l'heure. Je ne veux même pas y penser. » Insista Harry avec véhémence.

« Très bien, » Acquiesça Ron. « Mais si tu veux, tu sais, parler, ça m'est égal, » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Merci, » Murmura Harry.

Un silence tendu tomba sur le groupe.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que tu nous a regardés Drago et moi boire effroyablement -» Commença Ron.

« Plusieurs fois, » Ajouta Drago gentiment.

« Mais nous ne t'avons en fait jamais vu soûl, » Termina Ron en regardant Drago.

« C'est vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais vu soûl devant qui que ce soit, » Confirma Drago.

« Eh bien. Je gardais un gros secret. Je ne me serais pas embêté à me déguiser si j'allais simplement me soûler et dire à la première personne venue qui j'étais vraiment. » Leur dit Harry.

« Bon point, » Lui concéda Ron.

« Il n'y a rien à voir de toute façon. Je ne suis pas très intéressant soûl. Je n'ai pas de problème sexuel à raconter, » Dit Harry en regardant Drago d'un air entendu.

« Oui, eh bien, si j'avais pensé avec lucidité, je ne t'aurais rien dit, mais il y a une raison pour laquelle on appelle ça des 'babillages d'ivrognes » Lui signala Drago. Il vida son verre et se resservit.

« Attends un peu, tu n'es pas l'une de ces personnes qui flirtent quand elles ont trop bu, hein ? » Lui demanda Ron soudainement. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme tu es gay et que nous sommes des hommes et … »

Drago s'étouffa.

« Ca te dérange vraiment, hein ? » Lui demanda Harry avec malice.

« Non, non, pas du tout. Je me demande juste si nous devons mettre des meubles entre toi et nous ou non, » Dit Ron rapidement.

Drago riait encore et il fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas faire de même. Il savait que Ron n'avait pas de problème avec son choix de vie, mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son ami.

« Ah, mais tu vois l'image, » Drago dit à Ron entre deux éclats de rire. « Franchement qui pourrait vouloir dire que Harry Potter leur a fait du rentre dedans ? »

Harry regarda Drago avec un air menaçant. « Je travaille encore pour savoir pourquoi tous les hommes hétéro, pensent qu'ils sont irrésistibles aux yeux des hommes gays. L'important n'est pas _qui_ ils sont, ils ont l'air de penser que s'il y a des hommes gays dans la pièce, ils y laisseront leurs vertus, ou autres choses. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, ton corps est en sécurité avec moi, » Dit-il. Drago rit plus fort encore. Harry retourna à sa boisson. Ca allait être une nuit intéressante.


	18. Chapter 18

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice AnthaRosa pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

**Chapitre 18**

« Je ne boirai jamais plus, » Gémit Harry en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il espérait arrêter le martèlement de la migraine contre son crâne.

« Moi non plus, » Grogna Drago tout aussi douloureusement. « Non, attends. Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai dit la semaine dernière. »

« Que- Quesepasset-il? Quelqu'un a éteint la lumière, hein ? » Se plaignit Ron d'une voix grave.

« Chhhut! » Lui demanda Drago. « Pas la peine de hurler! »

Harry fut soulagé de découvrir qu'ils s'étaient soûlés la nuit dernière. Ca expliquait beaucoup de chose : la raison pour laquelle il avait une horde d'hippogriffes sauvages cognant contre sa tête, pourquoi il s'était endormi sur Ron et Drago et pourquoi ils s'étaient tous les trois réveillés sans chemise. Trois bouteilles de liqueur vides trônaient sur la table et une gisait aux pieds de Drago. Elles étaient probablement responsables de leur état.

« J'ai des potions dans la cuisine, » Marmonna Harry en se levant après plusieurs tentatives maladroites.

« Doux soulagement, » Soupira Drago en s'appuyant sur Ron pour s'allonger ce qui réduisit à néant les tentatives désordonnées de Ron pour se lever.

Harry faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir des potions dans des endroits stratégiques, tels que les placards de la cuisine ou les tiroirs de la salle de bain, pour les urgences, comme celle de ce matin.

Il prit des potions pour qu'il y en ait suffisamment pour eux trois et rejoignit les autres sur la table de la cuisine.

« Vous allez devoir partir sans eau. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher des verres et de vous servir des boissons. En fait, je n'ai rien envie que d'une chose : m'effondrer ici. » Dit Harry en se laissant presque tomber sur une chaise autour de la table.

« Je peux vivre sans eau. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai pu survivre sans ces potions. » Dit Ron. Il accepta les deux fioles que lui tendait Harry et les avala.

« Potions! » S'écria Drago avec révérence, s'arrêtant à peine pour respirer entre les deux potions.

« Nous devons être à table pour le petit déjeuner dans vingt minutes. » Grognant Harry en avala ses potions. Il posa ses flacons vides à côté de ceux de Ron et de Drago, au milieu de la table. « Les potions devraient avoir fait leur effet d'ici là, » Continua-t-il en posant sa tête sur la table.

« Je l'espère, » Dit Drago en suivant l'exemple de Harry. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. « Si nous sommes en retard, Ginny et Hermione viendront nous chercher et je ne veux pas devoir leur expliquer ça. »

« En parlant de choses à expliquer, si l'un d'entre vous se souvient de la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes réveillé à moitié nu, je ne veux pas le savoir. » Dit Ron en glissant hors de son siège pour se mettre à l'aise sur le sol.

Harry et Drago sourirent. Ils pourraient beaucoup s'amuser avec cela.

OoOoo

Kingsley Shacklebolt était en train de discuter avec Hermione et Severus quand Harry arriva à la table du petit déjeuner.

« As-tu une minute ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Bien sûr, » Répondit Harry en suivant Kingsley hors de la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide.

L'Auror verrouilla la salle derrière lui et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. « J'ai pensé que tu devrais lire ça sans oreilles innocentes pour t'entendre jurer, » Lui dit Kingsley en lui tendant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises des élèves.

« Je n'y crois pas, » Marmonna Harry en lisant la première page.

« Ce n'est pas très flatteur, n'est-ce pas? » Lui demanda Kingsley sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu peux le dire, » Répondit Harry en relisant l'article. Il était écrit qu'il était un sorcier fini et que puisque l'attention qu'il recevait plus jeune lui manquait, il s'était arrangé pour que le Ministère soit attaqué. Il avait ainsi pu organiser une opération de secours et apprécier l'attention du Ministère. Le Ministre Fudge avait apporté son soutien au journaliste, lui permettant même de le citer : il reprochait à Harry son attitude honteuse.

Incapable de lire un autre mot, il jeta le journal. « Cet homme est le plus grand idiot que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Comment a-t-il pu savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit il n'a presque rien vu. Il a couru contre un mur et s'est assommé avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. »

« J'ai parlé avec Severus ce matin. Personne ne traiterait une attaque contre le Ministère aussi légèrement. Des otages auraient raconté cette histoire au journal dès leur libération, et ça aurait alerté l'opinion publique sur une potentielle menace contre le monde sorcier. On aurait appelé les Aurors afin qu'ils enquêtent et les Ministères de par le monde se seraient méfiés. Nous aurions silencieusement préparé une guerre contre ceux qui veulent renverser le Ministère. Voldemort ne voudra pas qu'on se prépare contre une guerre alors qu'il n'est pas prêt. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas pour l'instant. Il continue son travail de terrain, comme nous, alors cette histoire est probablement la seule qui pouvait courir expliquant l'attaque apparente contre le Ministère et la faire apparaître moins suspicieuse.

« Cette histoire est vraiment tirée par les cheveux, comment cette version expliquerait-elle quoi que ce soit? » S'écria Harry.

« Ca n'explique rien, mais elle générera un tel débat dans la communauté que l'attaque contre le Ministère ne sera pas traitée avec la minutie qu'elle mérite. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que tu es très populaire dans certaines couches de la société- et tu es très médiatique. Ils essaieront de mettre autant de distance qu'ils le peuvent avec cet article. »

« Snape a dit que l'attaque d'hier ne ressemble pas au style de Voldemort. Il n'agit pas ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec lui. Attaquer le Ministère était une façon très élaborée de sortir des dossiers du bâtiment. » Dit Harry dubitativement.

« Si c'était effectivement la raison de cette attaque, » Ajouta Kingsley. « Nous avons interrogé toutes les personnes enfermées dans le Ministère. La plupart d'entre elles nous ont dit qu'ils étaient testés. S'ils avaient pu t'attraper pour te livrer à Voldemort, ils auraient gagné leur place dans le cercle des mangemorts. »

« C'est ridicule, » Renifla Harry.

Kingsley regarda Harry attentivement. « Ca ne te ressemble pas. Je serai le premier à dire que tu es une personne difficile à attraper, mais ne me dis pas que tu es devenu égocentrique quand j'avais le dos tourné. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ils auraient pu faire leur 'test' n'importe où. Pourquoi…

« Ils ne l'ont pas fait ? C'est une idée de Voldemort. Quelques mangemorts ont été enfermés dans le bâtiment. Ils nous ont tous dit que Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention d'admettre de nouveaux mangemorts. Il a dit que la raison principale de cette attaque était de trouver et de lui rapporter certains documents. »

« Ont-ils dit ce qu'ils comptaient faire des otages? » Lui demanda Harry par curiosité.

« Ils ont dit qu'on leur avait conseillé de jeter les 'sorts plus courants' sur les otages. » Répondit Kingsley.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de mangemorts qui prenaient des otages. Ils tuent à vue. Voldemort a suffisamment d'espion à l'intérieure du Ministère pour avoir accès à toutes les informations qu'il désire. Quelque chose ne va pas dans cette histoire. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Nous pourrons en parler au cours de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. Albus reviendra bientôt et je suis persuadé qu'il aura des idées sur ce que tout cela signifie. Que feras-tu au sujet de cet article ? » Lui demanda Kingsley et attirant à lui le journal qu'Harry avait jeté.

« Rien. Que _puis_-je faire? »

Kingsley plia le journal et le rangea dans sa robe. « Rien, je suppose. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit tu risques de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Hermione dira un mot aux élèves ce matin au cours du petit déjeuner. Il est impossible d'arrêter les gens de parler entre eux, mais elle a l'air assez certaine qu'ils ne te causeront pas de problème, en tout cas, pas directement. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Elle a parlé de détentions avec toi et le professeur Snape qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La Gazette du Sorcier avait imprimé un article quelque temps mois plus tôt l'accusant d'agir de manière inappropriée avec l'une de ses élèves. Il était bien connu parmi les élèves que Theresa Chan, une jeune Serdaigle recevait des cours de soutien du professeur Potter _et_ du professeur Snape. Certains élèves en étaient venus à croire qu'il y avait une sordide affaire de triangle amoureux. Malheureusement, ils avaient fait l'erreur de se faire entendre par les professeurs Potter et Snape. Des rumeurs concernant ces détentions exténuantes passées avec les deux professeurs s'étaient rapidement répandues. Elles firent taire les élèves. S'ils en parlaient, c'était derrière des portes fermées de manière à qu'on ne puisse pas les entendre.

« Qu'as-tu fait? » Lui demanda Kingsley suspicieusement en voyant le sourire diabolique de Harry.

« Rien de bien méchant. Je les ai juste emmenés faire un petit tour dans la Forêt Interdite. » Dit Harry en essayant de réprimer son sourire. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. C'était approprié. Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Snape ce qu'_il_ a fait à ses élèves ? A un certain moment, il les a laissés croire qu'ils testaient des potions expérimentales. »

« Ca lui ressemble bien, » Admit Kingsley.

La colère de Harry fut remplacée par de la curiosité « En parlant de personnes faisant des histoires, l'école ne devrait-elle pas être remplie de journalistes ? »

« Eh bien, oui, mais comme la dernière fois tu as immobilisé tout le groupe de journalistes, je serais surpris qu'ils reviennent. »

Il avait immobilisé le dernier groupe de journalistes et avait demandé aux elfes de maison de les escorter aux prémices de l'école. « Ca ne les a pas empêchés d'écrire n'importe quoi sur mon compte. »

« Tu es médiatique. Rien n'empêchera les gens d'écrire des histoires sur toi. »

« Ouais. Hier, tu as dit que tu voulais me voir. » Dit Harry.

« Rien d'urgent. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter. As-tu souvent des visions ? Tu as la même expression que lorsque tu avais des visions ou des cauchemars. Elle est différente de la fatigue. Je t'ai appris à faire des potions pour que tu puisses avoir une réserve sous la main quand tu en as besoin sans que tu ne sois obligé de faire appel à une source extérieure. Gardes-tu toujours un stock de potions avec toi ou utilises-tu celles de l'école ? »

La plupart des gens savaient que Shackelbolt était un talentueux Auror, mais peut savait qu'il était très compétent dans le domaine des potions. Il n'avait peut-être pas le titre de Maître, comme le professeur Snape, mais il avait donné à Harry des cours pratiques qui avaient éveillé son intérêt sur un sujet qui ne l'avait jamais passionné quand il était enseigné par le professeur Snape. Harry avait découvert que faire quelque chose d'aussi méthodique que préparer et concocter des potions l'aidait à se détendre, ce qui était difficile pendant ces années noires.

« Je fais les miennes. » Lui assura Harry en soupirant de soulagement. Grâce à lui, il pouvait faire ses propres potions. Il n'aurait pas supporté de devoir en demander à Snape. « Et je les prends quand j'en ai besoin, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois y aller. Les cours vont commencer. »

« Je dois repartir aussi. Le Ministre Fudge veut voir toute la division d'Aurors. Il n'est pas content à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et je pense qu'il va essayer de nous faire porter le blâme. »

Harry raccompagna son ancien professeur aux portes principales avant de se dépêcher de regagner sa classe. Les élèves étaient alignés devant sa classe. Il déverrouilla la porte et les regarda avancer, tête baissée détournant délibérément le regard. Ils mettaient tant de bonne volonté à essayer de ne pas le regarder qu'il fut surpris qu'aucun ne trébuche ou ne fonce dans le mur. Un jeune garçon courageux s'arrêta devant lui et lui dit. « Nous n'en croyons pas un mot, monsieur. Nous pensons que ce ne sont que des bêtises. » Puis entra dans la salle.

Il ne savait pas ce que Hermione leur avait dit, mais il se fit une note pour penser à la remercier abondamment plus tard.

OoOoo

Un brusque coup à la porte interrompit le cours de Harry et il fut difficile de dire qui fut plus surpris, Harry ou les élèves, de voir le Maître des potions lui-même

« Puis-je vous aider, professeur? » Lui demanda Harry, content de pouvoir parler malgré sa surprise.

« J'aimerais un moment de votre temps. J'attendrais ici que votre cours se termine, si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. » Répondit le professeur Snape.

« Non, bien sûr que non. En fait, la cloche devrait sonner d'une minute à l'autre. » Répondit Harry en pensant que c'était assez ironique que des manières si charmantes doivent venir de quelqu'un comme le Maître des potions. « Très bien, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés aujourd'hui. Je pense que vous avez mérité un indice sur le sujet du prochain test : si vous étudiez les sorts de 'protection' et de 'déviation', vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficultés avec certaines questions. Travaillez dur. » Dit Harry quand la cloche retentit.

Les élèves rangèrent rapidement et sortirent pratiquement en courant. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, ni parmi les professeurs, ni parmi les élèves : il n'y a aucun amour entre les deux professeurs et bien que les élèves étaient curieux et souhaitaient écouter leur conversation, aucun ne voulait les mettre en colère. Ils ne voulaient d'une détention, ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

« Vous donnez des indices sur les sujets de contrôles à vos élèves?" Lui demanda le professeur Snape en haussant un sourcil.

« S'ils n'apprennent ces sorts que pour réussir leur examen, alors je serai content. Au moins, ils seront capables de se défendre par eux-même, si ou quand ils en auront besoin. » Répondit Harry sérieusement. « Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour vous, Professeur ? »

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur Snape ferma la porte et verrouilla la porte de la salle de classe puis lança un puissant sort d'insonorisation dans la salle.

« Ca va être une de_ ces_ conversations, alors ? » Demanda Harry en regardant le Maître des potions avec attention. Il avait simplement dit qu'il voulait discuter, mais Harry ne voulait pas se laisser avoir. Après tout, il n'était pas de grands amis…

« Je suis inquiet, » Commença simplement le professeur Snape.

« A quel sujet ?» Lui demanda Harry en le regardant toujours avec attention. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas baissé sa baguette.

« Vous avez fourni des informations au Seigneur Noir. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous lui avez dit d'autres. »

« Quoi-quoi? » Lui demanda Harry, trop surpris pour penser à dire autre chose.

« Hier, vous avez dit que le Seigneur Noir veut vous tuer afin de tourner la prophétie en sa faveur. »

Harry se frappa mentalement d'avoir été aussi imprudent.

« Quand vous avez quitté l'école, le directeur a révélé les contenus de la prophétie à quelques personnes triées sur le volet- M. Lupin, les Weasley, Miss Granger, son nom à l'époque, Minerva et moi-même. Le reste de l'Ordre n'en a été informé qu'à la fin de la guerre. Et d'après ce que nous savons, le Seigneur Noir n'a jamais découvert la Prophétie dans son entier. Quand je vous ai demandé comment vous saviez qu'il en avait connaissance, vous avez dit la lui avoir révélé. »

« Qu- quand ai-je dit cela? » Bégaya Harry.

« Quand vous et M. Weasley régliez vos différences. »

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait révélé cette information. Cherchant une excuse pour couper court à leur conversation, il se dépêcha de retourner à son bureau et se mit à ranger ses notes et ses affaires.

« Vous êtes la dernière personne qui aiderait le Seigneur Noir. Pour obtenir cette information, on a dit vous forcez à la révéler. Il est vital que j'apprenne quelles autres informations vous avez laissé échappé. » Dit Severus sans bouger. « Lui avez-vous dit que Drago et moi l'espionnions ? »

« S'il avait eu cette information, vous ne seriez plus en vie aujourd'hui, » Lui dit Harry sans le regarder. « Et pour être précis, je n'ai rien dit à _Voldemort. _Je l'ai dit à ses _mangemorts._ Je crois. » Ajouta-t-il si doucement que Severus aurait pu ne pas l'entendre.

« Très bien. Je suis prêt à accepter cela. Mais il n'y a pas de doute, en donnant cette information aux mangemorts, elle aura forcément été révélée à leur maître, vous avez mis de nombreuses vies en danger, » Le pressa Severus.

Harry laissa tomber les feuilles qu'il tenait et leva la tête. « Soit mon ouie fonctionne mal soit l'enfer est en train de geler. Je pourrai jurer vous voir entendu dire que vous étiez inquiet pour _d'autres personnes_- vous savez, _d'autres personnes que vous-même. »_

« Ne présumez pas savoir quoi que ce soit à mon sujet, _Potter._ » Dit le professeur Snape en regardant dangereusement Harry. « Et vous pouvez garder vos critiques. Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui les ai mis en danger et qui refuse de les aider maintenant. Le héros surdécoré de la dernière guerre, qui plus est. Est-ce que _mes_ oreilles me trompent, Potter ? »

Harry regarda son ancien professeur avec des yeux glacés.

« Je trouve curieux que vous ne nous ayez pas dit que vous aviez donné des informations au Seigneur Noir avant aujourd'hui. On aurait pu penser que la meilleure chose à faire aurait été de nous en parler pour que nous puissions évaluer les risques et essayer de les minimiser. Je remarque que vous ne l'avez pas fait. En fait, vous n'êtes _toujours pas d'accord_ pour le faire. »

Harry frappa du poing sur la table. « Je vous en _aurais_ parlé, mais je…je …je ne savais pas. Et quand je m'en suis souvenu, c'était trop tard. La guerre était terminée et il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que je vous le dise. De toute façon, le risque aurait déjà été pris en compte. D'après mes souvenirs, ça n'est peut-être jamais arrivé. Ce n'était peut-être pas même réel. » Bafouilla-t-il.

Severus le regarda avec grande confusion. « Que voulez-vous dire par _vous ne saviez pas ?_ Que ce n'était pas réel ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca aurait pu être tout à fait autre chose. Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est parfois si clair, mais… je ne sais pas. »

« Je suis suffisamment bon légilimens pour pouvoir passer au crible vos souvenirs et extraire l'information. » Lui proposa Severus toujours perplexe.

« Vous ne ferez rien de tel. » Claqua Harry en prenant ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il n'y a plus de risque? Le Seigneur Noir aurait pu agir d'après les informations que vous lui avez fournies lors de la dernière guerre, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Inversement, il est possible qu'il puisse utiliser maintenant ces informations. Qui plus est, l'Ordre prépare toujours le travail de terrain en vue des batailles à venir. Il est important que vous me donniez les informations que je cherche. Si vous préférez, le directeur est lui-aussi un légilimens très doué. Meilleur que moi. Il n'aura aucune difficulté à extraire cette information. »

« _Il_ peut lui-aussi rester hors de ma tête. Et n'essayez pas d'entrer dans ma tête sans ma permission. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls légilimens du château. Je suis devenu assez bon dans l'art d'en interdire l'accès aux indésirables. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais être en retard pour mon prochain cours. »

« J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas votre décision. » Lui dit froidement Severus en enlevant les sorts qu'il avait placés et en quittant la salle.

OoOoo

Harry détestait l'admettre, mais le Maître des potions avait raison. Si l'on ne prenait pas en compte ce qu'il ressentait, entendre l'information qu'il avait donnée à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts ne pouvait être que favorable à l'Ordre- s'il en avait effectivement fourni. Malheureusement, ça voulait dire qu'ils découvriraient certaines choses qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire. Il n'était pas fier de la personne qu'il était devenu pendant les années noires et alors qu'il se fichait de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il aimait certaines personnes et il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Se rendre compte que Snape avait raison était une chose, aussi douloureux que soit, mais décider de ce qu'il devait faire en était un autre. Snape lui avait donné deux options. Il aurait préféré ne prendre aucune d'elle, mais telle qu'il voyait les choses, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ou est-ce que je dois te soûler à nouveau ce soir ? Tu as agi bizarrement toute l'après-midi. » Lui demanda Drago après le dernier cours de la journée.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, » Lui dit Harry en aidant Drago à ranger la salle.

« Hum hum, » Dit Drago en remettant un bureau à sa place d'un coup de baguette. « Eh bien, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver. »

Harry baissa sa baguette. « Tout va bien, mais je dois faire quelque chose et.. je n'ai _vraiment_ pas envie de le faire. »

« L'histoire de nos vies, hein? » lui dit Drago en faisant glisser la dernière chaise pour la remettre à sa place. « La proposition tient toujours, si tu veux me mettre dans la confidence, tu es libre. »

« Ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide -» Commença Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Si tu as besoin de me moi pour te soûler ce soir, viens me voir. Je sais que les filles ne seront pas d'accord, mais parfois l'alcool est le meilleur ami que l'on ait. »

« Euh, je devrais peut-être rester loin de l'alcool pendant un temps. Je sens encore les effets de la beuverie d'hier soir. »

« Comme tu veux. Oh, et en parlant des filles, elles te cherchent. »

« Je sais, » Grommela Harry. « Elles me cherchent depuis plusieurs semaines. »

Drago haussa ses sourcils. « Je pense que c'est difficile de ne pas le remarquer. J'ai simplement pensé que tu devrais le savoir. Je te verrai au dîner. » Dit-il en quittant la salle.

Harry rassembla ses affaires et sortit.

« Harry, contente de te rencontrer ici, » L'interpella Ginny au moment où il verrouillait la salle.

« Tu veux dire devant ma salle de classe? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je te promets que je n'ai _rien_ à voir avec ça, » Dit Ron. Il avait l'air de vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Chut. »

« Euh, écoute… » Commença Hermione nerveusement. Harry grinça des dents. Elle avait ce regard. Et Ginny aussi. C'était le regard de toutes les femmes quand elles ont quelque chose d'émotionnel à dire. Tous les hommes de la surface de la planète reconnaissent ce regard et la plupart d'entre eux courent aussi loin qu'ils peuvent quand ils le voient.

« Je les retiens. Si tu veux te mettre à courir maintenant, tu peux sortir du château avant qu'elles ne passent devant moi, » Suggéra Ron pour l'aider. Lui aussi grinçait des dents, même si ce regard ne lui était pas destiné.

« Elles passeraient devant toi? » Demanda Harry à Ron ;

« Bien sûr. Les as-tu vu quand elles sont en colère? _Effrayant_, » Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Les deux filles regardèrent Ron avec des yeux noirs.

« Entrez à l'intérieur, » Harry soupira en déverrouillant la porte de la salle de classe. Il leur fit signe d'entrer. Il avait déjà été clair : il n'était pas prêt à parler de certaines choses et il espérait sincèrement qu'elles n'allaient pas l'interroger à nouveau.

« Harry, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter correctement depuis que tu es revenu. Nous savons que tu ne l'as pas voulu et ce n'est pas grave, mais si tu as besoin de nous, tu sais que nous sommes là pour toi. Comme au bon vieux temps. Rien n'a changé entre nous. Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es devenu, ou qui tu _penses _être. Tu es mon meilleur ami et c'est tout. D'accord ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« C'est vrai. Pour moi, c'est comme si tu faisais partie de la famille et rien ne va changer ça, » Lui dit Ginny fermement. Les filles le regardaient avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Merci, » Dit doucement Harry. Il avait délibérément évité de leur parler.

« Je… Je sais que vous le pensez vraiment quand vous me dites ce que vous ressentez pour moi… que rien_… _n'a changé, mais vous savez que les choses ne sont plus les mêmes, non ? Nous avons été séparés pendant presque dix ans et nous avons tous changé. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon que j'étais. En fait, » Dit Harry en regardant vers eux d'un air pensif. « Je ne me _souviens_ même pas de l'adolescent que j'ai été. »

« Nous avons tous évolué et grandi. » Dit Hermione.

« Ouais, _certains_ d'entre nous, en tous cas. » Ajouta Ginny en regardant Ron d'un air entendu.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda Ron, les yeux écarquillés d'innocence.

« Je vois le petit garçon que j'ai connu autrefois à chaque fois que je te vois parler avec tes élèves ou que tu aides les autres professeurs, même quand tu discutes simplement avec nous. Il est toujours là, Harry. » L'assura Hermione.

« Non, il n'est plus là. Il est définitivement parti. » Dit Harry tristement. « Je ne le _sens_ même plus. Mais ce n'est pas le point. » Dit Harry en changeant de sujet. « Quand je suis revenu ici, je pensais être capable de reprendre les choses où nous les avions laissées, mais rien n'est plus pareil. Pas même _nous. _Vous devez le sentir vous aussi. »

« Je _l'ai_ senti. » Dit Hermione en brisant le silence qui était tombé entre eux. « Au début, j'ai pensé que tu nous avais quittés, et je ne fais pas référence au fait que tu as vécu comme un moldu pendant huit ans. Tu ne passais plus de temps avec nous comme tu le faisais avant et quand nous étions ensemble, tu ne nous _parlais _plus comme tu le faisais avant. Mais j'y ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que nous avions _tous_ des difficultés à être à l'aise dans le groupe. Je sais, je viens de dire que lorsque je te regarde, je peux voir le petit garçon que j'ai connu autrefois, mais je vois aussi que tu as changé. Beaucoup. Parfois je te vois assis seul et, et bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste, Harry. » Dit Hermione en clignant des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. « A d'autres moments tu as l'air si en colère que ça me fait peur. Tu as raison. Dans la lumière de tout ce qui est arrivé, notre relation ne peut plus être la même, mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne puissions pas construire une nouvelle amitié fondée sur de nouveaux termes. Nous ne nous attendons pas à pouvoir reprendre où nous en étions quand tu nous as laissés, mais nous espérons que tu arrêteras de nous éviter et que tu essaieras à nouveau d'être notre ami. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait oublié à quel point ils pouvaient tous être dévoués et généreux et à quel point Hermione pouvait être _maligne._

« Je ne vous ai pas évité. » Grommela-t-il.

« Si, » Protesta Ginny. « Tu as _couru_ en sens inverse quand tu nous as vues Hermione et moi dans le couloir la semaine dernière.

« Oh, ça. Je ne courais pas loin de vous. Non, j'étais…euh… appelé par quelqu'un, c'est tout. » Bégaya Harry.

« Bien, » Renifla Ginny.

« Si je vous avais vu venir vers moi, je me serais moi-aussi enfui. Il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel dans -» Commença Ron avant de recevoir un coup de poing de sa femme et de sa sœur.

Les choses devenaient soudain beaucoup plus claires.

« Au fait, l'éditeur du journal va écrire une excuse dans l'édition de demain. D'après mes souvenirs, il a dit que l'article sera large et long, en page de garde. » Dit Ginny.

« Vraiment? » Demanda Harry surpris.

« Oh oui. Il a été d'une grande aide, » Dit Ginny avec un large sourire.

« Très motivé, » Acquiesça Hermione. « Surtout quand Ginny lui a dit que s'il ne se montrait pas utile et qu'il ne revenait pas sur ces mensonges, elle demanderait à _Drago_ d'aller le voir et d'essayer de le _persuader_ de faire ce qui est juste, » Ajouta Hermione en souriant aussi largement que Ginny.

« Merci, mais ça ne changera pas grand chose. Ceux qui croyaient ces saletés continueront à les croire et ceux qui n'y croyaient pas, n'y croiront toujours pas. »

« Peut-être, mais je pense que c'est bien que les gens voient une excuse publique. Au moins, l'idiotie de cet article sera portée à l'attention de tout le monde." Dit Hermione en essayant d'être utile.

« Je continue à dire que vous auriez du attendre la fin de mes cours. J'aurais pu venir avec vous. » Grommela Ron.

« Tu avais cours toute la journée. » Lui signala Ginny. « Nous ne pouvions attendre. »

« Ouais et tu avais l'air un peu palot ce matin. J'ai cru que tu étais peut-être malade. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? » Lui demanda Hermione.

« Euh… palot, dis-tu? » Lui demanda Ron en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry. « Non. Tes yeux ont du te jouer des tours. Je me sens bien. »

Ni Harry ni Ron ne comptaient dire à Hermione ce qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à se soûler. Hermione avait un sens très développé des responsabilités et se soûler dans une école au milieu de la nuit n'était pas du tout responsable.

« J'y pense, tu n'es pas rentré la nuit dernière. Avez-vous passé _toute_ la nuit dans les quartiers de Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien, oui. Tu sais comment nous sommes quand nous jouons aux échecs. Le temps nous a surpris. » Dit Ron sans conviction. Harry grogna intérieurement. Ron ne savait toujours pas raconter un mensonge crédible pour sauver sa vie. Ses efforts étaient véritablement embarrassants, et maintenant ils étaient coincés avec cette histoire ridicule.

Ginny et Hermione les regardèrent suspicieusement. « Echecs ? Toute la nuit ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Ca allait être difficile à expliquer.

OoOoo

Harry attendit que ses élèves soient tous dans leur dortoir avant de partir à la recherche le Maître des potions. Il était certain de le trouver déambulant dans le château, essayant d'attraper des élèves hors du lit après le couvre-feu. Quand il était élève, il avait réussi à l'attraper alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu suffisamment souvent pour lui faire penser qu'il gardait les couloirs du château contre les élèves errants, toutes les nuits sans relâche dès le début du couvre-feu jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Mais à sa grande surprise, le professeur ne faisait pas de ronde dans les couloirs. Harry le trouva dans ses quartiers.

« Oui? » Lui demanda le professeur franchement en ouvrant la porte pour découvrir Harry.

« Vous aviez raison, » Lui dit Harry en allant droit au but.

« Cela ne me surprend pas, M. Potter. Maintenant dites-moi à quel sujet j'avais raison ? »

Harry le regarda prudemment. « Ce dont nous avons parlé ce matin, » Dit-il doucement.

« Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que vous entriez. Nous ne pouvons pas avoir cette conversation dehors, » Dit Snape en se déplaçant pour laisser entrer Harry.

Impeccable. Cet homme était toujours ordonné et organisé à onze heures du soir ! Tout était à sa place sauf deux livres ouverts dans le salon et une petite tasse sur la table à café. Il arrivait même à paraître soigné à onze heures du soir. Sa robe d'enseignant avait disparu. Il portait une robe sombre couleur anthracite qui était aussi sévère et imposante que sa robe de Poudlard.

« Je vous ai interrompu, » Dit Harry en faisant un effort pour être poli.

« Bien sûr, » Souffla le professeur Snape, les bras croisés. « Cependant, je laisse passer…pour _cette_ fois. Alors, que voulez-vous, Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le comportement du professeur. « Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez découvrir ce que j'ai dit à Voldemort. Je vous propose de vous le dire. Je ne ferais jamais intentionnellement du mal aux gens qui m'entourent, mais, si je l'ai fait, je veux le réparer. »

L'homme le plus âgé, plissa les yeux. « Cela mis à part, pourquoi _me_ proposez-_vous_ de m'en parler » Lui demanda-t—il avec suspicion.

« Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu trouver autre moyen, je l'aurais fait. »

« Je pensais être la _dernière_ personne à qui vous auriez souhaité en parler. »

« Dites-moi professeur, combien de personnes connaissez-vous capable de briser un charme de mémoire sans utiliser la torture et sans provoquer des dommages cérébraux?"

« Ce n'est pas un talent très répandu, peu de gens ont l'occasion de le pratiquer. Le taux de réussite n'est pas très élevé, essentiellement parce que chaque esprit est différent et sujet à des circonstances et des pressions différentes. Cependant, je crois que le directeur est capable de retirer les souvenirs supprimés, tout comme l'est Minerva. Je pensais qu'ils seraient des candidats beaucoup plus appropriés pour cette tache. Vous avez gardé cette information pour vous jusqu'à maintenant. Ils reviennent dans quelques jours. Je ne pense pas que ça fasse une différence que vous gardiez ce secret un peu plus longtemps. »

« Ils feront des histoires. Je le sais. Ainsi que tous les autres. Je ne pense pas que vous en fassiez. Pas de la même façon que les autres, en tout cas. »

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Lui demanda Severus en ayant l'air plus curieux qu'énervé.

Harry le regarda avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos. « Vous aviez raison quand vous avez dit que je n'aurais _jamais_ aidé Voldemort ou ses mangemorts volontairement.. Ce qu'ils ont appris de moi, ils l'ont pris par la force. Ils m'ont versé du veritaserum dans la gorge et ils… et bien, je suis sûr que vous voyez. »

« Vous vous rendez compte, bien sûr, que je devrai rapporter au directeur ce que vous allez me révéler et que lui en parlera au reste de l'Ordre. »

« Je le sais. Je suis certain que vous lui direz ce qu'il a besoin de savoir sans exagérer les faits ou faire une affaire d'état de ce que vous aurez vu ou entendu. Il y a certaines choses que je ne veux monter à personne, je ne veux pas qu'on le sache, mais puisque vous avez été un mangemort, je pense que ça vous choquera moins. En fait, vous pourriez apprécier, du moins, certaines parties. » Dit Harry froidement. Bien sûr, le professeur de potion serait ravi. Voir Harry être torturé devrait faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Harry essaya d'imaginer le maître des potions sourire plaisamment, mais abandonna. L'idée était trop inhabituelle.

« Alors j'ai hâte de voir ça. Suivez-moi. » Lui dit Severus platement, en conduisant Harry dans le salon. Il leva sa baguette et d'un petit mouvement du poignet, les livres se refermèrent et se posèrent sur la table à café, à côté de la tasse oubliée.

« Asseyez-vous, » Lui ordonna-t-il en lui désignant une place sur le canapé. Harry obéit. C'était beaucoup plus confortable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et s'asseoir et de se détendre aurait été très facile - s'il n'avait pas été les quartiers privés d'un maître des potions d'apparence très énervé et assis à seulement quelques mètres de celui-ci.

« Vous n'étiez pas très compréhensible ce matin et vous l'êtes encore moins maintenant. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Vous dites pouvoir vous rappeler de certaines choses mais pas d'autres et que certaines ne sont peut-être pas réelles. Recommencez et dites-moi tout. Ne laissez pas de détails, que vous les considériez ou non comme important, »Lui ordonna le professeur en s'asseyant sur un autre coussin.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Au fil des ans, j'ai découvert que rien n'est simple quand il s'agit de _vous_, » Répondit le professeur Snape. « Dites-moi ce que vous _pensez _savoir. »

« Très bien, je sais que j'ai parlé à Voldemort de la prophétie, mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas s'il -» Commença Harry.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi nous avez-vous laissé penser qu'il la connaissait? » Lui demanda Severus.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas que je l'avais dit. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit hier. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Ron m'a mis si en colère que j'ai dit la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête, » Expliqua Harry.

« Alors le Seigneur Noir ne connaît pas le contenu de la prophétie. » Dit Severus en essayant de comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas s'il la connaissait ou non. » Répondit Harry.

Severus soupira et se massa les tempes. « Je commence à avoir mal à la tête en essayant de suivre votre explication. Recommencez. Cette fois, depuis le _début._ »

« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement, » S'écria Harry. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

« Certaines choses ne changent jamais, » Dit Severus en secouant la tête. « Commencez avec les informations que vous avez données au Seigneur Noir. Nous avons établi que vous ne les avez pas données volontairement. Vous avez été capturé et elles vous ont été arrachées. »

L'homme n'avait aucun tact. Mais encore une fois, il l'avait toujours su. La seule chose qui le surprenait était qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'irascible maître des potions montre une certaine sensibilité sur un sujet aussi difficile à aborder.

« Je n'ai en fait rien dit à _Voldemort_. Je l'ai dit à ses _mangemorts_. Apparemment Voldemort voulait me tuer lui-même mais il a ordonné à ses valets de découvrir ce que je savais avant. »

« Oui, il délègue souvent le travail manuel ou les taches les moins importantes comme rassembler des informations à ses serviteurs. » Acquiesça le professeur Snape.

« Je leur ai dit qui était dans l'Ordre et ce que je savais des plans de l'Ordre. »

« Vous connaissiez mon implication dans l'Ordre depuis votre cinquième année. Leur en avez-vous aussi parlé ? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape.

« Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que les informations soient arrivées jusqu'à Voldemort. Sinon, vous auriez été tué dès qu'il en aurait entendu parlé. Mes amis sont venus me chercher et ils m'ont sorti de là- une fois je me suis échappé tout seul- mais nous avons fait en sorte que tout ceux qui avaient eu vent de ces informations ne puissent plus en parler à qui que ce soit. »

« C'est très heureux pour vous, Drago et moi. J'espère que les mesures que vous avez prises étaient permanentes. » Dit le professeur Snape prudemment.

« Elles l'étaient. J'ai fait en sorte de tout raconter à Albus de toute façon, au cas où j'ai raté quelque chose ou quelqu'un. » Lui assura Harry.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il est arrivé que le directeur nous prenne à part Drago et moi pour nous avertir qu'il y avait une chance que l'on soit tombé sur un secret, mais à chaque fois, nous avons évalué notre situation méticuleusement et il n'y a jamais eu la moindre rumeur. Je me suis toujours demandé où le directeur avait péché ces informations puisque aucune de nos sources n'avait entendu ce genre de choses. »

Le professeur Snape pensa à voix haute. « Ca n'explique pas comment le Seigneur Noir pourrait ou non connaître la Prophétie. »

« J'allais y venir.»Dit Harry. « Je ne rêve pas souvent. Si je le fais, je ne m'en souviens généralement pas, mais je me souviens avoir fait de nombreux rêves pendant la guerre et pendant un temps, après la guerre. J'ai eu de terribles cauchemars -» Harry s'interrompit avant d'en dire trop. « Mais après la guerre, quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Je rêvais que j'étais fait prisonnier par les mangemorts. Ils… et bien… faisaient ce qu'ils faisaient. » Dit Harry vaguement, incapable d'être plus précis. C'était dans un sens moins douloureux s'il n'utilisait pas le mot. « Je leur disais ce que je savais et soudain tout changeait et je commençais un autre rêve. J'étais toujours aux mains des mangemorts, mais cette fois, ils me retenaient et je récitais la Prophétie et leur parlais des barrières qui protégent Poudlard. Je ne me souviens que de ça. »

« Comment pouviez connaître les barrières de protection de l'école? » Lui demanda Severus, les yeux écarquillés.

« Au cours de ma troisième année, je pensais que Sirius essayait de me tuer et quand il est parvenu à s'introduire dans l'école, Hermione, Ron et moi avons fait quelques recherches. Nous avons également posé des questions à Albus. Je voulais savoir si j'étais vraiment en sécurité dans le château. » Répondit Harry.

« Je vois, continuez. »

« A d'autres moments, je rêvais et tout changeait. J'observais les Weasley, Ron et Hermione, mais je ne faisais pas partie du tableau, je regardais juste ce qu'ils faisaient de loin. »

« Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la psychologie humaine, mais je crois que c'est un rêve normal. Vous avez imaginé un scénario basé sur des évènements réels, ce genre de choses arrive souvent dans des périodes de grands stress. »

« J'ai pensé la même chose, mais il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait le même rêve où je parlais de la Prophétie et des barrières aux mangemorts, mais cette fois, j'ai vu plus qu'avant. Je les combattais et bientôt, il n'en resta plus qu'un. Nous nous sommes lancés des sorts presque en même temps. La seule chose ensuite est d'un trou noir. Quand je suis revenu à moi, je ne savais plus ni où j'étais ni ce qui s'était passé. »

Le professeur Snape parut pensif quelques instants. « Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendiez compte de la signification de ce que vous suggérez. _Si ces _évènementsse sont produits et _si_ vos souvenirs ont été effacés, vous suggérez que votre propre esprit a réussi à briser le charme de mémoire voire plusieurs. Je veux bien croire que c'était une action inconsciente de votre part, mais tout de même, je ne savais pas que c'était possible. »

Harry parut confus.

« Voyez les choses ainsi: il n'y a qu'une seule façon de briser un charme de mémoire, c'est d'appliquer suffisamment de pression pour qu'il cède. Quand on est torturé dans le but de briser un charme de mémoire, le stress et la détresse générés par la torture sont suffisants pour que l'esprit se retrouve sous une énorme tension physique et psychologique et libère le charme. Cependant, les dommages cérébraux engendrés sont souvent irréparables. Quand j'ai contourné le charme placé sur les souvenirs de Dobby, j'ai isolé une partie particulière de son esprit et appliqué une pression sur une zone précise, plutôt que de le faire sur la zone entière et risquer d'endommager d'autres parties saines de son esprit. »

Harry avait toujours l'air confus. Il commençait à suspecter le Maître des potions de faire délibérément des phrases longues et alambiquées.

Le Maître des potions soupira impatiemment. « Un esprit placé sous la confusion d'un charme de mémoire ne devrait pas pouvoir naviguer de lui-même et trouver la localisation précise de ce charme et l'enlever. Si c'est ce que vous avez fait, je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas provoqué de dommage cérébral. Bien que à certains moments, comme maintenant, je suis obligé de me demander… »

« _Très bien, » _Le coupa Harry. « Nous sommes au milieu de quelque chose, qui selon vous, est très important. Je sais que c'est difficile quand je suis devant vous, mais essayez de tenir votre langue. »

« Quelle bêtise êtes-vous en train de bafouiller, Potter? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape en rougissant légèrement et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si je dois fouiller votre esprit à la recherche de souvenirs effacés, nous ferions mieux de commencer. »

Le Maître des potions se leva et s'assit sur la table devant Harry.

« Attendez une minute, » Dit Harry alors que le professeur Snape pointait sa baguette sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ca prendra un certain temps. Plus vite nous commencerons, plus tôt nous finirons. » Dit l'impatient professeur.

« Je sais, mais, je, eh bien -» Harry s'interrompit avant que le Maître des potions ne puisse commencer. Il pensait être prêt mais maintenant qu'il était à moins d'une minute de le laisser entrer dans son esprit, il avait des doutes. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi exposé, comme s'il allait courir un marathon-nu. »

« S'il n'y a rien de plus, commençons, » Dit le professeur Snape quelques minutes après en levant sa baguette.

« Vous n'avez besoin que de chercher dans les souvenirs des trois ans qui séparent mon départ du château et la fin de la guerre. Ne regardez rien d'autre. » Le prévint Harry.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre plus de temps. Fouiller vos souvenirs de ces trois ans sera une tache suffisamment grande. Cependant, elles ne sont pas au premier plan de votre esprit. Ces souvenirs sont enfouis sous ces huit ans au moins de souvenirs récents. J'aurai besoin de naviguer entre eux pour obtenir ce que je cherche. »

« Quoi? Et si je fais en sorte qu'elles _soient_ _au premier plan de mon esprit ?_ Si je me concentre sur le jour où j'ai quitté le château est-ce que ça aidera ? Serez-vous capable d'aller droit vers elles ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Ca aiderait, mais vous serez inconscient pendant le processus, alors ça ne fera aucune différence, » Répondit le professeur.

« Je serai _parfaitement_ conscient pendant que vous serez dans mon esprit, merci beaucoup. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous balader là-dedans sans surveillance. » Lui dit Harry fermement. Les souvenirs des cours d'occlumentie de Snape étaient difficiles à oublier.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ce que vous dites. » Lui dit le professeur Snape. « Si vous bougez pendant que je fouille votre esprit, je risque de faire une erreur et de vous blesser. »

« Je ne bougerai pas, » Dit Harry fermement.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi borné. Briser un charme de mémoire est très douloureux. Aussi tenace que vous _pensez_ être devenu, je vous assure que vous ne pourrez pas rester immobile en subissant cela.

« Si vous étiez à ma place, vous seriez tout aussi borné. » Harry avait l'intention de le faire comme il le souhaitait.

Harry et Snape se regardèrent avec des yeux noirs, enfermés dans un combat silencieux de volonté. « Très bien. Si vous insistez à rester conscient- _Petrificus Totalus. »_ Dit finalement le professeur Snape en jetant le sort pour lier totalement le corps de Harry. Il avait jeté le sort si rapidement qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'être surpris. « Ca vous maintiendra immobile. Si je découvrais le charme de mémoire, le charme d'immobilité ne fera rien pour diminuer la douleur. Incidemment, vous auriez du être capable d'anticiper le sort. Avec des réflexes aussi lents que les vôtres, on se demande comment vous êtes parvenu à survivre aussi longtemps. » Snape avait un sourire en coin mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui rendre son regard.

Harry devait se satisfaire en jurant bruyamment dans sa tête.

« Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à _dire -»_

Harry ajouta de nouvelles insultes à ses marmonnements internes.

« -Nous devrions commencer. »

Même si Harry savait ce que Snape allait faire, son esprit titubait chaque fois qu'il sentait l'autre homme essayait de s'introduire et il le rejetait. Il avait passé tant de temps à essayer de protéger son esprit contre les intrusions que rejeter les gens était presque devenu une habitude. Il n'avait pas besoin d'y penser, il le faisait. Harry pensait que toute chose considérée, c'était parfaitement compréhensible, mais il doutait que ça fasse une différence pour le Maître des potions qui paraissait de plus en plus énervé à chaque tentative échouée. De plus, dans l'état dans lequel il était, ce n'était comme s'il pouvait lui donner une explication de toute façon.

« Nous allons nulle part, » Soupira le professeur Snape quand Harry l'eut rejeté de son esprit une troisième fois. « Je préférerai ne pas utiliser plus de force, alors _vous_ devez _me_ laisser entrer. Détendez votre esprit. »

Harry était loin d'être aussi détendu qu'il le pouvait. L'irascible Maître des potions allait violer son esprit de force et voir et entendre des choses qu'il ne voulait que personne ne voie ni n'entende. Se détendre était impossible.

« Si vous êtes prêt, » Recommença le professeur Snape. « J'essaierais à nouveau à trois. »

Harry se concentra sur ce qui allait venir.

« Un, deux, trois. »

Alors que le Maître des potions tâtait les abords de son esprit en cherchant à entrer, Harry attrapa le lien, l'attira à l'intérieur et le conduisit vers les souvenirs qui commençaient à son départ de Poudlard et qui s'étendaient à la fin de sa cinquième année. »

L'intrusion du professeur Snape dans son esprit fut aussi rapide, douloureux et direct que des années auparavant lorsqu'il lui donnait des cours d'occlumentie, ça ressemblait bien à l'homme. Et pourtant, malgré toute la douceur que l'on pouvait attendre d'un magyar à pointe, il était capable d'exécuter les taches les plus complexes et les plus délicates. Cet homme était un monument vivant de contradictions, mais lui aussi.

« Maintenant, lâchez-moi. » Lui ordonna Snape. « Autrement, je ne serais peut-être plus capable de ressortir. »

Harry trouvait difficile de le laisser partir. En fait, il s'était emmêlé dans le lien et pouvait voir certaines des pensées du professeur. Il le vit se battre contre son père et Sirius dans une vieille et grande maison puis il aperçut un très jeune Snape prenant la marque avant de le voir pleurer sur le corps d'une femme.

« Arrêtez, » Cria Snape pour qu'Harry le lâche, mais Harry raffermit sa prise sur lui avant de pouvoir laisser son esprit. « Ne forcez pas le lien. Ouvrez votre esprit et libérez la prise que vous avez sur moi. »

Lentement, il se dessaisit de sa prise sur son lien avec le professeur et se concentra à suivre les mouvements du professeur à travers son esprit.

Il avait l'impression que le Maître des potions parcourait simplement son esprit, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour regarder un peu plus près une chose ou une autre avant de reprendre son chemin. Il s'arrêta à nouveau et tira un des souvenirs de Harry dans le premier plan de son esprit.

Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'autre homme était si intéressé par ce souvenir particulier : il avait rendez-vous avec Joshua dans un petit pub moldu de Londres. A part leur conservation sur un livre rare que Joshua était parvenu à acquérir, ce qui n'était en soit pas intéressant, il n'y avait rien de particulier dans ce souvenir.

« Préparez-vous. Ca va faire mal, » Dit le Maître des potions. A cause du sort du saucisson, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

Le professeur Snape était rapide et il explora le souvenir avec la précision d'un expert. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Harry avait l'impression qu'on frappait à coup de ciseau à travers son esprit. Ce n'était pas douloureux. C'était aveuglant. Epuisant. Harry sentit Snape frapper son esprit encore et encore et avant de pouvoir en supporter davantage, il se laissait gagner par l'engourdissement de l'inconscience.

Le professeur regarda avec sévèrement le jeune homme sur son canapé. « C'était impressionnant. Vous avez tenu plus longtemps que je ne m'y attendais. Maintenant, que nous cachez-vous, Potter ? »

OoOoo

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les referma à cause de la lumière.

« Comment va-t-il? » Demanda une voix qui avait l'air inquiète. On aurait dit le directeur, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne devait revenir au château que dans quelques jours, non ?

« Je n'en serai sûr que lorsqu'il se réveillera mais apparemment rien ne sort de l'ordinaire dans les activités neuronales. Le fait qu'il semble n'y avoir _aucune_ activité neuronale est une surprise par elle-même. »

Ca ne pouvait être que Snape. Mais pourquoi Snape, ici ? Et où était-il ? Décidant qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie pour réfléchir maintenant, il repoussa la pensée, la mis de côté et l'obscurité le gagna à nouveau.

OoOoo

« Severus, votre langue est plus aiguisée qu'une guillotine, » Le réprimanda Albus en prenant un siège dans le salon dans lequel Harry se reposait. Il regardait gentiment le jeune homme qui ronflait légèrement.

« Je suppose, mais m'avez-vous connu différent? »

« Il n'est plus l'étudiant timide que vous avez connu, » Dit Albus en regardant Severus avec une expression étrange. « Depuis son retour, je l'ai vu réagir très durement avec les personnes qui cherchaient à le traiter ou à lui parler méchamment, sauf avec vous et Ronald Weasley. Harry et Ron ont toujours été très proche, mais je me demande pourquoi il _vous_ a laissé poursuivre comme vous l'avez fait »

« Je crois que vous imaginez des choses. Lui et moi continuons à nous disputer et à nous menacer, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. »

« Je vois, » Dit Albus. « Bien, peut-être avez-vous raison. Je me fais vieux et mes yeux ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je me trompe. » Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Venez me voir quand vous serez prêt à me faire votre rapport sur ce que vous avez trouvé. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur, » Severus acquiesça, montrant à Albus la sortie. « Mais qu'ai-je vraiment découvert ? » Se demanda-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui et en retournant dans ses quartiers.

OoOoo

Quand Ron s'assit à la table du personnel, le petit déjeuner était presque terminé.

« Tu es en retard- très en retard- mais j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi." Murmura Ginny à Ron quand il entra dans la salle.

Très confus, Ron regarda Drago et de ses lèvres dit « _les femmes ! » _Il haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« J'ai vu, » Dit Ginny à Drago sans se retourner.

« Hé, où est Harry, ce matin? » Demanda Ron en changeant rapidement de sujet avant que lui et son beau-frère n'aient plus d'ennuis.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il était avec toi. » Dit Ginny. « J'y pense, Severus n'est pas non plus. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. »

« J'ai reçu un message ce matin disant que Severus et Harry ont été envoyés en mission par Albus. Ils devraient être partis plusieurs jours, » Récita Drago.

Les autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

« Harry et Severus?" Lui demanda Ginny.

« Oui, » Répondit Drago.

« _Severus Snape_- l'homme qui déteste Potter plus que tout autre chose? » Demanda Ron abasourdi.

« C'était le message. Apparemment c'était quelque chose qu'_eux seul pouvaient faire. »_ Drago haussa les épaules, essayant de réprimer un sourire.

Severus lui avait envoyé un message par hiboux lui faisant savoir que lui et Harry manqueraient leurs cours quelques jours. Le Maître des potions lui avait suggérait de dire à tout ceux qui poseraient des questions que le directeur les avait envoyés en mission. Le message s'était terminé avec une brève promesse de tout lui expliquer dès qu'il le pourrait et Drago devait admettre qu'il attendait avec impatience d'entendre l'explication de la raison pour laquelle son ami était parti avec Harry quelques jours.

« Penses-tu qu'Harry sera toujours vivant à la fin pour nous en parler? » Demanda Ron à sa sœur.

« Je_ le pense, »_ Répondit Ginny qui avait l'air aussi sceptique que son frère.

OoOoo

La pièce noire n'était illuminée que par une bougie posée sur une petite table de marbre, le Maître des potions était assis sur sa chaise préférée et lisait un livre en attendant que sa jeune charge se réveille.

« Oh, je ne boirai plus jamais. Je le pense cette fois, Ron, » Gémit Harry, mélancoliquement en s'enfouissant un peu plus sous les couvertures.

« C'est probablement la chose la plus intelligente que vous ayez dites, » Répondit le familier baryton sarcastique.

« Au nom de Merlin, que faites-vous dans mes quartiers? » Lui demanda Harry en sortant des couvertures.

« _Vos_ quartiers? » Lui demanda Snape en haussa un sourcil.

Un regard rapide lui apprit qu'il n'était certainement pas dans ses quartiers. Cet endroit était bien trop sombre et obscur, mais ça devait avoir un rapport avec son propriétaire. « Oh terrifiant, » Marmonna-t-il en se souvenant ce qui l'avait conduit à la porte de Snape.

« Effectivement, » Acquiesça le Maître des potions. « Vous êtes ici depuis trois jours, comme -»

« _Trois jours? »_

« J'ai passé la majeure partie d'une journée et demi à analyser l'état de vos souvenirs. Vous vous êtes remis de cette expérience plus vite que je m'y attendais, que votre agilité mentale ait été ou non affecté… reste à voir. » Sourit en coin le professeur Snape.

« Accio lunettes, » Murmura Harry. Il les attrapa dans les airs et les mit sur son visage. « Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Seul un de vos souvenirs a été effacé par les mangemorts. C'était celui ou vous récitez la prophétie pour vos ravisseurs, vous avez été capable de déverrouiller vous-même le charme pour en lire le contenu. »

« Seulement un? »

« Il y avait quelques souvenirs effacés… à votre demande, » Dit le professeur Snape avec une diplomatie qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux me souvenir, » Dit Harry en se rappelant avoir supplié Kingsley Shacklebolt de lui effacer ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler quelque chose d'acide. « Mais ça devait être fait. »

« Pourquoi penseriez-vous devoir recourir à ces mesures? »

« Auriez-vous préféré que je ne le fasse pas ? » Claqua Harry.

« Non, je ne pense pas, mais je ne m'y attendais pas, surtout de votre part. »

« …moi non plus, » Admit Harry en s'amusant avec ses lunettes.

« Cependant, » Dit le professeur Snape après un long et pénible silence, « avoir son esprit manipulé de la sorte est extrêmement dangereux. Vous auriez pu être affaibli durablement. »

« Je fais confiance à Kingsley. Il a été très prudent. Alors vous n'avez rien découvert d'utile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il apparaît que non. »

« Alors nous avons fait tout ça pour rien? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez vraiment que je découvre qu'en fait vous nous avez tous mis en danger. »

Harry allait protester mais il changea d'avis. Le Maître des potions avait absolument raison. L'idée d'avoir pu mettre ses amis en danger le rongeait et l'avait conduit à venir voir le professeur qu'il aimait le moins.

« Que direz-vous au directeur? » Lui demanda Harry prudemment en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

« Je lui dirai probablement que je n'ai pas découvert de motif de s'inquiéter. »

« Il va vouloir en savoir plus, » Dit Harry d'un air incertain.

« C'est certain, je devrais lui dire que vous avez été extrêmement clair : vous ne voulez pas que je divulgue cette information à qui que ce soit. En ce moment, il est prêt à tout pour que vous soyez heureux et je ne pense pas qu'il me poussera plus que ça – pour l'instant. »

Harry regarda son ancien professeur avec scepticisme.

« Je me trompe rarement sur ce genre de sujets, » Le rassura le Maître des potions.

« Vous pourriez lui dire que j'ai effacé votre mémoire dès que nous avons terminé, » Suggéra Harry. « En fait, je pourrais _vraiment_ effacer votre mémoire -» il s'arrêta. L'expression sur le visage du professeur en disait long et Harry était presque certain que s'il essayait de modifier les souvenirs de l'homme, il risquait de le regretter.

Harry se détourna, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Son esprit titubait encore des effets du réveil des souvenirs que le Maître des potions avaient troublés. Des souvenirs qu'il valait mieux oublier qui dans la poussière des huit dernières années essayaient encore de se replacer dans son esprit- des flash-back réguliers de son passé et la présence menaçante de ceux qu'il craignait le plus. Ceux qui menaçaient de détruire la politesse et l'humanité qu'il restait en lui.

« Le dîner est terminé, mais je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de retourner dans vos quartiers avant le couvre-feu. Ainsi, vous ne rencontrerez personne, vous devriez savoir que pour expliquer notre absence ces trois derniers jours, le directeur a fait circuler le bruit que vous et moi assistions les Aurors dans leur enquête sur notre rôle dans l'incident au Ministère. »

« Vous devez être content de savoir que vous aviez raison- encore une fois. Vous avez eu raison tout ce temps. C'est l'une de vos très mauvaises habitudes. » Dit Harry doucement en regardant n'importe où sauf son ancien professeur. « Ils ont placé leur destin entre les mains de la mauvaise personne. Après tout ce que j'ai fait, dites-moi, comment puis-je proclamer être quelqu'un de bien dans toute cette histoire ? Comment puis-je regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux et proclamer que j'ai fait la bonne chose ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Je -»

« Ce n'est pas grave, » L'interrompit Harry en se levant lentement. Ses tempes qui lui martelaient déjà la tête, augmentèrent avec l'effort. « L'espace d'une minute, j'ai oublié à qui je parlais. »

« Vous devriez prendre une potion pour la tête avant de partir, » Dit le Maître des potions, en remarquant la grimace silencieuse de Harry.

« Ah, j'irai bien, » Dit-il rapidement en déclinant l'offre. Ce n'était qu'un mal de tête. Il supporterait la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre une des siennes, qui n'aurait pas le goût des chaussettes sales, comme celles du Maître des potions. « Je m'en vais. J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper et je n'ai pas les moyens de perdre plus de temps, » Dit-il en chancelant vers la porte.

« Je ne veux pas qu'un élève vous voit chanceler en sortant de mes quartiers, » Dit le professeur Snape en ignorant l'insulte. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Si vous insistez pour ignorer mon conseil et pour partir maintenant, je suis suggère de voyager par la cheminée. Mon réseau est connecté aux Malfoy. Je crois qu'ils passent leur soirée avec les Weasley. Si votre réseau est connecté au leur, vous pourrez ainsi retourner dans vos quartiers. Sinon, la distance est plus courte entre vos quartiers et vous semblerez beaucoup moins suspicieux en quittant leur quartier que le mien, » Lui dit-il en offrant à Harry de la poudre de cheminette.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

« Eh bien? Qu'attendez-vous? » Lui demanda le professeur Snape avec impatience.

« J'ai vu le genre d'attrape nigaud que vous posez dans vos quartiers. Il n'y a rien qui risque de m'arracher la main, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Maître des potions regarda avec des yeux noirs son ancien élève. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de poser la question, » Marmonna Harry en prenant une poignée de poudre. Il entra dans la cheminée.

« De plus, je ne pourrais jamais expliquer une telle chose au directeur, » Le professeur Snape sourit d'un air satisfait quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne disparaisse de la pièce.

ooOoo

Harry atterrit couvert de suie devant la cheminée de Ginny et Drago.

« Harry? » Lui demanda Drago en surprenant Harry qui essayait ses lunettes.

« Oh, euh, salut. Désolé pour… eh bien… passer par… euh… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Où étais-tu ? Veux-tu un verre ? » Lui demanda Drago en jetant des papiers derrière le coussin à côté de lui et se dirigea vers le bar.

« Non. Définitivement pas d'alcool maintenant, merci, » Dit-il en se levant. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici maintenant. Je passais simplement pour aller dans mes quartiers. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Tu as raison, Ginny et moi étions censés boire avec Ron et Hermione, mais je ne sais pas comment tu pouvais le savoir. Tu n'es pas obligé de te dépêcher. Fais comme chez toi, tu peux rester ici un temps. J'adorerais savoir où tu étais. J'ai reçu un message de Severus disant que vous avez été envoyés en mission par Albus, mais il ne disait rien de plus. Alors qu'avez-vous_ vraiment_ fait ces derniers jours ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, » Soupira-t-il en tombant sur un coussin de Drago.

« Tu sais que les filles vont avoir des questions, hein? »

« Oui, et j'espère que tu vas m'aider à les écarter. »

Drago regarda attentivement Harry. « Très bien, je ferai de mon mieux pour garder les filles-et Ron- à distance. On dirait que tu vas t'endormir en te levant. Je sais que tu as dit que tu retournais dans tes quartiers, mais tu es le bienvenu pour rester ici si tu veux. Ginny dort chez Ron et Hermione. »

« Avez-vous des problèmes tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Non; Ginny et Hermione font une soirée entre filles. Elles font ça de temps à autre. Ron vient en général ici ou s'enferme dans une autre pièce, » Répondit Drago.

« Oh. Eh bien, je vais retourner dans mes quartiers. Désolé d'être passé sans prévenir. »

« Tu sais, tu devrais connecter ta cheminée à la nôtre. »

« Ce 'n'est pas _si_ loin de mes quartiers. » Répondit Harry ;

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Nous nous préparons pour une nouvelle guerre. Il pourrait y avoir des moments où tu auras besoin de sortir de tes quartiers en hâte et trouver l'un de nous. D'un autre côté, tu auras peut-être besoin de voir certaines personnes sans que l'on puisse suivre tes faits et gestes dans l'école ou quand on pourrait avoir besoin de te voir en hâte. Severus est la personne la plus paranoïaque que je connaisse, mais sa cheminée est reliée à la nôtre, à celle des Weasley et à Albus. »

« Il est relié à la cheminée de Ron et de Hermione? » Laissa échapper Harry.

« Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres Weasley lui ont été très fidèles. Nous avons commencé à travailler ensemble quand je suis sortie avec Ginny. Après nous avons tous changé d'opinion les uns sur les autres, mais je pense que dépendre des uns des autres pour survivre nous pousse à être ainsi. »

« Très bien. J'ouvrirai mon réseau demain. Pour l'instant, je veux simplement une potion pour la tête et m'effondrer dans mon lit, » Soupira-t-il en quittant les quartiers de Drago.

Une fois Harry partit, il récupéra les parchemins qu'il avait cachés derrière le coussin du canapé et les mit en sécurité entre les pages d'un livre sur l'étagère.

Il écrivit une courte note pour Ginny, au cas où elle devrait revenir avant lui et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cheminée. Harry n'avait peut-être pas envie de parler de l'endroit où il avait été ces trois derniers jours, mais Severus serait peut-être plus bavard.

OoOoo

« Alors qu'avez-vous exactement _fait_ toi et Harry ces trois derniers jours ? Il m'a dit qu'il était épuisé et que la seule chose qu'il voulait était de se mettre au lit et se reposer. L'esprit cherche toutes les possibilités. » Drago sourit. Il sortit de la cheminée de Severus et épousseta la suie tombée sur ses vêtements.

« Je connais au moins dix manières de te tuer immédiatement qui auront l'air d'un accident. » Dit l'autre homme sans même lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait. « Tu n'étais pas censé être dans tes quartiers ce soir. »

Les vieilles habitudes étaient difficiles à briser. Au cours de la dernière guerre, ils avaient toujours fait en sorte que les autres sachent exactement où ils étaient tout le temps. Au début ils ne pouvaient que se faire confiance l'un l'autre. Leur destin en tant qu'espion était lié. Si l'un était découvert, l'autre le serait également alors ils faisaient toujours en sorte que l'autre puisse le trouver s'ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient gardé cette habitude à la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient joué un rôle dangereux dans la guerre et personne ne pouvait les convaincre qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

« J'ai dû changer mes plans. J'ai eu du courrier…d'un ami bien informé. »

Le Maître des potions baissa son livre.

« Et qu'avaient-ils à dire? »

« Les mangemorts prennent de nouvelles recrus et ils essayent de recruter des élèves. »

« Je m'y attendais. Il ne peut pas briser les défenses du château alors il va essayer de recruter ceux qui sont déjà dedans. Nous avons déjà anticipé cela. Le directeur a prévenu tout le personnel en privé, ainsi que toi et Ginny. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant. » Dit Severus en envoyant son livre parmi la foule d'étagères derrière lui d'un rapide mouvement de baguette.

« Nous le suspections peut-être avant, mais maintenant nous _savons_ que ça va se produire. Je n'aime pas l'idée que ma femme puisse être exposée aux mangemorts qui auront l'occasion de la faire souffrir, juste pour m'atteindre. » Dit Drago en serrant les poings.

« Ta femme a grandi avec six frères et elle est la femme d'un Malfoy. Elle est bien plus que capable de se protéger. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu de famille plus protectrice que les Weasley. Elle sera bien surveillée. D'une certaine manière, je me sens désolé pour la personne qui essaierait de s'attaquer à elle. Je ne souhaiterais à personne d'être attaqué par le clan Weasley ou Malfoy au complet. Je t'assure que ta femme sera plus en sécurité ici que nulle part ailleurs. Au moins à l'école, la menace est limitée à un groupe d'élèves qui n'a pas encore entièrement atteint son potentiel magique. »

« Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Voldemort leur apprendra à contrôler leur magie. » Contra Drago.

« J'en suis conscient. » Dit Severus en se dirigeant vers un placard. Il leur servit un verre de scotch. « Mais tu dois être conscient que ce qu'il leur enseigne est tempéré par leur talent. Tu es devenu un mangemort quand tu étais à l'école. Même avec l'entraînement du Seigneur Noir, étais-tu vraiment doué ? Je dirai que tu étais capable de jeter le sort mortel, mais je crois que ce talent, tu l'as appris pendant _notre_ entraînement et non avec celui que te dispensait le Seigneur Noir. » Ajouta-t-il en envoyant un verre vers Drago.

Drago s'affaissa sur le canapé en faisant attention à ne pas renverser son verre. « Tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison. Et ayant subi l'attaque de la famille Weasley, je peux honnêtement dire que j'ai eu de la chance de m'en être sorti vivant. » Il grimaça légèrement. Il massa inconsciemment une vieille blessure sur sa poitrine.

Sa première rencontre avec le reste de la famille Weasley ne s'était pas aussi bien passée qu'il l'aurait aimé. Il n'était pas facilement effrayé, mais il n'avait pas honte d'admettre que ce jour-là, il avait eu peur. La famille toute entière s'était réunie pour rencontrer Drago. Même Ginny avait été surprise. Il était rare que la famille entière puisse être ensemble. Drago les soupçonnait d'avoir annulé leurs rendez-vous pour être sûr de pouvoir garder un œil sur lui.

Sa presque mort due à la famille Weasley s'était produite après le déjeuner. Ginny aidait sa mère à ramener les déchets dans la cuisine quand Drago remarqua qu'une abeille tournait autour de sa tête. Ginny était allergique aux piqûres d'abeille et la dernière fois Drago avait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Sans penser à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il sortit sa baguette pour éloigner le danger. Une seconde plus tard, il était matraqué par sept sorts et fut arrêté par trois grands hommes Weasley.

Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de retourner chez les Weasley.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi Harry et toi avez disparu pendant trois jours ? »

« Je suis certain de t'avoir envoyé un message, » Dit Severus en s'asseyant sur l'autre coussin. Il buvait de temps en temps.

« Et il n'aurait pas pu être plus vague. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave. Tu sais que je fais confiance à ton jugement. » Lui proposa Drago en faisant tourner la glace de son verre. « Mais j'admets que je suis curieux. Harry est sorti de ma cheminée en ayant l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme- voir pire. Il a essayé de le cacher, mais il n'a pas vraiment fait du bon travail. Cet homme est capable de tromper tout le monde en faisant croire qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce soir, il ne pouvait pas être plus transparent. Il était _effrayé._ Qu'avez-vous bien pu faire qui puisse l'affecter ainsi ? Et si ça l'a affecté_ lui_, pourquoi es-_tu_ si calme et _non_ affecté ? »

« Quand M. Potter et M. Weasley ont réglé leurs différences, Potter a mentionné que le Seigneur Noir était au courant de la Prophétie. N'étais-tu pas curieux de savoir comment le Seigneur Noir avait pu l'apprendre ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas- non, attends une minute. Mon cerveau devait être en mode endormi. Je n'y ai pas pensé à ce moment-là. »

« Potter a admis qu'il pensait lui avoir révélé cette information. Il a admis avoir été capturé par les mangemorts plusieurs fois et forcé à leur donner des renseignements. »

« Je suppose que ça explique ces lignes créatives que nous avons vues sur son corps. » Gronda Drago.

« Il a aussi admis qu'il pensait que ses souvenirs avaient été modifiés et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler leur avoir donné d'autres informations, mais qu'il était possible qu'il l'ait fait et que d'autres souvenirs avaient pu lui être cachés. J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à fouiller ses souvenirs de ces trois dernières années de guerre en essayant de déterminer si oui ou non c'était le cas. »

« Et qu'as-tu trouvé? » Lui demanda Drago.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse suggérer que nous soyons plus en danger que nous ne le pensions, » Répondit Severus.

Drago soupira. « Tu as la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas répondre à la question tout en y répondant. »

« Il a en fait donné plus d'informations, mais à chaque fois qu'il a été capturé, il s'est échappé, mais pas sans avoir éliminé ceux qui avaient entendu les informations qu'il avait données. »

« C'est sensé, » Acquiesça Drago avec approbation. « Mais pourquoi t'en a-t-il parlé maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas avant ? »

« Il croyait avoir pris suffisamment de mesures pour écarter le danger. J'ai réussi à le persuader du contraire. Je peux être très persuasif quand je le veux. »

« Tu as dû être _très_ persuasif pour qu'il te laisse voir ses souvenirs de guerre. Il est toujours très susceptible quand on lui pose des questions dessus, » Dit Drago en regardant son ami prudemment. « Alors ces trois derniers jours tu étais dans l'esprit de Harry ? »

« Non. Il n'a fallu qu'une journée. Il lui a fallu deux jours pour récupérer. »

« Alors tu es resté avec lui les deux jours pendant lesquels il récupérait? » Lui demanda Drago avec curiosité.

« Je ne laisserai pas M. Potter seul dans mes quartiers. Merlin seul sait dans quel état je les aurai récupérés s'il s'était réveillé avant que je ne revienne de cours. » Souffla Severus.

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, mais il n'y a rien dans ce que tu m'as dit qui explique ce que j'ai vu. Quand Harry est arrivé dans mes quartiers, il avait l'air apeuré. J'ai vu une _véritable peur_ dans ses yeux. C'était certainement dû au processus de rétablissement, » Dit Drago d'un air incertain.

Severus regarda son verre. « Ses souvenirs sont en état de confusion. Ils essaient de trouver leur place dans son esprit et il les voit encore tous alors que son esprit s'organise. Il se rétablit rapidement, peut-être un peu trop vite. Il aurait du dormir au moins deux jours de plus pour laisser à son esprit le temps de se remettre. J'imagine que _nous_ aurions l'air troublé si on nous obligeait à regarder qui nous étions les dernières années de guerre. »

Drago leva la tête si rapidement qu'il se cogna presque dans son verre. Severus Snape _s'identifiait_ à Harry Potter. Il regarda avec scepticisme son verre de scotch. Peut-être y avait-il plus d'alcool là-dedans qu'il ne le pensait…

« Qu'as-tu vu dans les souvenirs d'Harry ? »

« J'ai senti une grande tristesse résonner dans les murs de son esprit, » Dit-il en se levant pour se resservir de l'alcool. Il avait une autre bouteille avec lui quand il revint. « Il y a de la tristesse mêlée à de la colère et de la vengeance. Un dangereux état d'esprit. »

« Je demanderai à Ginny, Ron et Hermione de garder un oeil sur lui, » Dit Drago en observant son ami qui regarder son verre depuis maintenant un certain temps.

« Que me caches-tu? » Lui demanda Drago.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Je te connais depuis longtemps et je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui te mange de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus posa son verre. « Il nous a sauvé la vie. Pas une mais plusieurs fois. J'en avais la suspicion depuis que nous l'avions entendu parler à son ami, celui qui tient la boutique de livre dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'est pas simplement quelque chose qu'il a fait en passant. Il a été très loin pour s'assurer de notre sécurité encore et encore. »

« Merlin… »

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi aucun mangemort du cercle n'avait jamais questionné ou suspecté notre loyauté. Personne n'est à l'abri de quelques erreurs. Apparemment Potter était capable d'obtenir des informations dans le cercle même des mangemorts et il a fait en sorte que tous ceux qui auraient pu suspecter nos mouvements disparaissent. »

« Quelles sortes de mesures a-t-il prise? » Lui demanda Drago.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter avec des précisions, » Lui dit Severus d'un air dédaigneux.

« Dans ta langue, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas me le dire, c'est ça? » Lui demanda Drago.

« C'est exact. J'ai assuré à Potter de ma discrétion sur le contenu de son esprit comme je ne suis pas malhonnête, je ne divulguerai pas le contenu de l'esprit d'un autre homme à la communauté. »

Drago mâcha un cube de glace. « Je te l'avais dit, hein ? »

« Excuse-moi? » Lui demanda Severus, confus.

« Il n'est pas vraiment l'homme que tu pensais qu'il était, hein? » Lui demanda Drago.


	19. HISTOIRE ABANDONNEE

Bonjour,

En ce premier jour de l'année, je dois vous annoncer que All I Crave a été abandonné. Catrina vient de trouver un nouvel emploi et n'a plus le temps de continuer l'histoire. L'histoire est donc abandonnée.

Je suis très déçue, mais c'est sa décision.

Voici son message

_Hi guys,_

I just wanted to let everyone know that since I've started a new job I just  
don't have the time to continue the fic anymore. Apologies for all the big fat  
lies I told when I said that I had no intention of abandoning it. Well, I  
suppose it wasn't that much of a fib. I don't really want to abandon it, but  
I've more or less forgotten where I was going with it and I just don't have the  
time to continue it.

I've had so much fun and I've met so many fun and interesting people on the  
internet. Thanks so much for being so great to me. If anyone wants to pick the  
story up and run with it, feel free, but I don't know that there's a heck of a  
lot that anyone can do with it. I'd more or less run it into the ground as I  
forgot where I was heading with it.

Cheers everyone.  
I'd still love to hear from you though. I've made some really good friends  
through the fanfic community so don't be a stranger.  
Cheers! Catrina

Je vous souhaite quand même une très bonne année 2007-01-01

Mnemesysfr

PS : je supprimerai ce message dans quelques jours.


End file.
